


RWBY Kink Fics

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Algorithms, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Breast Expansion, Camgirls, Corruption, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Dominatrix, Drunk Sex, Edging, F/F, F/M, Filming, Genderswap, Hair-pulling, Handholding, Harems, Hypnosis, Incest, Infidelity, Lactation, Light BDSM, Love Potion/Spell, Maids, Massage, Mind Control, Multi, Partner Swapping, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strip Poker, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 63
Words: 233,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: A collection of one-shots mostly featuring Jaune and the various girls of RWBY in kinky situations.Admittedly, fairly Arkos heavy, but taking reader suggestions for pairings and kinks to try out!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Everyone
Comments: 1154
Kudos: 1405





	1. Pyrrha's White Knight

Jaune wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, about to be pranked, or just enjoying the mother of all lucky streaks, but he absolutely was not questioning it. Right now, he had a lot more important things to focus on, and he wasn’t going to let the opportunity slip from his grasp just because he refused to accept his own good fortune. He was on a, incredulous as it was to even think it,  _ date _ with  _ Weiss Schnee _ . But more than that, it was going  _ wonderfully _ .

She had approved in his choice of restaurant. She clearly had an incredible time at the movie he picked. They were having such a lovely, sweet conversation between them… everything was going… it was going perfectly.

Weiss took a bite of her salmon. “Mmmm,” she sighed, closing her eyes to savor the taste, then opening them to gaze at him with a look that Jaune had never even  _ dreamed _ he might see directed his way, “Jaune, this date has been such a- a wonderful evening.”

But… no, he was certain he was imagining things. But he’d been imagining things all night and- no, he reminded himself. He was just nervous, just looking for the seam that would reveal that this all wasn’t real.

And besides, if Weiss’s cheeks had a sudden, pinkish hue or she occasionally had a slight hitch in her breath, it was clearly nothing extraordinary. He was just so micro-focused on her, so nervous of how their date might go wrong, that he was noticing things his mind automatically discarded every other day of the year.

But this time, it felt like something might actually be off. A faint tremble in her hand, the slightest movement to adjust herself in her seat, a few signs that seemed like maybe it wasn’t just Jaune reading into things. “Is… is everything alright?” he asked, hoping he sounded gentlemanly and not like he was prying.

“Yes! I’m quite fine!” she said, hastily, but in a soft way, to allay his concerns. “I just need to take a moment to freshen up,” she added with a smile. Then, quickly dabbing her lips with her napkin, she rose from her seat and walked to the restrooms.

Watching her walk across the restaurant, he couldn’t help but be enchanted. Even something as simple as  _ walking  _ was an opportunity for Weiss to demonstrate her incredible grace as she seemed to glide across the room. But he couldn’t help but notice that there was a slight sway to her hips, a gentle roll that wasn’t there when she walked around Beacon. She  _ couldn’t  _ walk like that at Beacon, the way it drew Jaune’s eye inescapably to her ass.

Jaune tore his eyes away and sank back into his chair at the thought.  _ She’s being polite! _ He scolded himself,  _ And you’re taking the opportunity to- to check out- she would be furious if she knew! _ He took a sip of ice water, hoping the cold would help calm him down a little. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that, even if he had gotten the date, even if it had gone incredibly well, he was still with  _ Weiss Schnee _ , and so he had to be on his best behavior if he ever wanted another date, much less- much less- his mind couldn’t escape the image of Weiss walking away, almost like she was  _ trying _ to give him a show.

Brothers. He reminded himself that it wasn’t just his happiness on the line. His friends had done so much to help him prepare for this date, and he couldn’t imagine telling them he’d ruined it by  _ staring at her butt! _ Ugh, why did he have to be such a Neanderthal all the time! He could just imagine Pyrrha’s disappointment with him, especially after she’d taken such an interest in this date.

He had to smile at that. Pyrrha was great. Easily the best partner anyone could ask for in Beacon. Not content to just save his bacon as a Huntsman, but she had asked him for pretty much every detail about the date, from the restaurant to the show to what he would be wearing, even what they should talk about! And she had so much helpful advice on how to make the night truly special. He had no idea why Nora had gotten so weird about it—they were partners, it was not like they were  _ dating _ —and he wasn’t sure what she was trying to convey with that look she’d given the both of them, but if he spent his time trying to figure out while Nora was being weird, he wouldn’t have time for literally anything else.

But he realized Weiss was coming back and… well, she seemed to have lost a step? Her cheeks looked a little flushed, but… the way her eyes locked on to his in a loving gaze, he realized none of that mattered compared to giving this beautiful, wonderful, elegant, so-out-of-his-league girl the best night he possibly could.

* * *

Weiss could scarcely stay standing up as she staggered through the halls of Beacon. She’d kept it under wraps for the night as best she could, but as she nearly reached her destination, it just became  _ oh _ so hard to keep it together.

Tonight had been…  _ oh _ , did she even have words for it? She and Jaune had gone on a date together, and it was the most wonderful, the most twisted experience she’d ever had! But she knew she’d have plenty of time to remember tonight as she opened the door leading into an unused room, where she found Pyrrha seated comfortably, waiting for her.

Immediately, she lowered her eyes and raised her skirt, to let her Mistress see the buzzing vibrator buried in her pussy.

That perfect, flawless smile nearly made Weiss cum on the spot. She had earned her Goddess’s favor! She was overwhelmed with ecstatic delight, knowing that she had- and then she remembered. She had been a dirty girl. A  _ naughty  _ girl.

“I- I was bad, Mistress,” she stammered. “I couldn’t hold back and,” tears sprung to her eyes, tears at both the shame of what she had done and knowing that she was such a stupid and worthless girl that she couldn’t even follow her simple instructions, “I- I came.”

“And did you come in front of Jaune?” Her Mistress’s voice had no censure, but she knew she was displeased by her disobedience.

Now her tears were really flowing. “No, Mistress. I… I excused myself,” she felt her face grow terribly hot, “I went to the restroom and came there.”

The imperious glare she received shattered any illusions Weiss had about being anything other than her Mistress’s horny little fuck toy. Pyrrha pointed to her boots. “Lick,” she commanded, and Weiss practically threw herself at her Mistress’s feet, thanking her for her mercy to even consider letting a girl as wretched as her kiss her feet. “Tell me about the night.”

“It was  _ wonderful! _ ” she cried, kissing the leather and tasting the dirt that was so much worthier than a worthless worm like she was, “Oh, Mistress, I was such a stupid, silly girl not to realize how right you were about him! Dinner was lovely, he was so sweet, and I- Mistress, I- at his door,  _ outside your room _ , I  _ kissed _ him!” It was the truth. Jaune had been a lovely dinner companion and she had enjoyed herself, especially because she knew that he was so far beneath her station, her social class, that she was  _ utterly  _ debasing herself by simply accompanying him—but to be  _ enjoying his company?  _ Completely unacceptable!

But her Goddess’s voice now took on a faraway tone, like she was talking to herself while watching the scene in her mind. “Yes, it was…  _ wonderful, _ ” she sighed. “You look so beautiful in that dress… Jaune must not have taken his eyes off you once. And you-” her breathing quickened, “fluttered your eyelashes for him, and- and that kiss, it must have- must have been…”

“It was amazing,” she replied, wistfully, “he’ll never kiss a warmer, softer pair of lips in his life.”

“He must have loved it. It must have been everything he ever dreamed of, and, and so much better,” she gasped, “than  _ I _ could have kissed him.”

“Yes, Mistress!” she cried, running her tongue up Pyrrha’s boot, “I’m so much more desirable than you!”

Pyrrha clearly bit her lip in shame and humiliation at Weiss’s words, to know that even a girl as stupid and useless as her realized that she was the one who truly deserved Jaune. It delighted Weiss to know that she could be of such service to her Mistress.   


“But you’re not just k-k-kissing him, not after the first date.” She loved the way her Mistress’s fetish turned even her perfect Goddess into a stammering wreck, practically shaking with shame and pleasure.

“Oh  _ yes _ , my Goddess! There will be so many more dates where he’ll fall more and more in love with me!”

“You’re going- ” her voice caught as she seemed to choke on the hurt and betrayal, “you’re going to  _ fuck _ him, and- and- and I’m…  _ I’m going to walk in on you! _ ” Her whole body seemed to quiver with the fantasy as she clearly imagined how hot it would be to have her love so cruelly stolen from her. Her hands reached into Weiss’s hair, raising her head up to her parted legs, revealing that her Mistress wore no panties. Weiss felt her heart quicken as her eyes beheld her greatest treasure as her Mistress’s voice became even more strained and far-away as she furthered the plan. “And… and he won’t  _ stop _ . Even though I’m right there. You’re too good! You’re- oh gods- you’re so much  _ better than me! _ ”

She nuzzled her cheek against her Goddess’s font, basking in its perfect warmth and whispered, “No, Mistress, he won’t even  _ notice _ you.” She shivered as each barbed word cut deep into her worship’s heart. “He’ll be fucking my virgin pussy and won’t- won’t be able-” she could barely hold herself together, her imagination running wild with the thought of being Jaune’s whore, willingly subjecting herself to his every base depravity, “I’ll be so hot and tight he won’t want to waste time even looking at a plain girl like you!”

“He’s going to-  _ oh gods!-  _ he’s going to  _ dominate you! _ You’ll worship him, and he’ll- he’ll steal  _ you _ from me!”

“He will! We will! Oh, Goddess, we’ll run away together and you’ll  _ never see us again! _ We won’t even think about you!”

“Cum for me, slave,” Pyrrha husked, her voice hoarse with need, “Cum for me like you’ll cum for Jaune!”

And she came! Loudly and wantonly, both at the command of her perfect Goddess and the thought of how Jaune would turn her into the debased pet she was always meant to be. And as she came, her Goddess blessed her with her own orgasm, the wonderful taste of her divinity all over her face, Weiss’s tongue lapping it all up in pure bliss.

As her orgasm subsided, she curled herself around Pyrrha’s leg, feeling a soft giggle come to her. She looked up affectionately, and met Pyrrha’s smiling face, which still had that power to utterly charm her. She broke out in a fit of giggles as Pyrrha reached down to tickle her face.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, though Weiss’s infectious laugh had reached her, too.

“I just…  _ this. _ ” she gestured around her. “What’s Jaune going to think when he learns about us?”

“Well… if all goes according to plan, the way Jaune finds out,” Pyrrha gave her a winning smile that nearly sent Weiss into a swoon. “I suspect he won’t be doing much ‘thinking.’”

Weiss giggled at that, leaving a trail of kisses down her Mistress’s leg. She supposed he wouldn’t have to fully understand their mutual humiliation fantasies, not when two hot and willing girls were so eager for a threesome. Pyrrha and Jaune would dominate her together, reveling in how wretched and desperate she was for their affection, and then they’d make Pyrrha watch as  _ she _ would use all of her charms to drive Jaune completely mad, until he confessed that he enjoyed fucking her so much more than he did Pyrrha. He’d satisfy both their fetishes, and, in return, they’d be the hottest and most adoring girlfriends a man could ask for.

It wouldn’t be long now. She just had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Fureurdenuit for giving feedback on this chapter!


	2. Disciplinary Action

_ This is for Ruby _ , Jaune reminded himself,  _ You’re doing this to help Ruby. _

He’d do anything for his fellow team leader. His first Beacon friend. The person second only to Pyrrha when it came to propping up his self-esteem when he needed it, deflating his ego and self-absorption when he  _ really _ needed it, and helping him become a real Huntsman. If Ruby needed him to fight a Deathstalker, he’d do it. Ask Professor Port to give a definitive ranking of his top ten adventures, he’d do it. Tell Nora that the syrup was for the whole table and not just her, gods help him,  _ he’d do it. _

But right now, that meant sitting down with an arrogant, bemused-looking Yang and a contemptuous Blake while he, of all people, tried to offer some relationship counseling.

As unqualified as he was,  _ someone _ had to step up. It had gotten out of hand: Yang and Blake seemed to break up every other week, only to immediately get back together, quarreling the whole time. And the fighting was the easy part: then there were the terribly tense moments at meals where both made a show of not talking to the other and everyone else felt so awkward and like they were anticipating a fight that it was  _ impossible _ for any of them to have a conversation or even enjoy their food. And it had been terrible for RWBY’s team cohesion.

Ruby had attempted to mediate like they’d been taught in Leadership class. She wasn’t in charge for nothing, and Jaune knew from personal experience that she was really good at helping people realize their problems and getting them to work together to solve them. But… she couldn’t help someone who didn’t want to listen to her.

Yang had refused to get “lectured by her little sister,” while Blake refused because she thought her leader couldn’t be impartial when her sister was involved—and if either girl wasn’t so self-absorbed, they would have realized that they’d both chosen reasons that were almost tailor-made to shatter Ruby’s heart! As much as he was concerned for his friends and for the well-being of their relationship, Jaune couldn’t lie—there was a quiet, seething spark of pure anger that was starting to burn inside him.

But he had to suppress it. He knew that intra-team conflicts were best resolved by getting things out in the open in a mediated space, and even if he wasn’t their team leader, he could still make use of some of the skills he’d picked up. “Okay!” he started cheerfully, to a less than enthusiastic response. “So, how about we start by having Yang express, using some of the techniques we’ve been talking about, what she feels is source of the problem.”

Yang jerked a thumb at her partner. “I just don’t get why Blakey here feels the need to make everything into a fight.”

“Okay, so let’s-”

Blake scowled, “Not every time I disagree with you is ‘a fight,’  _ you _ just can’t accept anything that isn’t fawning praise!”

“Okay, Blake, it’s Yang’s turn so let’s try to discuss what-” Jaune attempted to avert it, but the fight was already on, and neither girl had any interest in listening to him. Which, he had to admit, was how they thought of him outside of mediation, so why had he expected anything different here?

“Do you ever get sick of  _ constantly fighting?” _ Yang spat. “I swear, it feels like you’re trying to start fights just because you don’t know what to do _ when we’re not! _ ”

“Maybe we wouldn’t have so many fights if  _ someone _ wasn’t chasing after every  _ dick _ in Beacon!” Jaune flinched a little at the intensity with which Blake had said that particular word. This was… not where he had expected this thing to go. At all.

The accusation certainly left Yang reeling, her eyes flashing the terrifying red of her Semblance. “Oh, you’re one to talk!” she shouted, “We’re not even broken up for an hour before you’re draping yourself on Sun like a cat in  _ heat! _ ”

“Oh, and when we’re broken up, are you saying you’re not throwing  _ those, _ ” Blake gestured to her chest, “at everyone you can?”

They had broken into full on arguing. And then… and then that anger seized up in him. All his frustrations, all his annoyance, and most importantly at all, the knowledge that these two  _ stupid _ girls’ inability to think about how their actions affected anyone other than themselves! How they were hurting  _ Ruby! _ He didn’t think, not anymore, but acted, suddenly yelling “Enough!” and grabbing Blake by the wrist, yanking the surprised girl out of her seat and, before she could react, throwing her down over his knees and in a single motion, flipping up her skirt.

He barely even registered the shocked look on Yang’s face before he brought his palm down, hard, on Blake’s backside with a mighty  _ SMACK! _ Blake gasped, but before she could make another sound, his hand was already back up for another. “Why!”  _ smack _ “can’t you”  _ smack _ “just”  _ smack _ “REALIZE”  _ smack _ “that there are”  _ SMACK _ “OTHER PEOPLE”  _ SMACK  _ “who are affected by your actions!” he bellowed, bringing his hand down for one final smack as Blake cried out in… something he realized wasn’t pain.

He looked over to Yang, her mouth hanging open. He glanced down to Blake’s face,  _ burning _ with shame, and his eyes traced down her back to the site of his attention. Her cheeks were bright red, looking quite incredible on her pale skin. He couldn’t help but admire it, but that brought him to another realization.

She wasn’t wearing panties. These… these  _ sluts! _ This whole… this “counseling” had… this had all just been some kind of  _ foreplay _ for them? Have an ugly, public breakup, drag all their friends into trying to  _ help _ them, and then angry makeup sex? But as he looked at her exposed ass, there was also the undeniable truth that he now realized was painted on her thighs and his right hand: Blake was  _ extremely  _ wet.

He glowered at Yang, realizing the way her thighs were pressed tightly together could only mean one thing. The usually self-assured girl  _ shrank  _ before him as he pushed Blake off of his lap and snarled, “Your turn.”

Unable to resist his command, she swallowed nervously, slowly rising from her seat and approaching him for her well-deserved punishment. But Jaune was impatient, and, like with Blake, seized her by the wrist and pulled her into place. He flipped up her skirt and noticed, with disgust, that she was as bare and wet as Blake had been.

“Count off!” he growled, and a trembling Yang proceeded to do so.

_ Smack _ “One!”  _ Smack! _ “Two!”  _ SMACK! _ “Oh gods, three!”  _ Smack! _ “F-four!”  _ Smack! _ “Five!”  _ Smack! _ “Six! Thank you, sir!”  _ SMACK! _ “ _ Oh!  _ Seven!”  _ Smack! _ “Eight, s-sir!”  _ Smack! _ “N-nine!”  _ SMACK! _ “Ten- _ aaaAUGH! _ ”

He then pushed Yang off his lap and looked down on the two dazed girls, looking up at him with identical looks of pure, chastened regret. And, Jaune noticed, with some satisfaction, a trembling eagerness for more.

Yang was the first to speak, her face burning with shame. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, sir! We’ll be good!”

“We didn’t mean to be so selfish!” Blake pleaded.

“We promise, we’ll think about how our actions affect others!”

“A-and we’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you!” Blake added, with an unsubtle note of desire in her voice.

“Strip,” he commanded, and both girls blushed as they seemed to race each other to be the first to fully disrobe. Once naked, he pushed Yang to the ground and, grabbing Blake by the hair, roughly pushed her face to Yang’s slit.

“If your problems are caused by your girlfriend being a little cock tease, well,” he growled, “I’ve got the perfect solution right here,” and he slapped his dick against Blake’s backside, before resting it on her crack. With two needy sluts moaning with desire, he described exactly how they were going to solve their problem. “There’s only one dick in your life now, and it’s mine. You’re going to be good girlfriends to each other and if you have a problem, you’re not going to have it out in front of your team, you’re taking it to me, and  _ I will solve it. _ ” Then, to illustrate how, he thrust himself into a squealing Blake and drove her face into Yang’s pussy. “Do I make myself  _ clear? _ ”

Blake moaned her acquiescence into Yang’s thighs, the once snooty girl now reduced to his pleasure pet and clearly loving it. Yang’s eyes were unfocused as Blake’s tongue lashed her, but she babbled her agreement. The sight of both girls, two of Beacon’s most desirable and two of the biggest pains in his ass, now suddenly looking so meek and open to him, not to mention the thrill of having spanked both of their juicy asses red and raw, meant that it didn’t take Jaune long before he could feel a surge building inside of him. “Remember,  _ ugh, _ that this is for your own- good!” and then he came inside Blake, feeling her muscles tighten around his member and hearing the girl’s muffled cry.

As he withdrew from a panting and gasping Blake, he looked down on Yang and felt his cock stiffen as he realized that he wasn’t quite done here. Roughly shoving Blake aside, he moved on the blonde bombshell, the girl who endlessly teased him with those big, heavy tits, acting like he was a perv whenever he got flustered when she thrust them in his face. Well, now they were out, exposed, and totally at his mercy.

Yang gasped as he entered her. As he thrust, he was delighted to see that her breasts bounced and jiggled beautifully, like they were singing their approval of his actions. But he had work to do. Squeezing a fat tit in each hand, he glared and instructed Yang, “You’re not going to treat your sister like she’s a little kid, not anymore! She is your  _ Team. Leader.  _ And that means she gets your respect.” Then, giving her jugs a rough slap, he added, “It’s not like either of  _ you  _ could lead a team.”

Yang’s head nodded frantically. “Oh no, sir! We couldn’t!”

Blake pulled herself up to add, “We  _ need _ someone to tell us what to do. We’ll be good from now on, we promise!”

“I promise we’ll be  _ so _ good for you!” Yang added, giving her chest a nice, appreciative bounce. 

Jaune felt a cocky, irrepressible grin come to his face. “That’s what I want to hear. Now lick my cum out of your girlfriend’s pussy!” he ordered, as Blake quickly moved to sit on Yang’s face.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes! We’ll be good! We’ll be so good!” Blake moaned in ecstatic delight as Yang ate her out. It was too good, and best of all, he  _ deserved  _ it, for helping these girls figure out their relationship problems. It was the thought of how he could make sure his girls  _ kept _ behaving that brought him over the edge as he gave Yang the same treatment he gave Blake.

Watching the girls then move into a 69 for his amusement, Jaune figured, while he might not have handled this the way Leadership class had taught him, he’d certainly found an excellent way to resolve the problem.

* * *

Jaune was having lunch with RWBY and the rest of his team and it was going wonderfully. No anxieties hanging in the air, no accusations or infighting, just two teams sharing a meal and enjoying each other’s company. Glancing over, he saw Blake and Yang sitting side by side, giggling together and holding hands, looking exactly like two happy girlfriends should look. Then Blake gave Yang a furtive whisper, and both got up to leave.

Weiss looked at them icily. “Oh? And where are you going.”

“We’re just going to go to the library,” Blake said cheerfully, before giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek, “Get some studying done together.”

Yang smiled. “I just figured  _ my girlfriend _ and I could enjoy some time together.” Her emphasis on her relationship status was clearly a needle at the still-single Weiss, who bristled at the remark.

“Have fun!” Ruby waved as the pair got up from the table.

“Wow.” Ren sounded like he couldn’t believe it. “I can’t believe it. They haven’t had a fight in weeks, and I’m almost starting to feel like this is… like they figured it out.”

“Yep!” Ruby added, cheerfully, “there’s no arguments, they’re spending a lot of time together, and they’re  _ so _ happy.” Then she turned to Jaune, her big silver eyes sparkling with happiness. “Whatever you said to them, you really saved the day!”

Jaune blushed a little at the thought of Ruby learning what he  _ had _ said to them, particularly as the hand in his pocket brushed the remote he kept there, his way of  _ ensuring _ that they stayed good girls when in public. Perhaps it was for the best if Ruby didn’t know how he’d helped her.

“I’m just surprised Arc managed to actually make something better,” Weiss observed, airily, as Jaune flinched at her words.

Pyrrha, though, was the one to respond. “I’ll have you know,” she started, a barb in her voice, “that our  _ leader _ is quite a bit more capable than you give him credit for.”

Weiss was about to respond with some new insult for Jaune, only to get interrupted by Nora. “Uh, are they alright?” she asked, and Jaune looked up, only to see Blake and Yang leaning on each other, exceedingly red faced and embarrassed. Jaune realized that, bracing from Weiss’s insult, he hadn’t noticed how his hand had clenched on the remote, activating both girls’ punishment vibrators. He was about to shoot them an apologetic look, but then realized… they had probably just enjoyed it anyways.

But so distracted by his mistake, Jaune had missed the frustrated look that briefly crossed Ruby’s face as she looked over their quarreling partners. A frustration, he might have noticed, had he seen, that was not so dissimilar to the one he had had before, with Yang and Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to fureurdenuit for feedback on this chapter!


	3. I Wanna Be Bad

This… this was an unusual problem. 

Roman was, despite his boastful claims, proving to be less-than-able to provide the necessary quantities of dust for her plans. The White Fang was not-so-secretly plotting to betray her once she was inconvenient. Mercury was getting really annoying about how bored he was. And Arthur Watts was, tragically, still alive.

Those, however, were simple problems, in comparison. Manageable problems. Every plan had problems like those, and she was nothing if not a problem solver. 

But as far as Cinder’s wonderful, perfect cinnamon bun of a boyfriend knew, that’s not what Cinder was at all. She was just a sweet girl who loved nothing more than cuddling under a warm blanket with her sweetie next to a crackling fire, sipping hot cocoa and snuggling against his nice, warm chest. And, well, that wasn’t wholly untrue, she loved Jaune and  _ loved _ the way he made her feel, but she really wasn’t… that. Rather than cuddling next to a warm fire, Cinder was the kind to be  _ starting  _ a roaring fire, in a crowded warehouse to eliminate a rival. Cuddling her boyfriend was great, but he was the only one who got to see cuddly Cin-Cin (well, he and everyone else in the cafeteria when she would coo as he fed her forkfuls of chocolate cake)—everyone else got the iron grip of Cinder Fall, undermining the institutions of Vale so that it would shatter under a single blow as she conquered.

But… how would her sweet Jaune take it when she was toppling Beacon and subjecting Vale to her rule? When Ozpin was cast down and Salem’s banners were unfurled, when she started her dread march against the world of Remnant until all feared her name—would she have her darling boyfriend by her side? Would he refuse her cuddles if she didn’t stop her reign of terror?

And that, as pit of dread formed in her stomach, was the real problem. Would he make her choose, between him and her dream of world conquest? She… she had worked so long for this, had sacrificed so much for Salem, she couldn’t possibly be thinking of throwing it away for a boy, right? Just because he was cute and sweet and let her run her fingers through his messy hair and made her feel like she was his special little princess and had abs you could grate cheese on?

Cinder groaned. She knew she would pick Jaune. She’d pick Jaune over-

Wait, no! What was she thinking! She was a villain! She didn’t have to make difficult choices, she just had to take what was hers! She just had to get Jaune to come around on Team Evil, find a way to convince him to not only accept that she was dedicated to world conquest, but also to join her, to stand beside her, to love all of her. All she had to do was to think of the right way to present it to him, a way that would leave him loving villainy as much as she did!

Well… he might be her little sweetie pie, but Jaune was still a guy. A man. With all the weaknesses she knew of that gender, and if she just… dressed it up a little, she was sure he’d come around. What boy didn’t like a bad girl? He might even enjoy it! The thought of her Jaune all villainous and powerful… ooh, it just had her tingling!

* * *

Her plan could not afford to fail. Subtlety was risky, and a direct assault, if it failed, would lead to an unthinkable outcome. She could seduce Jaune (she’d certainly done so many enjoyable times so far!) but if he was turned off, if he wasn’t driven totally wild by her bad girl persona, all was lost. So she went with a tactic she didn’t like to use: Shock and Awe.

Cinder Fall knew she was hot. She was hot as hell, but one woman wasn’t enough for some men. So she opted for something to completely blow his socks off so hard, the idea of betraying humanity for the Queen of the Grimm would be something he couldn’t sign up for fast enough.

She knew Pyrrha hated her. Hated her with a fiery passion that Cinder couldn’t  _ wait _ to see let loose, possibly on the battlefield, much more preferably in the bedroom. And she knew she hated her because she loved Jaune. The girl’s crush was obvious to everyone except her sweet little muffin.

The plan had been simple enough. Forge a note in Jaune’s handwriting asking her to meet him at “their special spot,” and then, wait for her to head to the roof, so eager and desperate to believe it that she wouldn’t nearly be attentive enough to prepare for the blackjack to the back of her head. And then by the time she woke up…

Cinder had to admit, she was really liking the way Pyrrha looked tied up on her bed. Particularly the part where she wasn’t wearing any clothes, she really liked that part. But it was made even better as she came to, the look of confusion giving way to fear, then a righteous determination. Oh, she would be so fun to break!

“Cinder!” she protested, “Let me go right now you- you  _ lunatic! _ ”

Cinder gave a seductive, superior laugh that made her wish she’d remembered to bring a glass of wine with her to swirl as she lectured her helpless rival. Ah, she loved villainy! “But Pyrrha,” she cooed, “I’m only here to  _ help _ you.” That seemed to put a note of fear in the Invincible Girl’s lovely face. “Don’t think I haven’t seen how you look at my boyfriend...”

Pyrrha snarled at the reminder of her position. “As if he’ll stay with you when he learns what you’ve done! Jaune was always too good for you; it was only a matter of time before he found out what kind of woman you are!”

“Oh, he knows,” she laughed, “he knows I’m a  _ bad girl.  _ He reminds me every time he spanks me, or when I beg him to  _ fuck _ me on  _ your _ bed.” Oh, Pyrrha’s face twisted deliciously between disgust and arousal at the thought of  _ that! _ “But you can be a bad girl, too.”

She gasped. “I- how  _ dare _ you! I’m- I’m not-”

“I’m going to corrupt you, Pyrrha,” Cinder patiently explained. “I’m going to make you bad. And once you’re my sexy henchgirl, you’re going to help Jaune understand just how much he likes bad girls. How much he wants a harem of hot, sexy villains bent on world conquest!”

Pyrrha could only whimper in reply. As much as she might portray herself as Little Miss Perfect, there was a part of Pyrrha that clearly wanted to topple the pedestal she’d been placed on. She was an excellent choice to begin with.

“Can’t you picture it, Pyrrha? When Jaune realizes how badly he wants you that all thoughts of ‘morality’ and ‘propriety’ disappear as he just needs to  _ fuck _ you? Don’t you want to be  _ bad? _ ”

She whined with need but shook her head. “I- C-Cinder, you’re insane! I won’t join you! I’ll never join you!” 

Cinder smiled. “Oh, that was what I was hoping you’d say,” as she lowered her face to Pyrrha’s delicious snatch. ”Don’t worry, I’m going to make you feel  _ good. _ ” 

* * *

Pyrrha was panting, her breaths ragged and needy, and she felt like she was barely hanging on. Cinder kept her on the edge of release, again and again and  _ again _ , and right now, she was starting to feel like she’d do  _ anything _ just to get off. 

She heard a faint beeping, the sound of a scroll alarm. Cinder glanced down, and then looked up with a smile. “Oh dear,” she said in mock disappointment, “how unfortunate! I have a date with Jaune-” that name in her voice was like a dagger in Pyrrha’s chest, “and that means I have to leave you here with only Emerald to take care of you...”

Pyrrha was now aware of another presence in the room. Of course, Cinder’s loathsome little toady was there. Stepping up to dutifully assist her leader. But there was a chance here! Emerald, she knew, had an obvious crush on her leader! Surely, surely that could be exploited, and she could be reasoned with!

As Cinder left the room, though not before modelling two different pairs of crotchless panties to get Pyrrha and Emerald’s opinion on which one Jaune would like more (and Pyrrha hated herself for how the lacy red pair made her heart start racing), Emerald whirled on her.

“So,” she teased, “you’re the girl who thinks she’s too good for Cinder?”

“P-please, Emerald, I know you don’t want Cinder and Jaune-”

“Don’t try to tell me what I want,” Emerald warned her, cooly. “Cinder expects you  _ broken _ when she gets back, so unless you’re going to tell me you’re ready to submit to my mistress’s will, I-”

But she was cut off by a sudden arrival.

It… it was Jaune. Pyrrha couldn’t believe it, but it was- it was him! Her brave, heroic knight! She knew he’d be there for her, she’d held on as long as she could, and now Jaune was here! Jaune was there to save her, to-

No. No, it couldn’t, it wasn’t- 

But it was. Jaune was not alone. Cinder’s arms were wrapped around Jaune’s waist, her tongue licking Jaune’s ears with lustful intent. Jaune looked down on her with a critical eye, making her feel like he was assessing every inch of her naked skin to see if she measured up to the succubus whispering dirty promises into his ear.

“What do you think, Jaune,” her poisonous voice hissed, “She’s hot, willing, and wants you  _ so bad. _ ”

“I told you, Cinder,” he said, a note of scolding in his voice, “You’re the only girl for me. I like my girls a little more  _ wild _ than Pyrrha.”

“No, no, Jaune  _ please, _ ” she begged. “This isn’t you! Y-you’re kind and sweet and-”

“And he loves girls who aren’t like that!” Cinder interrupted, before slipping Jaune’s cock in her mouth and blowing him in front of Pyrrha. Jaune moaned in pleasure, lacing his fingers in Cinder’s hair and roughly fucking her face.

Jaune was lost in the blowjob, barely even aware that Pyrrha was even there anymore. “Yeah, oh, Cinder,  _ uhn _ , that’s so good,” he sighed, “Fuck! I love it when you’re bad.”

“No… no!” Pyrrha sobbed.

“Oh, stop whining,” Emerald cut in, “it’s just my Semblance. All you’re seeing is an illusion. He’s not actually here.”

“Why...”

“Oh, I just wanted you to see what it looks like. It’s just so arousing to watch when Jaune  _ takes _ Cinder, don’t you agree?”

No! She didn’t! It wasn’t- she wasn’t turned on by this! And yet, seeing Jaune lost in his pleasure, Cinder bobbing on his length... “Stop it, stop it, please,” she begged, “I don’t want to watch-” 

“You don’t have to,” Emerald teased, “You can just close your eyes. You’d still  _ hear _ it, but you wouldn’t have to see it. I mean, if you  _ wanted _ to not see it…” 

She was right. All she had to do was close her eyes  _ and why was that so difficult? _ The sight of Jaune, her beloved Jaune, now bearing down on her hated rival, giving her the pleasure, the intimacy she so deeply yearned for. The look on the illusory Cinder’s face, moaning in erotic delight as Jaune filled her tight pussy, that should have been her. She was the one who had been there for Jaune ever since the Emerald Forest! She’d been the one who’d trained him, who spent so many nights with him on the rooftop! 

“I don’t blame you,” Emerald mused, “It’s so lovely, whenever Cinder allows me to watch. The chance to see your betters making love...”

And she’d been the one who watched him as Cinder made her move. As the powerful, sexy bad girl enthusiastically rode him in illusion, she realized now she was just seeing the details. She’d already seen how she’d intrigued him, with her revealing outfits and her obvious willingness to satisfy his desires. Cinder was hot, but so was Pyrrha, right? 

No, it wasn’t looks that made Pyrrha lose. It was attitude. Pyrrha was boring. Plain. Too timid to be honest with her feelings when she’d been given chance after chance. It was her fault that Jaune overlooked her—how could she expect him to notice her shy, needy desire when Cinder practically smouldered with hot, dirty lust? Who wanted a boring goody two shoes when a bad bitch like Cinder would put out every night? Would enthusiastically suck him off, would take it up the ass, would tie up her romantic rival just to corrupt her into becoming her boyfriend’s eager sex pet! 

And that realization broke her will and the dam  _ burst. _ “Yes!” she cried, joy mingled with lust, “I want it! I want it! Oh Cinder, you were so right! I wanna be  _ bad! _ ”

All of a sudden, Cinder was there, the real Cinder! She’d been there the whole time, concealed by an illusion, Pyrrha realized with delight. “Then  _ cum _ for me, cum like the hot, naughty slut you are!”

And Pyrrha came! She came, gloriously, feeling her pussy spasm in joy as years of shackles were loosed from around her. She was free and powerful, a liberated woman, a-  _ ooh!- _ a  _ bad girl. _ She smiled, wickedly, at Cinder, “And here I thought you had a date with Jaune _ , _ ” she said with a naughty purr.

“Oh, I  _ do _ . But it’s later tonight, and we’re not quite ready yet...” Pyrrha immediately picked up her meaning. Of course they weren’t quite ready yet. They needed only one little piece more, and Pyrrha couldn’t  _ wait _ to pick her up and get her ready.

Emerald, however, seemed to think now was the moment to cut in. “C-Cinder, please,” she mewled, “you promised me that if I broke her, you’d let me… y-you promised....”

Cinder looked over to Pyrrha. “What do you think? Does she deserve a reward?”

All this whining… it was just so annoying! Emerald was just a needy, useless little girl, like Pyrrha used to be before she realized how much better it was to just take what you wanted like the hot bitch you were! She was a bedwarmer, at best, hardly deserving Cinder’s attention. “How about...” Pyrha said, feeling a wicked grin rising, “I use Emerald here as a practice run, show you what I’ve got planned for our  _ third... _ ”

Emerald looked up, fearfully, but, oh! That just made it so much better! 

* * *

Ruby had figured that something was up.

Pyrrha goes missing for a day, same with Cinder? And then Pyrrha sends Ruby a vague message to meet her in a far corner of campus? Yeah, this was a trap. Obviously a trap. But while Cinder may have been able to take out Pyrrha, she was going to find Ruby a much more difficult rival for Jaune’s heart.

Pyrrha was too nice. She would have certainly suspected nothing and made herself vulnerable. But Ruby came prepared, she thought with a grin, as she gave Crescent a nice pat. As she saw the figure ahead of her, she knew that Cinder was about to learn-

But it wasn’t Cinder. It was… It was Pyrrha. She wasn’t dressed in her Beacon uniform or her armor, but in a strange black robe. 

She raised her hand, and it seemed to glow black for an instant as Crescent was suddenly ripped from her hands! Before she could realize what had happened, a metal bar caught her in the back of the knees, knocking her flat on her face. And then, with a  _ click _ , she realized her hands and feet had been bound together in handcuffs. She glanced over to Crescent Rose, lying out of her reach, and then looked up, helplessly, to Pyrrha.

“P-Pyrrha!” she squealed, “what are you  _ doing! _ ”

“Helping you,” she smiled, and then she threw off her cloak and revealed…

Oh my.

Ruby’s eyes went wide at the black leather outfit Pyrrha had squeezed her voluptuous figure into. The tight corset made her breasts look  _ huge.  _ Those long black gloves she wore now had a lacy design that Ruby could already imagine seductively running up and down her body. And those garters… it took everything for Ruby to remind herself that this was a bad situation she was now in.

“I- I don’t know what you want,” she said, hoping that she could manage the panic running wild in her voice, “b-but whatever it is-”

“I told you I want to help you, Ruby,” she chided her gently, “I want to help you the way  _ Cinder _ helped me. Helped me realize how I could have  _ Jaune. _ ”

Ruby paled at her words. It was… it was insane! Lunacy! Impossible! Cinder would n-never share Jaune! A-and it…  _ gods _ , did Pyrrha’s outfit have to be so distracting?

Pyrrha giggled. “It seems like you’ve already figured it out, too! It’s so simple, Ruby: Jaune likes bad girls. Hot, bad, naughty girls who like being part of a big, sexy harem. Girls like  _ you. _ ”

“N-no!” she protested, weakly. She wasn’t… that wasn’t what she wanted...

“But you want Jaune, Ruby. You want him to fuck you like the sexy slut you are,” Pyrrha said, crouching down behind her, rubbing her fingers teasingly just above her pussy.  _ Oh no! _ She could- she could see how  _ wet _ she was! And the only thing worse was how  _ hot _ the shame was making Ruby! Pyrrha giggled as she noticed her wetness. “You’ve always wanted to be  _ bad _ , Ruby.” 

“That’s not true!” But it was. It was so true. Nobody paid attention to her; she was just the nervous, socially awkward kid sister. Jaune would  _ never _ notice her, not when girls like Cinder and Pyrrha were willing to break every rule she was too scared to for his pleasure. He wouldn’t want her. He wouldn’t want a girl who struggled to keep her lusts in check, who acted like she never ogled and fantasized about her teammates’ bodies. He’d want a girl who took what she wanted, a hot, slutty bitch in heat. He wanted a  _ bad girl. _

_ Oh _ , but Ruby could be bad for him. She could be so bad… 

“You just have to-”

She would! She would do it! Unable to resist anymore, to even wait for Pyrrha’s explanation, she cried out, “Yes! I’m a bad girl! I’m a bad, bad girl!” 

And Pyrrha rewarded her with sweet release, but the real pleasure came from finally admitting it, from no longer having to hold back that she was a dirty, lustful girl who  _ needed  _ sex, who needed to be a sex object, a toy for her beloved’s pleasure.

She was a bad girl. She would  _ dress _ like a bad girl, wearing a tight, shiny leather outfit like Pyrrha was in, the kind that showed off her breasts—no, her  _ tits!— _ for Jaune’s pleasure. She’d have to  _ talk _ like a bad girl, too—and she couldn’t wait for that!  _ “Oh Jaune,”  _ she’d moan _ , “I need your cock in my tight, wet cunt!” _ And she’d  _ be _ a bad girl. 

That would be the best part. Now that she’d experienced how magical it was to be a corrupted, fallen woman, she knew she had to share this joy with her team. Blake would learn a new place she was welcome to stick her nose into. And her big sister, oh, it’d be such a joy to squeeze those big boobs into a corset, tie her up, and put a little bow on her as a present for Jaune. And Weiss… she knew Weiss was in love with her. It’d be so  _ delicious _ to taste her tears as she told Weiss she  _ wasn’t good enough  _ for her, that she wanted nothing to do with a goody two shoes like her. She’d have to be Jaune’s personal pet whore for a  _ month _ before Ruby would even touch her! 

And she just knew Weiss would be totally addicted to her new Master within a week.

“What now?” she asked Pyrrha, eager to begin her new life as one of Jaune’s little pets. 

* * *

Jaune pocketed his scroll. Today had been… weird. Cinder was nowhere to be found, which wasn’t totally unheard of, she frequently had business that took her into Vale, but was a little sad. She was such a sweet girlfriend, and he loved her softer side. A day without her just felt… sad. But whenever he was missing his girlfriend, he was used to spending time with his partner, training or studying—he was so incredibly grateful that Pyrrha was so kind, to be willing to spend so much of her time getting him up to speed. But he couldn’t find her anywhere either. Just a message from her scroll that she had some business to take care of. And Ruby was missing, too, so he didn’t have anyone to hang out with.

He was feeling sad and lonely, and then he got the message that told him to go to a high-end hotel in Vale, get a key from the front desk, and head straight to a room on the top floor. Invited to a hotel to meet her in her room… Jaune had to admit, he was excited. Yes, he loved his sweet and cuddly Cin-Cin, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy her kinky side. 

Though he didn’t get why she was so preoccupied with having sex on Pyrrha’s bed? Just seemed rude.

But he arrived at the door and slipped his keycard into the lock. The light turned green and the lock whirred as the room was opened to him. He entered, eager to find out what his girlfriend had prepared for him, but he couldn’t have imagined what was waiting for him inside.

Cinder, his adorable Cin-Cin, was lying on the big, king-sized bed in a short black robe. Except… she wasn’t alone. Two other women, two very familiar women, were lying beside her in matching robes. They seemed to slide off the bed like a trio of serpents, his girlfriend at the center, but he literally couldn’t believe the pair that flanked her.

Pyrrha and Ruby, green and silver eyes clouded with lustful gazes, looked back at him with mysterious half smiles. Jaune was far too stunned to say anything. Was this- what, what could it be? 

Cinder turned her head to give Pyrrha a long, slow kiss, then turned to kiss Ruby, both girls nuzzling and fondling his girlfriend. 

At that, they stripped off their robes, revealing all three were wearing matching outfits, shiny and black and making all of their boobs look  _ amazing. _ Even Ruby, the smallest of the group, looked proud and busty as she bounced her naked chest for his approval. Pyrrha’s hefty, naked tits, her olive skin making a fantastic contrast with Ruby and Cinder’s paleness, were dangling invitingly like a pair of ripe fruit. And Cinder, his hot, sexy girlfriend, stood between the two, presenting them like they were his birthday gifts.

“We want to be your bad girls, Jaune,” Pyrrha cooed.

“We’ll be so bad, so naughty, all for you!” Ruby promised.

“You just have to make us  _ feel good, _ ” Cinder purred.

Suddenly, they were upon him. Pyrrha kissed him as Ruby and Cinder got him out of his jeans. His cock sprang out, rising to the occasion, and somehow growing even  _ harder _ as Ruby gasped in amazement. Oh, but then he felt as two pairs of lips traced kisses up and down his length as Pyrrha started  _ whispering. _

“We love you Jaune,” she moaned as she nibbled his ear, “we all love you so much. We just want you to love us, too.”

“ _ Uhn,  _ oh yeah, yeah, I love youuuuuuu-” his voice rose as he saw Cinder and Ruby started making out over the tip of his dick.

Pyrrha kept going, her voice a breathy purr, “We just want you to love all of us. All of our dirty fantasies, our sexy desires, our quest for world domination!”

...world domination? That sounded-  _ oh, _ Cinder and Ruby started sucking so eagerly on his cock he completely lost track of the way words worked.

Yes. Yes, he was down for whatever they wanted. World domination or whatever it was, yeah, they could conquer whatever they wanted,  _ just don’t stop! _

Cinder looked up at him sweetly, helping Ruby as her little mouth struggled to deep throat his cock. “You can do that for us, right honey?” she asked in her cutesiest voice, “you’ll let your girls conquer Vale, won’t you?”

Ruby’s tongue- how did she know how to  _ do _ this! “Ohhhh, yes, yeah, of course, whatever you saaaAAAYYY,” and he came gloriously. Looking down, seeing his cum ooze out of Ruby Rose’s very pleased mouth, he very nearly fainted… which he promptly did as soon as Pyrrha swooped down to give Ruby a lusty kiss to get her share of his load. 

* * *

The Queen of Vale was quite happy, ruling over all she surveyed.

Her royal secretary, Beacon’s former deputy headmistress, though now in a much more fetching uniform, was giving an update on something or the other. Their personal bodyguard, the Invincible Girl, stood beside them, admiring how powerful, how  _ sexy, _ the ruling couple looked. Alas, Ruby and her team were out, quashing some opposition to her rule. It had been so long since she and Jaune had been able to enjoy a proper orgy.

But she had more important things than orgies right now. As she sat in her King’s lap, her mouth open, her eyes focused on that forkful of chocolate cake he had for her, all Cinder could do was wait for him to slide her delicious treat into her mouth. “Nyam, nyam, nyam!” she tittered cutely as he fed her.

“Who’s my good girl?” he asked, running a hand up and down her thigh.

“I am! I am!” his cute little Cin-Cin cheered. And it was true. She was a good girl. She was a  _ very _ good girl. But only for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Fureurdenuit for feedback on the chapter, and for giving me some of the ideas for it.
> 
> Speaking of which, as I've mentioned in the comments, I am open to hearing people's suggestions and requests! I can't guarantee I'll get to every idea, and I do have a backlog of already written stuff to still get through, but if you'd like to share an idea in the comments, I don't mind hearing it.


	4. Joan's Arc

The world was a place of incredible joy and light. It was something that she knew to be a fundamental truth. She stood on the steps of a fairytale castle, a bastion of the hopes of the world, a bulwark against the threat of the Grimm. She and her sisters were the next generation of heroes who would turn back the tide of darkness and bring hope to all the people of Remnant.

And yet… Joan Arc was miserable.

Miserable because this wasn’t a place of joy and light. Not now. Miserable because it was all her fault. She knew she didn’t truly belong here at Beacon; she barely belonged at _any_ Huntress’s Academy! Joan was a fraud. A deceitful, cruel fake, and worse, one that tore apart the bonds of sisterhood that  _ should _ be forming here at this hallowed institution.

She was poison, a pollutant that marred everything she touched.

This morning, at breakfast, she had hoped to make a peace offering, a way of mending fences, and yet, it had been a disaster. She had made crepes for her team and her friends in Team RWBY, and while the girls were clearly delighted, and she foolishly dared to hope that, perhaps, food was the way to harmony, it quickly collapsed. 

She could still picture it so vividly: Weiss, the sweet girl who she had only just made headway in finding the vast depths of warmth hidden behind her frosty exterior, came to her, complimenting her cooking as Joan blushed and deferred that anyone can do what she had done. But Weiss was insistent, telling Joan that her crepes were finer than even her best chefs in Atlas could make, and, if she was interested, Weiss would be more than happy to hire her to-

And then Blake cut in, enraged. Joan loved Blake dearly, and had done all she could to help her feel more comfortable as a Faunus at Beacon, even if most of what Blake asked for was ear petting. And something that involved a collar and leash, and Joan didn’t quite understand how it was supposed to make her feel more comfortable as a Faunus girl, but she was willing to do it! But Blake suddenly had a dozen accusations, that Weiss was trying to buy Joan, even accusing her of intending to  _ enslave _ her—a rather ridiculous accusation, though Joan wasn’t sure how to read Weiss’s face when Blake had said that.

Pyrrha, her wonderful, perfect partner who had sacrificed so much of her time to make Joan a capable Huntress, particularly in terms of grapples and holds, had wrapped her arms around her protectively at that. She insisted that nobody would be taking Joan anywhere, though Joan ware barely listening, so embarrassed she was by the fact that Pyrrha, in her passionate defense of her undeserving partner, had accidentally not realized where her hands were. And she certainly wasn’t aware of how her fingers were squeezing her poor chest, and certainly couldn’t have been aware of how good it felt!

But by that point, it was chaos. All the girls Joan loved most in the world, from her first friend Ruby to her bubbly teammate Nora, they were all at each others’ throats. All thoughts of crepes and harmony were lost as in a melee of bickering and then a melee of… a melee. Weapons were drawn, words were said, a fight was had—though Joan had been pulled away by her quiet teammate, Lily Ren, before the fighting could start for real. And staring at Ren, clearly trying to articulate something to her, but being far too shy to say it, Joan realized what she was trying to tell her.

Her moment of heartbreaking realization came when she noticed that as soon as the rest of the girls had realized Joan was gone… the fighting stopped. That was clearly what Ren wanted her to notice, and there was only one conclusion she could draw from that.

She was poison. Everywhere she looked, she caused strife. It was no wonder Miss Goodwitch was so quick to assign her to personal detention—and making her clean her personal quarters in that humiliating maid’s outfit? Because she knew, even if she couldn’t prove it, that Joan only belonged there as a janitor! 

It was only a matter of time before she was found out, but Joan could no longer even care if she was expelled. It was what a wicked, selfish girl like her deserved. No, she was afraid that the damage she had done might be permanent. That she had  _ ruined _ the friendship of seven dear girls, all so lovely in their own way, and she couldn’t imagine a punishment bad enough for someone who had done that. All she could hope for was to throw herself at their mercy and beg that, if they could not forgive her, that she at least be allowed to make some restitution!

* * *

Everyone but her was stupid!

Ruby furiously slashed apart combat bot after combat bot. Every! Single! Stupid! Person! Was! In! Her! Way! And-

Well, she caught herself, not  _ everyone _ was stupid…

There was Joan. She could  _ never _ think of Joan as stupid. Joan was pure sweetness and light, like cotton candy or a sunny day come to life, so radiant and cheerful that even now, as Ruby furiously tore apart robots in her anger, it felt like the clouds were parting and everything would be good from here on out.

But of course it wouldn’t. Because of her stupid teammates and  _ stupid  _ friends.

Joan had made them crepes! Sweet, kind Joan who never thought of herself before everyone else had made them all a painstakingly difficult and delicious breakfast that made Ruby’s heart sing and her  _ stupid  _ partner, she thought, quickly firing six shots into the heads of six drones, had to ruin everything! She’d spent so much time explaining to all of her team the ground rules she’d negotiated with Pyrrha—stupid, stupid Pyrrha!—and they’d ignored her. Like always. Like she was just some stupid kid.

And what really hurt—she felt the sting of tears starting to well in her eyes—was that Joan probably thought of her as a kid, too. The goofy kid sister, her “first Beacon friend,” and nothing more. Joan would never feel for Ruby what Ruby felt for her. Not her desire to kiss her soft lips one million times, not her desire to snuggle her under a warm blanket, not her desire to grind Joan’s innocent face into Ruby’s pussy until she grew addicted to her taste and lived only for her Mistress’s pleasure. Joan would never even think of Ruby for any of those. Not with sophisticated and beautiful full-grown women like Pyrrha or Blake or Weiss or  _ Yang _ throwing themselves at her.

Stupid Yang!

Stupid Yang and her stupid big boobs that she was always mashing Joan into like she only wanted Yang’s boobs and didn’t, maybe, kind of, maybe want to bury her face in Ruby’s-

A metal bar struck her from behind and sent her tumbling. And now thinking about her stupid teammates had distracted her in the middle of her training! She just wanted to go back to her room and have an angry cry at how frustrating everyone else was!

Of course, as she hit the ground and the robots around her depowered, she found she couldn’t wait for her room. The sniffling was already upon her, and she hoped, she so, so hoped, that Yang wasn’t around to tease her for being a crybaby. She felt the sob coming as the trickle of tears crossed her cheek.

And then she felt a hand on her shoulder. A compassionate hand, a kind hand, a hand that had no judgment for her, who wouldn’t call her a crybaby and just made her sorrows just dry up… until, of course, she looked at whose hand it was.

Who else could it be?

That angelic face framed in her messy, golden hair. Those soft blue eyes and full, kissable lips, that look of pure sweetness and concern…

Her angel had watched her get beat down by a robot and throw a tantrum over it. She moved to bury her face in her hood, step one of her rapidly forming plan to die of shame, only for Joan to catch her hands before she could. And now she was- she was practically- it was close enough-  _ she was holding Ruby in her arms! _

“It’s okay, Rubes,” she said, softly, “I think I… I could use someone to cry with, right now.”

W-what?  _ What? _ All thoughts of her own sorrows were immediately forgotten.What could Joan, her sweet perfect Joan, have to cry about? Which bitch did Ruby have to scythe down for marring her sunbeam’s face with sadness? “Joan, what’s wrong?” she asked, silently pleading that it was something she could fix.

“N-no, it’s nothing- nothing important,” but Ruby knew her sniffles, and knew that it wasn’t “nothing.”

“It’s okay,” she said, softly, “It’s okay, Joan. Whatever it is, you can tell me, and we’ll-”

“I’m ruining everything!” she wailed, and it took all the self control Ruby had not to kiss her sweet tears away. “I d-don’t  _ belong _ here!”

“That’s not true!” Ruby protested, “Joan, you’ve changed  _ everything. _ With Weiss and Blake and-” her voice hitched tremulously for a moment, “and me,” she added, softly. Joan had been the girl to make her realize so much about herself. That she could be a leader, or that her enthusiasm and optimism weren’t weaknesses as a Huntress, or that she had a lesbian dominatrix fetish—Joan had been the cause of Ruby realizing all of it!

But Joan shook her head. “I’m-” she croaked, “I’m a fraud. I forged my transcripts. Ruby,  _ I don’t belong here! _ ”

Ruby paled at that. She couldn’t believe it. She could scarcely understand it. “It’s, I mean- well, nobody  _ knows _ , so, if you just- just need me to keep your secret, I can!”

“Pyrrha knows,” she answered, sadly, “And she’s been trying to help me become a better Huntress, but, Ruby, that’s the problem! It’s not that I’m not a fighter, it’s that I’ve ruined everything. I’ve poisoned the school, Ruby! I’ve tainted everything!”

“Joan! You make everything better, you-”

But the girl’s mind was made up, the look of horror and self-directed disgust in her eyes was unavoidable. “What happened this morning, Ruby? All of you, you’re all such wonderful, lovely girls—you should all be the dearest of friends! But with me… I am the apple of discord, Ruby. My weakness, my shamelessness… I have brought strife into this school, and with it, I’ve torn apart the bonds of both of our teams!”

Ruby looked at her, horrified by the words she couldn’t believe her dear, kind Joan was saying. It- it wasn’t her fault! She was blaming herself for what those jealous, scheming sluts were- and then she realized what Joan meant. Ruby would gladly have gone to war with the entire school just to see Joan smile—and so would every other Huntress. They’d rip the whole school apart until Beacon was no more, and the negativity would bring an unending tide of Grimm down upon Vale, now on half strength, forced to rely on Huntsmen alone… it would be the end.

But as she hopelessly stared at Joan as she denounced her own shamelessness, Ruby felt something like a solution grow stronger within her. She couldn’t bear the thought of blaming Joan, the very picture of innocence, for a problem caused by the jealousy and insecurity of others, as much Ruby’s fault as anyone else’s. But, perhaps... a little injustice might be the solution, a way to negotiate the pride and desires of her friends. Joan, she realized, could be the scapegoat, the sacrifice that allows them all to mend their differences. And she had been… a bad girl. A very bad girl, Ruby thought with an unexpectedly eager thrill.

She lay a reassuring hand on her Joan. “I-” she swallowed, “I have a solution. For everyone. You’re just going to have to...”

And as she whispered her plan to Joan, Ruby couldn’t help but feel a surge of desire as her sweet angel blushed furiously… but did not object!

* * *

Ruby had summoned JNPR and RWBY to a “top secret” meeting. Well, she’d summoned JNPR, but Pyrrha had no idea where her leader could be. After the events of this morning, where she’d only been interrupted from giving a few tramps a well-deserved beatdown by the realization that her beloved Joan was gone, she’d gone on a tear to find her. She’d nearly lost her patience with Ren, the treacherous sneak of a girl who’d attempted to abscond with her leader, when Ren could only say that she’d lost her nerve, and hadn’t been able to tell Joan the confession of love and devotion she had planned.

All around her was treachery. Ren and Nora, two of her closest friends, girls she thought of as though they were her own  _ sisters _ … they were both treacherous skanks when the chips came down. She knew they had a plan to team up and share Joan between them. Like she was looking for  _ quantity _ over quality.

They knew nothing about Joan. All they had was just a silly infatuation; they had no idea about her partner’s true desires. Only Pyrrha truly understood her. She was the only one who knew her darkest secret, she was the one who was actively protecting Joan from all that would threaten her. The late nights spent practicing, the study sessions… she was only moments away from Joan realizing that they were destined for one another. 

But she had to handle these sluts first. She found a seat in the empty classroom, glaring as the RWBY girls showed up. Weiss acting like she was too prim and proper to even  _ consider _ the lustful thoughts she so clearly had, Blake, always trying to seem the victim to capture Joan’s sympathies, and Yang, with her overt whorishness. Of all the girls in this nest of vipers, she hated them the most. Except… where was the worst of them? Where was  _ Ruby? _

But she didn’t have time to look around. “Come on,” an impatient Yang barked, “What are we all here about?”

“Me.”

And then Joan revealed herself. And... what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight black corset—and that was all she was wearing. Her heavenly breasts, those lush, happy handfuls that Pyrrha struggled not to grope and squeeze every training session, were fully and joyfully exposed. But every happy bounce of those lovely titties was in stark contrast with her shamed, sorrowful face.

She looked almost to be at the point of tears. “I’ve realize that there is strife between our teams, and strife  _ within _ our teams, and I-” she choked, “I realize that I am the cause. But!” she spoke up quickly to prevent any interruptions or objections, “I know I am also the solution.”

For once, all the girls were silent. Part shame, for having caused such sorrows for the girl they’d all happily give their lives for, but also astonishment to see the most innocent and pure girl at Beacon dressed so brazenly.

She struck her chest with her fist three times, and Pyrrha had to stifle a moan at the way her flesh jiggled with each blow. “I am a dirty, naughty, sinful girl. I  _ need _ to be punished for my transgressions so that I can be forgiven. Slake your lusts on my body. I  _ deserve _ it. Use me for your pleasure. Let my body become the bond that makes us sisters!”

Pyrrha was horrified. This couldn’t be allowed! Not in the least! She didn’t want to share- Joan wasn’t some toy to be used by anyone who wanted her! She- she wanted to protect Joan from this! To be her shield, her strong arm that held all the dangers of the world at bay! How could she let-

“Pyrrha?” Ruby asked cheerfully, “You’re Joan’s partner: would you like to go first?”

She… she had never thought she’d be offered… she swallowed heavily, knowing that today, she would be the one to take her innocent Joan’s precious virginity. “O-okay,” she said, thickly.

Joan gave a quick pirouette that left every girl in the room drooling and then bent herself over the desk, legs parted to reveal that she, too, was drooling. Oh, that naughty,  _ naughty _ girl!

Suddenly, Ruby was beside her, an armful of sex toys in hand. “It’s going to be so beautiful, to watch you and Joan strengthen your bond as partners,” she said as she passed Pyrrha a strapon with a long, black phallus, delightfully bumpy and ridged. “Break her in half and shatter this silly feud!”

Pyrrha needed no more encouragement as she felt the strapon slide right into Joan’s slippery pussy. “Oh!” the girl cried, feeling as Pyrrha’s rough thrusts relieved her of her virginity, “Oh, take me, Pyrrha! I’ve been a dirty girl, and I need to be punished for inflaming your desires! Use me like you’ve always wanted to!”

Though it was hard to focus on anything other than her blonde beauty’s wanton cries, and even more wanton body, Pyrrha was too well trained to ever fully let her guard down. And yet… instead of feeling the glare of furious jealousy she expected, Pyrrha only felt amorous stares of pure lust. The air was perfumed with the soft, feminine moans of arousal as she knew every woman in the room was touching herself to the sight.

And then Ruby came forward, her own, cheery red rubber phallus proudly thrusting forward as she strode over. “I felt the two of us could bring our teams closer together,” she purred, “if we made a truce _ through _ Joan.”

Pyrrha smiled, and roughly forced Joan off the desk and in place so she and Ruby could take the little blonde slut from both ends. Hearing Joan’s virginal throat gagging on Ruby’s fake cock made Pyrrha realize that Ruby wasn’t her enemy. As they spitroasted Joan together, Pyrrha noted, to her amazement, that she really had no reason to dislike the girl, now that they had figured out their differences with Joan. And with that obstacle out of the way, the scales fell from her eyes as she realized that Ruby was actually a very sweet girl, whose enthusiasm and kindness made her a treasure to know. How had she allowed herself to become so blind? But with Joan choking on Ruby’s strapon as her hips shook and quivered with Pyrrha’s harsh thrusts, her body was becoming the bond between the two Huntresses.

She loved Ruby. Tears sprang to her eyes as Joan came again and again, unable to resist their two-pronged assault. As she was released from their torments, she slid to the floor, looking now like the slutty mess that hid behind her perfect appearance. “More,” she gasped, “N-need to m-make everyone… everyone happy. Need to… need to fuck, need  _ mooooooore _ .” And Pyrrha and Ruby were all too happy to give her exactly that.

She graciously allowed Team RWBY to go first in making use of Joan’s ravaged body, and while she had expected some pushback from Ren and Nora, they seemed to have realized that it was as much pleasure to  _ watch _ Joan be used like a common whore as it was to treat her like she was their personal sex pet.

Yang nearly suffocated Joan in her boobs, making her lick and suckle every luscious inch. When it was her turn, Blake had produced a collar and leashed her, declaring Joan to be her new pet puppy. On command, Joan barked, rolled over, sat up, and licked Blake to orgasm. And Weiss, insistent that  _ she _ get to claim one of Joan’s virginities, bent her over a desk and fucked her up the ass with a strapon. Joan moaned and yelped as her Snow Angel cruelly dominated her with frequent, hard  _ slaps _ on her jiggly butt.

And all through this, Pyrrha sat and watched in fascination, watching as these girls she, only moments before, considered the most treacherous vipers she knew released their every depravity upon her beloved Joan. And all she could think was how she wanted  _ more _ . More abuse, more girls, more bonds made by sharing Beacon’s hottest piece of ass.

It was now JNPR’s turn to ruin their leader’s pussy, but Pyrrha was surprised when Nora and Ren both turned to her, tears in their eyes. “Pyrrha,” Nora began, “W-we, before this, Renny and I, we’d already come to a decision...” her voice trailed off as she struggled to find the words.

“We didn’t want Joan if it meant losing you!” Ren burst out.

“We t-though we could… share her? We want our first time with Joan to- to be with  _ you _ , Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha teared up as well. She felt so, so guilty that she had thought that her two closest friends could ever betray her, at how often she’d suspected these lovely girls of disloyalty. “I’d love to,” she said through her sobs as they all hugged.

Each girl took a strapon, and Pyrrha savored the sight of her teammates descending upon the exhausted and overwhelmed girl before Ren nimbly slipped herself underneath Joan, sliding the panting blonde onto her rigid phallus. Joan silently gasped, her voice too hoarse to do more than squeak, as Nora took her from behind, and Pyrrha, her heart bursting with love for her team, stuffed Joan’s last hole by plugging her mouth with her strapon.

United in a single purpose, the three began coordinating their thrusts, and Pyrrha loved the way Joan squealed and shook while coming again and again from their relentless onslaught. Turning their leader into their fuckdrunk sex toy had been the best thing to ever happen to them, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora relentlessly pounded their darling little subby toy.

All around them, the lust in the room had reached a boiling point, and even as the girls had satisfied their desires with Joan, it seemed that their release had only unleashed more desire. Pyrrha could see Blake dominate Weiss, the prissy girl now leashed and collared for play. And Ruby was cruelly tugging at Yang’s hair as she forced her own sister to suckle, praise, and worship her breasts. She knew she couldn’t wait for her own chance to make Ren’s serene face all twisted in need, or to teach Nora the meaning of discipline! And it had all been made possible by their sweet, subby, slutty leader, choking on Pyrrha’s fake cock as her teammates made her airtight.

Eventually, alas, all good things had to come to an end, as the orgy finally dissipated into something less riotous and lewd. The girls, naked and satisfied, lay sprawled out comfortably around the room.

“You know,” Yang spoke up, “Coco and Velvet would pay top dollar for a chance to dress Joan up and make her their bed slave for an evening.”

Weiss giggled. “Heh, Neptunia would double whatever Coco offered—she’s been lusting after Joan since she first got to Vale!”

“Ooh!” Blake chimed in, “How about I get Velvet and Sunny for an all Faunus orgy! I’ll call some of my girls from the White Fang, too, so we can show how much humans are committed to the peace process!”

“What about Cinder?” Pyrrha suggested, “I’m sure she and her little pack of sluts would be willing to lick my boots clean for a week in exchange for a night with Joan.”

“Ms. Goodwitch and the Headmistress are going to expect their cut at some point...” Ruby added.

Pyrrha looked over at her partner as her friends eagerly discussed how to best whore her out to the school. She was a wreck. Her face, smeared with runny mascara, drool, and various girls’ juices, had lost some of its angelic glow. Joan was a fallen woman now, the thought bringing Pyrrha to new heights of desire as she watched her moaning lewdly on the floor, her hips still bucking and shaking as though she still needed to get fucked.

She crouched down. “How do you feel about fucking every girl in this school for money?”

“Woul’ it make ‘em happy?” the fuckdrunk girl slurred.

“It sure would!” she answered, cheerfully.

“So happy...” she murmured happily, her finger slipping down to rub her clit. “Joany wan’s to make everybody so happieeeee...”

Pyrrha slid her own finger into Joan’s pussy as she ruffled her partners hair. She would make everyone so very, very happy. She was such a wonderful girl, and she couldn’t believe her luck that such a sweet little whore had been dropped into their lives. They were all so lucky to have her.


	5. Arslan Agonistes

Arslan had vowed that this year, at the Vytal Tournament, she was going to finally, _finally_ defeat Pyrrha Nikos. No, not defeat. _Humiliate_. She would beat her the way Pyrrha had always done to her, and she’d finally have satisfaction for a lifetime of defeats. At Sanctum, at Regionals, every single match between the two of them, always the same ending.

Arslan left flat on the ground, Aura well in the red, fury churning in her gut as _that girl_ loomed over her with that insipid, _apologetic_ smile and… _offered her a hand up_. Like Miss Perfect was her friend, like she hadn’t just _humiliated_ her in front of everyone. Every. Single. Time. It didn’t matter how much she practiced, or how hard she tried, she always lost. 

But not this time!

Sun had befriended some of the members of Pyrrha’s sister team, and despite the fact he echoed Reese’s warning that she was coming off a little crazy, it hadn’t been hard for Arslan to coerce him into giving her the information that she needed. It seemed that Pyrrha went onto the roof to practice with her team leader—if it was anyone other than Miss Perfect Goody Two Shoes, Arslan would be certain what they would actually be “practicing” up there, but Pyrrha actually would be honing her skills. 

It’d be the perfect spot to confront her, to let her know what to _expect_ from this year’s Arslan Altan! To get some good digs in, to engage in a little pre-Tournament psychological warfare. Yes, this was going to be the opening salvo in her victory this year.

She heard the grunts and scuffles of training and the hated sound of her rival’s voice was clear on the air. It aggravated her to hear it as she opened the door and-

They weren’t training. At least, not how she _expected._

In the corner of the roof, Pyrrha was bent over, gripping the railing, as her leader, as he… he was… Arslan didn’t even really have a word for it, it was so… 

“Pyrrha,” his commanding voice cut through the noise of her pants and whines, “When we’re up here, what did I say about _being quiet?_ ”

“I’m sorry Master!” she cried out, “But your cock is just so big and stuffing me so _full_ that I-” and then she _yelped_ as Arslan heard the juicy _smack_ of Arc’s hand across her rump.

Arslan staggered backwards, watching the door slowly swing shut. One voice in her mind told her to stop it from closing, before it cut off her view. Another said to get the hell out of there. And a third voice, quiet, but furious, told her to march right in there and…

Stop them. Obviously, stop them. It was… what they were doing was… it was obscene! Lewd! Completely inappropriate and worse, stolen! Arslan knew she should have been the one getting dominated by-

Dominating! Dominating! That’s what she meant! She should be the one bending the Spartan over and teaching her a lesson, grinding her face into the ground, the rough texture of the roof against her cheek a constant reminder of her inferiority, that big, powerful cock stuffing her tight pussy while he slapped her ass like she was a common-

Arslan realized her hands were doing things on their own that _needed to stop right now._

She couldn’t be here any longer. Another moment standing before that door and she’d do something truly insane. But still, her legs seem rooted to the spot, some part of her clearly desiring nothing more than to go _forwards_ , but she couldn’t allow it to get a foothold on her. She turned and ran down the stairs, desperate to just be anywhere else.

* * *

Breakfast was awkward.

Bolin was awkwardly rehearsing a speech, which was quickly becoming garbage love poetry, he swore he would give to Yang Xiao Long, the blonde Beacon girl seated across the hall that had so enraptured his attention. Reese, sweetheart that she was, was doing her best to make him reconsider, and was sending quite a few looks Arslan’s way, trying to get her to do the leadership thing and talk him out of embarrassing himself.

But she had other things on her mind.

When Bolin had gestured towards Yang, Arslan couldn’t help but notice two of the people she was sitting with. A blond and a redhead, sitting down at the breakfast table, chatting with their friends, acting to all the world like the two of them hadn’t consumed all of Arslan’s dreams last night. Dreams of lying on the floor at the center of the stadium, utterly defeated, too exhausted to even prop herself up, much less move, and so she could only lie there and watch as Pyrrha greedily licked and slurped her reward from her team leader. Or another, where _she_ was the dominant one, only to slip and suddenly, the both of them were upon her, taunting, mocking her and her delusions that she was anything other than their subby little toy.

But she was jostled from her fantasies- her _dreams,_ when a girl she immediately recognized as the singer and heiress, Weiss Schnee, was now clearly giving Jaune a rough dressing down that he was taking with embarrassed awkwardness. Absolutely nothing at all like the man she’d seen last night—that man would have put the bossy girl in her place, on her knees, _where she belonged_. Was that- had that actually happened last night? Or was it just a… she didn’t know, but her memories now seemed so aggravatingly implausible that she struggled to bring every detail she could to mind. It had to have been real, right?

Bolin had gotten up from the table, Reese’s efforts to stop him had clearly been in vain, and she sprang after him in a last ditch effort to try and stop him from embarrassing himself. Arslan looked back to her breakfast. Whether or not what she had seen last night had happened was independent of the bigger issue: she had it _bad_ for Jaune Arc.

Nadir got her attention with a chuckle. She looked up with a scowl. “You know… this whole time, we’ve been talking about your deal with Pyrrha as an ego thing…” she bristled, at the accusation of her ego, but even more so that the rest of her team was talking about her like that behind her back, “but I think it’s a much simpler story, isn’t it? You and Pyrrha—you don’t want to _punch_ her face...”

“Shut up, Nadir.”

“Arslan,” his voice was no longer teasing, but concerned, and Arslan felt momentarily guilty for her hostility. “This isn’t healthy. You like who you like, and there’s nothing wrong with having feelings for someone you have a rivalry with. But you have to admit it, have to get it out in the open, so you’re not doing… this.”

She groaned. Nadir was right, and that was terrible: she hated whenever he was right. But she couldn’t deny it. She deflected his further questions, but, inwardly, she resolved that she needed to take action. She had to find Jaune.

And then… well, she’d have to play it by ear.

* * *

Finding Jaune had not been easy. Sun wasn’t giving her help as she was starting to “sound obsessed” with JNPR, and even her most furious glare wasn’t enough to change his mind. Neptune was made of less stern stuff, but he, unfortunately, had no idea where to find him. It was actually on her way to track down Team RWBY to try to force one of them to give up Arc’s location that she happened to stumble upon the man himself.

“Oh, hey, you’re from Mistral, right?” he asked, sounding like a pleasant dunce and not the man who had seized command of her entire sexual identity. “My partner’s Mistralian, and I was wondering- _oof!”_

Cutting off whatever he was about to say, she grabbed him and dragged him into a nearby classroom, and then slammed him against the whiteboard. She stared at him. He was clearly terrified; she knew that he was no match to her, even if he had been armed, and she felt furious… and also, very uncertain.

What was she supposed to do now? Challenge him? Tell him she knew about him and Pyrrha? Kiss him? 

And so, with nothing else to go from, she slugged him in the gut. 

Arc doubled over from the hit. “Urk-” she hadn’t thought she’d hit him that hard, but she had to admit, she was in an emotional state right now. “W-what was that for! I didn’t- whatever happened, I didn’t mean it!” 

She stared at him. “Are you going to fight back?”

He looked at her incredulously. “What? No! Why did you-” 

“Hit me!” she demanded, “Fight back, damnit!” and she shoved him against the wall again.

The look he gave her, incredulity mixed with fear, was not what she had been hoping for. “I’m sorry? I don’t know what you want with me, but-”

“I don’t care, just _hit me!_ Punch me in the face, or take a swing, or bend me over your knee and _spank-”_

She turned red, realizing what she had just said to him. Arc, though, seemed to be coming to a dawning realization. “I’m… guessing that maybe you saw something with, um, me and Pyrrha?” 

Her face burning with shame and struggling not to start rubbing her thighs together, she nodded. 

“And you…” She couldn't bring herself to answer.

He sighed. “Okay, there’s a lot of ways we could have done this without sucker punching me in the stomach. Go talk to Pyrrha; she’ll explain everything.” 

No! She wasn’t going to have to go through this again! Not with Pyrrha of all people! “What? I-” 

“Oh no,” he cut her off, “this is your _punishment.”_

Arslan felt her mouth get very dry and another part of her get _very wet_ at hearing that.

* * *

Finding Pyrrha had been comparably easy. She was, of course, training, a small gaggle of admirers watching as she effortlessly dismantled a set of combat drones set to… _Level 9?_ Arslan only ever soloed- no, she took a breath. That’s not what she was here for.

As she finished her match and quietly accepted the applause, compliments, and naked flirtation, Arslan felt a moment of sympathy for her rival. None of these spectators understood her at all. She’d just finished a rigorous training session, and she certainly didn’t seem to be in the mood for conversation, and yet this crowd of fans pressed in on her, completely oblivious to the fact that her pleasantness was clearly forced?

“A- _hem,”_ she cut in, and suddenly, the crowd parted. Their rivalry, two women of different sides of Mistral, the very image of the Mistralian tradition of _Agonists,_ locked into a long conflict of unmatched skill and ability, was well known. “Pyrrha?” she asked, her voice iron and severe, “A word?”

The crowd gasped, but none dared intervene as she led Pyrrha away from them. Once she found a secluded spot, she turned, looking at her rival. Her dear, hated rival. “I’m sorry if I scared you,” she said, “but I felt you could use a reprieve from the crowd.”

She watched as a smile lit up Pyrrha’s face, and hated herself for how happy it made her. “Arslan,” she laughed, “that… actually means a lot. I really thought you... didn’t like me.”

 _I don’t!_ Her mind protested. But… No, she had other business. “I… also spoke with Jaune.” Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow at that. Arslan’s eyes went to the floor. “And I said I had to speak with you… to be punished.”

She felt two hands suddenly clasp her shoulders, and Arslan looked up, right into those shining, emerald eyes that seemed now to take up her whole vision. “Arslan! I-” she pulled her into a sudden hug, “I- oh, of course you can join us! I really- I-” and now she was tearing up on Arslan’s shoulder.

“W-wait!” she protested, “Jaune didn’t t-tell me anything about- anything! He just said you’d explain things.”

Pyrrha pulled out of the hug. “Oh.” She paused for a second. “B-but you do want to sleep with us, right?”

Her breath caught in her throat. Yes? No? Clearly, part of her wanted Jaune to grind her face into the dirt and take her like a bitch in heat, but another part of her refused to ever bow to anyone, _ever._ “I- I don’t know,” she admitted, hopelessly.

Pyrrha gave her a sympathetic and reassuring look. “Well… w-would you like,” and Pyrrha’s eyes suddenly flashed with something that Arslan recognized all too well. The dominant gaze of a champion took her breath away, “Would you like to get a sample?”

Arslan could only shake her head _yes,_ finding words far too intimidating at the moment. Pyrrha looked down on her with a haughty expression. “Kneel, slut.”

She knelt before she even realized she was doing it. Reflex and instinct told her what she wanted, now staring right back at her at eye level. She could practically _taste_ it.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Pyrrha said, slipping out of her armor, “but I worked up _quite_ a sweat out there...”

Arslan inhaled, the scent of Pyrrha’s perspiration driving her to new heights of lust. She couldn’t help herself as she leaned forward, only to get grabbed and shoved back. “Naughty, naughty,” Pyrrha teased. “You don’t have _permission_ yet...”

“Please,” Arslan whined, “please, please, I-”

“Will you submit to Jaune?” she asked, “Become his personal pleasure toy and admit you don’t _deserve_ any better?”

“Yes, Pyrrha, I-”

“Yes, _Mistress!”_ she commanded.

“Oh yes, Mistress, forgive me, Mistress,” she babbled, words from a place deep inside her she never realized she had spilling out, “I’m a stupid needy whore, Mistress, I don’t-”

She was cut off as Pyrrha gripped her by the hair and _yanked_ her forward, right into her snatch. Arslan needed no instruction, eagerly kissing and licking her Mistress’s slit. She loved it, loved it so much, the scent, the taste, everything about it drove her more and more wild as she realized how much it... it degraded her!

As she ate her out, Pyrrha started to explain things. “Master likes strong, muscular girls… and he _loves_ us all weak and needy and helpless. It’s a _huge_ turn-on for him when we can’t resist him, when our bodies are _overpowered_ by our horny little pussies.” She licked eagerly. She had been overpowered! All her strength and discipline meant nothing against how much her drippy pussy needed to get filled by her Master’s cock!

Pyrrha suddenly released her from her delta, but Arslan was left with her mouth agape, drool and Pyrrha’s juices running down her face. She must have looked like a total messy slut, and Pyrrha’s smile confirmed it. “Now,” she said, her smile turning dark and predatory, “Are you going to be a good little slut for Master?”

 _“Yesssssh,”_ she slurred, her jaw and tongue exhausted from the exertion.

“Will you obey his every command, accept every humiliation, and live for his pleasure like the cock-starved little cunt you are?”

“YESH!” she cried, the realization, the act of finally admitting what she wanted, awakening a deep and powerful _need_ within her.

“Well, if you can be a good little sub...” Pyrrha pondered out loud, “I _suppose_ I could help you offer yourself to Master.”

Arslan whimpered with delight, but before she could say anything, Pyrrha grabbed her by the jaw, roughly pulling her to look her straight in the eyes. “But let’s get one thing straight,” she said with a terrible fury, “I’m not about to lose to you! I’ve never lost to you before, and if you think you can outdo me in Master’s eyes… _bring it on,”_ she challenged.

But there was no hatred in her fury. No, it was something… arousing. As she panted, “Yesh, yes Mistress!” she felt a new feeling tingling in her. Not just sexual desire, but a new, yet still familiar, fire now lit inside her.

“No, not ‘Mistress,’” Pyrrha corrected, though still as severe, “Pyrrha. We’re both equals before Master now.”

“Y-yes, Mis- Pyrrha,” she corrected. And then Pyrrha smiled and kissed her.

“He’s going to be so excited!” she gushed.

* * *

She loved her new collar.

It felt so snug and tight and her little tag, emblazoned with “Master’s Pet Whore,” jingled as she walked, tottering in her high ballet boots, with her hands bound behind her. Pyrrha yanked on her leash as she struggled to keep up—her balance, she had to admit, was far better than this, but it was so much more fun to let Pyrrha punish her and make her struggle to walk.

She was led into a room, stumbling, struggling to stay upright, but then she saw... him.

Sitting on the bed, giving her a critical look over—but she could see a hint of approval in his eyes!—was Jaune Arc. Seen for the first time since she’d accepted her new place. Since she’d submitted to him as her Master.

Pyrrha, smiling, removed the ball gag from her mouth. “Master!” Arslan gasped, “P-please let this-”

“Did I say you could speak?”

Jaune’s voice had no trace of his earlier character. This was the Jaune from the rooftop, the one she watched turn the unbeatable, implacable foe of Arslan’s entire life into a silly little sex pet. She was terrified, realizing that she’d only been in his presence a few seconds before she offended him. She furiously shook her head, knowing not to protest out loud, lest she anger him further.

“Tell me...” his words were slow, measured, “what is your _place_ here, Arslan?”

“W-wherever my Master would have me,” Arslan stammered, desperate to regain his favor. “In any position h-he would like!”

Jaune smiled, and Arslan struggled not to come at his mere approval. This was a test of true discipline, and Arslan had never realized how much she _needed_ a man who would make sex as rigorous and demanding as the rest of her ascetic life. Then he pointed to the ground in front of him, and Arslan could scarcely accept her own fortune.

She knelt before him as Pyrrha unzipped Master’s jeans. She sighed as she looked upon what she had struggled against for so long. It felt like it was imbued with all the might of her struggle, of the truth she could not deny. Looking upon her Master’s cock, it was a symbol of her new reality, her new truth. As she wrapped her lips around it, she graciously took it into her loving mouth, adoring the way it finally sealed her position forever. She was his now. His happy, submissive lover.

And Pyrrha, with her hands guiding Arslan’s head as she bobbed back and forth, struggling now to take as much of her Master’s cock into her throat as she could, Pyrrha was her best enemy. Her beloved, wonderful rival. Their contest now was not for the other’s defeat or destruction, but the joyful struggle to outdo one another, to drive her opponent to new depths of servitude and submission, as her rival would, in turn, drive her to go further as well.

Her anger, her rash vow, it all dissipated into the warm, happy lust that now swirled all around her. As she sucked his cock, she felt an inner peace, a tranquility she had long sought in meditation and training finally settle upon her.

It was a long, crazy trip to get here, but now that she was, it simply felt _right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before WearyCurmudgeon suggested Arslan for my fanfiction.net story, "Lucky Rabbit" (check it out for more scenes of Jaune shoved against a chalkboard!), but that note did prompt me to finish tying the story together. So thanks for the prompting!


	6. Weiss Cucks Jaune

It had been a long time since she’d last seen Pyrrha. Seated at her kitchen table, a steaming mug of coffee in her hands, Weiss listened as Pyrrha pointed out all the features of the newly remodeled kitchen. It was very nice; Pyrrha had certainly done well for herself after graduation, and her fighting career had certainly brought in more than a comfortable income.

However…

Weiss continued to listen politely, but her mind barely registered what her friend was saying. It wasn’t right. None of this was right. A girl like Pyrrha, a woman as _incredible_ as Pyrrha, deserved more than a nice townhome in Vale. Her home was nice, but she just- she deserved more! She should be living in nothing less than a palace, the very _lap_ of luxury, in- in-

She should be in the Schnee manor!

A quizzical look crossed Pyrrha’s face, and Weiss was quick to tamp down her anger. No, she hadn’t waited this long, she hadn’t risked so much just to spoil the plot now. She could discipline herself. For Pyrrha. She waved her concern off, and Pyrrha went back to talking about

It had been love at first sight. Weiss had been stupid and arrogant, then, in their first year at Beacon, and had foolishly ruined her chances. But for the next four years, as she nurtured her crush into full-blown love, she had undone much of what her younger self had set back and built a friendship with the girl. And yet, despite how close they grew, Weiss had not been able to stop… _this._

Just as she had that thought, Pyrrha gestured to her new dishwasher, and the act of pointing had been marked with an unmistakable sparkle. A diamond. His grandmother’s engagement ring. And the gold wedding band beside it, a permanent reminder that Weiss had _lost_. She had lost the most beautiful, lovely girl in all of Remnant. She was _achingly_ perfect, no longer the already-incredible teenager she’d first met, but now a fully mature woman. She was statuesque, with the elegance and poise of a tigress, the Queen of the Ring and the Queen of Weiss’s heart. But she was- she was-

She was _his._

To even think his name would break her composure, and she couldn’t have that. Their wedding had tested her discipline more than any of the boardroom brawls or family power struggles she had overseen in her post-Beacon career. Only Ruby, her partner and closest friend, had realized that anything was amiss. She had comforted her after the ceremony, and had helped create an excuse for her to leave the reception, holding her as she cried and cried in her hotel room. She had felt awful about it—Ruby was such close friends with… him—but Ruby had insisted she be there for her.

But she knew that she had to maintain her composure now. As the torch she carried for Pyrrha burned into a full bonfire, she had known that, one day, she would be hers. She’d have that statuesque body pose for her, naked. She’d see that gorgeous red hair pooling around her thighs as the tongue that was right now telling her about contractor issues would eat her out. She just had to keep her focus, and everything would go exactly as planned.

Weiss was finally going to take what was hers.

* * *

While Pyrrha had won fame in the ring, her husband had sought out humbler employment as a Huntsman specializing in Search and Rescue. A rather skilled one, at that—she knew he’d become somewhat famous for his exploits. She could respect him enough to know that he did good work, heroic work, and if he hadn’t stolen the love of her life, Weiss would say that he was proving to be the finest of them all. 

But that work meant that he simply… wasn’t always home. And it had simply been unfortunate coincidence, and not at all bribing an official to get her the assignment schedule of Vale’s Huntsmen, that her visit had coincided with a time when he would be out of town. An assignment, she had noticed with some surprise, he’d be undertaking with Ruby. But it had seemed to be a fairly easy and tedious security job, which would help her manage some of the guilt of what she had planned.

She knew Pyrrha would feel lonely, and she’d seen it confirmed when they met in her kitchen for coffee. She’d almost leapt at the offer to meet for drinks later, and, since she knew Pyrrha wasn’t one for the club scene, she’d used her connections to get them a table at a discrete, expensive restaurant in downtown Vale. A few drinks in, and they were chatting like it was Beacon all over again. No awkward small talk about remodeled kitchens, just funny stories as two girlfriends-who-could-have-been-girlfriends caught up.

Weiss had just finished a story about a particular gentleman from her sister's almost-comical dating life that had left Pyrrha cracking up. She sighed, “It’s a shame you came when Jaune wasn’t here,” she said, a hint of a slur in her voice—Pyrrha had never been good at handling alcohol.

“Yes, well… his work is important.” Weiss held her composure, though she wasn't thrilled to hear that name.

“ _So_ important,” she sighed, “so important that it seems like he’s always out...”

Weiss blinked a little at that. Had… had she misheard? That didn’t sound like… She had thought _she’d_ be the one to bring that implication up! Again, though, she reminded herself: composure. She had to maintain her composure. Even as giddy as the wine and her words had made her feel.

“I’m sorry,” she offered, sympathetically, “I have to imagine that’s something you’ve had to figure out, as a couple.”

“Yeah...” Pyrrha responded sadly, rubbing her finger on the base of her subtly-topped-off wine glass. “But it’s hard. Especially because...” and she bit her lip and blushed.

But Weiss couldn’t pass up the chance. “Come on,” she said warmly, “we’re both girls here. We can talk about… _those_ things.”

Pyrrha giggled a little at the implication. “I shouldn’t be drinking,” she confessed, “Jaune’s not home and…” she leaned down to whisper, “I always get horny when I drink.”

 _No!_ She- no, she had to focus! “Pyrrha!” Weiss teased, “I didn’t need to know that!”

“You said we could talk about these things! That’s what I thought you meant!”

Weiss laughed, light and musical, as she put up her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I did say that. I’m sorry. Please, continue.” _And please, please continue sipping your chardonnay._

Which, of course, Pyrrha did. “I just… well, when he’s not home, and I miss him, well...” she trailed off

“I mean,” Weiss nervously giggled, “you take care of yourself, right?”

Pyrrha looked momentarily scandalized, then blushed. “It’s just… it’s not the same. I get lonely, and, um, self, um, care just makes it worse. It just makes me feel more alone. The house feels so big when he’s gone and I just want him to be back.” Weiss felt both a wave of sympathy for her friend and a momentary surge of anger that she would _ever_ be left in this condition. Pyrrha deserved the _world,_ and if her husband couldn’t… but Weiss wasn’t going to rise to it. Not when she was so close she could almost _taste_ it.

“I’m so sorry, Pyrrha, I would never have-”

“No, no! It’s okay!” Pyrrha quickly interrupted. “I’m really glad we got together, really! Seeing you, well,” she blushed a little, “it’s made my day a lot less lonely.”

“I’m glad,” Weiss replied. “But I still… I’m sorry, Pyrrha, I’ve missed you all while up in Mantle and I’ve felt so bad that I haven’t visited sooner.”

Pyrrha’s eyes teared up a little. “I’ve missed you, Weiss. We’ve all missed you, a lot.”

“I… I know.” Weiss felt a stab of guilt. But she couldn’t come back to Vale before now, not with… everything that had happened. “And I want to make it up to you. You were mentioning how empty your home felt when you were on your own. If it wouldn’t be too much of an imposition, well...” now it was time. Now was the moment of truth, “I could spend the night.”

Pyrrha’s eyes, practically sparkling with gratitude, sent Weiss’s heart into the stratosphere. Her words, the quiet, almost reverential, “That would be lovely,” sent her even higher.

* * *

Pyrrha giggled as Weiss followed her to the door. “I feel like we’re misbehaving,” she tittered, “like I’m sneakin’ home and tryin’ to hide that I’m tipsy!”

Weiss laughed, “You’re not that drunk, Pyrrha. You’re just a lightweight.”

Pyrrha pushed her, teasingly. “I’m not a lightweight!” she protested, “They just kept refilling my glass!”

More true than not, but Weiss didn’t want to dwell on it too much. She helped Pyrrha a little with her key as she opened the door and the two stumbled in. Of course, in the motion, with Pyrrha leaning on her and the sudden surge of them going through the portal… Weiss had ended up palming Pyrrha’s ass.

“I- I’m so sorry!”

“Weiss!” Pyrrha cried in shock, but… almost a little teasingly. “Naughty, naughty,” she giggled and Weiss felt like she was about to die. “I should, _snrk_ , I should give you a spanking!”

Oh yes. Oh yes, she should. “Pyrrha, I-” she stammered.

But Pyrrha flopped down on the couch. “ _Oof!_ Why did we put our bedroom upstairs,” she whined. “M’tired.”

But Weiss felt a small pang of sympathy as she looked at the tired champion, her sweet Pyrrha, flopped on the couch. She stroked her hair, loving the way Pyrrha sighed at her touch. In a better world, she’d do this for her every time she had a little too much to drink. But could she really bring herself to take advantage of her, like this?

No, she couldn’t.

“Alright, come on, I’ve got you,” she said, helping Pyrrha up from the couch.

“Weiss, I’m fine...” she complained, but didn’t particularly oppose her.

She led her up to her bedroom, letting her steady herself on her as she approached the bed. But something in Weiss made her do something she shouldn’t have. She paused. She stopped just enough that Pyrrha was thrown off her balance, which spun the girl around as Weiss caught her in her arms.

Suddenly, she was holding her beloved. Her face was just inches away from her. Her lips…

And Weiss kissed her.

And then Pyrrha kissed her back.

With a slight shove, Weiss pushed Pyrrha onto the bed and the two made out on the bed. It was amazing, incredible, everything Weiss had ever hoped, had ever dreamed of! Pyrrha’s lips were so soft and she was such a wonderful kisser as her tongue forcefully explored the inside of Weiss’s mouth. And Weiss was all too happy to let her.

Finally, they broke the kiss, the both of them gasping for air. Pyrrha giggled. “I-I told you I always get horny when I drink.”

“Should have gotten you drunk at Beacon, then,” was Weiss’s sultry reply.

“You should’ve!” she gushed, and then she tackled her into another kiss. Clothes were coming off, though Weiss wasn’t sure which ones and how. But her redheaded goddess, the woman of her dreams, was soon wholly revealed and exposed before her. Weiss wasn’t sure when she’d gotten on top of the amazon, but she paused a second, drinking in the beauty before her.

Pyrrha struck a little pose. “I guess you’ve been waiting for this for a long time?” she asked, playfully.

“So long,” she moaned, as she dove into Pyrrha’s breasts. She kissed and licked and nipped and adored every inch of skin she could as her lips wrapped around her nipples, playfully grazing them with her teeth. Pyrrha gave a little _yelp_ and a quick swat on Weiss’s ass that brought her attention back to Pyrrha’s gorgeous, gorgeous face.

“You told me… you’d make me less lonely. And then you squeezed my butt. So you’ve got to make things up to me!” she cheered.

“H-how?” Weiss asked, trying to suppress her obvious hunger.

But she could feel Pyrrha wiggling her legs, with obvious meaning. Weiss scooted to the bottom of the bed and set her eyes on the purest thing she’d ever seen. Pyrrha’s pussy, wet and inviting and oh-so-perfect. She uttered a silent prayer of thanksgiving and then did her level best to make Pyrrha forget that she’d ever had a lover besides her.

“Oh!” It seemed like it was working. “Oh, oh, oh! Oh, Weiss, don’t stop! D-don’t stop!”

She had no intention of it, her tongue darting to Pyrrha’s clit, teasing and toying with her button as she felt her walls start to tremble. Kissing, licking, sucking—Weiss had fantasized about this moment for _years_ , and she deployed every trick in her arsenal to bring Pyrrha to climax.

“Oh gods, Weiss, oh, oh, OH!”

And she came! The taste was exquisite, and Weiss could have lived off of Pyrrha alone if she could. She looked up, eagerly, at the flushed face of her dream girl. “Did you like it?”

“I, _oh_ , Weiss, that was… that was...”

She sensed something in Pyrrha was starting to waver, some sense of guilt and marital responsibility, the hooks that the enemy had in her. But Weiss wasn’t going to allow it.

She quickly moved upon the other girl. “So,” she purred, “how about you return the favor?” parting her own legs.

Pyrrha seemed to hesitate, but that hesitation was only for a moment. Weiss knew she was intrigued, but moreso, in her state, with arousal mixed with alcohol, her inhibitions were down, and the lure of infidelity was stronger than even her bridal vows. Haltingly, she lowered her face to Weiss’s slit, her tongue slowly extending…

But Weiss, after so many years of waiting, had used up all her patience. Grabbing her by her lush, red hair, she _pulled_ the girl into place, finally seeing the sight that had haunted her dreams, as her lap was full of lustrous crimson and she introduced the champion’s dexterous tongue to the pleasures of lesbianism.

And Pyrrha took to it well! It was amazing to feel her uncertainty vanish as she took to pleasuring Weiss. This was how it was supposed to be! No Jaune, just two women who loved each other showering each other in that love! She was so much better for her than him! She would treat her like a Queen, like she _deserved_ , she would never have a night alone, she would never feel the need to cheat!

“Oh, Pyrrha! I n-never should have let you marry him!” she pressed her legs together, trapping Pyrrha from responding. “I’m going to make love to you again and again and again until you’ve forgotten all about that silly boy! Just like it- a-always s-should have- should have- haaaapppeeEEEENED! OH YES!”

And with that, she gushed, coming all over Pyrrha’s sweet face. But that was fine. She’d be very happy to clean her up.

And as she licked her taste off of Pyrrha’s smiling face, she just knew, just _knew_ that she had won.

* * *

Weiss slowly woke from her sleep. Had it all been a- no, no it hadn’t been. She was in Pyrrha’s bedroom, in her bed. It had happened. She had _finally_ made love to Pyrrha Nikos!

She felt a surge of joy flutter in her heart, and she rolled over to give Pyrrha a quick peck. Except… Pyrrha was gone. She looked around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was still dark, and she wasn’t sure where Pyrrha had went. But then she heard her voice, faintly, coming from downstairs.

Weiss crept to the stairwell, where she could hear Pyrrha talking—she was on the phone.

“...sorry if I woke you, honey. I just… needed to hear your voice.”

She should have felt guilt for this. For knowing that she’d driven a wedge in Pyrrha’s marriage, that she’d made her beloved feel so guilty herself, but all she could feel was a surge of perverse joy, the satisfaction of victory. _Go ahead_ , she thought, _call Jaune. Hear his voice. Realize who you belong to. Who you truly deserve._

“Yeah, Weiss came by to visit… mhmm, yeah, she’s um… she’s spending the night...” _she sure is_ “she’s asleep… yeah,” she laughed, “you were right.”

Suddenly, Weiss’s ears perked up. Right about what? She couldn’t hear what Jaune was saying, but she didn’t sound like she was struggling with the shame of infidelity. She sounded… happy.

“You… you’re the best husband ever, you know that? The _best._ ” She gushed, and Weiss felt a pit of dread form in her stomach. “No, no, you are! What other husband would indulge my little fantasy? Oh, honey, it was so good, so good! It was _everything_ I hoped and-”

No, no, no, no, no, this was _not_ happening! Weiss felt the anger and shame boil inside her. This had not been- _she_ had not been- some, some kind of fetish! But Pyrrha’s words, her awful, awful words kept coming. “I’ll tell you all about it when you get home, it was so _amazing_ , and I’m so, so happy you’re okay with this. I really am. You have no _idea_ how much this meant for me. Tell Ruby that you’re allowed to cheat on me, too!”

Weiss stifled a sob. Not with Ruby! Anyone but her! Jaune had stolen the love of her life and now he was poised to sleep with her best friend.

An oblivious Pyrrha kept twisting the knife. “No, honey, she’s had a crush on you since Beacon! She’s got it bad, too. Did you not notice she slipped out of the reception before we even got to the toasts? She totally wants to jump your- noooooo! Honey, stop being sweet and start being horny! I want you to get in her bed and- okay, okay,” she laughed, the musical trill of a woman in love. In love with her husband. “You’ve got a long day tomorrow, I know. Good night, sweetie. I love you. And, and really: _thank you._ You’re the best husband _ever._ ”

Weiss slumped against the door. She knew she had to go back to the bed, to pretend to be asleep. She couldn’t bear the humiliation of facing Pyrrha while _knowing_ that she’d not only failed to steal her from her husband, but that she’d only made their bond _stronger._ As she limped her way back, defeated, all she could think, the only thought on her mind, was how much she hated that this just turned her on more.


	7. Not Like I Like Them Or Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story suggestion from fureurdenuit, who asked for Eve Taurus and Ilia with a human fetish.

Ilia stumbled through the White Fang camp. Her Faunus senses and combat-trained reflexes suggested that she should have been easily able to pass through an active combat zone, or skip across the girders of a construction site, or dance through a minefield with almost no trouble, but here, in the camp, she seemed to almost be walking into a tent or a pole or somebody else every minute. This wasn’t like her. Even a human could manage this, a dirty, useless, u-ugly human with his big, thick-

Ilia collided with another pole just in time to stop her from having another dirty thought.

Her forehead throbbed in pain, but she was grateful for it. It was a reminder that she had been having wrong and incorrect thoughts, the kind that diminished her standing in the White Fang, and if anyone learned about it, even the slightest hint of her human fetish, she’d be cast aside immediately.

And her Brothers and Sisters in the White Fang were all she had left, now. The stinging pain in her forehead was drowned in a wave of sadness as she remembered what she’d lost. Blake… She sighed. Blake had been the best thing in her life. She was funny and clever and passionate and beautiful and when Blake was around, Ilia didn’t even _think_ about humans, except as the vicious, cruel enemies they were. But then Blake left, abandoning Eve on a train car as she escaped to, of all places, _Beacon._

She felt a surge of anger towards Eve. Stupid, stupid Eve! She was supposed to be their great, super-special “leader” and, yeah, Ilia used to think that Eve was the greatest leader the Fang had ever seen, but if she was so great, how come Blake _left?_ If Ilia was Blake’s girlfriend, she’d never take her for granted or get mad at her or do anything other than make her the happiest girl in the whole wide world and _she’d still be here._ She’d be snuggling with her Blakey right now instead of stumbling through a camp like she was- whoa!

She’d smashed right into something soft that her face just sank right into. A black coat. Covering the most generous chest in the White Fang. Looking up, she realized she recognized that red hair. “Oh, hi Eve,” she said, embarrassed, “I was just-”

“Stumbling around the camp like a drunken, pathetic _human?"_ she sneered, “I saw.”

“Hey, I-”

“We don’t have time for this. I need to speak with you, on an urgent and private matter.”

She paled at that. Literally, turning an impossibly white color before she realized she ought to get her skin in check. As Eve marched her over to her private tent, Ilia reflected on what it might be. Eve Taurus handled big picture items, and Ilia wasn’t really needed for consultation on those. So it must be a mission—but what kind of mission wouldn’t involve the rest of the executive leadership? Unless… Was Eve about to ask her who had her loyalties? After she’d just lost her sense of place getting so mad at her for losing Blake…

Ilia was very worried about where this might be going.

But in the tent, which, Ilia was surprised to discover, was surprisingly austere for someone of Eve’s rank, she was brought over to a desk where Eve produced a picture and handed it to her.

It was a human. A fairly… ordinary human. Blond and- and g-good looking, and apparently r-rather muscular a-and Ilia needed to clamp her thighs together right now and do everything in her power not to turn her whole body firetruck red as she memorized every inch of the photo.

“Do you know who that is?” Eve asked, darkly.

“I- I do not. Is he an enemy?”

Eve snorted. “Yes. The worst enemy I’ve ever come across. The most awful, filthy, depraved human _creature_ I have ever seen. And I want you to kill him, Ilia.”

“W-what!” she cried out, “Was this, was this authorized? Is he SDC? Or Military? Or-”

“He’s Blake’s new _boyfriend,"_ Eve replied, saying the word like it was a curse.

And it was, really. A curse. Not just in the sense of profanity, but in terms of an invocation, a work of dark magic that hexed Ilia into a humiliating position. Because she could imagine this blond Adonis and her perfect Blake together and… and… oh there was just _so much…_

Eve, fortunately, hadn’t seemed to notice Ilia’s distraction. “It wasn’t enough to abandon me, to abandon the Cause. She had to make a mockery of everything she used to believe. They’ve _twisted_ her, Ilia,” _yes, yes, twisted her, ohhh yessssss,_ “got their hooks and her and turned her into everything she’s not. She’s friends,” Eve slammed her fist on the desk, “with a _Schnee!_ And now, she- she- she takes another lover!”

Lust was banished as fear took center stage and Ilia quailed as Eve looked on her in a terrible fury. “This _human_ she’s taken, what could he _possibly_ do for her a Faunus couldn’t! She humiliates herself, her family, her _people_ every time she mates with this, this filthy human! When she subjects herself to his beastly depravities, when he treats her like an _animal..._ ”

Well, it seemed lust couldn’t be pushed back for long, because Eve’s words were really not helping! Ilia tried to distract herself, to focus on the mission, to plan how she’d start following him about Beacon, identifying his patterns of behavior, like what time he spent with Blake and how often and what they were doing and if she could watch while- No! She had to be angry! Angry because this stupid human was with her Blake! That Blake, her strong, proud, independent Blake was now wrapped around this human’s finger because he was just too manly and virile for her little kitty mind to handle and _unnnngh._

She could feel something wet running down her legs and for once, she was glad Eve was ranting. But that meant she was back to paying attention to the rant. Eve, it seemed, had more photos of this human, a lot of photos. A lot more photos than Ilia thought they needed. “He is weak and does not belong at Beacon. He will be an easy target for you to take out. The only t-threat,” and suddenly, Eve seemed to stammer a little, “is if he does to you what he did to Blake.”

Ilia’s eyes lit up in alarm. “W-what did he do to Blake?”

“I...” it looked as if Eve was… was blushing! “I don’t know. But h-how else could a d-dirty human t-turn Blake into h-his personal pet if h-he wasn’t...” she trailed off.

But Ilia completed the thought. “If he wasn’t able to b-break Faunus girls to his will.”

Eve’s face was almost as red as her hair now. “Y-yeah. He’d have to be able to do something to her to make her turn her back on us.”

“Humans,” Ilia tried to snort with disgust, but it came out more like a moan, “thinking they can treat us like p-pets!”

“I h-hate humans!” Eve cried, though struggling with the word. “I hate them s-so much!”

“Yeah,” panted Ilia, “I hate how they t-think we’re just weak little animal girls, like w-we’re just pets, they c-can collar ‘n leash ‘n make us all c-cute...”

“I d-don’t want any h-humans to think they can dominate me, l-like a cow,” Eve moaned, “j-jus’ because they can milk me ‘n use me like I’m l-livestock.”

Oh, _gods_ Ilia wanted to see a human try and milk Eve. To try and treat a Faunus as fierce as Leader Taurus like she was just a milk cow. He’d have to be an exceptionally strong, dominant human, like the sort who turned Blake into his sweet little pet. He wouldn’t have a chance unless he bent Eve over, her strength suddenly disappearing as he laid his strong, manly hands upon her voluptuous body and she submitted to his natural superiority.

“T-they think they’re better than us j-just because they can t-turn us into their obedient little a-animal girls.” Eve’s left hand was now stroking herself between her legs, as her right started to paw at her breasts. “B-because humans are just so strong and we’re just so silly and weak!”

Ilia couldn’t hold back anymore as she pushed Eve to the bed. “Just like _this,_ ” she moaned as she ripped open Eve’s shirt, exposing her bra with two very pronounced wet spots soaked right through the fabric. “He’d see your big, milky tits and know that you’re not a person, just a dumb farm animal.”

“I am!” a desperate Eve whined, “I can’t help it because I am!”

“And then he’d, _ugh_ , he’d strip you bare and he’d- he’d _milk you!"_ Ilia snapped the bra off, revealing those giant, gorgeous tits, milk beading on the nipples. How could Blake have given this up? Every night, a saucer of fresh milk for kitty to lick up. But that was why, wasn’t it? Eve treated Blake like an equal, because that’s what they were. Blake needed someone, that strong, blond _man_ she’d seen in the photos, who knew that she wasn’t an equal. She was just a little pet kitty slut, and needed to be treated like one. 

And it seemed Eve realized it as well as she moaned, “I’m just a horny cow girl who needs to be milked and fucked by a big, strong human! I just- I jus’- M-MOOOO!”

Suckling at Eve’s teat, the sweet, warm milk splashing in her mouth and dribbling down her face, Ilia moaned as she thought of how easily this man would foil their plot against them. He would because he was their better, their natural superior. He’d capture them and make them watch as he degraded their precious, perfect princess in front of them. Blake would lecture them on their foolishness in resisting the natural order just before he fucked her and Eve and Ilia would have their stupid Faunus hopes crushed by the might of a human cock!

“And you, _uhn_ , you need it too, Ilia!” Eve commanded.

Ilia looked up from Eve’s heavenly bosom. “ _Yessss,_ leader,” she sighed in dismay, “I wasn’t good enough for Blake because I thought I was above my station. I thought I could be enough for her when I was only a useless Faunus girl who could never satisfy her!”

Eve looked at her with a wild gaze. “And what is your station!”

“On my knees, sucking human cock!” she rejoiced.

“Which human’s!” she thundered.

“HIS!” she cried, throwing her arm out to point at the photos of their future blond Master. He would collar them and brand them and put them in their place like the silly Faunus sluts they were! Just like Blake! And she’d be with Blake again! They’d serve their Owner together!

At that thought, Ilia came, moaning lewdly as she suckled more milk from Eve’s generous bosom. But they weren’t done. Not by a long shot. As Eve and Ilia passionately fucked again and again, on _every_ available surface, Ilia knew, before she succumbed to exhaustion, that this was all just a warm-up for how they’d serve their Master in Vale.

A while later, she came to. She was on the bed, fully dressed—though, at least, she hadn’t remembered _un-_ dressing—with an embarrassing memory very vividly clear in her head. Had she really just-

She heard a grunt and looked over to where Leader Taurus was looking across a couple different documents. She didn’t seem to acknowledge that Ilia was now awake.

“Um… hey...” she said, weakly.

Eve turned around, a faint blush on her face. “So you’re awake,” she said, dryly.

“Yeah...”

Eve looked away, which was fortunate, because Ilia felt mortified every time she looked at her. “We… may have said and done some things that may have been born out of… thoughts that weren’t how we really… feel.”

She nodded at that. Of course they didn’t- those things weren’t what she wanted at all!

“Nevertheless,” and she went back to shuffling papers, “I am still… sending you to Vale. To see what the situation is with our former Sister, Blake. And...” Ilia could practically feel the embarrassment that was thick in her voice, “I think… I will come with you. To supervise the operation.”

“And what am I to d-do with the h-human,” she asked, weakly.

She could hear Eve swallow hard before she spoke. “I will… leave it to the… discretion of the team… when it’s time to decide.”

“So we’ll decide then.”

“We’ll decide then.”

She got up off the bed, surprised that her legs still felt wobbly. “Good,” she said, but wasn’t sure what she meant by that. But she didn’t have time to think about that. She had to prepare, had to get ready to go to Vale… and to, maybe, find a place she could buy a leash and collar. Just in case.

Just in case.


	8. Good With His Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader AshuraAnderson requested a story with Jaune and Blake, massages, and anal, and so this is what I put together from that.

There was one absolutely ironclad rule Jaune had learned while at Beacon: Never let anyone know you’re good at something.

The rest of the students at Beacon were incredible fighters. Astounding, next level talents at using weapons, aura, or just taking a punch. They so far outclassed him, he sometimes doubted he’d ever catch up. And yet… he knew that their level of specialization meant they had some proportionate limitations elsewhere. And once they learned somebody knew how to sew, well, Jaune was immediately contacted any time a piece of clothing needed to be mended. Yang, Nora, Fox, Ruby, Coco, even Weiss forgot her animosity towards him when she had a torn dress. When the grapevine learned of a talent, they immediately seized upon it and never let go. He had attempted to impart this rule on to Pyrrha, but she, being perhaps the most specialized fighter at the school, didn’t realize how important it was. And so, when she learned of one of Jaune’s skills, she told Nora. Who told everyone. And then told everyone again.

Which led to the point where he was now.

Oh, yes, the secret that Pyrrha couldn’t keep under wraps: Jaune knew how to give massages.

Actual massages, not just a shoulder rub or some kneading, Jaune was nearly good enough to get his masseur’s license as is, if he really wanted to pursue it, and when he offered Pyrrha a massage in return for a long day of training, he had been very excited for her to go from politely humoring him, to being absolutely amazed at his ability. She was gushing about it to him all the way back to the dorms, and Jaune realized that if he didn’t do something, soon everyone would want a massage from him.

Well, he did do something. But it didn’t work. So now, Nora was thrusting a schedule in his face that had basically booked him all the way up to the end of the school year.

“What- what is this?” he asked, as though he didn’t already know.

“I’ve been taking reservations,” Nora helpfully replied. “The buzz is _huge_ , by the way, especially because Pyrrha’s recommending you.”

“She _what?”_ he whirled on his partner.

Pyrrha looked up apologetically. “I- well, when people ask, I’m not,” she blushed, “I’m not going to _lie._ You give a superb massage, Jaune. It was...” her eyes closed as she took a deep breath and drawled, _“amazing...”_

“And I’ve turned it into a business!” Nora cheered. “And business is booming, so get ready, you’ve got four sessions with Team RWBY tomorrow.”

“B-but I’m not licensed!” he protested.

But Nora just grinned. “The law in Vale recognizes that Beacon Academy can appoint a masseur to practice with or without a license. And in exchange for a bimonthly massage, Ms. Goodwitch agreed to get your approval signed off.”

“Wait- W-with Goodwitch?” The thought of having his hands all over the attractive teacher’s back was… terrifying. Even the slightest sign of anything less than absolute, neutral professionalism and expulsion would be the least of his fears. And then he realized the rest of what Nora had said. “Twice a month?”

“What?” She looked shocked, “ _That’s_ what bimonthly means?”

Jaune gave her an incredulous look. “What did you think it meant!”

“I thought it was because she liked girls _and_ guys!”

He was about to ask a followup question, but, once again, the sheer futility of trying to decipher Nora Logic silenced his efforts. “Alright,” he groaned, “I’ll do it.” Nora cheered, until he sent her a withering glare. “But I’m telling you, I _better_ see something in return for becoming the staff masseur for Beacon!”

* * *

Well.

This had been… an experience. Partly frustrating, partly mortifying, some moments being _intensely erotic…_ which had been even more mortifying than the mortifying parts.

Ruby, at least, had been normal about it. She’d received a massage, she thanked him for the massage, she’d given him a puffy “100%!” sticker, which, he had to admit, had been very cute. But then it was Yang’s turn. And he was expecting Yang to be trouble, but as Yang’s flirtatious innuendos dissolved into honest, grateful moans, it took every last ounce of his self control to _not_ get turned on. But he punched through it, thinking that running his hands all over Yang’s naked back would be the worst of it, but then _Weiss_ had proven to be the dark horse of eroticism. She had come in, stiff and awkward, but as his fingers worked out the kinks in her muscles and relaxed her, then came the tiny, little squeaks she made, the obvious struggle not to show how much she was enjoying his touch. And when he was done, she had looked at him like...

Seriously, had none of these girls ever had a massage before? Hell, had they never had physical human contact? He took pride in his skills, but _dust,_ this wasn’t normal! Jaune did not believe that he was _that_ good, that _anyone_ was that good, that “give Weiss Schnee a religious experience” good, but he was really starting to suspect that either all of his friends had deeply deprived life experiences, or his hands were literally magic.

Well, only one last “customer” for the day (he forgot to ask if Nora was charging for this—she probably was, though he’d probably never see a cut of the profits unless he asked), and, hopefully, she’d be more like Ruby and not like… that. But it was Blake. Quiet, sensible Blake, who had her pervy side, but also knew how to conceal her feelings better than anyone.

And, fortunately, that seemed to be the Blake he was getting. Didn’t even want to make polite small talk, she just hopped up on the table and let him get to work on massaging her back. And as he worked on her shoulders, it felt like she really needed this. Really, though, Jaune shouldn’t have been surprised. Not only did she have the mental, physical, and emotional stresses of being a Huntress-in-training, she also had the burdens associated with the White Fang. The hardships of being a secret Faunus at Beacon. Blake shouldered a lot just by being here.

He felt a wave of compassion for his friend as he worked out the kinks in her lower back. Though she was as quiet as always, he could feel her relaxing under his touch, her tensions melting away. But he was so preoccupied with giving her a good massage, he’d almost missed it when she suddenly spoke up.

“... _lower._ ”

Jaune wasn’t sure he heard her right. That tone of voice wasn’t… it wasn’t _Blake!_ “I’m… sorry?”

He could almost feel her blush. “J-just a little lower.”

“Oh. Ok!” he moved a little further down on the small of her back. She didn’t seem to have any particular-

“N-no,” she interrupted him. “Lower.”

He was about to go lower, except… that wouldn’t be a _back_ massage anymore. “Blake, um… that’s your-”

“ _Yes!”_ And then she corrected her tone, “I- I mean, _please,_ Jaune,” she whined, _“Please.”_

Did he- did he dare? Beneath those skintight yoga pants, was the famed… and all he had to do was… and she was literally _begging_ him…

But Jaune’s rapidly overheating brain was interrupted by a sensuous moan. It seemed that while Jaune’s mind was shutting down, his hands took initiative. Grabbing two fistfuls of Blake’s plump ass, he kneaded and squeezed as she started to squeak in pleasure. “Y-yes, r-right there,” she gasped.

And though Jaune’s hands were still working on autopilot, his mind started to kick in, remembering how inappropriate this was… for like, five seconds before he realized he was much more concerned with the way her clothing stood in the way of what he _really_ wanted. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her pants and her panties, and pulled.

“Oh, yesyesyes,” Blake hissed as he revealed her creamy full moon, gloriously pale and perfectly rounded, as he worshiped it, the Bellabooty itself, with his eyes.

He grabbed and pulled and squeezed as Blake encouraged him to do more. And, well, another voice from below was encouraging him to do a whole lot more. He lowered his face to her butt, drinking in the curve as he got closer and closer, and then he kissed her perfect ass. A long, sloppy kiss that ended as he dragged his tongue up her cheek.

“Jaune, I- oh, please, please Jaune,” Blake begged, “I wanna make you feel good. Use me, use my body, and, oh, _please_ Jaune, I _need_ it!”

Yes. Yes, he needed it too. He undid his pants and pulled out his cock, harder than he thought he’d ever seen it before. Needing no instruction, he sandwiched his dick between her heavenly buns, Blake literally _purring_ as he squeezed her cheeks together around his dick. Rocking back and forth, sliding his dick between her cheeks, he couldn’t imagine anything more pleasurable until she _kept talking._ “It feels so good, so good! Please, please, cum on my ass, Jaune, treat your kitty like your cumrag and _use_ me!”

He couldn’t hold back. Blake’s sudden descent into outright whorishness was just too much as he pulled his dick from where it was nestled and held it as he spurted on her backside. Blake stretched, luxuriating in the feeling of being coated in his lust, and, for the first time since she’d lain down for her massage, turned to look at him. Her amber eyes glittered with mischievous intent. “Mmmm,” she sighed, “Pyrrha made a _big_ mistake letting us know about your magic hands.”

“It’s, uh...” he gave an awkward laugh, “just a massage?”

“Really? A massage so good I _needed_ to feel your cock inside me?” she, dirty tease that she was, said. But then she closed her eyes, as if she was imagining it, and when she opened them again, she really didn’t seem to be teasing anymore. “Jaune...” she said, lustily, “I want more...”

He had already come, but seeing her wiggle her pure white rump invitingly, showing how it was marked with his pearly cum, quickly brought Jaune’s cock back to attention.

Blake giggled as she put her head back down and stuck her ass right up for his enjoyment. “Fuck my ass, Jaune!” she commanded.

A command he was happy to obey. Slathering his cock in body oil, he felt it reach full hardness, eager for this once-in-a-lifetime chance. He stuck his cockhead right against her little puckered rosebud, but before his mind even had the chance to hesitate, libido took charge and _pushed_ forward, his lubricated cock sliding in as Blake’s moans got higher and higher as he slid his full length into her.

“Gods you’re tight!” he groaned. 

“Do you like it?” she asked, eagerly, “Because I love it, Jaune! I love your dick!”

“Dust, you love taking it up the ass!”

“Y-yes!” Blake babbled, “I l-love it! I love _you!_ I’m your little butt slut! Your personal anal pet! Just keep fucking meeeee!”

He complied. What else could he do? As Blake kept squealing out the dirtiest promises and professions of love, he thrust into her, again and again, marveling at how tight her ass was.

And finally, he came, flooding her bowels with his seed, the force of which drove Blake over the edge, the cat Faunus screeching as her anal orgasm seemed to nearly tear her mind in half. She jerked and squealed and finally slumped forward. Jaune withdrew his softening dick from her, hardly believing that this had happened, much less that it had happened over a _massage!_

“Mmmmmm...” she moaned, “Oh, _Jaune,”_ and she said his name in a voice so lusty and aroused that Jaune couldn’t pay attention to anything else, “You wouldn’t mind using your hands and… petting your kitty a little longer, would you? _Please?”_

Well, if she asked so nicely...

* * *

That _bitch!_

That absolute cat-in-heat bitch!

They’d all kept it together. She had kept it together. _Yang_ had kept it together. Ruby had- Ruby didn’t seem to be aware of what was going down here, but that was just Ruby being Ruby. But they’d all kept it together!

No, Weiss fumed, it was an outrage. Blake couldn’t keep it in her pants and now, what, were they dating? Would Jaune not be doing massages anymore? Had she just squandered everyone’s opportunity to enjoy Jaune’s absolutely miraculous touch?

If she had known that Blake couldn’t go five minutes without screwing someone, she’d have jumped Jaune right then and there instead of maintaining her decorum and walking out of the room. This was her reward for making sure that _Blake,_ her treacherous false-friend, got her turn.

Well, Weiss wasn’t one to give up, not easily, not ever. She’d been his preference from the beginning, and just because Blake was the first, well, wouldn’t he much rather hear everything Blake said in Weiss’s voice? If his pure, pristine Snow Angel was the one promising to fulfill his dirtiest desires?

Oh yes, Weiss smiled, Blake may have the advantage now, but when all was said and done, Jaune, and those magical hands, would be hers.


	9. A Bluff in the Buff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renarde requested an Arkos strip-poker story, and I am very grateful for their help in explaining how, in my first draft, I had wildly misunderstood how poker is played.
> 
> Figured I'd post something sweet and Arkos for Valentine's Day!

Jaune had long since learned that he should never assume that there were things Pyrrha wasn’t good at, but as he took his second sock off and sat back down in his chair, he realized that he sure as hell shouldn’t have assumed she was bad at poker.

She just smiled, keeping her eyes appropriately low to not look at his bare chest, as he tossed his sock to where its mate was on the pile that included his hoodie, his shirt, his gloves, his armor, his shoes, everything he had to wear but his belt, his pants, and his boxers. Pyrrha, on the other hand, merely had her tiara laying next to her on the table. Like she hadn’t lost it, like it just felt uncomfortable, so she’d taken it off.

Dammit all, when he’d jokingly suggested strip poker, he hadn’t expected he’d be _losing_ so badly. He hadn’t expected he’d be playing at all! Pyrrha had not-really declined, and so he didn’t not say it wasn’t a joke, and then it was kind of a challenge and Pyrrha seemed to be really up for it, because, he guessed, she wasn’t the sort to ever back down from a challenge. And Jaune couldn’t back down because he’d challenged her and also, well…

Was it really so bad that he wanted to see her naked?

He wasn’t trying to perv on her! Nothing at all like that! Just… well, it was out in the open and it was a possibility, what with them playing _strip_ poker, and well… it was just that, well, he wasn’t blind. His partner was _super_ hot, like, insanely out of his league hot, a detail that he never really overlooked, but when she was also insanely out of his league talent-wise and fame-wise and career-wise and also just a so much better person than he was, those things all ganged up to make it clear he wasn’t even supposed to be looking at her. Even noticing that the woman who was giving so much of her time for his benefit, much less the fact that she was also the woman who slept in literally the bed right next to his, was insanely hot felt incredibly taboo.

It just felt like an unnecessary cruelty from the Brothers, you know?

So he did everything he could to tell himself not to even _think_ of Pyrrha in terms of attractiveness or dating or _anything_ like that. Because there was one thing he knew very damn well was that Pyrrha was the one thing that stood between him and failing and, probably, also _dying._ So he was not going to be the idiot who ruined it all by even _thinking_ about glancing at her body. Even though, so many times, he’d woken up in the middle of the night to find Pyrrha basking in the light of the shattered moon, freed from her blankets and-

Nope, focus. Focus focus focus.

Focus.

Jaune sighed. He’d thought he would, for once, have the edge here. Poker was a contest where her talents wouldn’t come in handy—strength, reflexes, hand-eye coordination, aura control, none of that should make a real difference here. All that mattered was knowing some probabilities and being able to read your opponent, and he could-

He could-

And it clicked. No wonder he was losing! He was so preoccupied with never getting caught staring that he’d trained himself to never really look at Pyrrha. So he wasn’t reading her, he was practically playing cards against a machine. His eyes narrowed, he focused on Pyrrha’s face— _damn,_ she was fine!—but those eyes, those lips, those little movements of her expressions… that was where he’d get her.

Pyrrha dealt. He watched her like a hawk as she shuffled the cards—she was quite good at it, and the way the cards flew between her hands had been a good distraction in previous rounds. Not this time. She blushed, and he realized she had just noticed the intensity of his gaze upon her.

Jaune briefly felt guilty for this. Pyrrha lived her whole life under scrutiny, and having a fun card game with her partner and friend should have been a place where she didn’t feel someone, least of all Jaune, staring a hole through her. But this was a contest, and, he figured, she’d understand what that meant. One of them had to win. And victory didn’t mean anything unless you had to fight for it.

He glanced at his hand. Pair of sevens, nothing else of note. Not great, but he didn’t show it. For once, this was his arena—Pyrrha was a forthrightly honest woman who hid nothing from her partner, but Jaune was the guy who forged his way into Beacon, and Pyrrha hadn’t caught on to the fact that he didn’t belong here until he told her. He decided to call, one article of clothing. Pyrrha did as well.

But this time, he watched her carefully, eyes focused on her face like nothing else in the world mattered but her. And so he caught it, the slight twinge of her lips—lips he really, really shouldn’t be staring at so closely—that told her that her hand was bad. Worse than his.

He smiled. Maybe it’d be worth seeing if he could get lucky here. He kept the sevens, burnt the rest and, well, wouldn’t you know it: three of a kind. “I raise,” he added, “Let’s say two articles of clothing, hm?”

Pyrrha startled at that. Her eyes darted across his face, trying to spot a bluff, but this time, he wasn’t bluffing. “I-I call,” she replied nervously. This, he could read easily enough on her face. She didn’t want to seem like she was getting conservative now that she knew she had him on the ropes—and, he idly thought, if he did lose this hand, he’d be down to his boxers. Pyrrha seemed awfully eager to see him get knocked out of the game. She certainly was competitive. _Well, partner o’mine,_ he thought, with some unearned confidence, _think you’re about to see that ol’ Jaune Arc doesn’t go down without a fight._

She played her hand. Nothing. Jaune smiled as lay down his three sevens. She smiled, politely, but Jaune could tell: she had noticed that this hand had gone down differently. Not just that he’d won. But that he was playing to win. As she unclasped her bracers, he followed her expression, and, now that he was looking, it was clear to him that his partner was an open book. The thrill of the contest, the excitement of a challenge, all added up to one thing: she was getting into this.

Jaune mixed another pair of gin and tonics for the both of them—contraband, courtesy of Ms. Nora Valkyrie and confiscated by himself, to protect all of Beacon from the unstoppable horror that he knew drunk Nora would surely be. And, well, he couldn’t exactly hand it over to the school authorities, so he’d volunteered himself and Pyrrha to destroy it. As he passed Pyrrha her glass he shot her a self satisfied smile.

“Don’t get cocky,” she teased, “I’ve seen Crocea Mors, but right now, I’m only one hand away from seeing the _other_ family sword.”

Was- was Pyrrha… flirting with him?

No.

No!

Of course not! Strategy. Retaliation. She was throwing him off his game.

Jaune hunkered down in his seat. He’d had a good hand, but as he dealt, he figured, there was as much luck as skill in that one. Time to see if he could keep it up.

It was an eye twitch, this time, something that told her that her hand was amazing. He, comparatively, had crap. So he folded, losing his belt, but nothing else. He sipped his gin, watching as Pyrrha’s eyes seemed to laugh at him, eagerly knowing that he was only two items away from nudity—from defeat. He didn’t have time to focus on that. He had a game to win.

In no time at all, though, Jaune’s skill proved enough to turn the game around. Pyrrha’s armor came off, then her boots, then her gloves—oooh, did she enjoy slowly and sensuously taking those gloves off seeming to have picked up the way Jaune’s eyes were just drawn to them—then the sash, and then, with a straight besting her two pair, Pyrrha… took her shirt off.

Black. And lacy. And honestly bigger than he’d thought they’d look. He knew he was blushing, that he was totally giving away his composure, and Pyrrha could see it. The teasing minx seemed to have figured out her new asset in the game ( _why did you have to use that word_ Jaune cursed his idiot brain); she was all too happy to lean back in her chair and thrust her gorgeous pair of queens out to make Jaune struggle to keep his eyes on her tells.

But it wasn’t enough. Arc pride was on the line now, and Jaune wasn’t about to go down to as simple and crass a tactic as shoving boobs in his face. And a set of two pair, aces high he tricked her into thinking was nothing was even more effective.

He smirked at her. Time for the skirt, leaving her in just her underwear—2 items left, so, tied, and yet, he felt like his jeans counted a lot more-

What.

No.

Jaune paled as Pyrrha reached to the front of her bra and _unclasped it._ She was wearing a- a- he couldn’t really think about that as Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, the model, the most desirable girl at Beacon’s naked _tits_ were revealed to him in all their glory.

Eyes shot down in a panic. A _terrified_ panic. But he’d gotten an eyeful, he’d gotten much more than an eyeful!, already. He was pretty sure he’d burned that memory to his mind’s permanent storage. How- how could he do anymore, how could he look his partner in the eye again after-

“Do you… want to stop?“

Her voice, though, her sweet, soft voice only carried a note of concern. She was worried for him, that he felt uncomfortable with her actions. Even after all this, even at this stage... she still wanted to play.

So Jaune took a moment, took a breath, and spoke. “Let’s keep going; I... haven’t won yet,” he smirked.

“Oh, don’t get cocky,” Pyrrha chuckled, “or do, it’ll make it so much more fun when I see it.”

They dealt. A pair of sevens, Jaune noted with a wry chuckle. He looked over to Pyrrha, except… well, how fucking _could_ he? He couldn’t see her eyes or her lips or _anything_ other than those perfect, heavenly globes, practically floating on her chest. Two pink nipples, proudly jutting forward, everything about them practically screaming, “Play with me!”

She- she had to know what she was doing. What she was making him _think!_

And yet… he couldn’t see her eyes. Couldn’t see her face. But he could tell, from the graceful rise and fall, he could see how she was breathing. Could tell her nervousness. Could read her hand. She knew it was all riding on this. “I raise.”

“I c-call,” she answered, her voice giddy with the tension.

But he wasn’t tense. He knew. He knew she had nothing.

And he played his sevens. And she played her sixes. And they both stared at the cards for a little while. And then Jaune looked up, smugly, his eyes somehow managing to go north of her bosom and look into her astounded, exhilarated, and some emotion Jaune really couldn’t place, that had been bugging him all night, face.

“You won.”

“Yep.“

”You beat me.”

“That’s what winning usually means,” he chuckled.

She stood up, slipping out of her skirt and panties in one, wriggling motion, and then Jaune realized.

Standing before him.

In all her glory.

Was a naked.

Pyrrha.

Fucking.

Nikos.

And then it dawned on him what that last expression was. That eagerness he’d noticed all night. She hadn’t wanted to win…

She’d wanted to _lose._

She had flirted with him. She had consented to playing strip poker. She was wearing lacy underwear and a _front-clasping bra._

And her sex, now revealed to him in all her glory, was _very. clearly. wet._

Jaune’s mouth went dry. His brain shut down. He looked up at her, helpless before her majesty, and she knew it. “I think,” her voice was a hot, breathy whisper, “you deserve a reward for defeating the Invincible Girl...” as she slowly _crawled_ across the table towards him.

“I-” words failed him, bashfulness stepped in, “I don’t think I… did that...”

“Oh but you _did,”_ she cooed, now practically upon him, chest thrust into his face, “you _conquered_ the _unconquerable,_ now, how about you take your _prize...”_

And now she was _really_ upon him and she was slipping his jeans off and “the family sword” was revealed. Pyrrha gasped, and then looked up at him in wonder. “Is this for me?” she asked, sweetly.

“Y-yeah,” was all he could reply.

“Oh, Jaune, you shouldn’t have,” was all she said before she wrapped those perfect lips, those lips he’d been staring at all night, around his cock. “Mmmmm,” she moaned as she sucked, “I did,” she said in between her blowjob, “everything I could, mmm,” _*pop*_ “to make you notice me.” 

Jaune wasn’t processing this. Well, he was very much processing the blowjob, Pyrrha was demonstrating that she was _very very good_ at it, but her words were just too much for his much-overheated brain. “Literally had my _tits_ out, mmmmm, and _still_ you weren’t, _ulghk!,_ getting it.”

She… yeah, she literally presented her naked chest to him and he was preoccupied with… winning a card game.

He was an _idiot._

He grabbed Pyrrha, who protested as he interrupted her oral ministrations, but he had to talk to her. “Pyrrha,” he practically gasped, “I’ve been a complete idiot! I- _how long has this been?”_

“No, you haven’t been-” she tried to soothe him, but Jaune knew it was the truth and, really, so did she. “Since... the Emerald Forest,” she replied.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” she gave a small laugh, “I’d started to think that you would never _-hmffff!”_

He didn’t wait a second longer as he pulled her into a deep kiss. She was surprised, but only for a second, as she kissed him back. Jaune might have critically misread every signal she’d been giving him for as long as she’d known her, but right now, he could definitely, _definitely,_ tell, that she was very happy with how this game had turned out.


	10. Little RWBY

Jaune was slowly starting to realize that he had made a mistake.

He barely caught a White Fang sword with his shield, feeling the blow resound all the way down his arm. With his sword gripped tightly, he attempted to return the blow, but his swing was still too clumsy to do more than force his opponent backwards. He wasn’t the total weakling he was when he first came to Beacon, but as he watched Ruby rocket around the room, or Yang simultaneously dueling four combatants, he realized that he was quite a bit out of his league here. Learning one-on-one combat techniques did not at all prepare him for an actual fight.

Another swing, his shield arm still numb and too slow to react, his eyes tracking the blade as he swooped towards him. And then… it stopped. It resounded off a glyph in the air as his opponent was suddenly put on the back foot as a rapier flashed and sent the White Fang fighter toppling backwards.

“I told you!” his savior huffed, “That you shouldn’t have come along!”

Jaune felt suitably chastened by the intense disapproval in her voice. Weiss wasn’t wrong: he absolutely had no place in this fight, and he should have known what to expect with tagging along with RWBY on an investigation. 

But even with him being dead weight, he noticed that RWBY had nearly finished dispatching the White Fang fighters, and they were clearly in retreat. But being the only one not engaged in a duel meant he was the only one seeing Roman Torchwick trying to make his break.

Well, he might be a terrible fighter, and he might be well out of his depth, but Roman wasn’t looking and Jaune wasn’t above a sucker punch. He quickly raced after the master thief, sword ready, and then-

The cane, lashing out faster than he could think, caught him square in the throat. Jaune staggered backwards, choking, as Roman glanced behind him with a smug look.

“I admit, I actually feel bad about that one, Red,” he called to Ruby, “Would have let the kid be, but… he had to try and charge me...”

Jaune coughed and tumbled face down, his whole body screaming as he struggled to breath. He swore he heard either Weiss or Blake make a noise of disappointment, and his cheeks burned with shame. But looking up he saw that Roman had produced a bundle of grenades he was holding behind his back.

“Farewell, my dears!” he said, throwing the grenades, but Jaune knew from Nora what he was doing—he had cooked the grenades so they’d blow up in midair, to blind the girls!

Jaune would have shouted a warning, but with his throat messed up, it was too late as he looked away and the grenades went _BOOM._

It took a few seconds for his ears to stop ringing, but he was used to it, also thanks to Nora. He could even tell from the crackle that it had mostly be lightning dust, which, he knew, would leave the girls fairly stunned, but hopefully unhurt!

As he staggered back to his feet, finding he could breathe again, he turned to see if RWBY needed help. They were lying on the ground, half-propped up, which let him breathe a sigh of relief that they probably weren’t too badly hurt, but not moving more than a little, like they were dazed. Definitely the effects of lightning dust, he cursed.

“Are- are you alright?” he asked, throat still pained, but far more concerned with whether there was or wasn’t any serious damage from such a high yield dust discharge. He really, really wished he’d paid more attention to Weiss’s lectures about dust safety right now.

“Yeah...” Ruby replied, her voice unfocused and empty, “I feel… good...”

“I’m okay, daddy,” Weiss answered softly, with a sudden, muted giggle, “feel… safe...”

“What?” he said, shocked. “ _Daddy?_ ”

But, Jaune realized, he probably had to be careful about what he said with the girls so clearly under the effects of… something, because he was suddenly hearing the other girls respond, _“Daddy...”_ in a chorus of giggles and pleasant sighs.

He tried to salvage things. “N-no, not, uh, daddy, i-it’s me, Jaune!”

“Mmmmm, yes, daddy Jaune,” Ruby said sleepily, leaning her head against Weiss’s shoulders.

He needed to find a better way to correct this, but then Jaune heard something that made his heart stop. “Ohhhh, daddy,” Blake moaned, and Jaune, to his immediate horror, watched as his hands slowly stroked up and down her thighs, getting closer and closer to-

“N-no! Y-you can’t!” he sputtered, as he realized that now Yang was starting to rub herself through her shorts. Even Ruby and Weiss, though they were, thank the gods, not… touching themselves, were nuzzling their heads against each other, giving soft moans. And everyone was murmuring about _him._ He had to do something; he had to do something _right now._ But what?

Inspiration struck. “Ok girls,” he said as calmly as he could, “you can’t… do that. You can’t, um, touch yourselves. You can be good girls, right? Good girls for,” he swallowed, _hard,_ “daddy?”

For a second, the girls looked torn. But then it seemed to get through. “Yea…” Yang sighed, “g-good for daddy.”

“Good girls,” Blake added.

“So good,” Ruby sighed.

“For daddy,” Weiss giggled.

And Jaune had a very clear sense that he’d done something really stupid.

* * *

Roman Torchwick had gotten away. So had the White Fang fighters. And they had to spend the night in the infirmary to get checked out for “dust-enduced neuro-cognitive disruption effects.” That last one made Blake particularly uncomfortable, and it wasn’t just the ringing headache she had when she’d come to. She didn’t remember a damn thing after the grenades went off, and from the sound of things from the infirmary, they were totally out of it. She was, she had to admit, extremely thankful for Jaune being there...

But the thought of Jaune taking care of her and her team while they were dazed and just so weak and helpless, just the thought of him being strong and protective… and that led to her real problem:

Blake was horny as _hell._

So horny, so gods-damned horny that she could already feel herself soaking through yet another pair of panties. And she was horny for _Jaune._ She thought about seeking out Sun for some relief, but the thought of being intimate with Sun just felt… off. He was still cute and all, it’s just that he wasn’t… Jaune. Wasn’t warm and safe and big and strong and making her feel like none of the scary things in the world could get her…

She realized she was starting to rub herself and felt a pang of guilt. Which was insane, she was a full grown woman! Alone, in her own room! She could masturbate if she wanted to! But ever since the dust incident… she had this compulsion that touching herself was something bad girls did. And she was a good girl. A good girl for Jaune…

She shuddered. Yeah, she’d idly considered giving Jaune a roll in the hay a few times, he was fit and cute and a really nice guy, but ever since he kept them all safe while they were so _vulnerable,_ it felt like she’d had a revelation with him. And she wasn’t the only one.

Yep, she knew her teammates were going through something similar. Maybe not about Jaune, though, for some odd reason, she had a feeling that they _ought to_ , after he’d saved them and all, but they were definitely just as horny as she was. She could smell it. The room was suffused with the scent of female arousal. Her Faunus senses let her know all of their scents, and each and every one of their beds were pungent with the scent of their dripping pussies. And the laundry basket…

Blake realized she was standing right above it. She was horny, she was so horny, and she was standing right in front of the basket that was _reeking_ of sex. Her teammates had, obviously embarrassed, hidden their soaked panties underneath other clothes, but that did nothing to hide the scent. Not from Blake. As she hungrily dug through the dirty clothes, she snatched up a pair of white underthings and held it under her nose.

It was Weiss’s. The thought of her most reserved teammate getting as wet and squirmy as she was right now powerfully inflamed Blake’s desire. She grabbed another, the cartoon strawberries making it clear whose it was, as she inhaled, deeply. And she had heard Yang being bad last night, touching herself like a naughty girl. They were all such naughty girls, naughty, naughty girls, and Blake knew she had their dirty little secret. She could tell daddy that they had been naughty while she had been the good girl and, and then, she’d be- she’d be d-daddy’s f-favorite!

Blake came, explosively, at the thought. Her legs buckled and gave out as she fell to the floor, moaning in uncontrollable pleasure and lust.

When she finally regained her sense of place, she realized that this was not normal. This was not at all normal, not in the absolute least. Maybe, she could understand that the brain-scrambling made the four of them really horny. But this obsession with Jaune, that wasn’t something she could explain. Especially not this _particular_ obsession.

As _insanely_ awkward as the conversation was sure to be, Blake knew she had to talk with her team about it. She was the only one who could actually broach the subject, because, with her sense of smell, she was the only one who actually knew that they _all_ were incredibly horny. And if they also had a fixation on Jaune, it’d give them some direction to work with.

But as she changed into a fresh pair of panties, she couldn’t help herself from taking a nice, long sniff of her own scent, smiling to imagine that all of this was because of Jaune.

* * *

The piano in the Beacon music room was rarely used. Few Huntsman or Huntresses here had real artistic inclinations, and those who had, generally favored more portable instruments. The kinds you could actually incorporate into your fighting style, rather than a piece of furniture.

Father, of course, had insisted that Weiss learn to play piano. He had insisted she practice on it regularly, and he was furious when Weiss had told him that she had no interest in furthering her skills with the piano. He wanted her to be an elegant, proper woman, someone he could marry off to one of his business associates. Or worse, just another way to further her singing career for his own selfish gain.

But for some reason, Weiss felt that she ought to play. No, not play—practice. She was practicing playing the piano, something she hadn’t done since she was a little girl. It felt good to do it, like she was fulfilling an obligation. And doing it made her feel… nice, in a part of her that made her feel a little naughty. A-and it was nice to have a little time to herself, she quickly added, using a room that nobody other than her used.

Well, she thought, glancing at the guitar on the wall, _Jaune_ , she knew, also used the music room.

Maybe Jaune would see her practicing. Maybe he’d be proud of her for being such a good girl. Maybe she’d get presents…

She sighed, clenching her thighs together and doing everything she could not to let her fingers slow down as she was distracted by the thought of Jaune buying her a pretty new dress, all frilly and cute. She knew he didn’t have a lot of money, but the thought of even a simple dress, just any gift at all, it would mean so, so much to her. She’d feel so warm and treasured and… cared for. The sort of feeling she’d never had in her cold, empty childhood, with her mother succumbing to despair and father… she had a moment of anger at that awful man. If only he could be replaced, if she could have a _real_ daddy who’d love and dote on his little princess.

But before she could think more about better parents, she was interrupted as the door opened. She turned, her heart soaring in anticipation, to see-

Ruby.

Great, it was Ruby. What’d _Ruby_ want?

“Um, are you busy?”

 _Of course I am, you dolt!_ But something in Weiss stilled her from fighting. “What do you want, Ruby?” she asked, tersely.

“Um… I just wanted to check… because you, you know, turn him down all the time, but if you weren’t, I’d think you’d have dibs, but, uh, you’re not _actually_ interested in Jaune, right? I mean, if I- I was to… ask him out…?”

Weiss recoiled at the thought. Ruby wanted Jaune? No. Not okay. Not permissible. Not allowable. _She_ was daddy’s favorite and if Ruby thought she could try and take him from her, she was going to learn that…

Except, Ruby was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes she knew how to do so well, somehow turned up to 11 in her sweetness and her sadness and her innocence and _ugh!_ “Okay!” she spat, “If y-you’re so i-insistent-”

But she was cut off as Blake entered the room, which was, of course, what Weiss wanted at that moment. “Oh good, you’re both here,” she said, ignoring the glares.

“What is it now, Blake?” she asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

Blake just gave her a mysterious smile. “I was just wondering if I forgot to mention that...” she flashed her infuriating Chesire grin, “I have a date tonight. With _Jaune.”_

At that name, both Weiss and Ruby surged forward in a sudden fury. But Blake held her hands up with a laugh. “No, I don’t.” _That bitch!_ “But don’t you think it’s odd that you reacted like that?”

Those words stopped Weiss dead in her tracks. She… well, yeah, she hadn’t particularly _liked_ Jaune before, with his cloying flirtation and general doltishness, but… but now she was… Well, it was simply that…

She looked over to Ruby, who seemed to be having the same thoughts. This was… worrying, to say the least, but Weiss had to admit, the anxiety this was causing just really, really made her want Jaune even more. He’d see that she was scared and put his big arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, that she was his brave girl and he was so-

 _Nope!_ That was not a normal thought!

“I’m going to get Yang,” Blake said, “and then I think the four of us need to have a talk.”

* * *

She had never thought of Jaune Arc as handsome. Not unattractive, certainly. The boy was surprisingly cut once you got past the hoodie. Good personality. Good to Ruby. Lot of plusses there.

But ever since Yang had found herself utterly defenseless and at his mercy, well… now she was starting to think of ol’ Vomit Boy as _manly_ , and she wasn’t sure what to make of that. She watched him from across the library, studying with his partner. _She_ definitely thought of him as manly, especially considering the way she would rest her head in her hands and gaze at him whenever he wasn’t looking.

“Hey,” she turned to Nora, “those two,” she pointed to Pyrrha and Jaune, “Are they doing it?”

Nora shrugged. “I don’t think so. Been trying really hard to get them to finally bang it out, but...”

“Too dense?”

“He’s too dense and she’s too timid. And I’m pretty sure the both of them would trumpet it up and down the hall if they ever finally realized they both like each other.”

Yang chuckled. Well, Pyrrha was a good friend and a great partner for Jaune, but Yang was not the woman to look to if you wanted someone “nice.” She was a bad girl, a motorcycle riding, bar fighting, takes-what-she-wants bad girl, and right now, what she wanted was Jaune. 

A surprising choice, really, but, also, not _that_ surprising. Yang liked authority figures. She liked someone she could push against and who would _push back_ , and beneath Jaune’s messy blond hair and baggy hoodie, she just knew there was a tough disciplinarian there. Someone who’d set boundaries and give her what she was begging for, what she needed when she crossed them. When she was being a… brat. She chewed on her pen. Oh yeah, she’d definitely have a good time with Loverboy.

But suddenly she was yanked from her latest fantasy as her partner tapped her on the shoulder. She knew it was Blake without looking, because she was the only one who could tap her on the shoulder to get her attention without making a whole _presentation_ about it.

“With me. It’s about Jaune.”

Well, well, well. That was something. As much as she didn’t want to tear her eyes off her blond hero, she was intrigued that Blake seemed to know of her interest, and she wanted to see where it was going.

Where it was going, apparently, was the music room, where Yang was surprised to see Ruby and Weiss already there.

“Alright,” Blake said, shutting, and carefully locking, the door behind them, “Show of hands: who here has spent the whole day thinking about Jaune?”

Blake’s hand went up, then the other three slowly went up as well. “So… we were all knocked unconscious, and when we came to, we’ve all been… like this.”

Weiss seemed to ponder it for a moment. “Well… a dust disruption of neural function could induce a hypnogogic effect...”

Yang cocked an eyebrow. “And that means...”

“It _means,_ ” she huffed, “that while we were alone… with Jaune… we might have been in a highly suggestible state that-”

“Jaune wouldn’t do anything bad!” Ruby cut in.

And, Yang had to admit, she didn’t think so, either. He was too sweet, too, well, hapless to pull off some opportunistic masterminding like this. And besides, she trusted Jaune. Deep in her gut, she felt that, with Jaune, she was safe. He would protect her and look after her no matter how bad she was. Even if he had to punish her, it was always for her own good.

Blake seemed to agree. “He didn’t have to do anything _bad,_ he might not have realized what effect his words might have on us… or how nice we would feel to- to be so… p-protected...” Kitty’s legs were trembling at that word, which Yang almost laughed at, until she saw that she wasn’t alone.

Ruby and Weiss both seemed to be biting their lips, and, as Yang realized, so was she. The thought of how safe she was with Jaune was _such_ a turn-on and the thought of him tucking her in at night and getting her a glass of water and giving her a goodnight kiss was...

And then she realized that the other girls’ hands were straying to where they shouldn’t be. Weiss in particular, until she suddenly pulled her hands away. She balled her fists up in self-discipline. “G-good girls d-don’t touch themselves,” Weiss panted, her hand obviously struggling, “they let… daddy take care of them...”

 _That_ word set something off in Yang’s mind. _Daddy_. Daddy would take care of her. She trusted daddy; she was safe with daddy. She _loved_ her daddy. And she wasn’t alone. Ruby moaned, “Y-yeah, gotta be… _good for daddy,_ ” and it took a whole lot of strength not to moan as well. Standing was getting very difficult, and Yang found herself leaning heavily against the wall. But Ruby’s words kept coming. “I feel… funny, so… itchy in my… I shouldn’t be a bad girl, but I’m so… so...”

Horny. They were all so horny. Horny for the blond dork to come in and… Yang finally slumped to the floor… and _take care of them._ Be their big, strong daddy who made them all feel good and keep his naughty little misbehaving girls in line.

“We need to tell, _uhn,_ tell Jaune,” Weiss gasped. “He can- he can take care of-” she bit her lip as she corrected herself, “He can fix this!”

But the idea… it was crazy! Yang couldn’t accept it, couldn’t possibly accept that this was real! It was just too insane! “I mean… you really think da- that _Jaune_ accidentally hypnotized us into wanting to be good little girls for him?”

“No,” Blake said, and then crawled over to her, whispering so quietly that only Yang could hear her, “But I think that might just be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard of… and you think so, too.”

Yang really didn’t have a comeback for that.

* * *

Jaune nervously fidgeted with his pen as he tried to make notes in his study session with Pyrrha. He was having a hell of a time focusing today. In spite of how much effort Pyrrha was clearly putting into helping him, he couldn’t help but worry about RWBY. The infirmary told him they’d be fine after, at most, a day of disorientation, but he still felt like there was more to it than they’d noticed. And he felt like he’d die of awkwardness if they ever asked about the… the things they’d said while he was minding them.

He got the feeling they actually might have remembered the whole thing, and it made him want to run straight for the nearest Grimm and just hop in its jaws. Every time he saw any of them, their eyes went straight to the floor and he’d been too nervous to even _try_ talking to them. Except for Yang, who had just been… _leering_ at him all day with a very clear perverse intent, and it was all coming together to paint a picture of the end of his social life.

He should have just told the medic. It would have been embarrassing, but at least it would be out in the open. But then his scroll lit up, letting him know he’d received a text message... from Ruby. As badly as he wished he could just ignore it and it would go away, he had to own up to his actions.

“Please come to the RWBY dorm. We have something we need to discuss in private.”

He gulped. It was time to face the music. He looked over to Pyrrha, apologetically telling her that he had to cut their study session short. Her clear disappointment cut him even deeper, knowing that, as he went to face his just desserts from Team RWBY, he was also letting his partner down.

Standing outside the door, he felt a last urge to bail, to just run away and try to delay this. He hadn’t meant to do anything! It was Weiss who had started all this… talk! And he had to keep Blake and Yang from doing something indecent! It wasn’t his- No. That was the old Jaune, the Jaune who thought he could go to Beacon without aura and training. The new Jaune wasn’t going to look for excuses. He knocked on the door, and prepared to face his problems like a man.

The door opened, slightly, for a hand to shoot out, grab him by the hoodie, and _yank_ him into the room. Jaune hadn’t expected that, and he nearly fell over as he stumbled from the momentum. But he caught himself and looked up at-

Pigtails and pastel dresses and shy, nervous looks surrounded him. He was about to say something, but then the girls descended upon him, pushing him onto the bed and surrounding him with their soft, pleading faces.

“Jaune,” Yang started, her voice higher and gigglier than normal, and making Jaune think some very, very inappropriate thoughts, “We’ve been talking, and… we want you to be our daddy from now on.”

There was a chorus of approval from the rest of the team as they pressed even closer. “W-what!” he sputtered, “I- uh, I mean… why?”

The girls looked to one another, smiling, then back to him. “So many reasons,” Yang sighed contentedly, “you’re strong and safe and _so_ good to us… and you want it, _too._ ”

“Because you want your little Weissy to dote on,” Weiss giggled.

“And you want to make your little Blakey feel safe ‘n warm in your arms,” Blake sighed.

“And you want your little Ruby to make you happy,” Ruby pleaded.

“And I’m just Yang… but I’ve been a _very_ naughty girl, daddy…”

Jaune looked from girl to girl, their eyes sparkling with affection and clouded with lust. Their bodies shyly thrust forward for his approval and…

No! This wasn’t- It wasn’t right! They weren’t thinking correctly, and he couldn’t- he couldn’t do _any_ of the things he was so vividly imagining! He pushed them back and cried, “Wait! We can’t- we can’t do this! You’re not thinking right! We can go to the infirmary and find a way to deprogram you and-”

But his words were cut off as he was immediately caught in a high-wattage puppy dog look from Ruby. He was used to her weaponized adorableness, and a childhood with seven sisters had taught him to resist, but this… this was the big guns. Ruby’s silver eyes were watery, her lip trembling, and he knew he was helpless as she stammered, “D-do you not… want us, daddy?”

Jaune’s heart broke right in half. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling her into a tight hug, hating the way he felt so warm as he held her, and hating even more how arousing it was to hear her gasp as he grabbed her, or the way she sighed into his chest. He was trapped. But he still had to try. “I- I can’t. Girls, please, you’re not...”

“We were put in a suggestible state by lightning-dust inflicted neural interference,” Weiss, back, now, to her usual Weiss tone, lectured, “We’re not being made to do anything we didn’t, in some way, _want_ to do.” And then her voice went back to her high, childish style. “And I just want to make my daddy happy.”

Blake wrapped her arms around his neck. “Just let us make our daddy feel good for saving us when we were all so weak and helpless.”

“We can make you feel so good,” Yang promised, “So, so good.”

“Daddy?” a pleading Ruby asked, her eyes big, her legs rubbing together, “I feel… funny, again. L-like I w-weally n-need you to touch my naughty place.”

And Jaune took a deep breath. And made up his mind.

“I believe,” he started, sternly, “that I told you girls to be good and not touch yourself. Now,” and it amazed him as the girls shivered at his gaze, “be honest with me: have you been good girls?”

“Yang was bad!” Blake shouted, almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, “She was touching herself last night!”

“You tattletale!” Yang shot back, but Jaune put himself between them before a fight could begin.

He placed his hands on Yang’s shoulders and guided her down so that she was kneeling in front of him so he could better look her in the eye as she fidgeted. “Yang… is this true?”

She looked aside bashfully. “I… I didn’t _mean_ to...”

“ _Yang..._ ” he said, sternly, and she looked back to him fretfully. He gestured for her to come over, and then bent her over his lap. “This is for your own good, Yang.”

Something about those words seem to put Yang at ease. “Yes, daddy,” she sighed.

He flipped up her little skirt and gave her three quick spanks before pausing. “And you’re not going to be a bad girl for me now, are you, Yang?”

“N-no, daddy!” Yang sniffled.

“Good. Now two more so you’ve learned your lesson.” She did all she could not to cry out as he spanked her bottom, and Jaune had to admit, the girls were right: he did want this.

He let Yang off of his knee. There were tears in the corner of her eyes as Yang rubbed her tender bottom, but she looked suitably chastened. So Jaune turned his attention to Blake.

“Blakey...” he started, the girl suddenly nervous, “It wasn’t nice to tattle on Yang like that.”

“B-but!” she protested, “Yang was being naughty! She was being a-”

She froze as he gave her a stern look. “Come over here, Blake,” he commanded. She approached, shyly, and then he looked at her severely. “Lift up your dress. Ah,” he said as she complied, “Just like I thought—your panties are soaked.”

“I-it’s not my fault!” she whined, “I j-just get really, really horny when I think of my daddy, _uhn_ , p-protecting me f-from scary monsters a-and lightning and- _oh!_ ” He had slipped a finger into her panties to explore her sopping wet pussy, but then removed it, giving her a look of disapproval for her naughtiness.

“Now, you two,” he said, turning to Weiss and Ruby, both of their eyes widening in fear. “You two were good girls,” and suddenly, fear was replaced with smiles of pure delight. “And good girls get _rewarded,”_ and he unlatched his belt and began to remove his jeans.

Both girls gasped as they saw his erection. Between four of the hottest girls at Beacon acting out a depraved fantasy, to punishing Yang and Blake, and now the sight of Weiss and Ruby completely gasping at the sight of his cock, well, it certainly made his dick stand proudly at attention. Ruby looked up at him, her look mingling fear and desire.

“It’s a penis, Ruby. _Daddy’s_ penis,” he gently explained, “Does it make you feel funny in your special place?”

“Yeah… I wanna,” she panted, “wanna suck it...”

“Like a lolly,” Weiss added, entranced by his cock.

Gentle, always gentle, he guided them both closer to it, as they both gave it a tentative lick. He stroked their hair encouragingly as they grew bolder, kissing and suckling, until both girls were moaning as they serviced him.

But as Weiss and Ruby licked his cock, he looked over to his other girls. Both of them had jealous looks on their faces, and Jaune figured they’d been punished enough. Putting his hands around the both of them, he pulled the both into a kiss: first Blake, then Yang. Both girls clung to him, sighing contentedly, as he enjoyed Ruby and Weiss’s ministrations.

“Such good girls,” he sighed, to a chorus of moans, “you’re all such good girls.”

Yeah, he may have made a mistake in how he handled Torchwick and the White Fang, but, well, it was the sort of mistake he was very happy to have made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and some advice on writing this chapter!


	11. Lights, Camera, Velvet!

Jaune had to admit, he hadn’t expected this.

He was standing in a soundstage, something he didn’t think Beacon _had_ before Velvet, his girlfriend, had told him to be there. There was lighting equipment, cables running everywhere, multiple cameras, and they were all—Jaune really couldn’t look away from this simple fact—pointed around a set that was pretty much just a large bed.

Velvet ran up to him, looking absolutely ecstatic. Even as incredible as this was, seeing the big, happy smile on her face put him instantly at ease. She was such a sweet and shy girl, who always seemed a little afraid of being happy, that he knew he’d put up with anything, even… this to be her supportive boyfriend.

“Oh, thank you for agreeing to this, Jaune!” she said, throwing her arms around him in a big hug, “I’m so excited to get started!”

“Yeah...” he gave a little laugh. “What… what, exactly, are we doing?”

She raised her eyebrow quizzically. “You said you were okay with us making a sex tape?”

“I thought,” Jaune started, but then he realized, Velvet looked like she might be actually upset, her upper lip trembling that adorably nervous way that made him unable to be angry. His voice softened. “I just thought you meant, you know, we’d set up a camera and record us, um, doing it?”

Velvet gave him a look of shocked disbelief. “Jaune. I am _not_ an amateur. If we are making a sex tape, it is going to be _cinema._ ”

But before he could ask any questions, suddenly Weiss, of all people, _Weiss,_ was in his face, shoving a sheaf of papers into his hands. “Yes, yes, you have questions, I know, we don’t have time.” Every phrase was said with all the haste of someone who didn’t care what he had to say or what questions he might have, “You need to sign these video releases, the promotional releases, your contract, oh! And you’ll need to sign these papers,” she added another pile to the stack in his hands, “to tell us how you’d like your cut of the sales dividends deposited to you.”

Frantically signing and initialing where Weiss had placed sticky tabs, he had to admire how efficient she was with- Wait a minute! “What,” he choked, “ _sales?_ ”

Weiss gave him an icy look. “I didn’t make a donation to your girlfriend, Jaune. I’m not running a charity. I made an _investment,_ and that means I expect a return. As our lead, you’re entitled to a cut, as I’ve laid out in these papers,” she held up a couple that Jaune now realized he had signed without reading, “and now my job is to make sure that production goes smoothly while I- hold on, I have to take this.”

She quickly pulled out and opened her scroll. “Talk to me Neptune,” she ordered, quickly walking away, “I swear, if those bastards in ad sales think they can wrangle even a single lien extra, I swear...”

And she was off. Jaune turned, unsure of what to do with the (signed) paperwork still in his hands. He figured he ought to read it, but, well, it’s not like it would make a difference. He sighed, and looked up from the impenetrable legalese.

Right into the eager faces of Ruby and Nora. Jaune jumped back in surprise. “Y-you guys are- you’re in on this too?” he sputtered.

“Like anyone else in Beacon’s a licensed electrician,” Nora scoffed. “You really think you’re producing anything here without someone from my union handling the lighting?”

“Wait, are you an electrician or a lighting tech, and, hold on, unions don’t work like-” and then he remembered: reason was futile. So he picked a different battle. “But Ruby! What are y-you doing, um, _on set._ ” he attempted to be diplomatic in his euphemism.

“I’m a boom mic operator!” Ruby answered cheerfully.

“You, uh, you do know we’re-”

“Shooting a porno?” She shrugged. “Not what I’d call my career, but it pays the bills. Quick shooting schedule, good crafts services, and Weiss definitely cuts her checks on time.”

Jaune had no reply for that, so he was a little grateful for Velvet interrupting their conversation. “Excuse me!” she shouted, “Could you _please_ not bother the talent? He’s needed in wardrobe, _thirty minutes ago!_ ”

“Wardr- _oof,_ ” he was yanked away by Velvet and hurried to a side room, where, he already knew before he saw her, Coco was standing next to a rack of clothes.

“Alright, loverboy, get those _things,_ ” she gestured to him with a look of disgust, “off, so we can get you properly dressed. No time to wait, chop chop!”

But it seemed he was too hesitant for Coco’s liking and she started pulling his clothes off for him. Jaune struggled, but found that Coco was both stronger and more aggressive than he was. She’d even stripped his boxers off, leaving him fully naked in the middle of the room.

Jaune blushed and tried to cover himself, to which Coco just laughed. “If you’re this shy around me,” she teased, “how are you even going to be able to get naked in front of the camera? Now put these on!”

She passed him a much smaller pair of boxers, and Jaune gave her a look that, of course, earned him no response but a gesture to hurry it up. And then Coco thrust more clothes into his hands as he hastily struggled to get dressed as quickly as she wanted him to. Finally redressed, he looked into the mirror… to see he was wearing jeans and a baggy hoodie.

“Coco, this is the same as what I was wearing.”

“Uh, no?” she scoffed, “Your clothes were trash. This is designer. Trust me, this is much more expensive. And besides,” she pointed to his hoodie, where his familiar Pumpkin Pete’s bunny usually sat, “didn’t want to create any brand confusion, you know, considering...”

Jaune’s ears perked up at that. “Considering what?” But Coco was already pushing him out of wardrobe and back to set. “Considering what, Coco! Considering whaaaaaaat!”

Fortunately, he wasn’t shoved in front of, Jaune didn’t know who it’d be this time, Port? But it was Velvet, and once again, his sweet little bunny’s disarming smile made him feel like everything was okay. “Alright honey,” he chuckled, “time to perform, I take it? Never thought you’d want to do it in front of all of our friends, but if that’s what you’re into...”

She tilted her head in a confused manner. “What’re you talking about?”

He laughed incredulously. “I mean,” he gestured to Nora and Ruby getting equipment set up, “Ruby’s right there, best seats in the house.”

“Ruby’s not going to be watching us, Jaune.”

“She’s on boom, Vel, she’ll _have_ to be watching.”

“Yeah, but not _us._ ” Jaune wasn’t sure how to process that, so Velvet kept explaining. “Jaune, I can’t be in the shoot, because I’ll be behind the camera. I’m the director and camera operator, not an actress.”

Before Jaune could… anything a furious voice cut him off. “Yeah, she’s the one whose job it is to _ruin my work!_ ” Blake stormed in, waving a script around, “How could you cut the rooftop katana duel? It’s literally the climax of his _entire arc!_ We might as well be-”

Velvet stamped her foot. “I told you, we didn’t have the budget for that kind of fight choreography! Our insurance premiums are already high enough without bringing in Jaune’s combat record! And if you’re going to try to fight me in front of everyone, I want you to know that I can do this without you!”

“Well, good luck!” Blake spat, “I’m the only writer in this business who’s willing to put up with your endless revision requests and your constant demands to _dumb it down.”_

Velvet, however, was not backing down. “Oh, like you came up with the idea for Jaune’s third act monologue without _my_ help?”

“Well, I mean, I came up with the setup, with Jaune rescuing Space-Princess Ulia from the threat of the Shadow Khan...”

Velvet was misty eyed now. “It’s such a romantic scene...”

“Oh, Velvet,” Blake was now tearing up, “it’s such a good script, I’m so happy we’re doing this together, as Faunus sisters!”

The two girls hugged as suddenly as they they had fought, and Jaune was starting to wonder if he actually knew anything about the lives and, apparently, careers of his closest friends. And also if he was supposed to have read the script before he was on set? But an even more insistently pressing question came to mind. “W-wait, hold on,” he interrupted, “I’m sorry, but if I’m not doing this, um, scene with you, Vel, who am I… who am I doing it with?”

“Oh, I think, um, that’s me.”

He looked behind him to the source of the voice, only to find Pyrrha standing there, wearing a fluffy white bathrobe and a nervous blush on her face. “Hello again,” she added, softly with a wave.

“P-Pyrrha...” he stammered. He whirled around to Velvet. “How- How did you get-”

“She was our first choice,” Velvet replied, “and she was more than happy to do it. Even agreed to work for scale, which was a huge get for us. Completely blew up our projections with the Mistralian market, according to Weiss.” She turned to Pyrrha with a bright smile. “I’m so, so glad you were willing to sleep with Jaune!”

Pyrrha turned a furious shade of red, but before Jaune could reassure her that she didn’t need to do anything she didn’t really want to do, Yang was in front of him, doing… he wasn’t sure? It felt like she was checking him out?

“Let me guess,” he tried to joke, “you’re the Production Assistant?”

“Nope!” Yang smiled, “I’m your Fluffer!”

…

“My what?”

“Your Fluffer,” she said, like he had simply misheard her. “You know, when you need to be hard on set, it’s my job,” and she popped her lips, making Jaune veryveryvery aware of the hot red lipstick she was wearing, “to get you hard. But,” she added in a breathy voice as she reached down and gave his dick a squeeze through his pants, “something tells me you’re doing alright in that department, knowing that you’ll be fucking your hot, sexy partner and making all of us _so very wet._ ”

Jaune was completely at a loss for words as his blood moved southwards. Yang gave an approving smile and shot him a thumbs up. “He’s good to go, bunnygirl!” she shouted at Velvet, before shoving Jaune onto the bed next to Pyrrha.

Under the sudden glare of the studio lights, Jaune’s brain briefly remembered it could do things. “Wait, shouldn’t I read the script before-”

Velvet cut him off from behind the camera, “You’ll be fine, babe. Just be yourself and you’re good.” She hopped over to Pyrrha and Jaune at the bed, “Okay, so, for this scene, we want romance. We’ll hammer the sexiness later, but here, just focus on the fact that the two of you are deeply in love, that this is the passionate, romantic sex that’s an expression of true love. Got that? You two—true love.”

“I think I can do that!” Pyrrha chirped.

“I- uh, well...” but then Jaune saw that eager, pleading look in Velvet’s eyes, that sense that she was just so excited to make her movie, to have her vision come to life. And so Jaune steeled his nerve, looked over to the surprisingly game Pyrrha and then back to his loving girlfriend. “I can do it.”

Velvet pumped her fist and cheered. “Great! Alright people! Get to places, we’re just shooting the sex now, we’ll circle back for the dialogue once we’ve got a sense of how this plays out.” She took her place behind the camera, putting on her Director’s Guild hat (Was she in the Guild? Weren’t they all Huntsmen-in-training? Was he supposed to have a job, apparently one in the fine and performing arts, too?) and looking every inch the director in charge of her shoot. “Alright: Lights, Camera, ACTION!”

“Oh, _Jaune,”_ Pyrrha purred while Jaune tried not to freak out that they were using his actual name for this, “Now that the wicked Queen Salem and her army of Space Grimm” _who_ _what who_ “have been defeated, I _need_ to tell you how I truly feel about you. I don’t _care_ that you’re married! I love you Jaune! I’ve loved you since you saved me from her Winged Laser Beringels at the Battle of Neo Haven!”

And with that, she threw her robe off, revealing a lacy red teddy, the same shade as her hair, that made Jaune both extremely aware that he probably had a line he was supposed to say, and also, that he’d completely forgotten how language worked, not when every brain cell was currently dedicate to memorizing the way her boobs looked in her barely-there underthings.

But Pyrrha gave her a teasing smile. “Am I truly so beautiful that you cannot think of anything to say? My, my, you charmer,” she leaned in, dangling those perfect, heavenly breasts right in his face as now her lips, mere inches from his own, were right there as she whispered, “It’s no wonder I fell for you, Jaune. How could I not? My heart never stood a chance! I don’t care that you belong to another, Jaune. I want _you!”_

Pyrrha was… an incredible actor. And so, so sexy. The way she held that last word made Jaune’s eyes roll up into his head as he couldn’t stand it anymore. He couldn’t. He lunged, catching her lips with his own, and Pyrrha _crumpled_ into his arms, all her strength lost as he kissed her. Her breasts pressed into his chest as he fell backwards onto the bed. They kissed and kissed and kissed as Pyrrha started to grind against him, making Jaune very aware of those stupid jeans Coco had put him in. He couldn’t handle it; he broke from Pyrrha to tear his pants off, the expensive, but poorly made, stitching giving way under his Huntsman’s strength. Clothes were a barrier between him and what he hadn’t realized he’d always wanted-

Except, he had a momentary pang of guilt, that it was the last barrier between him and _cheating on his Velvet._ His beloved Velvet. His sweet darling… he couldn’t help himself—he had to tell her he couldn’t do this. But then he looked to her...

And Velvet was looking at him, her eyes sparkling in pure delight. She _wanted_ this.

“Oh, is this for me?” Pyrrha giggled, admiring his cock, “It’s everything I ever- _Oh!_ ”

She was cut off as Jaune threw her on the bed. Velvet wanted him to fuck Pyrrha and he wanted to fuck Pyrrha _so he was going to fuck Pyrrha._ Her lingerie was shredded in an instant and he thrust into her. It was sudden, fierce, and powerful, like an animal inside Jaune that had been long sealed away was now let loose, his repressed desire for his partner tore forth and Pyrrha squealed in ecstatic joy.

“Yes, oh, yes! Take me Jaune! Take me like I’ve always dreamed of!” Pyrrha writhed and thrashed beneath him as Jaune ruthlessly screwed her into the bed. “I’ve wanted this since the Emerald Forest, Jaune! I- I’VE ALWAYS WANTED THIS!”

Jaune, if he had enough of his brain not focused on the beautiful woman he was bringing to climax, would have been impressed that she could stick to her lines even as he nailed her. But it wasn’t long before she couldn’t hold back any longer. “I- I’m close, I’m so close! Oh, oh, oh oh oh, J-JAUNE!” 

Jaune smiled, his partner screaming his name until she fell back into the bed, a lazy, satisfied smile on her face. He was about to slide out and give Pyrrha some time to recover, but suddenly, he heard Velvet’s voice chiming in. “Okay, let’s move to the threesome scene. Yang, get in there!”

 _Yang?_ But she was-

He was interrupted as a hot naked blonde thrust herself in his face. Or more specifically, thrust the most desirable pair of breasts in all of Beacon right in his face.

Well. He was still on camera and Velvet expected a performance. “Yeah, Jaune, we can- _oh!_ _”_ she gasped as he pulled her, and her wonderfully bouncy chest, closer to him and started licking, teasing, and sucking her nipples. He knew that once this film was released, he’d be a dead man, not a single man at Beacon would forgive him for having sex with both Pyrrha _and_ Yang, and so he buried his face in Yang’s heavenly bosom in the full knowledge that he’d likely never get a chance at anything like this again.

As he, regretfully, came up for air, he realized that Pyrrha had regained her strength and, after sharing a searing kiss with Yang, leaned over to Jaune. “Alright, lover,” she whispered, “you’re more than man enough for me, but how do you favor your odds with three women?”

Wait, three? He had only- 

And then he felt a pair of lips wrap around his cock. His eyes shot down (as difficult as it was to look away from Pyrrha fondling Yang’s chest) and saw that a now-naked Blake was sucking him off.

“Blake! What is- _mmfff”_ he was silenced as Yang sat on his face and all Jaune could do was eat her out as passionately as he could. Blake’s mouth was incredible, and she could both take him all the way down to his base as well as swirl her tongue artfully around the head of his cock. She was an artist of the blowjob, and Jaune felt charged to hold her high standard by putting all of his effort into giving Yang oral of an equal caliber.

It seemed to have worked. As Yang came, Jaune finally couldn’t hold back any longer, letting loose right into Blake’s mouth. Hearing the girl gag as she struggled to handle his load was powerfully arousing, but as Yang released him, he could now see an even more arousing sight before him.

Coco Adel, it seemed, was also now part of the talent rather than the crew now, and she struggled with Blake to pull her into a deep kiss and lick some of his semen out of Blake’s mouth. Realizing he was watching her, she smiled at him, a little strand of his sticky cum dripping down her cheek, naked, and yet still wearing her signature beret and sunglasses. “Velvet talks you up so much,” she said, almost sounding a little embarrassed to have been caught, “I just _had_ to try you for myself.” The sight of Coco, the perpetually superior older team leader who never approved of him and Velvet together, now caught fighting for a mouthful of his cum, brought Jaune almost immediately back up to speed. 

Coco gasped as she saw his cock stiffen once more and she was quick to mount him. But she wasn’t the only one looking to keep going. Pyrrha and Blake smothered his face in their breasts, giggling and asking whose chest he preferred, while Coco rode him _and_ Yang ran her tongue up and down the length of his shaft. 

And then he felt another girl join, this one seating herself on top of his right hand and guiding his fingers into her slit. “Sorry, _uhn,_ Jaune,” he heard Ruby’s voice whine. “We just couldn’t, _ugh,_ help ourselves!”

And then he felt another soft butt press itself into his left hand as Weiss’s voice joined in. “And don’t think you can- _oh yes! There! Right there!”_ as his fingers deftly found her clit and mercilessly teased her button.

Six women, though he suspected from a flash of orange-red hair that Nora must have joined at some point, writhed on the bed with him. They switched positions, each girl eager to have him sample every part of their magnificent bodies. He thrust and fingered and sucked and kissed and teased and spanked, guided by instinct and excited, feminine sounds of pleasure. A symphony of moans, gasps, giggles, and deep, primal cries of orgasmic bliss surrounded him, and he conducted it as best as he could. 

Peeking through the tangle of legs and tits and asses and pussies he caught a quick glimpse of Velvet, his dear, sweet Velvet, sitting in the director’s chair… legs spread and masturbating shamelessly. All thought of operating the camera had been abandoned as three fingers pistoned in and out of her snatch. She was moaning in lust, her eyes drinking in the sight of her boyfriend making love to more than half a dozen of her friends. He could only see for a moment before a suckable pair of tits (Coco’s?) was thrust into his face and Jaune got to work, but knowing that everything he was doing was all for Velvet’s pleasure gave him the strength to give her the performance of a lifetime.

His lips, fingers, and dick performed mightily, and he was pretty sure he felt a wet pussy grinding against his knee at one point, but eventually, after heroic effort, he successfully satisfied the last woman (Pyrrha, who had mounted him and came while proclaiming her undying love for him. Hard to believe that, after all this, she still was in character.) and could finally breathe again.

He looked up to his girlfriend, still rubbing herself in her director’s chair, and smiled. She smiled back. They were both exhausted and spent, but very, very satisfied. 

“Okay...” Velvet said, panting, “That was… that was a good start. Alright… someone get Jaune a script, and then we can… we can take it from the top… for real this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter


	12. Like Rabbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RaWrBY requested a reversal of my earlier chapter, "Not Like I Like Them Or Anything," but with Jaune as an adorable bunny Faunus who... has a less adorable side.

“Hey, um, Weiss...”

Weiss was already rolling her eyes before she turned to face the nervous blonde who’d been clearly waiting outside her door to ask her the same question he always _meant_ to ask, but just never worked up the guts to do more than waste her time.

She gave Jaune a severe look, looking him over, from his beat-up Pumpkin Pete’s hoodie, to his messy, unkempt hair, to his long rabbit ears, now wilting under her stern gaze. There was a time when Weiss had found him adorable, and her heart would have broken to see his little ears tremble like that, but that part of Weiss had been long worn down by Jaune’s whole… thing. If he’d asked her out in the first semester like he was clearly trying to work up the courage to, she might have assented to a date. But by now, all those hopes were long since shot.

He was just so… _weak._

He was a weak fighter, a weak student, and his timid personality just burned out all of Weiss’s interest. It wasn’t just that he had gained her personal ire, no, Jaune was a problem for Beacon. He was a dead weight latched on to not only Beacon’s first all-Faunus team, but specifically a ball and chain around _Pyrrha Nikos’s_ ankle. 

Pyrrha… Weiss had come to Beacon convinced that she and Pyrrha could easily become a partnership of the top students in Vale, possibly even all of Remnant, and what a message it would send! The both of them, standing side by side, a testimony that hard work knew no race. Her, the heiress of the SDC, committed to reforming their labor practices, and Pyrrha, the Invincible Vixen, the best fighter in her generation...

And… maybe, if they were partners, she’d let Weiss pet her long, soft tail and maybe… let her bury her face in it a little?

She didn’t begrudge Pyrrha having a partner other than her, but when it was a partner that contributed _nothing_ to their partnership, she just couldn’t stand it! And the fact that he was always asking her out, or, more accurately, silently stammering as she eviscerated him with her eyes, had really earned her animosity.

“Are you going to ask me something, Jaune, or are you just going to stand there?” she asked, her voice as frosty as the rest of her aesthetic.

“I- I just, um, you know, there was a...” Now that his ears had sunk as low as they would go, his foot was tapping now, indicating he’d hit Stage Two of nervous panic. Yep, Weiss had enough experience with Arc’s anxiety that she could chart the stages by his tics. “T-there’s a new m-movie out a-and-'' his voice had almost reached a pitch higher than any man’s should have been able to when he was interrupted.

“Brothers, Weiss,” his savior, Yang, exclaimed, “he’s just trying to ask you out! No need to put him through this.”

She waved off the criticism. “He’s a Huntsman, Yang,” she replied, “if he can’t face me, what chance does he have against a Beringel?”

He stammered an apology as he tried to maintain what was left of his dignity as he fled the scene. It was just _embarrassing._ It was one thing to ask a girl out, fumble it, and get shot down, but it was a whole nother thing trying it _again._ And then again another time! At some point, he just had to cut his losses, and Weiss wasn’t sure how to better get that across.

And yet, Blake was now scowling at her. Weiss sighed. Blake did this a lot, and while she would be the first to admit that she wasn’t always in the right when it came to Blake, _this_ time, she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to have done wrong. “What is it?” she asked, her voice testy.

Blake just huffed, “I’m going to go after him. Show him that not everyone in RWBY’s like you.”

Weiss gave her own scowl in return. “You should tell him to either toughen up or move on. If he’s just going to run away every time he tries asking me out, he can save us both some time and just give it up.”

And with that, she had thought the matter settled until much later that night. She was getting into bed, though she seemed to be the only one in her dorm in much of a mood to sleep. Ruby and Yang were wired, even as late as it was, with Yang dialing Blake’s scroll and Ruby trying not to freak out by pacing.

Really, she should be helping her teammates, but honestly, the best any of them could do was just go to bed. She looked over from her pillows, “You guys do know that Blake does this fairly routinely, right? You haven’t forgotten the _last_ time she forgot she left her scroll on silent as she investigated the White Fang?”

“This is your fault,” Yang said through gritted teeth, “If you hadn’t started all that shit about _Jaune,_ she wouldn’t have felt the need to do any of this.”

Weiss was incredulous at that. “What? How is this _my_ fault? Why does she care-”

“Because you’re just like this _because_ he’s a Faunus.”

Yang’s accusation hung in the air for a while as Weiss struggled to put it together. _“W-what?”_ she nearly shrieked.

“It’s, um,” Ruby cut in, “not that we think you’re maliciously-”

“How could you accuse me of being racist just because I don’t like Jaune! I like Blake, I like the rest of his team, I-”

“Listen,” Yang put a hand up, “It’s just that… the way you criticize him… it’s really severe and it’s hard not to seem like it’s because he’s a rabbit Faunus and there are, well, _stereotypes_ about them that you use. Kind of a lot.”

“If it’s stereotyping, shouldn’t I be saying something about ‘fucking like bunnies’ if he’s-”

“Whoa! Language!” Yang just about roared at her, covering Ruby’s ear, “But all this stuff about him being timid and-”

Then there was a knock at the door. Ruby, in a burst of petals, raced over and opened it, hardly giving Weiss time to cover herself with her blanket. Ruby immediately gave a sigh of relief, telling her it was probably Blake, but then she threw it open, and Weiss could see who it was.

It was Blake… but she was with Jaune.

Though “with” might be a strong term. She was kind of draped over him, hanging heavily on his shoulder. Jaune was very red faced, obviously embarrassed as he muttered something well below anyone’s ability to hear while he stared at the ground. Weiss would have worried that she was injured, but the big, happy grin on her face told her that it was a different kind of injury. Yep. Blake was drunk.

Yang helped take her from Jaune, thanked him for getting her back home, then closed the door. “Blake, what happened?” she asked, easing her to her bed, “Are- are you drunk?”

She looked around, evasively. “We were just… doin’ things… _SNRK!”_ and then she broke down into a fit of giggles.

She sank into her bed, clearly exhausted, but before she passed out, she looked at Weiss with an expression that was hard to pin down. “Missed yer chance… _Weissy,”_ and then, once again, she was a mess of giggles.

And then she was asleep.

And Weiss wasn’t sure what the hell had just happened.

* * *

It had been two weeks since that night, and, in many ways, nothing had changed. Blake refused to give more details, simply telling her team she wasn’t going to explain anything, that they should back off, and that Yang, in particular, should shut up about her and Jaune. Maybe it was true, that the two of them hadn’t done anything other than go drinking together and Blake had overindulged, but it didn’t… feel right.

Her words kept coming back to Weiss, that she’d “missed her chance.” What did _that_ mean? Jaune was still flubbing the basics of asking her out, but, more importantly, what _chance_ did she _want_ with _Jaune?_ It had to be something else, right? Blake was just drunk, right? It wasn’t something other than that… right?

Following Jaune around wasn’t really her aim, but it was just too _easy_ not to give it a shot. Seriously, Jaune had superior Faunus senses and Weiss wasn’t exactly as stealthy as Blake or Rin, but sneaking up on Jaune was just far too easy for her. And it wasn’t _really_ stalking, because the whole point of it was just to find out what, exactly, had gone on that night with her teammate! It was detectiving, really!

And it had led her to a lot of realizations about Jaune. Namely… that his life was surprisingly boring. He was a student, which meant classes, training, and homework, and a team leader, which meant filing paperwork and writing reports. He seemed constantly overworked, and Weiss found it hard not to feel a little sympathetic towards him. Perhaps… well, maybe she’d misjudged him? He wasn’t confrontational, he was still timid, but maybe those skills weren’t as essential to a Huntsman as she had thought.

Though… she did notice that his team seemed to be surprisingly… affectionate with him. And not in the way Ruby was affectionate with her team. No, there was just a lot of physical contact, a lot of hugging that seemed to go on a bit longer than normal, a lot of just… touching. And, Weiss realized, it wasn’t just his teammates. Blake seemed rather affectionate with him, and Velvet, too. Was it a Faunus cultural thing? She knew that Atlas was big on personal boundaries, and perhaps she was just used to limited physical contact.

Like right now, he was with his partner—seeing the two of them together always made Weiss cringe a little—and Pyrrha could barely keep her hands off of him. Pyrrha had cornered him in a far corner of the campus, with nobody else around, which had briefly frightened Weiss that they might be… but that was unthinkable! Not the least of which being that he was still asking her out, which was good evidence that nothing was going on, and besides: Jaune seemed rather nervous to be alone with her.

But still, it was a very… adult situation. “Jaune...” Pyrrha said in a tone of voice that made Weiss’s toes _curl,_ “I had such a good time training with you last night… won’t you join me tonight? I _really_ want to ‘train’ with you again.“

“I, Pyrrha,” he seemed to be almost _whining,_ though Weiss couldn’t imagine why, “I really need to actually train. F-for real, Pyrrha, I...” and his voice faded away as Pyrrha wrapped him in her silky fox tail.

“We’ll train. I _promise,”_ she said with a breathy giggle, “Rin and Nora want to join us tonight as well. You know you’re too much for me on my own.” Weiss… had no idea what that could possibly mean. In what… in what _possible_ regard was Pyrrha in any way outclassed by _Jaune?_ Especially the Jaune right here, who struggled to even _stand up_ while he had her attention.

She started tickling his face with her bushy tail. “P-Pyrrha, I-” he seemed to melt into her soft fur, _“Ohhhhh..._ okay… yeah, I’ll… I’ll do it.”

Pyrrha just smirked. “I knew you would...”

* * *

She didn’t like to think about this as stalking, but she had reason to be concerned about what, exactly, the hell was going on. So now she snuck into the stands, staying the darkness and peeking into the Beacon gymnasium, late at night and trying to find out what was going on with Jaune Arc. And really… it seemed like she was getting paranoid over nothing. Not that she was sure _why_ she was feeling paranoid in the first place, but it seemed that Team JNPR was just doing a late night practice session. 

If there was a team that could get even Jaune up to shape, well, winding up on JNPR was an excellent stroke of luck. Not only was Pyrrha the most incredible and talented fighter in the class, likely the _school,_ the rest of his team excelled in their particular specialties. For instance, Rin, the team’s quiet snake Faunus, had started the group with some yoga positions for flexibility and to pursue the inner harmony that was necessary for fine aura control and manipulation.

Though watching from her hideout, Weiss was starting to wonder what, exactly was this exercise? She knew a bit of yoga herself, and she could name most of the positions, but it seemed less and less like a warm up and… more and more like Rin was taking the chance to demonstrate her impressively lithe flexibility. She twisted and stretched and undulated her body in a fashion Weiss was starting to find almost hypnotic, her eyes drawn inescapably to the way she curled and uncurled and curled and uncurled and… 

And suddenly Weiss realized that they had finished yoga, and a quick check to her scroll made her incredulous with how quickly time seemed to pass while she watched Rin lead the group. But it was Nora’s turn now, and Weiss could immediately guess what she’d be doing. Call it a stereotype, but Nora valued brute, physical strength, and as a bear Faunus, she had a _lot_ of it. She might just have the cute little teddy bear ears on the top of her head, but as she _tackled_ Jaune, well, he was _going_ to learn about wrestling.

Even Weiss had to admit, though, that Nora was skilled in holds and grapples. It wasn’t just brute strength; Nora knew technique. And while most of her attention was dedicated to twisting Jaune into unique shapes, she did get into the mix with Rin and Pyrrha, and Pyrrha… seeing both women locked in such a tremendous struggle, their bodies entwined in their contest, it made Weiss’s heart _thump_ a little faster to watch them twist and writhe on the floor, engaging in a potent challenge to make the other submit and—whoa, she… she was breathing rather heavily right now. Weiss had to take a moment to calm herself.

She wasn’t sure what had come over her. Adrenaline, she supposed? It was quite exciting to see Team JNPR, or, at least, the parts of Team JNPR that impressed her, show off their skills. And she was just about to see the peak of it all: Pyrrha Nikos, her tail swishing behind her as she challenged… her entire team to spar with her.

Watching Pyrrha spar, unarmed, one on three, there was something… there was something _different_ about this style of fighting. She and Nora and Rin seemed to just… move in a way she didn’t recognize from Goodwitch’s class. It was a practice session, yeah, for training Jaune, but something about it, something about the way they kept running their hands over each other, was just making Weiss’s heart beat like crazy. Her face felt hot and she really, really needed to get some air. She slipped off her bolero: when had it gotten so _warm_ in here?

And then they were finished. In spite of not really being _challenged_ so much in the fight, Pyrrha seemed to be panting (Weiss realized, she was as well), as she approached Jaune. “W-was that enough practice, Jaune?” she asked, something hungry and unfamiliar in her voice. “I t-think you did, you did really good...”

Nora was quick to press in on him as well, though her concept of “personal space” was… vague. “I think we can, you know… you promised, if we trained first...” she let her implication hang.

Weiss blinked in shock. They couldn’t be suggesting… no, that was silly! That was ridiculous! 

“G-guys, w-we can go back to the room first, right?“ Jaune was blushing furiously now, looking like he was clearly on the edge of Stage Four nervousness. “I- I mean, w-we’ve got that test for Port tomorrow, and if you’re all exhausted, you’ll just-”

“Jaune...” it was Rin who cut off his protests, sliding in next to Pyrrha, “I- I could feel your eyes on me, _mmmm,_ as I did my positions. I want… I _need_ you to see how flexible I can be… mmm, for _you...”_

To Weiss’s intense surprise, Pyrrha practically _mounted_ him as she leaned in closer. They- they couldn’t… not possible… “We’re so _horny,_ Jaune… Please… we _need_ our leader so _badly.”_

She didn’t- she did not just say that!

But it seemed that she- she- she _had!_ She could see as Jaune swallowed, nervously, his ears as ramrod straight as… Weiss could imagine _other_ parts of him. And yet, as his teammates descended on him, hungrily, Jaune still was Jaune. “Girls, p-please,” he begged, “y-you know how I g-get when you- _oh!”_

Pyrrha had _yanked_ his pants off and… oh stars and stories… that was a _cock._

Weiss didn’t know much about the male sex. Nothing more than health class, and… _one_ video she’d watched half of before she’d panicked and deleted it off her scroll (which she then reformatted, threw into the ocean, and bought a new one), but she knew a man’s… thing wasn’t supposed to be that… _much._

But Team JNPR looked at it with joyful, rapturous expressions, but the look on Jaune’s face… that _look_ was something she’d never seen on Jaune before. Something she never realized she wanted to see on his face. Or so badly she wanted him to give _her_ that look.

There was no trace of weakness in it. It was _desire,_ raw, animalistic desire to take what was before him. He _threw_ Pyrrha to the mat, the vixen giving a _yelp_ of surprise before he tore her gym shorts and panties off in a single motion, and then, before Weiss could even realize what was happening, he _slammed_ his dick into her.

“Ugh!” he growled, “You _knew_ what you were doing to me, you fucking tease!”

“I did! I did!” she squealed, “Punish me! Punish me with your _cock!”_

“And you two!” he snarled at Rin and Nora, the two girls clutching at each other at the sight of their leader dominating Pyrrha, “Over here, _now!”_

They scampered over and moaned as he palmed each girl’s butt in his hand and started to roughly squeeze. The lewd and wanton cries of all three girls both stunned Weiss and forced her to bite her lip to stifle a moan.

He was- he was- how could she ever have thought he was _weak?_ She was watching the most powerful man she’d ever seen simultaneously turn three Huntresses into desperate, mewling messes. No, not three. _Four._ Weiss was fingering herself with wild abandon, watching Jaune master these women into orgasm after orgasm, shoving more and more fingers inside her, desperately trying to quench the uncontrollable need burning inside her.

But Pyrrha had given out, her mind fried from pleasure and her ruined pussy oozing cum. Jaune withdrew, showing just how deeply his sword had reached into her sheath. And it was glorious, his magnificent cock, dripping with cum and Pyrrha’s juices, dangling over the moaning body of the school’s strongest student, completely overwhelmed by pleasure. “Who’s next?” he growled.

Rin was there in an instant, her long, serpentine tongue wrapping around Jaune’s monster, both cleaning it and jerking him off as her mouth opened wide to take the whole of it down her supple throat. She was… she was mesmerizing, to watch as her throat bulged as she gracefully swallowed him. Weiss could never- no, no _human_ girl could possibly satisfy him. It wasn’t just Rin’s long tongue and flexible jaw, no, these Faunus girls were just tougher, hardier than she could even think of being. They could take more of his attention than she ever could.

Now that she'd cleaned him up, Rin's supple body twisted and turned in Jaune’s strong, manly hands. Every position he wanted her in, Rin twisted herself to fulfill his desires. She wrapped her legs around her head, or athletically twisted herself so Jaune could fuck her while standing up, or a dozen other positions that Weiss couldn’t name, because she was a stupid ignorant _virgin,_ but these sexy girls surely knew.

They were… they were _rutting._ Raw, animalistic sex, pushing their bodies to the very limits to keep up with his incredible stamina and libido. He’d… he’d fucked Blake _silly,_ and now he was turning his whole team into a pack of cock-addicts. Her fingers slammed into her pussy, but they were too small and useless when she knew that there was a _real_ dick, a _man’s_ dick that could be stretching it open. A dick she’d- she’d- a- a dick she’d turned down. Over and over again, being a stuck-up princess who wouldn’t give the hot Faunus boy the time of day over some _stupid_ condescending idiocy!

As she cursed her useless, slender fingers and watched as Rin’s mind turned to mush as he impaled her on her cock, tits shaking up and down as her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled up, she could only pray that he’d forgive her. She’d do anything to make it up to him, to let him _ruin_ her pussy if he’d just let her _try._

No. He wouldn’t- he wouldn’t _want_ a stuffy, delicate _human_ girl when he had his personal harem of willing Faunus girls. They were _—uhnnn—_ they were just- _oh!-_ they were just so much, _ah, sexier_ than she was! 

The revelation left her seeing stars as Jaune finished off Rin and moved on to putting Nora in a full nelson, with Jaune’s strong arms pulling her legs apart, his dick pistoning into her ass as Nora butt bounced up and down, her face a mask of ecstasy, twisted with pleasure and need as she took the full might of Jaune’s dick. Weiss couldn’t- she couldn’t even _dream_ of being stretched out like that. Her weak, useless fingers, fumbling on her breasts and her far too empty pussy… they couldn’t satisfy her. Nothing could satisfy her, nothing but that powerful Faunus cock. Human men lacked the size and toys didn’t have the virility she needed so badly, they’d all been permanently ruined for her by what she was watching right now.

They were just- they were- _ughn,_ she couldn’t bear it! But it was the, _unnnnn,_ the truth! F-Faunus girls were just… the Faunus were just, _oh, oh, oh, OH!_ They were, _oh,_ theywere- _uhnnn!_ Theyweresomuchbetterthan _her- OHHHHHHHH!_

She bit down on her hand to avoid giving away her hiding place. She had to, her cries would only interrupt Nora’s lustful exaltations of pure joy as Jaune took her to heights of pleasure Weiss could only imagine. Slumping over, she took a moment to catch her breath, amazed at how quickly the JNPR girls could recover while she was just a panting, hopeless mess from her _one_ feeble orgasm.

 _“Mmmm…”_ Nora sighed, contentedly. “Gods, you’re _amazing,_ Jaune-Jaune. I just don’t get why you spend so much time going after Weiss when you’ve got _us_ to take care of you.”

Weiss didn’t get it either. She was plain. Boring. A useless _virgin._ She didn’t have tits like Nora, or Rin’s tongue, or Pyrrha’s sexy tail, she was just a plain, w-worthless _human._

But Jaune just sighed and stroked Nora’s hair. “I guess… I just wanted a relationship that wasn’t defined by girls falling over themselves to suck my cock.” She cringed. Jaune didn’t know it, but that’s all she was now.

“Aww,” Pyrrha pouted, wrapping her fluffy tail around Jaune like a warm blanket, “but we love sucking your cock!”

Jaune gave a little laugh. “I know, I know, but I just… if I could win her over, it’d be proof that I can win girls over without getting them addicted to me first.”

Nora put her foot down. “Jaune-Jaune! You _did_ win us over, and it’s not just because you’re amazing at sex.”

“We really do love you, Jaune,” Pyrrha snuggled him tighter, “You’re such a wonderful leader and the sweetest boyfriend, even when you’re not screwing us silly.”

“Besides, she’s a human,” Rin cut in, authoritatively, “she wouldn’t be able to handle you.” She was right. She was so right, and Weiss hated how right she was, but it was the _truth._ “You nearly _broke_ Blake, and it took all three of us to handle you tonight. Only Faunus girls,” she added with a note of pride, “can even come close to handling such a bitch-breaker of a cock.”

“I’m more of a vixen than a bitch,” Pyrrha purred, “but your cock is just too much for even me to handle on my own. Weiss would cum her silly little brains out just _watching_ you dominate us.” She wished she had. Wished she was nothing more than a drippy little pussy and wet little mouth that didn’t care about anything other than needing to be filled. If she was, she’d have offered herself up to be his little pleasure pet. But she still had enough of her mind to tell her that her weak human body could never satisfy him, that she would only _disappoint_ her betters, and she was better off just hiding and watching, fingering herself to the sight of her superior Faunus goddesses making love to a _real_ Faunus stud.

She slumped out of the gym, miserably. She didn’t deserve to watch them lie together, contentedly enjoying the afterglow of mind-blowing sex. At least it was late, and nobody would be in the halls to see her looking such a mess or so dejected, she wasn’t sure which was worse.

“Hey Weiss,” a voice cut through the darkness, “Did you have fun?”

She whirled in panic, and realized that Velvet was behind her. The rabbit Faunus leered at her, obviously aware of what Weiss had just done. Weiss had no answer for her, nothing more than a look of surprise quickly swallowed up by her profound self-loathing.

Fortunately for her, Velvet kept talking. “It’s hard to be a rabbit Faunus, you know,” she said, looming over Weiss with her full breasts and desirable ears. She was just so much sexier, so much better at pleasing Jaune than Weiss could ever hope to be. “It takes _hours_ for Jaune and I to finish satisfying each other. It’s _wonderful,_ but it’s… messy.”

Weiss blinked, trying to comprehend what she could mean. She couldn’t… was there something she could do to help? Could she be useful at all? She was so desperate to prove she wasn’t a useless human, she’d do _anything!_

“Sometimes,” she said with a smirk, “I feel I could use someone to help... clean me up... and I’m sure Jaune would _love_ to watch you try to fit his rod in your mouth. It could be _very_ entertaining. You still wouldn’t be able to fuck him, I’m afraid, but are you gonna be able to walk away from tonight and not want to come back and get a better view?”

Feeling like she might cry, Weiss nodded in desperate gratitude. Velvet was so wonderful, so kind to take pity on her and offer her a chance to try and pleasure her betters. She deserved to be cast aside, but Velvet and Jaune… they were so kind, such wonderful, forgiving masters who would treat her better than she could ever hope for!

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, then,” she said with a laugh, and then turned to go. “Oh, and don’t tell Jaune—I want you to be a surprise for him.”

Of course she wouldn’t tell. She’d be the best, the best human anyone could ask for! A proper, obedient human who knew her place! Oh, she couldn’t _wait!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Renarde for feedback and suggesting ideas for Faunus!JNPR. 
> 
> And if you prefer Faunus subs to human ones, good news: next chapter's going to be a sequel to "Not Like I Like Them Or Anything" where Eve finally holds Jaune accountable for what he's done (to Blake's mortification).


	13. Not Like They Like Him Or Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Not Like I Like Them Or Anything," where Eve Taurus and Ilia Amitola dispatch to Beacon to take care of the single greatest threat the White Fang doesn't know it's up against: Blake's new boyfriend. And it's entirely for the safety and future of their organization, not for any personal reasons. Not at all. They don't think he's cute, or anything, honest!

Jaune was lying on his bed, reading a copy of _Ninjas of Love._ A very particular copy, with certain passages underlined and page numbers circled, with notes in the margins that Jaune was studying as intently as he would any of his textbooks. He had limited opportunities to do this, without Nora to ask a lot of questions he didn’t want to answer, or for Pyrrha to give him one of those hard-to-read looks she gave him when Blake was involved, so he had to make the time count while he had it. 

But he was interrupted as, of all people, Blake burst into the room. Jaune was surprised to see her, considering that she shouldn’t have a key to the JNPR dorm, but even more so, the way she _slammed_ the door behind her. But before he could say anything, she spoke. “I just saw my ex.”

Jaune’s eyes went wide. Eve Taurus in Vale was bad news on its own, but knowing she had an obsession with Blake, Jaune didn’t know what to expect. “Are- are you okay?” he asked, panicked, “Did she see you, does- does your team know? O-or is there something I should be-”

“It’s okay, it’s...” she took a deep breath, “I just… I’m just a little freaked out right now,” she confessed. Jaune pulled her into a hug. She was one of the strongest people he knew, a champion for equality, but also someone who needed help shouldering the burden. “I just saw her on a rooftop in Vale, and it was definitely her, and I- I haven’t told my team yet, and I want to wait a little while on that before-”

“Blake...”

“It’s alright!” she protested, “I’ll _tell_ them, I will, but I just know when I do, they’ll all freak out and it’ll get a lot harder to manage all that. Just… hold me a little bit, okay?”

Jaune was happy to comply with that. She buried her face in his hoodie as he kept his arms tightly around her. He didn’t always know what to do to help her, but he knew he could hold her right now and help her through this.

She looked up at him from the hug. “Eve _cannot_ learn that we are dating. _Under no circumstances_ can she learn you’re my boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” he gave a weak laugh, “rather not let a known terrorist know that I’m dating her ex.”

“Um...” and then she gave him a rather uncertain look, “It’s actually, well… You know about humans with a Faunus fetish, right?”

Jaune nodded, confused. He didn’t see the relevance, but he knew that Velvet, who had become a rather close friend of the both of them after she learned Blake was a secret Faunus, put up with more than a few gross requests from people who assumed that, as a rabbit Faunus, she must have an overcharged sex drive or a “heat cycle” or any other pseudo-justification to objectify and harass her. But he didn’t see what that had to do with anything here?

But Blake, hesitantly, explained. “Eve kind of has a… really bad human fetish.”

What.

What? That wasn’t- Eve Taurus was one of the most feared members of the White Fang! She had both masterminded and executed numerous acts of terrorism and sabotage, and she was the single most strident, militant voice in Sienna Khan’s organization. Not to mention, Blake _herself_ had told him most of this, and he’d spent a lot of time being a compassionate ear for her to unload and try to understand her life. She described how she grew more and more extreme until Blake couldn’t follow her any longer. None of this added up to “human fetishist.”

And none of it added up to the even more insane note Blake was leading up to. “And she might be… really weird about us, and might be...” her blush was redder than Ruby’s cloak, “she might, um, _solicit_ you.”

…

_What?_

He stared blankly as Blake blushed. “I… I mean, it’s better than if she tries to _kill you,_ but… yeah. And that’s why we can’t tell my team. I don’t want to have to explain it to Ruby, and-”

“And Yang would run with it like crazy, yeah.”

She smiled up at him, “She’s already bad enough about you and me, we sure don’t need to give her any ammo.”

Stroking her hair with one hand, he used the other to pull his beloved Blake closer into a hug. “It’ll be alright. I’m sure we’ve just got to be smart about it, and we’ll face her together, just like we’ve faced the White Fang before.”

“You’re the best,” she murmured into his chest.

* * *

She was not a woman to be crossed.

Eve Taurus kept a list of everyone who had ever wronged her in her head, and she had a matching list of how she would _repay_ the insult. The SDC. The government of Atlas. And Mistral. And Vale. Vacuo was also on there, though more to fill out the list than for a specific reason at the moment. Sienna Khan. Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall. And the Belladonnas… she had a lot of anger towards the Belladonnas. Traitors, the lot of them. Ghira and Kali betraying the movement once they’d secured their own prestige, and their _daughter,_ their treacherous, deceitful daughter… Eve had quite a few ideas how she would pay Blake back for her betrayal.

And she had a good sense of how _deeply_ she had been betrayed. Ilia had done her job well. She had been shadowing Blake, documenting how far she’d fallen. Her “friendship” with humans, with a _Schnee,_ no less, disgusted Eve to see it. The photos of the traitor laughing, enjoying herself, all while concealing her ears, her Faunus identity… if those girls knew who she really was, Eve knew they’d turn on her in a _second._

Though there was one human who knew what she was hiding… an unsteady tremble came to her hands as she moved to a second set of photos she had had Ilia collect. A set she had to personally make sure Ilia handed over _all_ the photos and not retained any of them. It seemed that Ilia had found a like-minded Faunus student, not a comrade in the movement, but an ally for this particular operation who had been subverted to their cause.

Eve hadn’t yet met this “Velvet,” knowing that she might be less inclined to cooperate if she knew she was helping a wanted terrorist, but from Ilia’s description, she might be more a confederate than she realized. Steadying her hands, she started to flip through the photos of their highest-priority target. A target so dangerous, she had explicitly forbidden Ilia from directly following him. A target that needed to be studied closely. A target that had _taken_ the love of Eve’s life.

Jaune Arc.

They were good photos, candidly taken of the young Huntsman-in-training in a variety of situations. Him with his friends, him studying, him… working out… him in the… in the shower… h-his m-monstrous _human_ c-cock on, _mmm,_ display. She could see how he- how he’d _corrupted_ Blake to his side. She could already feel the- the _tendrils_ of his influence closing around her, and it took her iron willpower to resist succumbing to her basest, most craven desires. Gritting her teeth, she stuffed the photos back in their envelope.

A wily foe. This Jaune Arc was a true nemesis, the greatest threat to the White Fang the rest of the movement was yet unaware of. He needed to be taken down. Now. Unless it was… unless… was it already too late?

Perhaps this Velvet had already been subverted to another cause. _His_ cause, and maybe… maybe he was leading them into a trap. Ilia… Ilia wouldn’t be strong enough to resist. She lacked the strength to stand up to a human. Eve realized she had practically sent him a giftwrapped Faunus plaything, right into his clutches. And he’d soon- he’d soon _break_ Ilia to his will, the little slut’s obvious human fetish overwhelming her helpless little Faunus mind as she turned over her most closely guarded secrets as the h-human forced her to…

Eve could picture it perfectly, Blake and her human Master, tying Ilia down, mocking her for her presumptions, telling her she never had a chance when everyone could tell that she was just a helpless slut who couldn’t help but fold at the first sight of human dick… at long, thick human cock with its musk of utter bliss and submission… enough to make her a docile little milk cow who-

N-no! She had to strike first! Ilia was lost, but Eve still had a chance! With fury boiling in her veins, she grabbed Wilt and Blush and checked on her scroll for the information of Ilia’s contact. She might already be subverted, but none of them were expecting what Eve Taurus was capable of.

She had to act.

She had to act _now._

Before she did something she could _never_ come back from.

* * *

Blake poured over her notes, trying to piece together what was going on in Vale. If Eve was here, surely they were entering the next phase of Roman’s plans… but Blake still didn’t know what those plans _were!_ None of it added up, from the absolutely _incredible_ amount of dust they needed to why the White Fang felt the need to ally themselves with someone as low as Roman Torchwick. And… well, she couldn’t help but think that maybe there was a very obvious reason that Eve was here.

Blake sighed as she remembered the later parts of their relationship. Sure, discovering that her girlfriend had a submissive side wasn’t that surprising: Blake knew that being sexually submissive had no bearing on how Eve was as a leader, but she also knew that not everyone would see it that way, and so Blake had no problem keeping her girlfriend’s secret. She rather liked it, in fact, knowing a thing about the fearsome Eve Taurus nobody else did. Even the human fetish, at first, had been understandable. 

But then she just got too… weird with it. It was one thing to roleplay an arrogant, cruel human, but then it became clear that Eve was more than a little intrigued by the thought of the real thing, and worse, she was _clearly_ trying to encourage Blake to imagine herself getting conquered by a big-dicked human stud…

Well, she thought with a grin, Eve hadn’t been entirely wrong about that…

Dating Jaune had been a surprise. To her friends for sure, but also for herself. He wasn’t anything like Eve, being nice and supportive and a great listener who didn’t mind sitting with her and reading in the library for a long, quiet afternoon together. And in the bedroom… well, he was good enough that Blake had decided to allow him to collar her, even after everything she went through with Eve, so, yeah, Blake thought he was _pretty good_ in the sack. Even if he could stand to be a _little_ bit more dominant, especially when Blake _clearly_ was into the submissive side of-

Her thoughts were interrupted as, suddenly, Velvet burst into the library. But unlike how she normally was, with her quietly nervous mien, she was openly flustered and panicked, and she’d have had to have been, to have willingly risked being _shushed_ for making so much noise in the library. Her eyes met Blake’s and she quietly rushed over, her ears practically twitching with nervous energy.

“Velvet?” she whispered, “What’s wrong?” 

But the rabbit Faunus could only bashfully lock her eyes to the floor “I- I’m sorry, Blake! I’ve been a bad, bad bunny!”

But the look Velvet was giving her, it was just so… so _adorable,_ so meek and ashamed, that Blake couldn’t resist the urge to hug the shy little bunnygirl and tell her everything was going to be alright. “It’s okay, Velvet. You can tell me what happened. I promise, we’ll make things right,” she soothed.

And Velvet seemed to brighten a little at that. “Do- do you really mean it?”

“Of course.” Velvet was such a little sweetie. She couldn’t even remember why she always had a problem with this girl. “Just tell me what’s wrong, and I can help.”

“I… might have… accidentally helpedyourexgirlfriendkidnapJaunebutIdidn’tmeantoandI’msosorry?”

Blake blinked a little at that.

Wait, what happened with-

But then she was hit with a pair of big eyes and Velvet’s cute little ears _wilted_ and Blake couldn’t remember why she would ever have a reason to be angry at her. “It’s alright,” she patted her on the back, “We’ll just go find Jaune. I’m not mad at you at _all,_ Vel.”

“A-and you’re not mad that I really, really want to sleep with your boyfriend?”

“Of course not,” she soothed, “If you want to sleep with my- wait, no! Velvet, you have to stop-” but then she got another high-powered dose of adorable bunnygirl, and all Blake’s objections seemed to dissipate, “Alright, I- I guess... you can, if Jaune... says it’s fine.”

“Yippee!” she cheered, only to cringe as she got shushed by the librarian.

* * *

Jaune never admitted it, but he was always a little anxious about dating Blake. He knew it was something he could talk to her about, and she’d understand, but he didn’t want to put that weight on her, making her know that her boyfriend had anxieties because she was an ex-terrorist. He worried about her getting caught by the authorities, he worried about her former comrades, he worried about a lot of things.

But this was… not how he expected to be kidnapped by the White Fang.

For one, his captor was _gorgeous_. The masked redhead currently standing in front of him _should_ be the most terrifying sight in his life. This was Eve Taurus—she probably knew a hundred ways to kill him, slowly, and was eager to try each and every one out on him! Jaune was dating her _ex,_ except… well, that was why he wasn’t able to focus so much.

Because the one thing Jaune didn’t really know about Eve Taurus before she was standing right in front of him was how _massive_ her tits were. And the fact that she and Blake used to be an item meant that, instead of picturing his imminent demise, he was picturing her and Blake together, and it was… a very alluring image.

But Jaune was trying to focus on the more pressing image of his very likely and very imminent and very painful and _very messy_ execution, judging from the way Eve was gripping her sword as she paced around in front of him. But did she have to pace so… distractingly? Her breasts seemed to bounce and wobble with every step and Jaune, despite his best efforts, really couldn’t help but stare! And then she glanced over—he’d been caught.

“Staring at my chest?” she sneered, “Shouldn’t have expected more from dirty human _filth_ like you, should I?”

“I- I didn’t!” he stammered in a panic, “I didn’t mean to-”

But she wasn’t going to give him time to defend himself. “I bet you want to run your impure hands all over them, groping and _squeezing_ my chest like I’m just some pleasure slave for your enjoyment, huh? Is that what you want? Huh!” She slammed the hilt of her sword against the wall, but while that _very much_ caught Jaune’s attention, he was _very_ distracted by her other hand, which had started groping her chest. For emphasis, he had thought at first, but as she lewdly mashed her heavy tit, it wasn’t clear what message she was trying to send.

 _“Mmmmm,_ I bet you think I’m just some big-titted cow,” she moaned as she groped herself, “j-just a slutty Faunus whore d-desperate for your- your _worthless,”_ she snarled, but there really wasn’t a lot behind it, “human c-cock.”

This was not what he was expecting from any of this, least of all when Blake warned him she might proposition him. But… that was sort of exactly what was happening, so maybe that was more a failure of his imagination. “I don’t… I don’t think so? I’m sorry?” He really wished he had something better, or at least, less confused, to say.

But, and perhaps fortunately, she wasn’t listening and kept right on talking, swinging her very large and very distracting chest in his face. “Because… you planned this. You planned this all along. You’re not my prisoner. You _knew,_ you knew that, once I took you, once I had you in my grasp, I wouldn’t- wouldn’t be able to _resist!_ I would...” the sword slipped from her grasp, “w-would fall to my k-knees,” and she did so, right in front of him, “your _scent_ just... d-driving me... c-crazy... leaving me unable to… to...” and she unlatched and removed her mask.

And Jaune gasped.

She was gorgeous. Her face was sharp and angular, but her look was one of pure softness and desire. A cruel scar, the legacy of the SDC tragically marred her face, and it inspired a profound wave of sympathy in Jaune’s heart. Before he even realized he was speaking aloud, he said, in an awed voice, “You’re… beautiful...”

At that, she looked up, her eyes wide in disbelief. “Y-you think I’m… beautiful?”

And once again, before he could help himself, the side of Jaune Arc who could never stand to let someone suffer kicked in as he told the wanted terrorist, “You’re beautiful, Eve,” said with all the sincerity and reassurance he could muster, “you’re an absolutely- _oh!”_

Jaune was interrupted as Eve _ripped_ his pants right off and Jaune’s semi-erect cock popped right out, happy to introduce himself to Eve Taurus and her worshipful gaze of wonder and adoration. “Please,” she whined, eyes still fixed longingly at his cock, “p-please, I n-need it. I need it so bad. I’ll be a good little Faunus slut, I _promise,_ just… please...”

Which was, of course, the moment when Blake burst into the room, Gambol Shroud at the ready.

“Jaune! Are you-” and then realized what she was looking at. “Jaune, _what the fuck?”_ she shrieked.

“I am being kidnapped!” Jaune protested, weakly, his dick getting even harder from Blake’s arrival. “I am literally _tied to a chair!_ I am not-”

 _“What the fuck!”_ was her eloquent response.

“I am uncomfortable with a lot of this, too!” he cried, “Mostly the kidnapping!”

“Oh, I would _hope_ you’re-”

“Blake-y,” Eve giggled in a sing-song voice, “are you Master’s little kittyslut? Do you, _mmm,_ do you wanna share him like a good girl?” she asked as she nuzzled her cheek against his dick, a dick Jaune was trying to _will_ back down with all his might, to no avail.

Blake gave Eve a look of pure, scandalized _rage._ _“No,_ I do not want to _share_ my boyfriend you fucking psycho! You’re out of your...” and then she trailed off as her mind seemed to realize something. Something she really didn’t _want_ to realize, but, Jaune could tell, something she had apparently had no choice but to accept as true. She buried her face in her hands, “Jaune… _fucking hell,”_ she grit her teeth, “I need you to go ahead and… fuck her.”

“What.”

Jaune stared at her blankly (his eyes occasionally darting down to Eve as she stripped out of her clothes, revealing that, no, she was not wearing a bra, and her gravity-defying tits just seemed to bounce happily on their own).

“Fuck her… little… Faunus brains out so she can’t… focus on terrorism,” Blake growled through her teeth. “If you… _mastered_ her… she couldn’t be _bad_ anymore.”

“Evie’s been a baaaaaaad girl,” Eve giggled, “Needs her, _mmmm,_ big, strong human Master to, _mmmm,”_ she ran her tongue up the length of his shaft, “teach her how to be _goooooood.”_

Jaune looked at his girlfriend incredulously. “You’re actually okay with-” but the livid glare she shot him told him everything he needed to know. Glancing down to Eve’s eager, lustful desire, well… he couldn’t really say he _didn’t_ want to have sex with Eve and, even if it was on a very shaky technicality, he did have permission...

* * *

She wasn’t _okay_ with this, not by any definition of “okay,” but… she didn’t have a choice. Eve was _dangerous,_ hard as that might be to imagine right now. But Blake knew how quickly she could switch from loving to furious, and how terrifying that fury could be. While she wasn’t _happy_ that she was slobbering on her boyfriend’s dick, using Eve’s submissive kink against her could actually save both of their lives.

Blake moved behind Jaune, cutting him free from the chair. He looked over at his girlfriend, apologetic as her ex deep-throated his cock, but Blake’s eyes were locked on the sight of Eve bobbing on his shaft. The sight of her, the once so powerful, so strong, so… cruel and demanding and _intolerable_ Eve Taurus, who Blake had once fallen in love with, who made her life a living hell… seeing her so degraded set a fire in Blake’s core, and she felt a wild thrill surge through her. Stroking Jaune’s shoulder, she hissed at her ex, “Yeah, take it! Take his dick you fucking lunatic!”

And besides, just because this whole situation was completely insane didn’t mean she couldn’t _enjoy_ it.

Eve moaned, wrapping her lips around Jaune’s dick and lovingly sucking his dick. “Loving” was really the only word for it; Eve’s face was alight with pure adoration and desire. It was enough to make Blake think that maybe, maybe Jaune could do more than just contain Eve and keep her from committing violence. Maybe… maybe this is what Eve wanted all along?

Blake remembered one time when Eve had breathlessly fingered her while fantasizing out loud about the two of them being captured by a human Master. Blake had thought the fantasy would be about them turning the tables, or, as she realized what Eve was really into, about being cruelly dominated by a human oppressor, but what _really_ got Eve going, what made her fingers _slam_ deep into Blake's snatch, was when she was talking about their human Master petting them, kissing them, brushing their hair, and making them feel cherished. And Jaune was pretty much the perfect Master for that.

But Jaune was also a perfect Master in other ways… ways that were making Blake wish she had her collar with her. Looking down on Eve as she aggressively pleasured her boyfriend’s dick, Blake realized she really was starting to enjoy this. “Jaune,” she purred seductively, rubbing his shoulders as he received an enthusiastic blowjob, “honey… I think there’s something _more_ this little Faunus whore could be offering you…” and her eyes narrowed as the wanton slut looked up at her, “Yeah, that’s right you stupid cow. Get on all fours and show your Master that your body belongs to him.”

Reluctantly, though unable to resist the command, Eve’s lips slid off Jaune’s dick with a _pop,_ as she turned around, wriggling out of her pants and giving her wide hips and juicy booty a good shake. Blake helped her out of her panties, practically having to peel the soaked garment off of her. She gave her fat ass a smack for good measure and spread her wet pussy for Jaune’s incredulous appreciation. "Go get her, babe," she smiled, "show this dumb cow who _owns_ her."

“Mmmmm, ya, I’m just a dumb cow,” Eve giggled, “need to be, heehee, need to be a good- _OH!_ ”

Jaune needed no further invitation and slid right into her and started forcefully slamming his dick into her wet pussy. Eve squealed, her boobs bouncing and shaking as every thrust pounded her pussy harder than anything Blake had ever done to her in their relationship. “This is what you want, huh?” he growled.

“Yes!” Eve screamed, “I wanna be treated like the horny cow I am! Like an arrogant Faunus slut who needs to be put in her- _AH!”_

Jaune gripped a handful of her long, red hair like reigns and cruelly pulled her head back as he spanked her ass with his other hand. Eve was going out of her mind, babbling incoherently as pleasure fried her mind and took her to orgasm after orgasm. She was a lewd little slut who’d been _begging_ for someone to put her in her place, and Blake was delighted that Jaune was the one to finally do it.

“Rail this bitch, Jaune,” she cheered, “fuck her senseless, break her on your cock and make her our little fuckpet!” Ok, she was _really_ getting into it. It was just so hot to see Jaune being dominant and so _rough_ and Blake couldn’t help but get excited to see it. This was everything she thought her relationship was missing, and it was _wonderful_ to see how easily Jaune took to dominating horny little Faunus girls.

And as Jaune reached his climax, a giggling, moaning Eve collapsed as he filled her up with his lovely cum. He looked at Blake with a satisfied smile… that quickly became sheepish as he realized that, even with her enthusiastic support, he’d kind of cheated on her. But Blake smiled back at him, walked over, and gave him a kiss.

“Way to save the day, hero,” she teased, “I don’t think Eve Taurus will be troubling the good people of Vale anymore.” And beneath their feet, the vanquished Eve mumbled something incoherent, but agreeable.

Jaune just laughed, like he didn’t quite believe what he’d just done. “I… you’re incredible, Blake. I don’t think there’s anyone in the world who’d be so… understanding of this.”

“Well,” she asked, a teasing note in her voice, “I think there’s a way you can make it up to me...” and then, as she pulled off her clothes, she lay down on the floor, playfully holding her hands up like paws. “Please… Master,” she asked, shyly, legs spread, “Blakey wants to be your little sex kitten! Fuck me, too!”

Her boyfriend looked down on her with a look of pure love… and a re-hardening cock. Blake grinned, eagerly, wiggling her tight little pussy for her Master’s approval. It didn’t take much more encouragement for Jaune to start fucking her. And _oh,_ it felt good. Jaune was a passionate lover and she knew he had stamina enough to take care of the both of them. She closed her eyes, lost in the rhythm of her boyfriend’s pounding.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar pair of lips meet hers. Opening her eyes in surprise, Blake looked into Eve’s eyes, sparkling with a love she had thought lost. And as Eve broke the kiss, she pulled away… only to push a heavy tit into Blake’s mouth. She closed her mouth around a fat nipple, suckling and hoping that she still- yes! A spray of warm, sweet milk filled her mouth, and the combination of Eve’s sexy tits and Jaune’s rough fucking brought Blake to her first gleeful orgasm of the night.

“Cow!” Jaune barked, and Eve flinched, “Unlike _you,_ Blake’s been a good girl, so why don’t you share with her some of the treat I gave you.”

Eve giggled, and shifted, showing her pussy stuffed full of Jaune’s sperm. And then she lowered her box to a slightly-dazed Blake’s eagerly awaiting mouth. Licking a load of her boyfriend’s tasty cream out of her ex’s tight snatch was… oh it was _so_ depraved but it just tasted so good! And as she passionately ate Eve out, she felt Jaune’s thrusts get fiercer and swifter as he built up to giving her a load of her own.

As he came, it triggered another orgasm for Blake, the satisfied, and rather tired, cat Faunus, leaning back, looking to their sweet little cow, now obediently kneeling off to her side.

“You’re a fucking psycho Eve… but you were damn right about humans. Now clean me up, pet.”

And Eve gleefully got to work.

* * *

Eve struggled, but she simply had no strength to resist as her rabbit Faunus sister held her in place and brushed her long red hair.

“Mmm,” she sighed as she admired her work, “I think I’m going to have Blake braid some ribbons into your hair. Won’t that look nice? You’ll look so cute, like a prize heifer.”

Eve was aghast at that claim! S-she didn’t want that at all! She d-didn’t want to be a g-good cow who looked c-cute and would w-win her Master a blue ribbon at the county fair. D-didn’t want to be all d-docile and a-admired; didn’t wanna be a p-prize winning milk cow. But all she could do was _moo_ in response, a deep, lustful sound that made Velvet smile.

“Aww, I knew you’d like that. What a good girl for Jaune.”

She wanted to deny it, to tell Velvet that she hated it, but all she was allowed to do was moo. She was being punished for being naughty, and had lost speaking and standing on two legs privileges. Ilia, the little suck-up tramp, had already earned her talking privileges back and Eve just knew everything she was saying was just her way of gloating.

Not that she was saying much right now, because she’d also earned back Blake privileges, something Eve was not jealous of at all, certainly not _seething_ as she watched Ilia bury her face between Blake’s legs, Blake’s delicate hands were entwined in Ilia’s hair, driving her face deeper into her pussy. It just wasn’t fair! Eve knew she’d been bad, but it wasn’t fair that she was always in trouble. She wanted to be a good girl, she wanted Master to pet her and tell her she was a good cow, and then she and Blake could serve him together...

She sniffled, and Velvet stroked her hair reassuringly. “There, there,” she cooed, “you’ve just got to wait a little bit longer. Jaune’s _very_ forgiving, and I’m sure he knows that you feel _so_ terrible about being such a naughty girl.”

She calmed as Velvet pet her. Velvet had been a good girl, like Blake, who hadn’t forgotten her place and so she got to boss around Eve and Ilia until they weren’t bad anymore. But Velvet was nice and liked to pet and kiss them and make them look pretty for Master… but Blake still had to punish them for being bitchy White Fang soldiers instead of good Faunus pets.

Eve cringed, thinking of all the terrible things she’d said about Master before she’d been broken. It was so silly for a cow like her to even have a will in the first place, she should have realized it’d break on the first encounter with a powerful, virile human like Master. 

And on that pleasant thought, the door opened and Master entered.

She, Ilia, and Velvet knelt down on all fours, eyes respectfully lowered and collars proudly on display, while Blake went forward to give Master a kiss. Eve sighed enviously. She was so lucky to be Master’s girlfriend, and allowed to act like she was almost as good as a human. She heard the sound of their kiss, and imagined, briefly, that it was her who was the favorite. But, she realized, she was being naughty, having thoughts above her station, and would have to tell Master about this later. She hoped he’d spank her until her little slut mind stopped being so naughty, so she could be good for him!

“Having fun with Ilia?” Master asked Blake, teasingly. Eve looked up, knowing it was forbidden, that she was not to look upon her betters without permission, but the thought of _mmmm_ getting spanked by Master was just too tempting!

Blake cast her eyes down. “I needed to work out some frustrations,” she admitted.

“Oh?” Master asked, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was so sweet and concerned for them. She was lucky to have the best Master ever! “What’s wrong?”

“...my mom called,” she said with a blush. Eve’s eyes went wide, imagining Kali Belladonna seeing her in her… _mmm,_ seeing what a good girl Eve was being… all docile n’ cute… “It wasn’t bad, she’s just… a lot. And… she'll be visiting and... she wants to meet you.”

Master’s eyes boggled, but Eve could _very_ much picture him enjoying meeting Kali. “She- she knows you have a boyfriend?”

“She knows I have a boyfriend, she knows it’s you, and I’m almost certain this is Yang’s fault.”

She gave a weak laugh at that, and Master pulled her into his strong arms. Stroking her hair, he whispered, “Do you want to talk about it, or," and his voice took on a commanding growl, "do you need some more stress relief?”

Blake blushed, realizing exactly how he meant for her to relieve that stress. “You’re lucky I find this super-hot,” she grumbled, but Eve looked at her—and her collar—with a knowing smile as the four Faunus girls lined up, placing their wet, needy pussies on display for their rightful human Master.

Just as they should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a lot of requests for sequels and followups of earlier chapters, but I am so easily distracted by new ideas ("Weiss loses a bet with Pyrrha and has to spend a week as the Arkos household's maid!") that I am pretty bad about actually following through. Absolutely feel free to post reminders or requests for sequels or other ideas, because without them, it's not unlikely that I got distracted and forgot :)


	14. Keep Quiet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Boroszombie to have Fiona and Jaune hiding from Atlas troops

“In here, hurry!”

Jaune scrambled down the hallway, following the Happy Huntress fighter he’d been partnered with. From the noise behind him, Atlas troops clearly knew they were around here somewhere, and a fight against the army would bring in the Ace-Ops, and Jaune didn’t think that he and... Fiona, he was pretty sure her name was, would have a great shot against even one of Atlas’s top Specialists, and they’d probably come as a team.

This whole thing… _oof,_ things had gotten bad all at once! Qrow and Robyn had been taken when Ironwood declared Martial Law, and now he and the rest of his friends were fugitives, throwing their lot in with the now-leaderless Happy Huntresses as they fought the injustice of Ironwood’s turn to tyranny. It felt like they were outnumbered, outgunned, and outplanned everywhere they turned, and right now, with him and this sheep Faunus fleeing troops who’d intercepted them as they were picking up supplies for the cause, well, it really seemed hopeless.

But Fiona knew Mantle like the back of her hand. She’d mentioned, once, that she had to learn the ins and outs of the city to deal with racial hostility. But in fleeing from an angry mob, she had met Robyn, who’d shown her that Mantle could be her home too, and that Robyn wouldn’t stop fighting until it was. Inspiring stuff, really, made him wish he was a leader like Robyn, who could inspire her team to fight on, even while she was imprisoned.

He followed behind her, racing through a narrow turn of back alleys and ducking inside buildings, until she led him to a door. “Can we hide here?” he asked.

“I- I don’t know,” she confessed, “I was hoping to lose them in the alleys, but it’s our only option now.”

“Alright,” he said, resolutely, “Let’s hope for the best.” 

The door was unlocked, a good sign, except… the room itself wasn’t much hope. It was a storage closet, really, and his Huntsman’s experience and tactical mind told him this was _not_ a good hiding spot. Too many sight lines, except for that one nook by the door, that wouldn’t fit-

“Over here,” he whispered, grabbing Fiona and directing her into the nook. Like he thought, they couldn’t both fit in it, not easily, but as he heard a soldier call out, “I think they went this way!” he knew they had to take a chance. And so, he tried to slip into the nook as well.

Fiona was surprised, but the shorter woman’s face was now pushing against his chest as he did everything he could to push the both of them into the wall. He was pressed against her, pushing her as far into the wall as he could. She squeaked a little, and Jaune did all he could not to focus on how soft she felt, or the way he could feel her breathing. It was an awkward situation, but they could _not_ afford to get caught. She gasped, softly, and he gave her an apologetic look, but he didn’t have a choice. He had to press further, to not leave any trace of him visible as he heard the footsteps come closer.

He held his breath, pressing even _further_ in, hearing her soft gasp and feeling her softer body against his as he held her tight against the wall. _Ulk!_ Did she have to… squirm like that? She was so close, he could smell lilacs from her hair and _damnit,_ she felt so _soft_ against- no! He had to focus! Focus!

He was trying to think unsexy thoughts, thinking about boring things like where everybody was in their duty rotation or if he reminded Nora to handle Magnhild’s maintenance, but _urgh,_ that made him think of Nora and how this morning she stripped off her shirt to ask Jaune if he thought one of her boobs was bigger than the- _UNSEXY THOUGHTS!_ He thought of his parents ( _please, please, please,_ don’t awaken anything), he thought of Cardin (double that on the “don’t awaken” urge), and when all that failed, he thought about the Grimm. 

Yes, that would work. The Grimm. Evil, unthinking, _completely unsexy_ monsters that slaughtered whole villages and devoured humans, all in service to the wicked Salem’s ruthless plans to crush them all underfoot. She would capture Jaune and _step_ on him like a _\- FUCK!_

Finally, _fortunately,_ he heard the footsteps trail off. He waited a second, unwilling to risk it, then he slumped backwards, exhaling. He looked apologetically to his companion, still against the wall, stunned. That was… quite a bit more physical contact than he ought to have had with a fellow member of the Resistance. 

“Y-you’re very strong, Mr. Arc.”

He turned to her, blushing from the compliment, but then he froze. She had a very peculiar look on her face. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I didn’t mean to get so much, um, into your personal space?”

“I’m sure you could make it up to me,” she said, getting even closer to him.

He… wasn’t sure what to make of that, not in the least. He really wasn’t used to girls trying to get into his personal space at all, no one other than Yang, but this wasn’t... didn’t seem like teasing. Especially as she got even _closer,_ close enough that he could once again smell the scent of lilac from her hair.

“Mmm...” she traced a finger up his chest, “you’re _very_ strong.”

Gods, she was pretty. Jaune spent all his time around beautiful women but this level of attention, and the _look_ she was giving him… it was really driving him crazy!

“Fiona,” he tried to sound stern, but he really only came off as a whine, “we really can’t be doing this right now.”

“I’m sorry, am I being a _baa-aa-aad_ girl?” she bleated, then giggled. “Please Mr. Arc, this lost little lamb is just so scared… she needs someone to, _mmm,_ hold her… like you did against the wall...”

Oh, he was thinking of doing something stupid. This was something _really_ stupid, something, “You-were-being-chased-by-the-army-and-you-did-WHAT” stupid, hell, it was something _Nora_ would call stupid. But _dammit all…_

He really fucking wanted to do it.

She liked how strong he was, huh? He clasped his hands around her waist and _lifted_ her up as she squealed in delight and he roughly _shoved_ her against the wall. She gasped, her heart clearly racing, as he forcefully _yanked_ her pants and panties down in one move. “We don’t have time,” he growled.

“Oh, M-Mr. Arc, you’re such a- _oh!_ ”

He had been doing everything he could while pressed against her to not allow himself to get an erection. He had tried so _damn_ hard to keep it down, and now that she’d made it clear she _wanted_ it, Jaune felt no conflict in whipping his dick out at full mast. From the look on her face, it was a lot more than she was expecting, and Jaune grinned to see that look of surprise, amazement, delight… and a little touch of fear.

Grabbing her under her arms, he lifted her up, marveling at how small and light she was in his arms, then _impaled_ her on the length of his dick. She opened her mouth, silently, unable to articulate words or even make sounds as he easily pushed into her tight, wet snatch. “Oh- oh, _oh,_ Ohhhhhhhh,” she finally struggled out… and then Jaune started thrusting into her.

His forceful, powerful thrusts sent her lust-addled mind beyond all thoughts of safety and self preservation. “Oh! It’s so good!” she cried, too loudly for sense, but Jaune really didn’t care, not with how _tight_ her pussy felt wrapped around his dick while he fucked her against the wall. “Keep fucking me! K-keep f-fucking meeeee!” And then she cried out, “Oh, Juan!”

What.

“Oh, Juan, yes, yes, exactly, yes! JUAN!”

Well, he couldn’t really complain that she got his name wrong _here,_ could he? So with a stifled chuckle, he went back to work, satisfying the girl eagerly writhing on his cock. Bouncing her up and down against the wall, he loved the feeling of her nails digging into his shoulder and his back, her legs wrapping around him tighter and tighter, as her voice got higher and she was surely building towards an explosive climax.

Her legs tightened, so tight, he struggled to move against her, but then, with a sudden, desperate jerk, she came, a long, lewd moan practically oozing out of her. As she came, her strength slacked… and no longer supporting herself as well as she should, her weight shifted down on his cock. Her mouth opened in surprise, as Jaune enjoyed the pleasure of fitting even _deeper_ inside her. As he thrust, she struggled to remain upright, to keep focused as she went slack in his arms. Her orgasm had taken all of her strength with it, and she was little more than his plaything now. But there was one part of her that was still going strong. Her pussy, charged by her orgasm, seemed to be desperate for his. It milked him, tightly squeezing around his shaft, eager for him to finally- to finally, _ugh!_ It- was- too- MUCH!

He came, spurting into her as her eyes rolled up and her tongue lolled. She made a long, _“Ohhhhhhhhh”_ as she leaned forward into his chest. It had taken a lot out of him, and Jaune was surprised by how much of his energy seemed to depart as he came inside her, but he’d really thrown Fiona for a loop. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to put words together. Jaune shushed her, soothingly, and gently lay her down on the floor, where she mumbled something appreciative, and then fell asleep.

He shouldn’t have let her do that, he already knew. They were still in hostile territory, and while the search party had passed them by (and their lustful cries had, thankfully, not attracted any attention), he wouldn’t want to assume they were out of the woods yet. And every additional moment they spent in this place was another risk they were running. 

But, looking down at his sleepy sheep, Jaune figured, they could probably afford to wait a few more minutes. To really give them some time for the troops to clear out. He took off his hoodie, draping it over her as a makeshift blanket, and settled down next to her, hearing her murmur in contentment as he ran his fingers through her curly hair.

Boy, he really had _no_ idea how he’d explain why they were so late to get back.

* * *

She hummed a happy tune as she brushed her hair before bed. Today had been quite a few things Fiona had _never_ expected, but she had to admit: it had been _good!_ And right now, where things were dark and Robyn was still missing and every day they were only surviving by the skin of their teeth? She really needed good things.

Juan was a good thing. She could still feel him, in her sore hips and… other places, making her giddy and bright even when everyone around her was grim and sober. She tried to conceal it as best she could, but it was really hard to! She and Juan had both agreed, it would be difficult to explain this to their comrades right now, and besides, a quick hookup after a tense moment didn’t mean they were dating. They should probably figure out what they were to each other, but, Fiona thought, if he was this good, she wasn’t really inclined to let him go after only a taste!

Joana glanced at her, a wry grin on her face. “So...” she asked, conversationally, “how good was he?”

“W-What?” she stammered. “I-I don’t know what you mean, I didn’t-”

“Oh, really?” May cut in, her own grin as wide and vicious as Joana’s, “You and Jaune disappear and you come back-”

“Wait, what?”

May laughed, “Come on, you disappeared for over an hour with Jaune and you came back looking like the cat that swallowed the canary: two and two together, _you got some, girl!”_

But Fiona didn’t hear half of that sentence. “Jaune.”

“Yeah,” she said, confused, “Tall, blonde, bad hair, with the sword and board style?”

“Jaune,” she echoed.

“Oh, gods!” Joana seemed to pick up her meaning, though not in the way Fiona would have hoped. _“You_ _didn’t know his name?”_

“I- I didn’t, I mean,” she protested, “I was _close!”_

Joana gave her a pitying look that left her _crushed._ “That… doesn’t exactly make it better.”

“It’s old Valean for ‘yellow,’” May helpfully added, “Those Beacon kids are color-coded and all, makes it easy to remember for me.” Then she paused. “Um, what _did_ you call him, though?”

“...Juan.”

The looks on her friends’ faces told her that she’d really fucked up.

“Oh gods,” she wailed, “he’s _never_ going to want to see me again!”

But before she could completely fall apart in a panic, May grabbed her by the shoulders and forced Fiona to look her in the eye. “Listen: did you fuck him good?”

Furiously blushing from the bluntness of the question, but compelled to answer, Fiona stammered, “Y-yes? I think so?”

May smiled. “Then you’re fine, Fiona. You got laid, he got laid, it was good sex, who cares if you didn’t really know who he was. You could have called him ‘Jacques’ and he’d probably be fine with it.”

“Don’t call him that, though,” Joana suggested, “That would be extremely awkward.”

“I- I’ll keep that in mind,” she blushed. “But… thanks.”

She appreciated her friends, her comrades. They were her allies in more than just the fight for Mantle. And they were right: if they had good sex, they should definitely see about having more of it. She’d ask Juan— _Jaune,_ she corrected—out, get dinner together, see how compatible they were outside of terrifying moments and, maybe, if the date went well, she could… lead him through some back alleys, find a secluded spot, but not so secluded that she would have to keep quiet, so that she would feel the adrenaline, the risk of being caught? Oh, Fiona thought as she tried not to squirm, she was going to _like_ dating Jaune.


	15. Self-Confidence

So it wasn’t the _worst_ idea in the world.

Jaune needed to work on his self-confidence. He wasn’t a bad fighter anymore. Pyrrha knew from their nights spent together sparring that he reasonably _should_ be able to best some of his peers. And he always make a good showing against Grimm, and he was proving to be just as much a capable leader as anyone could expect of a Beacon team leader. It’s just… in the sparring ring, he, inevitably, choked. When he felt weak, he became weak. But when he felt strong…

She flipped the coin in her hand, catching it in midair with her semblance. It glittered in the light. An unorthodox strategy, but if they just had to get Jaune to stop his negative pattern of bad thoughts, hypnosis was an option. And while Pyrrha wasn’t exactly an experienced hypnotherapist, she’d found a book on the subject in the library and it seemed simple enough. She simply had to put him into a suggestible state to try to speak directly to those fears. And, while he was-

“So!” Nora burst in from behind her, breaking her concentration and causing the coin to tumble to the floor. “You’re hypnotizing the Fearless Leader! You know,” she added dryly, “you can just ask him out. Don’t have to make him your personal loveslave or-”

“That’s- that's not what I’m doing!” Pyrrha cried, “I mean it! It’s entirely therapeutic and _hypnosis doesn’t work that way!_ ”

Nora gave her a sly grin. “You’re telling me that when you have Jaune-Jaune out like a light and saying ‘Yes, Mistress, I’ll do anything you say,’” she said in a dull, zombified voice, “You’re not gonna jump on that opportunity to make him realize he totally wants to tap this?” And Pyrrha yelped as Nora slapped her on the butt.

“Nora! That hurt!” she scolded. But she felt she wasn’t so much responding to the slap as she was for Nora’s words.

She didn’t like to admit it, but, yeah, she’d been thinking about that. _A lot._ She’d initially started thinking of just taking the opportunity to bite the bullet and ask Jaune what he thought about her. To put him in a state where she could get the truth and make him forget she’d asked it. But then, she couldn’t help but think about what else she could ask… or suggest. Like… maybe convince him that going after Weiss was a waste of time? And that there might be somebody closer to him who would _never_ turn him down? O-or just help him realize that he was already in love with her? _Totally_ in love with her?

She told herself she’d just be helping along what was already there, that it was nothing more than a helpful nudge, that hypnosis couldn’t make someone think things they didn’t already, in some way, want, but Pyrrha knew that wasn’t what she _really_ wanted. She thrilled at the thought of that power, that total, absolute power over someone like that. To not be able to trust your own mind because you’ve turned it over to another. She could make Jaune forget _all_ about Weiss and only have eyes for her. Surely, she told herself, he wasn’t _that_ weak willed, but, then again… this was Jaune. All she had to do was soften his mind a little, then say a few words, and then she could have him, she could _own_ him… she had to stifle a whimper at the thought as she gathered her book and her coin for what she was about to do.

* * *

“I, uh, I don’t get it?”

Pyrrha sighed. They were on the rooftop following a training session that Jaune had done surprisingly well on. She blamed her own distraction, and she was a little annoyed—had she really kicked his ass, he’d be much more open to trying a crazy scheme to get better.

“It’s a meditative practice. Hypnosis can be useful for breaking down mental preoccupations, like your self-confidence issues. It’s not mind control,” she laughed, a little too forced, “just an altered state of consciousness.”

He looked a little uncertain, but then seemed to make up his mind. “Alright. If this is what you think is best, Pyr, I trust you.”

She _thrilled_ to hear that, little bolts of excitement shooting all the way down from the head to her toes. But, she reminded herself, she had to be calm and disciplined if she was going to pull this off. She produced the coin and, levitating it in the air, moved it in front of Jaune’s face. “Just watch the coin, Jaune. Keep your eye focused only on the coin and listen only to my words.”

“O-Ok,” he stammered.

“Watch the coin… watch the coin...”

“Do you have to say things like that?” he asked.

Pyrrha was about to get huffy, but reminded herself to stay in the zone. Jaune’s eyes were still locked on the coin floating in front of him. “I want you to relax, Jaune. I want you to let the coin fill your vision and take away all your worries...”

“O… k? I’m… watching.”

Her heart thrilled a little as Jaune slightly slurred his words. “That’s it, that’s exactly it,” she encouraged, “You want to keep watching the coin. Keep your eyes on the coin and only the coin... You’re hearing my voice and it’s so very… very… soothing...”

“Soothing...”

“Very good. Yes… soothing… you’re going into a trance, Jaune. A deep, hypnotic trance...”

He yawned, which gave Pyrrha a rapturous moment of joy. “Goin’ in… to a trance...”

“Yes Jaune, you’re in a trance now, and you’re very open to my words. Everything I say is the truth.”

“Yes… truth...”

“Jaune, listen to my words. My words are the truth and you know they’re true because you can’t resist them. Okay?”

“True… can’t… resist...”

Oh, he should not have said that.

Pyrrha took a moment to collect herself and let her face cool down. “My words are helping you, Jaune. They’re true and good and you like hearing my voice because my words are true.”

He mumbled in response, but it sounded like agreement.

Good. Now, time to see if this could actually achieve the other reason she was even doing this, the one that wasn’t “completely soak Pyrrha’s panties,” the official one. “You’re a good Huntsman, Jaune. A good fighter and a strong one. You’ve practiced for so long and you’ve worked out so much that you can _win._ ”

“Yeah...” Jaune sighed, “Good… fights… gonna win...”

Pyrrha smiled, and had him repeat those lines a few times, making sure that her partner knew that he was a strong, confident Huntsman, that he could win whatever he set his mind to. It was time to bring him out of the trance, to wake him up and hope for the best. But she… couldn’t. She couldn’t be finished just yet.

“D-” the words stuck in her throat. She had entranced her partner, she’d gotten _this_ far, and yet, she couldn’t say this one stupid word! The look on his face, so- so _blank!_ And _open!_ She was almost panting, she had to say these stupid- “DOYOULIKEME!” she finally bolted out.

The silence in response filled her with dread. Maybe he didn’t understand what- “Not... good enough...”

Her heart caught in her throat. “I- I’m not...” she was tearing up, “I’m not good enough?”

“I’m not good enough… not good enough for you… can’t… even think of it… I’ll never be good enough… for you...”

And then Pyrrha’s eyes were tearing up for a different reason. “Oh, Jaune...” she sighed, feeling chastened for her perverse intent, then gathered her composure. “Jaune, I’m going to take you out of this trance. All you are going to remember is how relaxed you felt, but starting tomorrow, you are going to feel confident in your abilities. You’re a capable Huntsman, and you can prove it in a fight.” Jaune gave a sleepy nod of acknowledgement. She should have stopped there and brought him out of the trance, but something, something about what just happened compelled her to add, “A-and you are good enough! Um, g-good enough for me. Okay?”

Jaune was still for a moment. But then he nodded, and Pyrrha brought him out of his trance.

* * *

Yatsuhashi’s blade swept low, coming in on a fast slice towards his leg. It was a hell of a sword, and Jaune did not want to get caught by it.

Fortunately, he already knew he wouldn’t.

He did a side flip over the blade, and, using his momentum, spun his leg into a kick, sending the big man staggering back. But Jaune pushed his advantage, charging his foe with his shield up and sword ready. Yatsuhashi managed to catch the assault, but Jaune wasn’t coming in for a strike—this was a shove, and already off balance, Yatsuhashi tumbled backwards. Ring out.

Far from being upset by his defeat, Yatsuhashi gave a booming laugh. “An impressive move!”

Jaune shrugged as he reached over to help his opponent back up. “Learned it from Pyrrha,” and shot his partner, watching in the stands, a wink. “Want to keep going?”

Yatsuhashi laughed. “Oh, I know not to try to keep up with your stamina. A good match, Jaune—I can’t say I’ve ever seen you fight so fluidly!” And with that, they shook hands.

He had expected Pyrrha to come bounding down the stairs to congratulate him—Yatsuhashi was a damn tough fighter, and while Jaune mostly benefited from some overconfidence he couldn’t expect in a rematch, a win was a win. But Pyrrha, he saw, was still seated. Frozen in her seat, really, blushing furiously.

So he came over to her, a little swagger in his step. Not the false bravado he used to have, no, he wasn’t trying to look like Cardin. Jaune just knew that he’d won a tough fight, right in front of a rather pretty girl, and he’d suddenly had a moment of realizing, hey, might as well shoot his shot. Something told him she wasn’t as out of his league as he might think.

“So,” he said, standing over her as her eyes shot to the floor, “You enjoy the match?”

“It was… very well done,” she answered quietly, “E-especially the side flip. V-very well executed.”

“What can I say,” he said with a yawn that was more an excuse to flex, “I learned from the best. “Hey,” he added, casually, “how do you feel like you and me head back to the dorms, talk a little more… private?”

Pyrrha was completely silent at that. Had completely stopped moving, too. Well, not true, she seemed to be… vibrating? Well, well, well, Jaune thought, seemed he had a fish on the line. He reached down to help her up. “Here, let me help you out there, you can hold on to my arm if you feel your legs getting a little woozy.”

She clung to his arm the whole walk back, and if Jaune felt he was walking with a strut before, hoo boy, he had one now. Yang had shot him finger guns, Ruby somehow had a pennant that said “Arkos” which… raised questions, but even Blake had given him a little smirk as he passed her by. And Weiss seemed to blush furiously as they walked by. Who she was jealous of, he wasn’t sure, but he was damn happy to see her jealous either way.

At the dorm, he guided her to her bed and sat right down next to her. Pyrrha had a look of shocked disbelief on her face, but, Jaune figured, he could give her a better look with a little work. He gave her a little smoulder, and whether or not he was any good at it, he wasn’t sure—but he did know it sure worked on Pyrrha. Now he had to-

“Hold on a minute...” Jaune said as he noticed something glint on Pyrrha’s bedside table. “What’s this...”

He picked up the coin and Pyrrha snapped to life, trying to snatch it out of his hand.. “Uh, Jaune, that’s just-”

“The coin from last night?” He held it up in the light, admiring how it sparkled. How it caught Pyrrha’s eye… and that gave him an idea. He chuckled as he stood, “You know… we could have some fun with this.”

Pyrrha went pale. “I- I don’t-”

But he was already holding the coin up, letting it sparkle and dance as her eyes got big and struggled to look away.

“N-no! Jaune, wait-”

“You want to look into the coin, Pyrrha,” he said, patiently, “You can already feel your eyes getting drawn into the way it sparkles in the light.”

“J-Jaune, I don’t want to-”

Jaune just smiled. “Don’t want what, Pyrrha? Don’t want to find yourself falling deeper and deeper, deeper and deeper into the sound of my voice, deeper and deeper into the coin?”

“D-don’t want… deeper and deeper...” She was hooked now.

“That’s right Pyrrha. Look into the coin and sink deeper and deeper for me.”

Her eyes became glassy as her voice became softer. “Sink… deeper and… deeper...”

“That’s a good girl.”

“Good… girl...” but then her eyes seemed to regain some of their fire, “W-wait, n-no, I… I don’t...”

“Pyrrha,” he addressed her warmly, “You know you can’t resist me. You’ve always been a weak little girl on the inside.”

“N-no… not… weak...”

“But Pyrrha… you _want_ to be. You want to be soft and delicate and warm. You want someone to take all those responsibilities away and let your mind get soft and empty as you hand yourself over to someone else.”

Her eyes clouded beautifully. “Yes… want to be… soft… happy… empty...”

He smiled. For so long, he’d thought of Pyrrha as so unapproachably superior to him that he couldn’t even _fantasize_ about her. But then… well, something made him realize that she was Pyrrha, just Pyrrha, his friend and partner, a girl just like him.

With all the weaknesses that implied.

“You want to be a weak little girl for me. You _want_ to keep going further into this trance.” 

“I want to… be weak... go further into… this trance...”

“But the only way you can do that… is if you give yourself over to me.”

“Give myself...” she moaned, “to _you_...”

Jaune was very pleased to hear how obviously aroused Pyrrha was, without him even needing to command it. Perhaps the girl was a closeted hypnofetishist. It’d explain why she was so quick to suggest hypnosis to help him. She’d probably been hoping for this outcome the whole time.

“You’re a very good girl, Pyrrha. A very good girl.”

She sighed contentedly. “Wanna be… good girl...”

“And good girls like being in a trance”

“Yah… love it...”

“It’s so hard to think, isn’t it, Pyrrha?”

Her voice took on a desperate whine, “S-so _haaaaaard…_ ”

“You just want to give it all up, don’t you? Let someone else tell you what to think, so you can just focus on how _good_ it feels to _obey._ ”

“Y-yeah,” she panted, “Good to… obey...”

“Good girls are _mindless,_ Pyrrha, they let their Master think for them.”

“Mindless… let you… think for me...”

“Good girls are _obedient,_ Pyrrha, they do as their Master tells them.”

“Gonna-” she giggled, “gonna be so good, for Master, so _obedient..._ ”

“Good girls are _slaves,_ Pyrrha, they serve their Master’s every desire.”

“Oh, _yessssss,_ ” she sighed, “wanna… I wanna serve _youuuuuu._ ”

Seeing his peerless partner, now so mild and needy gave Jaune a surge of self-confidence. If he could reduce the Invincible Girl into his little pet, well, what couldn’t he achieve?

“You’re my little fuckdoll, aren’t you?”

“Yesssss… Oh, yes, Master...” she moaned, “I’m your mindless, obedient, little fuckdoll… I’m your mindless, obedient little fuckdoll...” she chanted it like a mantra, “I’m your mindless, obedient, little fuckdoll...”

“Good girl, _goooood_ girl...” Jaune soothed as Pyrrha sighed in appreciation, “Now, when I take you out of this trance, you’ll wake up, and realize that everything I’ve told you is the absolute truth and that you can’t wait to serve me.”

As he brought her out of her trance, her eyes opened slowly, taking a few seconds to focus. But as she realized she was looking at Jaune, a smile immediately began to light up her face. “Hello Master,” she sighed, “how may your mindless, obedient little fuckdoll serve you?”

Jaune smiled and pointed.

With a giggle, Pyrrha scrambled forward, eagerly unlatching his belt and pulling his pants down, and gasping with appreciation as his erection proudly sprang forward. “Oh my, Master,” she said, a hand to her mouth, “is this… for me?”

He looked down on her. “If you ask nicely, it could be.”

Rubbing her cheek against his cock, “Oh, Master, please, please Master, let your humble slave suck your perfect cock. Just looking at it reminds me how mindless and empty I am without your cock in my mouth, in my-” she gasped in arousal, “ _oh!_ in my pussy, in my ass, wherever Master wants me, however Master wants me, I just need to pleasure his cock because I’m too silly and mindless to want anything else!”

Wow. Maybe he was on to something with the whole “closet hypnofetishist” theory. He grinned, “Seems you understand your role perfectly. I guess I could give you a little reward...”

“Oh, thank you thank youthanky-ulgkh!” her thanks had been cut off as she engulfed his dick, eagerly running her lips up and down his length and letting her tongue dance over and around his head. Jaune had never had a blowjob before, had never really had _anything_ more than some over-the-clothes heavy petting, and despite his newfound self-confidence, he found he was not prepared for a gorgeous woman eagerly sucking his cock. Just the way her long, red ponytail bobbed and danced as she- _Oh!_

With a messy slurp, Pyrrha swallowed his load entirely. She looked up with a sticky smile, “Did I do good?” she asked, with a little bit of a teasing note that was unmistakably Pyrrha.

He smiled. “Oh, you did very good.”

She nuzzled his deflating cock, giving it a light train of kisses. “I’m so glad you hypnotized me into being your obedient fuckdoll, Master,” she said with a pleasant sigh, “I’ve wanted to be yours for so long, so very, very long, but I just never had the self confidence to just ask you out.”

He looked down at her, tenderly, as he stroked her hair. She felt she needed self confidence? Like… like he did? It was almost impossible to believe! As insistently as that little voice in his mind told him he _was_ good enough for Pyrrha, he had to take it with a firm grain of salt: she was _Pyrrha._ And she… she... had been wanting _him?_ And... he couldn't make her do anything she didn't really want to... Jaune realized that there was something more going on than just _confidence._ “Would you, um… would you like to lie on the bed together and cuddle?”

She looked at him, her emerald eyes sparkling in adoration. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde, as always, for feedback on the story!


	16. Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader ZenithTempest asked for a story with Jaune and the Schnee family. And also, I think I owe Weiss a story where she's not getting the short end of the stick :)

Slowly, ever so carefully, Jaune lined up his move. He had to do this right. His years as a bodyguard had taught him to keep a cool head under pressure, but this was not the sort of thing he was used to. Still, he had his instructions, and he carried them out as he carefully inserted the pushpin into the wall and, to his eye, it was dead even with the other side. The banner, proclaiming “Happy Birthday!” was successfully hung.

His employer had the money to hire lavish decorations and to make the event a whole _thing,_ but Ms. Schnee was insistent: family birthdays were family only. Well, family and Jaune, though he knew his role was still that of bodyguard rather than a family member. Still, Ms. Schnee insisted he be a part of the celebration—he’d been in their lives for so long, after all. Such a long time. This day always seemed to send him down memory lane, though. Yes, it was Weiss’s birthday, but it was also the anniversary of when everything changed.

It had been eight years ago, when he’d only been working for the Schnee family for not even a full year. He’d rescued the younger daughter from an attempted kidnapping, really more “right place at the right time,” but, evidently, Ms. Schnee had been impressed by his moves and had hired him as her personal bodyguard. Perhaps, he thought with a chuckle, that bossy nine year old Weiss had had a role in his hiring—she had a way of, once she’d set her mind to something, digging her heels in until she got what she wanted.

But it was Weiss’s tenth birthday party, and it was quite a to-do. Stressful, he knew, he was already Ms. Schee’s closest confidant even that early in his employment, but she was simply so excited to give Weiss a wonderful birthday party. He remembered the excitement, the way he’d practically become Weiss's appointed babysitter as Weiss and Willow both seemed to almost become a live wire of pure anticipation. And the party had, from his perspective, largely gone off without a hitch!

And then… he had realized why everything had gone so well. Jacques wasn’t there. Jacques, Ms. Schnee’s arrogant, status-obsessed husband missed the party entirely and came home late to his furious wife. Jaune never learned exactly what had been said, but that night, Ms. Schnee and her husband had an exchange of words that had shattered their marriage. Jaune had never liked Jacques, with his obsession with control and the way he seemed to view his family, particularly his daughters, as though they were just tools for his own advancement. And when Ms. Schnee came to him that night, sobbing and totally defeated, he knew that his job was to protect her, and there was only one way to do that.

He listened to her, stood by her, and encouraged her to get a divorce. Every step of the way, he was there for her. When Jacques threatened to take the kids, Jaune had reassured her that he was just trying to intimidate her. When he started having her followed, Jaune called in a favor from some of his old friends from Vale to coordinate a counter-intelligence operation. She’d taken Jacques to court, and she’d both won her divorce and full custody of her kids.

It hadn’t been as dramatic as some of his duties, but he considered it a proud moment of protecting his client. And now he noticed her out of the corner of his eye, admiring the party decorations he had set up. He turned to her with a smile, only to see that she seemed to be upset. “What’s wrong, Low?” he asked.

“Winter’s home,” she said, miserably.

Jaune cocked an eye. He liked Winter, ever since he’d gotten past her military-precision persona and met the young woman beneath it. And it was rare to get to see her, being a top-ranked Specialist in the army. So he asked, “What’s wrong with that?”

She leaned forward and buried her face in his chest. “I’m so fucking horny,” she confessed, and Jaune smiled, giving her a sympathetic pat on the back.

Yes, it was unprofessional, but Jaune and Willow had carried out a secret affair from literally the moment the divorce was finalized. She’d signed the last paper, put it in the mail, and then pulled Jaune into a kiss he did not at all see coming.

His school friends back in Vale had always made fun of him for being dense as hell.

But he wasn’t about to fumble the pass, even if it was unexpected. It had been a wild, passionate night of lovemaking, followed by a romantic morning in each others’ arms. They’d resolved then to keep it a secret. For the time being, for propriety. Partially because they didn’t want to put her children through another big change so soon, but also because there were still some legal concerns. Even if Jaune hadn’t realized Willow’s feelings, anything that might give Jacques a hint of infidelity could give him grounds to come back with a vengeance. But then they just… kept on being secretive. Even after Jacques had passed (an idiotic attempt to regain power failed when his partnership with a disgraced former military scientist turned ugly), the two of them continued their “affair” in total secrecy.

Oh, Jaune was sure people knew, they _had_ to at this point, but, well, if the naughty thrill of a secret relationship made his Willow happy, he was more than happy to just be the bodyguard in public and her lover in private.

But the two of them had to break apart as they heard the sound of the front door opening. Willow lit up, and took off like a shot, wanting to be the first to see the birthday girl.

By the time Jaune had gotten there, Willow had already pulled her daughter into a choking hug. Weiss struggled against her mom’s affections, but, Jaune figured, she probably didn’t really hate it. And it was cute to see how affectionate Willow was, like she was trying to make up for their long years of family drama.

“Hail to the conquering hero,” Jaune saluted, “Beacon’s going well, I hope?”

Weiss looked away with a huff. “It’s going fine,” she said, curtly.

Jaune didn’t have the closest relationship with Weiss. Well, that wasn’t true. He once had one, from when he first rescued her till she hit her moody teenage years. She used to follow him around everywhere, asking him a million questions about everything and demanding he teach her sword fighting, aura control, pretty much anything related to his job. She even, by accident, and Jaune had been very careful not to draw attention to it, called him dad, once. He missed those days.

He’d thought they might be coming back when she elected to go to his old alma mater, Beacon, instead of Atlas like her sister. He had been quite proud of her, and her fiercely independent spirit, to travel so far from home, to stick it out and not come home until winter break, and he’d told her as much, only for her to get quiet and detached. When she was younger, she loved his Beacon stories. But she wasn't a little girl anymore, and now, he was just an old, washed-up bodyguard. She didn’t really need to hear from him, not while she was figuring out this next stage of her life.

It hurt, a little, to be passed on like that, but he was proud of Weiss. She was a strong young woman, and she was growing up to become an incredible Huntress. And from the way Willow just _beamed_ as she asked her a million questions about how her time at Beacon, about her team, about her friends and classes… Jaune felt very happy, and he hoped, even if they weren’t as close as they once were, that she’d have a good birthday and a good winter break.

* * *

She was 18 now.

That meant a lot of things. She was an adult. She could do things adults do. Do adult things. Do adult things with other adults. With one particular adult.

Jaune.

All through dinner, through cake, she couldn’t do anything but look down and be a bratty teenager because she couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eye. It was stupid. It was the stupidest, most infuriating- but it was true.

When Weiss was 9, as Jaune saved her from those criminals, sheltering her behind his shield and holding her tight in his strong arms, she realized she wanted nothing more than to be the future Mrs. Jaune Arc. He was her knight in shining armor, rescuing his princess from danger, and then, teaching her to be her own knight. Going from her father, a man who saw attention to his own children as a burden, to a man who would indulge her every childish whim was… it was life changing. It changed literally every element of Weiss's life. But then he drove her father, her awful, awful father, from their lives, and she knew that there was nobody else she would ever settle for.

The boys at Beacon were so childish. They strutted and boasted about this and that, while Jaune had the quiet dignity of a real man who’d experienced the worst and saw it as duty, not bragging rights. Winter had one slipped her a copy of Jaune’s Huntsman’s record from Vale. He’d fought at the fall of Mountain Glenn, he had _medals_ and had seen things worse than most Huntsmen ever saw, and yet, you’d never have guessed it from meeting him. She’d only once heard his voice quaver, when she was twelve and asked him what it meant to be a hero. He’d sat with her, thought a while, and told her about _his_ hero, his late partner. His voice trembled as he said he hoped to live up to her example, and she clasped his arm and told him, with aching sincerity, that _he_ was her hero.

And as a child, she thought that was all she needed to do. Of course they’d get married, she was his princess and he was her hero and she would simply order it so. But as she grew older, she gained an understanding of what marriage meant, and what Jaune actually wanted in a woman.

At the time, she had been 15. She was supposed to be using her brand new provisional driver’s license to take Whitley to go see a movie, but she thought the movie was dumb so she told him to give her a call when he was finished and some lien to guarantee his silence. He certainly was happy to not have a babysitter. She was going to go to the mall, but she decided, instead, to go home. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was planning, but she wanted to see Jaune. To… ask him some questions. About stuff.

She wasn’t sure why she crept into the house, why she didn’t announce her presence, but as soon as she opened the door, she heard the sound. It was… it sounded like her mother. She was laughing and she heard… Jaune. She heard his voice, but it wasn’t like he normally sounded. The sounds led her to her mother’s bedroom. The door wasn’t quite shut, but through the crack, she couldn’t help but peek and saw-

They were naked. Jaune and her mother, they were naked. Her mother was bent over his knee and Jaune was… he was _spanking_ her, her mother yelping in delight with every smack. Weiss should have… she should have looked away, should have stopped watching or made her presence known or _anything_ other than watch as Jaune, her noble, heroic, perfect Jaune, made love to her mother. Her mother’s jubilant cries, Jaune’s manly domination of her body, the way his voice taunted and teased her while his… his _dick,_ his strong, manly _dick_ brought her mother to complete and total ecstasy.

And it had shattered her. Her mind was flooded with the worst thoughts. Jaune didn’t want a dumb kid’s stupid crush. He’d only pretended to be nice to her to win points with her mom. Why would he even bother looking at a skinny teenager when he already had a beautiful, full-grown woman? And in her anger… she became a brat. A sullen, ill-tempered brat that had ruined even the ghost of a chance she might have had with Jaune.

She had thought that, maybe, going all the way to Beacon would make him realize that he’d missed her, that he _wanted_ her, but she’d come home after a semester and… nothing. He was just happy to see her, as though she was still just a little kid coming home from school for her stupid _birthday party._

But what had she been expecting? That she’d just leave for five months and all of a sudden he’d fall in love with her? That was the sort of dumb thing kids thought. All through her birthday celebration, he only ever looked at her like she was still a kid, but she caught the stolen glances between him and her mother. She knew what they meant. But, at least, she was adult enough to have anticipated this, and knew she would need to prepare a Plan B.

So she had done something ill-advised.

She had asked Blake and Yang for help. Her teammates at Beacon and certified dolts. But they knew more than she did on… this sort of thing. And they had helped her, more than she liked to admit. They had taken her shopping and put her through the most scandalizing experience of her life, but right now, looking at herself in her full length mirror…

She looked _hot._

Her breasts didn’t look so small with her lacy new pushup bra. No, they looked full and womanly. And her butt and her legs looked amazing as she turned and admired herself from different angles. She had her hair in her ponytail, a look she’d picked up from finding records of his former partner—but it felt wrong to copy her exactly, so she’d styled it to the side. 

She threw on a robe to cover herself up, took a moment to collect herself, crossed her fingers… and then headed over to Jaune’s room.

* * *

Jaune quietly fiddled with his sheath’s mechashift mechanism. It had been stickier than it ought to have been, and he wasn’t thrilled with it. With a few quick _pops,_ though, he got the casing off and started cleaning the delicate mechanism.

Sure, it had been a while since he’d fought the Grimm or needed to seriously protect his employer from harm, but he didn’t like the idea of not being ready. But more so, it helped him feel like he hadn’t completely moved on from his old life. He was basically a kept man now, he knew that, but he didn’t want to admit it. If anyone had earned a retirement from being a Huntsman, it was him. And yet, if there was anyone who knew how important it was to be a Huntsman, it was also him. He justified it, pointing to the way he’d influenced Weiss towards becoming a Huntress herself, and he knew a lot of his influence had rubbed off on Whitley—though not inclined towards a combat academy, he’d directed Whitley’s interests towards civic virtue and justice, instead of his father’s message of domination and plunder. And Jaune still kept Crocea Mors at the ready, in case he ever needed it.

He heard a knock at the door and smiled. Well, well, well, in spite of her insistence that she couldn’t do anything while all her kids were at home, it seemed like Willow still had to get that itch scratched. He swaggered to the door, and opened it up with a-

It was _not_ Willow!

He’d practically stumbled backwards in a panic when he realized it was Weiss. Oh, dust, and it looked like she had something important to ask him, something, from her face, he could tell she was very worried about and he’d just made an ass of himself. He was quick to apologize and usher her in, about to offer her a chair, but then she just sat down on his bed.

“Um...” smooth opening, great job, “How can I help you, Weiss?”

She looked down. “I have… a question...”

He smiled. This took him back—even if her questions used to be more unhesitating commands for answers, it was nice to be treated as a source of knowledge again. “Whatever you need to know, ask away. Let me guess: how to get along with your team leader?”

“What? No! I mean- I had- that’s not my question!” she seemed flustered, and Jaune immediately felt bad that he’d put her on the spot like that. “It’s about a boy...”

Oh.

Yeah, she wasn’t… just a kid anymore, wasn’t she? Even at a glance, he could tell that from when she first came through the door, but looking at her, now, she… definitely didn’t have a childish figure, not any longer. She was at the age to notice boys and, and Jaune hated himself for noticing this, she was definitely looking like someone who would be getting a lot of notice from boys.

She continued, “There’s this… guy. And I like him. A lot. He’s the only man I like, but I don’t think he notices me at all.”

Jaune had to stifle a laugh. “What is he, blind?” he asked, then sat down in his chair, hoping to seem approachable to her. “Weiss, you’re a beautiful girl and the boys at Beacon are certainly going to notice you, you just-”

“He doesn’t go to Beacon.” Well, that was a surprise. Back in his day, Huntresses didn’t really bother with Townies, but, then again, times change and all. “And I don’t _want_ anyone at Beacon. They’re all so immature and childish. Not like him. How do I make him notice me?”

“Weiss,” he said, softly, “I know it’s cliche, but just be yourself. I mean it. You’re _beautiful,_ and that-”

“You think I’m beautiful?” she asked.

He laughed, a little awkwardly, wondering if she just needed to be praised. Growing up as Winter’s younger sister, well, maybe she was just looking for a self esteem boost for when she headed back to Beacon. And, he had to admit, it was easy enough to compliment her in this area. “Weiss, you’re a lovely young woman, and I _know_ you’re going to find someone who’s perfect for you. If you want to get his attention, you just have to put yourself out there!”

“Ok…” she nodded, “So… would this get your attention?” she asked, and then she opened her robe and revealed-

Oh damn.

Jaune’s eyes went wide as Weiss revealed her lingerie and how little else she was wearing. Of how much creamy white skin she was showing him. She- she certainly wasn’t a little girl anymore!

“W-Weiss...” he stammered, “You should- you should not-”

“I’m _18,_ Jaune,” her voice was a hot whisper, “I’m _all grown up,_ and I can finally do something I’ve been wanting to do for _such_ a long time.”

He tried to talk her down gently, “Weiss, I’m nearly twice your age! You’re going to regret-”

“I’m going to _regret,”_ she corrected, getting up from the bed, letting him drink in the curves he hadn’t realized she now had, “if I let this chance slip through my fingers. I want you, Jaune. Nobody else _but_ you, and I’ve waited,” she advanced on him, and Jaune was far too stunned to stop her, “far too long,” she dropped into his lap, “to wait.” And then she kissed him.

Dust, did she kiss him.

It was amazing. Her lips were soft and so, so needy for his attention, and Jaune should have pushed her off, should have stopped her, but he knew if he moved his arms, all he’d do was pull her in closer and crush her delicate body against his, and then he heard something like a laugh and opened his eyes and realized how much trouble he was in.

“Wil- Ms. Schnee!” he cried out, seeing his employer, his _lover,_ standing at the door, looking at him as he kissed her teenage daughter, “This- this isn’t what it looks-”

“Jaune, please,” she scolded, “you’re scaring Weiss.”

Jaune stared at her blankly. Of everything he expected to be accused of… that had not been on the list. But while he was struck dumb, Weiss seemed to have found her voice. “Mom?” she asked, hesitantly, but still on Jaune’s lap, “You’re not… mad?”

Willow laughed, that rich, self-assured laugh that always reminded Jaune that she was an executive, a woman who always knew all the angles. “Weiss,” she started softly, walking over to her daughter and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, “I’m your _mother._ I’ve known about your feelings for Jaune since you were 9. After all, how many times have I told you not to leave your diary just lying around?”

“Mother!” Weiss practically shrieked, “Don’t tell me you-”

Willow held up a hand. “I didn’t!” and then she grinned, “...but Winter did.”

Weiss looked like she wanted to die. Willow pulled her from Jaune and into a tender hug. “It’s alright, dear. I’ve had a lot of time to think about this, and I realized that I didn’t want to ruin my daughter’s happiness with the man she loves.”

“But...” Weiss sniffled, “Mommy, I don’t want to ruin what you have-” 

“I didn’t say I’d be giving him _up.”_

Wait, what.

Willow looked to Jaune with a rather dirty look on her face. “Well, dear,” she purred, “how would you like to do something _truly_ scandalous?” She turned Weiss around, her fingers massaging her daughter’s shoulders as she whispered into her ear. “Don’t worry, dear. You’ve done so good so far. Let mommy help you get your man.” And Weiss’s face went from shocked to… a look of pure, amorous excitement. Willow looked to him, a teasing smile on her face. “I just want you to make my daughter happy, Jaune.”

“O-ok, Low,” he said, not entirely sure everything happening right now was real. “Weiss...” he said, as he slowly pulled the girl- no, _woman,_ into his arms—and kissed her.

Weiss’s first kiss had been aggressive and sudden, but this was slow, soft, and tender. Now, he took the lead, and Weiss suddenly became timid—but still so very eager. She gasped as she let his tongue enter her mouth, and Jaune wrestled with her tongue as she moaned against him. He felt her soft butt grinding against his lap, feeling his erection grow beneath her.

He opened his eyes to see Willow gazing at them, misty eyed. He smiled to her, but Weiss, panicked, suddenly whipped around. “Is- is everything alright? Am I okay? Am I doing it right?”

Willow waved off her fear. “No, no, you’re doing _wonderfully,_ Weiss. It’s just…” she trailed off, “I- I want to do something, something that will make me feel like a _terrible_ mother...”

“You are a _wonderful_ mother!” Weiss protested, tears in her eyes. “I love you so much, mom!”

“I know, I know, but this little itch...” she sighed, but smiling while she did it. “Weiss, would you mind...” and then she whispered something into Weiss’s ear that Jaune couldn’t hear… but he could see how Weiss’s eyes lit up in delight on hearing it.

She gave Jaune a low, seductive look and then turned to Willow and asked, “Mommy,” she asked in a high, uncertain voice, “could you teach me how to suck daddy’s cock?”

Jaune almost fell out of his chair, but an eager pair of Schnees were quick to descend on him, pulling him out of his pants and pulling his dick out. He had to admit, the way Weiss looked at his erect cock was driving him _wild._ “M-mommy,” she stammered, “i-is that going to fit… in me?”

“Oh don’t you worry, dear,” her mother replied gently, “you’ll be fine. I’ll be here the whole time. Now, watch closely, your daddy has a _very_ special cock,” she said as she took him in her mouth. Jaune groaned. Willow was a very talented cocksucker, something she took a lot of pride in, and having Weiss watch was making it hard to keep himself composed. 

But she’d given him a look making it abundantly clear that he was _not_ to cum until he had her permission. She was, after all, his employer, and so he had no choice but to follow as Willow tormented him with a slow, loving blowjob, with Weiss watching in rapt fascination. And then, with a _pop,_ Willow released him, only to put in in the hands of her daughter.

“Ok...” Weiss said nervously, “I can do this...” and she slowly swallowed as much of his length as she could. Young and inexperienced, she struggled to get more than his head, but as she swirled her tongue around his glans, there was something incredibly arousing about her struggle to accommodate his length. Primed by her mother, and the dirty, dirty things she was saying to encourage them, it was only a matter of time before he burst in Weiss’s mouth.

Insistently, she attempted to swallow as much as she could, but his cum was running down the sides of her mouth. And then her wicked mother came in to clean her up, kissing and licking her and telling her how _proud_ she was of her little girl. Jaune had never seen anything so absolutely filthy, but he couldn’t deny how much he loved it.

As Weiss and Willow both kissed and slurped his cock clean and back to readiness, Jaune had to sit back and say, “That was… That was incredible.”

“I’d expect no less from my daughter,” Willow said, simply. And then she looked up from his dick. “And it’s the very least my family can do for you, Jaune. You’ve changed...” he could see the tears forming in her eyes, “You’ve changed _everything._ I never thought… I’m so happy, Jaune. So much happier than I was before I met you.”

He was tearing up himself as Weiss crawled into his lap. “I love you, Jaune,” she said, “I told you I loved you. And I want you to be my first.”

Not waiting on ceremony, she placed herself on top of his cock and slowly worked herself down his length. “Oh!” she cried, but not in pain, “Oh, Jaune, it’s so- it’s so-”

Willow sighed in admiration. “He’s magnificent, isn’t he? _Such_ a man.”

“It’s so _good!”_ she screamed.

She rode him in his lap, her face alight with erotic joy and a sense of pure, loving gratitude. From rescuing her as a child to driving out her cruel father to being her companion to claiming her virginity—Weiss loved him so dearly and had been spending half a lifetime trying to find a way to show him. As he kissed her chest and bucked his hips in time with her, he figured she’d found an excellent way to show it.

Bouncing and squealing, Weiss seemed to agree. “Fuck me, daddy! Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me!”_

* * *

Winter removed the headphones from her ears and sat back. Well, well, well. Seems that Weiss had _finally_ made her move.

She was glad that the listening device she’d left in Jaune’s room was still in place and still functional. She was a little surprised he had never caught them, since he was so cautious when it came to mother’s security, but, then again, he never really saw _himself_ as someone who needed protection. 

She had once thought him to be just another man seeking to take advantage of her mother’s wealth and the family name, a second iteration of father seeing opportunity in her mother’s vulnerability. And so she began her campaign of surveillance, looking to find the dirt on him and protect her family. And he was a tough opponent, an experienced Huntsman who’d learned to be careful, both from violent threats and her father’s hired detectives. But Winter hadn’t achieved her rank by being anything less than the best.

But all she had found was a kind, genuine man who cared for them like family and cherished mother in a way Winter had forgotten men could do. She had heard him help mother through her self-doubts, her sense that she’d failed her children. She had heard his genuine pride in all her siblings had accomplished. And she had heard him fret about his relationships with them, especially once Weiss entered her moody phase.

And, as she pushed her fingers a little further in, letting her thumb tease her clit, she had heard he was _quite_ a lover. Eavesdropping on her mother’s sex life wasn’t something she had intended to do, at all, much less as… aggressively as she had done, but Winter had found that hearing Jaune and mother’s passionate lovemaking lit a fire in her like nothing else. Well, nothing else until today. Hearing her cute little sister’s moans and cries as Jaune _fucked_ her, oh, and when she called him “daddy,” mmm… 

She idly thought about going up there and seeing if there was room for one more. Judging from how he did her mother, Jaune certainly had the stamina for it. But tonight was Weiss’s night. She was the birthday girl and this had been something she’d been longing for for years now, and Winter loved her little sister far too much to interrupt her enjoyment. But, well, she would be there for the week, and so would Weiss and mother… and Jaune. 

Well, she was a Schnee. And a Schnee didn’t do things by half measure. She smiled, feeling as her fingers brought her to her climax, as she imagined how it would be when she wasn’t just _listening_ to them.


	17. Me-OW!

He wasn’t anything like the men she’d always pictured herself ending up with. He wasn’t elegant. He wasn’t sophisticated. He certainly wasn’t rich. And yet…

Weiss couldn’t imagine herself with anyone other than Jaune Arc.

She first met him outside the coffee shop, when, while walking Pyrrha, her normally very well-behaved Border Collie, she suddenly just _yanked_ on her leash and _dragged_ her over to him! She’d apologized profusely while Pyrrha, who normally never did _anything_ like this, leapt up on him, and wouldn’t stop until she’d licked his face and been pet. Jaune swore it was fine, that he liked dogs (though more of a cat person himself), and then they got to talking.

Talking turned to exchanging phone numbers. Exchanging phone numbers led to long, late-night talks. Long, late-night talks led to him asking her out. Him asking her out led to some of the most wonderful dates Weiss had ever had. And those dates had led to this: she was now moving in with her boyfriend.

It was... a smaller space than the penthouse her father paid for, but if she had to choose either expansive closet space with her father’s demand that she break up with Jaune (who was apparently “beneath her name and reputation”), or a smaller apartment with the love of her life? Well, Weiss was certainly a materialistic girl, but that had been a choice she made in a heartbeat. 

But as she was looking for a way to fit her not-inconsiderable wardrobe in her now smaller apartment, she looked up to see the real problem that came with the new place, the small, black fuzzball currently staring back at her.

Jaune’s beloved cat, Blake.

Weiss was really starting to hate that cat.

Oh, it wasn’t like she had a problem with cats in general. She wasn’t allergic or disliked their aloofness or that Blake clawed her things or anything like that. And Blake got along wonderfully with Pyrrha, which shocked (and annoyed) the hell out of her. No, she hated the way the cat seemed to be committed to utterly ruining any chance of intimacy she had with Jaune.

Sitting together on the couch, suddenly, there was Blake, on Jaune’s lap, purring and making sure his attention was directed away from Weiss. Lying in bed together, nope, here’s a cat wedging herself between the two of them, to make sure no improprieties might be committed! And once, after a rather blissful coupling, while still in that haze of post-orgasmic bliss, she idly looked to her right, only to find a pair of amber eyes looking deep into her soul with _pure fury._

Father would have killed for a chaperone this good. Though sometimes, she wondered, if maybe he did have something to do with this. Spending an absurd amount of money to get a cat to ruin his daughter’s sex life was _incredibly_ up his alley, and she had the distinct feeling that if her father ever met Blake, he’d take a liking to her.

Jaune, of course, was certain there was nothing going on. That Blake was just affectionate, or maybe that she actually _liked_ Weiss, and this was her trying to spend time with the both of them!

Yeah, bullshit.

 _Pyrrha_ liked spending time with the both of them. She _adored_ Jaune, almost enough to make Weiss jealous, and was never happier than when she was lying across both of their laps, being doted on by the both of them. But Pyrrha wouldn’t jump in their laps until Weiss said she could. Pyrrha would sleep at the foot of their bed, rather than on Weiss’s face. And Pyrrha had never once pushed Weiss’s arm off of Jaune, like Blake had done that one time Jaune insisted was just a weird coincidence. Pyrrha was a well behaved pet that didn’t have any weird issues with her owner getting lucky.

No, Blake was just a little shit.

But Weiss tried not to think about it too much. Jaune _loved_ his cat, and, as such, she’d long accepted that the little gremlin would be a part of her life for the foreseeable future.

And, judging from the muted wrath on Blake’s face, the feeling, it seems, was mutual.

* * *

They were seated on the couch together, enjoying that they were now moved in. They had been making out of the couch, but _someone_ really wanted to sit between them, and she kept poking her claws into Weiss’s leg “on accident,” which kept her from being able to enjoy it, or really get in the mood. Weiss was suddenly having a worrying realization of what moving in would do to their romantic life, but she pushed the thought aside, not wanting her first night with her boyfriend to be spoiled by bad thoughts. So she looked around the room for something to change the subject from the fluffy little monster seated between them.

“Hey, what are those?” she asked, pointing to a pile of dusty books sitting on the bookshelf. Jaune was a voracious reader, but these weren’t… these didn’t seem like the kind of books anyone read, other than academics.

“Oh, those?” he replied, “I’m just holding on to them for Ren.” Ah, yes, Jaune’s mysterious best friend, who ran a curious side business of finding antiques in abandoned storage units. Weiss had only met him a few times, a quiet, though a little eccentric, young man, and he always seemed to be traveling for some auction or chasing rumors of a rare lamp. “Yeah, should have mentioned, Ren sometimes has me hold on to fragile stuff for him because his partner is… um… _excitable,_ let’s just say that.”

“Wait, Ren has a partner? Like, business or married?”

Jaune shrugged, “Maybe? I honestly couldn’t tell you. Ren and Nora… they’ve been inseparable since we were kids and I still don’t know if it’s a brother-sister thing or a romantic thing or what.”

Weiss felt she had more questions about that, but her curiosity had been piqued by the old books. Getting up from the couch (and she swore she could hear that fucking cat meowing a taunt at her as she conceded Jaune) she went over to the dusty, ancient books. “The Book of Incantations...” she read from the cover.

“Wait, you can read them?”

“It’s just Medieval Latin, Jaune, had to learn it when I was 14.” Jaune’s eyes boggled at that, but Weiss was more distracted by what was in the book. “Oh, it’s an old spellbook! Ooh, Jaune, we should try something!”

He looked at her like he wasn’t understanding. “Try… magic? Weiss, I don’t think it’s going to-”

“Come on!” she teased, “Am I really going to be the fun one tonight? We should just try it!”

He smirked, evidently giving in, “Well, what were you thinking? I’ll let you know that your current love enchantments are working _very_ well...”

“You flirt,” she giggled, “But how ‘bout this one, a spell to grant your heart’s deepest desire?”

“I already have mine,” he said, giving her a deep kiss that made Weiss feel dizzy. “But alright, what do we need for it?”

Taking a moment to recollect her thoughts, she scanned the instructions. “Okay, you can just get some of the candles from the kitchen, while I trace out the magic circle.”

Jaune gave her another peck, and then headed off to find the candles. She knew it’d take him a while, and that he’d refuse to ask for help. Which was good, because tracing the sigil was going to take a bit. Using a piece of paper, she traced the intricate circle as she saw it in the book. For once, she was grateful for her many years of having to take drawing classes as she carefully copied the complicated design exactly as it was depicted.

Jaune finally returned with the candles (after being sent back since he’d grabbed the good candles). Weiss glanced at the book. “Okay, now we place our hand over the sign...” Jaune placed his hand in, and Weiss placed hers over his. _No Blake to interrupt this,_ she thought, smugly. “Okay, now I’ll start chanting.” Feeling a little silly, but in a good way, she started reciting the Latin, with plenty of spooky elongation of vowels. They were having a good time, feeling like they were doing a cute couple’s thing.

But then, the rune started to _glow._ Weiss immediately recognized that that was not something that should be happening, not ever, but before she could do anything, suddenly Blake and Pyrrha both rushed onto the table, crashed into the ritual and- _poof!_ There was a great burst of smoke that left Weiss coughing until it cleared and-

Two girls. Two completely naked girls. Were in. Their apartment. On the table. Naked.

One was a tall redhead with long hair and a pair of perky dog’s ears on the top of her head and a familiar leather collar around her neck. Her green eyes shone with an all-encompassing love and excitement, and a familiar red tail wagged behind her. The other was dark haired and pale, a set of cat ears on her head and a maddeningly familiar smug look on her face, like she’d planned all this. Her long, black tail swished behind her as she looked at Weiss… and then she turned to pounce on Jaune, tackling him into the couch.

“Wh-what!” he shouted, “Is that- _BLAKE?”_

“Nyaa,” Blake purred, licking his face. “Master doesn’t need Other Girl anymore, not now that I can take care of all of your needs.”

“B-but!” Pyrrha protested, racing over to the couch as well, “I-I want to be good to Master, too! I’ve b-been wanting to be able to h-help him for so long!”

Blake looked at her with a look of unimpressed judgment, before making her decision. “...the dog can stay,” she resolved.

Pyrrha, excited enough to spin around in a circle, looked exuberant. “Oh yes yes yes yes thank you thank you thank you!” she proclaimed, before losing her balance and toppling over.

It should have been adorable, and yet, Weiss looked at Pyrrha in a terrible fury. “Pyrrha!” she stamped her foot, making the former dog’s ears flatten as she looked to Weiss with a guilty expression, “ _I’m_ your owner!”

“I know...” she whined, “but I really, really, really wanna be his favorite.” She turned to Jaune, “I want pets! Please? Please? Please?”

“Pyrrha! Heel!” Weiss shouted as she whistled. Pyrrha jumped back, off of Jaune, and sat up straight beside the couch. She might not be a dog anymore, but Pyrrha was still well-trained, and her actions were reflexive. She whirled on her boyfriend. “Jaune!” Weiss nearly shrieked, “Are you not going to _say_ anything!”

But Jaune was, between his girlfriend’s shouting and two horny naked women eagerly rubbing their bodies on him, far too overwhelmed with sensation to do much more than frantically look from Weiss to boobs to another pair of boobs to Weiss and back to the boobs. But Blake, turned around with a superior look. “He doesn’t have _anything_ to say to you. Because he doesn’t need a flat, bossy girl like _you_ anymore.”

She gave the catgirl a furious glare. _Flat!_ That was hardly- yes they were certainly bustier than- but she was a human and they were- AUGH! She decided to vent her fury on the naked bitch in her boyfriend’s lap. _“What_ is your problem with-”

“Because you’re mean!” she hissed, “A-and tried to take Master away!”

And then Weiss realized there was genuine hurt in her voice as she continued, “Everything was just fine before you came along! _I_ took care of Master! _I_ kept him from being lonely! And then- and then-” she started to sniffle, “You came! Like I wasn’t… good enough...” She clung to Jaune tightly. This wasn’t just a jealous kitty, this, Weiss realized, was a frightened girl, afraid to lose the only home that ever truly cared for her. Jaune had once told her that, when he got Blake, she was the shyest, most skittish kitten he’d ever seen. A rescue from a hoarding case. When Jaune was the only stability, the only source of safety and love in her life… She thought about herself, and how much better her life had become, going from the cold isolation of wealthy dysfunction to Jaune’s warm embrace. Weiss felt the ice in her veins melt as her heart softened towards the girls.

“Oh, Blake...” she sighed in sympathy. But then she turned to Jaune. “Jaune!” she ordered as firmly as she could, “You are _going_ to satisfy Blake and Pyrrha!”

“Wha- _what?”_ he looked at her incredulously.

“And- and then,” she blushed furiously, “I wanna be your pet, too!”

Jaune just stared at her for a second, and even Blake seemed to have a quizzical expression beneath her smugness. “I… you’re really good to them, Jaune...” she said, looking away from their gazes, “And I think… it’d be nice, if you treated me like that...”

He wasn’t getting it. “Wait, like, ear scritches or-”

But before he could further not get it, Blake, of all people, came to her rescue. “Just have sex with all of us and stop making it complicated!” she shouted straight into his face. My, my, she sure was a bossy kitty.

“Are we all friends now?” Pyrrha asked, excitedly, “Because I wanna play!” And with that, she, too, leapt on Jaune, thrusting her tongue in his mouth as she shoved Blake aside. 

Blake was about to retaliate, but Weiss was upon them. “Now, now, girls,” she chided, “we can share.” And then she kissed Jaune. “Take good care of us...” she whispered, _“Master.”_

Jaune reeled at that, but Blake wasn’t one for sweet moments. She quickly pulled his pants down, letting his _very_ erect cock spring free. Placing herself over it, she looked down at her stunned owner with a look of pure victory as she _plunged_ down on it, taking him in one go and yowling in pleasure. Eagerly bouncing up and down on the object of her desire, Blake cried, “Y-yes! Oh, yes! Take me, Master! TaaaaAAAAAKE MEEEEEEE!”

All the while, Weiss had Pyrrha to take care of, kissing, petting, and groping the affectionate dog girl, the whole while, sighing, “Good girl, very good girl,” to Pyrrha’s ecstatic delight. As Blake came, again and again, Weiss hugged her former dog, who had been the one to bring her and Jaune together in the first place, whispering her love and gratitude.

But now that Blake had had her fill of Jaune’s love, Weiss felt it was Pyrrha’s turn. And with Pyrrha, of course, there was only one way she wanted to be taken. Bent over, ass proudly pointed up, tail wagging excitedly, and the shy redhead looking behind her hopefully as Jaune took her from behind. Weiss and Blake were quick to be at his side, trading kisses while Pyrrha cried out in joy from Jaune’s powerful thrusts.

But soon, with Pyrrha cumming so hard she needed a nap, it was Weiss’s turn. She lay back on the couch, legs spread invitingly, as Jaune, no less depleted despite satisfying two very horny women, took her.

It was glorious, except of course, cat that she was, Blake just _had_ to stick her asshole right in Weiss’s face. But with Jaune and Pyrrha driving her to new heights of ecstasy, she was feeling particularly generous, and, slowly at first, extended her tongue to Blake’s tight little rosebud. The cat moaned, not expecting that, now, Weiss could finally get back at her for doing that. ...For certain definitions of “get back at,” she supposed. But it felt _so_ good, tonguing Blake, her former rival and former cat, while feeling Jaune pleasure her. She knew he was kissing Blake above her, playing with her cute boobs and that made her hips shake more and more aggressively, more and more _insistently_ that he give her what she was begging for.

And then she felt his thrusts suddenly become sharper, more staggered, and then she felt that surge of warmth as he filled her up with a generous load of creamy cum. Mmmmm, she loved how _full_ she felt, and she sighed in contentment, not even minding that Blake was still sitting on her face.

* * *

They lay in bed together, in a familiar arrangement. Jaune and Weiss laying side by side, with Pyrrha loyally curled up at their feet, and, of course, with Blake having wedged her way in between them. But Weiss didn’t mind. As she stroked the catgirl’s hair, hearing her purr in contentment, she looked over to her boyfriend with a smile.

“So,” she asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, “I guess things worked out in the end, after all.”

Jaune laughed. “Hard to believe, isn’t it?”

“Oh?” she teased, “It was a spell to grant the heart’s deepest desire, wasn’t it? And maybe our pets just wanted to love us more than they ever could before, or _maybe,_ my boyfriend really wanted a foursome with three sexy girls, or-”

He turned pale. “Weiss! I- I swear-”

But she cut him off, _“Or,_ maybe… maybe I wanted to do something a little naughty… or maybe it was all four of us.”

Jaune gave a gentle laugh. “Maybe you’re on to something, there.”

“Probably. But whatever happened, I, for one, am very happy.” She snuggled into her kitty, enjoying the way she purred in response, and went to a very satisfied sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for notes and feedback on this chapter
> 
> And thanks to my cats for providing a model of a cat being a little shit.


	18. A Serpent Amongst The Lillies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Nemo1986 (among others) requested a story about Jaune and Fem!Ren. 
> 
> Took a bit of a... I don't know if I'd call it "yandere" turn, but Lily Ren is confident that her choices in this story were 100% sane and reasonable, and only a slight bit highly immoral.

“Jaune?” Pyrrha asked, her eyes hopeful and energetic, “I was thinking, with Dr. Oobleck’s test coming up, that we might want to… study together?”

Jaune looked up, excited. “R-really? You don’t...” and then his voice dropped, “You don’t think I’d be burdening you?”

Pyrrha laid a reassuring hand on her partner’s shoulder. “Not at all, Jaune,” she soothed, “You’re never a burden, and you shouldn’t think like you are. Cooperation helps both of us.” 

With a look full of pure gratitude, Jaune smiled. And Lily Ren, sitting quietly in the background, watched the whole thing, feeling as jealousy burned in her stomach.

It wasn’t fair.

People thought that she was emotionless or asexual because she was quiet and rarely spoke her feelings, but just because she wasn’t as vocal didn’t mean she felt any less than anyone else. Ren had strong feelings, passionate feelings, made all the more potent for how tightly she carried them in her breast.

And made all the more useless for how tightly she kept them secret.

“You know...” Nora said, leaning over as she lowered her voice, “Pyrrha’s not going to wait forever. You’ve gotta make your move.”

Ren buried her face in her hands. “I can’t compete with _Pyrrha,”_ she whined.

“If you make your move _now,_ you won’t be!” she tried to encourage her closest friend. “Right now, Jaune has no idea what Pyrrha’s after, and if you tell him _now,_ he’ll never even think it!”

But it wasn’t true. Even if Pyrrha was content to just pine away as his friend, Jaune’s eyes were locked on Weiss. And how could Ren compete with Weiss? She was so… _refined._ Ren couldn’t look at Weiss without her heart hurting. She was everything Ren ever wanted to be: elegant, beautiful, self confident, and so, so cultured. Ren never showed it, never let anyone know, but deep, deep down, she secretly resented so much of her situation. She loved Nora, loved Nora more than her own _life,_ but if Kuroyuri never fell, Ren would have lived a life of quiet learning and refinement. She would have learned tea ceremony and etiquette and cooking and all the things a woman of culture should know. All the things she tried to catch up on on her own, but ultimately, came short. She’d have been so much more like perfect, angelic Weiss Schnee, and not plain, uncultured Lily Ren.

And then, _besides_ Weiss, there was the undeniable fact that Jaune was simply surrounded by pretty, outgoing, amazing girls. Ruby, who was so close to Jaune and, even if she was only 15, was so much braver than Ren was with her feelings. Yang, who was so much _sexier_ than Ren was and had so much more self-confidence. And Blake… the one thing Ren had going for her, her pale features and dark hair, her mysterious beauty… in all areas, deeply outclassed by Blake.

Even Nora outshone her, her sincere attempts to be Ren’s wing girl only seemed to make Nora seem more attractive to Jaune. She was just boring, shy Lily Ren, all that and nothing more. Never to be noticed, never to be desired, never to be loved. And that kind of thinking, she knew, was the kind that led down dark and dangerous paths. Towards desperate ways and taboo knowledge that she _knew_ wasn’t good for her.

She hated herself for thinking it. But she couldn’t help herself. She could be unhappy and alone or she could do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

And she knew what her choice was.

* * *

Nervous excitement tingled on her skin as Ren mixed ingredients for a smoothie. 

Ren knew Pyrrha would be out. She had told Nora she was going to confess her feelings to Jaune, and just needed the room, and Nora had been thrilled for the opportunity to help by keeping Pyrrha distracted and out of the room.

Of course, as she grabbed a pinch of a very specific powder, Ren knew that Nora didn’t know that she wasn’t just planning on confessing her feelings. As she mixed it into the drink, she smiled, thrilled at how… inappropriate she was being. _Amor Encanta,_ a very rare herb that, when correctly processed, created potent feelings of sexual desire. It was a dark, secret herbalism she’d learned of while traveling in Mistral, highly forbidden and not well known to polite society… but Lily Ren hadn’t grown up in polite society. And that gave her an advantage she wasn’t going to lose.

The taste was, well, wretched, especially at this concentration (she could not _afford_ to underdose, not now), but Ren was confident she could just disguise it as just another health smoothie like she was always making. She watched as the powder disappeared into the green concoction, her fingers tingling as they touched it, feeling the promise of Jaune soon being _hers._

As Jaune came in, Ren felt her heart beat faster. She bit her lip, trying to focus herself, before greeting him. “Oh, hello, Jaune. Is Pyrrha not with you?”

“No,” he laughed, “Nora had to speak with her on, and I quote, ‘something not related to Jaune’s birthday.’” They both laughed a little at that. Jaune because he thought it was cute Nora insanity, Ren because she really did appreciate how much Nora always did for her.

“Actually, Jaune, while I have you,” and she picked up the smoothie, “would you mind trying this? It’s a new blend I’m trying, and it should really help after a workout.”

“Ooh, thanks, Ren!” Her heart started beating even faster, not just because Jaune had taken the smoothie from her hands, but because he was _talking to her._ He _appreciated her._ Oh, she was panicking, she was panicking, she wasn’t able to _do this,_ and if she didn’t get it together, she would— _he was drinking the smoothie!_

She saw his face blanch as he first tasted it, but then, politely, forced it down. After all, who would ever suspect boring, sensible Lily Ren of doing something without his best interest in mind? “Whew! It’s… it’s got a kick!” he said with fake cheer. But Ren knew, Ren knew this meant he was tasting the _Amor Encanta!_ It meant that her plan was working!

Especially as he drained the smoothie, clearly wanting to drink it quickly to get it over with. Ren could see the goosebumps forming on his skin, the way his hair was standing on end. A nervous tremble coming across him as he shivered, his body suddenly much more sensitive than it ought to be. 

Jaune staggered backwards, and Ren was quick to catch him, almost swooning _herself_ for having him in her arms. Smiling, she gently took the glass from his hand and reassured him, “Some dizziness is sometimes associated with strong doses of-”

“It’s not… dizziness, I just feel...” his words trailed off as he realized what he was feeling. _Horny._

Ren struggled to maintain her look of detached concern. “Sit down, sit down,” she gently led him to his bed and, feeling giddy with how daring she was, sat herself down beside him. Giving him reassuring pats that were quickly becoming an excuse to run her hands over his well-shaped body, she admired him from _up close!_

He was sweating. Face flushed. Breathing was getting shallow. Pupils dilated. The look on his face, the look he was making as he gazed deep into Ren’s eyes… he tried to speak, but his mouth was too dry. Or perhaps, he didn’t trust what his mouth would say.

“What’s wrong, Jaune?” she asked, for the first time in her life feeling _seductive._ “You can tell me. Whatever it is, I’m here to _help_ you, Jaune.”

He whimpered; Ren drew closer. Now her body was against his. She felt his warmth, his _heat._ She ran her fingers up and down his strong, masculine arms. 

Her nostrils flared as she took in his scent, the sweat of his workout and the hints of vanilla and all that lovely Jaune-ness. She _wanted_ him. They were both on aphrodisiacs, his was an herb and hers was the man she had before her. _Everything_ about him inflamed her lusts as months of hopeless desire came pouring forth for the love of her life.

Their lips were almost connected, the feel of his breath on her skin making her lips infinitely sensitive, the millimeters of air between them teasing her, drawing out the pleasure, the promise of-

And then Jaune’s eye’s flashed and some of his presence of mind came back! “I- I need to,” and then he broke away, nearly shoving Ren aside, “I’m sorry!” he called over his shoulder as he bolted for the door, “I just- I need to take a walk!”

“Wait, Jaune, stop-” but she was too late. 

She had been thwarted again.

* * *

The plan had failed. Jaune was stronger than people gave him credit for, Ren included, and evidently, he had the strength to resist a concentrated aphrodisiac. An impressive willpower, something she should have expected from her beloved. Not just anyone had the drive to start their training under Pyrrha’s harsh discipline, but Jaune had never relented.

He had apologized to her later, claiming a health issue that he suddenly had to take care of, then got canny about it when Ren, offering to help, started asking questions. But she knew not to push it. Her plan had failed, and if she tried too hard to salvage it, she’d only make things worse.

But that had a simple enough solution.

She just needed to up the dosage.

Ren had gotten too close, had gotten too much of a taste to give up now. She was hooked. Hopelessly and totally addicted to Jaune, and she couldn’t stop now. If she didn’t get her fix, she’d go mad. So she simply took the last of her stock of _Amor Encanta_ and began distilling a solution of it, until she could get the pure aphrodisiac and up the potency to the point that even _Jaune’s_ willpower couldn’t resist her!

At this level of concentration, she wouldn’t be able to hide it in a smoothie. No, the best option to conceal the taste would be in something baked. Her domestic skills were, outside of pancakes, admittedly lacking, but she knew, at least, how to bake brownies. She resolved to change that, especially as she mixed the batter, imagining herself as Mrs. Jaune Arc, as a housewife, keeping the home in good shape for when her husband returned from a long day’s work as a manly Huntsman. She’d have dinner in the oven, a stiff drink prepared as she gave him a welcome home kiss… and then she’d swat his hand away as he gave her a squeeze, telling him that she wasn’t going to let dinner burn, no matter how much she wanted to enjoy a romp with him!

Oh, it’d be paradise! And she could picture it so easily. All she had to do was drug him, and then, after a bout of passionate sex, Jaune wouldn’t have any choice but to be her boyfriend, and she could show him that, even if she wasn’t the prettiest or the bravest or the most interesting girl… she’d be the most appreciative. She’d do _everything_ to keep him happy.

Waiting for the brownies to finish baking, she walked through all her plans, from what she’d wear to the Beacon dance (and what she’d wear underneath it!), to what song she’d walk down the aisle to, to what she’d name their children. The first would be named An, after her mother, and the second would, of course, be named Nora. She just knew she’d have twin girls, and Jaune would be _such_ a wonderful father. So caring, so attentive… they’d get the childhood she’d always wished she’d had, her two little princesses learning to be proper ladies.

Oh! She’d gotten so lost in her daydreams, she realized she’d forgotten that she’d left the box she was going to put them in back at the craft’s space! She was going to put the brownies in the cutest little handmade box with a ribbon, an apology for her smoothie causing an “unexpected reaction.” She giggled a little as she took the brownies out to cool, then walked back to fetch their packaging. Yep, she was sure sorry about an “unexpected reaction” ...that he didn’t jump her right there! She caught herself, placing a hand over her mouth. Was she… normally this forward? Had she maybe… maybe been careless in handling a potent aphrodisiac?

Her sensible side was suddenly back in full force, trying to warn her, but then she heard another voice. _Sensible Ren was boring. Sensible Ren wasn’t getting laid. Jaune doesn’t want a boring stick-in-the-mud._ She smiled. That was very true. She was closer to having Jaune than ever, and all thanks to not being so boring! _Maybe I should have a brownie, too_ , the voice suggested, and Ren felt so naughty at the thought.

Grabbing the box, which she regretted she couldn’t stamp with little hearts to show that it contained all of her love for him (and the start of all of his love for her), she headed back to the common kitchen area. She’d never skipped before in her life, and she wasn’t sure she actually knew how (How did one learn to skip? She’d have to ask Nora), but she felt like she really wanted to. What a sight she’d make, plain, boring Lily Ren suddenly discovering-

Wait, where were the brownies?

Oh no. Oh no. Ohhhhhh _no._ This was bad. This was very bad. She might have unleashed upon Beacon an orgy of epic proportions, and worse, _that was the last of her stock!_ Jaune was far too strong-willed for anything other than this, and she couldn’t wait that much longer! She was- she was- oh, she was panicking, she was panicking and she needed to breathe and she needed to go to Nora. Nora would help, Nora would calm her down. Nora would make things okay and then she could try again.

Stumbling back to her dorm, though, she saw something that filled her with dread.

Because she also found who took her brownies.

Because the empty pan was in her dorm.

And all the rest of her team had clearly eaten them.

“Oh, hey Ren,” Jaune started apologetically, “I’m really sorry, but they were _amazing._ We wanted to only have a taste, but, um...”

“They were so good, Renny!” Nora cheered, “I wanted to bring them back here so nobody else tried to help themselves but...”

Pyrrha blushed, “The smelled so good,” she softly added, “and once we had one… we really couldn’t help ourselves.”

“You’re a really amazing baker,” Jaune added, and Ren nearly swooned to hear it. All thought of drugging her friends with a concentrated aphrodisiac was immediately forgotten. Jaune liked her baking? Maybe… maybe that was what she should have done from the beginning! The fastest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, and if she really worked at cooking for him, maybe he’d realize that he _wanted_ a quiet, domestic type, one who’d take care of him and help make all the stresses of a Huntsman’s life not seem so bad! She was already eager for the next recipe she could-

“R-Renny, I f-feel… funny,” Nora said. “L-like I need- I need to-”

Oh, yeah, the extremely potent and forbidden aphrodisiac she’d drugged all her friends with.

“I’m f-feeling weird, too…” Pyrrha added, hands desperately struggling not to reach for her pussy.

“R-Ren,” Jaune was panting, “w-what was in the… the brownies?”

“An… aphrodisiac. A very powerful one...” she didn’t know why she admitted it. Maybe because she was too stunned to think of a lie, maybe because the last shred of her sensibility told her that the only way to help her friends was to tell them the truth, but for whatever reason, she told them, not that they seemed to react to her words.

“Oh gods!” Nora moaned, “I need, I need- oh gods, Jaune, I need your fucking dick!”

Pyrrha, though, was more aggressive. “M-me too, Jaune!” she pleaded, literally leaping on top of him, tackling him to the floor. “My pussy’s on _fire_ and _I NEED IT NOW!”_

No! Oh no no no no no! She couldn’t- _he was hers!_ This wasn’t fair! She was the one who was supposed to be mounting Jaune with wild abandon! It was all- it was all falling apart, it was all hopeless, _she couldn’t lose here, she couldn’t lose now!_

“I… the only antidote is...” oh, she needed an excuse, needed to say _something_ to salvage this before Jaune got swept away by Pyrrha _and_ Nora! “The only antidote is to have sex with me!”

They didn’t question it. They didn’t have the brainpower right now to question it. But Pyrrha was still pinning Jaune to the ground, peeling his clothing off as he vainly struggled under her grip. “P-Pyrrha!” Jaune begged, _somehow_ still able to resist a pure dose of distilled _Amor Encanta,_ “You’re being affected by, _oh gods how is it getting even harder,_ a drug! You need to have sex with Ren! Before you do something you regret!”

“I don’t need a drug,” she snarled, “to want _to fuck you!”_

“Wait, what-” and then she kissed him. Ren watched in horrified dismay as her rival passionately kissed the love of her life.

“How about we just fuck everyone,” Nora panted, “Oh gods, I need to fuck Jaune _so bad!”_

She- she couldn’t lose! She raced over to where Pyrrha had finished _yanking_ down Jaune’s pants and then...

It was the one thing that could make three lust-addled girls stop dead in their tracks.

_Holy shit._

That thing was a… oh, she’d never even _imagined_ it could be so perfect…

But then Sensible Ren spoke up, from the back of her mind where she’d been tied up and imprisoned: _Everyone’s distracted. Make your move! Now!_

That was so true! And so she lunged forward, gracefully disrobing as she dashed past her rivals towards her prize. _“MINE!”_ she screamed as she plunged herself down on… oh _heavens!_

It was perfect. Pure perfection. He was so big and so hard and it was like her pussy was _made_ for his cock, like her whole body was shaped just for him, the key to her lock, and she felt a rush of pleasure more intense than any drug she could imagine. She was getting her fix and she knew she couldn’t stop at just one hit. She wanted _more,_ more and more and more and MORE!

Jaune weakly attempted to speak up, still impressively resisting the effects of the aphrodisiac, “Ren,” he begged, “you don’t want to do something you’ll regret… D-don’t be _mmmf!”_ Pyrrha silenced him by putting his tongue to better use on her pussy. And then she gripped Ren’s shoulders and looked her teammate right in the eyes.

Oh no. Oh no. She had gotten so tied up in aphrodisiacs, she’d forgotten that Pyrrha was _terrifying!_ And she couldn’t, she didn’t-

Oh, it was impossible to be frightened while Jaune was _inside her!_

But then Pyrrha looked her into the eyes so tenderly and mouthed, _“Thank you,”_ her words almost achingly sweet. And then she leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips!

So startled by Pyrrha’s forceful kiss, she didn’t notice Nora was behind her until her hands began to cup and massage her chest, her lips kissing Ren’s shoulders and neck and nibbling her ears. “Now we all get to share Jaune,” she sighed, “You’re so wonderful, Ren. You’re the kindest, the sweetest, the… I- I- _I love you so much, Ren!_ I love Pyrrha, and I _love Jaune!”_

They were… they were happy for this arrangement? But her thoughts scattered as Jaune’s hands gripped her hips and he started forcefully fucking her mind to pieces. The _Amor Encanta_ had kicked in, it seemed, and neither Ren nor Pyrrha could focus on anything but the man who was turning their pussies into his playground and their minds to mush. He was so good! So good! So-fucking-gooooooooooooood!

And then Jaune _released_ inside her and Ren _screamed._ She’d never had an orgasm, never even _masturbated_ before and her first left her mind utterly shattered. She practically fell off of Jaune, only propped up by Nora, as she weakly giggled and twitched, all her nerves scrambled by pleasure. Her eyes rolled, the only thoughts in her head were those about his cock mastering her.

Jaune, however, had lost all semblance of rationality as he truly cut loose. He was a beast, pinning Pyrrha to the floor in a mating press, fucking her silly, but Pyrrha’s face showed that she was ecstatic to _finally_ get his dick. And as Ren regained sensibility, she realized that it made sense—Jaune was the one man living with three women, three women who were _constantly_ trying to win his affection, to give him “accidental” peeks and glimpses of what they had to offer (she now realized that Nora’s recent carelessness with towels actually had a reason behind it), and he had valiantly held up as a gentleman. He must be so backed up, unable to get _any_ release because of the constant threat of Nora barging in on him in the bathroom (in retrospect, it should have been obvious she was into him).

Even as one of his teammates was drugging him for sex, he still managed to resist his libido. It must have built up _terribly_ inside him, and now it was all let loose, and they were _so_ ready for it! Watching Jaune screw his partner into the floor was just so _hot,_ and it got even better when Nora shyly sidled up to her and asked, “So… since Jaune’s busy… would you mind if I,” and she gestured to Ren’s pussy, with Jaune’s pearly cum leaking out of it, “helped myself?”

With a giggle, she spread her legs a little wider. Pulling her closest friend, her partner, her sister into a tight 69, Ren settled into the first of what she hoped would be many Team JNPR orgies.

* * *

“Alright, dish,” Yang said, biting into a tea cake, “the rumors about Jaune—any truth to them?”

Ren sipped her tea in the RWBY dorm. She and Pyrrha were visiting their sister team to… chat and gossip, with no ulterior motives. “I don’t know what you mean,” she demurred.

“You _shouldn’t,”_ Weiss sniffed, “It’s just the same gross assumptions whenever there’s one man on a team with three women.”

Pyrrha laughed, “Oh, do people really think Jaune’s, well… _doing_ all of us?”

Ruby got very red at that, and Weiss’s eyes went wide. But Yang just laughed and asked, “I mean… is he?” Though from the sound of her voice, she seemed none the wiser. Surprising—they certainly hadn’t been _quiet._

“It’d be real impressive if he could,” Blake whistled. “One guy taking care of Pyrrha _and_ Nora? That’d be a feat.” Then she added, “And you too, Ren, didn’t want to think you were left out.”

“No harm done,” she quietly replied, trying to keep her smirk constrained.

“I _apologize,”_ Weiss said through gritted teeth, “for my teammates’ _inappropriateness._ The very thought is _absurd,_ after all.”

Of course it was absurd to Weiss. _She_ was a boring priss who was too caught up in thoughts of “propriety” and “socially appropriate relationships” to know _real_ joy. Ren was so glad she hadn’t grown up like that, because if she had, she’d never have realized how much better her life could be if she just ignored social norms and loved who she loved.

They had settled into a state of blissful coupling. Jaune was team leader and their shared boyfriend. His job was to make sure they all felt equally loved and to keep them in line when jealousies started creeping up or they got a little too frisky. Pyrrha was his partner and personal trainer, and, they’d agreed, she would be his “official” girlfriend once it was time to go public. Nora’s role was as mercurial as Nora was: this week, she was his sex slave, and he was “disciplining” her right now at her request—she had confessed this morning that she had been naughty, thinking of herself as a person instead of his toy. Next up, she was either going to be their pet or she was going to change things up and try being their life coach. Possibly flip the script and try being their dominatrix. Ren was excited for whatever she settled on.

And Ren… she was the housewife. She loved being domestic, learning recipes to cook for her partners, cleaning up after her teammates, and how Jaune would pinch her butt while she was trying to take care of things. They all made her feel so appreciated, and she loved how she could express her love for her teammates so openly, in so many ways. And she loved having a reason to wear dresses and makeup and spend so much time on her hair, no longer thinking of it as an impractical extravagance but a simple necessity of having to look good for her man.

Yes, she was _so_ glad she’d dosed all of them with a high-powered aphrodisiac without their knowledge or consent.

“So what’s in the basket?” Yang asked impatiently, gesturing towards the adorable little wicker basket beside Ren, covered with a red checkerboard patterned cloth.

Jaune had expressly forbidden Ren from collecting, processing, or using _Amor Encanta..._ but that wasn’t the only aphrodisiac herb Ren was aware of.

“I baked brownies,” she said with a smile, “Would you care for any?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	19. Now Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AshuraAndersen and Renarde both asked for a camgirl/alt-porn story, so here's what I did with the concept.

“Thank you, FemmeFashionista for the twenty lien, really appreciate it!”

Nora slid the dildo in and out of her pussy as she scanned the chat. It had been a rather profitable day already, with her fans blowing up chat to compliment her pussy and make some requests. “Oh, you want me to, _uhnnn,_ to suck it, huh? Lick it clean? Well,” and she gave her best teasing voice, “I guess you _were_ awfully nice to give me twenty lien, so...”

And she pulled the dildo out of her pussy and started licking it, then moved on to kissing it, and then sucking, and then deep-throating the purple toy, loving the way the donation counter was going up as she took it as far as it would go.

She pulled it out with a _mwah!_ and glanced back to the chat, satisfied that her rent was taken care of for the month.

But of course, she had to smile to see that chat was apparently back onto their favorite subject...

 **SnowAngel:** Any chance on blondie making an appearance ;)

 **MonkeyKing:** Oooh, yeah, will he be on today?

 **OceanBlue:** You and Jaune together: C/D? Please don’t sink my ship :)

 **GotWood:** Don’t try and tell us there’s nothing going on between you two...

 **SilverEyedSoccerMom:** Seconding @SnowAngel!

She had to laugh. Jaune was her _roommate,_ who’d accidentally stumbled onto her stream _one time,_ but her fans had latched on to him, _hard._ She really couldn’t explain it. Jaune certainly wasn’t a heartthrob in real life—attractive, certainly, but not anything to lose your mind over—but something about him on camera just made her audience _thirst_ like they were in the desert. She’d made an interview with him (just sticking a camera in his face and asking him questions about his day) available to Patreon subscribers over $5 a month, and she’d practically doubled her monthly income.

What could she say? The internet wanted more Jaune Arc.

“I’m afraid there’s no Jaune today, darlings,” and she could practically hear the disappointment, “he’s currently out at work. But I did talk to him about _possibly_ guesting on my friend SexySpartan’s stream—and _don’t tell her_ I said this, but… she _totally_ has a crush on him! Sorry OceanBlue!”

She knew she’d done her good deed for the day promoting Pyrrha’s stream, but she really did want to help her friend out. Pyrrha had been so nervous about camgirling, even though she was, in Nora’s actually professional opinion, an _incredible_ babe. Her tits weren’t quite as big as Nora’s were, but she was athletic and trim, and her chest actually looked pretty impressive with her lean physique. She’d guested on her stream to help her out at the beginning, just some light making out and fingering each other, but Nora had to admit, she would _not at all_ mind going further with the sexy redhead.

As she finished her own stream, though, thanking everybody for watching and slipping in a mention of her Patreon, she happened to get a call from just the girl she’d been thinking of.

“Hey Pyr! How’s it going?”

“What did you just say about me and Jaune?”

Oh. Yeah. Should have expected she’d hear something about that.

“Just the thing I was telling you about, that I’m trying to get him to guest on your stream and-”

She was interrupted as Pyrrha urgently asked, “Did you say I had a crush on him?”

“Uh… yeah? It was just a business thing, they like the- Oh, god, are my fans being weird? I am so, so-”

“No, no! It’s not- oh, Nora! I can’t- I don’t- I- I-”

“It’s okay Pyrrha, breathe, just breathe, it’s okay.” She heard Pyrrha take several deep breaths before she continued, “You can tell me: what’s wrong?”

“I… You _cannot_ tell him this, Nora, but I… really do have a crush on Jaune.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh, _shit._ Because Jaune…

“He agreed,” she said, her mouth acting before her brain could stop it.

“He _WHAT?”_ she exploded, and Nora had to jerk her phone away from her ear.

“It’s okay! You don’t- don’t have to do anything sexual! Really! My fans will watch him _eat cereal_ if that’s all you want to do!” Actually, that was a good idea. Filming Jaune eating cereal would send some of her fans _nuts,_ particularly SnowAngel. Girl was _thirsty._ And loaded. A good combination, in Nora’s opinion.

“He’s… I mean, you don’t think he’ll… you don’t think he might… _judge me_ for being a-”

“Not at all!” Nora was quick to cut in, “Listen, Jaune’s the real deal—I know you haven’t had the chance to hang out with him as much as me and Renny have, but Jaune is 100% totally _not_ going to judge you for this.”

“And all he’s going to do is… Just be on camera. Maybe… takes his shirt off, that’s all!”

Ah. This was a crossroads.

Because, yeah, Jaune taking his shirt off would be _bank._ And that’s all Pyrrha had to do! The internet weirdos with their Jaune fixations would make her donation tracker _sing,_ she’d feel more confident as a camgirl, and she’d get some time to be closer to Jaune! It was win-win, and Jaune was winning, too! Well, presumably—it was still on him to make a move on the hot girl with a crush on him, but it should be easy, even for him.

But the thing was, while Nora had mentioned it to Jaune in a no-sex acts terms… it was pretty much entirely because he didn’t want to do anything that’d make Pyrrha uncomfortable.

Jaune was pretty clearly game to do more, if Pyrrha so wished. And she clearly “so wished.” And if Nora told her that-

“Wait, WHAT!”

Oh, shit was she talking out loud again without realizing it? Ah, _hell._ “How much of that did I… um, did I say?”

“That Jaune wanted to do… to do… to...”

It was amazing that Pyrrha was the sexiest bitch on two legs when the camera was on her and a stammering wreck about a boy when the camera was _off,_ but Pyrrha was nothing if not amazing. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. “Yeah, Jaune made it seem like he’d be down for… as much as you’re comfortable with, so… how much are you comfortable with?”

“What?”

“Like, you willing to let him kiss you, play with your breasts, maybe do some of that bondage stuff with you? I think he’d be willing to finger you, maybe oral?”

“Nora! I’m not even sure I’m able to handle him _with his shirt off,_ and now you’re suggesting I- I- I… Oh god, I’m going to die.”

“Breathe, Pyrrha! Breathe!”

Nora heard her gasp, and she really considered hanging up and heading over there in person to make sure Pyrrha didn’t _literally_ die, but she was able to hear Pyrrha start to breathe again. “That’s it… deep breaths. Just a lot… of deep breaths. You’re okay. Everything’s… okay...”

Pyrrha breathed in, and then out. “It’s not… what you think.”

“It’s okay Pyrrha,” she reassured her friend, “You can tell me. Whatever it is.” _Please don’t be weird please don’t be weird please don’t be weird._

“When I’m live, I… I mean, you know how I am about… sex-stuff...” Nora had to nod at that, that had been a big question, “I’m able to be… sexy, because I just pretend that the only person watching me is _Jaune.”_

“Oh. Hmmmmmmm. That’s… that’s a pickle, isn’t it? But you can just have him show up and take his shirt off and you’ll be fine! He doesn’t have to do any of the-”

“Nora!” Pyrrha wailed, once again forcing Nora to jerk the phone away from her ear, “If I had the chance to make my move on Jaune and _I didn’t take it,_ I- I- I’d never forgive myself!”

And Nora took a moment to think things through (a rare feat for her). Really… Pyrrha was nervous, but, at the same time, Pyrrha was a champ, someone she’d known since grade school, who’d never backed down from a challenge. So she took up her phone and gave Pyrrha a pep talk. “Alright, Pyr, listen up!” and she could practically hear Pyrrha sit up a little straighter at that, “You want three things: you want to make it as a camgirl, you want Jaune, and you want to make a lot of money screwing him on camera!”

“Wait, Nora, what-”

“And the only way you’re going to get _any_ of that!” she forcefully shut down Pyrrha’s interruption, “Is if you _get on camera_ and make it happen, girl!”

The line was quiet for a moment, and then, slowly, weakly, but growing in strength, Pyrrha responded, “O...Okay. I can do it.” 

“So on your feet, soldier!” she cheered, “And go get your man!”

* * *

Seated next to Jaune, Pyrrha felt a buzz of nervous energy. Just as Nora said, he said he was game for anything, making a polite joke that he was “mystified” by his apparent popularity and hoping that he didn’t underwhelm, but, judging from the wave of interest she’d had _before_ the stream, he _drastically_ underestimated how popular he was.

She’d never seen her chat so active. Pyrrha was deeply grateful for all of Nora’s help, as ThunderGoddess, she was a fairly big amateur name, and she really appreciated the hand up, but it was a little overwhelming, especially to see how strangely popular Jaune was. Well, _she_ knew why people would like Jaune—he was a really nice and giving guy who was always the first to volunteer when somebody needed help, but how would people on the _internet_ know that? Sure, he was also cute, and had a really dorky charm, and… and Pyrrha could feel her face heat up as she was thinking more about the things she liked about Jaune.

God, this was so much more than a crush. Jaune had been a mutual friend of Ren and Nora’s, and while Pyrrha had been recovering from a car accident and had been at her lowest point emotionally, he—practically a complete stranger—had stepped in to make sure she had constant emotional and practical support. He hadn’t done it because of her fame or her looks, or because he pitied her for her career ending injury. No, he did it because he’d have done it for anyone, but that made it an even sweeter, kinder gesture. This wasn’t just a crush. She was seriously in love with him.

And, apparently, so was her audience.

Her donation tracker already had a hundred and fifty lien, and she hadn’t even started! She glanced at it, looking at the “Jaune shirtless” goal at three hundred, but then, all the rest were goals for her to do—a couple additional streams, a few bondage positions she’d try, and a “chat’s choice” option. Jaune’s name didn’t show up again until the joke option (at three thousand lien), for “Jaune eats cereal on camera.”

Her audience was clearly excited. No use in waiting any longer. “You ready?” she asked, trying to keep a nervous tremor out of her voice.

“Oh yeah!” he replied, “This should be fun!”

And then she turned on the camera.

And the donations _shot_ up.

“Hi everyone!” she said with a wave. “It’s me, SexySpartan! Thank you all for coming in, especially those of you who are here for my friend,” and she had to admit, her heart beat a little faster as she called him her friend, “Jaune!”

“Hello!” Jaune waved, the _dings_ of donations suddenly surging. “Oh wow, it looks like I’ve already got to take my shirt off.”

She’d only introduced herself and she was more than halfway to _rent._ And the money kept coming… “Actually, Jaune,” she said, pointing to chat, “It seems SnowAngel promises an additional fifty lien if you’re willing to take your shirt off slowly, plus another twenty if you spin it over your head after you take it off.”

“Well,” he said, with that fun, roguish grin that always made her heart melt (and her panties get moist), “I guess you better hit that donation button, SnowAngel, because...” and he started to reach down to the hem of his shirt and _slowly_ pulled it up, revealing one set of abs at a time and- _holy shit_ Jaune was _ripped._

Pyrrha, a former collegiate athlete before her sudden injury, still worked out quite a bit. But she had to admit, the thought of working out with Jaune now seemed awfully tempting… He was spinning his shirt over his head, but Pyrrha’s eyes were simply locked on his chest, admiring his toned abs… except for when they trended downwards, where she could see a familiar bulge… and how far down his thigh it went...

She was barely able to stop herself from drooling, but she knew that nobody on the stream was watching _her._ But as Jaune lowered his shirt, she quickly tried to act like she was normal, taking the shirt from Jaune (and not burying her face in it, inhaling his scent) and putting it off screen. “Chat sure seems to like you!” she said, cheerfully, desperately trying not to sound weird.

“Well, RedLikeRoses says I can...” and Jaune seemed to pale as he read from the chat, “split her like a rail… um… thanks? I guess?” he gave a weak laugh, “Nobody’s ever… offered _that_ before… And, um, SilverEyedSoccerMom… oh, that’s… that’s very kind of you, uh, ma’am,” he swallowed, opting not to read out loud the depravity she’d written, promising to be his “personal anal princess.”

And judging from what SunDragonRage had posted beneath that, her viewers were clearly making a contest of who could make him blush the hardest… or to see who was willing to go the furthest, or possibly, to see who had the most inventive sex act they were willing to offer him.

Much like Nora had said: the internet loved Jaune.

But as he looked over to her, wide eyed and slightly alarmed, she realized that she really did love him. She felt such a surge of tenderness, a desire to wrap her arms around him and hold him, sweetly, with the promise that it’d all be alright… and then she’d take that shirt off and show SunDragonRage how a _real_ woman would show him a good time.

And that thought lit a fire in her. “Well, SunDragonRage,” she purred, seductively, “I think that’s an _excellent_ suggestion, but I don’t want to jump the gun with Jaune here—but OceanBlue, I think that’s a wonderful idea for what Jaune could start with.”

“Oh, which one’s… that...” his voice slowed down as he clearly saw the message she was referencing.

 **OceanBlue:** Jaune/Thunder shippers rise up! I will pay 100 lien if he takes Spartan over his knee and spanks her silly for trying to get in the way of true love! >:)

“Excellent idea, Ocean! I’ve been a _bad girl,_ haven’t I, Jaune?” she turned to him, her eyes smouldering with lust. But Jaune’s eyes were still fixed on the screen, where more messages were popping up.

 **StoriesNeverEnd:** A capital idea! I rather agree with Ocean’s suggestion!

 **SnowAngel:** God, Jaune spanking Spartan is life! Wish it were me!

 **SoundNotSight:** Make sure to count ‘em off! :)

 **WINchester:** Punish the slut!

 **DisciplinedDisciplinarian:** Use a crop!

 **VelveteenVixen:** How much lien for the reverse?

“Umm...” his jaw had started to hang loose, “well, if um, you’re game...”

And Pyrrha practically _jumped_ out of her seat and into his lap. She quickly flipped her skirt up, hoping her webcam gave a good view of her lacy black panties. She’d normally be more professional about making sure her audience had a good view, especially for something where she’d be looking away from the screen, but the thought of Jaune… _mmmm…_ spanking her, was just too much.

But Jaune paused, and Pyrrha realized just how forward she was being. A furious blush came to her, and she began to feel her whole body shake as- No. She was on camera. She was to _perform,_ and she took that nervous shake and transferred its energy into giving her behind a sexy wiggle as she whispered to Jaune, “Come on, I’m _so_ game, and the audience _really_ wants this!”

And then, after a moment’s hesitation, she felt the sudden, sharp _CRACK_ of his hand across her buttocks. “Oh!” she cried, feeling the _sting_ of his strike, and then added, “One!” _SMACK!_ “T-Two!” she squealed, _astounded_ at how wet he was making her. _SLAP!_ “Three!” she joyously proclaimed, and on and on he went, a full ten blows to her rump, from the man she secretly loved, with hundreds of eyes on her, and Pyrrha had _never_ felt more aroused.

She giggled as she got off his lap, her legs feeling woozy as she got back to her chair. Glancing towards chat, it seemed that she wasn’t the only one who’d enjoyed it.

 **SoundNotSight:** God that was sexy!

 **PinkLotus:** Giving me some ideas for Thunder’s next stream :)

 **SunDragonRage:** He’s so nervous and it’s adorable! I want to ride him until his dick breaks off!

 **RedLikeRoses:** Jaune! Please! I wanna have your babies!

 **SilverEyedSoccerMom:** Not if I get to him first >:)

 **SnowAngel:** I would literally die if Jaune spat on me. It’s all I want and I would die happy.

Jaune turned to Pyrrha and whispered in horror, “Who _are_ these people?”

“The people who pay my rent,” she answered, “and they _love_ you.”

_“Why?”_

Why?

Why _not?_

Yeah, her audience was… intensely thirsty for him, and, yeah, they mostly just knew he was a cute blond with a body, but if they even knew _half_ of the Jaune that Pyrrha knew… how couldn’t they love him? He was the guy who brought her food and hung out with her while she was in the hospital, just because he’d heard from Nora that she had a friend going through a hard time. He was the guy who’d learned that he was an internet meme, and his first thought wasn’t embarrassment or self-interest, but asking _how can I help my friends out?_ He was kind and sweet and _so fucking hot..._

And then she realized that she might have said some of that aloud. Or maybe all of it aloud. Because she realized her mouth was moving and there was a look of stunned realization on Jaune’s face and her heart was beating a mile a minute and the donation tracker was _dinging_ and her-

And then he kissed her. A long, slow, and sudden kiss, a kiss like she’d dreamed of. And as his lips, eventually, disconnected from hers, she could only sigh with pleasure. It was better than she could ever imagine, not only the kiss, but knowing that he loved her back. “I,” he laughed, such a joyful, lovely laugh! “I really thought… God, I wanted to be on your stream because… I really like you, too.”

She could hear her donation meter going crazy, could feel all of the chat blowing up as they finally confessed their feelings for each other. “Jaune... ” and she blinked away the happy tears that were clouding her eyes, “And… you don’t mind that I’m a camgirl? That I… do this?”

He leaned in, and whispered into her ear, “I watched one of your BDSM streams,” and then he leaned in even closer, the feel of his breath tickling her skin, “and it was _super fucking hot.”_

All Pyrrha could do was gasp in response.

“Hey Spartan,” he said, a teasing lilt in his voice, as he gestured to her “toybox.” “Seems like we just crossed the line for me to eat cereal on camera, and I noticed you don’t have a table in your room… but I think I can find a solution.”

* * *

She moaned into her gag. This position she was in was _very_ uncomfortable, and every point of discomfort was just making it sexier. Her face was pressed into the floor, her butt was up at a high angle, and her hands and legs were bound _tight—_ Jaune, it turned out, was _really_ good at bondage.

And then she moaned even louder as she felt the cold stoneware bowl get placed on her exposed ass. She had to be perfectly still, to be a good table, as she heard the crinkle of Pumpkin Pete’s being poured into the bowl. It was an old box, one of the ones that still had her _face_ on it, and her delicious humiliation made it almost impossible to stay still, but she _knew_ she had to keep her position. She heard Jaune pour the milk in, the bowl growing colder as her pussy grew slick with need.

She heard the spoon plunge into the cereal and all she could imagine was his _cock_ plunging into her, a thought that was, on its own, almost enough to get her off. But what really brought her to the edge was hearing as he crunched the cereal in his mouth, and her donation tracker started going off as her audience went wild.

And as the _ding ding ding_ of all the donations rolling in mingled with the sound of him eating cereal, it was just too much, too humiliating, too degrading, too _perfect!_ With a great squeal into her gag, Pyrrha shuddered and came, rocking her ass and spilling the cereal, the feel of the cold milk coating her ass, her pussy, dripping down her legs as she moaned.

“Oh,” Jaune said, a hint of teasing cruelty in his voice, “you’re getting _punished_ for that.”

_DINGDINGDINGDINGDING_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on the chapter!


	20. Exhibiting Her Dominance

When the Headmistress told Pyrrha that she was being “encouraged to pursue a unique opportunity in partner selection,” she had been wary. She was used to being “gently encouraged” or “kindly recommended” to do this or that, either by her agent or the schools or her parents or her sponsors. These were always actually commands, generally something she didn’t want to do, and frequently made her feel worse after she’d done it. But she couldn’t say no. Expectations were always just too high, and the consequences, though subtle, were always in a web of followup consequences, and that scared her. Standing up for herself could “jeopardize her future contract” or some other such nonsense that always led to the word she hated most in the world: disappointed.

She simply couldn’t handle the thought of people being disappointed in her. Whether her parents or her agent or the people of Mistral, she lived her life in the constant terror that her actions would somehow upset someone. It was a life of relentlessly strict scrutiny and constant, _constant_ fear.

And she hated it. She _hated_ it. She was just so sick, so _very_ sick of being Miss Perfect who never got anything less than an A on a test, because she was _terrified_ of what people would think if she got a B. Every day, there was a little voice inside her that asked if today was going to be the day she finally _screamed._ The day she tore her world apart and _shattered_ the pedestal she’d been placed on. When she made everyone learn that _she wasn’t perfect!_

But today… was not that day. The pedestal was intact. She told the Headmistress, politely, that she’d do what was asked of her. And the Headmistress smiled, the way they all did, when she simply confirmed what they already knew: that she wasn’t going to be a problem.

But even if today wasn’t the day she screamed, it wasn’t a day like any other. Because the task she’d been assigned, and she should scarcely believe it was true, was to partner with a specific student. A student who would need her guidance and assistance. A student unlike anyone else at Beacon.

A male student.

She remembered almost laughing when the Headmistress said that. It was a given of Remnant: a Huntress was blessed by the Goddess of Light. And she only shared her blessing with women. It wasn’t even enough to have XX chromosomes; it was magic, not science. Anyone who lived as a man was under the purview of the God of Darkness, the God who'd "gifted" the world with Grimm. A male Huntress, or… a Hunter? Huntsman? There was no word for it because the idea was ludicrous.

And yet, Jaune Arc had aura. It was being kept under wraps for now, but if he passed initiation, he’d be quietly revealed to the school. There would be enormous pressure on him to shape up, having no experience in combat training or Grimm combat, and she was identified as the best equipped to help handle that. And so, he was identified to her and instructed that she should target him as a partner.

But Pyrrha wasn’t thinking in terms of his combat ability, but in terms of something else. He’d be on a pedestal, too. He’d be under the eyes of the world. He would know what she was going through, because he was going through it. No— _they_ were going through it. Together.

There had never been anything like this in her life before. She had never had any _one_ in her life before. And now she’d have a partner. She thrilled at the word. _Partner_. She had spent the whole time thinking of teammates, of the awkwardness of leading three others, who were almost certainly fans of hers, but this opportunity would be life changing. She would find Jaune, she would partner with him, and she would finally not be so lonely, trapped on her pedestal.

She’d never been so happy to agree to something.

* * *

And yet, reality never lived up to the fantasy.

Not Jaune—Jaune was _perfect_. He was kind and sweet and an excellent student and appreciative and cute and other things that got Pyrrha’s heart beating a mile a minute whenever she thought of him. From when she first met him in the Emerald Forest to fighting alongside Nora and Rin to bring down a Deathstalker to hearing the Headmistress announce that Jaune Arc—as a _man_ —would be leading Team JNPR… it had been the happiest day of her life. She didn’t even mind that Nora and Rin had asked for autographs before they’d even left the Forest, she was that happy.

But what happened next wasn’t what she had expected.

Because it seemed that some people got placed on a very different kind of pedestal.

They were eating breakfast together with Team RWBY, a team that Pyrrha felt she _would_ have liked if it wasn’t for one very small detail that made them a bunch of treacherous viper cunts.

The flirtation.

The endless fucking flirtation. Yang seemed to wear less clothing every day. Blake whispered the dirtiest things in her dear partner’s ears every chance she thought Pyrrha couldn’t stop her. Even Ruby, sweet, kind little Ruby, awkwardly fidgeted and asked Jaune if he’d like to study together or play video games or just read comic books. Ruby was the worst, because Jaune clearly enjoyed Ruby’s _friendship,_ and keeping the little brat from sinking her claws into Jaune necessitated doing things that made Jaune unhappy, made him feel isolated, and made her feel controlling.

Oh wait, no, how could she forget! Ruby wasn’t the worst because Ice Bitch was here. Ice Bitch, with her money and _elegance_ and those long, shapely legs she would cross and uncross as though she was doing anything other than to draw Jaune’s attention to them. Ice Bitch was laughing, that infuriating, musical laugh that sounded like the tinkling of crystal, as she asked how Jaune felt about possibly spending the winter break “with his Snow Angel” at her chalet.

Her fucking _chalet._

The RWBY sluts were the worst, but that was only because they were the closest. Every Huntress at Beacon, and, she feared, _Remnant,_ wanted a piece of her partner. Before now, the idea of a man being able to take _all_ of a Huntress’s affection was just fantasy, but her partner made it a reality for them. And a nightmare for Pyrrha. From Carla, trying to _bully_ her Jaune into spending a night with her team, to that lying snake Velvet with her “woe-is-me” act, to the cougars in the faculty—every woman in Beacon was on the prowl and they smelled blood.

And Jaune, of course, had no idea how to tell them no.

He was on the pedestal. Any action he took, any time he said “no,” he’d disappoint them. And he couldn’t bear to hurt anyone. And so he endured the relentless flirtation, blushing awkwardly as Yang thrust her chest out or Ruby nuzzled her head against his shoulder or the slit in Rin’s dress seemed to get higher every day.

She wished she could help him. But how could she? All she knew how to do was to meekly comply as everyone treated her like she wasn’t a person, but an ambulatory entertainment experience. She was the celebrity, here to sign autographs. He was the Huntsman, here to be ogled.

The little voice inside her told her this couldn’t last. That the whole thing would come crashing down inevitably, and the only question was, would she be the one tearing it all apart, or would she be the one caught in the rubble?

* * *

It was Blake who finally pushed things over the edge, which had surprised Pyrrha.

The problem emerged at dinner. She had been seated next to Jaune, with Nora seated on his other side. That was an acceptable arrangement in Pyrrha’s eyes—Nora was no less interested in Jaune than anyone else at this school, but she was too easily distracted and disorganized to make a real play. Team RWBY was seated opposite of them, with Blake directly opposite of Jaune and Yang in the unfortunate furthest position, across from Rin. This, she had thought at the time, was a stroke of luck: Blake made her moves from the shadows. She didn’t pose a threat if she was in the middle of the group, in a well lit room.

And she was damn glad it was Blake rather than the rest of them. Yang was literally just wearing a bikini under her jacket, which Pyrrha hadn’t seen buttoned up in weeks. Ruby was now wearing makeup, and she was unsettlingly good at it, looking much more mature as she batted her smoky eyelashes at Jaune. And Weiss had been pulling out the big guns, her dress looking like she was wearing a literal snowfall and her pale blue lipstick made her lips, that she was seductively running her tongue over, look so very alluring.

Yep, Blake was by _far_ the safest option, from her perspective.

Dinner was tense. But only for Pyrrha, of course. Somehow, all the other girls thought of seducing Jaune as some great game. They weren’t consumed with jealousy, they weren’t the ones fretting about other girls stealing their one true love. It was all so easy for _them._

Pyrrha tried to start conversation with Jaune, talking about a nice, non-sexy topic, though, unfortunately, talking about the progress he was making in combat class led Jaune to reveal that Ms. Goodwitch (overseeing the cafeteria right now, obviously undressing Jaune with her eyes) had offered him private lessons. And, oh, not in the ring, not in any of the practice spaces, _no._ That might be _subtle!_ Instead, she'd offered extra combat practice in her private quarters! _Over a bottle of wine!_ This was all too unsubtle, too obviously-

But then she noticed that Jaune was struggling to speak. His face was red and flushed, he was short of breath, and his voice was high. Just like… She furiously looked under the table to see Blake’s foot.

This whole time, she’d been running her stockinged foot up and down Jaune’s erection.

And all she had to show for being caught was that mysterious, detached smile that filled Pyrrha with such incredible fury that she was going to- No. No, this was not the time for violence. It wouldn’t work. No, she needed to take drastic action. She wasn’t going to wait any longer. She wasn’t going to sit by as these tramps tried to steal the one bright point in her life.

She turned, grabbed Jaune, and fiercely pulled him into a deep kiss, shoving her tongue as far down his throat as she could. The kiss was born of her rage, but as she dominated the inside of his mouth, as she searched to discover if a tongue could perform a tonsillectomy, all her anger and fear and jealousy seemed to melt away as _Jaune kissed her back_. It might not have been the kiss to wake up Sleeping Beauty, but as Pyrrha found herself melded with Jaune in that moment, it surely was True Love’s Kiss.

When she finally broke from their buss, her and Jaune both panting for air but charged with adrenaline, she saw every eye in the cafeteria locked on her. Yeah, that wasn’t enough. But she didn’t want it to be enough. What she did next, she would have done even if every harlot in the room had conceded her victory. 

She grabbed Jaune and pushed him onto the table, throwing all the food off with a sweep of her arm. Jaune gasped, but as she reached for his belt, he realized what was happening… and he smiled. And she smiled back. And then she ripped those damn jeans off and learned firsthand what aura meant for dick size.

A lot. Turns out, it meant a _lot_.

Which was good; it meant the girls got an easier view as she tore her own clothes off and took it all inside her. It was big and thick and made her feel oh _so_ full as she struggled to slide her way down to the base. But it felt so good! So good! Even as he claimed her maidenhead, even as she struggled with how tight she felt, it was the best feeling she had ever experienced, made all the better because _everyone_ was watching her!

As every girl at Beacon watched in awe as she mounted Jaune, she rode him passionately like a horse. Awe and, she thought with some satisfaction, quite a bit of open lust. Blake whined miserably as she clearly imagined that it could have been her. Weiss had two fingers pistoning in and out of her snatch. Rin and Nora were helping each other out with their fingers, trying to kiss each other while not taking their eyes off the sight of Pyrrha being brought to new heights of pleasure. Even Goodwitch was squeezing her chest through her blouse as she moaned. She looked around, making eye contact with each and every one of them, giving them the message that this was her boyfriend, that Jaune was _her_ man, and they could all back the fuck off.

And finally, she listened to that voice inside of her. That voice that cheered as she _shattered_ her image as a perfect, saintly woman who could do no wrong. She could do wrong. She could be a bad girl who fucked her boyfriend in the middle of the hall, while everybody watched. Yes, as she threw her head back in rapturous joy, she knew that today was the day. Today was the day, she thought as she felt Jaune bring her beyond the limits of her self control, today was the day she _screamed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for ideas and feedback on this chapter!
> 
> And if you like angry Pyrrha defending her claim on her man, keep an eye out for my future story, "She's Trying Her Best," where Jaune and Pyrrha are dealing with Ruby, an adorably incompetent Succubus, who's trying to crash on their couch and maybe, if she can work up the courage, some light seduction.


	21. Confess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KaliYugaFan requested an edging story, and I've had a number of people interested in more Cinder/Emerald content, so I hope you enjoy this story of haughty villainesses learning to be good girls.

In major operations, Emerald knew that there were bad situations and there were worse situations.

Pulling off the infiltration of Beacon and the destruction of Vale was always a risky situation—they were never in a _good_ situation, just, in the best case scenario, staying in a stable bad one. But this was… neither stable nor bad. She and Cinder had been captured, but, somehow, it was worse than getting captured by Ironwood or Ozpin, or even if one of their erstwhile allies had turned on them. No, it was a much worse situation, because it was a much crazier situation, and Emerald was very much concerned about it.

Simply put: why the _hell_ did a team of Beacon students have gags and chains and _manacles? She_ didn’t know, but it was just her luck that they’d been captured by Beacon’s resident BDSM freaks. She scowled up at Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl looking all pure and innocent, even though she probably had a kink for getting whipped by her loser partner.

Said loser partner, that useless blond moron Jaune Arc, was trying to look stern as he leveled a severe gaze at them (ineffectual, of course). “Theft, hacking, conspiring with the White Fang... We really should just hand you over to Ozpin. But my partner...” he gestured back to Pyrrha.

“I had a much, much better idea,” Pyrrha replied, sweetly. “I really don’t think you’re hardened criminals, just… misguided. And if you could be taught to behave...”

Emerald really didn’t like the way she was saying “behave,” especially considering Emerald and Cinder both had ball gags in their mouths and were chained to the wall. Of all the people to get caught by, it was these deviants. And, of course, they were the evangelical sorts, the kind who believed that everyone secretly shared their fetish and would fall over themselves to fulfill their weird sex fantasies.

She looked over to Cinder, who had a furiously defiant look on her face. Emerald smiled—well, she would have smiled if she wasn’t gagged—knowing that these two arrogant teens were about to learn that, maybe they had impressed _themselves_ with their virginal fumblings, they were facing two disciplined and trained operators. They’d be much harder to impress. It wouldn’t change the fact that they were still captured, but being able to laugh off their little game would do a lot to regain control of the situation.

They flipped a coin, a gesture Emerald had to admit was fairly unique, and it seemed that Cinder would be receiving Arc’s attention first. But he gave Emerald a teasing look as he told her he’d still give her _some_ attention, even if he was focused on Cinder, for now. She’d rolled his eyes at him, even as he’d pulled down her pants and panties both, leaving her pussy exposed to his approving gaze. She rather didn’t like that, but even more so, she was enraged that _Cinder’s_ perfect pussy, so beautifully symmetrical and with her artfully trimmed bush, was being exposed for these… these _barbarians_ to look at. They didn’t _deserve_ to see Cinder’s treasure, much less the way Pyrrha so disgustingly leered at it.

Emerald cast her eyes away, knowing that _she_ most certainly had not earned the privilege. Even if she may have idly fantasized about it, or maybe not so idly, imagining the night where Cinder would come to her in a lacy negligee and tell her that she had earned a reward for her service… she’d tell her, as she slipped off her panties, that she had a new task for Emerald to carry out, one she was eminently qualified for, and…

No, oh no no no no, no! She could feel herself getting wet, and she _refused_ to give these perverts the satisfaction of imagining that their lecherous depredations had _any_ effect on her. She glared, furiously, as the blond dolt knelt down before Cinder’s temple and reached over to her with his right hand.

So he thought he was good with his fingers? Well, Emerald would be the- _oh DUST!_

Emerald’s eyes went wide as Arc started fingering her, with more precision, force, and just… _oh!_ than she’d ever felt before. It was… it was incredible! She’d never masturbated herself this well, not with her fingers, not with toys, _never!_ and she couldn’t believe that Arc, of all people, was just so, so skilled!

It was hard to stay focused on the fact she did not like him, much less the fact that this was an interrogation strategy, so masterfully was he drawing her up onto wave after wave of pleasure. Oh, it was incredible! So, so, _so_ incredible! Gods! Where did he learn to do this! Oh, oh, oh, _oh,_ they had to recruit him, subvert him, kidnap him, _whatever_ to keep this miracle worker after Beacon had fallen.

Glancing over to Cinder, Emerald saw that his tongue was apparently even more amazing as Cinder, perfectly composed, effortlessly disciplined Cinder, struggled, her eyes rolling up and her jaw biting hard on her gag as Arc’s magnificent tongue (that would soon be upon her!) danced in time with her jerking hips.

And she felt her own hips start to buck uncontrollably as the familiar crest of a tremendous orgasm rose up and...

And he stopped. He _stopped._ Emerald’s eyes went wide. Her thighs struggled to squeeze together, to create even the tiniest amount of friction to push her over the edge, but she _couldn’t._ She couldn’t, she couldn’t, she _couldn’t!_

Arc pulled away, and she could hear the muffled, dismayed moan as Cinder realized as well what was going on. Wiping his face with his sleeve, he looked to them with a grin. “Alright,” he said, “that was a good warm up. Now,” and his grin intensified, sending a pang of terror to Emerald’s core, “let me show you what Pyrrha _really_ enjoys.”

And then he moved over to Emerald, lowering his head to her snatch, his left hand moving to Cinder. And Emerald realized that, yes, his tongue was somehow _even better_ than his fingers were, and, worse, he knew exactly how to manipulate her most sensitive spots in such a way that she was constantly feeling like he was _just_ about to tip her over to her desperate orgasm, but he never did. Surely, surely he would slip up at some point, surely he would go too far and she would finally be freed from her torment!

But he never did. She watched as her tongue gleefully teased and stroked and toyed with her, his eyes occasionally glancing upwards, sparkling with mischievous joy. Oh, she hated him, hated him so much, but it was impossible to feel that hatred when he was the source of such raw, torturous pleasure!

Emerald looked away, but immediately wished she hadn’t. Her eyes met Pyrrha’s, the champion gleefully and shamelessly masturbating at their plight, mocking Emerald with how freely her fingers could explore and pleasure her own body. If only she could play with herself, even for a few _seconds_ she could _finally_ get her release, but she _couldn’t_ and Pyrrha’s teasing! taunting! titillating! display was driving her crazy!

And he kept _going!_ He was going and going and Emerald realized that his statement, that Pyrrha “really enjoys” this, told her that Arc wasn’t inexperienced in edging. The two of them must have done this before, with her tied up as he practiced his techniques on her heavenly pussy. Gods, she didn’t want to think of Pyrrha’s pussy as desirable, but her mind was so frazzled, so desperate to find some way of relief, her traitorous brain was flooding her with thoughts of servitude and devotion to the pair. That was all she had to do, right? Just give in, and she’d be allowed to cum her little brains-

No! She had to be strong! She looked over to Cinder, who struggled against Arc’s fingers. She was holding on, so Emerald had to hold on, too! They could do it, they could surely prevail!

After all... how much longer could he really keep going?

* * *

She didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

It was impossible to tell how long they’d been going. It felt like _days_ from the way her arousal warped her perception of time, but even if it hadn’t been that long, surely, they must have been going for _hours,_ judging from the one timekeeping measure she had: Pyrrha exiting and returning to the room.

How did Arc not _tire?_ There was no report of him having anything remarkable about him at all! Not that she had intel on the sexual prowess of Beacon students, but surely being a _sex god_ would translate to some skills elsewhere?

Her jaw was already sore just from the gag, and he’d been alternating between eating them out and fingering them with no signs of stopping. This wasn’t… it wasn’t _possible!_

Suddenly, without warning, he stopped, and rather than switch which girl he was eating out, Arc stood up. “I figured,” he said, unlatching the gag from Emerald, “you two could use a break from these, and a chance to tell me if you’re ready to be good girls. Any takers?”

He smiled, and a panting Cinder and Emerald looked at each other, their sore jaws struggling to form words as they silently tried to bolster the other not to crack under the pressure. Because being his good girl sounded very, very tempting right now.

“Alright! You did good not breaking after the first round! Pyrrha thought you couldn’t, but you two seemed tough enough that I was figuring it wouldn’t happen until at _least_ the third. I’m gonna go take care of my girlfriend real quick, cause you girls got her _worked up!,_ but once I’m back, we can get started on round two!”

Round two? He figured they were only a third of the way to breaking? It seemed… it seemed _impossible_ that Emerald could take another minute of this, much less twice over what she’d already experienced!

“Stay… stay strong, Emerald,” Cinder panted. She could only whimper in response, her hips and thighs desperately squirming, desperately seeking relief. How- how much longer would they leave her like this?

Even Cinder seemed to be struggling. Emerald whined helplessly, knowing that any words that she tried to form in her mouth would surely become those of a desperate, helpless surrender. She wanted to _cum,_ just cum so bad, she didn't even _care_ that she'd been beaten by two teenagers, that she'd surely become their personal sex toy—gods help her, that sounded so _wonderful_ right now! But she wouldn't- she _couldn't_ break. Not when Cinder was counting on her. And Cinder was strong. She just had to believe- had to believe in Cinder! She'd find a way! She _had_ to!

Her frazzled mind left her confused and disoriented, and it seemed like only moments passed before Jaune and Pyrrha came back in, and a treacherous sliver in Emerald’s mind rejoiced. All she had to do was give in, to surrender to her new Master and Mistress, and she would be freed from this torment! She would finally _cum,_ accepting a surge of incredible pleasure as they mercifully allowed her to-

_NO!_

She- she couldn’t give in! For Cinder! She had to be strong, to not disappoint Cinder!

But her hips were already shaking, her irrepressible desire forcing her, like a puppet on a string, to buck towards Jaune’s fingers, and the desperate, hopeless promise of release. She knew she’d break, she knew it was hopeless. He wasn’t even using his wonderful, miraculous _tongue_ and Emerald was already falling to pieces. His fingers danced on her button, coming oh-so-close to _breaking_ her.

And then she _screamed._ She just couldn’t _take_ another-

Wait, no… she hadn’t…

Emerald looked to Cinder with a sudden horror as she realized who’d just screamed. Tears were streaming down her beloved Cinder’s face, as she _begged_ Jaune, “Please… please, I can’t take it anymore,” the once imperious Cinder Fall whined, “I… I need to cum. Please, please let me cum, Master. It _hurts!_ I’ll do _anything,_ anything you ask, I just… I _neeeeeeeed_ to cum, _please!”_

“N-no,” Emerald stammered, “C-Cinder, you can’t- you’re-”

“I don’t _care,”_ Cinder moaned, “I need to cum! I’m a s-stupid arrogant slut. A! Stupid! Arrogant! Slut! Who needs to be _punished_ by my Master. I don’t deserve to cum, but I _need_ it, please, Master, please!”

No. No, this wasn’t… Cinder couldn’t break… she was… she was Cinder. She was perfect, she wasn’t… weak. She was so much stronger than Emerald was, and if she broke…

She felt her own tears run down her face as Cinder continued to debase herself. “I’ll be a good girl," she sobbed, "I promise! Pleasepleaseplease!”

“Well, if you promise to be a good little slut...”

“I prooooomise!” she wailed, “I promise! I’ll do whatever you want! I won’t be bad anymore!”

“Well,” and Jaune looked to his partner with a satisfied grin, “Do you think she’s deserved her release.”

Pyrrha gave Cinder a critical eye as she whined and quietly begged, debasing herself for this… _teenager’s_ amusement. But then she gave her boyfriend a nod, and Cinder’s eyes lit up and Emerald’s heart _sank._

He reached down to Cinder’s clit. “No, _please!”_ Emerald begged, but she was too late: Jaune used two fingers and, through whatever magic technique he’d learned in pleasuring a woman, made a quick _jerk…_ and then Cinder _came._

She shrieked, a long, loud, and primal _scream_ of sexual release. Emerald’s exhausted pussy screamed at her in rage, for letting Cinder get her pleasure while she was still denied.

Emerald whimpered in dismay as Cinder finally regained enough of her composure to speak. Tongue lolling out of her mouth, she looked to Emerald, but her eyes weren’t Cinder’s anymore. “Emerald...” she giggled, “we were _naughty~”_

“No...” she feebly challenged what was plainly apparent, “no, Cinder, you can’t...”

“Give in...” sighed the mind-broken sex doll where Cinder used to be, “cum your li’l brains out for Master and feel _so good..."_

She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t accept it! She couldn’t… no, it was clear to her. Cinder, peerless, perfect Cinder… had lost. But that sorrow and horror and dismay soon curdled in Emerald’s stomach, turning to a hateful wrath. She looked at her former leader, her once-idol with a furious contempt. How much had she sacrificed, how much had she suffered, how much had she _done_ because she was confident that this… this _woman_ was somehow superior to her? This feeble-minded slut, who couldn’t keep her mind together just because she had some good oral?

She looked to Jaune with a hateful glare, as she finally surrendered. “I’ll give, I’ll break. You’ve just… you’ve got to promise me...” she panted, “Give me Cinder. Let me punish that stupid whore and I’ll be whatever you want me to be… Master.”

Jaune laughed, a dark, commanding laugh that told Emerald she was _so close_ to finally being freed from her nightmare. He looked to Pyrrha, so beautiful, her future Mistress, and asked, “What do you think, Pyr? Should we make a deal with the little slut?”

“Sounds like our little Cin-cin’s gonna be a real handful,” Pyrrha said with a smile. Cinder giggled brainlessly at her new nickname. “I say: it sounds like fun! Let her have some release, honey.”

“Well then,” he smiled and Emerald rejoiced, knowing that it was only a few torturous, blissful seconds until she was finally granted eternal servitude to her beloved Master and Mistress. Master lowered his head her pussy and, with one perfect kiss, Emerald’s mind shattered into a million shards as she _screamed_ her joy and devotion, her pussy gushing her love and every shattered fragment of her psyche proclaiming her new submission and obedience.

Her eyes rolled, she saw stars, and she realized she was suddenly no longer chained to the wall, no longer manacled. She was lying down, on a bed. And then she felt him. His arm wrapped around her. She looked over to her Master, smiling warmly down upon her.

“Did you have a nice nap, pet?” he asked, and Emerald grinned, loving that he called her “pet.” He gave her shoulder a pleasant squeeze. “Wonderful. I think you and Cin-Cin are going to be _very_ happy with us.”

That name suddenly jolted Emerald’s memory, and she realized that, behind her Master, off the bed, Mistress was standing, gloriously naked with only a familiar head of black hair blocking Emerald’s view of her lovely pussy. Cinder, no, _Cin-Cin_ was taking to her new role well, and Emerald couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

Looking back to Master, she demurely asked, “How… how shall I serve, Master? Should I join-”

“By _resting,”_ Master interrupted her. “Cin-Cin needs to be punished to learn to be a good girl, but when you’re good, I think you’ll find we take care of our cute little pets.”

Tears sprung to Emerald’s eyes. She couldn’t- she hadn’t- she was just _so grateful_ to have such kind and caring owners! She’d be sure to be the best pet ever! And she couldn’t wait until they let her discipline Cin-Cin and teach her a lesson about being a stupid arrogant whore!

She just couldn’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and suggestions for this chapter!


	22. Not So Easily Impressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Condescender requested something with Jaune getting drunk with the Ace-Ops girls, particularly with Jaune not having a big dick, but makes up for it with skill (which I've gotten a few other story requests for). Hope you enjoy!

Harriet’s mind slowly spun up back to speed as her eyes blinked open. She was a Specialist, an Ace-Op, one of the best of the best, and she’d learned to carefully take stock of her situation. Closing her eyes to shield them from the harsh morning (...probably) light, she took a moment to try to figure out what her status was.

So… she definitely had a hangover coming.

And she was sore _all over._

The first, well, the last thing she remembered, they were in a bar with the Beacon kids, celebrating… what were they celebrating? Marrow had told them they were there to celebrate something, but Harriet really couldn’t remember. Maybe it was just celebrating Fridays? That sounded like Marrow. And then everything else was a blur, which led to her second issue, where every muscle in her body (even _those ones)_ felt sore. What, did they go _rock climbing_ last night? And then went… hold on a moment…

This wasn’t her bedroom. This wasn’t any bedroom she recognized. She was clearly in a hotel and on the edge of the… oh no.

Please don’t be Marrow.

She slowly looked to her left to see a head of blond hair that she, regrettably, recognized.

Ah _shit._ Wasn’t he Ruby’s boyfriend? Or Weiss’s? The Beacon kids were all _way_ too involved in each others’ lives and were all walking drama bombs because of it. It’s like they’d never even heard of professional distance while they were living out their high school soap opera bullshit. Ugh, and now _she_ was a part of it. She really hoped he wasn’t dating Ruby. She _liked_ Ruby.

But as she shifted on the bed, he seemed to realize she was moving. “Mmmm, Harriet, stop,” he made a sleepy whine, eyes still closed and clearly not actually awake, “I told you we already did it enough for one night.”

What.

_What?_

Was he- Was he _turning her down?_ Well, first, actually, was he _presuming_ that she wanted another round? The impertinence! The cheek! How _dare_ he act like she was some oversexed nympho just because he got lucky enough to be her drunken mistake!

But… well, maybe it wasn’t just _her_ drunken mistake… and maybe the kid had a reason to be a little cocky.

Because, it turned out, _Elm_ was also in the bed. Roused by the movement, she blearily sat up, rubbing her eyes, “Wha- what _happened?”_ she asked, and then she looked to her right.

And saw him. And Harriet.

Who realized she was still naked.

And so was Elm.

And both of them focused up _real quick._

“Get up!” Elm said, _ripping_ the blankets off of Jaune, “Get up, get up!”

“Wha- what! I don’t-” his hands shot to cover his crotch, “What are you-”

“Explain! Now!” Elm loomed over him, _furiously,_ though the effect was somewhat muted by the way her heavy breasts swung and bounced as she turned on him.

But the boy’s eyes were smart enough to only dart to them for a moment before they went right back to meeting Elm and Harriet’s gaze. Which might have been a bad idea, because he could clearly see how furious they were and the boy looked terrified. “Don’t- don’t you remember?”

“Obviously, we don’t!” Harriet seethed at him, ”So start talking!”

“We got drinks last night, both of our teams, and when Marrow punched me in the face to test out my Semblance, you guys said you were gonna take me to the hospital, but then you, um, dragged me back here?”

She… vaguely remembered… something like that… with Marrow sucker punching the kid without warning, square in the face, and now that she was thinking about it, she kind of was… horny last night. Ah _hell,_ this was so like her.

“Wait,” Elm asked, “How hard did Marrow punch you in the face if you had to go to the _hospital?"_

“You were… kind of giggling the whole time you did it, so, I, uh, don’t think you were, um, actually planning on taking me to the hospital.”

That, from Marrow punching him in the face to Elm and her kidnapping him, also, admittedly, sounded like something they’d do while drunk. But then she noticed something that alarmed her.

“Jaune—you still have your black eye from Marrow’s punch! Wouldn’t your aura have healed it by now?”

He looked at her incredulously. _“What_ aura? You two drained it all—you kept waking me up so we could do it again! Like, you’d both pass out-”

 _“We_ passed out?” Harriet asked, her turn to be incredulous.

“It was the only way you’d stop! And then you’d wake back up and suddenly, you’d be on top of me again.”

Elm picked up a box of condoms that was sitting on the bedside table and, turning it over, demonstrated that it was empty. “Do you bring an entire box of condoms with you everywhere or what happened here?”

The haunted look Jaune gave her was the first time Harriet actually started to feel bad for the boy. “You... really don’t remember that you wouldn’t let me have my pants back, and I had to go down to the concierge in my boxers?”

“Wait, _what?”_ Harriet’s eyes went wide at that, “That doesn’t- did we really do that?”

“Yeah, _you_ took my pants, wouldn’t give them to me—Elm actually _picked me up and carried me to the door,_ so… Yeah,” he gave her a grumpy look, “you really did do that.”

But Elm raised a hand, “Hold on, I don’t think we really would have-”

“You kept making up sexual positions and calling me a virgin when I didn’t know them.”

“Oh gods, we absolutely did that, didn’t we,” Elm said, though more to herself than to anyone there, “That is 100% something we’d do, and I honestly feel really bad about it.”

Jaune awkwardly rubbed his neck. “In fairness, you got started because I didn’t know what doggy style was and-”

Harriet grabbed him by the shoulders. “How the fuck do you not know what _doggy style_ is? It’s basically the _third_ sexual position!”

“I didn’t know, okay!”

“I do feel a little less bad now,” Elm admitted, “Hey, if you don’t know about doggy style, do you know about flanging, because-”

“Yeah, you did this last night,” Jaune groused, “you’re going to give me a long description and setup, and then you’re both gonna laugh and call me a virgin.”

Elm blushed. “Well, I wouldn’t… call you a virgin...”

“Because I’m not. And before you ask, _no,_ you didn’t take my virginity.”

“You’re lying.” Harriet quietly replied as she slipped out of bed and started picking up pieces of their clothes.

“FUCK,” Jaune swore, and then muttered, “Thought… thought I could salvage _that_ pride...”

Their clothes were less strewn around the room and more… ritualistically arranged around the room in the weirdest possible positions. And she could clearly tell that, at some point last night, she and Elm had concluded it’d be _hilarious_ if they tied Jaune’s socks to the lamp. She started to get redressed, and tossed clothing to Jaune and Elm, only to realize that Elm wasn’t paying attention to Harriet or getting redressed.

Her attention was entirely focused on Jaune.

And the look on her face was a little unsettling.

“Elm,” she sighed, “leave the poor boy alone, we’ve done enough...”

“I’m really sorry, Jaune, but...” and she shook her head as she clearly was making up her mind to actually say it, “I really need to see you dick.”

Jaune’s hands _immediately_ shot to his groin as Elm made an apologetic shrug. “I’m sorry, man, but… I mean, _you_ get it!” she gestured to Harriet, who honestly didn’t want to be a part of this, “This guy manages to fuck two Specialists’ _brains_ out, and I don’t remember any of it—I _have_ to see the dick that pulled that off! I’m not going to spend the rest of today just trying to imagine it!”

She rolled her eyes. Elm was a bigger size queen than _Winter,_ and, frankly… actually, Elm was right. Harriet had to either _see_ that dick or she’d probably spend every moment she spent with the Beacon kids asking herself exactly what he was packing between his legs.

But she knew she had to be diplomatic about it. “Alright, Jaune…” she sighed, acting like this was a reluctant decision, “you know we’ve both, apparently, seen it a hundred times last night, so if you could just give us a peek and we could all get dressed and go about our day?”

He looked down, in sorrowful embarrassment. “I’m… it’s small.”

“Oh, Jaune, honey...” Elm gave him a motherly pat of reassurance (weird choice, but it seemed to work), “I’m _sure_ you’re much bigger than you-”

“It’s slightly smaller than one and a half inches beneath the average,” he glumly recited.

Well, Harriet had to guess that guys knew the average pretty well, especially if they… didn’t measure up, but still, that was kind of a weird thing to know so precisely. “Jaune,” she tried to sound sympathetic, “I mean, are you sure that-”

“I know it, because _you two_ measured it, looked up the average for Valean men on your scroll, and the men of all the other Kingdoms, and then you reminded me about it, continuously, all night.”

“Wow,” Elm said, staring straight ahead, “We are _assholes.”_

Yeah, that was… damn. They _were_ assholes.

She and Elm shared a remorseful look. They really did like the Beacon kids, and she felt awful that she’d just been so shitty to one of them. So _excessively_ shitty. And she really didn’t like what this suggested about _them,_ that they’d been so obnoxiously cruel to someone who’d been, apparently, giving them one _hell_ of a night.

But on that note… 

Harriet was starting to feel that itch come back, a very particular itch that told her that Jaune was exactly the best way to scratch it, and, looking to Elm, she was _kind_ of in the same mood.

“Hey, Jaune?” Harriet started soft and apologetic, as she sat down on the bed “We… really crossed a line there. And we shouldn’t have done that.”

Elm struggled to keep her grin suppressed. “We just feel _awful_ about what we put you through...”

“We want to make it up to you, Jaune,” Harriet said sweetly, crawling towards him.

“We’ve been _bad_ girls,” Elm giggled, pressing her boobs into Jaune’s back, “and I’m sure you could have a lot of fun with a pair of naughty bitches who want to say they’re sorry...”

But then Jaune practically _leapt_ backwards, “That’s not! I don’t- This isn’t what I want!”

Both girls immediately realized that they’d basically slipped back into the “ignore Jaune's feelings and pressure him into sex” attitude they were, nominally, apologizing for. And this time, they were sober! Gods, when did they become the _worst?_ Harriet wasn’t sure how, but she kind of felt that this was at least a little Marrow’s fault.

A chagrined Elm looked over to Jaune. “Hey, I’m… really sorry. We’re not… I mean, what we did to you… that wasn’t cool. And we’re sorry for putting you in that situation.”

“No, that’s… not what I meant,” and Jaune inched back over towards them on the bed, “I mean, I really… like, I know I’ve complained a lot, but last night was really good sex, you know?”

Harriet felt a _lot_ better hearing that, his words practically letting her sigh in relief that she hadn’t been part of the worst first time ever. But Jaune kept explaining.

“I… maybe…” and he blushed even more furiously than he had before, “maybe I _like_ it when two strong, super hot women are being mean to me.”

“And then you fuck them silly?” Elm asked with a sly look.

He looked down, but Harriet could tell he was grinning. “...Yeah.”

Feeling a hell of a lot better about herself, Harriet began to strip out of her clothes. “Well,” she asked, “what are you waiting for, shrimp?”

“B-but,” he stammered, “we’re out of condoms and-”

“And we’re on the pill,” Elm dryly replied. “Most Huntresses are.”

Jaune’s eyes turned furious at that as he shouted, “Wait, _what?_ You said you-”

Harriet gave a cruel and taunting laugh. “Yep. We were just running you ragged yesterday to _fuck with you._ And, I mean, so far you’ve certainly _told_ us you were impressive, but that’s all on your word, so I’ll believe it when I _see_ it...”

“Be easy on the little _virgin,_ ” Elm giggled as she knelt down on the bed and wiggled her plump backside for Jaune, “if you wanna learn about doggy style, how about I teach you how it’s done?”

“Maybe I forgot to tell you...” Jaune said, his voice taking a sudden edge as he gripped Elm’s wide hips, “but I also got a little rough with you two last night...”

"What, did you _spank_ us, or is that too much for- _OH!_ _"_ And Elm stopped talking as he _slammed_ his little sword into Elm, whose eyes went wide. “Oh- oh, Harriet! Oh, he’s- how are you- OH HE’S SO GOOD!” she squealed as she discovered she was wholly unprepared for receiving his dick. Harriet almost jerked backward in shock, having to wonder how he was able to do that with his, admittedly, not that impressive- but her thinking was cut off as Jaune wrapped a hand around her, his skillful touch groping and tweaking her sensitive places better than any lover she’d ever had before.

“When all you ever cared about was size,” Jaune, suddenly much more in control of the situation, tsked, “You never learned that what matters isn’t the size of the tool, but how you _handle_ it.”

“H-how do you- how do you- how does a virgin know how to _do_ this!” she wailed, but all Harriet could pay attention to were the deft fingers working her clit and pussy and the way Elm’s big tits jiggled as Jaune _fucked_ her. Gods, he was _fucking_ her. How drunk were they that they’d spent the night teasing and toying with him when they should have just lined up and gotten railed?

Jaune smirked as he kept ruthlessly punishing Elm. “What can I say? I’m a fast learner, and you two wanted to give me a lot of practice.”

“T-too much!” Elm gasped, “It’s all t-too much!”

“Well _deal_ with it!” Jaune ordered, punctuated the command with a meaty _slap_ to Elm’s behind, “Because I’m not stopping!”

Harriet’s training told her to back up her beleaguered comrade, but Jaune’s hand was _mastering_ her pussy and she was powerless to do much more than squirm on his fingers as Elm’s position was overwhelmed. Watching her Ace-Ops sister helplessly battered by his assault, seeing that even _Elm_ was powerless to defend against his dick... they should have been fucking him since the first day they met!

Time became strange while she watched Jaune fuck Elm. It was hard to focus on anything as his fingers kept giving her sudden bolts of disruptive pleasure, but her eyes snapped from Elm’s face, her swinging boobs, to the way Jaune was thrusting into her. It felt like he either kept them on the edge for hours or blasted through their defenses in _seconds,_ but when Elm came, it was loud and sudden and _shattering,_ the unbreakable Elm Ederne crumpling as she slumped forward. Harriet’s gaze drifted from her defeated teammate to Jaune, his cock looking anything but underwhelming as he gave her a confident look.

“Your turn,” he said, a bestial growl entering his voice.

“Y-yes, sir!” she saluted before he roughly shoved her down and mounted her.

“Where’s that fucking mockery now?” Jaune asked, his dick reshaping Harriet’s poor pussy, “Or are you finally taking your goddamned punishment?”

“Oh gods, yes! Punish us! We were bitchy cunts who deserve it!”

“I think I _like_ this new attitude!” he roared and her heart (and pussy!) _sang,_ “You stuck up Ace-Ops bitches needed a good lesson that you weren’t as great as you _thought_ you were!”

“We did! We did!” she screamed, “Put us- put us- _oh, please!-_ PUT US IN OUR FUCKING PLACE!”

And then she _screamed,_ screamed her _lungs_ out, felt her sight grow dim and every nerve seemed to fire at once, but _oh gods!_ What an orgasm! Jaune was- Jaune was- He was magnificent! What a man! What a-

And the last thought on her mind before she blacked out, the last thought that was etched into her memory before she lost consciousness was: _He is so damn good at this._

* * *

By the time she came back to consciousness, Jaune and Elm were asleep, his head pleasantly resting in Elm’s generous cleavage. Groaning as she moved her body, enjoying the pleasant soreness of the full-body workout Jaune had put her through (she idly wondered if Ironwood might approve funds to hire Jaune as a “personal fitness trainer” for the Ace-Ops… maybe if Winter got a “trial run”). But, even if it was… Saturday (hopefully it was still Saturday), she still felt the need to grab her scroll and see if she had any messages from Clover or Ironwood. She didn’t, but she… did have a whole bunch of messages… from Weiss…

They were alarmed, and she was clearly demanding an explanation for... Feeling the pit of dread in her stomach sink lower and lower, she scrolled up until she saw the messages she’d sent last night… and the photos.

A smiling, very drunk, selfie of Harriet, while in the background, Jaune _ruthlessly_ fucked Elm. A few more shots of Elm and Jaune, the both of them clearly too lost in their passionate lovemaking to realize what Harriet was doing. And, of course, the message she’d typed out.

“HOPE HE;S NOT YUOR BOYFEND WEISY!!!!”

Oh, there were probably going to be consequences for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	23. Reversal of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange Idea requested a story with Cardin and bimbofication and this was my shot at it—it's kind of a spinoff/alt-universe take from my fic Lucky Rabbit on fanfiction.net

Beacon, like any place in the world, had a pecking order. There were those on top and those beneath, and anyone who didn’t make sure to put _themselves_ on top was only going to find themselves at the bottom. It was cruel, but Cardin Winchester didn’t make the rules.

He was just very good at using them.

And he had expected that Beacon would, like his old combat academy, be another place where he could dominate the scene. Find some dork to push around, find a babe to secure his status (and a side piece, of course, he wasn’t exactly a one-woman man), get some flunkies and hanger-ons, and rule this school the way it was meant to be.

Except, of course, some people just _didn’t get the memo._ Specifically, Jaune Arc.

Cardin _hated_ Jaune.

Everything about him just… _offended_ him. His weakness. His dopeyness. How _obviously_ he didn’t belong and… worst of all, the fact that he’d gotten one _over_ Cardin.

 _That_ could not be forgiven.

But there was something just as bad that Cardin had happened to stumble across. Jaune Arc, that lucky fucking asshole, was _banging_ Pyrrha-fucking-Nikos!

And not just Beacon’s top babe. Oh _no,_ Jauney-boy’s little “I’m so desperate and pathetic” act had evidently gotten him a fucking _threesome_ with that rabbit bitch Velvet! Yeah, she was an _animal,_ but it was fucking _bullshit_ that Jaune was scoring so fucking high out of his league!

But… Cardin had a plan for that. 

Well, he made Dove do the work, but he was the one who put the plan into motion, and _he'd_ be the one to reap the rewards.

The Winchester family had long had a controlling stake in Valean dust mining operations, and so Cardin well knew that there were rarer, less well-known dust types that, with some specialized alteration, could do just about anything anybody needed. The Winchester family didn’t let this secret out, lest those upstarts at the SDC catch on, but it was the technological advance that would soon keep proper, aristocratic families in charge of Vale for generations!

And more importantly, it gave Cardin a jar of _very special_ dust that would fix his problems and put him _right_ back on top of the school’s totem pole!

All he needed to do was wait for a chance to get both of those bitches away from their friends. And he didn't have to wait long, seeing both of the sluts slipping away from their friends after class.

He knew what they were up to. It _infuriated_ him after he discovered that Jaune was fucking well above his station how _often_ he was getting it. They’d just seem to disappear all of a sudden instead of hang with the rest of their loser friends, which nobody noticed, but Cardin _knew what was going on._ Or worse, these two fucking sluts would slip off by themselves to lezz it up in a broom closet. _That_ infuriated him. Cardin thought it was hot as shit for two chicks to make out (and with this dust, he’d get to see _plenty_ of it), but without a man around, two chicks doing it… it was just _gross._

But it wasn’t long before he’d followed them into a distant hallway where he’d have his chance to make his move. Fucking bitches weren’t even paying attention that someone might be following them, all caught up in their own little, loser world where a simp like Jaune was worth paying attention to when there was an actual stud who’d give them a _proper_ fucking. And right now, he had a perfect shot to turn the tables and set things back to how they _ought_ to be.

“Here, CATCH!” he yelled triumphantly, flinging the jar at the two of them, the mechanism already primed to burst right over their heads, sprinkling the two of them with enough dust to make them the women they were always _supposed_ to be.

With a great _crash_ of shattering glass, a dust cloud caught the two of them by surprise, midway through turning around at his call.

“Ah, Cardin!” the animal whined, “What did you- what- _oh...”_

“S-something- something’s _wrong!”_ Nikos tried to sound valiant, but came off a little more than a whine, especially as her hands reached up to her chest. “M-my- what have you, _ohhhhhh,”_ she moaned as she began to knead her own tits.

“My titties!” the bunny girl cried as her outfit _ripped,_ her chest ballooning outward, swiftly followed by Nikos’s.

Now they looked like _proper_ whores, especially as, with another great _tearing_ sound, the bottom began to match the top with both girls moaning as their asses expanded, their panties splitting at the seams.

“Aren’t you glad,” Cardin sneered, “that I finally improved you as woman?”

“Oh, _yes!”_ Scarlatine squealed, “I- I’m so _sexy_ now!”

“Oh- _oh,_ I always acted like I didn’t like you,” whined Nikos, “but I always knew I was just a stupid girl who needed to a real man to put me in my place!”

Cardin chuckled. “Glad I finally showed you girls the light.”

Nikos early nodded her agreement. “Yes, oh, yes! We were so stupid to date a shrimp like Jaune when a hunky stud was here this whole time!”

“C-can I suck your cock now, sir?” Scarlatina, bashfully, begged him, “I- I know I’m a dumb animal who doesn’t deserve it, but I’m a really horny slut!”

Cardin grinned. He was so glad they were finally seeing things _his_ way...

Well, that was what was _supposed_ to happen.

Except…

Nikos was some kind of _freak_ with her Semblance or something, and managed to somehow _deflect_ his dust jar in midair so that it burst… right… over… him.

Taking a faceful of dust, Cardin sneezed, and saw… almost like all the dust began to glow and then… disappear. Was that- was that what was supposed to happen?

“Dammit Cardin,” Nikos sighed, “I thought Jaune _told_ you not to mess with-”

“Um… Pyrrha?” the bunny slut timidly interrupted, “Do… do you know what kind of dust can do… that?” she said, pointing at Cardin.

Cardin was about to tell the bitches to just fuck off, but he suddenly realized that there was a sudden _tightness_ in his chest. Words failed him. Soon, he toppled forward, his feet suddenly rubbery.

“Oh _hell,_ Cardin, what _was_ that dust?”

He choked, trying to make words, but nothing would move. His body was—it was _burning!_ Like there was some kind of _friction_ inside of him, an inexplicable… _motion!_ He didn’t know how to describe it, but it was like his whole body was changing. It was supposed to turn girls into curvy, big titted sluts, but he had no _idea_ what it could do to a man! Why the _hell_ had Nikos been so careless with her Semblance! She’d pay for-

But Cardin’s thoughts were interrupted as he gasped in surprise as his shirt suddenly… felt _really_ tight.

“Oh what the _hell?_ Is that making-”

A button popped off. Then another. And then a third, as Cardin realized _exactly_ what was happening to him.

His hand shot to his groin, only to discover… there wasn’t anything _there._

“W-we have to get them to a m-medic!” Scarlatina said in a panic, “T-this isn’t something d-dust is supposed to b-be able to-”

“Hold on, bun.” Nikos stepped forward as Cardin flopped to the ground, his rapidly changing body suddenly lacking it’s former musculature and his new form was far too top heavy (and growing heavier!) for him to balance. “Maybe Cardin… needs to learn a bit of a _lesson,_ hmm?”

Unable to do much more than whimper, he looked up, suddenly realizing there was now a mess of long, brown hair in his eyes. “I...” he wheezed, “I c-can’t-”

He stopped as he realized that his voice was now high and- and- and- _feminine!_ He sounded like a girl, and not even a halfway _respectable_ one! His voice had the breathy pout of the kind of girls too cheap for Cardin to date but good enough to get some quick relief from. This… this couldn’t be happening!

And then Nikos grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him up. “Velvet?” she asked her partner, sweetly, “Let’s get… _Carla_ here to an empty room, where she can get some privacy for… getting in touch with her _feminine_ side...”

Carla— _CARDIN!—_ didn’t like the sound of that, but he was too weak, too disoriented, and too unfamiliar with this new body to do more than lean heavily on Nikos as she led her into an empty classroom.

* * *

Velvet considered herself to be a rather kinky girl.

She had been fantasizing about being the fillings in an Arkos sandwich for the better part of the year, only to discover that _Pyrrha,_ perfect, glamorous _Pyrrha,_ shared that fantasy and invited her to share in their relationship, which had quickly become an exciting three way exploration of every kind of roleplay and fantasy that Velvet could conceive of: having her as _Monsieur_ and _Madame’s_ maid, servicing their every need, having her and Pyrrha as dancing harem girls, having Jaune take a riding crop to Pyrrha as Velvet taunted the fallen champion, even one game where they were both tied up, blindfolded, and helpless as Jaune had his way with them!

But this was… this was a little much, even for her.

Carla—it was hard to think of the little bimbo they’d brought into the room as _Cardin,_ her former tormentor and _bully—_ was a piteous mess, draped on the teacher’s desk, too addled by her new hormones, her new body, or maybe just the disorienting experience of having one’s gender flipped from boy to girl in a little less than five minutes. But whatever had Carla messed up, _Pyrrha_ was looking to take advantage of the opportunity.

Velvet looked to her girlfriend fretfully. “I… I don’t know about this, Pyrrha...”

“Aw, Vel...” Pyrrha looked at her _so_ sweetly that Velvet felt her _ears_ tingle, “You’re so sweet to worry for her, but… wasn’t she _such_ a bitch before now?”

That was… that was true. Velvet had first fallen in love with Jaune when he stood up to Cardin bullying her… and while he and the rest of his team were beating Jaune up, Pyrrha had swooped in and _gloriously_ dismantled the whole pack of bullies! It had been the most glorious vision that had played a thousand times in her daydreams, seeing Jaune so valiant and Pyrrha so beautiful… and, Velvet remembered, Cardin had been trying to use this dust on _them..._

Pyrrha pushed her argument further. “And don’t you think… it’d be just _wonderful_ if Carla realized what a bitch she’d been to you… and to Jaune? And she just _needed_ to make it up to you both...”

Carla made a sudden, panicked noise at that as she struggled to sit up, which was the wrong move to make. Because now, seeing how helpless Carla was didn’t fill Velvet with sympathetic pity… it reminded her of how _Cardin_ looked at helplessness. Saw a Faunus girl in the halls and _knew_ he could get away with abusing her. And so he did. _Mercilessly._

So now it was Velvet’s turn to be _merciless._

Smirking down at the _little bitch_ who’d made her life _hell,_ Velvet was quick to advance to her. “Aww, is it no fun when _you’re_ the one being picked on? Poor baby...”

She let her eyes roam hungrily over Carla’s new body. A proper bimbo—her jugs were bigger than _Yang’s,_ and her chestnut hair now cascaded down past her shoulders in wavy locks. Her face had softened, no longer the harshly chiseled face of a meathead bully, now a soft, feminine, and _frightened_ thing. All her once-vaunted muscles were now gone, dissolved into a soft and curvy body that made her old uniform into a slutty mockery of Beacon attire.

Her dress shirt, the top buttons ripped apart to show off her now bountiful valley of cleavage, was the most obvious change, but Velvet licked her lips to see that Carla’s pants were also bursting at the seams, trying to contain wide hips and a booty far too generous for men’s clothing...

Carla whimpered in fear as Velvet grabbed her by the chin and jerked her head upwards. “Look me in the eye when I’m talking to you, slut!” she ordered, a feeling of tremendous power coursing through her. “You’re not too stupid to follow simple commands, or has that dust fried the last brain cells you still _had?”_

But all she got was more whimpering, which only made Velvet _angrier._ “Answer me when I’m talking to you, you stupid whore!”

“I- I’m sorry!” she shot out, “I’m sorry! I’m just so- I’m c-confused, and I can’t- can’t-”

“Did I ask for an _excuse!”_ she thundered down at the helpless girl. “No. I asked for an _answer._ And if you can’t understand how to answer my questions without _babbling,_ we’ll have to find a better use for that tongue. Am I clear?”

Carla froze for a moment, before stammering. “Y-yes! B-but I- I’m still-”

“Not fast enough!” Pyrrha stepped in, flipping up her skirt to reveal that she was daringly wearing no panties beneath it, and grabbed two big handfuls of Carla’s hair, pulling her face right to her twat. “Lick!” she commanded, using the voice that _never_ failed to get Velvet wet. “Come on!” she barked down to their new plaything, “You can do better than that, you worthless tramp! I’m not going to let up on you until you’ve learned how to lick pussy _properly!”_

Velvet took the opportunity to tear off the Carla's shirt and maul her big tits, loving how full they were, especially as they dangled from the helpless girl’s chest. Slapping her tits was a lot of fun, especially because Velvet knew she was learning a very valuable lesson as she did it!

“Stupid cunt doesn’t know what she’s doing,” Pyrrha grunted. “Want to give her a shot teaching her a _lesson?”_

An opportunity Velvet was all too eager to take up as she got right next to Carla’s ear. “You always called me an _animal_ of a _freak,_ but guess what, Carla?” she spat, “You’re the animal now. Lower than you even thought a Faunus was. You’re my bunny-bitch now, slut, and you’re going to learn what it means to fuck like bunnies by the time we’re done with you.”

“Mmmmm, yeah, that’s what she is, isn’t she?"

But Velvet wasn't done. “You’re going to be our personal fuckbunny, eating our pussies, taking any toy we want in any of your holes, and you’re going to _thank_ us, because, if you’re a good little bunny-bitch...” Velvet let the promise of hope dangle for a few seconds, knowing that confused, helpless Carla would be _desperate_ for a way out, “We’ll let you be _Jaune’s_ bunny-bitch too. You’ll get to be your Owner’s personal fuckbunny, taking his cock—and I can assure you, it’s _much_ more than whatever toothpick _you_ used to be packing—every way he wants it, however he wants it, _whenever_ he wants it.”

As she spoke, Velvet could tell that Pyrrha’s grip on Carla’s hair was tightening, forcing the slut to keep going, even as Velvet assaulted her mind with promises of her whorish submission.

Excellent. She hoped it was all sinking in.

“And maybe if you’re _lucky,”_ Velvet continued, “Jaune’s going to want to fuck like bunnies because he’s gonna _breed_ you. Don’t you want that, you little whore? Have Jaune stuff a baby in you, and you’ll keep pumping out kids for him till you’re completely used up?”

Pyrrha took the opportunity to squeeze Carla’s head between her thighs, to grind her pussy even more aggressively in their slut’s face. Velvet took her chance to whisper one last poisoned barb into her former bully, now bimbo’s, ear.

“Aren’t you _so_ excited to be his bunny-bitch, too?

* * *

She was Carla now.

There was no denying that simple fact.

But every remaining ounce of Carla’s mental strength and fortitude was going into _resisting_ what these girls were trying to turn her into!

They had brought her back to a dorm, dragged, really, and any attempt to struggle had long been beaten out of her. Not that she’d seen anyone on the way back—but the thought of someone seeing her as a half-naked, fuck-drunk bimbo slut, being paraded around… it filled her with such _shameful_ thoughts that Carla had to do everything she could just to _hold on._

But Velvet… Carla’s pussy felt _so good_ as Velvet _drilled_ her, and as Velvet was drilling her pussy… Pyrrha was drilling her mind. She was… pliable and _weak._ Carla hadn’t been a woman before, but she’d never dealt with sensations like this—whether it was just her new pussy and boobies being so sensitive, or if her mind wasn’t used to the estrogen sloshing through her veins, or maybe she was just a big slut!

A _bolt_ of pleasure came over her as she had that last thought and Carla moaned in helpless dismay. There was no denying it: she _wanted_ to be a slut, to give in to her Mistresses and be their sexy bunny-bitch, their pet. Sucking Jaune’s cock now seemed like the most _desirable_ reward she could ever be given, second only to being _bred_ by the stud, but Carla tried as hard as she could to deny what her body knew to be the truth.

Because once she accepted it, she would be well and truly broken, an utterly helpless slut who had no thoughts _left_ other than being a pleasure toy for her betters- no! Her- her- 

Carla struggled, trying to think of how she _felt_ about Jaune and her Mistresses, but trying to think of that only made her realize how _sexy_ they were.

No!

No, she wouldn’t- wouldn’t _give!_ She was a Winchester, no, _he_ was a Winchester! He was Cardin Winchester! _These_ girls were the whores who should be turned into dumb sluts, this- this situation was an outrage!

Rallied by that sudden burst of courage, Cardin felt confident, felt like-

_You’re being silly, Carla!_

What- who could have- _who said that!_

But the voice in his head just giggled. _Don’t you wanna get in touch with your feminine side?_

Cardin felt a surge of _revulsion_ at the thought! He didn’t want to- didn’t- He didn’t have a feminine side! He was all man! Not like that loser, Jaune, trying to simp his way into winning over girls!

But the thought of Jaune set off the voice he instinctively knew was _Carla’s._

_Jaune’s such a sweetie! He’s so nice, and we’ve always been so jealous of him. And he’s sooooooo hunky too, isn’t he? No wonder my Mistresses love him so much, I bet he makes them feel really, really good!_

Cardin tried to _vomit,_ the thought of him- of- _why was the feeling getting stronger!_

And Carla continued, without pause or mercy. _We’ve always just wanted to feel good and get laid and not have to think about things! We were always a dumb slut, but now we play with our big, fun boobies and we have Mistresses who can think for us! And if we’re a good girl, maybe Jaune will fuck us with his big hard cock!_

With a desperate whine of dismay, Cardin realized that his identity was fading again, that “Cardin Winchester” was disintegrating into little more than a mess of old, bad memories of an angrier, less useful life. She gasped, trying not to fully give in to _Carla,_ but it was so _haaaaaard!_

“I’m sure you feel so _awful,”_ Mist- _Pyrrha!_ lectured, “for how you treated Velvet before. But your pussy is doing so much to make up for what a bitch you’d been. And you were a bitch, weren’t you?”

A question. She had to answer. She couldn’t _not._ Carla tried to stop herself, but the words were already spilling out of her mouth. “I- I was!” she admitted, secretly rejoicing to finally admit it! “I was a bitch, I was such a biiiiiiiiiitch!” she squealed, feeling as Velvet’s thrusts drove her strapon even deeper into her pussy. Gods, sex had never felt so _goooood!_ Her mind was breaking and she didn’t _caaaaaaaare!_

“And I’m sooooooorry!” she continued, “I’m sorry I was such a bitch!”

“And you’re willing to make up for it?”

“Yes!” she panted, “Yes, I-”

_SMACK!_

Carla squealed as Pyrrha left a welt across her back with a riding crop.

“Yes, _what,_ slut!”

“Y-yes, Mistress!” she corrected, terrified of another strike, “Y-yes, Mistress!”

“Because…?”

“Because you’re my Mistress!” she cried, “And I’m just your bunny-bitch!”

“And who’s Jaune to you?” Mistress Velvet sneered.

Carla cried out, but this time, in a voice of pure delight as she _finally_ accepted the truth buried in her soul, the truth of her new, wanton body. “He’s m-my Master! And I’m my Master’s bunny-breeder-bitch!”

With that admission, Carla couldn’t help but succumb to a _massive_ orgasm, her limbs turning to rubber as she collapsed, flat on her face, moaning and giggling incoherently as she proclaimed, again and again, that she was her Master’s bunny-breeder-bitch, the only thing Carla ever wanted to be and could ever strive for!

Eventually, she realized she was just a giggling slut, lying in her own naughty juices. Looking up to her Mistresses, matching looks of stern contempt gazing down at her, Carla couldn’t help but grin. She’d been such a naughty bitch, and now they had to _punish_ her…

She just couldn’t wait!

* * *

The message on his scroll said that there was “a surprise in the dorm,” and, apparently, it was something that Nora and Ren had to clear the room for, so Jaune had an inkling of what was waiting for him.

Though… he did have to admit, some things weren’t adding up. Pyrrha easily could have sent Nora a distraction that would have kept her and Ren out of their hair (they’d certainly done it in the past), but judging from the big smile and the way Nora had _insisted_ that Jaune go back to the dorm right now, immediately, before she broke out Magnhild and forcibly _sent_ him back to the dorms… Pyrrha had probably asked Nora to give them privacy so that she could tell Jaune how she felt about him.

They’d been keeping their relationship secret, even from Nora, not sure how to public they wanted to get, what with the fact that Pyrrha was a celebrity, they had a polyamorous thing going (and Pyrrha didn’t want to be Jaune’s public girlfriend unless Velvet was to), and… Pyrrha would joke that it would be a good tactic for recruiting “a fourth.” Jaune wasn’t sure if she was joking. He’d kind of assumed that she’d just been trying to entice him by telling him about her threesome fantasies, but then he’d walked back into a room only to see Velvet half-naked and caught in his girlfriend’s lecherous embrace.

So, Jaune knew he actually _didn’t_ have an inkling of what to expect.

Well, it’d probably be sex, he did have an inkling towards that.

Tapping his keycard to the lock, he heard the mechanism _whir_ and unlatch so he could open the door and…

Well this was someone Jaune _never_ expected to see.

Because he’d never seen her before.

But _dust,_ she was hot.

Soft, chestnut hair cascaded down her face as she shyly looked up to him. Jaune could see the bunny ears of her headband poking out from her lush tresses. Her face was soft and gentle, and her eyes were a look of pure, submissive desire. And her boobs were _enormous,_ stuffed into a barely-restraining-them black corset teddy, looking like they were prone to _burst_ free as she slowly rose from his bed, then prostrated herself on her hands and knees before him, revealing a fluffy cotton tail over her posterior.

“Surprise, honey,” Pyrrha said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she ushered him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

“Who...” he searched for his words, “who is this?”

Velvet gave him another kiss on the cheek before answering. “Someone who’s _very sorry_ and wants to do _anything_ you think would make up for what a _bitch_ she’d been to you.”

…

_What?_

Who would… Jaune didn’t know this girl was, and, on top of that, he couldn’t really think of _anyone_ who’d been a real jerk to him. People at Beacon were _absurdly_ nice—yeah, Weiss had gotten short with him, but he’d realized that he was at fault there, and the two of them had actually managed to start fresh, and, what… Professor Goodwitch? She was _harsh_ but certainly not _bitchy._ And that was as far as he could think of people who might have a problem with him.

He turned to his girlfriends, struggling “I’m sorry, I don’t... know this girl, and I don’t… I don’t think there’s anybody who’s really been all that _bad_ to me.”

“Really?” Pyrrha cut in, “Even Cardin?”

He dismissed that with a wave of his hand. “Cardin and his team have been _awful_ to Velvet, and they ought to face _serious_ consequences for that, but, when it comes to me and him, frankly...” Jaune gave them an embarrassed smile, “I… might have, in the showers, seen what he was packing down there, and to be honest, I think I figured out why he’s always over-compensating, if you catch my drift.”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea,” Velvet giggled.

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune’s neck. “But what if I told you… that Cardin got his hands on some dust that turned girls into bimbos and tried to use it on _us?”_

Jaune… didn’t know what he’d say in response to that. That was something dust could do? Really? He… wow, he had a _lot_ to catch up on at Beacon.

But, more importantly, Cardin had tried to attack the two most important people in Jaune’s life, and that brought him to a _boiling_ rage. “Wh-what did he do? We- that’s beyond the pale!” he turned to the new girl, still reverentially prostrating herself before him, “I- I’m sorry, but I need to deal with this-”

“Jaune… meet _Carla,_ ” Velvet said with a giggle.

“She’s _very_ sorry she tried to attack us, and she’s come up with a _wonderful_ way to apologize.” Pyrrha said with a bright smile, as Car… _Carla_ stared down at the floor, bashfully, though with a slight and undeniably hopeful smile on her face.

Jaune… took only a moment to try to process what had happened. Dust could do… this? To _Cardin?_ And… well…

Carla was pretty fucking _hot._

Incredibly curvy, with a plump bubble but and _massive_ tits, long, slender legs wrapped up in fishnet stockings, and a look of pure, submissive desire on her face? On her hands and knees, _practically gift wrapped_ for him?

And knowing that this was his former bully, now turned to his eager-to-please sex toy?

Yeah, Jaune could get behind this.

“And she _really_ likes it when you get rough with her!” Velvet helpfully added.

“Velvet would know,” Pyrrha chuckled, darkly, “She put her through the _wringer_ once she got turned.”

Velvet blushed at that, but Jaune could easily picture, now that the tables had been turned, Velvet being quick to seek out her payback. And if Carla enjoyed that…

“Stand up,” he ordered, and the girl responded immediately. Her eyes were eager, hopeful—she wanted to make a good impression.

Jaune knew he was the gentle one, even compared to _Velvet,_ who, though timid and deeply submissive, was eager to take up any role in the bedroom and come up with all sorts of wicked ways she could be taken and used by her lovers. But Jaune liked cuddling, liked aftercare, liked going on ice cream dates. But with this situation… she clearly _wanted_ him to be rough with her as much as Velvet and Pyrrha wanted to watch him dominate her.

And she had been _such_ a total bitch, hadn’t she?

“Knees,” he commanded, and Carla responded without thinking. Seeing her pretty face (hard to imagine this beauty had once been _that_ asshole) at eye level with his cock, and her intense focus on _exactly_ that, helped Jaune feel himself stiffen in his pants.

“Undo my belt,” he said, and it was done. “Let my cock out.”

Reaching into his pants she delicately grabbed his dick with both hands. She guided it out, gently, reverently, as though she knew what she was handling was truly precious to her. Gasping in appreciation as she realized its size (it wasn’t… _that_ big, but Velvet and Pyrrha certainly treated it like it was a monster, and Jaune had to admit, he really enjoyed the sight of a girl gasping at the size of his cock), she cooed gentle encouragement as it grew to full size in her hands.

“Pet...” Velvet chimed in, “What do you say when your Master’s given you such a gift?”

Blushing, she stammered, “Th-thank you Master,” as she demurely lowered her eyes from his dick, “I… I am you personal bunny-bitch, and I beg you to allow me to make up for my past behavior by using my slutty body for your relief.”

Jaune reached down to stroke her toy ears. Less soft than Velvet’s, and less fun to play with, but she did raise an interesting point with what she just said. “My ‘bunny-bitch?’” he asked, “Is that what you are?”

Carla turned an even brighter shade of scarlet as she answered, her voice barely a whisper. “I was… such an awful bigot that… Mistress Velvet told me… I am an animal. A pet. A slutty, worthless _thing_ that can only earn forgiveness through my whorish body. A-and...” she nervously bit her lip, “i-if I’m g-good… M-Master might d-deign to- to- to-” she struggled briefly, before finally spitting out, “to breed his rabbit slut!”

She clapped a hand to her mouth. Jaune’s eyes went wide as he glanced to Velvet and Pyrrha, who both seemed a little embarrassed by how far they'd gone… but undeniably aroused. He saw Velvet’s hand in this, but Jaune decided he’d let it slide. For now. He didn’t want to be a dad _quite_ yet, and probably should figure some things out before he specifically knocked up _Carla._

But there were things he could do with her _before_ they figured out what was going on with her birth control situation…

“Pet.” She looked up, eyes wide, awaiting his command. “You may suck it.”

She gasped in delight. “Thank you, M-Master!” she proclaimed before throwing herself forward to proceed to give him the sloppiest, most desperate blowjob Jaune had ever received.

Pyrrha, though a virgin when they had their first time, was too composed, too skilled to give anything less than an _incredible_ experience when she first attempted to suck him off. Velvet was timid, and adorably so, giving his cock numerous small kisses and gentle licks as she struggled to manage his size. But Carla seemed to _need_ to give him the best blowjob he’d ever had, and what she lacked in experience and skill, she made up for in wild, messy eagerness.

Tears were running down her face as she struggled to deep throat him. It made Jaune realize how appealing she’d look with heavy eye makeup, letting it run down her cheeks and show off how slutty and broken his former tormentor now was. Jaune ran his fingers through her hair, appreciating how her long, chestnut tresses felt in his hand, before he gripped it tightly, using it as the handholds he needed to start facefucking her ruthlessly.

He could hear Pyrrha and Velvet fingering each other behind him as they watched him abuse their new… what was the word? Oh, yes, his brand new bunny-bitch!

“Gods,” Velvet moaned, “I wanna be Jaune’s bunny-bitch too!”

“I’m sure you’ll get your turn,” Pyrrha giggled, “It wouldn’t make sense for our fuckbunny to get any rewards that Jaune wouldn’t give to his sweet girlfriends, too.”

Velvet’s voice turned shy at that. “Can… can I eat you out, Pyrrha?” she asked, “I- I _need_ to be used right now, to be your toy.”

Pyrrha chuckled. “Of course,” and Jaune could hear as Pyrrha got in position to let Velvet lick her pussy.

He could believe it. Jaune was back-to-back with his girlfriend, with two girls desperate to pleasure them. A pair of horny fuckbunnies eager to enjoy whatever abuse they heaped upon them… Jaune could get used to this. Especially the thought of the three of them teaming up to remind Carla exactly how much she still had to do to earn her forgiveness.

But that thought, combined with how desperately Carla was gagging on his cock, seemed to push Jaune over the edge.

“Here it comes, slut!” he cried, and then he _unleashed_ his seed, right down Carla’s tight throat. Pumping her full of a generous load of his cum, he pulled out of his little slut’s mouth, and he looked down, seeing her eyes blinking through tears, trying to regain her balance.

But even through all that, she was choking out a desperate message. “Th-thank you, M-Master,” she gasped, “F-for rewarding your b-bunny-bitch with your t-tasty c-cum!”

“Anytime,” he said with a smirk, savoring the look of pure delight on Carla’s ruined face. Because, really, he wasn’t lying—he got a feeling his dick and that mouth were about to become _very_ good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde and Strange Idea for feedback and ideas for this chapter!


	24. Juniper Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter was a spinoff of Lucky Rabbit, and this one's kind of something I wish I wrote for it. I teased a Jaune/Ren scene in it, but ultimately lost my nerve, and that decision's haunted me since. So yeah, this is a juniper berries chapter (Jaune/Nora/Pyrrha/Ren), and it does contain an M/M bit, so if that's not your thing, heads up.

“So, um, what’s _Ren_ doing here?”

Jaune should have known to expect something. Dating Nora Valkyrie, he should have known to expect _anything._ Honestly, _everything._ Their dates were more like wild adventures mixed with dress up, and he had fast learned that when Ren told him that he was about to meet the _real_ Nora, well, he wasn’t kidding. Before this, as crazy as it sounded, he’d only encountered the _restrained_ Nora.

But with, well, _this…_ Nora had quietly—he could scarcely believe it, but she was objectively quiet, not even "quiet for Nora" quiet—asked him if he was willing and ready to take their relationship to the next level. He’d reassured her that he was, that he loved her, that he thought she was beautiful—and gods above, she _was—_ and that he’d be happy to take things at her pace. As she led him back to their dorm, Jaune was struck by how adorable Nora was when she was all nervous and flustered.

And the Nora now standing beside him looked no less meek and worried. “It’s just...” she started, “This is all really scary, and—And you can’t make fun of me, okay!” he was quick to reassure her he wasn’t, “I just… If I get too scared, I think I’d be able to, um, do it if Ren was here to hold my hand.”

He should have expected that. It had been Ren, after all, not Nora, who had actually been the one to ask him out. Jaune still smiled to remember it: Ren approached him in the hallway while Nora was obviously crouched behind a trash can. He could clearly see her. Ren, always so formal, asked if he would consider taking Nora to the dance while Jaune could only stare at an increasingly nervous Nora, so jittery she had started shaking the trashcan itself. It got faster and louder as Jaune walked over to her, crouched down, and told her he’d love to be her date.

“Okay... but what’s...” he gestured towards the last figure in the room, “What’s _Pyrrha_ doing here?”

Nora blushed furiously, looking away from her boyfriend. “I just thought… If I could _see_ that it doesn’t hurt first, it would be… It would be a lot easier?”

Jaune looked from Nora to Pyrrha, who also blushed and looked away. He glanced back to his girlfriend, still unwilling to meet his gaze. He looked to Ren, who just shrugged in a “whaddya gonna do?” gesture.

He should have expected anything. Something ridiculous or something comical, but this was way out of anything he had expected. He was supposed to have sex with _Pyrrha_ first? Ren was going to watch the whole thing? Bringing their entire team in for their first time, because she was… because she was… And that’s when it clicked. He couldn’t have anticipated this, not because it was crazy, but because it was so understandable.

He rubbed Nora’s shoulders. “Nora… I understand what’s going on here.”

She looked up, her eyes nervous, but hopeful. “You do?”

“Yeah.” And then he pulled his girlfriend, his wonderful, strange, sweet girlfriend, into a tight hug. “You’re worried now that we’re a thing, that we might make things weird for JNPR.”

Nora sniffed. “I just,” and Jaune could hear the tears welling in her eyes, “Everyone’s so… so great! And I’ve never- I’ve never… I’ve never had a family before now. And I’m so scared that I’ll lose everyone, but I don’t want to break up with you, but I have to-”

What else could Jaune do but pull his girlfriend into an even tighter hug. “Nobody’s going anywhere,” he reassured her, “No matter what. You’re right: we are a family, and that means Ren and Pyrrha aren’t going to leave you behind any more than I ever would.”

“You promise?” she sniffed.

“I promise,” he reassured her. Then he turned to their friends, giving them a warm smile. “Thank you, both of you, I have to imagine this has been… a little awkward. But I can take it from here.” 

“Actually,” Pyrrha cut in, “I… Well, Jaune, I’m here because I… want to be.”

Jaune was confused for a moment. And then Nora whispered, “I also asked her because she’s in love with you,” and all the color drained from his face. He looked to Pyrrha and suddenly… all those moonlit nights, those late night talks, those long, sad looks after he and Nora started dating! It all clicked!

“And I’m in, too.” Ren smiled. “It sounded… odd at first, but I knew, wherever Nora was headed, that’s where I was headed, too.” He looked to Jaune, and then looked away, blushing. “I- If you would have me, of course.”

Jaune had no words. No words at all. Nora nuzzled her face into his chest. “Jaune?” she asked softly, “Please have sex with all of our friends. And, um, me.”

Giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head, Jaune whispered, “Ok.” And then suddenly found himself surrounded by the rest of his team, arms wrapped around him and Nora. He laughed, “Okay, guys, I can’t exactly- _mmpfh!”_

His words were cut off as Pyrrha pulled him into a passionate kiss. He felt Ren’s breath on his neck and heard Nora murmur happily as she nuzzled him. Pyrrha seemed intent to make the kiss count, though, her tongue aggressively exploring and memorizing every inch of his mouth. He’d only barely managed to break away and come up for air before Ren’s lips were now on his. His kiss was gentle, calming, really, and as he fell further into it, he felt the tight hugs slowly retract, letting him turn more towards Ren and wrap his arms around his friend’s neck.

However, he realized that what had once been an aggressive pile-up was now just the two of them. He quietly opened one eye, looking over to where a blushing Pyrrha and Nora were panting in amazed desire as the men of JNPR made out.

Jaune rolled his eyes and went back to kissing the hot guy he had in his arms.

But it seems Pyrrha wasn’t content to spend the night just watching. He felt something at his waist, and was surprised to feel her hands release her belt and drop his pants. He shared an amused look with Ren, then his eyes went wide as he felt a pair of soft, velvety lips wrap around his dick and invite it into her warm, wet mouth.

“Okay, okay. It fits in a mouth, okay, it’s not… not _that_ huge...” he heard his girlfriend reassuring herself. He gave a look to Ren, a jerk of his head towards Nora and a clear instruction: _help her out._ And Ren was happy to comply, getting behind Nora and wrapping his arms around her. She squeaked as he cupped her generous boobs, but Jaune’s attention was now called to the incredible head Pyrrha was giving him.

He slipped his fingers through her hair, feeling her head rocking back and forth, suppressing her gag reflex and aggressively pushing herself to take him further and further down her throat. It was incredible, also, unbelievable, and the best part was hearing how much Nora enjoyed watching her boyfriend with his partner.

In no time at all, Jaune felt his hips start shaking as an unstoppable _pulse_ seemed to grip him as he came, spurting his load into Pyrrha’s eager mouth. She looked up at him, eyes lidded with arousal and sighing heavily in pleasure. But then she looked over to her audience. “Hey, Nora,” she said, sultrily, “come over here...” And when his girlfriend complied, Pyrrha quickly pulled her into a kiss, sharing some of Jaune’s taste with her.

He had to admit: it was very hot to see his girlfriend make out with another woman. Though, he felt his admiration of the lesbian kiss he was enjoying was far more dignified than Nora and Pyrrha’s naked ogling of him and Ren. Speaking of…

Jaune looked to his teammate, giving him a raised eyebrow. “So, you and me?”

Ren smiled. “Didn’t know you were into guys.”

“Never tried, but you know,” he smirked, “I’m open to _receiving_ new experiences.”

“Figured you were more of a top,” Ren asked, amused.

He shrugged, “Figured it’d be enjoyable to try being on the other end of things.” But then he got down on the bed on all fours, and looked over his shoulder at Ren, teasingly, “But if you’re not interested...”

Ren didn’t need much more invitation. Jaune, admittedly, didn’t have much experience with women, much less men, but he had to admit, he was a lot more willing to experiment with Ren than he was just about anyone else. His mouth formed an O as he felt Ren enter him, slowly pushing his length inside Jaune’s snug hole. “Oh, oh, oh, ooooooh,” he gasped.

“Everything alright?” he asked, the concern clear in Ren’s voice.

“Oh, it’s good, it hurts, yeah, but oh! Keep, oh, keep _going!”_ And it was feeling good. Feeling like nothing Jaune had ever experienced, the powerful _tightness_ of being filled up by Ren’s cock was driving him to madness. _Damn,_ he wasn’t prepared for this.

But as Ren kept thrusting and Jaune fell into the pleasurable rhythm, he looked to a furiously blushing Nora, her hands covering her mouth. “Enjoying the show?” he asked, teasingly.

Nora couldn’t do more than pant and stare. Even Pyrrha, seemed unable to focus on fingering her best friend as the JNPR girls watched the JNPR boys with amazement. Jaune grinned—and was interrupted as Ren’s thrusts suddenly quickened as he came inside, filling Jaune’s bowels with a warm surge of his essence.

Ren slid out, clearly a little winded from the experience, but Jaune felt amazing. He was back to full strength, and Pyrrha was all too happy to present the last member of Team JNPR, now stripped naked, he was to satisfy. The one this all was for. The girl he’d move mountains for, just to see her smile. As Pyrrha led her to the bed, she sat down, nervously, lying back, her legs primly pressed together.

She looked beautiful. Even in her nervous state, Jaune saw so much of that Nora energy, that brimming self confidence and energy lurking beneath this temporary anxiety. He kissed her, feeling as her fears seemed to melt away as she fell into the kiss. As he released her from the kiss, she seemed to relax, and a new emotion came forward: excitement.

Flanked by Pyrrha and Ren, both of them holding her hand and reassuring her everything would be all right, a trembling Nora slowly opened her legs wide, revealing her hidden treasure to Jaune.

It looked… precious. That was the only way to describe it. Like a rare, beautiful flower, something he felt emotional just looking at. “Don’t worry,” he reassured his girlfriend, “you’re going to love this.”

He bent down and kissed her pussy, his tongue teasing her folds. She was already soaked, so there was no need for much more foreplay, but Jaune couldn’t help but let his tongue tickle her clit, enjoying the way Nora writhed at his touch. But he didn’t want to keep playing forever. Moving his way up, kissing her belly, both of her breasts, her neck, and finally her lips, he was now in place to finally reach the climax of the whole night.

Nora gasped as he slid into her. Jaune wanted to take it slow, to be gentle, but it felt like the walls of her pussy were pulling him in, that they were _starved_ for his dick and, well, he was more than happy to comply. He tried to pace himself, but, at the same time, he reminded himself that this was _Nora._ Rough and tumble Nora, who rode Ursa and never saw a challenge she wasn’t about to throw herself into. She didn’t want _gentle._

Putting his weight into it, he started thrusting, grinding their hips together to get friction on her clit and making the bedsprings creak and groan under his force. Nora gasped and twisted, “O-oh, _Jaune! Oh, Jaune!”_ she cried, “It’s so- You’re so- You’re so good! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking meeeee!”

“Whatever you wish,” he gave her a roguish grin and loved the way her eyes got wide to see it.

But hammering away at her pussy, he knew he had to drive her to absolute pleasure. And, fortunately, he had help. Ren suddenly kissed her on the lips while Pyrrha’s tongue darted to her nipples, their teammates striving to blanket Nora in bliss. It was working; he could feel the way Nora’s hips were bucking beneath him that she was getting close, that she was _just_ on the edge!

And then, with one great, primal _scream…_ Nora came. The lights flickered, the force of her orgasm combined with her Semblance was apparently enough to mess with electrical currents. Gasping for air, a tired Jaune withdrew and gave Ren and Pyrrha a nod of appreciation. Doing his entire team in one night had been one hell of an experience, but a very exhausting one. He was ready to call it a night.

So of course, Nora spoke up. “We- we’re not done yet, right?” Jaune glanced to Ren and Pyrrha, and the look they gave to him told him: no, they absolutely were not.

And after that… well, it was hard to say. It was a blur of partners and positions, sometimes watching, sometimes kissing, frequently fucking, and all of it very, very enjoyable. Pyrrha and Nora and Ren whirled around him, as he valiantly led his team to overcome every obstacle to their new intimacy. In no time, they were almost all exhausted—though very, very satisfied—and sprawled out across the room. 

He looked around: Nora was nestled in his arms, giggling softly as her fingers traced up and down his chest. Ren and Pyrrha were spooning, Pyrrha being the big spoon, both of them seeming on the very edge of falling asleep. That was the right idea, he thought, but he still had one last thing to do. 

“Team JNPR forever?” he asked his team.

“Mhmm,” an exhausted Ren replied.

Pyrrha’s “s’f’course...” wasn’t much more alert.

But Nora looked up at him, her eyes shining with hope and brimming with joyful tears. _“Forever,”_ she replied, and Jaune gave her a little squeeze, knowing that none of them would ever be without the three people closest to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> I dunno why, but my headcanon's always been that Jaune's bi. I don't write a lot of M/M scenes for him (I don't think my audience is so interested in that, but do let me know if I'm mistaken), but I always just think he's not entirely straight.
> 
> A note on story requests: my backlog is entirely out of control, mostly because I like writing more than posting. I'm still always open to suggestions, but I feel I ought to stress: I can't really guarantee any story ideas will actually get made. Thanks for bearing with me.


	25. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HK_Ronin requested a story with Jaune captured by Raven, and here's what I did with the idea.

Vernal did not always agree with Raven’s decisions.

Her loyalty was unquestionable. It was _absolute,_ she’d follow Raven to the very ends of Remnant, face the unfaceable, give her life for the woman she admired more than any other in the world. But...

“OH YES! YES, RIGHT THERE! OH YOU FUCKING _ANIMAL,_ YES!”

 _That_ was not the Raven Vernal knew!

She was standing guard outside the prison tent, _seething_ as she knew _exactly_ how the prisoner was being “interrogated.” She had tried to keep the rest of the tribe away, to maintain some of their leader’s mystique, but it was _impossible._ She could see them, trying not to gawk, trying to stifle their snickers at the thought that _Raven Branwen_ was getting laid… and laid like a _whore._

That was the worst part. Both that the tribe thought they had some kind of _superiority_ over Raven, and the way that Raven was… was _debasing_ herself for this… this _filth!_ This “prisoner” they’d captured, a “Huntsman-in-Training,” though honestly weaker than most of the tribe, an embarrassment to his school, was worth _nothing_ to them, hardly even valuable as a hostage, but Raven decided that _this_ was the one she would choose to grace with the blessing of her _perfect body?_

It… wasn’t that Vernal was jealous! She- she merely thought that it was best for Raven to stay with those _of_ her station, those who were _strong_ enough to be worthy of her!

That was all. Not jealousy, _certainly_ not jealousy, but… Vernal couldn’t help but feel _furious_ towards the man inside the tent. That noodly armed blond _moron_ who had tried to _fight_ a half-dozen bandits while stumbling out of a crashed Bullhead! He wasn’t _strong,_ and in the Tribe, strength was _everything,_ so WHAT DID RAVEN SEE IN HIM!

Okay… maybe there was a _bit_ of jealousy there…

Vernal didn’t really know what to say her relationship with Raven was. Raven was her Chief, her fearless leader who commanded Vernal’s loyalties without question. Raven had earned her position, even before she acquired the powers of the Spring Maiden. And that was another role of Vernal’s—she was Raven’s shadow, her decoy, who risked her life to ensure that Raven’s enemies wouldn’t realize her true power. But she gladly took that role because Raven was her mentor, who taught her everything she knew. In many ways, she was the closest thing Vernal had to a mother.

And Vernal was, also, in love with her.

Amongst everything else, it felt so _inappropriate,_ misguided, even _wrong,_ but how could she help herself? Raven was _everything_ to Vernal, and her dearest, deepest desire was that, one day, Raven would look upon her the way Vernal looked upon Raven.

But that Raven was, right now, lavishing all her praise and attention on an unworthy male, hardly even a _notable_ man at that. Vernal reminded herself that this was simply Raven’s way of making the prisoner _useful,_ but… she still struggled to reconcile that thought with the… the _noises_ Raven was making! She hardly sounded like she was dispassionately using him to relieve her stress, that was for sure!

And these sessions were always so _long!_ There was no way some tedious schoolboy could be anything near enough for _Raven Branwen!_ The idea was ludicrous, and she couldn’t even _entertain_ the thought! There had to be something going on, some gambit, some hidden strategy.

Except…

Did she really have to do it _every day?_

Eventually, Raven was finished with the prisoner and cooly stepped forward from the tent, acting like she’d only had a conversation with the man insider, rather than screamed her lungs out while fucking him. Was she even aware that the _entire camp_ was could hear their coupling?

“Vernal.” Raven’s voice snapped her to attention. “Is there any business since I began my interrogation?”

“N… none.”

“You seem to have something on your mind.”

Vernal froze. What was she supposed to do here? Lying to Raven… it was unthinkable, and a deflection would only annoy her—Vernal had no illusions about her ability, and was certainly not able to deceive Raven! So she resolved that all she could do was to tell the truth.

“I have… concerns,” she admitted, “about your decision to fraternize with the prisoner so… openly.”

Raven gave no indication of her thinking. “I have opted to use the young man for stress relief. He is quite adequate at the task, and I believe the other women of the Tribe,” Vernal _blanched_ to hear that, “would find him quite useful, as well. He’s certainly worth more there than as a ransom.”

Vernal sputtered at that. “B-but… Raven, your _reputation,_ if they can hear you with… that man, the men might begin to think you… that they might _take liberties_ in your presence!”

“Is that what people think...” she cast her eyes about, looking to the various bandits loosely milling about, all afraid to meet her gaze, knowing how terrible her wrath could be. And then she selected her victim.

“Shay...” the man looked at Raven in abject terror, ‘I’ve heard a most interesting rumor… it seems that some in the camp think that my recent… _interrogations_ have made me a figure not to be respected… not to be _feared.“_

Stammering helplessly, the man realized he was _fucked._ “I- I wouldn’t… k-know anything about that!”

“Oh?” Raven cocked her head to the side, “So what’s this I’ve heard about you bragging that if I liked the prisoner’s dick so much, _yours_ would drive me crazy?”

“I don’t- I never- I- I couldn’t, I- _How did you know?”_

“Do you really believe there’s anything you can say that _I_ cannot hear?” Raven _tsked_ in disappointment, “Such a lack of faith.”

“P-please, I- I never meant-”

“Please. Show me. I believe you described it as your ‘personal bitch-breaker,’ and I’d like to see how it compares...” She unsheathed Omen to punctuate her words.

Shay, quaking in his boots, saw no other option than to unlatch his belt and let his pants drop in the middle of the camp. And then, with trembling hands, but far too afraid to allow his fear to delay him carrying out Raven’s orders, he pulled down his boxers, revealing his… perfectly average dick.

“Disappointing. You may go now, Shay.”

The man did not have to wait for a second command before he bolted, not even bothering to pull up his pants as he shot out of their sight.

Raven turned to Vernal. “You were saying...”

She sighed. “Alright, so your control is still strong, but, please, think of the _impression_ it gives to the-”

“Vernal.”

Immediately shutting up, she looked to Raven’s dispassionate face, nervous about what might be awaiting her.

“This isn’t about my reputation, is it?”

Had she- had she been found out? Vernal couldn’t imagine a more horrifying fate than to be under Raven’s _withering_ glare as she analytically assessed her dearest, most secret dreams. Vernal tried to look away, but Raven’s gaze was too commanding.

“It’s… not,” she admitted, weakly.

Raven merely nodded. “I figured. You’re stressed, Vernal. You need release. And, fortunately, we’ve acquired a man for that purpose.”

“You’re not-” she choked, “You’re not _suggesting_ that I-”

“Consider it an order then. Tomorrow, I want you to receive some… stress relief. From the prisoner.”

Vernal was about to protest, but a look from Raven was enough to silence her.

“Do what I say.” And then, she softened, only the slightest amount, but enough to make _all the difference._ “It’s for your own good, Vernal.”

And she couldn’t disagree with that.

* * *

Entering the tent, Vernal saw that the prisoner seemed relaxed, only giving her a faintly surprised look as she entered. He had no restraints, nothing to keep him from running, but, really, what chance did he have escaping the Branwen Tribe in their own woods? _And,_ a lethal voice in her mind whispered, _why would he bother when he gets laid every day by a hotter woman than any of the little schoolgirls he's known before?_ At that thought, Vernal caught a trace of _disappointment_ flickering across the prisoners eyes, which did not fail to _infuriate_ Vernal. _Oh, so sorry I’m not Raven Branwen here to get your dick wet, you cocky bastard. I’m gonna make you pay…_

“Alright, _prisoner,”_ she sneered, “clothes off. Show me what you’re packing.”

“Whoa,” he chuckled, “buy a guy a drink- _oww!”_

She roughly struck him across the face with a wooden cane. Vernal was not messing around here, and she was _not_ about to let this _vermin_ forget who was _in charge_ here.

“I said CLOTHES OFF, and if you think you need a few more canings, I’d be _happy_ to give them to you!”

The prisoner quickly undressed, and Vernal smirked to see that he recognized that this wasn’t Raven he was dealing with. Raven was _permissive,_ Vernal… was here to work out frustrations. And he’d better perform, or Vernal would make him pay.

As he pulled down his underwear, Vernal finally got a glimpse of the cock that had, apparently, been enough to impress Raven Branwen. It was… honestly, not much to write home about. Maybe a little bigger than average, and of a decent thickness, but Vernal was a little disappointed to see it… and a little relieved. If he was some kind of sex god with a monster cock, that might be enough to actually _impress_ Raven, but this… she clearly wasn’t interested in _this_ for anything more than working out some frustrations.

Just like Vernal would be doing.

“On the floor. Now!”

She couldn’t help but notice that his cock, already at half mast when he first undressed, stiffened as she barked orders. Raven had trained him well, and now that she was in a position of clear dominance over him, Vernal was starting to get excited to see what was so impressive about this man that had earned him Raven’s interest.

Slipping out of her pants, Vernal sneered at her prisoner. Helpless. Weak. _Terrified._ If it wasn’t for the fleshy dildo he had, he’d be totally _useless_ to the Tribe. She was here because Raven had _ordered_ it, but Vernal couldn’t help but feel as though, once she was done with this… she’d be, on a slight technicality, just that much _closer_ to her beloved leader.

 _That_ thought got her far more excited than anything this _male_ had for her.

Squatting over him, she gave one last order. “You’d better be _worth it,_ prisoner, or you’re gonna find out what it’s like to have Raven’s sword through your guts!”

He paled, a _wonderful_ way for Vernal to begin as-

Oh.

Lowering herself onto his cock, Vernal quicky realized that, even if it wasn’t a particularly _impressive_ cock, he was… he was _rather_ skilled with it.

Vernal had lied down with men before, though had found the experience _lacking._ But this man… he seemed to know what he was doing. Perhaps it was a burst of fear from Vernal’s threat, perhaps it was what he had learned as Raven’s stress relief, but his hips moved rather fluidly and well, positioning himself to take _maximum_ advantage of how his cock met her pussy.

Admitting that he was better than she expected was unthinkable, but Vernal was starting to realize that she needed to make it clear that she was still in charge. The prisoner’s attitude had grown entitled from Raven’s generosity, and she had to make it _clear_ she wouldn’t be a pushover!

“Oh- oh, c-come on, y-you think that’s enough to _impress_ m-me?”

Vernal tried to sound confident, but she knew it was all false bravado. And the smirk on her captives face confirmed that he knew that 

It _infuriated_ her that this… this _male_ thought he was in a position of power over her! Vernal decided to kick it up a notch, speeding up as she bounced on his dick, giving her hips a gentle roll as she tried to use the prisoner’s dick as her personal sex toy.

But that only made things _worse,_ because the prisoner matched her every move, ensuring that his dick met every bounce of her hips striking her _exactly_ where he needed to be. He was a master swordsman, always a step ahead of her, even as she tried to lead the dance. His thrusts were playful, reminding her that he was the one _actually_ in control as he struck all her weakest points. Any attempt to regain control was anticipated with a twist or jerk that sent her into paroxysms of pleasure and desire.

She _wanted_ to get off, to use him as a sex toy for her own relief, but not like this!

“Alright, I think I know what you _really_ want...” His hands gripped her hips and Vernal started to panic.

“N-no! I’m in char- _OH!”_

In one swift motion, the prisoner flipped positions, putting Vernal on the floor while he was now on top of her. And in this position, his cock _slammed_ into her pussy, relentless, remorselessly pounding her senseless!

_And it felt so goooooooood!_

Vernal couldn’t do anything more than pant and gasp as he ruthlessly _fucked_ her. He penetrated her, plundering her depths as his cock explored, mapped, and _dominated_ her once-wild territory. He was _breaking her,_ and Vernal realized that a man skilled enough to make _Raven Branwen_ scream like a bitch in heat was far too much of a man for a foolish girl like herself to stand against!

It was impossible! He was too much- too much _man_ for her! He could- he could fuck every woman in the _Tribe_ and it wouldn’t be enough!

“Your plan worked pefectly,” a voice came from above her. Vernal looked up, confused and overwhelmed, as she saw the... the _smiling_ face of Raven Branwen, completely naked and looking down upon her.

The shock of Raven’s appearance, combined with the remorseless fucking she was receiving nearly shattered Vernal, but she was able to force words together. She simply had to.

“I don’t-” she choked, “I don’t understand!”

“Of course you don’t,” Raven laughed, her laugh so musical and beautiful and unlike any noise Vernal had ever heard from her leader, “You’re just a silly girl, but Master will teach you”

“M-Master?”

“Of course… he _broke_ me in my first session, just like he’s _breaking_ you right now… I had to keep it a secret, though, to make it easier for him to take the rest of the Tribe’s women... and more fun.”

What! No- it- _No!_

Raven- the Branwen Tribe- _strength was all that mattered!_ The Tribe was strong, even if Vernal might fall, the Tribe would prevail! It had to! It simply _had_ to!

Raven, however, had other ideas. “All the women of this tribe are already my Master’s property. Our tits, our pussies, our _wombs...”_ She smirked at that last one, stroking Vernal’s hair as she explained her new reality. “Oh, yes, Vernal… once you’ve been marked by his seed, you’ll understand how _desperate_ you’ll be to bear his children. He’ll father a whole _generation,_ far worthier than _we_ ever were.”

“N-no! It’s n-not p-possible!” 

“Oh, but it _is._ It’s wonderful to submit, Vernal, to _give in_ to a stronger man. The weak were _made_ to serve the strong, and we are but weak, helpless girls before a _true_ Alpha.”

But… but…

Vernal could only gurgle in helpless dismay, Jaune’s rough thrusts overwhelming her already frazzled mind with pleasure. Surely, _surely_ there was some argument against this! Surely there was something Vernal could do!

But… what could she do where Raven failed?

The realization of her total defeat, however, did not fill her with dismay, but a perverse and wicked _joy._ It simply made sense! She was weak and Master was strong! The _Tribe_ was weak and Master was strong! His strength _mastered_ them, revealed their true purpose, and her body was _screaming_ in pleasure to be shown its true place.

Raven, once the most powerful woman Vernal had ever known, could ever imagine, nuzzled her face against Master’s outstretched hand. “It’s obvious he’ll take the entire Tribe, Vernal. He turned the Spring Maiden into his personal bitch pet. _Arf arf!”_ She playfully barked as their Master scratched her ears.

Vernal’s face broke into a wild grin at that. It was so true, and so wonderful. They were their Master’s bitches now, and once they’d all been fucked into place, they would never have to worry about anything again except pleasing Master and worshiping his bitch-breaking cock!

With a great and primal _scream,_ Vernal surrendered to her Master, to pleasure, to her true self as she came, her pussy _clenching_ around the lordly cock that had utterly remade her 

Master kept fucking her, heedless of Vernal’s exhaustion. And she was so grateful for it. As he battered her pussy, Vernal drank in all he had to teach her. Her new place, her new identity, her new role in the new Tribe Master was forming. She came, again and again, Raven watching with clear approval and naked lust as her protege learned everything she now needed to know.

When Master was finally satisfied by his newly-trained slut, he rewarded her by flooding her slutty pussy with cum, which set off yet another orgasm for Vernal, leaving her a ditzy, sticky mess on the floor of the tent, giggling at how _stupid_ she’d been to think that _she_ was ever in charge!

“I think...” Master said with a smile, “that my bitch has earned a reward… clean her up, Raven, and while you’re doing that, how about I shove the hilt of your sword up your ass? Would you like that?”

Raven’s eyes sparkled with glee as she eagerly agreed, setting to licking all of Master’s lovely cream out of her well-stuffed snatch as Master took up Omen, once a symbol of Raven’s terrifying authority, now little more than a dildo for Master to use on them, and made Raven _squeal._

* * *

“Alright, team,” Ruby rallied her troops: Yang, Nora, and Ren. “We know the Branwen Gang has Jaune, and we’re not going to rest until we _get him back!”_

“My mother’s vicious,” Yang cautioned, “and she’s not going to hand over Jaune easily. She’s got the Spring Maiden, she’s got a whole army of devoted bandits, and she’s easily as tough as, probably a good bit tougher, than Uncle Qrow. Be on your guard.”

But the real danger, for Yang, was nothing so physical. No, what Yang was afraid of was the emotional danger Raven represented. Confronting her mother like this… she’d been burned time and time again, her whole life dancing around the void that she’d left behind when she’d walked out on her family. It was time to face her directly, to _demand_ she confront the daughter she abandoned.

What she wanted from Raven… Yang didn’t know. But she knew that she would _face_ her mother, and, no matter what happened, she would show her that she was not weak. That her mother had made a _mistake_ abandoning her family.

The four of them carefully advanced on where the bandit’s camp was located. These were dangerous people, but the four of them had grown much from when they first met at Beacon. And as much as Yang was concerned about facing Raven, she had to admit that Nora and Ren were nearly as focused. The loss of their leader had been a tremendous blow, and even Nora had darkened from the experience. The two of them moved in silent focus, prepared to do whatever it took to get Jaune back.

Evading sentries, they slipped to the walls of the Tribe’s encampment. Looking to Ruby for the go ahead, she received only a quick, decisive nod. And so Yang, with one _furious_ blow, filled with a lifetime of rage and childhood anger, _smashed_ through the barrier and led her team into the seat of her mother’s power.

But… everywhere they looked, there were no fearsome bandits, no mighty warriors, just a bunch of demoralized, scraggly looking men who barely even seemed to notice they were being invaded.

“Is this...” Nora hesitated, “Are we at the wrong camp?”

Yang looked around. She saw the Nevermore mask hanging from a tree. “It’s… it’s her symbol alright… I just… what _happened?”_

“You lookin’ for Raven?”

A bandit had sallied up to them casually. Not in the cocksure way of a man who knew he didn’t have to worry, but in the slumping way of a man who simply didn’t give a shit about anything anymore. A man who’d already been more defeated than anything they could throw at them.

“What’s it to-”

“Yeah, I don’t give a fuck. You want her, you can find her in there,” he jabbed his thumb over towards a tent on the far side of the camp, then wandered off.

“Alright,” Ruby said, her voice restoring a sense of order to the group, “This could still be a trap. We don’t know what to expect, so let’s take this carefully.”

The four of them crossed the camp towards their destination, where they heard… noises. Noises Yang _knew_ she recognized, but simply couldn’t place _where._ It wasn’t torture, was it? It didn’t sound like-

But it was time to act. Taking a deep breath, she once again turned to her sister for confirmation, seeing that Ren was prepared to flank and Nora was watching their backs. Another nod, and it was time to breach!

She leapt through and...

When Ruby said they didn’t know what to expect, Yang had, of course, assumed there were a couple of things that, while outside possibilities, were still in the range of expectations. This was not one of them.

She did not expect to find her mother with Jaune. With Jaune behind her. With Jaune _balls deep_ in her, mercilessly _thrusting_ into her, surrounded by at least a _dozen_ other women, moaning and writhing on the floor, unable to focus on anything but the _bliss_ of… well, what Jaune was doing to her _mother!_

“Breed us!” Raven cried, “Knock your bitches up, make everyone know who owns us!”

“Yes, Daddy!” giggled a short haired bandit girl, with practically her entire _hand_ shoved up her snatch, “You should knock up _allllll_ us haughty bandit bitches! We’ll finally have a strong Tribe if we’re all carrying your babies!”

“Jaune, WHAT THE FUCK!” Yang exclaimed, making the girls realize they had visitors.

Not Jaune, though, Jaune was _far_ too focused on fucking Raven’s _brains_ out. And with a great _thrust,_ he evidently finished in her, causing the woman who’d haunted Yang’s entire life to spasm in a _powerful_ orgasm as her arms crumpled and she fell to the floor.

Slowly and languidly glancing upwards, Yang met Raven’s red eyes, though they were glassy and unfocused, hardly the eyes of a killer anymore.

“Yaaaaaaang,” giggled her fuck-drunk mother, “Master’s making you a brand new-sister! I’m gonna be a mommy again!”

Which was the point where Yang fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for notes and feedback!


	26. A Reward For Good Service

Emerald hated elevators.

She hated the awkwardness, whether in sitting like an idiot in full view of the lobby while she waited for the door to close or the awkwardness of being in a small, enclosed, empty space as it went up. With people, it was an unpleasant experience of trying not to seem open for conversation, but alone, like in the elevator she was currently in, it was the awkwardness of having to stand with nothing to do, for just short enough not to have time to do anything, but just long enough to make her realize she was just standing there.

Elevators had never been part of her life in Vacuo.

Living on the street meant that she really wasn’t indoors much, and when she was, she wasn’t in the sort of buildings that had multiple floors. Plus, things just weren’t as tall, as fancy, as technologized as downtown Vale. Where everything felt crowded and impersonal and oppressive and she really, really wanted to leave.

Emerald was starting to have second thoughts about Cinder’s plan. And in the awkwardness of the elevator slowly _dinging_ its way up the floors, she had nothing to think about but her reservations. She’d do anything for Cinder, she’d give her life for the woman who pulled her from her poverty and desperation, and she would… 

Well, Emerald had recently come to the realization that she felt more than just loyalty to Cinder Fall.

But all her feelings did not overcome her sense that they were making a mistake. That this plan was too risky, too dangerous, too… evil. And if Cinder couldn’t see that, well, maybe Emerald would have to… reassess where she would be, when the time came.

On that dolorous note, the bell rang and the doors opened. It was the penthouse suite, and the elevator opened right into the room.

The luxuriousness of Cinder’s lifestyle never failed to reduce Emerald into a state of awe. She knew it was a deliberate effect, a targeted one, but she fell for it anyways. With the room so dimly lit, she felt like an intruder, like she had broken into Cinder’s quarters rather than invited, which, when combined with her previous thoughts, made her feel a little guilty.

“Emerald.”

The voice startled her—Emerald was an extremely cautious woman with an excellent survival instinct, and yet, Cinder could still sneak up on her. She turned to see her boss, only for what she saw to stop her dead in her tracks.

Even in the low lighting, she could see Cinder was dressed in a shimmery black robe, so thin and translucent, she could see right through it. Right through to the vast amount of pale, exposed skin and a lacy black bra and panties. Emerald’s eyes went wide, her mouth went dry, and the part of her brain that was _screaming_ that this was a trap, that this was danger, was drowned out by an uncontrollable, unstoppable note of desperate hope.

“M-ma’am,” she squeaked, and Cinder looked pleased to see her so flustered. She blushed at that, banishing the voice of her fears back to the quiet place she always kept it locked up in.

Cinder sashayed across the room, and Emerald felt her legs start trembling. She knew it was too good to be true, but as Cinder raised a single finger and pressed it against her chest, Emerald had decided that she no longer cared if she might get hurt. “You’ve been working so _hard_ for me, lately,” Cinder purred, “and I figured you’d earned a reward...”

“I- Whatever you think is appropriate, m-ma’am!”

Emerald knew that this could still be a test, and any appearance of entitlement or insubordinate desire would leave her with nothing. Cinder, however, smiled at her obsequience, and Emerald felt her heart thrill at the sight of her smile.

As her finger traced downward into Emerald’s cleavage the girl shivered in naked desire. Well, not quite naked. Not _yet._ “Oh,” Cinder said in a husky voice, “I think it’s _very_ appropriate. You’ve been so very, very _loyal_...” Emerald stilled at the emphasis on the word, “and you’ve done so much good work. Unless, of course...”

The implication only hung for a second before Emerald hastily answered. “I- I don’t have any doubts, ma’am! None at all! I- I swear!” She had to know. She couldn’t _not_ know. Cinder was too smart, too aware for this to be anything other than a test.

“I wasn’t accusing you...” Cinder teased, “I would _never_ accuse you of disloyalty, my dear, _sweet,_ Emerald.” With every word, she drew closer and pulled the girl into her arms. Fear and desire fed off one another, driving Emerald’s mind into a tizzy as her only thoughts became consumed by her sense that Cinder knew her disloyalty, that Cinder had every right to cast her aside, and how _desperately_ she needed Cinder to forgive her. But then, Cinder kissed her, so, _so,_ gently on the top of her head, and Emerald couldn’t take it anymore.

“Cinder, I’m _sorry!”_ she sobbed, the guilt tearing at her heart, “I am so, so sorry!”

“Sorry? What would you ever have to be sorry for?” Cinder asked, so compassionate and kind that Emerald felt like she was the lowest animal for even thinking she could- how could she be so _selfish?_

“I had doubts! I was scared! I’m so, so sorry ma’am, I don’t- I don’t deserve _you!"_

“Shhh,” Cinder hushed her, pulling Emerald into her heavenly bosom, “There, there, my sweet Emerald. It’s alright, it’s alright.”

Daring to hope, Emerald looked up, hoping, _pleading,_ that there would be some way to make it up to her. Cinder smiled, a warm, kind smile that Emerald had never seen before as it melted her heart. “I know you were having… concerns. And I wanted to remind you _why_ you follow me. Why you’re _loyal_ to me...”

“Please...” she whined, “I’ll do anything, anything you ask!”

“Oh, Emerald,” she gently laughed, “All I want is _you."_

And then, in one motion, the robe came off and Cinder pulled Emerald into a kiss. All thoughts disappeared, except the great blaze of gratitude that ignited her soul. She’d die for this woman, kill for this woman, do anything, anything at all that Cinder Fall commanded of her.

As Cinder broke the kiss, Emerald was left panting, mouth hanging open, unable to comprehend anything in the world outside of this beautiful, beautiful woman. “Do you really want to make things up to me?” Cinder asked. Yes. Yesyesyes, she shook her head in a frantic nod. “Well, I know how you can start,” and then she gestured downwards to her panties.

She dove, throwing herself at Cinder’s feet. “Thank you! Oh, t-thank you!” she cried as she reverently pulled down her panties. She gazed upon Cinder’s perfect pussy, her artfully artfully trimmed bush, and wondered at her incredible fortune to be so forgiven. She couldn’t help herself as she inhaled the scent. She kissed it, gratefully, and set into burying her face in Cinder’s lovely, lovely labia, licking her clitoris and savoring the taste of Cinder’s love on her tongue.

Cinder sighed in contentment, and Emerald almost wept from relief. Cinder didn’t hate her. She hadn’t given up on her. Emerald was a wretched, disloyal, and useless girl, but Cinder was willing to forgive! She desperately tongued her beloved, hoping, praying that she could prove she was still useful as a pleasure-toy. This was where she belonged, this was where she was happiest.

And as Cinder gripped her fingers into Emerald’s hair and pressed her face closer and closer in, she knew, from the trembling in Cinder's legs and the tightening of her fingers, that she was just about successful. As Cinder came, Emerald joyfully lapped up as much as she could, smearing her cheeks with her Mistress’s wetness, mingling wonderfully with her tears of joy.

She caught her breath as she looked up, hopefully, to her Mistress. Praying that she’d done a good job. Cinder looked down with a look of kind appreciation that banished even the slightest thought of doubts from her mind.

But Cinder, it seemed, had more in mind. “I want to see that you’re loyal to me, _truly_ loyal to me,” she said, as she produced a dark red candle. It was thick, and looked so large in Cinder’s delicate hands. “I want to mark you, Emerald. To mark you as _mine._ Mine forever and ever.”

She held the candle in her hand, and Emerald watched as Cinder’s Semblance activated, the heat causing the wick to suddenly burst into flames. Softened by her Semblance, it wasn’t long before the wick had burned down, a dark red pool of wax forming inside the candle. 

“Lie down,” she commanded, and Emerald did so at once, stripping her clothes off as she lay down on the couch.

She tensed, squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself for the sting, but it did not come. She opened her eyes to Cinder’s teasing look. “I wanted you to see,” she said, as she tilted the candle and let the hot wax drip down, “as I marked you as _mine,_ Emerald.”

Emerald gasped as the wax droplets made contact, stinging her breasts. They beaded together, flowing down into her cleavage and hardening on her skin. Before she could recover, she gasped again as Cinder suddenly dripped more wax on her belly. Each contact was another spark of pain that brought her to new heights of ecstatic pleasure. She whined as it singed her and she did all she could not to squirm. She knew the red would mix pleasantly with her dusky skin and green hair, demonstrating she was truly her Mistress’s chosen one. She alone bore Cinder’s mark, the sting of the burn just the slightest taste of the pain she would endure for her Mistress’s love.

If Cinder wanted to hurt her, she could hurt her. Abuse her, mistreat her, make her do things that disgusted her, so long as she didn’t abandon her. Emerald had briefly lost sight of the fundamental reality, that Cinder was the one line between her life and total, hopeless desperation, to be back on the street with _no one,_ and she was so, so lucky her Mistress had saved her from making a terrible mistake. Every droplet of wax was a reminder of the punishment she deserved, but was reprieved of, by her Mistress’s grace.

She realized she was holding her breath, and as she exhaled, Emerald felt the wax crack on her skin. It was magical, like a sense of all her sinful misdeeds and treacherous thoughts being released from her. This was all so lovely. She had been forgiven, and forgiven so _wonderfully_ that Emerald knew that she could trust Cinder, trust Cinder with anything.

“W-what would you,” she panted, “What would you have me do?”

Cinder smiled, and Emerald’s heart thudded in her chest. “Oh Emerald. My dear, sweet Emerald...” she stroked her hair gently, “Tonight, all I want is to have you all to myself. But tomorrow, I have some tasks I’d like you carry out for me...”

She listened attentively to Cinder’s instructions. She would carry them out, carry all them out. They’d infiltrate Beacon, they’d topple the city, they’d leave a slaughter in their wake… but she didn’t care. Emerald didn’t care about anything other than what her Mistress desired, and how desperately, desperately she wanted to fulfill those desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter without Jaune? Yep, I'm shocked too.
> 
> This was the last fic of the original google doc I was using to draft these. Now, there's 7 other docs, so, uh, there's still a good amount of content to get through.
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and suggestions for this chapter.


	27. Witchy Woman

Pyrrha came home in a mood.

Unlocking her front door, she dropped off her laptop bag in the living room, along with her chemistry textbook and all the notes she’d need for studying for her final. But that final was the last thing on her mind as she stomped off outside, to her garden, where her miniature goat, Nora, came up to her for a head scratch and some attention.

After a good scratch behind the ear, Nora looked up, and asked, “Did it work?”

She looked down. “He took the brownies, but...”

“Really?” Nora gasped, “You made the potion _perfectly!_ He should have been all over you!”

Nora was Pyrrha’s familiar, a spirit she bound to the shape of a goat who assisted her in magic and mischief. But Pyrrha really didn’t feel like much of a witch, especially not today.

“Maybe I’m just… maybe I’m just doing it all wrong!” she cried. Nora gave her some comforting reassurance, but Pyrrha just couldn’t understand what she was doing _wrong._ She’d been subtly feeding her crush increasingly potent love potions, but… nothing. Jaune treated her just like he always did, like she was just his childhood best friend. Nothing more.

“You know,” she heard a voice burbling up from the rain barrel, “you could try just _asking_ him.”

“Aw, come on, Renny,” Nora chided, “Pyrrha’s already told you she _can’t.”_

“That’s hardly an excuse,” the rain spirit said as it formed out of her rain barrel. Ren was… well, a literal wet blanket. But he liked her garden, and he helped her magical herbs grow, so Pyrrha had to tolerate him. Plus, he and Nora had a mysterious past that Nora loved telling her was mysterious and that she couldn’t explain it.

“Ren...” she sighed, “Jaune’s been my closest friend for years, and I couldn’t… I couldn’t _lose_ that. If he doesn’t like me… like that, and I ask him… I can’t lose his friendship. He means _everything_ to me.”

“Yeah,” Nora chimed in, “And you know exactly how _vital_ it is that a witch-in-training maintains her touchstones with the human world. So… either help us out here or butt out!”

Ren sighed. “Alright. If it’s for… a touchstone, I’ll acquiesce. As a rain spirit, I have power over mercurial changes, and so my waters can be used… maybe not for a _love_ potion, but it’ll certainly get _some_ of the results you’re looking for.”

Nora bleated excitedly. “See, Pyrrha! We can try it again, mixing a potion that should _finally_ get your boy to crack!”

Pyrrha smiled. Nora could always cheer her up. But as she collected a trace of Ren’s essence from the rain barrel, she realized she only had two hours before Jaune was here for their study session, and so she had to get to work, _fast._

* * *

Jaune had a problem.

A serious problem.

Simply put: he was going crazy.

He really was! He was losing. his. mind. And he didn’t know how much longer he could try and pretend that he was keeping it together.

Especially because he would be going to the _reason_ he was losing his mind, right to her home, and would be _alone_ in a _room_ with _her._

Jaune had been in love with Pyrrha for _years._ They’d been friends since they were kids, when she first moved to Vale and nobody else wanted to be friends with the foreign girl with the thick Mistralian accent. But Jaune had been raised that strangers were just friends you hadn’t met, and he’d sat with her at lunch and walked with her home from school. Where a group of bullies tried to pick on them, and Jaune was the first to learn that Pyrrha was _amazing._

She was the toughest, smartest, most athletic girl in their class, and after she effortlessly _thrashed_ those bullies, everyone else quickly realized that she was a lot more than just a girl with an accent. And as they grew up, it became apparent that Pyrrha was also _beautiful,_ and yet… she had always been friends with Jaune. Really close friends, the kind that did everything together, and one night, while they were filling out college applications in Jaune’s bedroom, he glanced over to Pyrrha, chewing on a pen as she tried to copy down codes for sending her test scores, he realized: he wanted to go to the same college she did. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He finally realized what had been true for a while: he was 100% totally and madly in love with her.

But he was her best friend! They’d shared _everything,_ and he knew she didn’t have feelings for him like that. She was _Pyrrha,_ she surely had her sights set much higher than him. So he’d realized that he had to disengage. Had to get away from her before he ruined everything. But then he realized, he couldn’t. Even trying to avoid Pyrrha, he just… couldn’t.

Which got worse when they’d both gotten into their dream college. Pyrrha because, well, of course she did, and Jaune because Pyrrha’s amazing tutoring and study sessions got even Jaune’s college application portfolio into a halfway-decent shape. But that made Jaune realize that he wouldn’t have the mercy of a distance friendship. And so… Jaune made the decision that he had no choice but to _suppress_ his emotions. To convince himself that he _wasn’t_ in love with Pyrrha. 

But over the past weeks…

He couldn’t _stop_ thinking about her. About her… her _body._ He’d close his eyes and he’d envision her naked (not hard to imagine: so deep was their trust, she barely wore _clothes_ when he was over), beckoning him to her. He dreamed of her in the shower or that he’d wake up with her in his bed, under his covers, and he’d glance down… he couldn’t even _blink_ without remembering her scent, her laugh, the sparkle in her emerald eyes… all the things that made him love her so dearly.

And it was getting worse. Worse and worse and worse. Sleep meant a dozen dreams of Pyrrha _throwing_ herself at him. His heart _thudded_ as if to burst just by looking at her. The feeling of her breasts—her _breath—_ on his skin felt like he’d burst into flames. And his poor _dick…_

He didn’t know it was _possible_ to get this erect. And worse, that he couldn’t get it _down._ Masturbation wasn’t helping, particularly because of how hard it was to masturbate about anything _other_ than Pyrrha (and he couldn’t… she’d be so _disgusted_ if she ever learned!), but he seemed to recover faster than he ever did as a teenager. Biologically, this was _insane._ But it was his life.

And what made it even worse was that Pyrrha was being _such_ a good friend! He was so stressed about Organic Chem, and Pyrrha knew it, and not only had she scheduled a bunch of study sessions with him, she’d been practically _showering_ him in little pick-me-ups! Just today, she’d brought him some brownies. A few days earlier, it had been cookies. Or she brought him dinner. Pyrrha was a _saint,_ an honest-to-God _saint,_ and he didn’t deserve her on his best day and _certainly_ did not deserve her now.

But as he drove over to her house (and it was such a nice house—Pyrrha's Aunt Glynda was letting her stay rent-free while she was at college!) his penis seemed to just _know_ how close he was to the object of his irrepressible desire. He groaned as he staggered out, he had had to strap the damn thing down, but the thought of seeing Pyrrha… her face… her _smile…_ as weird and horrible and _fucking insane_ as everything had been… his heart leapt as he pictured it.

* * *

She’d only just finished creating the potion-laced smoothie when the doorbell rang. She hastily rushed Nora out to the garden, but doing so, she quickly caught a glance of herself in the mirror—oh no, she looked _terrible!_ She had to- but Jaune was- oh no, oh no, everything was already wrong!

No. No, breathe. That’s what she had to do. Breathe.

She took a moment to stabilize herself, put on a big smile, and welcome Jaune to her home. She could do this. She could-

Oh no, she couldn’t! But she… AGH!

Jaune always did this to her! Her heart was beating like _crazy_ as she walked to the door. Oh, she needed to lean on the wall and catch her breath. He was just so- so- he was just so amazing!

She’d never forget, her first day at school in a whole different country, with a different language and customs and kids who immediately knew she was just a shy weirdo. But not Jaune. Jaune just saw someone who needed a friend. Because that’s who he was. He’d stuck by her every day after that, hearing her vent her stresses about the sky-high expectations everybody put on her. His was the shoulder she leaned on when she felt overwhelmed by the world, both the normal world of school and sports and the secret world of magic. While fake friends tried to latch onto her for their own gain, Jaune had never asked anything from her other than to be her friend. He always understood, always was there for her. She never stood a _chance._

And then he got _hot!_ Which was so unfair!

But she had to breathe. Had to focus. This was a new attempt, and she was sure that this one, this one, _finally_ would work. So she took another breath… and opened the door.

“Hey Pyr!” he said, cheerfully, and her heart _melted,_ “You ready for some more last-minute cramming?”

“You know it!” she replied, wearing the fakest smile she’d ever had in her life. Because her mind was just thinking of the word _cramming_ in the sense of _cramming your rock-hard cock up my wet, needy pussy you fucking Adonis-_

Ooooookay, she needed to _calm the fuck down._ “Hey Jaune,” she said, desperately trying to not sound weird as she led him to her living room, “I actually had an idea to help us study—I found this recipe for smoothies that’s supposed to be really good for helping memory and focus, so I made us a batch!”

And he gave her that grateful smile that made her panties _drop._ “Oh, neat! Man, Pyr, you’re so amazing, you think of _everything!”_

Right now, she was thinking of tearing that hoodie off and running her tongue up and down those _stupidly_ chiseled abs, but… all she had to do was give him the potion. Give him the potion and she’d _finally_ get what she’d been after for far too many years.

She presented the smoothie to him. It looked… unappetizing. Green and fibrous, but… that’s how healthy things looked, right? Jaune certainly didn’t seem to think anything was odd about it—she’d even checked that the pulsing magenta light coming from within it was only visible to her witch sight. And then he wrapped his lips around the straw… and _slurped it up._

And then, suddenly, he sat back in his chair.

“J-Jaune?” she asked suddenly worried, “Is everything-”

“P-Pyrrha,” he croaked, “Gotta- gotta leave, gotta-”

“Jaune! Are you okay!”

“You hhhhave to llllleave, Pyrrha, you _ohhhhhhhhh,_ ” and then he looked up at her, his eyes clouded in lust, that magenta light now pulsing behind his pupils.

And then he _leapt_ on her.

Pyrrha shrieked, half alarm, but also half delight, as he _ripped_ her blouse open and tore her bra off. His hands mauled her tits and Pyrrha _loved_ the way he was so rough with her. He was so strong, so… so _manly_ as he took her for his own. He forced his tongue down her throat as he shredded her skirt and tore his own jeans apart. He didn’t have time to wait, _she_ didn’t have time to wait as his dick practically _burst_ forth… and then he _rammed_ it into her.

It was brutal and animalistic and _oh so good!_ Pyrrha had never had anything more than her slender little fingers in there, but Jaune _smashed_ her little pussy with his rock-hard dick. It was enormous! As big as she’d hoped, as big as she’d dreamed! And he thrust with a furious _need_ to mate with her, like she was the only hope of repopulating the human race.

Her orgasms were uncountable. Her mind was too frazzled to focus and his fucking just too forceful for her to take a moment to even begin to catch her breath. He had no words for her, just raw snarling and grunting, something deep and primal, as he sated his need on her body.

It was _perfect._ Everything she’d ever prayed for, and then she felt his thrusts get tighter, closer, and then… _ohhhh,_ he _flooded_ her pussy with his… with his…

Whoa… Pyrrha’s head started to swim. Something… something wasn’t… _ohhhhhhh_ she could feel some _potent_ magic flow through her. But it was good magic. Magic that made her feel light and silly, like her heart could just burst and her brain could just float away.

She loved Jaune, she thought with a giggle. Loved, loved, loved, _loved_ Jaune! Wasn’t he just the most perfect, wonderful, desirable, amazing, perfect, fuckable man to ever live? Wouldn’t it just make so much sense to give up everything she ever wanted in life to be his personal sex slave? She just loved him so much, she’d be so much happier if her life had no other purpose than taking care of the love of her life!

And as she felt his dick get harder again in her, she grinned, realizing that she could “take care” of him in a _very_ specific, and fun!, way right now!

* * *

Ohhhh…

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…

Jaune… wasn’t sure where he was. Or what was going on. He had a… headache? Was that it? He felt… weird. He was on the floor, and… was he at Pyrrha’s? What had happened with that _smoothie?_

He felt something wet press against his face. A tongue? Pyrrha? Was it-

Nope, it was Nora, Pyrrha’s pet goat. Jaune spat as he wiped the goat slobber off his face and… looked around… the place…

Pyrrha’s house had been trashed.

And like, _trashed._ The couch and all three chairs had been shattered to bits, so had the table and the ottoman. There were… they looked like _claw marks_ in the walls and… oh no, oh no, _what the hell had just happened?_

“So… you’re awake?”

He stared at Nora. “Did...”

“Yes, I talk. You’re not insane. I’m a familiar, Pyrrha’s a witch, I have to explain _a lot of things_ in kind of a hurry, so just take everything I say as true, okay?”

“Did… you just talk?” he asked, lamely.

The goat stared at him, in a way he didn’t realize a goat _could_ stare at a person. He realized he might be the first person in history to ever be condescended to by a goat. “...Yes. Anyways, you just-”

“You can _talk?”_

“Okay, new rule!” and then Nora headbutted him.

“Ow!”

“You’re going to just listen to what I have to say and _then_ you can decide if you’re going crazy or not! So! Pyrrha’s a witch, I’m her familiar. Magic is, obviously, real. And you’ve been dosed to the gills on love potions that _apparently_ hit the tipping point last week when you drank a lust potion-laced smoothie, _and_ you were apparently so saturated in love magic that you were basically a walking love potion for anyone who, um, ‘encountered your fluids,’ let’s say.”

“Wait… what?”

“Yeah, so… Pyrrha’s kind of… also now crazy overdosed on love potion and it’s not revers-”

“LAST WEEK?”

“Oh, yeah, you’ve been doing it nonstop for-”

“A WEEK?”

“Yeah, I gotta say, even I’m impressed that-”

“OUR FINAL WAS...” he did some quick math, “FUCK! YESTERDAY!”

Nora looked at him incredulously. “Magic is real, you’ve been dosed by a love potion, and you fucked Pyrrha for an entire week, is that _really_ what you’re choosing to focus on?”

He whirled on the goat, about to explain how he would freak out about each and every one of those issues _one at a time,_ but then he heard a familiar, but sing-song voice. He turned and saw…

Oh dear lord, his imagination had not prepared him for how amazing Pyrrha looked naked.

“Oh Jaune~” she trilled, and then giggled in the _sexiest_ way he’d ever heard, “My li’l cunny’s feeling lonely without your _big, hard cock_ to keep it company. See?” and then she reached down with her hands to spread her labia open and show how wet she was.

Ok.

So maybe there were things a lot more important than his final to freak out about right now.

But maybe there were some things way more important than freaking out right now.

And maybe he was going to do those things, right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for the idea and feedback on this chapter! She was the one who suggested Goat Nora, and it just -works- imo.
> 
> Best of luck to anyone who still has finals! You've got this!


	28. A Reliable Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolo 123 requested a story with a married Weiss intrigued by stories she's been hearing about Jaune

Weiss glanced at the now-signed paperwork in front of her. It wasn’t a particularly impressive stack, considering what she had to deal with as CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. In a normal day, she had to untangle years of prejudice and bad practices, butting heads with just about everyone her father had ever hired. But that was worthwhile work, and, besides, _this_ paperwork was for something personal.

“Alright, that should be the last of them!” Neon Katt, her body woman, cheered as she picked up the stack and slid it into an envelope. “Congratulations, by the end of the day, your Huntress’s license will be _renewed!”_

“Thank you, Neon,” Weiss smiled. Not just at the pleasant idea of going back into the field, getting the chance to show Ruby that her skills _had not_ slacked, but she also smiled from Neon’s cheerfulness. It was something Ruby had taught her, before they were married, before they were even _dating,_ back when they were students at Beacon, that there was something good about having positive people in her life. And with Neon’s cheer at work and Ruby’s unstoppable optimism at home, well, Weiss felt like she was better equipped to face all the challenges of the world than she ever thought she could be. “Glad to hear that I’ll have my certification back by tomorrow.”

“You know...” and Neon gave her a teasing grin, _“most_ CEOs spend their vacations on their yachts, not monster hunting.”

Weiss waved it off, good naturedly, “We’ve actually got an old Beacon friend joining us for our little trip, and I know he and Ruby would give me no end of grief if they had to babysit me while I waited for my license to activate.”

“Wait, he? I thought you’d be vacationing with Blake or Yang or Penny, who could-” and then it seemed to click what Weiss was implying, “Wait, you and Ruby are spending your vacation with _Jaune Arc?_ Whoa, Weiss, didn’t know you and Ruby were into that,” she said with an aggravating grin.

“Please, Neon,” she rolled her eyes, “He’s an old friend, and a dear one. It’ll be good to spend time with him.”

But Neon just shot her a confused look. “Wait, seriously?” she asked, and it was Weiss’s turn to be confused. “You’re having Jaune over for a week and it’s not to… _you know.”_

“I don’t know what signals my wife may have given you, but-”

“Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa!” she waved her hands in alarm, “It’s not Ruby! She’d never, I mean, she’s _crazy_ about you. No, I heard it from Nebula, from Shade? You ever know her?”

“Leader of Team NDGO?”

Neon nodded. “Yeah, like, she told me, she and her team once were doing a mission, happened to run into Jaune in this little backwater village in Vacuo—he’d been tracking some, I dunno, whatever his whole thing with the secret magical women is? Well, anyways, they bumped into Jaune, one thing led to another, they got drinks, and, well...”

She knew Neon was only trailing off to amplify Weiss’s curiosity, but she couldn’t deny she’d succeeded. “Well… what?”

Neon looked from left to right as though looking for eavesdroppers, then got in close to whisper. “Jaune did the whole team. All four of them. Nebula said she couldn’t _walk_ straight the next day. Guy’s a _beast,_ and Nebula said if he wasn’t so damn hard to track down, she would have done whatever she had to to tie him down.”

“Well, I certainly...” she tried to find a good word to use, but couldn’t, “I’m happily married, Neon, and I suspect my wife and I will much prefer the company of our _friend_ rather than… anything like that.”

Neon nodded, “Of course, ma’am, but...” and she looked at her impishly, “if you do try it out, be sure to tell me _all_ about it.”

* * *

Weiss tried to put the conversation out of her mind. Neon trended to the ridiculous as often as not, and, really, it was inappropriate to think of her friend like that. Not the least of which because he was _her wife’s_ best friend. And she was happily married! Very happily married! And very happy with their sex life!

Ugh, she just _knew_ Neon would find this hilarious. Weiss scuffed her shoe on the floor. The worst part was, she _was_ happy in her marriage and with her sex life. If she was _un_ happy, there would be something she could change to address it and not be… weirdly excited about the thought of a threesome with her wife and her school friend. But the idea… and the fact that he could, apparently, take _all four_ of the NDGO girls—when _Yang_ had literally told her that Dew was _too much for her—_ well, that happened to just really get her going!

She and Ruby had had amazing sex last night, and the worst part was, she knew both of them were burning off the excitement of seeing Jaune. Ruby, because she was excited to see her friend again and Ruby translated any and all forms of happiness into her libido, and Weiss because… the thought of Jaune taking the two of them was really turning her on.

This was so stupid. She wasn’t a hormone-fueled teenager anymore, she was a _CEO,_ a grown up with adult responsibilities, _like her marriage vows._ She glanced over to Ruby, hopping from one foot to the next, like if something didn’t happen soon, she would go rushing out of the airport lobby to find something to do. And then her eyes lit up like beacons and Weiss swiveled to see where she was looking.

He had a beard now. And a long scar down his right arm, but she was much more attentive to the beard. It suited him, in her opinion, and with the armor, the sword at his side, and that casual confidence of a man who knew what he was capable of—he very much looked like the sort of Huntsman Weiss could only assume he imagined himself to be when he first came to Beacon.

And yeah… _fuck_ he looked hot.

Ruby was ecstatic to see her friend again, and she shot forward as fast as her Semblance would let her, tackling him into a fierce hug, filling the room with the lovely fragrance of roses, and pointing at his beard excitedly. He seemed just as thrilled to see her, and really, it’d been years since either of them had been in the same room as Jaune. He looked up as Weiss approached, and gave her a warm smile that she was happy to reciprocate as she pulled him into her own quick hug.

Atlesian culture was much less about touching and hugging other people, but Ruby had rubbed off on her. And, she had to admit, it did feel nice to have those strong arms wrapped around her and-

She froze, realizing where her mind was going, and slowly disengaged from the hug. Maybe there was some wisdom in keeping things a little distant, the Atlesian way. “It’s good to see you, Jaune,” she said, and it was the honest truth. Even with her mind going to Yang’s personal gutter, it was good to see him. Though she was never as close to him as Ruby was back at Beacon, Weiss considered Jaune a dear friend, and she’d missed him when they’d parted ways after graduation.

There was no avoiding it, she had to go to Atlas to take care of her family problems, and he stayed in Vale to pursue his quest, but she still wished there had been some way to stay in each others’ life more than the rare scroll calls they shared.

“Jaune!” Ruby shouted excitedly, "I hope you're not too tired from your flight, cause we've already got a mission lined up and it's AWESOME! And you'll get to see White Rose 3.0 in _action!"_

"We're still developing it!" Weiss quickly cut in, knowing that Jaune was the unquestioned master of the team-up attack, "So if you have any-"

"It's _so cool!"_ Ruby gushed, "And I'm not supposed to tell you anything about it so it's a surprise, but I've _got_ to tell you that-"

“So!” he gave Weiss a roguish, heartbeat-quickening grin, “I guess we have to get going and find something to distract her with before Ruby tells me everything she's not supposed to.”

Weiss couldn't resist giving him a roguish, almost _flirtatious_ smile of her own. "I suppose we have to," she said, and Ruby eagerly hustled them back home, eagerly listing off restaurants he _had_ to check out for dinner tonight. But even as Jaune's focus shifted to laughing and joking with Ruby, she was damned if even his casual glances at her weren't pulling at her heart, and... elsewhere.

* * *

Gods, she had _missed_ Jaune.

Having him around just made everything… just _better._ Ruby was happier, she was happier, showing him around Mantle made her remember all the little things she loved about her town. She’d forgotten how close they’d gotten, as friends, back when they were on their adventures. They seemed to slip back into their old friendship, like Jaune had only been gone for a few weeks and not years.

Especially because they were in the field again.

Weiss hadn’t used her Beacon skills in the field in _years._ Yes, she still sparred regularly, with her wife or Neon, and sometimes gave a demonstration to some of her board members, to show that the CEO was more than just a paper-pusher, but the realities of the field were just so much more… _thrilling_ than a staged duel in the arena. She was proud to show that she hadn’t lost a step, even as Ruby and Jaune were showing her firsthand that they were _professional_ slayers of Grimm.

Would the Weiss who first came to Beacon ever imagine a day where she was _proud_ to be keeping up with Ruby and Jaune? She couldn’t _imagine_ how her younger self would react if she somehow could see this future.

They’d spent the day clearing out a Boarbatusk nest (memories of that first year in Vale swirling through her mind), and the three of them took down an elder Teryx on their way back to camp. All told, a good day’s hunting, though even _thinking_ that phrase made Weiss shudder to remember Professor Port.

But with work done, the rest of the day was just spent preparing dinner (surprisingly lavish, especially with Jaune’s help!) and chatting, sharing stories, gossiping, and making Weiss feel like Jaune had never actually left their lives.

“So, what does Ozpin have you up to, now?” Ruby asked, poking the fire with a stick.

Jaune chuckled. “You know that’s all hush-hush business. Your uncle gave me a pretty good description of what would happen if I ever betrayed the old man’s trust.”

Weiss sipped her hot cocoa, enjoying the sound of their voices, the leaves fluttering in the night wind, and the shrill cry of cicadas. This was… this was good. Weiss was happy with her life, her marriage, her friends, and she didn’t need to spoil it on some dumb rumor she’d heard from Neon.

At least, that was what Weiss thought at first. Ruby, it seemed, had burned out all her energy in the sheer excitement of hanging out with her best friend, and started to begin to fall asleep as the sun set. As she yawned, she _insisted_ that she didn’t want to call it a night early, not if it would make Weiss have to go to bed early, too.

But she’d told Ruby she wouldn’t mind at all if Ruby called it an early night. She’d just chat with Jaune and… not try to think about how _handsome_ he looked with his chiseled features made even more striking in the flickering firelight. He was a rugged man, someone who was at home in the wilderness. So different from the world Weiss inhabited. No one in their circles crossed paths; it was like she was stepping into another world...

And all those fantasies seemed so much _clearer_ now.

Weiss blushed, realizing that the adrenaline from hunting must be getting her libido going, and she needed to tune it down _before_ she said something very regrettable.

The two of them sat around the fire, talking about their lives, on topics that Weiss was very careful to keep low key. Without Ruby’s high energy, there was a lot of space for silence, but it was a good silence. Time spent watching the fire, seeing the light flickering, hearing the occasional _pop_ of the logs, and just spending time to _think._

But thinking… was kind of a bad idea.

“I heard an interesting story about you from Neon...”

She’d said it out loud. Without thinking, without realizing it until she heard her own voice in the night air. Couldn’t keep it bottled up any longer, and now she _had_ to go forward and just _say it._ Jaune looked up, intrigued but not startled or anything. Just a little bemused, clearly with no idea what she was about to say, what had _obsessed_ her for the past two days.

“You’d met up with Team NDGO in Vacuo, and, she said, you traveled with them?”

“Oh.” He blushed and looked away, “I… know there’s some stories about that, but I really didn’t… it wasn’t what people are saying. I’m just friends with, um, the team.”

“The _whole_ team?” she asked, trying to sound teasing but really coming off as sincere.

“I… Weiss, what did you, um...”

She froze. This was… this was insanity, but… well, now or never… “I heard you did the whole team,” she blurted out.

Jaune paled, then blushed again, an even more furious red than before. “It was just… it was just a one night stand, not like it-”

“You did _four women_ in _one night_ and you’re acting _bashful_ about it?”

“I was lonely and… and I’d rather not talk about it,” Jaune replied, angrily.

Weiss realized she’d pushed Jaune too far, and she immediately felt guilty. “...Sorry,” she admitted, “it just… sounded like a good story.”

Jaune sighed. “No, you’re fine, I just… People _think_ I had some great conquest, but really… it’s lonely out in the wilds. And when I see what you and Ruby have, the life you two have built together… it’s hard not to get jealous.”

Suddenly, there was a great switching of gears as Weiss's own obsession dissipated and she was struck by a pang of deep sympathy for her friend.

Jaune never got over his partner’s death. Losing Pyrrha had been a blow to all of them, and Weiss _dearly_ missed her late friend, but Jaune… Jaune never recovered from it. Some of his spark had gone, and while he was still their kind, dear friend, she could tell that he never stopped wearing his pain. And isolation had only made it worse.

“Jaune, I just...” Weiss searched for her words, “I want you to know… Ruby and I, we both love you very much, and we… we care for you. So much. And if you need us—need anything _from_ us,” she corrected herself, “don’t hesitate to ask. For _anything.”_

And Jaune… illuminated by the firelight, Weiss could see a weak smile cross his face. And it meant _everything_ to her.

* * *

Weiss woke up before Ruby (hardly a surprise), but not before Jaune. 

He was already brewing coffee as Weiss, bleary eyed in the early morning light, yawned and greeted him. Last night had been… a little awkward, but it had reminded Weiss that Jaune was their friend, but also… that he was suffering, in his own way. She wished there was something they could do to help him out.

As they got breakfast ready, she heard Ruby slowly shuffle out of her tent, awkwardly trying to fix her bedhead and rub the sleep out of her eyes. Weiss almost had to laugh—she surely looked like Ruby did now when she emerged for coffee, and it was hard to _imagine_ that there was someone other than her wife that Weiss trusted enough to let them see her in such a rough state.

But Jaune… she trusted Jaune. There was a sort of intimacy there, already, and it was hard not to see that, even with the years in between their last meeting in person, he was still someone they were so very close to.

After breakfast, Jaune went to fetch more water for them (they hadn’t anticipated they’d find and take out the nest on their first day, so they had a few days to just laze about the campsite, taking it easy), as Jaune and Ruby cleaned the dishes.

“Hey, Weiss...” Ruby’s voice, awkward and nervous, suddenly cut through the morning air.

Oh no.

Ruby was a _very_ perceptive woman, and if anyone had caught on that Weiss was having… inappropriate thoughts about her best friend, it would be Ruby.

Shame bloomed on her cheeks, the realization that she had _hurt_ the love of her life, her dearest companion. “What is it, Ruby?” she asked, trying to conceal her guilt.

“I just… have you noticed that Jaune… seems really sad?”

There was a moment of relief that came over Weiss, like she’d narrowly escaped getting caught (even though she hadn’t _done_ anything!), but it was matched by an equal sense of remorse. Because Ruby was perceptive, and she was right.

“I was just wondering if… if you two might have talked about it a bit, last night. If you know what might be going on with him.”

“He… it’s hard for him,” she said, timidly, still feeling a bit like she was still on the hook, “to see us so happy, being married and having a happy home life while he’s constantly traveling. He’s lonely, and we’re… not.”

“Oh...” Ruby responded sadly, then she looked back to Weiss, “So, do you think a threesome would help him feel-”

 _“RUBY!”_ Weiss sputtered, unable to believe how casually Ruby was suggesting the very thing Weiss had been struggling with for the past few days!

“What?”

“You can’t- you can’t seriously be thinking that we’d- we’d- _we’re married!”_ She gave Ruby her most scandalized look… that quickly collapsed before Ruby’s skeptical gaze. Lowering her eyes, she admitted, “Okay, I might have been… thinking about it, too.”

“Yeah, no _duh,_ I’ve been thinking about it,” she gave Weiss a sly grin, “And don’t think I haven’t noticed you checking out how _hot_ he’s gotten since Beacon.”

Weiss laughed, relieved to _finally_ have it out in the open and to know that her wife was entirely on the same page as her. She gave Ruby a teasing slap on the behind. “You’ve been thinking about cheating on your wife? Naughty girl!”

“It’s not cheating if you’re right there with me!” Ruby teased back, “And so long as we _both_ get our fill, I don’t think it’ll cause any marital problems.”

How had Weiss found someone so cheerful, so straightforward, so able to just punch right through the problems Weiss always struggled with? If she had just gone to Ruby when she first started feeling so conflicted, she would have sidestepped all of her problems!

But... she still had some anxieties.

“How do we…" she asked, searching for her words, "what’s the delicate way of… _inviting_ someone into one’s marriage?”

“I think we just have to go up and _tell_ him. Tell him that we care for him and want him to be happy. Besides,” she gave Weiss a quick peck, “what man _wouldn’t_ jump at the chance to score with the both of us?”

Weiss smiled back. “Sounds like a plan.”

“I wasn’t team leader for nothing.”

She heard the sound of Jaune returning to camp, carrying the water. Ruby quickly signaled to Weiss using their old Team RWBY hand signals— _you take lead, I’ll sneak around behind—_ and Weiss nodded her affirmation.

Go time.

She walked over to where their target was dropping off the now full containers of water. Resisting an urge to lick her lips as she saw his muscles flex, a thin sheen of sweat on them as he hefted the containers onto their camping table. 

“Jaune,” Weiss said, watching as Ruby carefully snuck up behind him, “I think we have something we… need to talk about.”

“Oh?” he looked up, eyes compassionate, completely unaware of what he was walking into.

“You’ve been so lonely, haven’t you?” Ruby purred seductively, her arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, “You just need to remember how many people _love_ you… and how _much_ they love you.”

“Ruby, Weiss, what are you-”

But Weiss stopped his words with a sudden, lunging kiss. She had to stand on her tiptoes to do it, but it was _worth_ it. It was- it was… _fireworks._ It was a shocking kiss, the sort that made her heart beat faster, her head feel light, and her whole _body_ tingle.

Releasing him from her kiss, Weiss looked up into Jaune’s dazed, surprised eyes, and smiled.

“Jaune… we care for you. Both of us. We care for you _so much,_ and we want… we want you to get to experience what our relationship is like.”

“What- what do you mean?” he asked, mind clearly not caught up with his eyes.

“She wants you to fuck us, silly,” Ruby teased, hugging her best friend tightly, “Let you see just how much we love you and how important you are to us.”

Jaune’s eyes were still wide and uncomprehending, and Weiss had to giggle at how confused he was. “We’ve been thinking about this all trip, Jaune… not just meaningless sex, we want to show you that we _love_ you, that we’ll do _an-y-thing,”_ she drew out the syllables, “that makes you happy.”

He looked to Weiss, a sudden look of vulnerability on his face. “Do you… do you really want this?” he asked.

“More than _anything,”_ Ruby replied.

“Seeing you smile would make anything worth it,” Weiss told him, “But I also heard you managed to blow Team NDGO’s _minds,_ so...”

Jaune couldn’t suppress his grin at that. “Yeah, well… I hope I live up to expectations.”

Weiss licked her lips as she started to disrobe. “Oh, I’m sure you will,” she purred, “But Jaune… I want you to take me like I’m _not_ a prissy princess. I want you to take me in the dirt like an- _Oh!”_

Jaune had surged forward, roughly pushing Weiss to the ground and tearing her clothes off. He was so… so rough! It was incredible, his hands crudely shredding her outfit.

Glancing away from the _beast_ that was assailing her, Weiss caught sight of Ruby, also disrobing, but contenting herself to watch. She was fingering herself as Jaune started to maul Weiss’s breasts, feeling so small and compact in his big, strong hands.

“Oh, _Jaune!”_ she cried, “Your hands feel so good!”

“Well if you like _this,”_ he laughed, taking one hand from her chest and using it to passionately rub her clit, “you’ll _love_ this!”

Oh wow.

Jaune’s hands were _magic._ Weiss had been spending the past few _days_ in a constant state of near-arousal, so she was already pretty ready, but Jaune flicked her bud and flipped her switch, and now she was _raring_ to go.

“Oh, oh, ohhhhhhhh,” she moaned, her eyes rolling upwards as she was helpless before his assault.

“And I’m sure Nebula told you _all about_ this...” and with some inexplicable _twist_ of his fingers, Weiss gasped, crying out in surprise as her arousal _spiked_ and her pussy clenched, desperate to find something to fill her up.

“Oh, gods, Jaune, _fuck! ME!”_

“Holy _shit,_ Jaune!” Ruby gasped, “Could you do that back at _Beacon?”_

He only gave a slight smirk that made Weiss (and likely Ruby too) lament how many missed chances they’d had over the past years to get to this point.

But no use worrying about the past, not when Jaune’s dick was revealed, and Weiss was babbling incoherently, too _horny_ to do much more than beg, squirming in the dirt as she lusted for his touch.

And then he delivered.

With a squeal of delight, Weiss looked over to Ruby’s approving gaze. Gods above, she was the best wife _ever!_

But Jaune was also pretty high on Weiss’s rankings right now, proving Neon’s report to be, if anything, _understating_ how good he was! Weiss had little experience with men, but Jaune was busy reaffirming the _hell_ out of her bisexuality. And she knew _exactly_ how to thank him for it...

“Call me,” she gasped, “Call me ‘Snow Angel,’ Jaune!”

“Oh!” he moaned, “Oh yes, yes, you’re my Snow Angel, you’ve _uhn,_ always been my Snow Angel!”

Weiss moaned in shared delight as he kept thrusting into her. But then she heard Ruby’s voice cut in. “This is too hot to just _watch,”_ she giggled, “Honey, do you mind helping me out?”

Her lovely wife’s sweet pussy was now revealed to Weiss as Ruby sat on her face. Eager to make this a shared affair, Weiss set to pleasuring Ruby, loving the taste of her pussy juices as her tongue eagerly sought out her clit.

As Weiss lapped at her wife’s snatch, feeling Jaune _filling_ her pussy, she could hear the two of them noisily making out as they all strove to reach their climaxes!

It was _everything_ Weiss had been fantasizing about. Jaune was so strong and masterful, a man of the woods, an uncivilized _brute_ who was smashing her tender liitle pussy, remaking her into _his_ woman with his cock, while kissing her wife so tenderly and lovingly that Weiss wanted to just melt into a puddle. There was just so much love and adoration going about them that Weiss couldn’t _believe_ her good fortune that she had such _wonderful_ people in her life!

She was so weak before him, so delicate, that Weiss couldn’t even try to stave off her orgasm. It came upon her suddenly, making her scream into her wife’s pussy, making Ruby giggle as she ground her slit against Weiss’s overwhelmed face. She could hear her wife joking to Jaune about how easy she was, about how he should have done this to her back when they were students! Oh, he should have! He should have thrown her to the floor when she was being such a bitch and taught her a lesson!

Ruby’s dirty talk and Weiss’s frantically grasping pussy seemed to be gaining back the upper hand, though, as Jaune’s cock _tensed_ inside her… and then released!

His thick cream flooded her, making Weiss feel like she’d been _defiled,_ and she was _so_ turned on by the thought. As Jaune and Ruby withdrew, Weiss squeezed her thighs together, enjoying the feel of his sticky cum inside her, trying to keep it from draining out. Weiss was on birth control, so it was a futile gesture, but she loved imagining it, as though Jaune was simply so rough, so _virile_ that he could overpower her contraceptive!

Ruby’s eyes were drawn to her pussy, where she had a very different thought. “Jaune… I wanna lick my wife _clean_ while you put a load in _my_ pussy too!”

Weiss giggled, “I wish we knew this was going to happen… we could have tried for a baby!”

“Mmmmm,” Ruby sighed, getting in position to eat Weiss out while invitingly wiggling her butt for Jaune’s pleasure, “that just means we’re going to have to do this _again,_ don’t we?”

As Ruby’s talented tongue went to work bringing Weiss to another orgasm, all heightened by the sight of her handsome, manly friend/lover _plowing_ her wife… she really just had to agree!

* * *

Coming back into the office, Weiss was disappointed that her vacation was over, but, at the same time, felt more energized than ever before.

As she sat down behind her desk, Neon was there in a flash, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand and a small folder full of memos she’d need to look over. It was back to work, but she was confident she had left everything in Neon’s capable hands.

“Morning boss!” Neon cheerfully saluted, “How was it going back into the field?”

“Marvelous,” Weiss sighed, glancing over the reports and taking her first sip of coffee. Vacations were good, but she _loved_ her work. The world of corporate intrigue and organization spoke to her skills more so than fieldwork did, and, remembering what the SDC had been in the hands of _other_ CEOs, she knew this was a place she could do a lot of good for the world. Which reminded her, she had to talk to Blake about the...

She realized that Neon hadn't left yet. She looked up to see that Neon had, in fact, fixed her a salacious grin. “So… anything happen that _I_ would like to hear about?”

Weiss just laughed. “Neon, please, he’s a dear friend, nothing more.” 

But then she gave Neon a wry look of her own. “Though… not to get ahead of myself, but… if you could start preparing my next vacation… I think Ruby and I would enjoy visiting Vale...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this story!


	29. Growing Desire

Pyrrha had been reading in the bed, next to her husband, when the sensation struck her. She had been reading Blake’s most recent book, an account of how she and Weiss had worked together to end the SDC’s abusive labor practices and reform their policies with the Faunus. It was good work, thorough, even if it was clearly setting up Blake’s campaign for Councilwoman. But then a familiar _urge_ hit her that couldn’t stand aside.

She really had to pee.

This was a frequent issue, especially now that there was a new life within her, one nearly ready to pop out, but, right now, was pressing right on her bladder. She put her book aside and readied herself for the now laborious task of swinging her legs off the bed and getting up to go to the bathroom.

“Need any help?”

She glanced over to Jaune, who had paused in his knitting. He’d always been the domestic one in the household, and ever since they’d first learned that parenthood was in store, he’d set to converting yarn and parental anxieties into an endless collection of scarves, caps, socks, and blankets. She smiled, feeling the warmth of his concern. “No, just have to pee. _Again,”_ she joked, saying the last part in mock-annoyance to her swollen belly. He smiled, then went back to his knitting.

He was a good husband. Beacon offered generous parental leave, and while Pyrrha hated taking Jaune out of the classroom, she dearly appreciated that she’d have him as they started their new family together. _Family._ Hard to imagine the word, but there it was. Something they would be creating, just the two of them, together.

But sentimentality could wait and _this_ could not. So she stumbled down the hall, marveling at the sensation of how much more of a nuisance a task this simple had become in the past few months. The connection she already felt with her future daughter—Brothers help her, she still did _not_ have a name yet and was this close to letting _Nora_ choose for her—was even more intense than she’d been led to believe came with motherhood, but she still was a little annoyed at how she’d sent her from being a top level tournament champion who’d personally dueled the Queen of the Grimm to making frequent, waddling trips to the bathroom.

But now that that task was finished, she caught a look of herself in the bathroom mirror. She had to admit: she was looking _damn_ good. A maternal goddess stared back at her, aflush with the glow of pregnancy; her cheeks were rosy and her hair was a full, shiny red. And, of course, as she cupped her sensitive, swollen breasts, she certainly enjoyed what pregnancy had done for her rack. Not only did they _look_ fantastic, they were so sensitive, she could nearly bring herself to orgasm just by playing with them.

A thought like that wouldn’t have come to her months ago, but it was funny how horny pregnancy had made her. All the hormones flying meant she could go from zero to soaked in the span of seconds, often triggered out of nowhere. And she was having the _naughtiest_ dreams, too, with all sorts of wild fantasies that let her wake up in a _very_ good mood. Unlike her food cravings, she rather _liked_ these urges, though perhaps it’d be easier if she just didn’t have so many?

 _Maybe the little one just wants to make sure she’s not an only child,_ she thought with a naughty giggle.

Well… maybe her daughter-to-be had the right idea, even if Pyrrha didn’t have the slightest chance of being impregnated for a little while longer. Running a hand down her body, feeling how her skin _tingled_ from the touch and imagining it was Jaune’s rough hands running over her… she bit her lip. She could already feel herself moisten as she walked back to the bedroom, reaching for the box they kept in the linen closet and finding a little something to make the night _really_ fun.

But as she sashayed (well, as best she could in her current state) back into the room, something stopped her with a powerful force. Seeing her husband lying in bed, quietly knitting… they’d been through so much together. Literal adventures, all across Remnant fighting evil and changing the face of the whole world, and now, in the quiet life they’d made together, even around their celebrity, she found herself gripped by a powerful and dear love for the man who’d changed her life in a thousand different ways. And now they were about to be parents together… she halted a sniffle. Damn hormones, they made everything more difficult than they needed to be.

She steadied herself, letting arousal win out over sentimentality, and then got his attention by jangling the two pairs of handcuffs she had in her hand.

Jaune looked up—and then his eyes boggled as he saw his naked wife holding a pair of handcuffs and realizing the only thing she could be implying. She gave him a dirty smile, licking her lips as she advanced upon him.

But it wasn’t… everything was just a little off. There was a momentary flash of concern across his face, and she knew exactly what it meant. Nearly a year ago, at the Atlas Masters Championship, before all this, she’d traded shattering blows with Ciel Soliel for nearly twenty minutes before she’d won. Across her career, she’d taken blows from hammers and rifle shot and the claws and teeth of the Grimm, all in due course. She was the Invincible Woman, but now… there was an inescapable sense of fragility around her.

Her doctor told her that there was no serious risk that came with sex in any stage of her pregnancy. Their pregnancy books even had a sidebar on which positions were best for pregnant women, and yet, even with her sudden urges, it felt like their sex was always driven by an excess of care. Like she was fragile now, like even the slightest thing could hurt her or the baby, and it never failed to make her feel paranoid and insecure, like she actually _was_ as fragile as they treated her.

“Jaune...” she started, her voice a needy purr, “I’m really horny...”

He smiled at that, putting his knitting away. And yet. She could still see the concern in his eyes. No, she had to fix that. She had to make that clear. “Jaune,” she said again, with more authority in her voice, “I’m not going to break, and...” nervousness crept through her, sudden doubts on if she was going- no, she reminded herself, she needed this. “I _need you_ to treat me like I won’t. I want you to be rough with me, Jaune, show me I can take it and _take me.”_

Whatever objections or concerns he might have still had in his mind, Jaune clearly saw how important this was to her. He got up from the bed, kissed her, one of those warm, wonderful kisses where her knees got weak and she swore he was using his Semblance on her, and took the handcuffs from her hands… and then, with a _click,_ latched them both around her wrists.

He pushed her to the bed and connected the handcuffs to the headboard, spread far enough apart to keep her arms parted, and high up enough to force her to be on her knees. They’d done this position before, but with her milk-laden boobs and swollen belly dangling beneath her, she just felt so much more helpless, and so much more turned on.

“Well, Prisoner,” Jaune said, his voice cold and superior, sending a thrill down Pyrrha’s spine, “Anything you want to say to me? Perhaps about the location of your friends?”

“I- I’ll never give,” she moaned, “Never!”

“Oh?” he asked, teasingly, “So defiant! That’s good, though, I like it when they still have a little _fight_ in them...”

She tensed, feeling as one of his hands palmed and gripped her exposed buttock. “D-do your worst,” she sneered, summoning as much defiance she could, “I’m not afraid of some spoiled, poncy offi- _ohhh!”_

He suddenly grabbed a full tit with his other hand, kneading and squeezing it mercilessly—and her hormone-soaked mind was immediately frazzled as bolts of pleasure radiated from every point his fingers gripped and squeezed her swollen breast. Just about the only thing that kept her from cumming her brains out was that it felt _too_ good, that the pleasure was so intense, it seemed to knock all her reflexes off of her rhythm.

Jaune gave a cruel laugh. “I’m sorry, what was that? I don’t think you finished.” 

“I-I…” it was legitimately difficult to regain her focus. Pregnancy had, on top of everything else, given her a hair trigger. But she wasn’t going to give in that easy! “I said, ‘do your worst!’ Just because you caaa _aaaaAAAAAAAAN OH!_ ” The finger slid into her, and the hair trigger was _confirmed,_ leaving Pyrrha seeing stars as she came. She gasped for air, struggling to keep herself from toppling forward.

“My word, prisoner,” he chuckled, “ You’re already moaning like a _whore,_ girl.”

“I’m not- I’m not-” she protested, weakly.

“Oh, but you are,” and she felt his leering eyes cut right through her, exposing her. “All this struggle, all this defiance; it’s all an act. You can’t _wait_ to tell me where all your little friends are hiding, you just resist because you’re _desperate._ Desperate to give in, to be _used_ like the horny, needy slut you are. You’re worried if you talk too soon… I won’t _fuck you_ like you need to be fucked.”

Every word felt like a slap, and it made Pyrrha hornier and hornier. “It’s not true,” she whined, impotently. “I won’t g-give in, I- I _won’t!”_ But it sounded less like defiance and more like petulance.

It was made worse as Jaune’s hand gripped her breast, teasing and squeezing her nipple, finally found what he was after. Pyrrha gasped as a spurt of milk came from her nipple and Jaune murmured, “Maybe you’re not spilling your _secrets_ yet…” 

Pyrrha whined as he removed the finger from her pussy, but then his lips latched on to her nipple. As he sucked the milk from her heavy tit, she bit her lip _hard_ and felt her eyes roll up in her head. It felt good. It felt _so_ good. “Oh- oh, please,” she moaned, “Please, please, I- I- _ohhh!”_

She came, slumping forward, but the short chain of the handcuffs leaving her dangling in midair. Jaune laughed, “Oh, you’re _not_ a needy little slut, huh? Please, tell me: why did you cum like a whore in your interrogation if you aren’t?”

“Please,” she whined, “please...”

“‘Please’ what?” he teased, “‘Please fuck me, sir?’ ‘Please ravage my tight pussy?’ ‘Please use me like a bitch in heat?’ Which is it, prisoner?”

She didn’t have words, the shame and humiliation, coupled with the undeniable _need_ left her moaning, her hands struggling to free themselves to- to… to break out? To escape? Or to let one hand squeeze her milky tits while the other shoved as many fingers into her twat as she could fit?

Suddenly, a hand gripped her hair and yanked her head up. “I asked you a question, slut! Answer it!”

“I- I-”

He threw her head back down. “Answer me!”

“I want your dick!” she squealed, “I need it! I need your cock! Please, sir, please!”

He was silent a moment, and Pyrrha panicked that she’d answered wrong. That she’d angered him, and now she wouldn’t get any cock. But then Jaune’s hand gently ran down her back, every inch of her skin electric with anticipation and need. “That’s a good girl,” he said, “A very good girl. It feels _good_ to be honest, doesn’t it? So good...”

Oh, it was true! So true! It felt so good to be praised, to be his good girl.

“And now you want to be good for me… and tell me where your friends are hiding...” A momentary panic surged through Pyrrha. She- she couldn’t! They were all counting on her to- “And then I’ll reward you...” Jaune whispered and all thought of her responsibilities collapsed.

“They- they’re at Haven,” she whined, “They’re at Haven! Please, I’ll tell you anything, please, just, please, _fuck me!”_

His laugh was as cruel as it was erotic. “Haven? My, my, we hadn’t even suspected Haven… if you hadn’t _broken_ so easily, we might never have caught them...”

Shame bloomed on her face, but the guilt she felt was nothing when her pussy felt so wet and empty. “P-please,” she begged, “I- I did what you asked...”

She moaned as Jaune’s hands gripped and kneaded her ass cheeks. “You did, didn’t you...” her heart was pounding in her chest, the desperate hope that he’d take care of her making her almost delirious, “I suppose you’ve earned a treat.”

Even before her heart could leap with joy, Pyrrha felt his thick, powerful cock slide right into her wet snatch. It stuffed her, scrambling her brain as her words turned to incoherent squeals and gurgles. And then he started _thrusting,_ her fat titties and pregnant belly swinging as he rocked her against the wall. 

“Don’t worry,” he soothed, “your friends will be joining you soon once I’ve captured them.”

“Oh _yes!”_ she cried in ecstatic need, “C-capture them! B-break those RWBY s-sluts like you- _ugh-_ like you broke me!”

There was a hitch in his thrusts when she said the name “RWBY,” but he quickly caught himself. “Gods, you _enjoy_ betraying them, don’t you? You’re picturing them succumbing to me right now!”

Gods, she was! “Yes!” she cried, “You’re b-breaking them in half on your dick! They’re losing their minds to your cock and you’re- you’re _fucking their brains out!”_ His thrusts became faster, harder, pounding her against the wall and driving her to incoherence. “We never stood a chance against you! N-nev- N- Nev- NEVERAAAAAAGH!”

She screamed, feeling as Jaune’s thrusts _halted_ as he shook with his own orgasm, flooding her pussy with his cum. Panting and gasping, she collapsed, once more dangling from the headboard, tongue lolling out of her mouth and every neuron in her brain sparking and fizzing as she struggled to hold onto anything resembling a thought.

As she slowly game back to something resembling consciousness, Jaune unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Pyrrha. Gently, he helped her lie down in the bed, and she looked up at him, blushing bashfully like he always did after they did anything this kinky. Words weren’t coming to her yet, but she smiled at him, a gentle smile that he returned, making Pyrrha feel almost as good as her orgasm did.

Almost.

He stroked her hair. “Can I get you anything? A drink of water?”

“N-nuh- nuh-” her tongue was still too thick and unresponsive, so she had to shake her head _no._

He smiled, a small surge in pride at his ability to turn the Invincible Woman’s brains to mush from pure, electric pleasure. He kissed her on the forehead, and she cooed happily, feeling exhaustion rise up around her. At that moment, the baby _kicked_ and Pyrrha giggled, letting her arms cradle her belly, reassuring her future daughter that all was well and all was good.

And then she went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	30. In Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had a number of requests for including Saphron and Terra into the story from a few different requestors. Kind of merged ideas together and let it evolve on its own into becoming this.

For years, Terra had thought she was asexual.

When all her girlfriends were talking about boys, Terra couldn’t understand what all the fuss was about. She’d learned about lesbians, but girls didn’t seem that appealing either. People were great, Terra had plenty of close friends, but dating? She was fine without that, and she _certainly_ didn’t want to see _anybody_ naked.

It had made high school an awkward experience, especially as her peers weren’t quite sure what to make of her while the rest of them were discovering their burgeoning sexualities, but once Terra went off to college to get her degree in engineering, she had found that it wasn’t hard to find peers who didn’t judge her for preferring to keep things platonic. And Terra learned she was okay with herself, and finally felt like she was who she thought she was.

And then she met Saphron.

Saphron had moved to Argus from a small town in Vale, and she had a way about her that made her everyone’s friend. As such, Terra couldn’t help but get pulled into her orbit. From there, her social gravity just pulled them closer and closer until Terra, without realizing how it happened, was now one of Saphron’s closest friends.

Outgoing. Friendly. Sometimes, a bit of a ditz, but that just made her more adorable. Terra couldn’t get _enough_ of Saphron, and for the first time in her life, she was falling to pieces trying to figure out how to just talk to someone. Fretting about her outfit—if it was cute enough, if she might seem too slutty, did Saphron even like girls?—before heading out with her friends. Nervously working up the courage to ask a girl out. Sitting in her car after a date and taking a moment to exhale and process how _exhilarating_ it had been.

Being invited to her bedroom and experiencing one of the best moments of Terra’s entire life.

She wasn’t asexual or homosexual. Terra was Saph-sexual, and she _loved_ it.

They’d gotten married in a hurry, a legal issue with Saphron’s immigration paperwork to Vale suddenly making a hasty wedding much more desirable. But thanks to travel restrictions caused by a recent Grimm outbreak, Saphron’s family, tragically, wasn’t able to attend the wedding.

It had been hard on her fiancee. Family, Terra had learned, meant a _lot_ to the Arcs. And so they’d made a compromise. Terra would meet the family on a CCT call where she’d get their well wishes for their pending marriage.

The call made her _incredibly_ nervous, terrified, really, of how she’d be judged. But what Terra hadn’t expected was that the call would reveal to her that she actually wasn’t Saph-sexual.

She was _Arc-_ sexual.

Because her future in-laws were… _damn._ Seriously, there were _seven_ of them? Terra’s attitude had gone from pure terror at making a bad impression to an even _purer_ terror that she’d get caught lusting after her future _family members!_

Six _gorgeous_ sisters and that _brother…_

Fortunately, they lived on a completely different continent, and on the far side of Mistral at that, so there weren’t a lot of opportunities for Saphron’s family to make the trip. And so, Terra’s sanity remained safely protected as she pushed aside any thought of her wife’s ridiculously hot family into the darkest recesses of her mind, where she didn’t have to think about it, and that meant it basically wasn’t real. Which meant she wasn’t weird. Which was great.

Until she got a call from Saphron while at work. She was worried it’d be something about Adrian, only to discover that Saphron was _overjoyed_ to call her about some big news. Family news.

Jaune, her _stupidly sexy brother,_ was coming to visit.

* * *

Terra loved Saphron. Loved her so dearly for the way she supported her in her career. Had been there for her in the hard times. How she’d been with her, every step of the way of her pregnancy. The _beautiful_ son they had together. The way she smiled. The little things in their shared love language. For a thousand reasons and more, she knew that Saphron was her soulmate, the one person Terra truly wanted to be married to.

But Jaune made her panties _drop._

He was easily the hottest of the Arcs, the one with the most Arc-sexiness, and while Terra was good at not fantasizing about any of her sexy sisters-in-law, Jaune had been a constant figure in her masturbation sessions and, shamefully, sometimes when she was with Saphron.

There was a _reason_ she really enjoyed Saphron taking her from behind with a strapon, a reason she would _never_ admit to, even under torture.

And now he was coming here.

With his girlfriend.

Who happened to be a _massive_ international celebrity, particularly in Argus. Seriously, Terra had a freaking Pyrrha Nikos poster in her dorm, from _before_ she won her second Vytal tournament. It was weird that _that_ wasn’t what she was busy freaking out about, but that was Terra’s life now.

It gave the whole event a surreal, dreamlike feel. Terra was preparing to host the figure of all her darkest sexual fantasies, plus a celebrity, for dinner. What, was she about to remember she had a math test she hadn’t studied for?

But dreams, reality, _whatever_ she was in, she was in it now, because she heard the doorbell ring. And that meant that the hour had come, the moment she had been preparing herself for. She went to the door, slightly behind Saphron, steadying herself as the door opened and-

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

He was even sexier in person! Seeing him and Saphron hug was… they were _so_ alike and everything Terra loved about Saphron was _right there_ in her brother’s stupid sexy face and _gorgeous_ eyes. She would literally _die_ if they started making out right now, and it took a lot of willpower to not suggest it! Ugh, being sandwiched between those two sexy siblings would be the _hottest_ thing she could imagine, and she just couldn’t decide if she’d rather have-

“Hi, I’m Pyrrha!”

Startled from her lascivious fantasies, Terra nearly jumped with surprise to see the famous Pyrrha Nikos was reaching her hand out to her. “T-Terra!” she stammered, a little too loudly, “I-it’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Terra _prayed_ that Pyrrha assumed that her nervousness was from meeting a celebrity and not from the fact Terra was imagining what her boyfriend’s dick looked like, and how hot it would be to see her wife’s lips wrapped around it, the sinful sisterly blowjob being made all the more incredibly taboo by watching a man fuck her wife.

Oh no, she was getting _way_ too excited. She was a married woman with a _child,_ not some… horny teenager! Terra needed to calm right the fuck down right now or she would lose _everything._

“P-please come in,” she tried to sound like a gracious host, “Adrian would l-love to meet you!”

* * *

Fortunately, after the awkwardness at the front door, Terra had managed to regain some of her composure. Adrian had helped, the excited boy, eager to meet Pyrrha and his Uncle Jaune, reminded her of her responsibilities and her better sense. And dinner was _wonderful,_ the five of them eagerly talking as though there hadn’t been an uncontrollable sexual fantasy boiling in Terra’s mind for the past several days.

But the trip to Argus was a tiring one—the two recently licensed Huntsmen had actually done this trip as a working vacation, helping protect a train to pay their way up north, and they’d been fighting the whole way. There was some joking about a Beacon teammate of theirs who would have been very helpful to have on hand, some Huntsman jargon about amplifying Semblances, but Terra could tell the both of them were tired. And after a big meal (Saphron _had_ to show off to her brother that she was a master of the family recipes), they seemed quite liable to nearly fall asleep at the table!

So Saph and Terra had put Adrian to bed and bid the two of them good night, promising that tomorrow they’d have fun together. Not in the way Terra was _imagining_ it, of course (she was really wondering what it would be like to switch between Jaune and Saph, trading kisses and tasting the difference between the siblings).

But after that… there wasn’t much to stay up for. So they’d decided to call it an early night as well—Saph was going to get up early to make crepes, so she figured it wouldn’t hurt to go to bed sooner.

But Terra couldn’t sleep.

How could she sleep? She knew what was waiting for her in her dreams. She’d gone from the shock of encountering Jaune to a momentary opportunity to regain control, now back to a state of terrible _desire,_ made worse that Jaune had given her a _hug_ before bed. His scent still lingered in her nostrils, making her mind go… to certain places.

So she got up to get a drink of water, hoping that would, somehow, fix the fact that her sexual identity was wired around a certain family of gorgeous blonde vixens and an undeniably Alpha _stud._

Gods help her if there was ever a family reunion.

But as she sipped her water, she realized she wasn’t the only person in the kitchen.

Because Pyrrha was standing in the doorway.

And she had a very focused look trained on her.

“Terra, I…” and Terra froze, knowing she had a guess what Pyrrha was about to say, “I think I’ve… noticed the way you’ve been looking at Jaune.”

Her eyes went wide. Fear flooded her heart as she blurted out an excuse. “I- It’s not what- I’m not- It’s not what you think!”

But Pyrrha just smiled and raised a hand to silence her. Then, her eyes darting nervously, she leaned in close and whispered, “I noticed… that it’s the same way I’m looking at _Saphron.”_

Well.

That was not expected.

That was not expected _at all._

But Pyrrha continued, to try to explain more of it to the astounded Terra. “They’re both, you know,” she giggled nervously, “like, the _only_ people I’ve ever been attracted to.”

“You’re an Arc-sexual too?”

“What...” now it was Pyrrha’s turn to be surprised, “Is there a… name for this? Is this something-”

“No! I mean...” she sighed, “I just… never was attracted to anyone, man or woman, until I met the Arcs. Didn’t even want a romantic relationship, but the thought of Jaune and Saphron having their way with me-”

Terra blushed, _furiously,_ at the realization of what she’d just said. Only to realize that Pyrrha was blushing, too, her eyes glassy as she so clearly imagined it. “Mmmm… it’d be so hot if Jaune took you over the table… while you ate his sister out...”

Unable to believe her fortune, she had to match her new friend’s overt lewdness. “Not as hot as watching Jaune and Saphron double-team _you.”_

 _“Gods, yes,”_ she moaned, “I just can’t decide which _holes_ I’d want them in!”

So many options. So many combinations. And they were all so hot! Terra felt a nosebleed coming on, but she didn’t care. Not only had she discovered that somebody else shared her fetish, she had realized they had a window. For _both_ of them to reach their satisfaction.

“Do you know if...” she swallowed hard, “Would Jaune be open to...”

Pyrrha, sadly, shook her head _no,_ and Terra’s heart sank. It was hopeless, wasn’t it? She got _this_ much closer, but it all-

Wait, no!

“Pyrrha!” she quickly asked, “Is Jaune… I don’t know how to say this in a nice way, but Saph? Kind of a ditz, and if Jaune’s...”

“Yeah, he can be...” she searched for a word, “a bit dense… a lot of the time.”

 _Phew._ That was an opening. “So the two of them… might be able to be… _tricked_ into going along with-”

“Whatever the plan is,” Pyrrha smiled, _“I’m in.”_

Thank the gods! Terra looked to her new partner in crime with a wicked smile. “You ready to get your world _rocked_ by the hottest blonde in Argus?”

“It’s going to be so hot to eat your wife’s pussy,” she giggled.

 _“Gods,_ yes—and is your boyfriend’s dick as good as-”

“It’s _amazing,”_ she confidently replied, “Might make you think twice about which team you’re batting for. Though...” and she gave a playful smile, “I’m really hoping we can get them to _both_ take us. Have Jaune and Saph together, at the same time….”

"But not, like, incest!" Terra quickly, and dishonestly, cut in.

"Oh, yeah, of course... I don't want, um... that..." Pyrrha said, trying not to lick her lips.

"Yeah... me either... I- I don't think it'd be hot to see Jaune and Saph make out at all!"

Pyrrha nodded, though, from the look in her eyes, Terra could tell one thing.

Pyrrha was a terrible liar.

* * *

The plan was simple.

Jaune was a dolt, Saph was a ditz. Terra loved her wife, but it was true. It would not be difficult _at all_ to convince them that partner swapping, as long as it was kept inside the family, was actually good and okay in Mistral! And then, once everyone got a little loosened up, she and Pyrrha would see about making that Arc sandwich… and, in her _wildest_ fantasies… she and Pyrrha would get to watch as the hottest people they knew gave them a _show._

The day sped by as though it hadn’t happened. She vaguely remembered that they took Jaune and Pyrrha to some tourist destinations, let Adrian play with his cool Uncle Jaune and to see him use the family sword and shield in a quick spar with his wife (seeing _Pyrrha Nikos_ spar should have been the highlight of her _life,_ but with what was coming, it was hardly even noteworthy), and now… after dinner... it was showtime.

Adrian had been put to bed, and Terra knew that her son was out like a _light._ This happened whenever he insisted he wasn’t tired and wanted to stay up later, so she was confident that _nothing_ short of artillery fire was likely to wake him up.

Pyrrha and Jaune had joined Terra and her wife for a glass of wine, some light music, and a chance to let the siblings reminisce about their childhood memories. Terra and Pyrrha laughed at appropriate times, and just let the two oblivious _sex gods_ (Seriously! Somehow, being around Jaune just made Saphron so much sexier! It was _ridiculously unfair_ that Terra was somehow expected _not_ to bring her hot brother-in-law into their lovemaking!) cheerfully talk about old memories and family vacations.

Unable to wait any longer, she gave Pyrrha the signal.

“Terra...” the champion fighter began, “Tell me, an Argus girl like you… did your family raise you with some of the old… traditions?”

Terra gave a practiced laugh. “Oh, like the Swap? Well, of course I grew up knowing about it, but I never thought about it _seriously._ My wife’s _Valean,_ after all,” she said, her last line laden with enough innuendo that Jaune and Saphron caught on to the bait.

“The Swap?” Jaune asked, confused. “I’ve… never heard of this before?”

Pyrrha giggled, playing her part _perfectly._ “Well… it’s a bit old fashioned, and Mistralians don’t really talk about it with non-Mistralians. Really, I think it might be more of an Argus tradition. My family’s been practicing it-”

“Pyrrha!” Terra playfully teased, “You have to explain it! Don’t keep them waiting!”

“Well...” she drew out that syllable, and Terra could see that their targets were _hooked,_ “In Northern Mistral, it’s… customary that, when someone marries into the family… sometimes a sibling was… _invited_ to test them, to make sure they’re ‘worthy’ of the family...”

“Oh, like with cooking?” Jaune asked, in that _sexy, dopey_ way of his, “Because in Vale we have a tradition where your mother-in-law has to-”

“No, Jaune!” Pyrrha laughed, then whispered into his ear, “It’s more about...”

Saphron turned to her wife. “It’s what? I haven’t heard about this before?”

The perfect opportunity for Terra to drop the words that would utterly unmake Saphron. “Oh, it’s nothing serious…”

“Oh come on!” Saphron playfully swatted at her, “You can tell me!”

“Look at how _red_ Jaune got,” Terra mused, gesturing to her _extremely_ red-faced brother-in-law.

“Awwwww, now I _have_ to learn!” Saphron mock-whined, “Come on! Tell me!”

Leaning over, giving this all the ceremony she needed, she whispered into her wife’s ear. “It’s about _sex.”_

Saphron grew as red as Jaune did, and became _very_ quiet as she took in the meaning of her words, before finally spitting out, _“WHAT?”_

“It’s… just an old tradition,” Pyrrha reassured her, “Hardly anyone does it nowadays, but...”

“We all grew up hearing stories about it, making jokes… I was an only child, so-”

“Me too!” Pyrrha laughed, “I remember, though, teasing a bunch of my friends who had cute brothers that I wouldn’t mind being a part of _that_ Swap.”

“And it’s good for marriages,” Terra carefully posited, hoping not to sound too eager, “Makes sex a little less _taboo,_ unlike... um, no offense, but Vale’s got a reputation for-”

“Sexual repression,” Jaune sighed, “Yeah, I’ve heard.”

“Jaune’s not repressed!” Pyrrha chimed in, “He’s actually very adventurous. He and I- _mmf!”_

Without hesitation, Jaune clapped his hand over his girlfriend’s mouth. “Pyrrha!” he cried, “You don’t have to tell them… about that!”

“Oh?” Terra turned to her wife, “Now _I’m_ interested… I always thought you were a free spirit for a Valean, but maybe it’s just in the family...”

“Shut up!” Saphron laughed, taking another helpful sip of wine, “But yes, Terra and I… we get up to a bit of fun in the bedroom...”

 _“Saph?”_ Jaune’s eyes bulged, “Are you really going to-”

“We’re in Mistral!” she said, cheerfully, “And you’ve heard _these_ two, talking about their Swap and all, might as well show them that we’re not a bunch of Valean _prudes.”_

“You can’t be serious...” he mouthed.

Pyrrha sprung the trap. “Oh? That’s what you said when I suggested anal, and now you _love-mmf!”_

“Pyrrha!”

“Oh, Saph _loves_ taking me up the butt, she-”

“Terra!”

“What?” she laughed, “You _do,_ you little Valean harlot!”

And moment of truth…

Saphron laughed too!

“Gods, Jaune,” she said, wiping a tear from her eye, “I was going to say we hooked up with two Mistralian stereotypes, but I’m starting to think that maybe we just wound up finding our own kind!” Jaune stared at her incredulously, but either her adventurous spirit, or her second healthy pour of Chateau d’Arc, had her very much loosened up. “Come on, Jaune! Isn’t this _fun?_ It’s so taboo and… naughty. Besides,” she said with a teasing smile, “you think I believe you scored a babe like _Pyrrha_ and I don’t think you’re showing her _a good time?”_

Terra nearly swooned at the thought of how well everything was going, but Pyrrha was a pro—either her martial discipline or media training on display here. “You think I’m a babe?” she asked, coquettishly.

While she didn’t feel any sexual attraction towards Pyrrha, Terra couldn’t deny… she did like watching the gorgeous redhead flirt with her wife. Maybe more so because of the blond sex bomb she was carrying with her, but Pyrrha certainly was an attractive woman.

Saphron gave her a teasing, wine-influenced look. “What, you’re hoping I might have to ‘test your worthiness’ to marry my brother?”

“Do you think I’d disappoint?” Pyrrha shot back with a confident gleam in her eye.

Jaune’s eyes went wide. “Oh, no, Saph, Pyrrha’s _super_ competitive and-”

“And it sounds like you just issued a _challenge!”_ Terra finished. “Oooh, isn’t this exciting? I don’t know if it’s the wine talking or-”

“We should do the Swap!”

Terra froze. Even Pyrrha froze. They hadn’t expected _Saph_ to propose swinging!

But then Jaune shook his head… and laughed. “You’re _crazy,_ Saph, but...” he glanced to Pyrrha… and then to Terra, his eyes smoldering in a look that made her _heart. stop._ “If everyone’s in, I suppose I should be thankful...”

Oh hell, oh _hell,_ he had the Arc charm, looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, the way Saph did when she wanted to get lucky. And it worked just as well with her brother’s eyes, but Terra knew she still had a role to play!

“Bedrooms?” Terra asked, playfully, just as planned.

“Here’s fine,” Pyrrha retorted, “I’d _love_ to see how my boyfriend fares against your wife.”

 _Compared_ to your wife, she should have said _compared,_ but… it seemed like the Arcs hadn’t caught the slip, and, even better, they seemed game to have an orgy in their sitting room!

Trying to pretend to be _reluctant_ to undress as her brother-in-law approached her, Terra abandoned the strategy as she saw Pyrrha eagerly stripping out of her clothes with Saphon. The two of them were fast to make out, but rather than trigger any jealousy seeing Pyrrha kiss her wife, it filled Terra with excitement! She didn’t have any strong feelings for Pyrrha—not an Arc, of course—but she couldn’t deny: it was hot to watch Saph make out with someone.

But that was the end of her attentiveness to her wife, as Jaune was now before her, and the way he tried (and failed!) not to look at her tits made Terra as wet as she’d ever been before.

“So Jaune...” she purred, seductively, “I don’t have a lot of… experience with cock, but I do believe,” she glanced downwards, licking her lips at his bulge, “you’ll make an _excellent_ first time...”

She knelt down before he could say anything, undoing Jaune’s belt and pulling his pants down, only to get _smacked_ in the face by a magnificent. Arc. _Cock._

It was… it was glorious. In an instant any and all doubts about Terra’s sexual identity were _banished._ She was an Arc-sexual. An Arc-sexual and _proud._ Only one thing in the world had ever gotten her as turned on as this _amazing_ dick, and right now, Pyrrha Nikos was probably burying her face in it.

Inexperience hardly slowed Terra down as she eagerly took the cock in her mouth, loving it’s dirty taste as she struggled to fit it as far down her mouth as she could go.

“Easy, easy,” Jaune gently guided her, “Just let your throat relax as you _slowly_ take in as much as you can...”

Gods, he was _wonderful._ He could have ruthlessly facefucked her and she would have _thanked_ him for the privilege, but no, he was a _gentleman,_ such a good an attentive lover, just like Saph. He slipped his fingers into her hair, and Terra couldn’t _believe_ her fortune as she worshiped Jaune’s dick with her tongue. Glancing upwards, she saw the look on his face, the blissful look of a man enjoying a blowjob, enjoying the feel of her soft, wet mouth wrapped around his hard cock, and Terra nearly _came_ from it. She wanted to _pleasure_ him, more than she’d ever wanted to feel pleasure herself!

He was a _God,_ a stud without equal, an _Arc._ And Terra had the incredible, the _impossible_ fortune to have made love to not one, but _two_ Arcs, and she couldn’t stop thanking whatever lucky star had given her this blessing.

But she knew she had to impress him, to get what she _really_ wanted, and she knew that an artless, inexperienced blowjob, especially compared to what he must be getting when _Pyrrha_ worshiped his shaft, wasn’t going to cut it. So, withdrawing from his dick with a wet _pop,_ Terra gave him a challenging look.

“Well, I’d say that was… very enjoyable, but you’re here to test my worthiness for your sister, and she doesn’t really ask for blowjobs...” she spread her legs, invitingly displaying her wet pussy to his appreciative gaze, “So how about we move on to the _next_ stage, hmm?”

Jaune didn’t require a lot of invitation from there. Swiftly taking his shirt off, he revealed his chiseled physique to her, making Terra _whimper_ at the gloriousness of his body as he eagerly took Terra up on her offer. Soon, his dick was _sliding_ into her, so much better than any toys she’d tried before! It was so… so amazing! Big and forceful and warm and she felt it fill up her pussy as she gasped in rapturous delight.

“Ohh...” Jaune moaned, “Yeah, yeah, Saph, I think your wife _definitely_ has my vote of approval.”

“Pyrrha gets, _ohmygods,_ gets,” Saph panted, “my vote of approval—yes, _yes,_ your tongue, _right there—_ too!”

Terra fucking loved it. She and Pyrrha were pleasuring their partners, making the siblings feel so good and hot, and it was _everything._ She didn’t _imagine_ that it could feel so good to have a man fill her pussy with his hard cock, but this was an _Arc,_ someone who didn’t play by any rules other than driving Terra wild!

It wasn’t long before Jaune got her off. She didn’t have _nearly_ the stamina Jaune had—she’d learned with Saphron that Arcs were simply better at sex than Terra was—but she was used to having intercourse that brought her to _multiple_ passionate orgasms.

Milking his dick with her pussy, she eagerly looked up to Jaune. “You wanna, _hahn,_ wanna give Adrian a little brother? Wanna fill me, _hoh,_ up and, and _get your sister-in-law_ knocked up?”

But Jaune took it as a joke, and not a passionate regret that she’d used a donor service rather than get her hung brother-in-law to fuck a baby into her. “I don’t think Saph would be-”

“Mmmm, I think _one’s_ enough,” Saphron teased, crushing Terra’s hopes, but then added, “Though it _would_ be hot...” bringing them right back up!

“It’d be so hot,” Pyrrha agreed, “But it’d be even _hotter_ to see the both of you take Terra!”

Terra couldn’t _believe_ that Pyrrha, on top of being a celebrity and a smoking hot babe, was _also_ the most wonderfully generous person Terra had ever met! She wanted it so bad, so _very_ bad!

“Oooh, I _like_ that!”

Terra’s heart _sang_ as she heard it, heard her wife acquiesce to making her wildest fantasy come true.

“Gods, Saph!” Jaune laughed, “I’m starting to think you have a fetish here...”

“Not like you wouldn’t enjoy it!”

Jaune paused for a second, making Terra unwittingly whine as he briefly slowed his thrusts, before saying, “Yeah, I would...”

Gods they were perfect!

“But I don’t want to be a dad _just_ yet, so...” No! Be a dad! Jaune would make a _wonderful_ father in their extremely non-normative family unit! “You said you like anal?”

_EVEN BETTER!_

“I- I do! I do! I’m Saph’s little butt slut!” she giggled, hearing Pyrrha and Saph join in her laughter.

“Well, then...” Jaune glanced back to his sister and girlfriend, “If you said it’d be hot...”

In no time at all, Saph had quickly grabbed her strapon and lube, Pyrrha gently lubing up Jaune’s cock and slipping a finger in to lubricate Terra’s tight asshole. Wonderful girl. Simply wonderful. And, now surrounded by both Arc siblings, Terra couldn’t help but mewl in anticipation for what was coming next.

Really, all she could do was pant, unable to believe what was happening to her. Sandwiched between the two sexiest people she’d ever known, she couldn’t help but moan in pure arousal as Saph penetrated her pussy… and Jaune took her ass.

She felt so _full!_ So incredibly filled by the siblings as she rocked back and forth, feeling her wife’s strapon and her brother-in-law’s magnificent _cock_ support her in the air, both of their magnificent bodies pressed into her. She couldn’t speak, could scarcely _think,_ her mind overloaded with pleasure as she gasped and squealed, unable to handle the sheer _potency_ of two Arcs making love to her!

Vaguely, somehow, she knew Pyrrha was shamelessly masturbating as she watched, and she knew the girl must be deeply jealous that it wasn’t her enjoying the love and attention of the siblings, but Pyrrha would get her chance. They were staying for an entire week, the four of them would be doing it in every combination they could!

“Gods, Saph!” Jaune moaned, “She’s so tight!”

“That’s why I married her, little bro!” Saphron said with a giggle, “She had a tight ass and she had _no idea_ how good she looked in yoga pants!”

Terra whimpered. What else could she do? She was _powerless_ before the two of them!

“Pyrrha’s pretty hot, too,” Saph continued, “She eats pussy like a _pro,_ and it’s _amazing_ to fuck a celebrity!”

“Yeah,” he panted, “And there’s _nothing_ she won’t do in the bedroom!”

“I figured!”

Terra squealed as they brought her to orgasm, but they didn’t stop. They hardly even interrupted their conversation as they relentlessly pounded her pussy and ass.

“She’d been hinting at sharing me,” Jaune laughed, ruthlessly _splitting_ Terra open, “I had no idea she meant with my _sister!”_

“Well, I haven’t shared you _yet,”_ Saph teased, unaware of how her words were driving Terra _crazy!_

“I dunno, Saph, I think this counts as us having a threesome,” he teased back, making Terra moan deliriously, imagining the two of them just _taking_ each other. Arcs were just sexier, just so much _better_ than normal people were!

“Well, we haven’t hooked up yet...”

They kept teasing her! Her and Pyrrha, driving the two of them utterly wild as they joked about making their dirtiest, their most _depraved_ fantasies come true, and-

Suddenly, Jaune lurched forward and _kissed_ Saphron, right on the lips.

Realizing her wife was caught in a passionate lip lock with another man, with her own brother… Terra’s ear pressed against his cheek, feeling the roughness of his stubble... it brought Terra to another, _screaming_ orgasm as her overloaded mind could no longer _handle_ the sheer eroticism.

Jaune and Saph withdrew from her and gently lowered her to the ground before, without taking another thought, the two of them _made out,_ right in front of her!

Terra could only gasp and sigh, her mind too frazzled to do more than admire and worship her new God and Goddess, beholding a revelation of what sexual pleasure could _be!_ Oh, she was unworthy, they were all unworthy, and as she felt Pyrrha’s fingers slip into her wet cunt—slick with the juices that came from being fucked by two Arcs!—she struggled to return the favor, fingering Pyrrha as she watched the two of them _gloriously_ display their unrestrained sexiness.

“They’re so _hot,”_ Pyrrha moaned, “we never stood a chance… we were always going to have an orgy tonight...”

It was true. It was so true. Terra couldn’t imagine a world where she didn’t worship her brother-in-law’s cock, couldn't imagine a life to be deprived of his glory. She would agree with Pyrrha out loud if she still had the brainpower to do more than just finger Pyrrha and watch what was before her.

Jaune had pushed Saph to the floor, sliding into her pussy, making Pyrrha and Terra lose their _minds_ at the sight of their sexy sibling love. Pyrrha had gotten up, Terra’s exhausted fingers falling from her pussy, as she approached the two, planting herself on Saph’s face as she moved forward to kiss her boyfriend, to guide one hand to her tits, and his other to his sister’s chest.

Jaune was a stud, driving Saph wild with his thrusts, and Saphron’s _incredible_ tongue was taking Pyrrha to new heights of ecstasy. The three of them made love, and Terra drank in the sight of their enthusiastic display. She wanted to cry, to weep at how beautiful it was, but all she was able to do was slide her fingers in and out of herself.

She came again, alongside Pyrrha, but they were only the side dish. The true main course, though, kept going, their stamina easily outlasting their significant others, until, in a perfect, glorious moment, Saphron and Jaune Arc both came together, bringing Terra to a final, explosive climax as the world around her grew dark.

* * *

Saphron giggled as Pyrrha slid off her, giving her an unobstructed view of her brother for the first time since he first thrust himself inside of her, making Saph's darkest, most secret fantasy come true.

“You’re my first guy,” she giggled, “so I suppose you took that virginity.”

Jaune blushed and looked away. “Um… sorry?” he mumbled.

“Don’t be!” she teased, “I had always wondered if I’d be the one to take _your_ virginity...”

Jaune got bright red at that. “Wait, w- what? You mean-”

“I’d been thinking about how hot my sexy little brother’s gotten? Only since your first summer after Beacon. Beryl and I,” she giggled, “had a little phone conversation if one of us would have to be the one to… teach you the ropes, but I see Pyrrha did an _excellent_ job.”

“Yeah, she-” then he looked back to her, eyes wide, “Wait, _Beryl?_ Our _sister_ Beryl?”

“How many other Beryls do you-”

“She has… has… has-”

Saph couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, you have _no_ idea, Jaune.”

He really didn’t. Jaune… she _loved_ Jaune, loved him in ways a big sister really ought not to, but the boy was _hopelessly_ dense. She couldn’t _imagine_ what it had taken for Pyrrha to get him to realize she had feelings for him, not after what June and Joan had been doing ever since they turned 14.

And he seemed to realize what she meant.

“How...” he caught his breath, “how many...”

“Other than me,” she tittered, “how many of your sisters do you think are really hot babes?”

Jaune blushed. “...all of them?”

“Well, good news… Believe me, the family chat’s about to get a _whole_ lot more interesting...”

Jaune toppled backwards, falling into the carpet with a soft _thud._

“We’re… we’re...” he searched for his words, “The reunion next summer...”

“It’s going to be _very_ interesting, yeah. Now,” and she looked at her darling little brother, now a handsome, full-grown, and undeniably _sexy_ Arc man, “let’s get both of the loves of our lives into bed and then we’ll see about talking this up over breakfast.”

“Crepes?”

Saphron gave him a challenging smile. “Think you can make mom's recipes better than me?”

He just shrugged, hardly suppressing his own smirk, “If you think I’m not the best cook in the family-”

“Game on, little brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter and for helping me come up with names for Arc sisters.
> 
> Also, 30 chapters! Over 100,000 words! That's nuts! And I would not have reached this milestone without the support of my readers—really, all your comments, requests, story ideas, kudos, and hits has made this a very rewarding project. So, seriously: thanks.


	31. A Touch of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to "Good With His Hands," where Blake discovers that Jaune is incredibly good at massage. But this chapter looks at exactly _how_ good Jaune is with massage, and if it could cause a little chaos at Beacon...

Glynda Goodwitch really needed a massage.

But could anyone blame her? Between the Vytal Festival bringing both dozens of international students who now had to adapt to the way things were done at Beacon, on top of the Festival itself bringing a hundred of its own problems, and the mysterious "Queen" working with Roman Torchwick, she was stressed beyond belief! And Ozpin, despite _promising_ her that this wouldn’t be a repeat of eight years ago, was already slacking on paperwork. Which, what, she could delegate to Bart? Peter? _Peach?_

No, it was all on her. Always all on her.

But there was one, highly unexpected bright spot.

Jaune Arc, the rather underwhelming leader of Team JNPR (letting Ozpin pick team leaders based on… whatever criteria he apparently used really needed to be discussed with the Board of Trustees) happened to have _some_ talents, even if he was, frankly, a dud in terms of literally every Huntsman’s skill. But he was a masseur, an actual one, and, apparently, quite a good one at that.

He was Helene Arc’s son, and Glynda knew she was a professional masseuse, a rather notable one in Vale, and with Ms. Nikos’s endorsement, it seemed like there was no harm in letting him practice. So she decided to humor Ms. Valkyrie, and when she asked for a bimonthly massage, well, she’d mostly meant it as a joke, but when she eagerly agreed, it’s not like she was going to turn some good fortune down.

And she _really_ could use a massage. 

But as she strode through the dorms, her eyes stern to dissuade any troublemakers, she was surprised to see Ms. Schnee in the hallway outside her dorm, quickly reapplying her lipstick (a rather shockingly… _overt_ shade of blue) and dressed like… well, Glynda would never use words like that, especially about a student, but she could only _imagine_ what her father might say if he saw how his daughter looked right now! She made a disapproving noise, and the girl looked up, a sudden look of mortified shame crossing her face as she turned a bright red and ducked back into her dorm room.

The Vytal Festival meant foreign visitors which meant foreign _boys,_ and Glynda had seen _this_ dance enough times to get the meaning. It was probably that damned Neptune Vasilias to blame, but… they were in the prime of their youth and Glynda supposed she could afford to look away discreetly. Half because she wanted to hurry up and get to her massage, half because she just didn’t want to have to take on a public morals problem on top of all her other problems that needed handling.

She knocked on the door to the JNPR dorm, and, after a surprisingly long time, with quite a bit of muffled noise inside the room, the door opened, and she saw an… unusually disheveled looking Ms. Nikos.

“P-Professor Goodwitch!” she said with fake cheer, “I was just… heading out. To… practice!”

And then the girl darted right past her and Glynda saw an equally disheveled looking Mr. Arc.

It didn’t take an aerial dust technician to figure out what was going on here.

Well, again, if they kept it quiet and discreet, it wasn’t anyone’s business. She knew students had a tendency to have… certain relationships, and she rather thought Ms. Nikos would be good for Mr. Arc. The reverse, she had less confidence in, but so long as they didn’t have a messy breakup, she could safely pretend she hadn't seen it as she headed to the massage table set up in the middle of the room.

She quickly undressed, and she felt a small smirk come to her with how flustered Mr. Arc seemed to be. She knew the effect she had on the male students, the graffiti in the boy’s bathrooms certainly confirmed it, and it was nice to know that, even at her age, a young man struggled to keep himself disciplined when her clothes came off.

Laying on the table, she felt as his hands began to delicately knead her back, hitting the exact right spots with the exact right amount of force to really help her loosen up. His hands were so warm from the massage oil and his touch was so skilled that Glynda thanked her lucky stars that she’d decided to humor Ms. Valkyrie’s little side business. Oh, and she got this twice a month? This year, she thought, was suddenly shaping up to be much, much better than she had expected.

He was… rather good, wasn’t he? His fingers just seemed to… _oh,_ this was… quite a bit better than any massage she’d had before! Really, if he had _half_ this much talent as a Huntsman, well, he’d be a worthy partner for Ms. Nikos, _that_ was for sure. But it was very hard to think anything critical of Mr. Arc right now as his hands just seemed to identify every point of tension and just… make it go away.

Her stress melted and she felt like she could actually _relax_ for once. She didn’t have to think about anything; his hands knew what they were doing and they knew where the problems were and she didn’t have to do _anything_ while he took care of her. When was the last time somebody else had taken care of her? Though she was having a hard time thinking of all those bad, annoying, outside, non-massage things because this all just felt too good!

She was in heaven. A part of her knew that her problems still existed, but, they really weren’t that bad, were they? She’d figure everything out. And then she’d reward herself with another massage!

Oh, everything was just _wonderful,_ wasn’t it? She had no cares, no worries, she could just lie here and enjoy the pleasures of Jaune’s skilled touch as her little concerns just _winked_ out of existence.

Mmmm, though, her mind _was_ telling her there were _all sorts_ of places his hands could roam…

Stifling a giggle at that rather naughty thought, Glynda had to remind herself that she was his teacher and he was her student! Though he had been quite flustered by her undressing, and wouldn’t it be a rather sexy thrill to do something so taboo? And… if his hands were this good on her back... and she felt a pleasant little buzz in her... unmentionables at the thought of what it might feel like, perhaps, on her front?

But then… it didn’t stop. It started with just an itch that she really wanted to scratch or, better yet, to let _Jaune_ scratch, but then her nipples began to feel rather needy. The thought of Jaune pinching or flicking them, letting his fingers work their magic on her chest, and how _forbidden_ it would be, was very, very tempting. And she knew _he’d_ enjoy it—half of Beacon struggled not to take a peek at her chest! And then her clitoris started to throb. And that’s when it stopped being cute and she realized… she was getting really, really turned on.

 _Really_ turned on. Sure, she’d been on a… bit of a dry spell, but she didn’t think _anyone_ had ever gotten her this worked up before! And then she realized the truly insidious force of the massage: Jaune’s hands made all her concerns and worries evaporate—like the worries she had about the _consequences of sleeping with a student!_ It was hard to tell her to stay focused when his hands disrupted all her thoughts with pure, comforting, reassuring bliss!

Oh, she really needed these sensations to end, she needed them to end a _while_ ago, but if they didn’t- if they didn’t stop soon… she was liable to do something to get herself fired!

“Professor?” her tormentor asked her, clear concern in his voice, “Is… something wrong?”

 _You’re not fucking my brains out,_ her libido growled. “N-Nothing!” her voice stammered.

“If there’s something wrong I can-” 

_Need. Your cock. NOW!_

“I- I need to get going!” she shouted and leapt up from the table, quickly throwing as much of her clothes on as she could as she bolted out of the room. Her walk of shame back to her apartment would surely be _humiliating,_ but the thought of what she might do if she spent even a second longer in his dorm… she just didn’t have a choice! 

* * *

She was going mad.

Glynda had snapped another pencil in half in her hands as she desperately tried to keep her mind on work, but she kept failing. Fortunately, no one, to her knowledge, had seen her in her half-dressed flight from the JNPR dorm, but _that_ had actually been the least of her worries. She thought she just needed to take some time, maybe a cold shower, and gather her thoughts, but her thoughts just _would not stray_ from her… her perverse libido!

It wasn’t just the thought of his _touch,_ though she _desperately_ needed to feel his hands on her again, making all her cares and worries and thoughts melt away into a happy cloud, no, she couldn’t stop thinking about what she was _willing to do_ to get another massage. She could threaten him with detention, or maybe offer him extra credit, or change his grades to straight A’s in the system, or maybe… try to tempt him with her body?

She knew she was still quite attractive, with an, objectively speaking, impressive bust and mature figure, and he was literally a teenage boy… but it was the _depravity_ of it all that turned her on. She was totally at his mercy, and he just had to say the word and she’d flush her entire career, all her dreams and aspirations away. For _him._

And that was just the _hottest_ thing she could imagine.

She’d jilled off twice that day and then again in the morning, which had quickly become part of her daily routine, but she was already feeling horny _again_ and just couldn’t focus. Did he have some kind of Semblance that made her this way? She’d never heard of such a thing, but Semblances were frequently unique and personal, and many of them affected senses in other ways, so it wasn’t implausible… but she really needed to stop thinking along those lines.

Because her mind was telling her that if it was a Semblance, it meant that Jaune had done this to her on purpose. And if he’d done this to her on purpose, it meant he wanted her like this. And if he wanted her all confused and worked up and _uncontrollably horny…_ it was because he wanted to _fuck_ her.

And that dirty little part of her wanted to fuck him so badly that she felt an ecstatic _thrill_ at the thought of him coming for her.

No. She had to stop. She had to… to put an end to this! If Jaune could do this to _her,_ than who knew what was happening to… to… _oh,_ all the other girls, with their nubile bodies and tight pussies getting soaked at the thought of Jaune’s touch… he’d turn every Huntress at Beacon into his harem and _gods_ the thought of all those women just...

She slapped herself across the face. She was Glynda Goodwitch! Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy! She was not some weak little schoolgirl, she was the iron-willed disciplinarian who enforced order at this school. Not just in the paperwork and administration, but upon the student body. She would _not_ give in to some teenager’s sex Semblance. She _would_ bring order to the school, and she knew _exactly_ how to do it!

Storming out of her apartment in a fury, she headed straight for the dorms, where she would confront Mr. Arc and _demand_ he put a stop to this… this depravity! Yes, she felt strong as she strode through the hallway. She felt like she was in control. She would-

But she stopped herself, realizing that she heard voices in the hallway, voices that sounded like the forewarning of a conflict. She hurried ahead and found two girls standing outside the JNPR dorm: Nora Valkyrie, with her arms crossed, and Neon Katt, a visiting student from Atlas, a desperate gleam in her eye.

“I- I can’t wait until Thursday!” Ms. Katt protested, but then her tone turned accusatory, “You- you knew what you were doing! You knew his hands were magic, that we’d all get hooked, and then- you’re heartless! You’re completely-”

“Girls!” Glynda interrupted, stunned to hear such fighting. The two turned to her in alarm as she asked, “What is the meaning of this?”

“I...” Ms. Katt struggled to explain her situation, “They’re not being fair with the massages, I can’t wait until _Thursday,_ I- I _need_ it, I need him so bad!”

Glynda glowered at the girl furiously. The rational part of her, if it was still conscious in some way, would have demanded that she realize that this was all over a silly massage and not worth wasting her time! But the Glynda that was in control knew that Ms. Katt was trying to cheat the line and take _Glynda’s_ spot—opportunity to _confront_ Mr. Arc—and this girl had to be put in her place.

Withering beneath her glare, Ms. Katt wisely realized she wasn’t going to win the argument and miserably slunk away, leaving Glynda with Ms. Valkyrie.

“I need to speak with Mr. Arc,” she told her, brusquely. She got a feeling that the girl knew exactly her reason.

“He’s really, um, _busy_ right now,” she said, struggling to suppress a grin at the euphemism, “Just finishing up another session. So you might want to-”

Not waiting any longer, Glynda merely pushed past the student and threw open the door into the dorm, though she immediately thought better of it.

Because there were four students in the dorm.

And they were all naked.

Blake Belladonna was napping in the corner, a delicious- _disturbing!_ white trail painted across her face and… other areas. Jaune, leaning against the wall and catching his breath, had evidently just finished with her, while Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee were groping each other on a bed. “What… what are you _doing?_ ” she asked, though the answer was quite obvious.

With only the barest glance up, Pyrrha answered, “Jaune likes it, _mwah,_ when his girls get along… play nice, _mmm,_ together,” in between exploring Weiss’s mouth with her tongue.

“I-” the clearly exhausted Jaune struggled to protest, “I never told them to do that, I never asked for-”

“But it gets you _haaaaaard,_ ” giggled Weiss, and Jaune had no rebuttal for that. Especially because the way Weiss had moved from kissing Pyrrha’s lips to burying her face in between her breasts made it quite clear that Weiss was quite correct about the situation. She could see his cock stiffen and _gods_ it looked delicious...

No! She had to focus up. Raising her crop, she growled, “Everyone… _out!_ ” and then she activated her Semblance and _swept_ the three girls from the room, slamming the door behind them and then jamming the lock. She did _not_ want to be interrupted, not now.

Jaune looked at her, a look that would probably be fearful if he had the energy to be afraid, “I… I can explain...”

“I don’t _want_ you to explain,” she said as she approached him and, then, pulled him into a searing kiss. Cradling the younger man’s face in her hands, she looked him in the eyes, “I want you to _fuck me,_ Jaune Arc. I want you to fuck me like a bitch in heat, _because that’s what I am._ Because that’s what you _made_ me."

“Oh no,” he bemoaned his fate, “not you too!”

She was dismayed to hear it. Devastated, actually, at the thought that he didn’t want her, that she wouldn’t… no, she could change his mind, she _knew_ she could change his mind! Ripping her shirt open, she grabbed his head and buried them in her chest.

He struggled only for a moment before he started kissing her, and _mmm_ sucking and- and it felt _amazing!_ “Oh, _Jaune,"_ she moaned, “Use your hands, _please,_ I need to feel your, _mmm,_ I wanna feel you squeeze my titties, _please!”_

He seemed to enjoy hearing his normally reserved teacher plead like a bimbo slut, and any objections he had seemed to disintegrate as he slowly raised his magic hands to her eager chest. His fingers delicately applied pressure to her skin, and bolts of pure, orgasmic _pleasure_ radiated from every point of contact to every nerve in her body. And as his hand closed and he started kneading her tits through her bra, she came on the spot. It was too much, his fingers darted to every sensitive spot and she was _powerless_ against his assault. She was melting into a gooey pile of lust, and then-

He stopped.

“N-no!” she protested, weakly, “I- please, please, I- _I’ll do anything!”_

“I can’t...” he gasped, “I need to _rest!”_

She looked at him in helpless dismay. He looked haggard, he looked _awful,_ but… she could still feel the aftershocks of his touch on her skin and she desperately needed more.

“They won’t… they won’t let me stop! I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve had sex today! I tell Nora that girls are getting addicted but she just _doesn’t listen!_ She just keeps telling me that profits are up and she’s got more bookings for me!”

“Have you tried… saying no?” She dearly hoped that the boy wasn’t being… forcibly taken advantage of. Really! She hoped that! She wouldn’t- she _couldn’t-_ Well, she… If she had no other _choice..._

But he just moaned, “I’m 18. It’s- it’s not my fault! I have no impulse control! I see a pair of breasts, and...” and his words trailed off as his eyes darted back to her generous cleavage.

In spite of Jaune’s obvious distress, Glynda’s heart cheered that he clearly found her attractive and she was surely only minutes away from achieving her bliss. “Shhh,” she soothed as she gently pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, “it’s okay. Let teacher take good care of you.” He gave a weak protest, but it seemed to die as she unstrapped her bra and let her breasts bounce free and unconstrained before him.

“I’ll do _allllll_ the work,” she promised, “You just need to use your magic hands to make me feel good, too.” Fortunately, she had given up on panties this morning, and her skirt gave him perfect access as she slipped her pussy around his cock. For all his protests, it seemed _one_ part of him wasn't tired!

He gasped as he slipped into her wet slit. Maybe the little girls he’d been playing with were younger and a little tighter than she was, but _Glynda_ knew what she was doing and had _experience_ in pleasing a man! “You like this, don’t you?” she asked, teasingly, moving up and down on his cock, “You just gotta make teacher feel good and she’ll make _you_ feel good, too!”

Slowly brushing her skin as he raised his arms up, Glynda felt goosebumps break out wherever his touch traced. But then he reached her uncovered chest, her fat, pink nipples proudly jutting out and _begging_ to be pinched and teased and played with… and he delivered!

He massaged her breasts as she rode his dick, his hands driving her to new heights of pleasure—sorry, Jimmy, but she’d never realized sex could be so _good!—_ as she desperately _needed_ to make him cum, to show him that those teenage sluts had _nothing_ on an experienced woman! And as she drank in the delicious look on his face, she knew she was- she was- shewassoclosetomakinghimCUM!

With a sudden, spurting force, his hands _squeezed_ tight and Glynda’s mind _shattered_ as she came her little brains out. Wavering for just a moment, gasping for air, she gave Jaune a wild giggle and a broad smile and then… she just blacked out.

She woke up, uncertain how much later it had been. She blinked, with no grogginess, just a feeling of perfect restfulness and contentment. Jaune, she realized, was now curled up in her arms, using her breasts as a soft pair of pillows. He seemed quite happy there, didn’t he?

He needed to rest. To regain his strength. But…

She was also feeling a little horny again. And she had him in his bed. And it would feel _really_ good to let him run his hands _all_ over her...

* * *

Helene Arc was quite displeased with everyone.

The list included, but was not limited to, the girl who’d been profiteering off this whole escapade, the students—future Huntresses!—who had gone to blows over a boy, and the _teacher_ who, even as addled as she was, should have known better than to sleep with a student! Once she’d straightened them out and got them back on an even keel, she made quite sure that they all knew how _furious_ she was.

But her wrath was particularly directed at Jaune. Yes, he had not been taught the consequences of using the Arc Family Massage Style on the unprepared, but that was because he had not been _taught_ the family style! He had always been a precocious boy, though, and much like how he’d evidently managed to con his way into the world’s top Huntsmen’s Academy, he’d evidently also been able to piece together the family’s secret techniques purely from observation. Infuriating. She hadn’t even _thought_ she’d have to be worried about that.

Though, she had to admit, his personal adaptation of the the Open-Handed Palm of Bliss (a technique he absolutely _should not even have known about_ ) was crude, but it was quite potent, and with some refinement, she could easily develop it into a new Family Technique. So she supposed that she did owe him some begrudging admiration.

But no, even that was not enough to appease her fury.

Because, worst of all… Her son had had nonstop sex with dozens of women and, yet, there were _no grandbabies._ None! There would be no adorably blond Faunus kittens she could buy cute outfits for, no little Arc-Schnees she could read bedtime stories to, no opportunity to chat with her future Mistralian daughter-in-law to advise her on pregnancy...

Jaune _clearly_ knew how happy Saphron had made her with Adrian, and yet, he couldn’t even bother to give his dear mother, who had just _bailed him out_ of certain death by exhaustion, if not dehydration, a _single_ adorable grandchild? Especially when she’d been so clear to _all_ her children how eagerly she was waiting to spoil another one, _especially_ if it was a granddaughter? And yet, _nothing._

No, Helene Arc was _quite_ unhappy with how this whole situation had gone down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	32. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my backlog for posting has broken more than 4 months worth of content at my current schedule, so I'm going to post some more chapters to help get that number more manageable.
> 
> Reader TheOverlordOfIce asked for Yang and Jaune to go clubbing, with some attempted domination, a reversal, and hair pulling. Here's what I did with that.

She had to admit it: she didn’t expect Jaune would be so fun to hang out with. Sure, Yang loved her teammates, Ruby was her awesome little sis, Blake loved a good prank almost as much as Yang did, and Weiss… Weiss was kind of a bitch, but when they had the same enemy, oh, the claws came _out._ And she was 50/50 on whether or not she could bed those two—Blake seemed more fun, but Weiss seemed like more of a challenge.

But none of them were the type she could go clubbing with. Which was disappointing: half the reason she was so excited to go to Beacon was that she was finally leaving Patch to live right outside the big city, and that meant she _finally_ had access to a club scene where she could dance all night. And yet, none of her friends really had the inclination to join her when she wanted to head out and cut loose.

That was, until she learned that Jaune could dance. Could _seriously_ dance. And she and Vomit Boy could absolutely tear up the scene, absolutely blowing up the dance floor as the two of them made sure all eyes were on them. Yang, who practically _lived_ on jealousy and envious stares, drank it all up, and, if she was being honest, she was actually really starting to enjoy hanging out with Jaune. He was a fun guy, had a funny sense of humor, and Yang really enjoyed having a platonic guy pal.

And, not to be catty, but she did enjoy how _obviously_ jealous Cereal Girl was every night that she and Jaune headed into Beacon.

Oh, Yang, of course, invited her to come along, but Pyrrha would _blush like all hell_ and quickly demure from the invitation. She was “afraid of being recognized.”

Ha ha, bull- _shit,_ she was afraid what would happen if she got a few Strawberry Sunrises inside her, got that adrenaline up, and got to see Vomit Boys _moves._

Jaune was, of course, too dense to realize what was going on, and Yang had silently decided that she, out of her boundless spirit of generosity, was going to hook the two of them up. Eventually. Right now, she was enjoying the whole deal she had going with Jaune, and she didn’t need a girlfriend calling dibs on his free time.

Especially because they were having such a good time tonight! Yang and Jaune took a break from the dance floor to get some refreshments, and Yang had left her dance partner behind for a moment to head to the bar, where she’d put in her order. Strawberry Sunrise for herself, Gin and Soda for the sorority girl- sorry, for _Jaune._

“Oh my, sister, it seems that something loud and obnoxious has stumbled right back into where she’s not welcome.”

Ah… hell. She had been having too much fun, and now it was time to have to pay for the sin of enjoying herself.“Fuck off, Malachites,” she hissed, not wanting to even look at the nuisance twins.

Ever since she beat the shit out of them and the rest of the bar like a Boss Bitch, these two weirdos (she was 90% sure they were _way_ too close for siblings, even identical twins) had it out for her. It was just a _bar fight,_ nothing to write home about. She’d honestly gotten the worst of it, considering how much time she had to waste on their dumb bullshit.

“We consider it our _job_ to keep an eye on the riff raff,” the twin in the red dress (like fuck Yang was learning their names) coolly replied, “Particularly the riff raff who have a history of running up a big tab and not paying for it...”

“But we’re here for other reasons,” the other twin (Melissa? It was Mel-something) cut in, “Your little boyfriend...”

Yang glowered at that, looking to where they were gesturing. Jaune was chatting up a cute girl by the bar, and, honestly, he was doing pretty okay for himself. If he just was like _that_ with Weiss instead of the pickup line bullshit, he’d… probably still get nowhere, but at least he wouldn’t be _embarrassing_ himself while bouncing off the Weiss Queen’s frigid demeanor. Yang just didn’t _get_ what Jaune saw in her… he’d have a lot better luck if he just looked a little closer to home and found someone who already liked him...

Morgana (that couldn’t be right) interrupted her musings. “Leaving him unattended… Seems unwise.”

“Very unwise,” the other twin seconded.

“Oh shut the hell up,” Yang grumbled, “I’m not _dating_ him. We’re just friends.”

“Oh?” Fuck. Red dress seemed to be waiting for that answer. “So if Melanie and I made our move, you wouldn’t object?”

“He’s quite the handsome one.”

“Hard to imagine what he’s doing with _you.”_

Yang had heard enough. “Oh, fuck _off,”_ she scowled, “I know you’re just trying to get under my skin, that you’re not actually interested in Jaune. So you can-”

“Jaune?”

“So that’s his name.”

“I like it. I take it, he’s a Hunstman, too?”

“Ooh, exciting. Tell me, Yang: how does he feel about twins?”

“How does he feel about threesomes?”

Yang just flipped the two of them the bird as she went back to Jaune with their drinks.

Her scowl was evidently threatening enough that the club skank that had been chatting up Jaune picked up that it was time to _move_ as Yang came back. Jaune, of course, being sweet, naive, kind of dense Jaune, didn’t realize that her mood was soured as she handed him his gin and soda.

“Who were you talking to?” Jaune asked, pleasantly.

“Why do you care?” she shot back, far more harshly than she intended.

Jaune cringed, and Yang suddenly felt bad as he stammered an explanation. She cut him off with a raised hand, then sighed. “Sorry, they just… said something that got under my skin.”

“Oh...” he took her words in. “So, is this when we fight ‘em?”

Yang nearly spit out her drink. _“Jaune?”_ she asked, unable to believe what she was hearing.

“Yeah. I figured that that, eventually, you’d try to start a fight, and, honestly, I’m pretty game to follow your lead on this.”

She stared at Jaune at incredulous incomprehension.

“Jaune?”

“Yeah?”

“Jaune.”

“...Yeah?”

“Jaune.”

He chuckled, nervously. “I mean, I don’t think I’d do anything _impressive,_ but if you’ve been holding back for my sake, I’ll just try to not get in your way.”

“You _want_ to get into a bar fight?” she exploded at him.

“I… thought that’s what you did?” he rubbed his neck, embarrassed. “I thought you’ve just been holding back for my-”

“Who told you I’m getting into bar fights?” But Jaune was silent. “Jaune.” Still silent. _“Jaune! Who!”_

Jaune looked away before mumbling, “Your sister...”

Oh, come _on,_ Rubes! That only happened _once,_ and now…

“And Blake… and… Weiss.”

“My _whole_ team?”

“Also, some… other people.”

Yang grumbled about her treacherous, so-called “friends” showing their true colors as she rolled her eyes. “Come on,” she said, downing her drink and hoping to get her mind off how _ridiculous_ people were about her for getting into _one_ or _two_ fights, “let’s hit the dance floor.”

* * *

In no time at all, Yang’s mood had _dramatically_ improved. They were dancing and laughing, the two of them showing the rest of the floor what _real_ skill was, their aura-enhanced stamina meaning they could go all out, tirelessly, to the admiration of the crowds.

But for once… Yang didn’t really notice that she was the center of attention. She was busy marveling about how quickly Jaune had managed to improve her mood, just by being himself. And… she was also distracted by the way his body felt as she was grinding him, a display she _intended_ to do just to tease him and all their onlookers, but…

It felt really nice to feel his body against hers.

 _So_ nice that Yang started really getting more aggressive in her moves. More physical. She _liked_ the way he felt against her, liked seeing _his_ teasing smile as he gave as good as he got. Maybe he didn’t have moves in Goodwitch’s class, but Jaune was in his element here, and in this arena, he and Yang were evenly matched.

Which made her want to _turn up her game._

Suddenly, an urge struck her, and Yang always followed her impulses, even if it was, well, this.

Because she kissed him.

Not a quick peck, not a teasing smooch, Yang lunged forward, caught his lips and hers and started giving Jaune the _business._

Hoots and whistles came from the crowd as Yang broke the kiss, giving Jaune another confident smile… only for a blushing, stunned Jaune to suddenly return it with one of his own.

Jaune’s kiss was as forceful and sudden as hers, his lips crashing into hers, his tongue smashing through her defenses, his surprise attack catching her off guard. But Yang wasn’t a blushing maiden—she was a fighter, and she quickly met his charge with her own force, her tongue wrestling against his. Jaune opened another front; his hands mauling her body, but Yang was a martial artist, and knew that _every_ part of her body was a weapon as she started rubbing her crotch against the bulge _(holy shit,_ Arc was _packing)_ she was feeling against her.

Breaking the kiss to come up for air, the two of them gazed into each other’s eyes. Jaune’s placid blue gaze was wide enough for Yang to swim in it, and she realized… she realized that that had been more than a contest. More than a struggle. More than a _kiss._

They stumbled off the dancefloor, approving onlookers cheering them on as Yang led Jaune outside, the adrenaline coursing through her veins making the sudden _sweep_ of the cool night air against her sweaty body all the more potent as the two of them stepped out the doors, laughing and tittering, full of nervous-

_BEEP BE-BEEP BEEP_

“Oh, fuck,” Jaune cursed, “that was my scroll alarm for the Bullheads, and-”

“And we gotta go back to Beacon?” Yang sighed, “Well, I guess this night-”

“No, I kept, ummm, I must have missed my other alarms, with the music so loud, and _this_ alarm was for… we missed the last Bullhead.”

“So we’re in Vale?” Yang asked, “For the night?”

Jaune blushed, “I can try to find some place that can put us up for the night and-”

“You mean after all _this,_ we cap off the night with us sleeping in a room we _don’t_ have to share with our nosy teammates?”

About to reply, Jaune caught on to her meaning midway through opening his mouth. As his jaw hung open, Yang could see in his eyes as he slowly put together what Yang was putting down, his gape slowly curved into a wide, grateful, excited smile.

* * *

Laughing and giggling, Yang pushed Jaune right against their motel room's door as soon as it was closed. Her tongue was in his mouth, his hands were cupping her ass, and Yang was realizing that dancing wasn’t the only thing Jaune was good at. 

Looks like he was going to get a chance to _earn_ that Ladykiller moniker, wouldn’t he? Oh, Loverboy had played his cards _right_ tonight.

But she was all fired up on adrenaline now—the residual adrenaline from dancing, from kissing Jaune, from realizing they were going to have _sex…_ and the fact that she’d had a few drinks tonight, that might have an impact on her judgment centers. But Yang knew she wanted Jaune _bad,_ and so she was going to make her move right now and not wait for foreplay.

She knew she was damn near ready enough already.

It was a struggle, getting his belt undone and pants off. Yes, Yang was a martial artist who’d mastered the sort of inner balance that _should_ be able to maintain discipline through anything, but this particular combo of drunk and horny, dosed with the adrenaline of realizing that she was about to actually bang Jaune Arc, made her efforts fumbling and imprecise.

Plus, Jaune kept nibbling on her ears in a way that kept breaking her focus as she giggled and yanked on his pants until she managed to just pull them down, and…

Well, _hello_ there…

Fascinated by the sight of Jaune’s erect cock, Yang licked her lips. Yes, she was horny and really needed to get that thing inside her, but Yang liked to be in charge, and she had to repay Jaune for knocking her off her rhythm with the ear nibbles, right?

So she gave it a teasing kiss, right on the head, loving the way Jaune moaned at her attention. After the kiss, she swirled her tongue around it, treating his shaft like a lollipop, playing with his tender, sensitive glans and driving the poor boy wild… and she was just getting started.

Yang continued playing the dainty maiden, cooing at how _big_ he was and how _friendly_ his gorgeous cock was to her as she layered it with careful kisses and gentle sucks. But then she saw her opening, and she struck, suddenly lunging forward to take his shaft all the way to the base! Aggressively deep throating him, her head bobbed back and forth as she easily took even _this_ girthy monster down her throat—Yang sure as _hell_ wasn’t a virgin, but from the sound of things, Jaune certainly was.

She momentarily felt bad for poor Pyrrha. Champion or not, _s_ _he_ certainly didn’t know how to take a cock all the way, especially not one as extraordinary as the meat that was currently filling her mouth. Well, you snooze, you lose. Yang was _not_ going to give up _her_ territory easily.

Especially not when it was time to train him! Yang could feel that Jaune was close to blowing a load right down her throat, so she disengaged, letting his cock out of her mouth with a noisy _pop_ as Jaune moaned in dismay.

“Deee-licious,” she said, licking her lips, “But I’m sure you want the _real_ thing, don’t you?”

“You… tease...” he panted.

“Oh?” she smirked, sliding out of her clothes as she moved to the motel bed, “Are you going to _punish_ me for it?”

“I just might,” he growled, and Yang loved the _challenge_ in his voice. Men had generally disappointed Yang—most of them were all talk, no fight, and simply couldn’t handle a woman who wasn’t flattering their ego. So many men didn’t even _realize_ that their previous lovers had been _letting_ them win, to keep them happy, to make them feel like big men. They didn’t have anything to prepare them for a woman who _didn’t_ just roll over to flatter their egos, and ultimately left Yang underwhelmed.

But Jaune, virginal, innocent Jaune was coming out the gate _swinging,_ and that made Yang _excited._

She pulled out a condom from the bedside—Yang was still trying to find a birth control method that didn’t give her aggravating side effects—and passed it to her man, who quickly removed it from its package and slipped it on his dick with no fuss. Good man, that Jaune, and she loved the slow motion of the latex  _ sliding  _ its way down his shaft.

As Jaune moved to her, Yang caught him in her arms and threw him down on the bed, quickly mounting him and rubbing her wet slit against his hard dick, staring down at him with a look of pure _Well? What are you waiting for?_

Not much, it turned out. Grabbing her by her hips, Jaune _yanked_ Yang down, making her squeal in excitement as he pierced her with his sword. Yang launched her counter-attack, shaking her hips as she bounced on his cock, giving her tits a good bounce right in Jaune’s face as she rode him.

Oh, this was _fun!_ Jaune was definitely inexperienced, but what he lacked in skill, he was making it up for in _enthusiasm!_ He was really giving her his all, and Yang had to admit, he either had beginners luck in giving her some good clitoral stimulation or he just knew to pay attention to what was getting her going!

In fact… he was a little _too_ good. Had Pyrrha been… no, Cereal Girl would be floating on a cloud if she’d snagged her blond beloved. Surely it couldn’t be _Weiss_ who was giving him a lesson on this. Seriously, did he have a girlfriend back before he came to Beacon? Jaune was _good,_ and Yang’s techniques, coming off that passionate blowjob, should have made him pop by now!

Well, he was only getting a _taste_ of what Yang Xiao Long was capable of! Stepping up her game, Yang gave him both barrels of sexiness, shaking her hips, her tits, her hair gloriously cascading as her naked body gyrated lasciviously on his pole.

And then she hit him with the dirty talk.

“Oh, oh, oh!” she cried, “Oh, yes, Daddy! I’m such a naughty girl! Such a dirty, naughty girl who needs to learn a lesson on your cock! Teach your little girl, Daddy! Teach her to be your good girl!”

“Oh, _fuck!”_ Jaune groaned as he came, spraying her pussy with his cum. Ha, well, not bad for a beginner, but…

H-hold on a second…

Jaune was _still_ going, but it didn’t feel like he was just unaware that he had to stop. His dick didn’t feel even _slightly_ softer for how hard he just came. What, did he not have a refractory period? 

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled, still pumping into her like a champ, “It’s my first time.”

As he slid out Yang had to _admire_ the sight of the condom drooping with Jaune's cum... but even more so how _firm_ his dick still looked. Virginal, innocent Jaune didn't even seem to realize that he was doing a lot better than any of her previous lovers as he grabbed _another_ condom. He gave her a faint, still slightly-embarrassed smirk, as he shot her a challenging look, sliding the latex down his shaft and said, "Okay... you won the _first_ round, but you'll see I'm not out yet!"

Yang started to realize that Jaune was a lot more than _she_ was prepared for, especially as he smirked and said, “You know what? I think I know what you’ll _really_ like,” as he grabbed her and threw her down to the bed.

But rather than topping her, he spun her around, Yang being far too surprised to fight back before she realized she was face down, ass up, and-

 _Holy shit!_ She nearly shrieked as he slammed into her! Yang was starting to feel fatigued from how much she’d exhausted herself making Jaune cum, but the boy seemed to be tireless, fucking her silly as her defenses started to crack against his onslaught.

“Naughty girl,” he teased, turning her own weapons against her, “Making Daddy cum like that… I guess I really _do_ have to punish you...”

No man had ever fucked Yang like this before. No man had ever taken her full force and not only outlasted her, he forced her before him like a _bitch_ and fucked her _raw._ Yes! Like a _bitch!_ She was a bitch, she was _his_ bitch! And _oh,_ she _really_ wanted to experience him raw!

Oh, gods! He was taking her! He had her from behind and he was _taking her!_

Yang was babbling incoherently as Jaune’s dick messed up her pussy with his brutish assaults, but she could force together enough clarity to cry out one thing, to make the last step for Jaune to _truly_ defeat her!

“P-Pull-” oh, she had to go _all the way!_ “PULL MY HAIR!” she squealed.

And Jaune grabbed a healthy handful… and _yanked_ her head back! _Oh!_ It was good! It was so good! She was his bitch and it was _GOOD!_

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohfuck, ohfuckohfuckohfuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!”

 _Of course_ he got her off, Yang wasn’t even remotely prepared for something _this_ good, and she made sure to give it her all as she screamed her lungs out, loving the way her pussy _clenched_ on his dick!

She tumbled forward face flat into the bed, but Jaune wasn’t done yet. He was fucking her, fucking her _silly_ and she loved every second of it. She was babbling as he was jackhammering her pussy as he fucked her from behind. He was an animal, an absolute _beast_ of a man, and Yang could hardly take anymore of it!

Fortunately for Yang’s nearly-fried brain, she felt Jaune tense up as her pussy desperately milked his dick until Jaune _groaned_ and, with a jerk, hit her with another load.

Unfortunately, Yang didn’t get to enjoy the sensation of him filling her pussy with his cum because, well… the condom. But it did mean she wouldn’t have to deal with the mess, not to mention the whole “pregnancy” thing, so there were tradeoffs here.

But maybe… maybe next time, she’d think about doing it _without_ the condom...

Oooh, he’d really enjoy that, wouldn’t he?

She was taking a moment to catch her breath as Jaune slipped the second condom off and tossed it in the trashcan with the second. He was... he was... just... _damn._ He had _no idea_ that he was good.

But Yang… Yang wasn’t the “submissive” type. Yeah, Jaune getting rough with her was _mind-blowing,_ but she wasn’t the sort to be going all “how can I serve you, Master?” She was _Yang Xiao Long,_ and that meant that she had to assert that her spitfire personality had been burnt out. Nope, right now, she needed a good _prank!_

And, watching Jaune take a long drink of water (hydration was important!) Yang saw the opportunity to make her move.

“You know…” she said, casually, “Pyrrha’s _super_ into you-”

Jaune nearly choked on his water. Well, she had a way to take out that _nearly._

“So if you’re interested in a threesome...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tend to divide between my smut and non-smut stuff on AO3 and FFN respectively, to help cross-promote, I've created a Twitter account @SeleneSokal where I'll post my updates, thoughts about writing, and pictures of my cat.
> 
> And thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	33. Nothing Vanilla About Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader NightshadeDandelion pointed out that there has been no Neo love so far in this story. Well, time to correct that...

Neo was _trembling._

She was used to being in her element. In being an agent of chaos who felt nothing as she toyed with enforcers and tore through the criminal underworld, or who tore through the bedroom with an eye for whips and chains, but this… this was beyond her. It was the _depravity_ that unnerved her, the utter lack of _compassion_ in his voice as he asked her: “So I like Light Drizzle, but would you prefer the Edamame for the bedroom?”

He had _paint swatches_ in his hand. What kind of _freak_ brings _paint swatches_ with him on a date? He- he knew what he was doing to her. He knew that Neo couldn’t _handle_ something so… so _normal!_ So domestic! He, without warning, was asking her what color she thought would be better for _repainting the bedroom_ like some kind of madman, and they were _both basically the same shade of green!_

What made it worse was that he stopped her to ask her this… this _question_ while they were in the car. He _knew_ what he was doing to her right before she had to get out and follow him to a… a _dinner party._ Hosted by _Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna._ It would be so, so _formal_ and _stuffy_ and all those things that made Neo so incredibly _wet_ to have to sit through and he’d caught her off guard and got her her _gushing_ as she thought about… oh, what color would go best with that new bedroom set she was looking at buying!

Jaune was just too much for her. Too much. Neo had never _thought_ that she could experience such depraved sexual pleasures, that she could meet a man who so utterly _mastered_ her. She would be on her best behavior all evening, feeling her panties soak as she politely listened to stories about redone kitchens and signed back about how her tomatoes were coming in.

_They were getting too much rain._

Ugh, she had thought Jaune would be a fun boytoy, a goofy Huntsman with the stamina to take _all_ of Neo’s loving, but then he’d proposed a trade. In exchange for letting her tie him up and have some fun with a car battery, she had to do what he enjoyed. Prepping herself for a boring day, she hadn’t expected much, but respected the balls it took to try and ask for her to concede something in a relationship.

The trip to Vale’s Botanical Garden had been the most twisted experience of Neo’s _life,_ and before she knew it, she was totally addicted. It was so… so _powerful._ She, Neopolitan, Roman Torchwick’s personal enforcer, the Silent Slasher of Vale, having a… _fun afternoon with her boyfriend._ And she had to be on her best behavior. No matter how turned on she was, she couldn’t shove him behind a bush and relieve some of her tension. She had to stew in her own arousal as her boyfriend utterly unmade her, drove her so mad with desire that she _knew_ he owned her from that day forward. Everything she knew about sex, everything she knew about kinks, everything she knew about her own _desires_ was rewritten in a single afternoon.

Goodbye whips and chains! Farewell strapons! So long leather outfits!

Hello pastel dresses and pearls! Hello baking cookies! And hello dinner parties!

So _deliciously_ depraved. She would spend the whole night thinking about her boyfriend hiking up her dress and fucking her over the dinner table and _she couldn’t act on it!_ And that trick with the paint swatches! Oh, he was hitting all her buttons and they hadn’t even gotten out of the car!

Especially because Jaune _got the door_ for her, extended his hand to help her out of her seat, and, _like a gentleman,_ held her hand as they walked up the path to the front door together. How utterly _appropriate._ How perfectly _normal._ And all done with the most depraved, lecherous intent... What a _man_ she had found!

With a shaky hand, she rang the doorbell, and in no time at all, the door opened to reveal their hostess: Weiss Schnee.

The only person who got even close to how much her boyfriend got Neo worked up. Weiss was so, so much her opposite. So… stuffy! And formal! Neo couldn’t _possibly_ give into any of her temptations, not at _Weiss’s_ dinner party or it would be such a scandal!

And she knew Jaune insisted that they have dinner with Weiss and her girlfriend because he _knew_ that the three of them would have her pinned to the wall as Jaune _forced_ her to perform for their critical eyes. She’d have to hide even the _slightest_ trace of lewdness, all night long.

Weiss greeted them, and Neo signed that she had brought dessert and a bottle of wine (picking out the wine with Jaune and discussing which would _pair better_ with their dinner instead of just how much alcohol per dollar it had was almost painful), thanked their host for having them, and complimented their _lovely_ home.

As Weiss led them to the dining room, Neo felt Jaune’s hand brush her ass: her reward for being so polite at the door. She knew she was blushing, and she had to use all her willpower to try to make that blush go away—willpower she didn’t have because she was trying her hardest not to _cum right there_ in the hallway!

But the real test was only just beginning. Pre-dinner drinks had Neo participating in a discussion with Jaune and Blake about the spinach puffs—a recipe Weiss had been _meaning to try out for a while now—_ that was so incredibly _normal_ and _ordinary_ that Neo had to wonder if Jaune was letting the other couple know about their little game.

But no, Jaune wouldn’t bring another person into their relationship. He was _strictly monogamous,_ the two _dirtiest_ words Neo had never expected could be in any way dirty!

Dinner, though, meant Weiss returned to the conversation, and Neo had learned that, of all Jaune’s friends, this was the big guns of normal, ordinary, couple activities. In fact, she started off dinner by asking if anyone would like to _lead grace,_ and with Jaune _squeezing her hand,_ he gave a short, traditional thanks to the meal, and then they could set in—but not before, of course, Weiss had to give them the _history_ behind the recipe!

It was so boring, so unnecessary! They were dwelling in the _absolute polar opposite_ of sexiness and Neo never knew that there was a place so absolutely unnatural, so deeply twisted, but here she was, feeling her poor pussy buzzing like she had a vibrator stuffed in it, but that was the crazy part—there was absolutely _no_ physical or sexual stimulation here, whatsoever!

It was torment. Pure, erotic torment as Jaune forced her through this humiliating experience. She was tempted, sorely tempted to sneak off to the bathroom and just jill herself off, but she knew that a _proper_ lady would never do something so obscene!

And it would make her inevitable release from Jaune all the _sweeter._

So she took a delicate, ladylike sip of wine (no more than half a glass, of course!) as she politely listened to Blake discuss her thoughts on the recent season of the Valean Opera.

“We really ought to go some time,” Jaune said, a suggestive _glint_ in his eyes.

Neo could barely control herself as she signed back, _That would be lovely._

“Actually, Blake,” Jaune spoke up, “I just talked to Neo—would you two be up for a couple’s night, the four of us going to see the opera together?”

Oh, he was the _perfect_ man.

* * *

Staggering home on wobbly legs, Neo knew that a proper lady wouldn’t lose her composure until she got _into_ her home, into a private space.

That was really the only thought left in her mind, and once Jaune shut the door behind her, she no longer had enough coherence in her thoughts to even stay upright. She toppled to the floor, moaning and writhing with a need that only her boyfriend could sate.

But Jaune wasn’t done with her. No, not by a long shot. She wouldn’t be released from her torment until he no longer had any other ways to torture her.

Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her, gently, lovingly, _like a bride,_ to their bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, Neo silently moaned as she felt the soft fabric of the bedsheet beneath her.

“You were such a good girl tonight...” Neo _squirmed_ from the compliment, “So how about I let you pick what position we’re taking.”

With trembling hands, Neo moved her hands into an F she moved forward twice: _Missionary._

Jaune smirked. “Well… you’ve sure come around to Vanilla.”

There was nothing “vanilla” about Vanilla in Neo’s mind. Not with Jaune. She brought the Chocolate and Strawberry, but he balanced out the flavors with his delectable Valean Vanilla, and it was time she had a _heaping bowl_ of it!

Spreading her legs lasciviously, she savored the feeling of Jaune pulling her dress off, revealing the naughty, lacy underthings she wore below. A brown bra and pink panties, matching her hair and her eyes, revealing that, as much as she dressed up as a proper Stepfordized wife, she was still the same, naughty Neo beneath. _His_ naughty Neo.

She licked her lips as he pulled her panties down, giving her _lady_ a sweet, delicate kiss. Oh, he was driving her _wild,_ and every teasing moment was just pushing her past her limits! She’d endured so much this evening, from accessorizing her dress to the paint swatches to dinner to being _carried to the bedroom,_ and he was _still_ teasing her! She needed- needed-

No, she was still a _proper_ lady. And a proper lady didn’t beg like some common _whore._

Panting from need, she looked up to her boyfriend sweetly. He stroked her cheek gently, every millimeter of his touch sending _sparks_ all the way to her core.

“You know,” he whispered, making Neo _moan_ as she tried to imagine what new torment was coming next, "I’ve been thinking… wouldn’t it be hot if we saved ourselves for marria-URK!“

The limit had been hit and proper, ladylike Neo collapsed as she _yanked_ Jaune on top of her, her feet effortlessly ripping his pants right off with a burst of aura-infused strength, reminding her Huntsman lover that she was _still_ a top-level combatant. Someone _not to be fucked with!_

“Sorry, sorry!” he laughed, then gave her a deep kiss. “I’ll keep it in mind for next time.”

She pouted. He _better_ not suggest that ever again!

He undressed, slowly and carefully, his every action deliberate. _Don’t want to wrinkle his clothes._ The wait was _powerfully_ erotic, and he knew it. She was just a puppet on a string for him, and Neo _burned_ with the impatience of her restrained desires as he casually sauntered back to her, his erection standing proud and powerful as she struggled not to _drool._

His cockhead soon _tickled_ her slit, and she wanted to just _cram_ it in, but she felt like she was tied up. Not like with ropes on her body, but in her _mind,_ her self-control, no, _his_ control, his intoxicating power over her binding her in place as she bit her lip and _prayed_ he’d be merciful and grant his Neo some desperately needed relief!

She was so wet that his dick just slipped right in. She could hear the _shlick shlick shlick_ of his meat pumping into her pussy, the _slap_ of his body against her. She felt the weight of his body press down on her, feeling so small and vulnerable beneath him. So _girly._ Her big, strong man was fucking her tight, wet pussy and Neo _loved_ it.

Hours of senseless edging left her _primed_ to cum, but Neo knew that a good girl would make sure that her- _ergh-_ her l-lovers needs came first! A good girlfriend would m-make Jaune cum before she did! It w-was the least she could do for b-being such a naughty, dirty girl who was such a horny bitch at Weiss’s party!

Her need was so bad that Weiss was _drooling,_ struggling against her lover’s body, desperately milking his dick for his cum. He knew what he did to her, he knew that she was struggling to maintain _anything_ resembling mental coherence, and that just made it so much hotter! Plain, normal Jaune Arc, who liked taking walks in the park and making their weekly meal plans _knew_ that they were intense, delicious _torment_ for her, and he _delighted_ in turning her mind to mush as she got hornier and hornier _all day long!_

He was so wicked! So wicked! Such a mean- cruel- evil- wicked- M-MONSSSSSTTTTTEERRRR! OH GODS YES YES YES YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSS!

Jaune had _pumped_ her pussy full of a juicy load and Neo didn’t have to hold herself back any longer! In a silent _scream,_ she exploded as all her desperately repressed arousal _pulsed_ out, absolutely _staggering_ her. He was so good at this, so good at this, and he didn’t even have to _try!_

Still reeling from the force of their lovemaking, she was slow to realize that Jaune was no longer inside her. When had that happened? Even as overwhelmed as her poor, frazzled pussy was, it missed having him inside her, filling her up and making her feel so wonderfully _complete._

But Jaune wasn’t gone. He was beside her. He was her sweetie, after all, and he always took care of her… another thing that made Neo so _endlessly horny._ What a fucking _stud_ she’d found among those Beacon do-gooders...

Sighing contentedly, Neo felt the wet touch of Jaune’s lips on her forehead as he gave her a good night kiss and pulled the covers up to make sure they were all tucked in.

Gods, they were _depraved._

* * *

Legitimate business wasn’t _hard_ on Roman. He made money, lived well, and, really, having a full pardon for his crimes was a much better outcome than he deserved. Still, he couldn’t help but miss the old life, always staying one step ahead of Johnny Law and meddling Huntresses.

Ah, but that was the price of winning, wasn’t it? It always meant the game was over.

He sighed, looking over the floor of his nightclub. It was a classy joint, the sort of place Roman always _wished_ Vale had, or, at least, that he could be in, publicly. Nothing against Junior’s club, but Roman was a cut _above_ the riffraff who flocked to that place.

Chuckling, he looked back down to the checklist in his hands. The bar inventory was finished, and it looked like they’d be ready for tonight. Big moneymaker, he was expecting—Achieve Men were in town, and they, not to mention their fans, spent money like water.

He heard the door open, and he turned, curious, only to see it was Jaune. He waved, and the blond doofus waved back.

It was hard to have any ill will towards the guy who’d helped him get his pardon, but he couldn’t not poke a bit of fun at the dork every time he saw him. Still, he was a nice guy, and-

His thoughts were cut off as Neo _streaked_ across the floor of the nightclub to… stop a few inches before her boyfriend and give him a gentle curtsy before he allowed her to approach for a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Yeah, that was the other deal with Jaune.

Roman was fucking _terrified_ of the blond bastard.

He didn’t want to fucking _imagine_ what kind of crazy-ass BDSM shit he was doing to Neo to get her to start dressing and acting like a housewife, but Roman was _not_ going to find out. Fucker asked him if he’d like to accompany them to the _opera._ He was getting Neo, _Neo,_ who once set the Thrashers’ headquarters on fire, _during a peace talk,_ because she was _bored,_ to go to the opera.

 _Fucking psychopaths…_ he thought as the two of them, hand in hand, headed out for their date. _It’s always the vanilla-looking fuckers you gotta watch out for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on the chapter and ideas! And thanks to everyone who's following me now on Twitter @SeleneSokal! I'm hoping to move into some more multimedia fanworks in the future, and that'll be where I link my non-textual works!
> 
> Also, about the last chapter: had no idea that Jaune being down to get in a barfight would resonate with so many readers :) But I see what the people want, and I guess I could think about a Jaune and Yang v. the Malachites chapter...


	34. Guest Starring...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Now Live, the chapter where Pyrrha's a camgirl and the internet is thirsty for Jaune!

“Well… I’d say that I’m more of an RPG guy than an FPS guy, honestly. Haven’t, _uhn,_ had all that much time for video games recently… why not? Because I’m always spending time chatting with you all on my girlfriend’s stream!”

Jaune laughed as he answered the chat, trying to keep up a calm and orderly attitude and not focus on the wet, eager, and _very talented_ mouth that was currently bobbing on his cock. He tried to keep his eyes to the chat and not pay attention to the corner screen showing the way her crimson hair shimmered as she enthusiastically blew him.

“Start a gaming stream? I like the idea, RedLikeRoses, but _ohhhhhh,_ ” he took a deep breath, trying not to think about what her _tongue_ was doing, “I don’t think… _oh wow,_ I don’t think I have the temperament for all the behind the scenes stuff, the- the- _ohhhhhh,”_ he moaned as he came, his cock jerking and spurting into Pyrrha’s mouth.

With a noisy _gulp,_ she swallowed his load, and then, after carefully licking his cock clean, she looked up, her green eyes sparkling in adoration to ask, “Did I do good, Jaune?”

“You did, _oh,_ you did _very_ good,” he said, leaning back into his chair.

Pyrrha popped back up into her seat and scanned the comments. “Oh my, _thank you_ for the donation, SnowAngel! I swear, seeing your name in the donation counter just gives me the warm and fuzzies!” and she launched into addressing and thanking all her fans. She was a real pro, and, while her fans had a weird fixation on him, equal parts flattering and completely mystifying, Pyrrha did the real work of keeping her fans entertained.

And, as he admired the way her naked breasts happily bounced on the screen, she did it all through both her hard work and her _smoking hot_ body.

“Oooh, PinkLotus, you’re asking about a threesome with ThunderGoddess?” Pyrrha swiveled to him, “What do you think, Jaune? Can I? Wanna have Thunder and Spartan sandwich your hard dick between our nice, big titties?”

 _God,_ she did _amazing_ dirty talk. Jaune swallowed nervously. “Well, I’m… flattered, if Thunder’s, um, willing, but I happen to know her boyfriend, and I wouldn’t-”

“Jaune,” she whispered to him, “PinkLotus is _Ren.”_

“Oh,” was all he had to say, reeling from that revelation that Nora’s boyfriend/business manager was trying to get him to sleep with her. “Um...” and seeing the way chat _lit up,_ especially from Nora’s more eager fans who had an… interest of seeing him and Nora together as more than just former roommates. OceanBlue had already started pledging donations, and he knew Pyrrha was _really_ hoping to upgrade her setup…

“Well, we’re… getting drinks with her tomorrow, aren’t we?” he said, his voice a little too high for his own enjoyment. “I guess we can ask her how she feels about it?”

“Yippee!” Pyrrha cheered, “Now, I know you’re all looking forward to seeing _that,_ but I think I’ve delayed long enough—we’ve just broken our viewership record for our private stream, and I think it’s time to do our big drawing! Jaune… care to do the honors?”

Jaune chuckled. They had done a contest—one lucky fan would be invited to meet them in person (though he had insisted to Pyrrha she had to make it clear—JUST A MEETING, NO SEX STUFF), and it had been a _very_ profitable effort. 

They’d actually gone to the steps of getting an actual raffle drum that Pyrrha could spin and Jaune could reach into, pulling out a number and, checking it against a Google sheet that matched the numbers to screen names, could now declare a winner!

“Aaaaaand… congratulations SilverEyedSoccerMom! You will be meeting me and Spartan!”

* * *

She was nervous about meeting their fan.

There were a lot of concerns when she first proposed the drawing—what if the fan was irrational or a stalker or felt “entitled” to more of a reward, just because Pyrrha did porn? But as many horror stories as she had heard, Pyrrha felt like she knew her fans. One of the benefits of being a fairly small fish in a big scene. Sure, they got a little weird about Jaune, but he gave as good as he got, and, frankly, from speaking to this Summer Rose over the phone, Pyrrha was actually excited to meet her.

Especially because of the… photos she’d attached to some of the emails she’d sent Pyrrha. Some very _racy_ photos that made it clear that she was looking to break Jaune’s rules, and, well, Pyrrha was _really_ eager to break them too, and if she looked this good, maybe she could get Jaune to be a little bit flexible?

Another benefit of Summer winning was that she lived in town, so there was no need to pay for a bus ticket or airfare, which they’d budgeted into the contest, but it cut down on hassle as much as cost. They were going to meet for dinner at a nice restaurant, answer some questions, and, if they played their cards right… maybe take her home for the evening?

Maybe even do a special stream for their contest winner?

She struggled not to get wet at the thought! She knew she had a long way to go before Jaune could satisfy _those_ urges, and she didn’t want to drive herself crazy while she had to negotiate Jaune into a willingness to share himself. Incorporating the stream into their love life, that he was happy to do because Jaune was thrilled to help her succeed, especially on his weird internet fame. But this… this might be a little far for Jaune.

But when she caught sight of Summer in the parking lot, the older woman waving ecstatically as she raced over to greet them, just seeing how _excited_ she was to meet them made Pyrrha feel, well, really excited as well. 

And… her photos hadn’t been a trick or photoshop. The lady was a _MILF,_ and Pyrrha felt a small surge of excitement when she opted for a warm, boob-squishing hug over a handshake.

As Jaune led them into the restaurant, Pyrrha glanced over to Summer, where their eyes met… and Pyrrha saw an undeniably _hungry_ expression in her fan’s eye. It sent a shiver down her spine, to see how openly… _predatory_ she was. For her and Jaune. Pyrrha inwardly resolved that she would _definitely_ see how flexible Jaune was with their “just dinner” rule...

But dinner had to be taken care of first, and Pyrrha was surprised to discover that she was having a _wonderful_ time. Summer was incredibly charming, and a _total_ mom. Both of her daughters were college aged, probably only a little younger than she and Jaune were, which was, honestly, kind of a weird moment for Pyrrha. Meeting a fan in person made her confront the fact that she didn’t actually know that much about her audience, besides screen names, and it was weird to think that she was performing for a woman who had a daughter Pyrrha’s age.

But Summer was also really cool, and Pyrrha, who had expected she’d need to keep up her camera face and pretend to be upbeat, found that she and Jaune just really got along with her. Especially when she shared stories from _her_ time as a stripper, back before she got married, and her respect for the craft, and for Pyrrha and Jaune’s work, really shone through.

“I actually found your stream,” she was telling them, “because I was feeling nostalgic for the old days when I used to work for these fetish clubs. But they were _so_ hush-hush about everything back then, because if our clients got caught, there could be real scandal. Which meant that, honestly, the bondage club patrons were a lot more respectful than at a regular stage—and they paid a lot better.” She laughed, “Can’t _imagine_ my kids know what their mom did to pay for college, and even if they learned, I don’t think they’d believe it!”

“Well,” Jaune laughed, “I certainly can’t doubt you have the figure for it!”

Summer gasped in mock shock. “You _flirt!_ But I’m so _old...”_ she fished for a compliment.

Pyrrha was all too happy to snap to the bait. “Not at all!” she reassured Summer, “You’re a total MILF! God, I _hope_ my figure looks that good after two kids… you have a _very_ lucky husband, ma’am.”

But Summer just sighed. “I’m a widow,” she confessed, “My Tai passed when my girls were very young.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jaune gravely ventured.

“It was a long time ago. Fortunately,” she explained, “I had my degree by then and a very good job, so I didn’t have to go back to performing for money, but to be honest… I kind of missed it. All the excitement, the sense of people’s eyes just _drinking in_ my figure... Still do.” She blushed suddenly. “N-not that I’m trying to- I absolutely understood the rules, but, what I meant was, I, um, I-”

“You’d like to join us for a stream?” Pyrrha asked, teasingly.

Jaune’s eyes went wide. “Pyr? Are you… _serious?”_

Well… now or never! She leaned over. “Seriously? You, me, and a hot MILF? Means I don’t have to buy you a birthday present next month.”

Jaune seemed like he was about to reply, but words weren’t coming to him. All he could do was give a slight nod, to which Summer clapped with delight and Pyrrha felt a very wicked grin come to her face.

* * *

Fucking SnowAngel!

Ooh, Ruby was just so _annoyed_ as she furiously had to step away from the Stalking Jaune Discord and cool off before she got into _another_ fight with that- that- that _dolt!_

Surely, _anybody_ could see that Jaune and Spartan’s relationship was best seen in the cute moments! When Spartan was telling them about how he took care of her when she was sick, or when the two of them were just on camera together, answering fan questions and teasing each other… yes, Ruby might be “only” 18, but she wasn’t a child! She watched SexySpartan for the sexy stuff like anyone else, but it was the _romance_ that elevated them to a top-level cam show!

At least SnowAngel wasn’t a Thunder shipper, but _oh,_ she thought it was a _very_ narrow line.

But she had to cool off, because Spartan’s stream was about to start, and she was _really_ excited for this one. In spite of Pyrrha’s insistence that the winner of the contest wouldn’t get to do anything on the stream… she’d been notified that that _wouldn’t_ be the case! Which made her even more jealous of SilverEyedSoccerMom, but she was actually really happy to see that, if it wasn’t Ruby, that at least, she had won. She was cool in the chat, and they had a bit of a playful rivalry. And besides, silver-eyed girls needed to stick together!

As the stream started, she was excited to see that there were two figures in bondage hoods and tight leather outfits—the one with the brilliant red ponytail was obviously Spartan, so the busty woman next to her had to be SilverEyedSoccerMom! She was a little disappointed she couldn’t yet _see_ her silver eyes (she’d been excited for that—representation was important!), but damn, she was _hot!_ Ruby had to admire that she’d definitely lucked out in the genetic lottery. 

But she heard Jaune’s voice. “Pet,” he started, his sexy voice so authoritative and strong! “Kneel.” And SilverEyed did so, her big tits swinging as she knelt and leaned forward. And then Jaune spoke again. “Slave. Take her.”

And that’s when Ruby realized that Spartan had a strapon, as she slowly moved behind SilverEyed… and started fucking her from behind.

Her slow, steady thrusts were an amazing start, especially with the way SilverEyed’s boobs swung and bounced with every movement. Ruby found herself mesmerized by those breasts, the way her eyes just locked onto her pink nipples and made her mouth feel dry. Bisexuality had hit Ruby _hard_ and a hot girl like this always got her _really_ worked up! She just had to type a compliment into the chat and let them know how good this was!

 **RedLikeRoses:** Woo! _Hot!_

 **MonkeyKing:** We are literally not worthy

 **WINchester:** Now I’m really jealous I didn’t win

 **FemmeFashionista:** OMG I love the hoods!

 **SnowAngel:** Ooooh, can’t wait for Jaune to fuck SilverEyed!

Ugh, of course SnowAngel didn’t _get_ it. Jaune wasn’t going to have sex with just _anybody,_ not when he and Spartan had something _special_ together. But, of course, she couldn’t expect much from such a boorish and depraved woman.

Jaune stepped into frame, and Ruby’s heart beat quicker. She remembered when he first stumbled into ThunderGoddess’s stream, accidentally walking in while she was playing with some toys, but when he walked into frame, his eyes going wide… Ruby’s eyes met his, and it felt like, somehow, he could see her _back._ Like they were looking into each others’ eyes, blue meeting silver, across who knows how great a distance and she saw something wonderful in those eyes. So, of course, she became obsessed.

And her obsession only got worse, especially when Jaune had moved to Spartan’s stream—and while Ruby wasn’t so much into Spartan’s BDSM focus, she’d migrated over when she’d heard that Jaune would be guesting. And it was… magical. She’d never thought she’d had much for a BDSM kink, but seeing how obviously in love they were, how _caring_ Jaune was as he spanked her or tied her up or ate food off of her… She’d been there when they’d realized they both had feelings for the other and she was so in love with their relationship.

And then Jaune, her sweet, perfect, beloved Jaune, pulled the-

He pulled the hood off, and…

And she saw… something she wasn’t expecting.

Something she really, really, _really_ wasn’t expecting…

She wasn’t expecting to see her mom.

* * *

RedLikeRoses was a fucking cow!

Ooh, Weiss just _hated_ that prissy, stuck up, holier-than-thou _Miss Perfect_ type! What was she even doing on a cam site, much less a Discord for people dedicated to tracking everything they could find about the _sex god_ who happened to guest on the hottest amateur cam streams when she seemed to think that sex was dirty!

What enraged Weiss was that RedLikeRoses was soooo much like the Weiss that Weiss didn’t like. The girl she _had_ to be in public. The way her rich, conservative parents had raised her to be, all “I’m saving myself for marriage” and “Women today just dress like whores, as though that’s a bad thing!” Weiss watched these cam shows because they had women who acted like _Weiss_ wanted to act—not stuck-up princesses, but wanton harlots, sexy sluts who used their bodies to their fullest extent, and made _money_ doing it.

The kind of girls that got _Jaune’s_ attention.

She had fingered herself _raw_ the first time Jaune had been on Spartan’s stream. Oh, the sight of him spanking the sexy redhead silly—and seeing how _aroused_ she was—had been a wonderful opening, and Weiss had _gleefully_ opened her allowance up for more depravity. Which they had _delivered._

Her obsession with Jaune started from his first appearance on ThunderGoddess’s stream. He’d accidentally walked in while Thunder was trying out different anal toys (just the word _anal_ always made Weiss get all jittery!) and he’d been quite adorably flustered and embarrassed, but once Thunder made it clear she didn’t feel any shame at her body (God, Weiss was so envious of how _free_ she was!) Jaune had been good humored, and even introduced himself to the stream.

Which, admittedly, hadn’t terribly impressed Weiss… until she saw the bulge.

Jaune hadn’t been wholly unaffected, polite as he was, by Thunder’s whorish display. And Weiss could tell: Jaune had a _monster._ Bigger than Weiss’s biggest toys, and all she could think about was how it’d take a _real_ woman to handle that dick.

She couldn’t understand what a priss like RedLikeRoses wanted from Jaune and Spartan’s relationship. Oh, how sweet, they were cutesy together and were clearly in love… Weiss had Netflix, HBO, Amazon Prime, _and_ Disney+ if she needed a love story! She was here to see Spartan get _battered_ by Jaune’s love, and to see her repay his fuckstick with her worship and adoration!

And it seemed that Spartan _got_ that. Especially because their stream opened with the contest winner (lucky bitch), hooded and bound while Jaune directed Spartan to fuck her from behind. Damn, she was hot. She was Weiss’s type: plenty of T&A and a willingness to flaunt it. 

And the best part was when Jaune ripped off the hood and revealed the sexy bitch’s face to the entire audience! _Ungh!_ She was grinding her clit against knuckle, imagining if it was her on stream, her body being the one revealed to everyone… oh, wouldn’t it be hot it, _uhnnn,_ it’d be so hot if all her friends at school- _oh!_ If Jaune knew her in _person_ and _ripped_ her prissy facade off, revealing to all of her friends that it was all a lie, and she was just a horny, messy slut who only wanted to debase herself for Jaune’s big dick!

And now the girl— _God,_ what a _MILF!—_ had turned the tables on Spartan, the subby bitch bent over and taking a furious spanking before SilverEyed turned to Jaune and said the _sexiest_ words Weiss had ever heard a woman say.

“How about we double team this bitch?” 

* * *

So.

 _That’s_ why mom had been so upbeat recently.

Yang had just chalked it up to her having some kind of boring adult thing, like she’d started going to the Farmer’s Market or maybe she’d been binging a bunch of Hallmark movies about marrying princes or something like that. Not… that she won a contest to meet Yang’s favorite amateur porn stars and join them on their live stream.

Though, she had to admit, her mom was doing a _damn_ good job on there.

She had to give her props: she’d kept it tight, and that couldn’t have been easy as a single mother of two kids, one of whom was her, and she had _not_ been an easy child to raise. But _damn,_ if Ruby had some of that genetic fortune (and she practically looked like Summer in miniature, just like Yang was just a younger, blonder version of _her_ mother) she was going to have a _fun_ growth spurt any day now.

Yang had always enjoyed Spartan and Thunder’s streams for how amateur and down-to-earth they were. They weren’t slick, they weren’t bursting with production values, but they did a lot for the fans, and they were good entertainers, and Yang really respected that. They got the _craft_ of it all, and part of that was that they were open to possibilities like this. Maybe not always to the extremes of “see your mom drill a girl from behind while she deep throats her boyfriend’s cock,” but they were open to the unplanned, the unexpected!

That’s what she liked about Jaune—well, other than the fact that he was a blond, ripped prettyboy with an easy smile she _really_ wanted to see get turned into something fierce and hungry—he’d been an accident to begin with. He was Thunder’s roommate, and had just stumbled in while she was recording. But he’d been cool about it, Yang had helped make him a meme, and as he became a meme, people started scrutinizing him, and then he became a _phenomenon._ And she’d seen him go from “sweet, friendly roommate” to “co-performer” with every step in between! That’s not something she’d ever encounter in the highly scripted world of professional porn!

She glanced down to the chat, to see what the rest of the audience was thinking as they watched her mom take Spartan to town. She idly thought about making her own comment, but… well, she figured she couldn’t help herself from making a coy comment about how she knew who SilverEyed was, and it was probably for the best if she simply said nothing. Besides, chat was _blowing up!_

 **VelveteenVixen:** OMG OMG OMG

 **SnowAngel:** Fucking ruin her!

 **OceanBlue:** Okay, even I’m enjoying this

It felt too weird to masturbate to one’s own mother, even if she was her step-mom instead of a biological relationship, so Yang refrained from touching herself. Though it was hard, especially from how fiercely her mom just _dominated_ Spartan—maybe she was just working out a few years of sexual frustrations, or maybe Summer was just a kinky bitch like that (knowing what she knew about her own mother, she had to assume her dad had liked his women a little more on the intense side). But as she settled into her chair and tossed a donation Spartan’s way, her eyes drank in the sight of one of the most unexpected—and enjoyable—moments she’d ever had with porn.

* * *

Ruby had more or less stopped thinking.

So shocked, appalled, jealous, aroused, worried, so many emotions at once, all she had the brain power to focus on was the feeling of her fingers in her pussy and how _hot_ her mother was as she spitroasted Spartan with Jaune.

Part of her knew this wasn’t right, that Jaune and Spartan had true love, and also that she was masturbating to her _own mother!_ But another voice in her head was telling her other things. 

_Mommy’s a little whore,_ it said, and Ruby felt a nervous giggle rise up in her when she heard it. _That’s why she raised a little whore daughter. That’s why Jaune and Spartan are fucking her like the hot little tramp she is._

_You can be like her too._

The thoughts repeated as Ruby kept fingering herself, squeezing her breasts and comparing her body to her mother’s much more developed figure. But wouldn’t they be much better in a side-by-side comparison? A mother-daughter threesome would surely be the most depraved thing to ever happen on Spartan’s stream! And that thought _really_ set a fire in Ruby. She couldn’t imagine the look on that _dolt_ SnowAngel’s face when she saw that _Ruby_ wasn’t a priss—she was more depraved than SnowAngel could even _imagine._

She’d been so wrong about romance. That Jaune and Spartan had something special simply made the depravity of watching the two of them fuck her mother so much _hotter!_ Because that meant Jaune and Spartan were open to adding a third for their playtime. And she could be that third.

And the gears started turning in Ruby’s mind. Mom couldn’t have traveled far without them knowing, so Spartan and Jaune must live in town. And she knew someone who knew _exactly_ where they lived, because she was watching her on the camera right now. It’d be… unthinkable to tell her own mother that she’d watched, much less that she’d frigged herself silly while watching, her fuck a couple Ruby’s age. But if it was the way to get Ruby’s happiness and sexual fulfillment… she’d be willing to endure some awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> One of the things we've discussed for a followup chapter to this is Weiss and Ruby teaming up to track down Jaune and Pyrrha... to be immediately hit with a restraining order. But I don't think I'd do that to you guys :)


	35. Her Favorite Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put up a poll on Twitter for which character to feature next, and my followers voted for Glynda. Enjoy!

Shutting the door to her apartment behind her, Glynda leaned against it, and _finally_ let her legs give out. Sliding down the door, sinking to the floor, she was just so... so… she was just so happy!

Her heart trilled like she’d just gotten back from an amazing date instead of just her first chance to get home from a long day of work as Deputy Headmistress. And it was all because of one man.

Jaune Arc.

She was so, so, so in love with Jaune Arc!

She felt like a schoolgirl! Giddy and thrilled and doing everything she could to make sure he didn’t realize his stern, stuffy professor thought he was just so ca- _yoot!_ It was her naughty little secret, something he had _no_ idea about, and that just made it so much more exciting! Oh, she should get a notebook and fill it with “Mrs. Jaune Arc” and silly love poems and all sorts of cute things!

Leaning against the door, she let herself let out a long sigh as she just sat and thought about the man she loved. His messy blond hair, his cute smile, those _pecs..._ He just looked so… so… _scrumptious!_ She just wanted to drizzle syrup all over his chest and lick him clean! Ooh, wouldn’t that be fun!

She giggled as she got up and quickly got undressed, admiring the way her body looked in her lacy lingerie. She loved wearing sexy underthings beneath her teaching outfit, especially, as she admired herself in the mirror, for the way it made her T&A look _amazing_ . She liked to imagine her dear Jaune somehow _knew_ she was dressed like a dirty girl for him, like she was playing a hot little game with her boyfriend!

Ooh, the words “T&A” made her think of a sexy little game they could play where _he_ was the professor and _she_ was the TA, having a late night, _oh!,_ meeting in his office...

Though, thinking of teaching did remind her of something that never failed to make her feel all warm and squirmy! In her class, she got to see more of how Jaune and Pyrrha were just! So! Cute! Together!

She’d had Pyrrha do a demonstration of her talents against an Atlesian student, and while Pyrrha easily bested her opponent, Glynda kept one eye on her sweet little muffin as he watched his partner effortlessly demonstrate her talent, strength, and grace. His eyes were so wide in admiration. And she knew the two of them were practicing together on the rooftop, which was just so _romantic!_ They were so darling, it just made her want to wrap her arms around herself in a big hug and just _squee!_

Gods, they were so _perfect_ for each other! She ran her fingers up her panties, giving herself a sensuous tickle, imagining the two of them, right now, on the rooftop, sparring together… maybe stargazing… maybe… gazing into each other’s, _mmmmm,_ eyes and- Then she slapped her naughty little hand away. She had to be a good girl! She didn’t have time to take care of herself right now!

Glynda had plans tonight. Big plans! She’d made up her mind: Jaune was just too adorable and Pyrrha was simply too perfect for him for her to sit idly by and not get herself involved! Right now, she knew the two of them would be practicing (past curfew, naughty, naughty!) and she could catch them in the act, give them both a detention, and then… 

She would take them under her wing, mentoring the two of them through their relationship and making their first time together the most _special_ night of their lives! Ohhhhh, she couldn’t wait! And when the two of them had given each other their precious innocence, she would join her little apple polishers in bed and the three of them- Oh, she just couldn’t wait! It was so unfair that she had to wait!

But she had no time to waste! Quickly throwing on a new outfit, one with a much shorter skirt, much more attractive stockings, and a blouse that would show a delightfully naughty taste of her generous cleavage, she headed back out of her apartment and towards the student dorms, where she’d finally catch those two little sweethearts in her net. Playing cupid was going to be so much fun!

Making her way towards the roof, though, she realized her first problem: she just couldn’t stop _smiling!_ But was that really her fault? Her two favorite little cuties were about to fall in love right before her very eyes, and-

But she heard voices, and her Huntress reflexes kicked in as she quickly stepped back and remained out of sight. She recognized both voices. One was her darling Jaune’s, but the other… it wasn’t Pyrrha.

It was very much not Pyrrha.

“Gods, it felt like you two were up on the roof _forever!”_ complained the _unmistakable_ voice of Yang Xiao Long.

“I need the practice! And she’s really helping me,” Jaune said, nobly coming to the defense of his one true love.

“Yeah, but tell me… would you rather practice sword technique with _her,_ or practice… _other things_ with me,” the little harlot replied. And then… Glynda knew what sounds she was hearing. That _seductress,_ that _whore_ had thought to insert herself into… oh, fury _surged_ in Glynda’s breast as she thought of all the ways she could make that blonde tramp _regret_ putting her lips where she did not belong.

Every inch of her was screaming for her to confront them, to _punish_ Ms. Xiao Long right then and there, but she knew it wouldn’t work. She knew she needed to be calm, to work out a plan. Leaving her precious Jaune in that _succubus’s_ claws was… difficult, made even worse by the stabbing fear that poor Pyrrha might be aware of this harlot’s deception, but Glynda knew that this was something that needed to be handled carefully. To first isolate Ms. Xiao Long away from her beloved.

And, as Deputy Headmistress, she certainly had plenty of opportunities to pursue that.

* * *

Fortunately, she did not have long to wait.

Some students were just natural lightning rods of misbehavior, and it was easy, she didn’t even have to try, to catch the tramp in violation of some behavioral rule and issue a detention. A private detention, that the unsuspecting girl came to, full of insolence and unaware that Glynda knew what crimes she had _really_ committed.

With her Semblance, all she had to do was raise her crop, and it was child’s play to gag, strip, and bind the student, throwing her down on a desk. Then, with a few quick lashes from her riding crop to her thighs and buttocks, she could begin Ms. Xiao Long’s training. 

The girl squealed into her gag, the unmistakable sounds of muffled curses as she struggled against her bonds. Fortunately, the rooms were soundproofed—due to concerns about noise levels on a campus where students regular fired miniguns and grenade launchers—and so nobody would be any wiser as to what Glynda was doing as she mercilessly lashed the girl, making her squeals go even _higher_ in pitch. It sounded like justice. It was a sound that made her _wet._

“I would be quiet, if I were you,” she advised, “Bad girls get the crop. Good girls,” she grinned, “get Mistress’s love.”

Another muffled curse. Seems she wanted to be a bad girl. “Oh, well, if you _prefer_ the crop...” she said, then flipped her over and left a series of painful red lines across her breasts. The same whorish balloons she’d used to try to waylay her dear Jaune.

That seemed to get the little trollop’s attention! This time there were no curses, no protests, just quiet obedience and wild-eyed fear. Well… she was _still_ trying to seduce Jaune, and she had to be punished for that! Flipping the girl back over, Glynda layered stroke after stroke on the girl’s naughty bum!

“This! Is! Because! You! Disobey! You! Dirty! _WHORE!”_

Yang _squealed_ and it was music to Glynda’s ears. Fortunately, the masochistic little slut proved to be an exceptional student, even if she was a wanton whore. Her resistance quickly broke against Glynda’s righteous fury as she was relentless spanked, teased, and denigrated, and soon the moaning cunt knew to be quiet, not complaining even as she took her well-deserved abuse, and remaining perfectly still. Her eyes wide and fearful… and open. She would take whatever lesson Glynda had for her.

“Good girl,” she said, rewarding her pupil with soft kisses on her body (where, of course, Glynda could see her little masochist’s naughty arousal puddling on the desk...) “See? You can be a very good girl when you remember your place. Mistress rewards good girls… and _punishes_ bad girls. So… do you want to be my good girl, or a bad girl?”

She looked her into the eyes, peering past all her defenses and seeing the last bulwark of the girl’s pride, her independence, her sense of normalcy… all collapse, leaving the haughty bitch’s mind as pliable and open as Glynda needed her to be. She nodded and moaned into her gag, which Glynda now removed.

“Who am I?”

“M-my Mistress,” she stammered, terrified of the crop in Glynda’s hands.

“And who are you?”

“Y-your good girl. Your o-obedient good girl.”

Glynda grinned. The first step was down. Now it was time to _educate_ her student.

By the end of detention, she wasn’t Ms. Xiao Long anymore. That, she knew, was just a mask she wore, a way she attempted to sneak into polite society and steal sweet, innocent men who didn’t belong to her. Her true name was Whore, a naughty, scheming bitch who needed to be punished and tamed by her Mistress before she _ruined_ sweet Jaune and stole his innocence.

That, she had been fortunate to stop. The little tramp had only stolen his lips, she hadn’t been able to steal his precious virginity. He deserved a sweet, loving girl like Pyrrha who, with Glynda’s guidance, would make their first time _truly_ special. The thought of a girl like Whore, a slut whose mind broke after only a few short hours of discipline, taking her Jaune’s first time… it made Glynda _furious._ And Whore had learned to be so grateful that Glynda had stopped her, offering to eat out her pussy in gratitude, be her personal bed slave, take as many lashes as Mistress demanded, or do whatever it took to, if not earning forgiveness, at least to prove her remorse.

The first thing, of course, was to break things off with Jaune. Whore now understood she was fundamentally beneath him and unworthy of his attention, much less his love, and even if she didn’t, she knew that disobeying her Mistress would only get her the crop again. So she knew to be a good girl and to _remember her place!_

But that was only the first step. Now that she’d saved her darling from a treacherous skank, she had to find a way to make sure that True Love won. But she knew that she could do it. Her precious Jaune was counting on her!

* * *

Glynda could barely contain her excitement.

Everything was going _perfectly!_ Whore had broken up with Jaune, and, feeling depressed, his performance started to slip. And Glynda felt _terrible_ that Whore had entangled herself so deeply into her beloved’s heart as to undermine him like that, but she was quick to intervene, calling Jaune and his partner into a meeting in her office, where…

Oh, she was squeezing her thighs together just thinking about it!

Glynda had gotten both of them to open up, for Jaune to admit his fears of feeling unworthy, for Pyrrha to tell him of her own feelings of isolation… and how he’d been the one to treat her like an actual person. And with only a little prompting… Glynda had gotten her little cuties to _admit their feelings for each other!_

How she didn’t just _squee_ right there, she’d never know, but she was quite grateful. Because, since she’d been the one to help them discover their relationship, they simply realized that teacher knew best and that they could trust her. And so she was able to help guide the two of them, molding them into the perfect couple and getting front row seats to watch their love story begin.

And now she’d been able to build up enough of a connection that they trusted her in all matters of romance. She had advised and guided and counseled them to the point that when she proposed that it was important that the two of them begin developing their _sexual_ relationship, they’d only nervously looked away… until she convinced them that it’d be much easier and much better if they had someone experienced guiding them, making sure they knew what they were doing. And she’d promised them that she’d help them with every step of the way.

She made one last sweep of her apartment, making sure everything was _perfect._ The bedroom was all set up for their magical first time, the dining room table was set for an intimate dinner by candlelight, and checking in the kitchen, she saw that Whore was already in uniform as she put together the last touches for their meal. A shiny, black-and-white PVC maid's outfit, with _plenty_ of cleavage, a choker with her _real_ name on it, and sexy stockings rising to _just_ underneath her very short skirt. Most importantly, she wore a happy, vacuous smile on her face as she removed the oysters from the steamer and plated them—she was just such a good little servant for her betters.

It was funny. Now the way Glynda punished Whore was by threatening to _withhold_ the crop! But her little masochistic painslut was very well trained by now, and was quite the little helper!

But she heard a knock on the door that told her she was out of time! Ohhhh, she felt a nervous tremble come over her as she wracked her brain trying to think of what she might have forgotten, what piece was out of place, but she couldn’t think of anything. She was so nervous! But she couldn’t delay any longer, so she scampered over to the door and, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, opened it up.

Jaune and Pyrrha. And they were all dressed up.

Glynda’s heart melted to see her two lovebirds not only in a relationship, but clearly so perfect together. She was so, so happy she’d taken the steps to make sure True Love came to pass!

“Hey, Profess...” but Jaune’s voice trailed off as he saw the candles and the table set for dinner, “Oh, we didn’t...”

“Of course you didn’t realize,” she teased, “But don’t worry, I’m here to make sure that the two of you are _perfectly_ put into the mood for a beautiful first time. But please, please, come in!”

She ushered Pyrrha and Jaune into her home. Now it was time for the big surprise! “Of course, I figured out something to make tonight not only special, but very _enjoyable._ Whore? If you could join us?” They gasped as they saw Yang enter in her Valean Maid’s outfit, especially as she gave a boob-bouncing curtsy.

Whore smiled, thrilled for the opportunity to debase herself for her betters. “Mistress has taught me that I was a deceitful little whore who needs to be punished! To make up for trying to steal a good man’s heart with my lewd, sinful body, I will be serving _Monsieur_ and _Madame_ tonight.”

“Good.” Pyrrha said, decisively, and Glynda couldn’t suppress her smile any longer. She’d taught Pyrrha so well how to be a good girlfriend for Jaune, and she knew that Jaune would sometimes let his morals get in the way of his pleasure unless his girlfriend took the lead. Then she delighted Glynda even more as she leaned in close to whisper in Whore’s ear, “Do a good job, and maybe I’ll let Jaune play with you.” Whore’s body shuddered in pleasure at the thought, even though she surely knew that she’d be punished for it—but Glynda knew she could only be managed, never cured of her slutty ways.

“P-please, follow me,” she stammered as she led Jaune and Pyrrha to their dinner.

Dinner seemed to be over before Glynda even realized it had begun. She had been so enraptured by the sight of the two of them enjoying a shared, romantic meal, gazing into each other’s eyes, and sharing that quiet love language that told her they had a strong relationship that she hadn’t realized they’d already finished, and now… it was time for dessert.

Ooooh! She should cover herself in whipped cream and a generous drizzle of chocolate syrup and then let them split a Glynda Sundae and- No. She had to focus. Everything she’d done so far had been for this coming moment.

With a signal from Glynda, Whore flounced forward and gave another generous, slutty curtsy. _“Monsieur? Madame?_ I hope dinner was up to your exquisite tastes. But if you would follow me to the bedroom...”

Glynda’s heart _fluttered_ to see the sweet, nervous smiles on Jaune and Pyrrha’s bashful faces. Following behind them, it took everything she had not to pinch their little cheeks for how _precious_ they were being! They were so- so… _so cute!_

Guiding them to the bed, she whispered a few final words of guidance to Pyrrha before she withdrew to leave her two little lovebugs to their own devices. This was their moment, and though she facilitated it, Glynda knew that she would only get in the way of their love.

And it was beautiful. She watched as Jaune tenderly took Pyrrha and guided her to lie down, the champion reduced to a blushing maiden as Jaune lavished her with kisses. She was radiant, an angel of beauty, and he was… Glynda felt her own blush overpower her. She was… she was watching them, the man who enraptured her fantasies and his perfect mate. It was almost too much, but she knew she couldn’t look away.

She could hear Whore beside her, moaning in unchecked lust. Glynda swatted her hand away from her pussy—Whore was supposed to be _entertainment_ tonight, and any pleasure she received was entirely at Glynda’s discretion. She was certainly not supposed to be touching her naughty little cunt while Jaune and Pyrrha couldn’t enjoy her debasing herself! Glynda had installed the pole in her bedroom for a reason, and Whore was swiftly directed towards it.

With Whore disciplined, Glynda could go back to watching her beloveds. They were inexperienced, but their fumbling, their naive exploration of each other’s bodies as they slipped out of their clothes and the wonder of their discovery was making Glynda hotter than she’d ever been before! Especially because she knew that she had made it possible, that her guidance and protection had given her little darlings the perfect first time.

She _gasped_ as Jaune’s darling, perfect penis was revealed to them both. My… he certainly was a _handsome_ specimen, wasn’t he? Glynda just knew he was as _scrumptious_ beneath his clothes as he was in his little uniform! And _so_ hard… she and Pyrrha had done their jobs _very_ well! And they received their reward as her dear Jaune mounted his girlfriend, just as beautiful and perfect as Glynda had always imagined it!

How many times had she dreamed of this? Seeing her students _excel_ so wonderfully, the both of them demonstrating how much they’d learned from her tutelage. And such wonderful students… Jaune, the object of so many of her desires, and Pyrrha, sweet Pyrrha, who’d pined for him so beautifully… they were both such wonderful students, and she was so happy she could be there and witness as they consummated their love. Hearing them call out each others' names as they discovered the depths of pleasure they could bring each other to was even more magical than Glynda had ever pictured it.

But inexperience meant that they were unable to delay their climaxes, and soon, Jaune was panting over his sweet beauty as she cried out for him to give it to her and then… wonder of wonders, she watched Jaune’s adorable face scrunch up as he _came!_ Pyrrha squealed in joy as Jaune filled her up with his lovely cum and Glynda wiped a tear from her eye that she’d been able to see it all happen.

As he withdrew, Glynda eagerly darted over to the bed. “Let teacher clean you up,” she cooed as she took his softening cock in her mouth. She’d held back for so long that she couldn’t resist eagerly slurping it up. Mmmm, it was such a dirty, dirty cock and Glynda had to lick and suck and kiss it all clean! She giggled; she was such a whore for her Jaune!

And she had to clean up Pyrrha, too! Her pussy was so much dirtier than Jaune’s cock, and she gleefully scooped up as much of Jaune’s tasty cream with her tongue as she could. She was so glad she shaved Pyrrha’s bush in preparation for this night. Her skin was so smooth as she ran her tongue over it—she was thankful she resisted the temptation to play with her after shaving, to make sure that her innocence belonged to Jaune alone. But now she could eat her out with relish, and she was enjoying it oh-so-much more for her patience.

She knew that Whore was watching, jealously, as Glynda took up the duties of a bed slave. Whore would get her chance later, though, and Glynda had certainly earned the right to be the one to clean up her dear little students after their first time together!

Once she’d finished giving her pussy a thorough (and delicious!) cleaning, she eagerly looked up to the both of them, who’d made all of her dreams come true.

“Ms. Goodwitch...” her darling student started, with a quick and loving gaze over to Pyrrha, “Pyrrha and I were talking earlier today, and… we wanted to thank you.”

She shook her head, “Seeing the two of you experience your first time… that was all the thanks I could ever want.”

But Pyrrha rested a hand on her shoulder. “But we still want to thank you. And Jaune had the most lovely idea how—I’m going to teach Whore a lesson about trying to steal my man, while Jaune...” And then Glynda gasped as she felt Jaune’s hands run over her body, “is going to ‘thank’ you for both of us.”

“Oh, Jaune,” she moaned, feeling his hands cup her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipple, “S-surely you’d prefer someone- someone _oh!_ younger?”

And then he left a trail of kisses from her shoulder, up her neck, and Glynda felt all her thoughts disintegrate into the twin pleasures of his kisses and his fingers drifting downwards. “I don’t want anyone,” he whispered, his voice hot and sensuous in her ears, “other than you right now.”

The thought that Jaune, her dear, sweet Jaune _wanted_ her was too much for Glynda’s poor body. Already worked up from watching her proteges make love and from being able to service them afterwards, and now with Jaune’s skilled hands—how was he such a natural at finding the perfect points to strike!—running over her body, she was helpless to resist him. She came, loudly and wantonly, feeling his fingers still dance and tease her at her weakest.

“Thank you,” he whispered in her ear, and _oh!_ it was even better than his fingers as she moaned, leaning against her beloved student.

They watched as Pyrrha cruelly spanked Whore, demanding she admit to all manner of depraved plans, and Whore was only too eager to confess all of her sinful nature. Glynda wrapped her fingers around Jaune's magnificent cock, her eyes locked to the show, and stroked him until he’d swiftly regained his strength.

He guided her on the bed, Glynda being as pliable as putty in his hands, putting her on her hands and knees, letting her have a good view of Pyrrha playing with Whore as he moved around behind her. She gasped as she felt him over her, his hands cupping and fondling her dangling breasts.

“Ms. Goodwitch...” he whispered into her ear.

“P-please,” she meekly begged, “call me… _Glynda.”_

“Of course, Glynda,” he said sweetly as he lined the head of his dick against her wet slit, “Now, would you like me to fuck you?”

“Yes!” she cried, and then she _squealed_ as Jaune’s wonderful, perfect cock slid into her. It was amazing! _He_ was amazing! She’d never been fucked like this before, like he was reshaping her pussy to be his personal cocksleeve! She loved it! Loved it! Loved _Jaune!_

She crumpled forward, her arms too wobbly to support her as he kept fucking her pussy mercilessly, her face being pushed into the sheets as she moaned like a whore. The _humiliation_ of her darling Jaune seeing what a slutty teacher he had was only _heightening_ her arousal. She had a clear view of Whore, and could _feel_ that Jaune was enjoying the sight of his girlfriend dominating his ex as much as she was. _She_ would never have been right for Jaune, would never have _understood_ how important it was to listen to teacher’s guidance!

But Jaune and Pyrrha- _Oh!_ Jaune was really giving it to her, he was _really_ enjoying seeing Pyrrha spank Whore silly! Whore was certainly enjoying it, the sloppy girl’s slutty moans _really_ making Jaune thrust into Glynda, _slamming_ his cock right into her core!

_Or maybe he’s enjoying my pussy…_

That thought had Glynda _drooling,_ thinking that Jaune wanted her… even if she was so slutty and the sort of naughty teacher who _seduced a student…_ Oh, oh, _oh!_ She just _loved_ Jaune!

Especially as he bent low over her, his dick mastering her as his left hand cupped and squeezed one of her fat tits as he whispered into her ear, “Gods, you’re so fucking beautiful!”

Glynda was in the midst of having her brains fucked out of her, so she wasn’t able to respond verbally, but she could certainly _feel_ the puddle of drool that phrase had excited in her! He was fucking her like a dog and he was calling her _beautiful!_ Her eyes rolled, unable to handle the pure, perfect, _pristine_ eroticism of her darling Jaune fucking her, of marking her as _his,_ forever!

And he _kept going!_ “You, _fuck,_ you’re so fucking hot, you fucking— _fuck!—_ hooked me up with Pyrrha, fucking turned my ex into- _fuck!_ And now I’m- _fuck-_ f-fucking the hottest teacher in the school!”

His vulgar language drove Glynda to distraction, to know that all her efforts had brought her sweet Jaune to his deserved paradise! Punctuating Jaune’s profane praise was the wild _scream_ of Whore reaching her own screaming orgasm as Pyrrha dominated her with a strapon, and Glynda loved that they were both being useful and treated so kindly by her sweetest student

But she wasn’t much better than Whore when it came to resisting her climax. Between Jaune’s perfect cock mastering her pussy, his voice whispering the sweetest things she’d ever heard, the sight of Pyrrha taking so well to dominating Whore, the utter _romance_ of the night… _oh,_ she couldn’t _take_ it any longer! She screamed as she came, screamed for _Jaune,_ and as she soaked his cock in her juices, Jaune repaid the favor, his dick pumping her full of his delicious, perfect cum!

It was all too much, _simply too much!_ In pure ecstatic joy, Glynda saw stars as pleasure overtook her and she passed out, tumbling into the deep darkness of pure carnal bliss.

* * *

When she came to, she was still on her bed. She had her arm wrapped around Jaune’s chest, and, she realized, Pyrrha was mirroring her on his left side. A glance down to the foot of the bed showed that Whore was sleeping, respectfully, at their feet. She’d been a very good girl, hadn’t she? Glynda mused for what reward she’d earned for her good behavior. Oh! How about she give Jaune her crop and have _him_ spank Whore silly! She’d like that.

But her thoughts drifted back, as they always did, to Jaune. He was sleeping so peacefully in their arms. What a wonderful young man, to make all of his teacher’s wildest fantasies come true. 

She snuggled up closer to her favorite students. There might be some questions raised as to why they didn’t return to their dorm, but Glynda was sure she could make up an excuse. Nobody would really ask a question if prim, proper Ms. Goodwitch told them there was an explanation for everything.

After all, when they were such good students, she knew it wouldn’t be helpful to be _too_ strict with the rules!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> There's a second round of voting for Monday's chapter happening @SeleneSokal!


	36. Wanna Boop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Alex requested an NTR story featuring Nora and Jaune, with Nora based on a goth Nora depiction by the artist Aestheticc Meme. Nora (by a single vote!) won the poll on my Twitter, so this story was brought to the top of the pipeline!

The club _really_ wasn’t Jaune’s scene. The music was harsh and pounding, he was the _only_ person not wearing leather and metal studs, and he felt that his All-Valean blond hair and blue eyes made him stand out among the dyed-black hair in the grungy, dark space. He cringed, turning back to his drink on the bar, trying not to feel like too much of an outsider.

But Nora had _insisted_ that he and Pyrrha meet her here. 

A quick glance to Pyrrha made Jaune _really_ wish he’d dressed for the location. In her corset and leather miniskirt, not to mention her heavy makeup, she not only looked like she belonged here, she looked fucking _hot._ Shit, Jaune had been worried about looking ridiculous in a mesh shirt or eyeliner, but now he felt guilty as he got the judgmental stares from the other club patrons, all of them silently asking _how the fuck did a guy like you get a babe like her?_

A not uncommon question in Jaune’s own mind.

“Pyrrha! Jaune-Jaune!” an excited voice exploded from behind them, and Jaune whirled, anticipating the hurricane that was about to tackle him, only to be hit by a _very different_ thing indeed.

Instead of running as usual, Nora was walking with a casual, but undeniably sexy, sway, her hips drawing Jaune’s attention to her tight, black shorts, strategic rips along the side emphasizing the fishnet leggings she had on. A tight black corset was making Nora’s generous boobs seem even _more_ pronounced than usual, revealing an ocean of creamy cleavage in a tight green, nipple-popping shirt. 

And yet, the most striking thing about her was that Nora had dyed her hair a dark blue-green that completed the look, going from excitable, cheerful Nora Valkyrie… to hot goth club slut.

Jaune tried not to let anyone know how _hard_ she was getting him.

“So glad you could join us," she purred, "Renny and I were looking to try something... different."

Taking a seat right next to him, Jaune struggled not to be distracted by Nora's... everything. Her change in attire, personality, _everything_ seemed to be drawing Jaune's eyes away from his _incredibly hot girlfriend,_ but, _fuck,_ Nora looked damn hot in this attire. She looked hot and she knew it. But unlike her usually cheerful personality, that teased Jaune with her blunt sexuality, _this_ Nora seemed to simply exude dark, seductive appeal, laser focused on trying to draw Jaune _away_ from Pyrrha.

Even as they ordered drinks and chatted as friends, reminiscing about their Beacon days and talking about recent business, affirming that the bonds of JNPR were unbreakable even after graduation, Jaune was struggling with the fact that he and Nora were both in happily committed relationships—at least, he and Pyrrha were _very_ happy together! And Ren and Nora were... they were _Ren and Nora!_ Renora and Arkos, they were Team Double Date!

But... from getting drinks to hitting the dance floor, Jaune couldn't keep himself from staring. Watching Nora dance and sway, flaunting her assets, always giving him that teasing, inviting look that seemed to proclaim that she didn't _care_ that their significant others were right there... she was undressing him with her eyes and inviting him to do the same. And he was... certainly _able_ to imagine what she would look like, with so much pale skin beneath only a thin mesh on display.

Surely, Pyrrha _had_ to be picking up the signals, but she seemed just _delighted_ to see their friends, leaving Jaune feeling paranoid and uncertain.

As they took off the dance floor and grabbed another round, Nora seemed prepared to bring all his questions to the fore. "I hate that we can’t stay here long,” she announced with a sultry air, “cause I had something _different_ in mind for the two of us...”

Pyrrha _squeezed_ Jaune’s hand as he asked, nervously, “Wh-what were you thinking Nora?”

“Ren’s been a _bad boy,”_ she smirked, her boyfriend casting his eyes to the floor, “and he needs to be _punished._ And I thought the best way to do that… was to show him what it looked like when a _real man_ fucked his woman!”

Jaune almost choked on his drink. He knew Nora and Ren were into some kinky stuff, but he wasn’t about to-

“Yes!” Pyrrha responded, _way too quickly,_ “I- I mean… Jaune, if… if you’d like to, um… you… have my permission?”

Jaune’s eyes simply _boggled_ at the women around him, trying to process if he was really hearing what he _thought_ he was hearing.

Nora grinned, her smirk _oozing_ self-confidence, but unlike the usual Nora confidence, it was _drenched_ in flirty playfulness. “You think I don’t know my girl’s as much of a cuckquean and my man’s a cuckold? Come on Jaune,” she purred, “be the _bull_ I know you can be.”

Pyrrha’s eyes were _pleading_ with him to consider it as her body practically _shook_ with nervous desire. Jaune… hadn’t known that. He’d _really_ thought every time Pyrrha had brought up bringing in another woman, it’d been for his sake, a hot fantasy for her boyfriend to imagine getting a free pass or a threesome—after all, what man _wouldn’t_ want his girlfriend’s permission to cheat? But looking at her, he could tell that she wasn’t suggesting that for _his_ benefit.

A glance to Ren revealed that, even in sexual humiliation he was as stoic and bemused as he always was. His eyes still slightly downcast, a faint blush on his cheeks. He wasn’t _objecting_ to the idea of… Jaune fucking his girlfriend, so Jaune had to _assume_ he was into it, but it was still a hard thing to do to his bro… until he looked back to Nora and saw how fucking _hot_ she looked in her club attire and realized that, it _really_ seemed like he was the only one objecting.

Objecting to something he very much wanted to do.

“So how about it, Jaune-Jaune?” she asked with a teasing smirk and a crooked finger, “Wanna boop?”

* * *

Driving back to Nora and Ren’s place Jaune glanced to Nora, checking herself in a mirror as she reapplied her dark black lipstick. She _popped_ her lips and Jaune couldn’t _help_ but think how they’d look wrapped around his cock.

He wasn’t sure _how_ he managed to drive to Nora and Ren’s place without causing an accident when he was that distracted, but they lived _mercifully_ close by. Walking into Ren and Nora’s place on jellied legs, his eyes drawn to the sensuous _roll_ of Nora’s wide hips, some synapse still firing in his brain managed to make him ask a question.

“How, um… how are we going to… do this?”

“There’s a camera set up in our bedroom,” Nora turned and explained, “and our little cuckolds are right now going to a motel room to watch us live, showing them how _inadequate_ their lovemaking skills are.”

Jaune felt a little uncomfortable talking about his closest male friend and his _girlfriend_ in those terms. A discomfort Nora caught on to quickly. “Hey, listen,” she whispered, “once we’re upstairs, we’re on camera; we’re performing a private porno for our sweeties, and what really gets Renny going—and what I think Pyrrha likes, too—is the humiliation. It’s all an act, but if we play along, _trust me,_ Pyrrha’s going to be over the moon that you let her indulge her fetish.”

“Is this,” Jaune rubbed his neck, “I mean, are you sure that Pyrrha… likes this?”

Nora just smiled at him, not the predatory and amorous smirk she wore in the club, but a kind, reassuring smile that, even as scantily clad as she was, reminded Jaune that she was still his close friend and teammate. “Why do you think Pyrrha, who you know is _crazy_ about you, let you chase after Weiss Queen for so long? She and I used to… well, I’ll let Pyrrha tell you _those_ stories, but trust me—she’s a _kinky_ girl, way into humiliation, and it took a lot of trust for her to let you know about this side of her.”

Jaune felt chastised by that. Yeah, once again, he was the one being the stick in the mud, on something he was very much looking forward to! So he gave Nora a cocky smile of his own. “Well… let’s give them a show, then.”

Nora led him up to her boudoir. And it _was_ a boudoir, Jaune knew Nora had wanted one since she first heard Blake use the word and the big poofy pillows and beaded curtains, the full length mirrors, and the hanging silks all contributed to creating a feeling that Jaune had stepped into an unreal dream place. His Beacon roommate was going to seduce him away from his girlfriend and he had no reason to feel guilty about it, either because of her fetish or because he simply was in a dream.

Seating herself on the bed, Nora looked to him with a smoky expression. “Jaune… I’m _horny,”_ she whined, her voice dripping with teasing allure.

Jaune remembered he was asked to perform, so he leaned forward, a crooked, wolfish smile on his face. “And why is a beautiful vixen like you horny?”

Nora pouted. “Because my boyfriend’s little dick isn’t big enough to make me cum...”

“Oh no,” he said with mock gravity, “I know how _hard_ that is. My girlfriend can’t _handle_ my dick, and I’m stuck getting myself off when she’s too exhausted to keep up with me.”

There was an electric charge in the air, a quick look of surprise crossing Nora’s face—but it was quickly returned to her usual, seductive look. But Jaune’s willingness to disparage Pyrrha was a _clear_ sign that he was game for it all, and Jaune didn’t miss that _Nora_ was quite excited. Excited to play the role, or... excited for the chance to sleep with him? Jaune could certainly work with either.

But back to her usual form, she gave him a sultry look and added, “I think I know how we can fix this...”

Bending forward, Jaune kissed her, tasting raspberries on her lips as his tongue probed her mouth. Nora was eager, a redundancy, really, but Jaune could tell she was surprised he took the initiative here. Well, he was here for Pyrrha and because Nora was hot as all hell—Jaune wasn’t going to hold back with _that_ on the line.

He pushed forward, taking advantage of Nora’s surprise before the bundle of energy pushed back, grabbing his hand and pulling it up to paw at her full, bouncy tits.

But as he tried to push his luck, to mount and dominate her, he was quickly reminded that Nora was still _much stronger than he was._ She flipped him onto the bed with a laugh, whispering, _“I’m not as easy as your little pushover,”_ before she mounted him, the feel of her rough fishnets against him making Jaune _moan_ as she took the upper hand.

“You can picture them watching us, can’t you?” the vixen athwart him purred, “Ren has instructions that he’s allowed to touch himself… but if he _cums,_ then he’s been a very bad boy! But what do you think Pyrrha’s doing?”

The image was crystal clear in Jaune’s mind, his girlfriend in her tight leather outfit and miniskirt, watching him through a camera with a hungry expression, and the words came spilling out of his lips before he could realize what he was saying.

“She- she’s touching herself!” he gasps, “F-fingering herself, squeezing her tits-”

“Aww,” Nora teases, hefting her sizable jugs, “I bet she’s realizing how _inferior_ her chest feels in her hands… how about you give _mine_ a squeeze, tell me how your girl _stacks_ up?”

A surge of gallantry had to be fought back at the implication in Nora’s voice, but Jaune wasn’t able to resist, his hands reaching up to fondle and squeeze Nora’s tits, hearing her moan in satisfaction—both from her obvious victory over Pyrrha and the feel of Jaune’s rough hands cupping and pawing at her.

“They’re _better_ aren’t they? Proper tits, so much better than Pyrrha’s little bumps...”

Moaning in dismay, Jaune realized that he had to answer. Had to admit what he was feeling in his hands and in his head. “Yeah… they’re, _mmm,_ gods, they’re better than Pyrrha’s!”

Nora’s eyes lit up with wild desire. “You know she just _squealed_ when she heard that, right? Heard her _boyfriend_ tell another woman that her tits were _better_ than hers were and _I bet_ she almost got off on it!”

 _Fuck,_ this was hot.

“Good boys get rewarded,” she purred and began to strip off her clothing, slowly and teasingly revealing her tantalizing tits with the practiced air of someone who knew how to strip—and, knowing Nora, she might have done just that in their Beacon days—making Jaune’s jaw drop as she suddenly _yanked_ her tight green shirt down, letting her sweater puppies bounce free. Revealing the daring metal studs piercing her nipples! “And I _like_ good boys… boys who can make me _cum,_ unlike my worthless limp-dick boyfriend...”

Jaune wanted to make Nora cum. Jaune _really_ wanted to make Nora cum. As he slipped off his pants and felt Nora’s hands _rip his shirt open_ (another reminder that she was _strong as hell_ and also that Jaune did not care about anything other than the goddess positioned on top of him), Jaune’s cock sprang out of confinement, letting Nora run her eyes up and down it in a brief moment of quiet admiration.

She whistled and licked her lips. “Never knew our fearless leader was packing a hammer of his own… I hope you’re getting a real good look at this, Renny,” she said with a taunting sneer, “Cause this is a _real man’s_ dick. Not like the pathetic joke in your hands right now...”

Unable to keep himself from smirking, Jaune decided to join in. “Be careful, Nora… if we’re _too good_ at fucking each other, we might just end up leaving the two of them _behind.”_

“Can you even imagine going back to Pyrrha,” Nora asked, swinging her firm jugs side-to-side as she did so, her shiny piercings flashing in the light, “when you could have a Big Titty Goth Girlfriend with _these_ puppies right here?”

“And I haven’t even been able to enjoy the booty yet,” Jaune replied giving her a quick _smack_ that left her soft rump quivering from his hand.

Gasping from the sudden spanking, Nora licked her lips as she regained her self-assurance. “We can fix that.”

She flipped around, giving Jaune a quick twerk as she shook her naked ass in his face.

“Pyrrha can’t do anything like _this_ can she?” Nora laughed, “Why did a skinny bitch like her ever think she could keep a man like you happy?”

Jaune couldn’t respond, mesmerized by Nora’s jiggling ass as he realized that Pyrrha, who had a tight, trim figure shaped through constant exercise, could never do _anything_ like this.

Nora, impatient as always, didn’t wait for an answer. “This is getting me all worked up!” she shouted, “Let’s get to the real _meat_ of the evening!”

Flipped around and poised over Jaune, Nora skipped any sense of foreplay as she simply and suddenly plunged her pussy down on Jaune’s dick.

“Hooo! Oh _Jaune!”_ she cried.

Jaune had to smirk at the sight of Nora being caught off guard by how much more difficult it was to take his cock than she expected. And he knew how to press it.

“Not used to taking a real cock in your pussy?” he asked.

Nora grinned, wild and salacious, as she started to bounce on him. “No,” she groaned, “No, I just have to make do with Ren’s little twig… can’t even _imagine_ it getting me off like your fuckstick’s going to. But I bet _you’ve_ never had a woman who could take it all without getting overwhelmed… I know Pyrrha, and I love her, but,” she looked down upon Jaune with a predatory grin, “she could never ride you like I can.”

All he could do in response was groan. He _hated_ thinking of Pyrrha like this, but _fuck_ Nora was sexy! Her tits were jiggling right in his face as her _molten_ pussy sucked away at his cock. And he _hated_ himself for enjoying that he was showing up another man, stealing his girl like this, betraying his close friend, but _fuck_ if it didn’t make it all so much hotter!

Nora glanced upwards, evidently towards where the camera was placed. “Pathetic, aren’t they? Just a pair of useless _bitches_ watching a _real_ man take a _real_ woman, showing them what they’re _lucky_ to even watch… I don’t even know _why_ you waste your time with Pyrrha, at least Ren can _cook_ when he’s properly motivated...”

“Gods,” he moaned in response, “fuck yeah, I deserve- deserve a _proper_ woman...”

“Fuck yeah you do!” Nora gasped, riding his cock, “You deserve- deserve _real_ pussy, pussy that can handle- can handle this _beast!”_

Jaune’s eyes _rolled_ as Nora drowned him in dirty talk, promising to give him the fucking he _deserved,_ the kind that Pyrrha _couldn’t give him._ Fuck, she was hot, her fat tits bouncing and her juicy ass slapping against him as her pussy _milked_ his cock, and Jaune fucking _loved it._ He was slamming into her, his hips rolling as he fucked her, driving her to babble praise for his dick as her words got more and more slurred and delirious as his dick _plowed_ her. She fucking deserved it, deserved more than _Ren_ was giving her!

It was time to really go out, to bring down the thunder and the lightning!

Gripping her hips and loving the way his fingers could sink into Nora’s plush posterior, Jaune _slammed_ into Nora, over and over again, forgoing any attempt at artistry or skill for the one language Jaune _knew_ Nora and he spoke so much more fluently than the delicate cuckolds they were attached to: _brute fucking force._ Nora’s voice was now just guttural moans and piercing cries as Jaune growled in furious, animalistic _need_ to break this hot goth slut on his cock!

With a great shudder, Jaune could feel Nora’s pussy finally _clench_ as, with her last gasp of air, she screamed, _“HE’S MINE!”_

And _fuck,_ after what he’d just been through, Jaune didn’t know _how_ to disagree!

* * *

That…

That had been _exhilarating!_

It was so much better than Pyrrha had imagined! Her and Ren watched _helplessly_ as they were mocked and degraded by Nora, as Jaune demonstrated how much more of a _man_ he was than Ren and how much more he enjoyed _Nora_ than he ever could with _her._ It was… it was amazing! The two of them spent the whole performance panting helplessly, inadequate fingers furiously masturbating their _inadequate_ bodies! She was _still_ catching her breath from what she’d seen, and all Pyrrha could think about was when Jaune and Nora could do this _again!_

She leaned back on the motel bed, her pussy _sore_ from the rubbing she’d given herself, but she knew that Jaune would be so happy to hear that, even if his girlfriend was a dirty bitch who got off on seeing another woman steal her man, she hadn’t even let herself cum once! She and Ren had been locked in miserable helplessness, watching the loves of their life find how much _better off_ they were without them!

Looking over to Ren, Pyrrha had a nervous giggle. “Is it... always this good?”

Ren shook his head _no._ “I knew seeing my team leader fuck Nora was going to be something else, but… _damn,_ he’s a _bull.”_

Pyrrha couldn’t lie: she felt a little surge of pride in her man to hear that. “And Nora, _mmm,”_ she returned the favor, “she’s so much hotter than I am, with those _tits...”_

She realized that the both of them had started gently rubbing themselves at the thought. Ooooh, she had to be a good girl, or Jaune would punish her! M-maybe by making her watch as h-he f-fucked, _oh,_ as he fucked Weiss!

Oh, she needed to calm down or she’d _really_ go over the edge! But fortunately, it wasn’t long before she heard a knock at the door, and Pyrrha stepped forward, knowing who to expect.

Except… _Nora_ stepped in as she opened it, no Jaune in sight.

“I thought,” her friend said, an arrogant, superior smirk on her face that made Pyrrha wonder if she was going to be brought to the edge of cumming _again,_ “it’d be easier on your husband if he didn’t have to see the sloppy slut he was married to get off on her own humiliation.”

Oh _fuck,_ she _was_ going to cum! _Oh FUCK!_

“No,” Nora said, her smiling turning softer, friendlier, more teasing, “I actually had a little gift for you, you little cuckquean, you! Dah-dah-dah-DAH!” she announced as she produced a metal and leather… thing. “It’s a chastity belt!” she explained, “I put you in it, and now I _know_ that I’m the only pussy for Jaune’s dick!”

Pyrrha practically _swooned_ to see it.

“Jaune’s got the key, but I told him to make sure you were given some fun rules before he even _thinks_ of letting you slip it off… _enjoy,”_ she added with a seductive purr.

Pyrrha was so grateful for her amazing, understanding, and drop-dead _sexy_ friend that she could have kissed her right there! ...if she was _allowed_ to, of course!

“I… I can’t thank you enough,” she said, her voice a happy murmur, “This was… this was… _incredible.”_

Nora just chuckled. “Do I know my girl or what?”

“You do, you _do!”_ she gushed, “But… where’s Jaune?”

“Your husband’s waiting for you outside… I wanted to play with you a little before I handed you over. Oh! And treat him nice, he gave me a _world class_ dicking, and I’m looking forward to giving that dick the _attention_ a bull like Jaune deserves.”

Nora’s parting words sent shivers down Pyrrha’s spine as she stumbled out of the motel and looked for the amazing stud in her life who made her feel like the _luckiest_ girl in the whole wide world! As she exited on wobbly legs, she heard Ren and Nora kiss each other, suddenly sweet and attentive partners. It was amazing to hear the change in Nora’s tone, the haughty, mocking vixen replaced by Pyrrha’s cheerful, highly-excitable friend, eager to make sure her Renny enjoyed himself.

Slipping out of the motel room, she saw her boyfriend leaning nervously against her car. She’d have run up to him, but, again, her legs were too uncertain to make sure she could actually do it without toppling over. But she darted over to him as quickly as she could, wrapping him in a joyful hug.

She gave Jaune a long kiss, whispering a grateful _thank you_ into his ear as he held her in his (slightly embarrassed) arms. Gazing into her boyfriends embarrassed, concerned eyes, she knew he had to be reassured that he’d done the right thing. “That was _so_ hot,” she told him, “I hope you were having as much fun with Nora as it looked!”

Of course, Jaune gave her a guilty look. “Are you- are you _sure_ this was-”

“Jaune!” she laughed, “It’s just _fantasy._ I still love you, and I _know_ you love me.”

He was such a sweetie, but it was _work_ sometimes to get him to realize that _she wanted this._ But still… it meant a lot that he was willing to take this opportunity dropped into their laps from out of the blue. _The usual when it came to Nora,_ she wryly mused. She was so damn grateful for her friend—only Nora could see what Pyrrha was afraid to admit she needed and punch right through to make sure Pyrrha _got it._

Giving him another kiss, this time holding him tight in her arms, Pyrrha took a moment to appreciate how _sweet_ her boyfriend was. “But if there was one thing I’d change...” she said with a smirk, “I mean… did you have to let Nora push you around so much? I want to make sure that bitch knows that _my boyfriend_ is more of a stud than she can _handle!”_

After all, she owed Nora a thank you for the next time she and Jaune booped… and she knew Nora would _love_ getting properly broken in half on Jaune’s dick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> One of the ideas I had for an NTR chapter was to open it with Pyrrha and Cardin having a clandestine date, ending with illicit motel sex, only for them to come home and reveal it was actually consensual partner swapping instead of NTR, with Jaune and Blake having relentless marathon sex, keeping a furiously competitive, neck-and-neck orgasm count, while their partners had sex at their own, more relaxed pace.
> 
> I figured another fakeout like that would make you all mad at me, though ;P


	37. E-Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ESIngram1995 requested a Penny story with a focus on first time and losing control from pleasure. Here's what I did with that.

“So,” Coco asked, testily, “Did _anyone_ have a good date last night?”

“Sun was nice,” Velvet mumbled, politely, “Even though he… spent most of the date talking about Blake...”

“I didn’t exactly have a good time with Bolin,” Blake shot back, taking Velvet's comment as an accusation, “I don’t think we had a single thing in common, as much as Penny’s ‘perfect dating algorithm’ _insisted_ that we were a match.”

Discovering that Penny was an android had been a… surprise. But one that Ruby _insisted_ shouldn’t lead them to treating her as anything other than their friend. And, frankly, a _lot_ about Penny suddenly made sense now that they knew she wasn’t exactly like most girls. So the four of them made sure that Penny felt just as welcome as any flesh and blood girl.

Which Penny had been very grateful for, and she’d promised to pay them back for their kindness. That she chose to do, well, basically online matchmaking for them had been a very… Penny idea, but it was sweet of her, and she had insisted that her matchmaking algorithm was a modified use of her supercomputer-level mind matched with both Atlesian military-grade profiling software and came with a guarantee of long-term compatibility.

And while Yang had still been more than a little skeptical, a date was a date, and she had to admit, she was a little curious who Penny would end up pairing her with. And her faith had been _rewarded_ when Penny handed her back her selection card.

She smirked. “Well, I, for one, had a-”

“It was _terrible,”_ Weiss interrupted, shooting a glare at Yang, “And I don’t need you making up stories to-”

“I saw you and Yang making out on the bench by the Bullhead dock,” Coco replied as Yang couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sh-shut up!” Weiss protested, turning a furious red. Damn, she was _adorable_ when she was flustered!

“Ummm...” Jaune mumbled and Yang looked at him with an interested eye. As funny as it was to see Weiss try to put the genie back in the bottle, Jaune’s answer was going to be _interesting._ After all, Ruby, Velvet, and Pyrrha (the one person to _not_ submit a dating profile to Penny, how interesting) had a serious interest in the doof. She was all ears to hear about how his night went. “I, um, I kind of had fun?” he blushed.

“Oh?” Blake said, ears perked up, “Who’d you get?”

Jaune just chuckled, “Well, um, I actually got Penny, who I didn’t think was an option, but-”

“Hold on a second,” Weiss interrupted, “Blake was paired with Bolin. Coco with Ciel, Ruby with Roy, Velvet with Sun, and I had Yang… were we all just matched _alphabetically?”_

“Penny wouldn’t do that!” Jaune protested, “She insisted it was all by algorithm and-”

“No, she didn’t match _everyone_ alphabetically,” Yang cut in with a smirk, “Because I know that Neptune and May were also paired up,” boy, had _that_ been a mistake, “which means that there was one couple where they just happened to _not_ be the next in the alphabet… a name starting with a J and a P… one of whom happened to be-”

“Penny- Penny wouldn’t do that, right?” Ruby asked with a laugh, though sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than the rest of the table.

A table that certainly wasn’t being convinced, judging from the way fists were clenching in anger all around them. Seems that Penny might have had a more devious side than anyone thought… though a surprisingly _lazy_ one. Though, Yang rationalized, that could just be inexperience. Not often an android had to _lie_ after all.

But more worryingly, Yang watched as all the silverware started to inch towards a _certain_ extremely dangerous lunatic who happened to be obsessed with Jaune Arc. And she also heard a real sign of the apocalypse: Nora was being the voice of reason.

“Just breathe,” she whispered to Pyrrha, “It’s okay, I’m sure it wasn’t-”

“Salutations!” the last voice that should have been heard today, much less _massively exploding right behind Yang,_ “I hope your algorithmically provided partners are proving to be-”

“Cut the shit,” Weiss growled, a… shocking shift in tone and vocabulary to hear, “We’ve been discussing your _algorithm_ and we don’t buy that you _really_ matched us based on anything other than our _names!”_

Penny, though, just cocked her head quizzically. “But Friend Weiss, according to my records, you spent 45 minutes engaging in-”

“DOES EVERYBODY KNOW ABOUT THAT?” Weiss exploded, then realized what she’d just said. Blushing furiously, she looked away, unwilling to admit that Yang had given her the best night of her life.

And, if she played her cards right, Yang figured she could give her _another_ night like that...

“To answer your question-”

Yang cut her off. “She doesn’t actually want an answer. Rhetorical question.”

“Oh, I see! Thank you!”

“Actually, Penny…” Blake asked, her voice a half-inch below “murderous,” “I was wondering if I could know more about this ‘algorithm’ of yours and how it selected our romantic partners...”

Penny just smiled, like she always did. Even after Pyrrha cut her hand right off, she just congratulated her on successfully disarming her—which Yang would have given points for the pun if she hadn’t been so… _normal_ about it. “I am afraid that that information is wholly proprietary to the Atlas military and I cannot disclose any information at this time.”

“Really?” Coco said, “Cause we’re really starting to think that-”

“I can assure you,” Penny replied with what sounded like _menace_ creeping into her voice… made all the more terrifying by how _unnatural_ it sounded to hear _Penny_ be threatening, “your pairings were made within a 99% confidence interval of lifetime happiness. For instance, last night, Jaune and I discovered that we were clearly soulmates and it was mathematically impossible for us to be happy with anyone else.”

“Is that so...” Pyrrha growled, fingernails digging into the table.

Penny seemed to realize what was about to happen. “In fact, the algorithm is recommending that Boyfriend Jaune and I have a followup date right now. Immediately.”

“Oh, um,” Jaune blushed, “I know the algorithm’s important, Pen, but we should really-”

“Excellent!” she cheered, “That qualifies as consent.”

“Wait, whaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” 

Jaune screamed, a rather unmanly scream in Yang’s opinion, even if justified, as Penny grabbed him by the shoulders and, activating her rocket boots, flew off, Jaune in tow.

Yang had long since learned that “unexpected” was a relative term when it came to Penny Polendina, but _that_ had been unexpected!

They were all quiet for a little while, nobody sure enough of what just happened to say much of anything, just shooting each other bewildered glances. Well, Ren was just eating breakfast, having taken a “whaddya gonna do?” attitude towards the whole situation since last night. Smart man. But a _handful_ of girls started to _tense,_ and Yang knew where this was headed.

Pyrrha stood up from the table.

“I’m going to kill her,” she declared. “I am going to kill her.”

Yang tried to intervene. “Maybe... you shouldn’t?”

It wasn’t her best effort.

“No.” And now Ruby was speaking in a tone of voice Yang had _never_ heard her use before. “I think Pyrrha might just have the right idea.”

* * *

He’d never complain about a Bullhead flight again.

Motion sickness had just been redefined for Jaune. Hurtling through the air at the gods only knew what speeds, a robotic arm clutching him tight as his stomach did loop-de-loops (thankfully, he hadn’t had a chance to eat any breakfast yet, or it would certainly be on the floor right now) and his mind struggled to trust that there was stable ground beneath him.

As the ground stopped rocking underneath him, Jaune started to realize that he was… was he in the Emerald Forest? Except- except there was a _bed_ right there. A _heart-shaped_ bed and… oh… Jaune was starting to put some of the pieces together.

“I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did, Boyfriend Jaune!”

Their date had actually been really good, at least, Jaune had thought so. Penny was clearly very nervous, a shocking change in character from the android’s usual cheerfully-forward personality, but seeing her fidget in her dress was actually really cute. And dinner was nice, she was an impressively talented dancer, and… the way she just looked so _happy_ after he gave her a goodnight kiss outside her dorm room had meant all the world to Jaune.

Could have gone his whole life without seeing what Ciel Soleil’s death glare looked like, much less seeing it directed right at him, but it wasn’t a bad enough ending to erase the rest of what had been a wonderful night.

So, yeah, even if Penny had basically kidnapped him and made him experience flight from an even more horrifying way, he had to agree—he’d enjoyed the date!

“Yeah,” he said, unable to keep a smile off his lips, “I had a lot of fun.”

And damn if her smile at hearing that didn’t just raise Jaune’s mood enough to forgive the whole kidnapping.

“Ever since you’ve kissed me, I haven’t been able to stop _thinking_ about it. I’ve dedicated almost 30% of my memory processes to analyzing and re-analyzing the kiss and I’ve realized that my standard system diagnostics and data processing algorithms are unable to fully understand the experiences I’ve just had. Therefore, I have needed to upgrade my approach, and I am fully convinced that this new course of action will result in a 230% increase in my daily satisfaction and pleasure values!”

Okay.

She was starting to sound a _little_ scary...

“Well,” Jaune said with a laugh he hoped sounded disarming, “I’ve been thinking a lot about you, too, Pen.” He didn’t miss how her eyelashes fluttered at the nickname, and he certainly didn’t miss the heavy-lidded _look_ she was giving him right now. “And I had a really good time with you last night, but I do have to ask, um, why did you bring me… wherever we are?”

“Oh!” she laughed, “How silly of me! I had completely forgotten to tell you that the algorithm has informed me that we have reached the optimal point for the two of us to take our relationship to the next level.”

“Uh, Penny, I’m not sure-”

“The algorithm has a 99% confidence interval!”

Jaune didn’t know statistics well enough to be able to contest that. As Penny had pointed out, he’d picked out their restaurant based on an app’s algorithmic prediction of what would work for his parameters, and it _had_ worked out. And his scroll was always giving him music recommendations based on the music he already enjoyed. And if he trusted _those_ algorithms, it only made sense to trust an algorithm that used the most powerful computers in the world.

Jaune couldn’t really disagree with her logic.

“Okay...” he said, slowly.

“Sensational! You’ll be happy to know that I’ve created a profile for you to better create a targeted user experience for our imminent coupling!”

“I… what?”

But Penny took little notice of his confusion. “Hacking your browser history and collecting biometric data from you, I have been able to use the algorithm, to optimize my appearance into your ideal woman, vis a vis sexual attractiveness.”

“You hacked my-”

“Do not worry, Boyfriend Jaune! I immediately wiped my memory of what I saw after incorporating your interests into shaping my appearance into a Boyfriend Jaune targeted user experience!”

That… that did not clarify Jaune’s _bigger_ issue, or any of the _other_ big issues this raised, but at the same time, there was _another_ question he had to ask.

“You, uh,” Jaune searched for his words, “you look the same?”

Penny smiled at him. “Wow, it seems to be that your ideal woman happens to already be me! How sweet of you, and what a strong—and incontrovertible—piece of evidence that we are truly meant for each other. I can say with the highest degree of confidence that we were always meant to be and we should immediately discard any and all doubts we might be having!” 

Jaune was not necessarily the _smartest_ Huntsman, and, yeah, Weiss’s assessment of him was probably more accurate than _not,_ but he was very much putting the pieces together on what was going on here, and that this was not the best situation to _be_ in.

“Penny,” he tried to sound sympathetic, “I really do like you, and you’re a very nice girl, but this algorithm… is it real, or are you just-”

“I apologize, Boyfriend Jaune,” she interrupted him, “But I have just been notified by my automatic tracking routines that, judging from your accelerated heart rate, I have calculated that the present moment is ideal for coitus, as a means to confirm our relationship forever!”

Jaune was about to say something, but then all of Penny’s clothes were suddenly incinerated and there she was… standing before him… totally… gloriously… naked.

A piece of Jaune’s mind that wasn’t drowned in teenage hormones was reminding him that the look on her face was _utterly terrifying,_ but that warning had no effect, because Jaune sure as shit wasn’t looking at Penny’s _face._

“It is highly recommended that, at this time, you also remove all clothing that might be an impediment to our engagement in sexual congress.”

“Uhhhhhhhh...” Jaune’s mouth hung open for a second. Holy _shit,_ why the fuck was the Atlas combat android so fucking _hot?_ Her breasts were shapely teardrops, topped with perfect pink nipples, and they quickly took over any part of his mind that wasn’t already gawking at her.

“Yeah… I’ll… do that...” Jaune agreed.

“I can assist!”

In a flash, Penny had precisely sliced off all of Jaune’s clothing with her swords, which was _terrifying,_ but also… damned if the adrenaline wasn’t doing anything other than making Jaune _more_ turned on.

“Boyfriend Jaune: do you accept my terms and conditions as well as consent to engaging in a mutually-beneficial sexual experience?”

“Ummm… yes?”

“Sensational!”

She grabbed him by his arms and threw him on the bed, where she quickly pounced… or at least, she _started_ to pounce. She froze in mid lunge, and Jaune followed her eyes to what killed her normally absolute confidence.

Her eyes were wide and focused entirely on Jaune’s dick with a nervous energy. “It’s so- so much _more_ than my data files suggested! I- I couldn’t- couldn’t _possibly_ fit this in-inside me!”

Jaune might not be the most on-the-ball student at Beacon, and he was starting to learn that he didn’t know a damn _thing_ about women, but… Jaune could definitely tell that he needed to take an active role in this.

“Pen,” he said softly, stroking his, well, girlfriend’s cheek, “It’s alright… we can take this slow for your first time. We’ll take it at your pace.”

In _spite_ of what Yang frequently suggested, Jaune _wasn’t_ a virgin. And looking at Penny, who’d gone through the whole process of creating a fake dating service just to try and ask him out… this wasn’t a mechanical android, this was a _girl._ A girl with a crush who wasn’t sure how to express it. And Jaune felt an inescapable _pull_ of desire to give her a _perfect_ first time.

“The first thing we have to do is make sure you’re wet-”

“I can activate my lubrication subroutines!”

Jaune chuckled. “We could… but let’s do things the old-fashioned way...”

Penny nervously nodded, and now it was Jaune’s turn to guide her onto the bed. Spreading her legs, he lowered his head, admiring how symmetrical her labia was. He had to admit, it was almost a little off to see one so precisely crafted, but everything about Penny was a little off, and Jaune only cared for her more for it. He began with a gentle kiss. “This is called oral,” he explained, as he let his tongue start exploring her slit, testing what sensitive points he could find.

“It- it feels… good, it- Oh- oh!” she gasped as he started to tickle her clit, “Y-yes, this feels well within expected parameters of sexual pleasure!”

Within parameters? _Well_ , Jaune thought with a grin, _I could see about changing that._

“I- I… _oh,_ yes, I had analyzed s-such practices in my assessment o-of sexuAAAAALLLAAAAAAAH!” she squealed as Jaune interrupted her with a sudden, unexpected assault, sucking on her clit as he slipped a finger into her pussy. The suddenness of his attack caught Penny utterly off guard and Jaune felt _confident_ that he was above the “expected parameters” right now. Running his finger up and down the bumpy ridges of Penny's vaginal walls, he traced what got a reaction and mercilessly teased his inexperienced girlfriend where he found her weaknesses.

It didn’t take much to get her ready, but Jaune was savoring the sensation of so _overwhelming_ his partner, and, as a mediocre student at Beacon… he had to admit, he enjoyed the pride he was feeling in his abilities. Perhaps most of it came from Penny’s inexperience, but the way she was squealing from _his_ ministrations was something to take a deep satisfaction in.

“I- I-” she was panting now, struggling against Jaune’s talents, _“Oh,_ J-Jaune, c-can we- oh, I- oh, p-please give it to me! You’re d-driving my sy-systems crazy!”

Well, perhaps he’d teased her enough. Wiping her juices off his face, Jaune lay down on the bed beside his girlfriend and gestured for her to straddle him. He looked into Penny’s eyes, that adorable combination of nervousness and lustful _desire_ reminding Jaune that he was a _damn_ lucky man.

With gentle guidance, he gripped her hips and positioned her over his rock-hard cock—which had both enjoyed the teasing and hated Jaune for delaying this moment. Pressing his head against her slit, Penny _moaned_ as she felt it _push_ her open, sliding in.

“Oh-” she gasped, “Oh, oh, _oh!”_ Every inch of his dick making her soft voice go higher and her mouth a wider _O_ shape as she felt him slowly slide inside her. She was so wet, and even with her nervousness, her tight pussy gave way easily for his dick to easily push into her.

By the time she’d reached the base of his cock, Penny’s voice was just a gasp, her hands planted on Jaune’s chest, her eyes wide with disbelief at the sensations she was feeling.

Well, Jaune could sympathize—Penny was _incredible,_ so tight, the muscles of her pussy squeezing and massaging his cock even as the rest of Penny was frozen in amazement. But he couldn’t let her do _all_ the work…

Starting with a slow, gentle roll of his hips, Jaune began thrusting into Penny, making her rise and fall and, soon, she was moving in time with him. As she joined in, Jaune started picking up the pace, making his thrusts more powerful, taking her deeper as Penny matched his movements, humping his dick with an increased, passionate _need._

But Jaune knew he had to step up his game _further,_ gripping her hips with his hands and _really_ giving it to her, making Penny squeak and gasp as he started pounding her, their hips bucking against each other as Jaune’s dick _slammed_ into her pussy.

“You like this?” he asked with a laugh.

But Penny was almost completely disordered. “M-my sensors a-aren’t- _OH!_ Th-they can’t keep up! B-Boyfriend Jaune! My puh-pleasure sensors c-can’t keep pace!”

“That’s good!” Jaune panted, “Just let go and let it overwhelm you!”

Penny gasped as she took Jaune's advice. The two of them let go of control as they rolled in perfect sync—not the precise, mechanical synchronization Penny was surely capable, but something deep and loving as the two of them explored their bodies. Penny's palms were flat on Jaune's pecs as her hands began to squeeze and massage them in time with her pussy's walls squeezing his dick. It demanded all of his Huntsman's discipline not to just _release_ in her velvety embrace, but Jaune held on. He was, after all, a gentleman, and knew that he had to let Penny reach her climax first. But she was making it difficult for him, and Jaune's hands were making it harder. They slid down, no longer gripping her hips but cupping the gentle curve and softness of his girlfriend's ass, stroking and kneading it as she brought him to _heaven._ And through all of it, Penny's green eyes were wide with disbelief.

Jaune memorized her face, counting every freckle, every sweat-slicked strand of orange hair as she rocked back and forth on him, her breasts swinging as he fucked her, and struck by a sudden, overriding _desire,_ he wrapped his arms around Penny and pulled her close to his chest, squashing her warm, soft breasts against him.

Penny wasn't able to handle it. Jaune could scarcely handle it himself.

“Jaune! Oh, _JAUNE!_ Guh- _GODS!”_ Penny screamed as she gushed with her orgasm.

Her face was frozen in an expression of ecstatic disbelief, an inability to _process_ her sensations as she came before she toppled forward onto Jaune’s chest, giggling softly as her system (possibly literally) rebooted.

Jaune gently guided her off of him and cuddled his girlfriend while she caught her breath and got her thoughts in order. Lying together on the bed, Jaune stroked his android girlfriend’s hair. It was an… unusual experience, but that was what experiences with Penny were generally like. And it was a good one, which, well, that was what experiences with Penny were generally like. Something Jaune knew he was going to have a lot more of.

He kissed her, gently, on the forehead. “How are you feeling.”

“Sensational...” she said in a happy murmur.

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” he chuckled.

“Boyfriend Jaune?” she said, a sudden insistence in her voice, “I- I just- I, I- I love y-”

Suddenly, her eyes flashed... red? And Penny… paused for a moment. And then her smile got a little wider.

“Boyfriend Jaune?” she asked, licking her lips, “I suddenly had the most sensational idea!”

* * *

She was supposed to be _nice_ to Penny.

Everyone was telling Pyrrha that all the time. Oh, nobody was saying it in so many words, nobody was _mad_ at her, everyone was careful to reassure her that it wasn’t _Pyrrha’s_ fault for cutting Penny’s hand off and revealing that she was an android to the world. They just… clearly were _worried_ how they should handle the whole “cut her hand off” business.

But then Penny made a move on Jaune.

And Pyrrha was wondering if cutting her hand off again would be _enough_ for her revenge.

Fortunately, _someone_ owed Pyrrha a big favor.

A quick message to Cinder Fall and Pyrrha had a very specific and particular program on her scroll. Pyrrha had, at first, thought Cinder was a dangerous woman, attempting to make a move on Jaune, but, thankfully, it turned out that she was infiltrating Beacon for wholly different reasons, trying to acquire an ancient magical power for the enemy of all life. But since she had no interest in Jaune, Pyrrha didn’t particularly mind, and was even happy to pass along some info to Cinder in exchange for the favor she just cashed in.

A full schematic of Penny Polendina came up, along with a list of the access codes for her software updates. And while Pyrrha wasn’t much of a coder, there was a simple enough command line for instructions to leave embedded in Penny’s consciousness. She had three primary directives written as basic enough rules to keep her from massacring everyone, and Pyrrha could add another fairly easily.

Yes, Penny had a soul and was a wholly realized living being, but she had _stolen Jaune._ It was this or murder, so Pyrrha didn’t feel particularly bad for what she was about to do. And, really, considering she could just _switch her off for good,_ giving her a _fourth_ directive, such as one where Penny was to realize that she was a submissive bisexual with a particular fantasy to lick Pyrrha’s boots clean with a dildo shoved up her ass as she begged for forgiveness for being such a boyfriend-stealing _cunt_ was not just a merciful plan, it was a downright enjoyable one!

One could even call it _sensational._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	38. Bigger Is Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange Idea requested a story where Jaune's Semblance causes breast expansion. So here's what I did with that!

“You alright there, Weiss?”

Weiss fidgeted uncomfortably. She didn’t want Ruby’s concern, but she couldn’t deny that she wasn’t comfortable. “It’s just my bra,” she mumbled, “It’s been bugging me recently.” She was sharing a tent with the rest of her team as they traveled across Mistral, which was nice, but, somehow, she had even _less_ privacy than when she just shared a dorm with them.

“That’s because you’re wearing the wrong bra size,” Blake added, as though her opinion had been asked.

Weiss reflexively covered her chest in scandalized surprise. “Blake!” she shouted, “That’s really invasive and-”

“And you’re wearing the wrong bra size!” Blake interrupted. “Come on, you’d be surprised how many women don’t realize they’re wearing the wrong size. It’s a real, feminist issue! You’re not an A cup, but because you haven’t been measured, so-”

“My clothes are custom tailored!” Weiss protested, “I would know what my _size_ is, okay?”

“So what,” Yang asked, “you’re saying they just grew overnight? Well, it’s a good effort, but...” and she thrust her own chest out for emphasis, “your bee stings have got a long way to go, Weiss Sheet.”

She was about to rebut that insult, but she was stopped by a thought. Her bras _had_ started becoming uncomfortable basically overnight. It was after her encounter with Cinder. She hadn’t noticed it, because she had a lot more to think about, what with very nearly _dying,_ but that was the other thing—she’d been the first beneficiary of Jaune’s Semblance! His Aura Amp, as he was calling it, had saved her life, and, she had to admit, made her feel _incredible._ It was a warm, comforting sense, like getting hugged when she was a little girl. She didn’t want to admit it, but she wanted him to give her another boost, just to have that feeling again.

But the bigger issue, she now realized, is that _maybe_ it had more effects… like that. She did remember feeling very warm in, well, her... bosom. And, if it made her boobs a little bigger...

Weiss bit down and took a deep breath. She needed to focus. She needed to not say or do anything stupid. Fortunately, Blake and Yang were now arguing about something stupid, so the attention was off her. And so Weiss could just... put the matter aside

But, _oh,_ she’d always fantasized about having bigger breasts. She was always so envious of how her sister had been blessed with a generous pair, and yet, the genetic dice didn’t roll her way. She felt getting surgery was just… shallow, and she knew that her outside looks weren’t more important than what was on the inside, but she wanted bigger boobs for _herself._

She wanted to squeeze them in her hands, feel her fingers sink into the soft titflesh as she massaged and kneaded herself. She wanted to stick one of her own, cute, frosty pink nipples into her mouth and suck on them. Weiss wanted to have _Yang_ look at her and for her to be the one that felt like _she_ was less of a woman than Weiss was!

And if Jaune could do that for-

Nope, she was not going down that line. Sure, he’d saved her life, and they’d both come around to friendship, but there was absolutely no need for her to do anything awkward. Anything that might make things a little too weird. After all, Ruby had a crush on him and she wasn’t going to steal-

No, that was not- not at all what she was thinking! But if... breast development was a side effect from Jaune’s Semblance, well, he had to use it anyways, right? And he’d need help in that, right? An unexpected side effect like this could cause real problems! So it was a training thing, really, not an… not that sort of thing. Yes, it was just training.

That was all it was.

* * *

“Okay, so run this by me again?”

She huffed, tapping her foot impatiently. “Your Semblance,” she began, “we know it amplifies aura, healing, and other people's Semblances, but it seems to have other effects, specifically with body plasticity.”

“Um… like what?” Jaune asked.

Ugh, he wasn’t _getting_ it. Weiss didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just get with the program and let her test his Semblance without all of these _questions._ Because now, things were awkward, and Weiss hated that. Especially because she knew it would get _more_ awkward as she explained it! “Um, well… your Semblance, well, it may have... ” she dropped her voice to a bare whisper, “it made my breasts bigger.”

Jaune stared at her. And stared at her. And his eyes ever so slightly darted down to her chest, but then went right back to staring straight at her. “What.”

“Well, they’re bigger now- _you don’t have to look!”_ she shrieked, and he looked away, chastened, as she folded her arms across her chest, “But… yeah. They’re bigger, and they got bigger after you used your Semblance.”

He was still staring at her. “You… you really think it’s not… just a growth spurt?”

She huffed. “Yes, I don’t think it’s a growth spurt. I _think_ it’s your Semblance, and if I wasn’t _absolutely sure_ it was your Semblance, I wouldn’t have started this _extremely awkward_ conversation.”

Rubbing his chin, Jaune mused, “I mean… I guess it amplifies aura, which promotes healing, which could do some… I dunno, something to help reshape a body? Is that… possible? Can aura do that?”

No, it couldn’t, not by any known theories of aura, but Jaune’s Semblance, like many Semblances, might just be its own thing. So she shrugged. “Let’s just do some tests and see what works?”

He extended his hand, and she placed her arm in his grasp. He closed his eyes, and she did as well, and then she felt… she felt the _warmth_ of his aura surge and flare and then… ignited her own. Gods, it felt _wonderful!_ And as Weiss felt that rush of power as her aura was amplified, she focused her mind on a single thought: _Give me bigger boobs._

And then she felt… yes, it was like a pressure, a tightness in her chest that was… like she realized her body wasn’t made of flesh, but rubber… rubber that was growing soft and flexible as her will _pushed_ it and, oh, oh, _oh,_ this was starting to feel _good,_ feeling her bra strap grow _tighter_ against her back and the feel of her shirt getting _pulled up_ as she-

And suddenly, she snapped back to reality, her eyes fluttering open in surprise. “Wh- what happened?”

“It...” Jaune was clearly astounded, “it… worked. Weiss your...”

She glanced down and… it had. She was easily a C cup now, with _cleavage,_ and she realized that her bra was now far, far too tight on her. Reaching back, she popped it off, feeling the strap _snap_ as she loosed it. It was… incredible. Jaune’s Semblance… how much could it do? Could it be used to heal major injuries, or to improve their physical abilities, or any number of powerful, life-altering uses? 

And then she realized… she didn’t really care about any of that.

With a teasing smile, she locked eyes with Jaune as she reached up and _popped_ the first button on her shirt. Then another. And then another. And then Jaune realized what she was doing as she slowly undressed.

“W-Weiss, what are youuuuu...” his voice trailed off as she cast off her now-useless bra and revealed her new pair. Cupping them in her hands, she marveled at how soft, and _oh!,_ how _sensitive_ they were to her touch… and how sensitive they would be to _Jaune’s_ touch...

“Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted?” she giggled, “To get your hands all over your Snow Angel?”

She didn’t even mind the formerly-hated nickname. She had _tits_ now, and they felt _amazing,_ bouncing them and hefting them and cupping them for Jaune. And he silently raised his hands and, as she eagerly nodded for him to proceed, he slowly, so very slowly, reached forward… and _squeezed_ them.

She was panting now, aroused beyond imagination, the feel of his fingers sinking into her soft titflesh. She laughed gleefully as she begged him, “Make me bigger, Jaune! Bigger! Bigger than Yang!”

From the look on Jaune’s face, she knew she must look frightening, a manic gleam in her eye as she forced his hands to her chest, but it felt so _good_ to feel his hands on them, especially as she felt them expand! But he wasn’t going to complain, not when he had his hands on her nice new titties, and what sort of boy _wouldn’t_ enjoy a girl begging him to play with her boobs? Especially when her boobies were becoming so nice and full and womanly now!

As Jaune squeezed down and _pressed_ more of his aura into her, Weiss immediately came, gleefully soaking her panties from the sensation. Jaune looked at her in shocked amazement, but Weiss didn’t care that a boy she’d never thought about romantically had just brought her to orgasm from playing with her tits. Gods, she had been wrong about Jaune! How had she never realized he was just about the _sexiest_ man she’d ever met? She didn’t even feel bad for stealing Ruby’s little crush—Weiss was _not_ passing this opportunity up!

No, she had only one thought on her mind as she caught her breath, giving Jaune a wild-eyed and predatory grin. _More._

* * *

Yang wasn’t that much of an angry person. At least, she didn’t really think of herself like that. 

She just was someone who had some reasonable expectations of how things ought to be. And when things weren’t like that, she had every right to be a little annoyed. Like when Miss Tiny Tits suddenly shoots up four cup sizes on an _insane_ growth spurt, giving both Blake and, as Yang was _very_ annoyed to notice, _her sister_ nosebleeds, and now she felt entitled to start borrowing Yang’s bras! Or, to add insult to insult, saying things like, “They’re a little snug, but they’ll do for now.” Yeah, Yang wasn’t an angry person, but she was definitely feeling the _rage_ right now!

Plus, right now, when they were all supposed to be gathering firewood, Weiss was nowhere to be found, and _that_ was particularly galling. Like she felt that, now that her boobs had come in, she didn’t have to work anymore—and if that was the case, then everybody had been freeloading off of Yang’s good nature for far too long!

Frustrated, she made an excuse to Blake and Ruby so she could head back to camp. She really just needed to get away from everybody for a little bit to scream into the wilderness about how equally insane and unfair her life was, but when she made it back to camp, she realized that she wasn’t the only one who had snuck back to the campsite for some privacy.

And that she now knew where Weiss was.

In the JNR tent.

_Making some noise._

“Oh, yes, Jaune, yes! Grab them, please, squeeze them! Play with my titties, please, gods, they _love_ you!”

Ah, yes, rage. That was what she was feeling. Rage at the universe but also, rage at Weiss and Weiss’s stupid late growth spurt. Yang never really felt that much for Jaune—she leaned a little more towards the upper end of the Kinsey scale, and besides, Ruby liked him too much for Yang to want to sleep with him and make things awkward for her little sis—but now that she knew Weiss was throwing her brand new tits at him, she felt deeply betrayed by her fellow blond.

Weiss, however, felt no such reservations. “Gods, yes, use your magic hands, make me even _bigger,_ Jaune! _Bigger!”_ she squealed, and Yang suddenly realized that there was really only one reason why Weiss would be giving Jaune attention at all, much less sex, and that was if she was getting something from him. And from the sound of things, what he was offering her was her new-found status as the chestiest girl on the team.

Yang wasn’t a patient planner, but once she’d overheard Weiss and Jaune’s tryst, and the implications of Jaune’s role in Weiss’s recent wardrobe change, she knew she had to do something. And really, it was a rather straightforward plan. She just had to wait for the right time to strike.

* * *

Cornering Jaune was easy enough. Weiss was careless, letting her boytoy out of her sight and then, well, Yang was just substantially more forceful, not to mention, stronger and more intimidating, than Jaune was, so getting him back to his tent “to talk” wasn’t really difficult.

“So, Jaune...” she purred, running her fingers up his chest, “I’ve noticed you and Weiss have gotten very… close, recently.”

“I-it’s, uhhh,” Weiss may have surpassed her in _volume,_ but Yang far exceeded her in knowing how to make her cleavage _very_ distracting, “we- we’re not… doing… things.”

Eloquent. She smirked. “I’ve also heard that your Semblance,” and she _pressed_ herself against him, “can really help a girl like me out.”

“Wh- what! I d-don’t! Don’t know what you’re t-talking… a-about...” his voice grew weak as she slowly licked her lips and made her intentions very clear.

“Oh, don’t worry, I am _more_ than happy to repay you for the favor,” she said in a breathy voice. And she pushed him onto his cot as she helped pull his pants off of him. “Oh _my...”_ she playfully gasped as lil’ Crocea Mors came out to play, and seeing how happy he looked, mama had done a good job getting Jaune worked up.

Yang was more than a little worked up herself, between the naughty thrill of stealing Weiss’s boyfriend, or whatever he was to her, combined with her competitive side _and_ the sense that Jaune could somehow make her already impressive rack even more amazing? Oh yes, Yang was _wet_ and _ready_ and she was ready to give Jaune _amazing_ sex.

And yeah, Yang wasn't a patient girl. With Jaune's dick out and Yang's pussy feeling lonely, she wasn't exactly going to spend time on _foreplay._ But as she slid down the length of Jaune’s cock, Yang realized two things: First, that maybe her competitive nature leads her to do things she probably should think about, and second, that Jaune’s cock felt _amazing_ in her pussy. Gods, it was good! It wasn’t just his length or girth, once he started thrusting, Yang could tell that Jaune was just _good at sex!_ Which underscored how critical it was for Yang to keep this boytoy where he could be best appreciated: in _her_ hands. And mouth. And pussy.

But she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that. “Oh, you lucky, lucky man,” she sighed as she rolled her hips, letting Jaune drill her deep in just the right place, “I bet you used to dream about this at Beacon, huh?” She smiled as the look on his face suggested _yes._ “Of course you did—all the boys did. But only you, _mmm,_ only you actually got to bang the Yang, you lucky, lucky man.” But now it was time to seal the deal. “And all you have to do...” she purred, leaving it clear what he ought to do next. 

He placed his hands on her boobs, giving them a nice, firm squeeze and she whispered, “Do it, Jaune, use your- _oh!”_

He activated his Semblance, and she moaned as she rode his cock, the surge of aura mingling with the pleasure of her erogenous zones and _oh_ that lovely pressure in her chest, the feeling of her tits swelling. They were expanding, like _balloons,_ becoming even bigger, even _better!_ Yes! _YES!_ Eat it, Weiss-cream! _EAT IT!_ Oh she loved Jaune, loved loved loved- _OH!_

And she came, rocking and screaming as Jaune brought her to a joyful orgasm.

* * *

A few days ago, Jaune had considered himself, at best, lucky to be a part of the team. He was not as skilled as literally any of them (well, he could probably beat up Oscar, but he may or may not have crazy wizard powers that Jaune didn’t want to test), he wasn’t as much a leader as Ruby was turning out to be, and he just, generally, was there to be a strong back and another pair of hands. Occasional moral support for his friends in tough times. And, well, he’d come to accept that.

So he was really unprepared for the way that Weiss had him cornered in his tent and looking at him with a look of pure, desperate _need._ “Jaune...” she whined, “I wanna be _bigger,_ Jaune. Bigger than Yang. I’ll do _anything...”_ she let the breathy implication hang.

Jaune’s ability to resist had, in recent days, plummeted. Even though he knew this was probably a bad idea, that playing with both Weiss _and_ Yang meant he was getting caught in something he already knew wouldn’t end well, the look, that desperate needy look on Weiss’s face, did a _lot_ to shut his brain up.

But then as Weiss was pushing him onto the cot and moving his hands to her now-pleasantly plump chest, Yang, of course, burst in. “Oh, you _bitch!”_ she spat.

Weiss spun around. “Yang!" she spat, venomously, "Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you’d decided you owned Jaune and his Semblance!”

Yang scoffed. “It’s not who owns what, it’s letting Jaune speak for himself. You know he doesn’t want a mean, bossy girl who didn’t value him until he had something you wanted!”

Weiss responded furiously. “Well, he doesn’t want a girl who just _uses_ him for- for _sex!_ Jaune wants a sweet girl who loves him for-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yang cut her off, “you talk a pretty game, but you know you’re no different from me. If he didn’t have magic hands, you’d treat him _just like you did at Beacon!”_

And then they were in a full argument, both girls wildly accusing the other and making Jaune feel like he was caught in something he couldn’t help and could only watch as everyone got hurt, with nothing he could do. Except… maybe he did? He grabbed both arguing girls by the wrist and pulled them towards him, feeling his aura flare up as he activated his Semblance.

“I’ve gotten pretty good at controlling my Semblance,” he said, trying to sound as stern as he could, “so how about you tell me: what am I amplifying right now?”

Both girls looked at him in confusion, but that look was quickly replaced by alarm. Weiss looked flushed, Yang started to breathe heavily. “Oh gods,” she moaned, “y-you’re making us h-horny...”

He smiled. “Maximizing clitoral sensitivity and arousal, while not allowing you to get off.”

It was a bluff. If they just pulled their hands away, he couldn’t influence them any longer, and he certainly didn’t know how to keep them from climaxing if they decided to just play with themselves. But he was counting on the fact that the girls weren’t thinking straight, especially because they’d just gone from 0-100 horniness in a few seconds.

Fortunately, it seemed his bet was paying off. “Gods, Jaune!” Yang panted, “”I’ll d-do anything, please, _let me cum!”_

Weiss was looking at him in desperation. “Please, Jaune, please, please, anything, please!”

He looked at them sternly. “You’ll get along now?”

Yang practically had tears in her eyes as she cried, “Yes, oh, gods, yes!” 

“Of course, Jaune!” Weiss squealed, “Whatever you want! I’ll make out with Yang, I’ll suck her titties, I’ll do _anything_ to make you happy!”

That… wasn’t what he had meant, but seeing Yang fervently nod her agreement, well… yeah, no, there was no denying he was absolutely okay with this outcome. “Kneel,” he commanded, and the two couldn’t get on their knees fast enough. “No more fighting. No more competitions. Am I _understood?”_ Unable to form words, to do much more than mewl helplessly, they both desperately shook their heads in agreement and submission. “Good. Then _cum.”_

And they did. Explosively. Their eyes rolled up into the back of their heads as they screamed and crumpled to the floor.

Jaune wasn’t sure what to do. Both of his, um, girlfriends were lying on the floor, unable to do much more than twitch and moan. Maybe he should get them a blanket? Or something?

But he didn’t have much time to think before, without warning, Blake and Ruby tumbled through the tent flaps. They stared at each other for a second, Jaune trying to come up with some kind of explanation, an excuse for why half their team was passed out in his tent. But before he could even think of a word, they were upon him.

“Please, Jaune,” Ruby begged, “It’s not fair if you only give Weiss bigger boobies! I can be your girlfriend, too!”

“I-” a blushing Blake looked away, “I just want to, _ungh,_ oh, Jaune, how are you _doing_ this to me, oh, I just want to feel you _change_ me! Make me into your dream girl, I want to be your slutty toy! _”_

Well, hearing them beg like that, he just didn’t really have a choice there, did he?

* * *

Oscar had not expected that puberty would be hell.

Oh, he had _learned_ to expect everything to be a lot more and a lot worse than he expected. When an immortal sorcerer crams himself into your brain as part of an endless cycle of reincarnation, you accept that some things are going to be weirder than you ever imagined. Also, more terrifying. It was a deeply unfair system, but he was the one who’d gotten stuck with it, so he decided to do it with his chin up and hoping for the best.

But he had thought puberty, awkward, horrible puberty, was the sort of thing that was already terrible and weird enough that it couldn’t get _worse._

Fool that he was.

Suddenly, four of the _incredibly hot girls_ that basically surrounded him at every moment had somehow discovered a way to make their breasts just balloon in size. And because they were traveling, it meant that none of their clothes fit anymore, which meant that it was _cleavage city_ everywhere he looked. And his hormone-fried mind was constantly seeing, imagining, or, on one occasion where he was so distracted by Yang, he tripped without realizing Ruby was right in front of him and got to be _feeling_ those amazing, porn star _tits._

But the worst part of it, the part that made him feel like, maybe, just maybe, he could see where Salem was coming from and why he might consider flipping sides to Team End-The-World, was the way all of those girls, _and their absolutely gravity-defying racks,_ were constantly pressed against Jaune Arc.

Jaune. The one guy in the camp Oscar was fifty-fifty on whether he could beat him up.

Yep, he was pretty sure this was his villain origin story. And he wasn’t certain that Ozpin would disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde and Strange Idea for feedback on this story! 
> 
> Also, this is the first time I think I've written Oscar. I never really know how to write him—I've actually got a non-porn story in my drafts about Oscar asking Jaune for advice with girls (sort of like For That Special Dolt In Your Life) to comic effect, but it's been stalled for a while.


	39. Silver Eyed Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Burdman requested a chapter with Jaune, Summer, and Ruby with daddy kink. Thanks to a poll on my Twitter (@SeleneSokal), where Summer beat out Salem 2-to-1, I'm posting that request today.

It was good to have someone else in the house.

When Ozpin called to let her know that Ruby was being invited to attend Beacon two years early, Summer had been delighted, knowing that her little girl dreamed of following in her mother’s footsteps as a Huntress, and Beacon was the best of the best. Under Ozpin’s tutelage, she’d learn the power of her silver eyes, and she’d become the hero she and Tai had always wanted her to be. But… as Summer quickly realized, that meant that she became an empty nester two years earlier than expected. And in a house full of memories, it was quite lonely.

As a result, Summer became _very_ aware of Beacon’s schedule, especially when there were opportunities for her girls to come home. But while Ruby’s homesickness was easy to ply her first year (Yang, she knew, prized her independence too much to fall for her mother's tricks), she quickly developed a life with her team in Vale, a reason to not want to go back home, and Summer knew that, lonely as she was, she didn’t want to sabotage Ruby’s social life for her own sake. Especially with how _well_ it had gone! She had worried about how Ruby would fare at Beacon, if she would make friends, but every letter and photo she sent back home was just _overflowing_ with other people, all from across Remnant. And Summer was _so_ happy for her little girl.

Though… even as happy as she was, Summer still missed her dearly.

But this week, she was home. Home for five entire days, and Summer was thrilled. Thrilled beyond belief, and not just because Ruby was home. Oh no, there was a whole nother reason for her to be happy!

Ruby’s social skills had exceeded Summer’s _wildest_ dreams: she had a _boyfriend_ now.

And she brought him home to visit.

And Summer _adored_ him.

She had no idea what Qrow was trying to warn her about. Jaune was a wonderful young man and she was so happy that Ruby had found someone who was so good to her, where they were both obviously infatuated with each other. Looking at them, it reminded her of her and her dear, departed Tai, only this time around, there were no meddlesome harpies standing in the way of their happiness together.

He was shy, and obviously trying to make a good first impression on his girlfriend’s mother, and she loved how adorably nervous he was. She had mercilessly teased him about it and he just blushed and tried to deflect, but then Ruby started teasing him too, and Summer knew that she just adored this young man Ruby had brought home.

She was quite excited for tomorrow, to get to know him even better and see more of how he and Ruby _clearly_ had their own little love language developing. Too excited, in fact, she really ought to have gone to sleep an hour ago, but her mind was just too overjoyed to let herself drift off to dreamland. They were quite… hold on a second…

That noise, that was… the creak of the door to Ruby’s room—Summer was a skilled Huntress, even if she was mostly one in the classroom instead of the field, and her senses were finely tuned. In her normally-quiet house, she could clearly hear the heavy footsteps that could only be Jaune’s… and then a noise that was _certainly_ a kiss… and then the _creak_ of bedsprings, and...

Oh no, they hadn’t realized… it must have been when Summer had the heating redone, the vent that connected their rooms gave her perfect hearing of what was going on in Ruby’s room! Something that had no reason to have come up before now, a-and if Jaune was in Ruby’s room this late, then- then-

“Come on, Rubes… _mwah,_ your mom’s on the other side of the wall, _mwah,_ she’ll hear us.”

“Don’t worry, when mom’s out, she’s out. She can’t hear anything.” Oh no. Oh nooooooooo.

“You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself more than me.”

“M-maybe it’s because I’m a naughty slut who can’t help herself?”

Summer stifled a gasp, but she really couldn’t believe… couldn’t believe that her little Ruby would use such… language. Not that she judged, of course, when she still had her Tai, Summer was quite the kinky girl, but she never would have imagined her daughter would have inherited _that_ from her.

“You keep, _mwah,_ saying you’ll change, _mwah,_ but you’re a dirtier girl every time we do this...”

“Is it my fault daddy creeps into my room at night to play with his li’l rosebud?”

She heard Jaune give a muted gasp. Not too different from what _Summer_ was trying to hold back. “Oh, is that the game you want to play in your _childhood bedroom?”_

“Is that… too much?”

Jaune chuckled, “Not at all.” Gods, he was so sweet and supportive and _she really shouldn’t be listening to this!_

But… she didn’t _stop,_ no more than they did. “Mmmmm, did you have another nightmare?” Jaune asked in a fatherly tone.

“I did, daddy,” Ruby whined in a little girl voice that Summer… was shocked to hear her daughter _use_ , but more so… how it made her shift a little in bed, her heart beating faster.

“Do you want to tell daddy about it?”

Ruby sniffled. She was… quite the actress, it seemed. “Oh, daddy, I dreamed that mommy caught us and then you couldn’t play with your Ruby anymore! I was so _scared,_ daddy!”

“There, there,” she could hear Jaune pulling her daughter close, muffling her tears against his, _mmm,_ big, strong chest, “you know I’d never leave my little Ruby behind.”

“But what if _she_ made you?” Ruby asked, an acrid tone in her voice.

“Don’t worry, rosebud, if it came down to you or your mother,” and she could practically hear the roguish grin in his voice, able to make her _swoon_ from an entire room away, “you know I’ll always choose you.”

“You- you mean it? You’d pick me over mommy?”

“Always, rosebud.”

And then she heard Ruby giggle as her bed started to creak, and then she heard the familiar gasps and moans and, _oh,_ the _shaking_ of two people making love.

They were… they were _fucking._ She was listening to her daughter having sex with her boyfriend and it was _such_ a turn-on! She couldn’t help herself, it was just too good! Her fingers, wholly acting with a mind of their own, were suddenly groping and teasing her body shamelessly as she listened to the two lovers joyfully go at it.

“Oh daddy!” she heard Ruby squealing in delight, “you’re so _big!”_

She shouldn’t… she _really_ shouldn’t be doing… _any_ of this, but she couldn’t- couldn’t help herself! Her fingers danced across her sensitive spots as she struggled not to make a noise and listened to her little girl get drilled by her boyfriend.

And it felt so good! One of the few benefits to living alone was that her masturbation had become quite a bit more active and involved, but the _shame_ of what she was doing… it just turned her on more! She could hear Ruby’s cute little gasps getting faster and faster, and Summer realized her own muffled gasps were making a chorus with her little girl as they both got closer and closer to- closer and- closer- tooooooooaaaaUGGGH!

Panting and gasping, she _prayed_ they couldn’t hear her as well as she could hear them. But it seemed that her cover was safe, and soon enough, all she could hear with Jaune and Ruby cuddling each other in the blissful afterglow of amazing sex. She felt a little bit jealous, but only the slightest bit—even if it had been a very long time since she’d been with a man (and it seemed like Ruby had found _quite_ a man!), she was so much more happy for her daughter than she was jealous of her.

“When we first met,” Jaune laughed, “you were the most innocent thing under the sun, talking about cookies and heroism and then you spend six months dating Blake and now you’re like this.”

“Hey!” Ruby protested, but then her voice took on a saucy tone, “You sure _don’t mind_ when I tell you _all about_ what I learned from Blake...” She giggled and yelped as Jaune evidently started groping her. Or, at least, that’s what Summer could so clearly picture, the blond stud running his hands all over her sweet little girl… but Ruby kept talking, “The daddy kink… that was all me, though. I hope you don’t think I’m weird for it?”

“You’re not weird at all, Ruby,” he said, his voice so strong and reassuring that Summer couldn’t help but feel so happy that her daughter found someone like this. “I’m happy you think I’m someone you can share your kinks with.”

“I just think incest is… kind of hot?” And Summer’s eyes went _very_ wide.

“Mmmm, if you’re thinking of proposing a threesome with Yang… yeah, I don’t think _anyone_ could turn that down.”

“Oh? Why do you think I meant Yang? Don’t think I didn’t see how you were looking at my mom, you dirty boy.” And Summer’s eyes went even _wider._ “She’s a total MILF, right? Don’t lie to me.”

“Gods, Ruby,” he mock-complained, “How many times do you think we can do it in a night?”

“Mmmm, wouldn’t it be hot if my mom slipped in… and started licking your cum out of my cunt?" Summer discovered _just_ how wide her eyes could go! "Wouldn’t you like to fuck my mom’s pussy while she ate out her baby girl’s snatch? _Mmmm,_ or would it be hotter if it was vice-versa?”

Summer’s heart beat faster as Jaune seemed to realize this wasn’t a joke. “Whoa, Ruby, I never… didn’t think you were into that...”

A sudden nervousness burst into Ruby’s voice. “You don’t think it’s weird, do you?”

“It’s just a fantasy,” he reassured her, “I’ll never judge you for what turns you on. And yeah… it does sound totally hot.”

 _Just a fantasy…_ well… they didn’t know she’d heard them, and… Summer started pondering something she really ought not ponder, but… well, they _did_ both think it was hot...

* * *

Gazing out the window, Jaune was amazed by how peaceful Ruby’s childhood home was. It felt like they were in a quiet retreat, a place isolated from the outside world, not his girlfriend’s mom’s place. Though that reminded him...

Gods, Ruby had been eager last night… When he first arrived, he’d helped carry her bags into her childhood bedroom, marveling at how Ruby-ish it was, with her action figures and diagrams for Crescent everywhere, and she’d _pounced._ He practically had to restrain her, to tell her that she _couldn’t do anything_ until late at night, when they were absolutely certain her mom was asleep.

And considering what they did when they finally did do it… Jaune shuddered to imagine what the consequences would be if they were overheard. He had not thought, when Ruby had asked him out, that he’d be having marathon sex with the single kinkiest girl he’d ever met, but, and he grinned to remember some of her more… ambitious escapades, he’d certainly enjoyed discovering it.

“Good morning, Jaune.”

“Oh! G-good morning, Mrs. Rose!” he said, a little too loudly, as though he was trying to distract her from, what, reading his mind? 

“Please, Jaune, I told you yesterday, call me _Summer,”_ she _purred._

She was showing a _whole lot_ of cleavage, there. A whooooooole lot. Her tank top and skintight yoga pants were… holy shit was this what Ruby would look like in her forties? _Holy shit._

Wait, no! Girlfriend’s mom! Girlfriend’s mom! _EYES UP, MORON!_

“I was wondering... has Ruby told you the secret to her silver eyes?” she asked, and Jaune was so damn thankful for the change in topic.

“Um… I know… there’s a power behind them? She’s mentioned you’ll start training her in their use once they’re awakened, but she hasn’t said that much about what that power is.”

“Oh, yes, that’s certainly true, but… Well, the thing about her silver eyes…” she trailed off, “Oh? You’re curious? Well, let’s just say, satisfying a Rose woman is... quite a feat, Jaune." What? _What?_ "A feat you seem to have handled most excellently...” and her hand went straight to his groin, where she brushed his already hardening dick.

“M-Mrs. Rose,” he gasped.

“I said,” she ran her fingers up his chest, “call me _Summer…_ or do you prefer women who… know their place? I can assure you, Mr. Arc, I can be _very,_ ” she gave her voice a seductive purr, “agreeable...” and then she turned to walk away, giving her hips an incredibly sexy sway. “Just think about it,” she suggested as she left his sight.

Oh, he’d think about it! He was thinking about- he was thinking- well, it was _true!_ He was very much thinking about taking her up on her not-at-all subtle offer!

And what was worse, Ruby had gotten him _primed_ to be thinking about it. She’d been teasing him about it every time his eyes weren’t where they _should_ be (but could she really blame him? Summer looked more like Ruby’s big _sis_ instead of her mom, her very _curvy_ big sis, at that) and last night… oh, this was going to be _hell,_ wasn’t it? How on Remnant does someone explain to their girlfriend that their mom was hitting on them?

Especially when Jaune had _no idea_ exactly where Ruby would go with that information!

* * *

Ruby giggled as she slipped a hand around her boyfriend’s waist, enjoying the little _yelp_ he made as she fondled him over his clothes.

“R-Ruby!” he scolded, “Your mother’s in the other room!”

“Oh?” she purred, “Is that why you’re so hard right now?”

He gave her a furious look. “Don’t think you’re not getting punished for this tonight.”

“Mmmm, maybe I _want_ to be punished… Maybe I really need my daddy to treat a naughty, misbehaving girl like the little slut she is.”

“Ruby, I’m serious!” he protested, and Ruby, realizing that this wasn’t a game, snapped right to business.

“What- what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s _wrong,_ it’s just...” he sighed, “Ruby, I think… I think your mother came on to me this morning.” 

At that, Ruby froze.

Jaune was clearly upset about it, but… 

Was it so wrong that it turned her on?

Ruby knew that her fetish wasn’t… normal, but it wasn’t, like, a risk! Her family was all girls, so there was no risk of making a baby when she stole Yang’s panties or masturbated to the thought of her mother breast feeding her. So there wasn’t any harm, right? She’d just… spent most of her life growing up with just the three of them, being the “weird girl” at Signal and, before Jaune, she just thought… well, these were the people who loved her, would it be so bad if she… loved them?

She was _terrified_ of being judged for it, so she always kept it quiet, kept her thoughts _locked up,_ but Jaune… she trusted Jaune. Jaune never made her feel like she was anything other than a normal girl with normal knees, from her first meeting at Beacon to their early dating life! And letting it “slip” last night that she’d be in for a threesome… and not hearing Jaune say _no…_

This was her chance, wasn’t it? Her opportunity. She couldn’t- she couldn’t _allow_ herself to miss it! Time to be brave! Like a Silver-Eyed Warrior should be!

“Let me talk to her...” Ruby said, soothingly, “I’ll figure out what’s going on, but...” now or never, now or never, she leaned in to whisper, “I’m really thankful I have such a faithful boyfriend who wasn’t tempted by my hot mom.”

Jaune blushed, and Ruby tried not to show her excitement. He _was_ tempted… and she could work with that!

Giving her boyfriend a quick peck, she went to the other room to try and _hope_ that everything worked out, just as she fantasized and _wasn’t_ the most awkward conversation of her life.

Well, she was her mother’s daughter—they had 50% of her in common! Maybe she did have a shot at this...

“Hey, mom...” Ruby started slowly, as her mother turned from the stove, “I’ve got something… private to talk to you about.”

She saw her mother’s face fall, and Ruby was quick to add, “It’s not- it’s not a bad thing, just… did you,” she swallowed, her voice going low, “did you make a pass at Jaune?”

Her mother looked down, ashamed. “Ruby, I- I didn’t- I… I heard you last night and I got… I’m sorry, I’m just-”

“Do you want to share him?”

Her mother’s eyes shot up from the floor. “Ruby!” she gasped, her voice a shocked whisper, “You can’t- I can’t-”

“He’s _so_ good in bed, and he’s got stamina for _days._ If you want to… I know I can win Jaune over for it.”

Her mom was so caught off guard by her daughter’s… open lechery that she could only just stare in response. But soon enough, Ruby realized that, even if her mind wasn’t _cognizant_ of what she wanted, her body knew, and her head began to nod _yes_ at the promise of a hot, blond stud having his way with mother and daughter.

Ruby got a big smile across her face. “I’m so excited!” she clapped, “Oooh, here’s what we’re going to do! Over dinner...”

As Ruby detailed her plan, she saw her mother subconsciously lick her lips in wicked desire. Oh, this was going to be amazing. This was going to be _good._ This was going to be… everything she dreamed of.

* * *

Ruby said that she’d spoken to her mother, and that everything was figured out, and Jaune felt better to know that _that_ awkwardness was past him.

 _Oof,_ it was _one_ thing that his girlfriend’s family was _incredibly_ hot and _very_ forward with him (gods, this was _definitely_ the woman who raised Yang!), but another thing that Ruby constantly toed the line between being the most innocent little rosebud and the kinkiest girl he would ever meet. He never knew what the line between teasing and sincerity was with Ruby—probably more on the latter than the former—but _damn_ was it hot to imagine… ah, hell, if he was picturing banging Ruby and _her mom_ together already, he was liable to have a heart attack over dinner.

When he first started at Beacon, Jaune was almost certain he’d die from an Ursa’s claws, or worse. Now he was facing the greatest test of his survival: his girlfriend’s overcharged libido.

Well, it was a fair tradeoff for an _amazing_ sex life that most men would _kill_ to enjoy. But it was time to put _those_ thoughts away—it was dinnertime, and Mrs. Rose was an _excellent_ cook. Jaune really felt he _ought_ to take a cold shower before he went down to dinner, but, he knew, the food would certainly make for a good distraction!

Over dinner,though, his prediction was proven both right and _horribly wrong._

Yes, the food was delicious, a recipe passed down the Rose family line (Ruby’s family traditions, especially from her mother’s side, were _very_ important, what with being an ancient bloodline of monster slayers), and the conversation was light and enjoyable. It was like all the awkwardness from this morning had passed and things were back to normal.

At least, _at first._

It was a casserole for dinner, the kind of traditional Valean meal that suggested family dinners. Very hearty, very warm, very… not going up to your daughter’s boyfriend and shaking your tits at him invitingly. It gave the whole dining room an atmosphere of tranquil domesticity. Eager conversation was soon joined, and Jaune enjoyed laughing with his girlfriend as he learned more about the Rose family.

Of course, this couldn’t last.

Ruby was telling a (heavily editorialized version of a) story about a misunderstanding between herself and Weiss, when Jaune glanced over to Summer, who briefly caught his eye before darting a glance down to her plate. Jaune couldn’t help but watch, the enchanting older woman seeming to be effortlessly able to guide where his eyes went.

She raised a forkful of casserole to her lips and then, rather than swallow it, she extended her tongue, giving her food a probing lip before slipping it into her mouth. She all but _moaned_ as she rocked it back and forth in her mouth, obviously pantomiming a blowjob in a way that was making Jaune’s face feel _really_ hot.

“It’s really good casserole, Mom!” Ruby chirped, breaking the spell and making Jaune realize that he was _obviously_ staring as the vixen licked her lips in a sultry fashion.

“Well,” she replied with a seductive _wink,_ “I had to impress our company...”

Jaune just sipped his drink, trying to conceal how red his face had gotten. Summer had launched into a cute anecdote about life in Patch with her girls off to school, and normalcy seemed to return to the table so swiftly, Jaune was starting to wonder if he’d _imagined_ the display. Perhaps his over-sexed mind, worn down by Ruby’s constant assaults, was now trained to spot sexiness everywhere? Especially in busty MILFs who liked to ask him if he preferred his women to be more submissive?

But as the conversation shifted back to Ruby telling another story from Beacon, Jaune felt two things: first, his heart almost stopping and second, a foot brushing his thigh.

It wasn’t hard to tell what was going on, _especially_ with the seductive smile his girlfriend’s _mother_ was giving him from across the table. As the stockinged foot traced its way upward, Jaune nearly choked on his food.

A glance to Ruby was met with a purely innocent, oblivious look… the kind that Jaune knew very well, the kind that suggested she _wasn’t_ as innocent as she was acting. The stunt with the casserole told him Summer’s aims, but Ruby playing along as her mother got so _aggressive_ here… well, he was starting to piece together _exactly_ what his girlfriend and her mom had discussed before dinner.

He tried not to lick his lips. His cock was already hard beneath Summer’s playful toes, but the thought that he was about to score a mother-daughter threesome? Yep, Jaune was switching from _startled_ to _excited._

Summer seemed to realize the change that had come over him. “Jaune,” she innocently asked, “your girlfriend is _so generous_ that she’s volunteered you for a little game… if you don’t mind, of course...”

Mind? How _could_ he mind!

“Excellent!” Ruby said with a wide smile, one _far_ too innocent seeming for what Jaune knew she was about to propose, “Come in to the _Master_ bedroom in 15 minutes. When you see what we’re wearing… you’ll know what we want you to do...”

* * *

In their sexy schoolgirl outfits (well, Ruby just wore one of her older and slightly edited Beacon uniforms—and no panties, of course!), Summer, not to brag, certainly _thought_ they looked the part of big and little sister. It was hard not to preen in the mirror while getting dressed, and when Jaune looked at her when he entered the bedroom, his eyes growing _wide,_ she felt so… youthful, so invigorated!

And it was all so _naughty,_ too! Summer loved that she was going to be joining her own _daughter_ in a threesome. Oh, this took her back to her _own_ Beacon days, where she led Team STRQ into all sorts of dirty trysts and fun little games! She was so excited to see how Jaune matched up against some of her _previous_ lovers!

Well, she’d soon find out: it was _showtime!_

“Well, _Daddy,”_ Ruby purred in her best little girl voice to the _amazed_ stud she had managed to hook, “what was it you wanted to talk to us about?”

“I hope you’re not _mad_ at us,” Summer added, wringing her hands nervously.

To his credit, the young man, who surely must have learned a little already about the full-time task of satisfying a Rose woman, quickly shook the dopey look off his face as he stood up a little straighter, peering down at Summer and Ruby in that _strong, manly_ way that made her feel so much smaller, so much more _vulnerable_ than she really was.

“So, princess...” he started, gently, in a voice that made Summer’s heart _race,_ “I think you might have… heard something last night in your little sister’s room, and I… wanted to make sure you know… I never meant to make you feel _left out.”_

Summer, coming out of such a long and lonely dry spell, was not _prepared_ for the thrill his words sent right into her pussy. “Oh- Oh, I never- I-” she stammered, helplessly.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay,” Ruby whispered, “Daddy didn’t mean anything by leaving you out. I just _seduced_ him first...”

Summer pulled her little rosebud into her arms, giving _her_ little rosebuds a grope (though Summer had to admit, at 18, Ruby had a lot more than “buds” now!) as she gave Jaune a look of smoky allure.

“I don’t blame you, Daddy,” she said, sadly, “Ruby’s so much prettier than I am… I’m too _old_ and _fat_ for Daddy to want-”

She was cut off as Jaune swept forward, catching her in a deep kiss that caught Summer off guard. My, my, these young people! So _forward!_

Caught in Jaune’s embrace, Summer felt like she _was_ a young girl all over again, caught in her manly lover’s arms. He was taller than her, broad and muscular, and made Summer, no slouch in combat herself, feel like she was so _vulnerable…_ and yet, undeniably _safe._ Her legs got weak in her swoon as he supported her in his gentle hold.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, “so, so beautiful… It’s so _hard_ to control myself around you, to _resist_ temptation when you’re there… I _want_ you, princess, I’ve _wanted_ you for so long.”

She couldn’t reply, just stammering helplessly as he guided her down to the bed—her bed, but right now, it felt like she was being laid down in Daddy’s bed, a forbidden place that a girl like her should not taint, but now… now it was _hers._

“He’s good, isn’t he,” Ruby whispered playfully, and Summer had half a mind to shush her for ruining the scene, “I remember when he first took me… he was so strong and forceful, I knew I’d never be woman enough for him.”

Suddenly, Ruby _kissed_ her, and Summer, already knocked off her rhythm by Jaune, was utterly unprepared for her daughter’s sudden incestuous kiss. But surrendering to the perversity of the moment, Summer kissed her back, moaning into Ruby’s mouth as her inquisitive tongue forced its way into Summer’s mouth.

“Damn,” she heard Jaune chuckle, “That is _hot as hell.”_

Breaking the kiss with a messy _pop,_ Ruby looked up. “I can’t _help_ it!” she giggled, “I’m such a dirty, naughty girl that I can’t help myself when my sister’s looking so sexy for Daddy! I just _had_ to kiss her!”

Mouthing the word _fuck_ as he shook his head, Jaune loosened his pants and then looked back to Summer, asking, “So, princess, are you ready for this?”

“Ooh, yes daddy!” Summer squealed to the man who was half her age, “F-fill up your princess! Y-you’re the only man for meeeEEEEEEE!”

She shrieked as he suddenly plunged into her before she was even finished speaking. Jaune’s cock was splitting her open! Oh gods, she’d never had a man like this, even when she was younger! Ruby was so lucky! So-fucking-lucky!

“Daddy’s dick is the only dick good enough for us,” Ruby tittered, “It’s the only one I ever want.”

“It is! It so is!”

Hearing the two of them praise his cock clearly made it _very_ difficult for Jaune to keep from bursting right then and there. But he was also clearly trying to make a good impression—she could be his _mother-in-law_ some day, after all!

But she didn’t have to make a good impression, no. She could just be a silly little girl who didn’t know _anything_ about her little pussy, except how _good_ it felt when Daddy’s big hard cock was slamming into her! He was so virile, making the bedsprings creak like the bed itself was liable to break, and Summer’s long-neglected sexual needs were back with a vengeance. Gasping and moaning, praising Daddy’s big dick and promising to always be his good girl, it wasn’t long before her voice got higher and higher, driven upwards as Jaune located her most sensitive spots. Soon, she was just gasping for air as, with a sudden _screech,_ she realized she couldn’t be brought any higher, her orgasm _crashing down_ like a wave.

Jaune was such a powerful _beast_ of a man that Summer knew he was totally in control of their coupling, not even slowing down for a moment as her mind _blurred_ from her powerful climax. But as she caught her breath, Summer knew she couldn’t let the young buck just run roughshod over her. Wrapping her slender legs around his muscular waist and _pulled_ him in close. She gazed into Jaune’s eyes, seeing her wild, hungry expression reflected in those sky-blue orbs. Raw desire was naked on her face and she could see how it turned him on.

“Come on Daddy,” she giggled, “make your little girl into a _woman!”_

It was enough to tip him over, and with a final _slam_ into her pussy, Jaune _groaned,_ releasing a warm _gush_ of his seed into her pussy, the kind that made Summer tingle to remember past sexual experiences… ah, she had _missed_ the sensation of a man’s cum oozing out of her! She’d have to make sure that she and Ruby got plenty of mother-daughter-boyfriend bonding time before they had to go back to Beacon!

Jaune slid off of her, and Summer sprawled out on the bed. _That_ had been something she hadn’t experienced in a very, _very_ long time, but she was very happy to see it come back. And, glancing at the well-worn young man who’d just finished plowing her, she hadn’t done a bad job for someone so rusty.

But Ruby, of course, had to show her up, her little girl tending to her Daddy’s messy, softening cock, alternating between gentle kisses and eager slurps, seeming to enjoy the taboo flavor of her boyfriend’s cock soaked in her mother’s juices. What a naughty girl she had raised…

“I...” she murmured, her lust overpowering her physical exhaustion, “I wanna see… what I was _hearing_ last night...”

Jaune raised his eyes at that, but it was in interest more than surprise. “So, you want to watch me-”

“Make my little girl into a woman,” she echoed with breathy desire.

“Mmmm,” Ruby nuzzled her cheek against Jaune’s nicely-recovering dick, “I wanna make Daddy feel good… Don’t you wanna snuggle your Rosebud?”

“Maybe more than snuggle...” Jaune began with a wolfish grin, “but certainly something _snug.”_

He _pounced,_ setting upon Summer’s daughter with an enthusiasm that _thrilled_ her to see it. What a stud Ruby had found! What a lucky, lucky girl she was! Or, what lucky girls _they_ were—Summer knew that watching what Ruby was about to experience would be an incredible erotic delight for herself as well.

Jaune had Ruby bent over on the bed, poised to take her from behind. Summer reached down from her slit, still oozing Jaune’s yummy cum as her fingers started to play with herself. She had heard Jaune and Ruby together, she had _felt_ him for herself, but now she was going to see her little girl get pounded by her big, strong Daddy.

Licking her lips, Summer watched as he took her. Jaune was both a virile _bull_ of a man as well as a skilled lover. She’d felt it herself, of course, but watching voyeuristically from the outside, Summer could see that he was an attentive lover, starting slow as he penetrated Ruby, finding her weak spots (something he seemed to have quite a bit of experience in), then building up speed. Knowing that this man was also the sweet, kind boyfriend who was so _obviously_ smitten with her little girl made it even better for Summer, both sexually and emotionally, all of her emotions twirled together in a kinky, perverse _thrill._

Summer was fully fingerbanging herself now, her digits no substitute for Jaune’s dick, but seeing her little girl get _fucked silly_ simply demanded that Summer frig herself as she watched. Ruby was panting and gasping, every meaty _thwap_ of Jaune’s hips smacking her cute little bum as he fucked her provided the percussion for her rhythm. _Gods_ this was getting her hot, almost enough for her to be ready for another round, even as her pussy still _buzzed_ from the last one! She was so thankful that Jaune seemed to have stamina to spare—the Rose girls were going to put him to the test!

And from her delicious squeaks, getting higher and higher in pitch, more and more desperate in need, Summer could tell that her little rosebud was primed to _bloom._

“Oh, Daddy, _Daddy,_ Dah-DEEEEEE!” Ruby suddenly screamed out her orgasm, toppling forward as Jaune _groaned_ and released into her. The sight brought Summer over her own climax, and all three, mother, daughter, future son-in-law, were brought to a powerful conclusion.

They were all in a daze for a moment, feeling the aftershocks of their respective orgasms. Summer’s though, had been the weakest, coming so soon after her first dizzying climax, leaving her more in a blissful haze of satisfaction, and so she was the first to recover. Glancing over to her daughter, still giggling absentmindedly, she purred, “Mmmm, thank you for keeping it in the family, sweetie...”

“So, about that...” Ruby panted, looking up from her exhausted boyfriend, “How do you feel about telling _Yang_ about this...”

Summer had to smile at how wicked her daughter was. Just like mommy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde and Burdman for feedback on this chapter!


	40. Best In Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universal_Century wanted more Elm, Harriet, and Robyn, particularly some Ace-Ops musclegirl bondage.

Stepping through the streets of Mantle, Robyn admired how the gentle snowfall made everything so pristine and white. Snow was beautiful like that—no matter what was underneath, the snow covered it up and made it into a shimmery, wintry sight.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” she idly asked her companion.

“I prefer the summer,” Harriet grumped, shivering in the cold.

“Well, we all have our preferences,” she said with a gentle laugh. But they weren’t walking long before they reached their destination: a nice brick townhouse, home to one Jaune Arc.

He’d done well for himself, Robyn mused, a Huntsman who was actually good with money was rare enough, a _good_ Huntsman who didn’t blow his bounties as soon as they made it into his hand was rarer still. But Jaune was both, and he’d made good money for dangerous work, and his indefatigable stamina meant he was quick to go back into the field outside of these rare moments of relaxation.

Knocking on the door, it was only a moment before it opened and Jaune greeted the both of them, Harriet passing him the bottle of wine she’d picked out as their contribution to the dinner. Against, of course, Jaune’s insistence—even though he'd been a Mantle resident for a few years now, he was still Valean through and through, and that meant he took his hosting duties _seriously._

Robyn had held a high opinion of Jaune from the beginning, when she first met him and his fellow adventurers as they passed through Atlas. He was intelligent, a man of conviction, and, importantly, wasn’t someone who just gave a blank check to the powers that be. A man after her own heart, though, alas, Robyn had no interest in men in that regard.

“Harriet,” she announced with a breezy confidence after the door had been shut behind her, “take my coat.”

“Y-yes Mistress,” Harriet stammered, suddenly dropping her aloof and professional public persona and snapping to quickly follow Robyn’s commands.

But what really cemented her bond with Jaune was that he and Robyn shared an appreciation of their local Ace-Ops girls and their intensely submissive tendencies.

She smirked to her subby little toy. “Oh, Harriet, don’t forget to give Jaune a good show of what I picked out for you.”

Blushing furiously, but helpless to disobey, Harriet took off her long coat, revealing that, underneath, all she was wearing was a black leather harness, the strips doing little to preserve her modesty, only a few strips of black tape covering her nipples, a microskirt covering her pussy. Harriet _hated_ the outfit—well, she _loved_ it, but she loved it because of how humiliating and exposing it was.

And yes, Robyn also loved the winter for allowing her to dress up her sub in an outfit like that in public, concealed under only a coat that could be torn away in a moment. Making her sub endure a short walk through the wintry cold came as a nice added bonus.

Blushing, but unable to disobey, the Specialist lifted her little skirt to expose the vibrator taped to her clit to Jaune approving gaze.

“Remote controlled?” Jaune asked. Robyn answered his question by tapping a button on her scroll, making Harriet bite her lip to prevent herself from crying out or dropping her skirt as a sudden _buzz_ made her eyes roll.

Releasing the buzzer, she allowed Harriet to go and take their coats to be hung up. Robyn took a moment to appreciate Jaune’s tastefully decorated home. It wasn’t a residence he used every day, but he made a point to make it a nice home base, even putting up some art on the walls.

But Robyn was much more interested in Jaune’s _other_ decorations...

Seeing the muscular Elm Ederne in a skimpy Valean maid’s outfit, obviously humiliated to be shown off to others, especially her colleague, but just as obviously _quite_ turned on by the humiliation, was quite the treat, and Robyn was quite excited for what else she was going to see of her tonight. And she was a useful girl, getting dinner ready for the two of them as she set the table.

“You’ve done a good job with her,” she said, admiringly, to her host.

“Oh, she’s a _very_ good girl,” Robyn didn’t miss how Elm _struggled_ to maintain composure under the compliment, “but you’ll be seeing that tonight.”

“Mmmm, I _do_ look forward to that...”

Of course, Jaune would be seeing how well she had trained Harriet, but, well, that was for later tonight. Robyn could spend a moment now to enjoy a nice dinner and leave the crushing of her rival Dom to later. Harriet had returned to her side, and with the table set, Robyn was quite eager to get to enjoy Jaune's cooking!

“Would you mind if we began dinner?” she asked.

“Of course not!” Jaune laughed, “Pet, if you would?”

Harriet gave a similar command to her sub, and both elite operatives knelt down in the ground, providing seats for their Masters as they sat down and began to enjoy the meal.

“Your cooking is, as always, exquisite,” she complimented Jaune, “and I must say, Elm makes for quite a comfortable seat!”

“I could say the same for Harriet!” he laughed, “Really, she’s steady as a rock… and I can tell she’s quite eager to show she’s a more obedient little pet than her colleague.”

Robyn chuckled, grinding her butt into Elm’s strong, broad back. “I have to admit, it makes her quite the easy sub to train. She’s so competitive, I just have to suggest that _Elm_ could hold a position longer than she was, and she’d push herself to the very limits not to break!”

They both had a laugh at that. Dinner was good and Robyn enjoyed the conversation, especially with the wine, but she hadn’t come here tonight just to enjoy a good meal with a friend. No, they had a very particular purpose in visiting Jaune for the evening.

“I take it you’re ready for the games?”

She smiled back to her host. “It was like you read my mind.”

The two of them got up from their seats and retired to the living room, followed by their dutiful subs. As they sat back down (on actual furniture this time) Jaune gave Robyn a challenging smile.

“Alright, so, it’s a best of three competition to name who has the Blue Ribbon sub and demonstrates that they’re the better trainer. Of the games we’ve agreed to,” Jaune grabbed a bowl full of slips of paper that he passed to Robyn, “I’d like you to pick the first round.”

Robyn reached in. The anticipation was always her favorite part. Well, _one_ of her favorite parts…

Unfolding the slip, she read, “The first contest will be paddling the other’s sub until she submits. The owner of the sub who can endure her spankings the longest wins.”

Robyn couldn’t resist a grin at that. She had been hoping, when they had come up with these games, that she’d get a chance to enjoy Harriet’s nice, thicc ass, especially like this.

“Pet!” Jaune ordered the elite Specialist, “Take your position over Robyn’s knees.”

Elm swiftly complied as Jaune (a courteous host) fetched paddles for the both of them. Robyn took a moment to admire the fine leather device in her hand—Jaune had an eye for the tasteful in his domination. Though she also enjoyed flipping it over to see the other side where “BITCH” was written in metal studs. Yes, Robyn would _enjoy_ disciplining the muscular warrior lying, nervous, but obediently, over her knees.

“On the count of three,” she said to her opponent with a smirk, admiring how _focused_ her little subby bitch Harriet looked to not lose, “One... two… THREE!”

_SMACK!_

Oooh, Elm’s glutes were _tight_ and Robyn loved the sound, the feel of striking her bitch’s rock-hard ass almost as much as the slutty _gasp_ she made. _Somebody_ liked being spanked… which Robyn was _happy_ to give to her!

_SMACK!_

At the same time, Robyn knew she was up against a professional Huntsman. Yes, she was a trained and experienced Huntress, a top-level talent in her day, but her current career meant that Jaune’s right arm typically swung a sword while hers typically signed documents. Worse, Robyn was struggling with how much she was _enjoying_ paddling her little masochist, while Jaune was just relentlessly letting Harriet have it.

_THWAP THWAP THWAP!_

She could hear Harriet’s adorable little _squeaks_ of pain as Robyn knew she had to step up her game. Gripping the paddle tightly, she brought it down _hard_ on Elm’s tight ass, and she punctuated her remarks with barbed words.

“You little masochistic _slut,” SMACK!_ “you’re getting _off_ on this,” _SMACK!_ “aren’t you?” _SMACK!_ “Aren’t you!” _SMACK!_

“Oh, y-yes!” she cried, “Puh-please k-keep spanking- _oh!” SMACK!_ “Keep spanking m-MEEEE!” _SMACK!_

Licking her lips, Robyn was all too happy to acquiesce to the sub’s demand.

Gods, she was a sexy painslut! Again and again, Robyn brought the paddle down, and again and again the muscular Ace-Op over her knee cried out like she was just a naughty schoolgirl! Robyn was practically getting off on the feeling of her palm growing hot and sore from the vibrations of the paddle slapping her tight ass like a drum and-

“AIEEEEE! I give, I- _oh!_ I give!”

Robyn was interrupted as she turned to see that a humiliated, sobbing Harriet had given in to an _incredibly_ smug Jaune.

“You got lucky,” Robyn grumbled, knowing that her enjoyment of spanking Elm had led to her taking her time to savor the meaty _smacks_ of paddling her ass instead of giving it to her as hard as she ought to have. 

A beaming Elm returned to her Master to be rewarded as his hands mauled her juicy, ruby-red bum as a sniffling Harriet couldn’t meet Robyn’s eyes. She knew that she’d be punished when they got home for failing the first round, so Robyn didn’t feel the need to belabor her punishment now. No more than a quick _smack_ of her hand against Harriet's ass to remind her pet that there were consequences to failure. So Robyn grabbed the hat and thrust it towards Jaune to pick out the next round.

Reaching in, he pulled out a slip, then looked to his fellow Dom with a smile. “It’s an Oral Exam!” he proclaimed.

Oh, goody! This was another one she was looking forward to, one that raised her mood considerably. Because this time, she _knew_ her little pet could pull off a win. 

“Each sub shall attempt oral sex on the other’s Master, whoever can bring that Master to climax first is the winner… I think we’re both winners there,” Jaune quipped, and while Robyn didn’t agree with the cheesiness of the line, she did agree with the spirit of it. Spanking Elm silly had gotten Robyn quite hot and bothered, and she was excited to get some attention on her needy pussy. Oh, she knew she had to be careful, she didn’t want to lose before she even got to the third round, but if there was one thing Robyn had faith in, it was Harriet’s tongue, especially when she needed something to be achieved fast!

Still, she needed to make sure. “Harriet,” she informed her pet, as she began to get in position, “If you are unable to make Mr. Arc cum, I will be _certain_ to not let _you_ cum for the rest of the week.”

Harriet cringed from the threat, knowing that Robyn would carry through if she was displeased with her sub’s performance tonight. Still, she dutifully returned to where Jaune was seated, kneeling between his legs as Elm did the same. Both subs respectfully undressed their superiors and gave the object of their coming oral worship appropriate reverence. Seeing Elm's smoky look of barely-constrained lust was more than enough to get Robyn _excited._

“One… Two… _THREE!”_

Squeezing Elm’s face between her thighs, Robyn _thrilled_ in the power she held over the stronger woman. Yes, she loved her pet Harriet and certainly wouldn’t trade her for the world, but Robyn definitely saw what Jaune enjoyed about having such a powerful woman reduced to being a timid fuck-pet. 

But she’d lost the _last_ round for enjoying herself too much, and Robyn wasn’t going to _lose_ here. No, from the sounds Jaune was making as Harriet furiously swallowed his cock, Robyn had the feeling this was her round to lose, and just had to focus.

Easier said than done—the spankings had gotten her _quite_ worked up, and Elm was clearly angling for Jaune’s favor as she eagerly ate Robyn out. She was certain Jaune had promised her an elaborate reward if she could knock his rival out in two rounds, and Elm was a very eager to please sub. But Robyn was a proud bitch and not about to let Jaune walk away with victory that easy. 

Licking her lips, she pressed her thighs even closer, hearing the masochistic slut between her legs moan into her pussy from her domination as-

“Auuuuuugh, _shit!”_ Jaune cried. _“Fuck,_ your girl can give one _hell_ of a blowjob...”

Robyn looked over with pride at her girl as she licked her lips and swallowed Jaune’s load in a boastful _gulp._ Yes, it wouldn’t do for her pet to get _ideas,_ but Robyn figured she’d earned this. “Good girl,” she praised her pet as Elm slunk away from her pussy with a pout, “Very good girl.”

Harriet _beamed_ with pleasure, casting a smug look to the bested Elm, the subby Ace-Op clearly disappointed that she’d been denied the satisfaction of a two-round victory. And from how drained Jaune looked, it seemed that her pet had good reason to be cocky—she’d sucked him dry in a matter of _moments._ That speed Semblance and how utterly _whorish_ Harriet could be when her competitive side was engaged made her damn good at oral, as Robyn had learned firsthand.

Smirking imperiously at her exhausted rival Dom, Robyn cleared her throat. “Jaune? I believe we need to draw for the _final_ round...”

With a groan, Jaune reached for the hat and held it out for Robyn.

“The final, tiebreaker round will be...” Robyn reached into the hat and drew out a slip, “Competitive 69! Both subs must eat the other out, and whoever cums first is the loser!”

Jaune gave a tired smile of satisfaction. It was a lucky draw to end on this—Jaune was clearly still reeling from Harriet’s blowjob and needed to take a round where the Doms weren’t required to do anything. Fine by Robyn: she’d been _hoping_ for the chance to watch two luscious subs struggle to make the other submit for her pleasure. She'd been hoping it'd be decided by the wrestling round, but she'd still get a chance to see the two of them grapple each other, their muscles straining as they competed head-to-head.

The girls were quick to move into position, both of them knowing this was their last chance to bring victory to their Mistress or Master. Harriet looked confident—of course she was, she _knew_ how talented her tongue was, even as much as Robyn had to remind her she was a wretched slut—but Elm had the resolute look of someone who, as much as she needed to win, was _desperate_ not to lose. That made this enjoyable, knowing that the threat of _disappointing her Master_ hung over her like a Sword of Damocles.

Elm took position on top of Harriet, perhaps a deliberate move from the bigger girl, but seeing Elm flip up her little skirt to give Harriet access to her pussy gave Robyn a nice sight of her still-red derriere, so it was a fair move in Robyn’s books.

They made a nice contrast, the both of them. Yes, they were both total babes, powerfully built with brown hair and dusky skin. But with their bodies pressed against each other, Robyn could admire the differences between the two subs.

Jaune liked his women curvy, and on Elm, Robyn had to admire her full bust and fat ass. But still powerfully built, the muscles in her forearm rippling as gripped Harriet’s tight ass and _pressed_ her pussy into her face. Harriet was a lithe, slender woman, but Robyn liked her build. Made her musculature more… athletic, in Robyn’s opinion. Yes, Elm was a brickhouse of a woman, but with those cow tits, it was no surprise she was a horny little slut. Everything about Harriet, from her toned, runner's build to her flashing eyes, suggested _pride,_ which made Robyn feel all the more satisfied in knowing how she’d _broken_ her pet of that delusion.

Robyn, still feeling the effects of spanking Elm and then the Specialist’s talented tongue on her clit, couldn’t resist letting a few fingers slip down to her pussy. She’d spent so much time training Harriet to be a good performer so she might as well enjoy the fruits of her labor. She hoped Elm was enjoying the soft friction of Harriet’s undercut on her thighs—Robyn had always felt it made the experience more _sensual._

It was a shame she didn’t get a good view of Harriet’s face, buried beneath Elm’s generous posterior… she did hope her pet was able to breathe, but Robyn was proud that her girl would gladly black out in pursuit of her Mistress’s commands. But what she regretted was that, from the way Elm’s legs were convulsing, she was getting an _incredible_ tongue lashing from Harriet. Probably quite a bit different from the “tongue lashings” she received as her subordinate in the Ace Ops, and probably quite a bit more enjoyable.

But front he sight of things, Robyn knew her victory was surely close at hand. And that, more than anything, more than even the sight of two desperate sluts fucking at her command, more than the two fingers pistoning in and out of her well-licked slit, was bringing Robyn to her climax. It was getting nearer and nearer, just as she saw _Elm_ was getting nearer and nearer. Even for her discipline, her Semblance, the _fear of disappointing her Master,_ Elm was as vulnerable as Jaune was to Harriet’s mouth!

Yes, yes, it was close- s-so close, almost- almost-

And then!

 _Both_ girls screamed into the other’s pussy as they, simultaneously, came.

Jaune looked at Robyn in surprise. Robyn’s fingers stopped, her own eruption halted by the shock of it. They hadn’t expected this.

“So it’s... a draw?” Robyn asked, unsure.

“I… well,” Jaune’s mouth crooked upwards into a grin, “I might have planned this as a surprise, but I’m willing to put it forward as a tiebreaker.”

That clever bastard—Jaune, as befitting a Huntsman, always had a backup plan. He grabbed a little bell from his mantle and rang it, a high, tinkling noise. Robyn heard a door open and turned to see…

Well... wasn’t _this_ a surprise.

Her number one rival, Winter Schnee, Ironwood’s dog, and, to Robyn's _great_ surprise, Jaune’s toy, wearing a Valean Maid’s outfit exactly like Elm’s and a _furiously_ red blush, entered the room, her eyes glued to the floor and utterly unable to meet Robyn’s mocking gaze.

But from the way her thighs were trembling to be seen in such a humiliating outfit, it seemed that Specialists just seemed to have an inherently submissive side.

“I had intended her to be a surprise after the game, but as a _tiebreaker,_ I feel this-”

“Not so fast, Arc,” she cut him off. “This is a contest, isn’t it? I’m not handing you victory until I’ve seen for _myself_ how well you’ve trained her.”

Jaune just grinned. “Alright, if that’s how you want to do it… Slut?” Winter promptly looked up at her Master’s call, “Pleasure Ms. Hill.”

As embarrassed as she clearly was, Winter didn’t hesitate for an instant to obey her Master’s command. She strode forward, not the confidant step of an experienced Specialist, but the resolute walk of a woman who knew to obey as she fell to her knees and gazed reverently upon Robyn’s pussy. 

“Harriet?” Robyn addressed her pet, but keeping her eyes on Winter’s mouth-watering submission, “Be a dear and entertain Mr. Arc while I play with his toy here.”

Jaune didn’t hesitate to take advantage of that offer while Robyn spread her legs with eager anticipation. Both because she _needed_ to get off and the joy of seeing the normally frosty Winter timidly lean forward and plunge her tongue right into Robyn’s slit.

Oh- oh! _Ohhhhhh,_ she was good! She was _very_ good, and since Robyn couldn’t _imagine_ Miss Prim-and-Proper having any sexual history, it must have been only Jaune’s instruction that taught her how to lick cunt so well!

That ignited her imagination until it was fully out of control. Winter submissively bowing before Elm, eating her underling’s pussy, getting mocked and disciplined for her failures until she learned to perform to her Master's standards. It must have been so _shameful_ for her, always so effortlessly perfect and now getting relentlessly mocked for her failures? Oh, Robyn could just _imagine,_ and through it all, Jaune standing over her in lordly disdain, mastering, _dominating_ the Ice Queen herself! Fuck! If only she could have _been_ there!

Fuck- fuck- FUCK! The image was just too- too- too-fucking-HOT!

Robyn cried out in pleasure and dismay, her pussy far too primed to deny herself any longer. “Oh-oh-ohhhhhh _kay,_ OK! I g-give, you win, Jaune, you w-hi-iiiiiiiiiIIIIIIN!”

Submitting to the superior dom took Robyn over the edge to her climax, drenching Winter’s face as she screamed out in joy.

With bleary eyes rolling around the room, Robyn stabilized on the sight of Jaune groping Elm’s fat tits while fucking Harriet from behind. Gods, she looked hot when she was being dominated. Robyn took a moment to consider getting a big mirror for the bedroom, give her a view like this while she was making Harriet take a strapon as far into her ass as she could fit it…

But as Jaune finished in Robyn’s toy, she knew that, while she had to recognize his hard-earned victory, she couldn’t let him think that Robyn had lost the fight in her just yet.

“Mmmmm,” she smirked, “You won today’s games, but just you wait… I’ll be sure to work Harriet _extra hard_ to make sure I take _back_ the title...”

Harriet’s eyes shot down in fear, but Robyn sure didn’t miss how her thighs rubbed together in naked excitement at the promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and ideas for this story!
> 
> And wow, 40 chapters! That's a milestone for sure, and I can't believe I have backlog enough to get to 50. Even know what story's gonna be the 50th. I really appreciate the great response my work's gotten here, hits, comments, and kudos really do motivate me to keep going. Especially the story ideas and suggestions! I really do enjoy those, and people have been very courteous in their requests, which I very much appreciate. You're a great audience, and I look forward to publishing more chapters for this fic!


	41. Ruby Repays Pyrrha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who voted on what story I'd be posting this week—it was a very close one, with this story winning by exactly one vote! But here it is: a Sequel to Ch. 6, "Weiss Cucks Jaune."

She couldn’t believe it. She nearly dropped her scroll, she couldn’t believe it. She had heard Weiss’s voice coming through the speaker, she could comprehend the _words,_ but putting together signifier and signified just wasn’t… happening. Well, that wasn’t quite true. One thought was coming through just fine.

Pyrrha was a fucking _bitch._

Ruby did everything she could to calm her quaking fury, her always-present anger at Miss Perfect for having everything Ruby had ever wanted now inflamed by the knowledge that she took it all for granted. She’d cast everything aside for, for what? Was she _lonely?_ Or was she just _bored_ with having the kindest, most caring, best husband anyone could ever ask for?

Politely, though tersely, wrapping up her call with Weiss, Ruby did everything she could to sound happy for her best friend for finally achieving her dream of seducing Pyrrha from her husband. She loved Weiss, and would have loved to gossip with her about how her night went, but… She couldn’t help it that she was just so _angry_ that Pyrrha would treat Jaune like that!

That Weiss was in love with Pyrrha was something she’d known for a while. She’d known about it since their school days, and on the worst night of her life, Weiss had been with her in the hotel room, as they both accepted the reality that the ones they most loved in the world were now lost to them, forever. Weiss had cried, feeling smaller than Ruby could ever imagine her partner could feel in her arm, her body racked with sobs. Ruby had wanted to cry to, but she just felt… empty.

She’d gotten so used to her and Jaune being just Ruby and Jaune. In school, even after graduation, they’d been so close and done so much together, she’d put it out of her head that he was dating Pyrrha. She was the cool girlfriend who didn’t get jealous that Ruby spent a lot of time with her boyfriend, playing video games or developing team tactics. And after all, she hadn’t thought that she wanted _that_ with her best guy friend. Not until Jaune proposed. And then, all of a sudden Ruby realized much, much too late what she _actually_ felt for Jaune and what a mistake she had made.

Her only hope had been that she could move on, but now that she knew that she had feelings for Jaune, it felt like the universe was conspiring to make her realize just how much she’d overlooked. Now that he wasn’t just her cool best friend, but the one that got away, she started to notice that there was a lot more to Jaune than even she’d ever realized.

Not too long after the wedding, a transport carrying Vacuan school children on a trip to Vale had crashed in the wilderness, in Grimm-infested woods and too far out for a rapid response team to get there in time. But Jaune was supervising a team of second-year Beacon students on a training exercise nearby, and had taken the mission. With an inexperienced team and the eyes of two nations upon him, facing hopeless odds… he came back with everyone, with no serious injuries. It had earned him the highest Huntsman honors in both Vale and Vacuo, and made Ruby realize that there wasn’t anyone else like Jaune in all of Remnant.

She had visited him while he was recovering, and he’d shown her the binders he’d kept of every thank you letter he’d ever received for his Search and Rescue work, and it had floored her. Jaune had taken a quiet job as a Search and Rescue specialist, and, before rescuing all those kids, was hardly as famous as Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, or even Ruby herself. And so nobody realized that, of all of them, he was the truest hero.

Ruby knew that she’d saved thousands of lives in her career, and had won considerable fame for her heroics, but it was always at a distance from the people she saved. Jaune was there, _personally_ saving lives, carrying the wounded, putting his shield between the helpless and the Grimm, and using his Semblance to bring people back from the brink of death. It was the kind of thing that left an impression. Reading the raw emotion in a letter from a father struggling to express the depth of his gratitude for Jaune bringing his child home, unharmed was… like a revelatory experience. All her fame and glory felt small next to that. Jaune saw people on the worst days of their lives, in their most dire conditions, and yet… he never stopped being Jaune. He treated the injured, calmed the frightened, and, more times than she would ever want to count, comforted the bereaved, all while fighting monsters. With hundreds of letters to show for it, all struggling to express the depths of gratitude for what he’d _done_ for them. And he was still her sweet, slightly goofy, friend, just as he’d been in school. He was a strong fighter, a skilled fighter, but all of those abilities paled compared to his heart.

A heart that was about to be crushed by his wife’s infidelity.

She glanced at the door of her compartment. They were taking the train back to Vale, having completed their mission. It had been a fairly boring security mission, with nothing to really write home about. In her younger days, she would have been frustrated by this, but now, she appreciated having a breather. Especially with Jaune. It was their last night before they got back home. Before they were… parted.

She could tell him. She really ought to, shouldn’t she? His wife was unfaithful, Ruby knew it, and, as his friend, she had a duty to let him learn gently, rather than to have to stumble into it later. What would he think if he found out that she knew before he did, and told him nothing? Like a bandaid, things like this were better ripped off than slowly removed, and, well… she could… help him get over her, couldn’t she? She could be _his_ strength, supporting him in his time of need.

Maybe he’d want to retaliate, to get back at Pyrrha, to show her that he didn’t _need_ her to be happy. It’s what Pyrrha deserved, after all. Remind her that if she was going to take him for granted, somebody _else_ would swoop in and leave her with nothing. M-maybe Jaune was just staying with her because he thought he couldn’t do better! This would actually be _helping_ him, so she-

She hadn’t realized that she’d already stepped out of her cabin. Right across the hallway was Jaune’s. The door was right there, and the sight of it immediately stifled her confidence. Her mouth went dry. Her heart sped up. All the words she’d figured she’d say seemed like nothing, now… but she couldn’t turn back. Not only would she not forgive herself for missing her chance _again,_ she also… knew that Jaune had to be told.

She walked over to the door, knocking on it softly. “Jaune?” she asked.

No reply.

She knocked again and asked again. Still no answer. But the door was unlocked, and maybe he just dozed off? So she quietly turned the latch and slipped in.

Her guess was immediately confirmed. He was lying on the bed, a copy of Blake’s latest book lying, open and face down, on his chest, the book slowly rising and falling as he snoozed. He looked… precious. So peaceful as he slept, a small smile on his face told her he was having a good dream. Completely unaware of what was going on in the room around him, much less what was going on back home.

That thought, that terrible, sorrowful, thought, made Ruby do something regrettable. Before she even realized what she was doing, she had crawled into bed with him. She had meant to, or at least, she thought she had meant to, pull a blanket over him, but as she crouched down, she just kept going. She wrapped an arm around him, imagining… imagining if she had been the one to ask him out, their first year at Beacon. If they had been the ones with the whirlwind romance, traveling the world as Huntsman and Huntress, saving lives and fighting Grimm, supporting each other through it all…

He murmured something through his sleep, something happy and content, and it just felt so _right._ She was resting her head on his broad chest, feeling his heartbeat against her cheek. This was how it was supposed to be, this was-

“Mmm, Pyr… missed you...”

Her heart sank. Jaune loved his wife. He loved her _so_ dearly, and while he wasn’t mushy about it, she knew that his long, quiet moments were spent missing his wife. The woman who betrayed him. He deserved better than her. He deserved…

“Yes dear,” she said, almost reflexively, “it’s good to have you home.”

Panic rose in her heart that she _did_ that! She almost _gasped_ at herself for being so daring, except, well... The way he sighed when she said it, the way he wrapped his arm around her, how it felt to be _held_ by the man she loved… And then… and then…

She _kissed_ him.

And he kissed her back.

He was asleep. He thought she was his wife. There were a hundred reasons _not_ to do this, but none of those reasons spoke as loudly as the lips pressed against hers. The way he responded to her kiss with matching desire in his own lips, she just closed her eyes and kissed him like nothing else in the world mattered than loving and being loved.

She was panting when she broke the kiss. Gods, it had been _wonderful,_ so passionate and so _warm,_ she hadn’t imagined that kissing could be this good! As her eyes fluttered open, she looked upon her beloved hero. The love of her life. The man who _should_ be hers, in a better world.

And she made up her mind.

He _was_ going to be hers.

He just had to understand that he wanted her, too. And Ruby had an idea of how to do just that. 

She moved downward, her hands gingerly, ever so gingerly, reaching for his belt and carefully unlatching it before unzipping his pants and, taking the briefest moment of uncertainty, reaching into his boxers and fishing out his penis. Her heart thudded like crazy as she cradled his gently-inflating member in her hands. It seemed to be getting larger and firmer as she stroked it, and she cooed as she encouraged it to reach its full size.

Mmmmmm, such a tasty looking thing. Made Pyrrha look all the more foolish to be so careless, letting _this_ cock slip out of her grasp. But Pyrrha’s loss was Ruby’s gain!

Timorously, Ruby looked at the dick in her hands, and, working up her courage as she wriggled free of Jaune's embrace, she slowly leaned forward to kiss it. Then lick it. Then, she wrapped her lips around the head and started to suck her first cock.

She didn’t much care for the taste, or the struggle to fit it in her mouth, but knowing that she was paying Pyrrha back for all that she was doing to Jaune, knowing that she was _doing the right thing,_ filled Ruby with an eagerness to bob more aggressively, taking Jaune as far down as she could, struggling to try to manage as much of his length down her throat as possible!

But a wicked thought came to her, and Ruby withdrew. Taking out her scroll, she snapped a selfie of her face next to his cock, and then another, and then a third, each in a different pose. She wasn’t sure what she wanted it for, exactly, but she knew that she wasn’t going to pass up the chance. There had to be a record, had to be _proof_ that she’d done this. For Pyrrha, for Jaune, for herself, she didn’t know.

She’d have time to think about it later. Ruby had a cock to suck, after all. She wondered if Pyrrha did this for him. If she did, Ruby only had a very short window of opportunity to practice on Jaune, but she had to learn fast. If she was a better cocksucker, if she could beat Pyrrha here, Jaune would forget all about his cheating hussy of a wife. And then he’d only have eyes for her…

That thought spurred Ruby on to an even more passionate blowjob, forcing herself to take him deeper and deeper, to take him all the way to the base! She’d show Pyrrha what a mistake she’d made, would show her how _stupid_ she’d been not to appreciate what she-

Jaune stirred.

In a moment of panic, Ruby _popped_ right off his cock in alarm, realizing that Jaune was mumbling something (the fact that it was an undeniably _happy_ noise was making her feel a little better) as he was starting to awaken.

Ruby realized _exactly_ what she was doing in that moment. All her fantasies were replaced with the hard reality that she’d slipped into bed with another man, a _happily married man,_ and took advantage of his sleeping state. She could- she could- everything was about to go wrong!

And then… his eyes fluttered open.

“Oh, hey, Rubes, I-” and then his eyes went _wide_ open, “W-What! Ruby, what are you-”

She wasn’t going to hesitate. Not now.

Lunging forward, she pounced on top of him and kissed him, a kiss filled with all the passion and desire she had bottled up for _years_ waiting to realize her true feelings. And he… he returned it.

Grinding against his cock, Ruby refused to allow him a chance to speak, to let his kiss, his _wonderful, passionate_ kiss do all the talking for them as their tongues wrestled. He was hard, she was wet, and their bodies were _made_ for each other. He would see- she would _make_ him see!

Fumbling hands reached down to undress without breaking their kiss, but she was rewarded with the feel of Jaune’s hand cupping and squeezing her butt, making Ruby moan in abject lust. Made even better as he helped her pull her skirt and panties off, letting her bare pussy rub against his cock, feeling how _close_ and _hard_ he was and how _badly_ she needed him inside her.

It was time.

Ruby broke the kiss, pushing herself up to look down upon Jaune, to see her handsome, heroic knight with her own eyes. Gazing into his soft, blue eyes, she looked for any sign that she should stop. That he didn’t want her. But instead, all she saw was a clear: _go ahead._

With a cry of triumph, she impaled herself on Jaune’s cock. He wanted her. He _claimed_ her. She was his, now and forever, and as she worked her hips up and down in a frenzy of pure desire, words of praise and devotion, all the words she’d been holding back for years, from since they were students together, spilled from her lips.

And Jaune… Jaune _answered_ her, telling her how beautiful she was, how _sexy_ she was, and Ruby drank in his praise, repaying it with more passion, more ardor, more determination to be the best lay he ever had!

Ruby felt the wild, surging _thrill_ of it all as she went up and down, every moment of movement sent of showering sparks of ecstasy as she found just the right friction of her against him. It was crazy, it was _insane,_ but that was what made it even better! Jaune had only hesitated for the briefest moment before reciprocating her feelings. He wanted her. He _wanted_ her. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, and Ruby was going to enjoy every second of this.

She'd... she'd tell him later about Pyrrha's infidelity. No need to taint the happiest moment of her life with even a _thought_ about that stupid, prissy bitch. Jaune was hers now. She'd see to it. They'd fuck like bunnies on the train ride home, then she'd take _good care_ of her man, right under Pyrrha's nose. And when the time came... she'd tell him. Tell him that he didn't _need_ her anymore. She could picture it perfectly, how she'd gently let him down and reveal that they no longer had to hide their love in secret, that the two of them, _together,_ could banish the wicked witch that had stood in the way of their happiness for so long!

Ruby could picture it with such perfect, beautiful clarity that that wonderful image was enough to bring her _crashing_ over the edge, screaming out Jaune's name as she came on top of him.

It felt like a dam had burst, like so much of Ruby's knotted-up anxieties and doubts had suddenly had the floor dropped out beneath them, and she simply _released_ them as she came. It was a profound and powerful orgasm, the kind that left Ruby feeling like she'd been just about knocked out, but it wasn't enough to stop her. Her body felt leaden, her nerves were shot by the sensory overload, but she wasn't done yet. She hadn't _claimed_ Jaune for real yet. This was about more than her own pleasure, it was about _proving_ that Jaune was her man, who didn't need any other women in his life.

Inexperience might have been a weakness, but here, she'd imagined this moment ten thousand times before, and instinct was more than good enough as a guide. She looked down into his blue eyes, seeing his face struggle to _contain_ himself at the sight of his best friend riding him as proudly and as lovingly as any woman had ever taken a man, and she _pleaded_ with him to give her her reward.

"Jaune..." she moaned, "Take me, Jaune, claim me! I'm yours, Jaune, I've _always_ been yours! Cum in my pussy, Jaune, it wants you so bad, _I_ want you so bad! Give it- gimme your cum, _please_ Jaune, cum in me, cum in me, cum in MEEEEEEEEE!"

She squealed in ecstasy as Jaune _released_ his seed into her, flooding her pussy and pronouncing an end of their old lives apart and the beginning of their new lives, together! Jaune was hers, her beloved, her one and only, and, one day soon, her _husband._ Ruby couldn't wait.

Collapsing into her lover's arms, though, she didn't have the stamina to do anything about it now. Still, what energy she did have was devoted to giving Jaune gentle kisses, on his cheek and neck and shoulders. She was so happy, so content, and she was so glad that Jaune loved her the way she'd always loved him. It was... it was _everything_ she had been waiting for.

But she wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot. Just catching her breath.

He wouldn’t even remember Pyrrha’s _name_ when she was done with him.

* * *

So.

That had been an interesting trip.

Jaune tipped the driver as he pulled his luggage out the taxi and _finally_ got to walk up the path to his home in Vale, where, standing in the doorway, was the most beautiful, most incredible, most _giving_ woman he’d ever known. And, as he pulled her into a sizzling welcome home kiss, he really couldn’t believe how he’d lucked into marrying the _sexiest_ woman he’d ever met.

“Somebody missed me,” she giggled.

“Can you blame me?” he laughed back.

Really, how could he _not_ be infatuated with this woman? Who, on top of everything else that made Pyrrha amazing, had arranged for him to have a tryst with another woman. She was _incredible,_ and Jaune was so lucky to have such an incredibly giving wife.

But Jaune was excited for still _another_ side of his wife’s unbelievable sexiness.

“So...” he smiled at his wife as she helped him carry his luggage back in, “I assume you’re just waiting to tell me how it went with me gone...”

“It was _amazing,”_ she gushed, “Weiss is such a kinky little slut! Our first night was super-sweet and romantic, but after that… _wow,_ it was like, her dominant side came out and she spent the whole visit _punishing_ me, and it was so, so hot, Jaune.” She sighed, regretfully, “I only wish you could see it.”

“I’m sure you’ll get a chance to do that someday,” he kissed her on the forehead, “my little infidelity fetishist.”

Pyrrha gave him a playful swat across his butt. “Weiss doesn’t know you gave me permission, so don’t you spoil it! But… believe me, she _really_ had it bad for me, and so I think she might have some… aggression towards us. Just a heads up.”

He smiled, “Knowing Weiss, I’m sure she worked it into the games you played.”

“We did it while watching our _wedding tape,”_ Pyrrha giggled, “It was _so_ naughty, but, _ohhhhhh,_ gods, it made me miss you so much,” her eyes teared up, “you’re the _best husband ever,_ you know that? The _best.”_

“It’s the least I could do for the best wife ever,” he said, exchanging another kiss with his long-missed wife.

“And how was the trip home?” she asked, “Good?”

“Oh, yeah,” he laughed, “A _really_ good trip home. I really didn’t think you’d _actually_ call Ruby.”

But she looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he said, the laugh draining away as the wheels in his head turned, “you… told her to make a move on me?”

“R-Ruby made a move on you?”

And Jaune realized he might have just made a major mistake.

“Oh, honey, I am so, so-”

“D-do you have… _video?_ Or… anything I can see?” she asked, with obvious interest in her voice. It seemed he had… gravely misjudged his wife’s attitude towards his infidelity.

“I’m… sorry?”

“Oh!” she suddenly exclaimed, “We should have them both over, for dinner, and then… afterwards… Weiss and I sneak off to the bedroom, leaving you and Ruby...” she was clearly fantasizing now, and Jaune knew that, once she was this fired up, there was no talking Pyrrha out of anything. Not that Jaune wouldn’t _want_ another romp with Ruby while his sexy wife made love to Jaune’s academy crush. Or the thought of a foursome... But right now, Jaune wanted his wife more than he wanted any sexy trysts.

“But then afterwards,” he said, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead, “you’ll tell me all about it before we go to bed. And I’ll hold you in my arms and tell you,” he stroked her hair, “how much I love my wife.”

She rested her head against his chest. “I love you, Jaune,” she murmured, “so, so much.”

They held each other for a moment longer. It was certainly good to be home, in his wife’s arms, and Jaune savored the moment. He had a few days of downtime before he was supposed to report to his station for a full week, waiting for any emergency calls, and he was going to spend all of it doting on, and being doted on by, his dearest love.

Later that night, Jaune heard a buzz and glanced up from the post-mission report he was filling out to see Pyrrha pick up her scroll and see what the message was.

“Oh, it’s Ruby,” she exclaimed, but then her eyes went wide and she wordlessly passed the scroll to Jaune.

He glanced at the screen, and then his eyes went wide as well. It seems Ruby had… snapped a photo while he was sleeping. Quite a few photos. Of the two of them. And… with part of him… exposed.

He also saw the text underneath it. “Enjoy him while you can, bitch. He’s mine now.”

Looking up to Pyrrha, Jaune was aghast and deeply embarrassed, only to discover that his wife… didn’t seem to share those feelings. And that she had the _biggest,_ most excited smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	42. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader dsilva1999 wanted a Jaune and Lisa Lavender sex tape.

There was nothing Blake enjoyed more than celebrity sex tapes.

Sitting in her bed, covers over her head as she eagerly watched them on her scroll, headphones in, made Blake feel just so _naughty._ None of her roommates were aware that she was watching porn as they slept, and what made it even better was that it was the kind of porn they’d _never_ associate with snooty, socially-conscious, upright feminist Blake Belladonna!

It was simply fun to watch someone take a public tumble from grace from a grainy, poorly framed amateur video that they’d made in a moment of pure hubris. It had _everything:_ a strong narrative, hot people caught in circumstances they weren’t expecting her to see, the authenticity of amateur porn, that feeling of residual _humiliation_ that just made Blake go _crazy..._

And… Blake just really enjoyed following celebrity culture.

Adam got on her case often enough about it. That celebrities, especially human celebrities, were just a trashy distraction. But Adam had a particular ire towards Faunus celebrities. As he explained, a handful of Faunus actors, athletes, and entertainers were given money and fame to either play along with human expectations or to spectacularly implode, to confirm stereotypes. And Blake understood how problematic the arrangement was, but at the same time… wasn’t it just _fun_ to dive in to celebrity gossip and follow all their various dramas and intrigues? It was a world that, like her beloved romance novels, didn’t _really_ matter, so she could get as invested as she wanted, with no risk.

There were no heroes to disappoint her in this world. Just delicious, delightful trash as one face fell from grace and another moved into the limelight to get overexposed. And celebrity sex tapes were the very peak of the art form.

Blake belonged to more than a few forums where they discussed celebrity gossip, but one in particular was dedicated to leaked photos and videos. Yes, it… went against her principles, and Blake was a staunch believer that women shouldn’t be humiliated for being famous, but… well, it’s not like she was _uploading_ videos, right? She had to be allowed a few hypocrisies, here and there. Besides, nobody knew about it, she didn’t have to explain her preferences to anyone!

She took a moment to shake that thought away as she went to a file she was _very_ eager to watch. Her good internet friend, SilentGirl411 had just posted a link to what she said was a sex tape featuring _Lisa Lavender,_ the nightly news anchor.

Those were Blake’s _favorite_ sex tapes. Because they were, technically, famous and well known, but certainly not anyone people would talk about as _celebrities._ They had a sort of immediacy and ordinariness that made the whole thing feel all the more depraved.

Opening the video, Blake was impressed to see that it wasn’t a grainy, poorly-framed video shot by just putting a camera on a tripod. Lisa evidently knew enough from her day job to actually know how to work a camera and was putting those skills to use in making her home videos. And she certainly _deserved_ to be properly shot: she looked as carefully put together as she did on the evening news, only wearing a set of lilac lingerie instead of professional business attire, but it was doing an _exceptional_ job exemplifying her best features. The garter belt drew attention to the curve of her ass, the stockings making her legs seem so smooth and sleek, and her bra was making her breasts seem so full and inviting. And she had a sexy, mischievous look in her golden eyes, combined with her trademark strand of hair askew, the Mistralian _ahoge_ style that Blake _loved,_ made her look unmistakably like Lisa Lavender in a very un-Lisa Lavender situation!

Once she was satisfied that the camera had a good view of the bed (and a moment to primp herself), she looked off camera and spoke. “Hey…” she said to her out-of-sight lover (the anticipation!), “I want to try something… different tonight.”

“Oh, what?” Something about that voice was… familiar to Blake, and she just couldn’t put her finger on it. The uploader would have mentioned if it was another celeb, but how would Blake know somebody _Lisa Lavender_ was sleeping with? “You know that I’m down for anything… oh, Lisa, oh no, that’s not-”

“Come on!” she teased, “You know I love being on _camera!”_

“But what if it gets out? Your whole career-”

“It’s not gonna get out,” Blake’s favorite line, and she particularly loved Lisa’s confident laugh, “but I can turn it off if you’re not comfortable...”

“No, no, it’s… it’s fine.”

“So...” and she made a seductive pose on the bed. Blake had to admit—hadn’t really thought of the nightly news anchor as a babe before, but Lisa, in that lingerie, was a _fox._ “Wanna _make_ the news tonight, stud?”

“Well, if you ask so nicely...”

There were more words. But Blake wasn’t listening to them. Because the owner of the familiar voice had made his appearance on camera. And Blake _immediately_ knew why that voice was familiar.

Because she did know him.

Because it was Jaune.

Jaune Arc. Leader of Team JNPR. Probably across the hall, right now, lying in bed, trying to sleep, fretting about Goodwitch’s class tomorrow, and _apparently banging a local celebrity!_

What the _hell,_ Jaune! Blake was a mix of impressed, disbelieving, and furious—for Pyrrha, of course, not furious that Jaune had been the center of some top-tier celebrity gossip and _hadn’t told his celebrity-obsessed best friend!_

And… maybe a little furious that she’d never noticed that, with the hoodie and shirt off… Jaune was _hot._ Really hot. He was in good shape, was cut, and, honestly, his face really worked with his body. Pyrrha’s training was getting _results,_ though, it was a shame she wasn’t “enjoying the fruits of her labors.” A part of Blake that she didn’t like to admit existed was already starting to get excited at the coming voyeuristic pleasure of watching Ruby’s closest friend fuck a hot babe.

She slipped a finger into her panties, gently tracing her slit as she watched, transfixed, as Jaune kissed Lisa. He was a good kisser, which was partially to be expected (he was banging a woman _clearly_ out of his league) and partially a surprise (that Jaune was good at _anything_ ). Watching as Lisa returned his kiss, the two of the passionately making out, Blake started to get a funny feeling deep in her gut. She liked celebrity sex tapes because of the humiliation and voyeurism, but she always maintained a wall of distance between herself and the subject. Yes, it was a lie she told herself to make her feel better, she _knew_ that Lisa Lavender was a real person who would face real anguish and real consequences for having a sex tape leak (particularly with a topic as risque as banging a Beacon student), but she wasn’t real _to Blake._ She lived on the TV screen, not… across the hall. The fallout of their bad luck would be felt in Blake’s life. Ruby, right now peacefully snoring like a bulldozer, had no idea that her close friend was about to get dragged through the mud.

And that just made it _hotter._

Tickling her clit as Jaune started aggressively kissing Lisa’s neck, Blake had to stifle a moan. It was the _sexiest_ thing she’d ever seen, so deeply taboo and inappropriate and, also, featuring two _really hot people!_ Jaune was clearly _really good_ at this, and Lisa’s body was _really_ getting Blake worked up! She wasn’t sure who she was enjoying more, but her eyes drank in the sight of the two of them playing it up for the camera, like they were experienced porn stars!

Ooooh, that thought set a _tingle_ down Blake’s spine. Lisa knowing how to pose for the camera (even in _this)_ made some sense, but what if… Jaune had _other_ tapes? What if the blond doofus across the hall was showing he had experience, had _history_ with this kind of work? Would certainly explain why Pyrrha was so head over heels with him...

 _Missed your chance, Snow Angel,_ she thought with a naughty giggle. Well, she’d meant it as a joke, but watching as Jaune’s hands masterfully ran all over Lisa’s gorgeous body, Blake was suddenly having second thoughts about how Weiss might take this. Even as stuck up as she was, as best as she tried to hide it, Blake had _definitely_ heard a certain Schnee Heiress’s voice moan the name “Neptune” in her sleep. Carefully tuned Faunus senses picked up the things her roommates didn’t think any _human_ would know, and Blake knew that _some_ girls weren't as proper as Daddy would like. Blake found herself licking her lips at the thought of _Weiss_ watching this video. Her face growing flushed as Jaune effortlessly popped Lisa’s bra off, revealing her bare rack to the camera (he _definitely_ knew what he was doing on screen!) before going right for her nipples.

Weiss would know she wasn’t supposed to watch this. Worse, that she wasn’t supposed to be _turned on_ by this. Not just a sex tape, as low and degrading as it was, but _Jaune’s_ sex tape, revealing his finely-crafted chest and giving record to Lisa’s testimony that his hands and mouth were _incredible_ at pleasuring a woman, even _before_ he got to her pussy. She’d feel terribly foolish to have turned this man aside. She’d have _regrets_ for choosing a prettyboy like Neptune over a proper _stud._

Blake’s finger slipped right into her wet pussy, sending an electrifying _pulse_ through her core. Mmmmm, the thought of Weiss having to watch this, hell, having _everyone_ watch this… drag them all down to Blake’s level, make them realize that, for all the judgments they might have for her fetish, Blake was at least _honest_ about it. Imagining Weiss or Yang or Pyrrha watching with shock, surprise, and undisguisable lust as they saw their friend manhandle a gorgeous babe was such a turn on, and Blake hadn’t even gotten to the _truly_ good part yet!

“Oh, oh, yes, Jaune, yes, right there, oh gods, yes, please, I’m so wet!”

One of Jaune’s naughty fingers had slipped into Lisa’s pussy, just like Blake’s was right now. She idly imagined what his would feel like. Incredible, judging from Lisa’s reaction. Mmmm, he was hitting all of her spots, wasn’t he?

“Oh? You’re enjoying this?” Jaune chuckled, still kissing Lisa’s tits, “I couldn’t tell...”

“D-don’t tease me,” Lisa whimpered, “I- _uhn-_ you know I need this. N-need this so bad...”

He was so… in charge. Blake couldn’t believe it—it was literally enough to jolt her out of her fantasies. Was this really Jaune Arc? Had she made a mistake and… no, it was definitely his voice and his face, the picture quality was good enough to make _that_ clear, but… was this really the same boy who had spent most of the year getting beat up in Goodwitch’s class? Was that really his…

Blake made a sharp intake of breath, the sort of noise she should worry might wake her teammates, but she wasn’t thinking about that. Because Jaune had slipped Lisa’s panties off, and, in doing so, removed his boxers. Revealing his _real_ sword for the camera… for Blake.

He… he must be… _damn._

Blake was no stranger to big dicks, but Jaune’s casual, easy confidence (was this really _Jaune_ she was seeing?) made it seem like a fucking sledgehammer. Adam was well-endowed, but he clearly thought of his size as the _only_ contribution he had to make to sex, and his bearing always reflected that. Jaune, though… he knew was packing heat, but he knew that the camera hadn’t seen his _real_ talent yet.

Her fingers were moving faster and faster, her body feeling like it might _explode_ from the tension as Jaune, teasing _her_ as much as Lisa, lined up his cock with her wet snatch, just _begging_ to be filled by his girthy rod, and rubbed the tip of his penis against it.

“You- you _asshole,”_ Lisa moaned, “D-don’t _tease_ me like this!”

“Gotta make it look good for the camera, babe.”

He did. He so did. Blake needed this like water. She’d trade a month’s supply of tuna to see this moment, and the fact that it was on video, that it wasn’t something she was _ever_ supposed to see, an invasion of their privacy, of one of her _close friend’s_ privacy, as she _slammed_ her fingers into her soaked twat, it was all nearly enough to make her climax right then and there.

But she couldn’t. She wouldn’t let herself get off because it might distract her from the sight that was now controlling every inch of her attention. She was mesmerized by the sight on her scroll, her eyes intensely focused as… he _entered_ her.

“OoooOOOOAoahhhh, _Jaune!”_ Lisa gasped, evidently unprepared for the suddenness of his assault, “What’s gotten into you!”

“I told you,” he grunted, his thrusts making the bedsprings _squeak_ as he pounded her, “Wanted to make a show for the cameras.”

“Y-yes, oh, _yes,_ Jaune!” she squealed in delight, “You know I love to be on camera… love to be the center of attention!”

Jaune laughed. “Don’t I know it… maybe I’ll leak the video...”

“You wouldn’t dare!” she gasped, playfully.

“Wouldn’t I? Doesn’t it turn you on, thinking of _thousands_ of people watching you as you got fucked? Getting turned on by the sight of you? Maybe they’re masturbating to your sexy body.”

 _Fuuuuuuuuuck,_ yes, yes she was!

“Oh- oh _yesssssss,_ I- I want that!” Lisa panted, “They’re all- they’re all watching me! Everyone can s-see me! See me get fucked!”

Gods, _yes!_ It was so- so hot! Blake was watching, _hundreds_ of people were watching and they’d all share this video, until _everyone_ saw how hot it was to watch Jaune Arc make Lisa Lavender moan like a whore as her legs wrapped around him, desperate to take as much of his cock as she could fit inside her!

It was so taboo, so _wrong,_ that Blake was intruding into their privacy, but she wasn’t the only one. All of Vale would soon be peering in through their window, watching the two of them, unaware that their blissful coupling was preserved forever, for _everyone._ Their humiliation would be… so _incredible,_ because _they_ would know that everyone was _jealous._ Every boy at Beacon would be humbled by Jaune’s prowess, all the stuck-up bitches would know that Lisa was just _sexier_ than they were!

Especially now, as she _writhed_ beneath Jaune, crying out, “I- I’m gonna cum, Jaune, I’m gonna cuuuuuuum!”

“Same!” Jaune gasped, “Just gotta- gotta-”

“OH, FFFFFFFFUCK!” Lisa screamed and Jaune _groaned_ and Blake joined them too, unable to hold back as her fingers brought her to an _explosive_ climax.

For a moment, the two of them lay together, catching their breath, recovering. Then Jaune gave Lisa a playful kiss on the forehead, causing her to giggle as-

“Ummm...”

Blake froze. Pure _horror_ flooded her mind as she heard her partner’s voice coming from above her.

“So,” Yang cautiously whispered, “that… must have been a pretty good video.”

But mortification couldn’t stop _another_ sensation pulsing through Blake’s entire body. Something wicked and naughty and _depraved_ as she popped out her headphones and looked up.

“It was… wanna check it out?”

The unthinkable happened. Yang was silent for a moment. But then, Blake heard her voice. “It’s not… nothing super weird, right?”

“Oh, believe me,” she licked her lips, “you’re going to want to see this. Trust me: you’ll _love_ it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> Also, this story's been in nearly every poll I've run so far on my Twitter, and has, pretty much always, come in dead last. _I_ still think it's a good premise, though :)


	43. She Knows Her Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Nobody Important requested a Jaune/Weiss/Blake fic, and here's what I did with that. Consider it a bit of a reversal of the dynamic in my other fic, "For The Cause" :)

Blake carefully gathered the used sheets from the bed. This was one of her regular duties as the maid for the Arc-Schnee household, and she knew that what she was thinking was a _very bad idea._

And yet… she couldn’t help herself.

She’d seen the stain on the sheets. She _knew_ what it was. It was the reason her Mistress had summoned her to change the sheets this morning, just like every other time she was summoned to change the sheets.

Holding it up to her face, she inhaled, drinking in the scent of her Master and Mistresses lovemaking, becoming intoxicated as the heady musk of her Master’s dried cum filled her nostrils, making her imagine a fresher load invading her body in a different way. Shame and lust made her knees _weak,_ her Faunus senses drinking in all the lingering signs of their passionate mating. She had heard them this morning, she could _smell_ them now, and it was _wonderful._

Blake was so glad she was a maid. After the War, the Faunus race was ordered into mandatory service to humans, to keep them from ever rising up again. Many were kept as physical laborers, but some, like Blake, were chosen to serve in easier roles. And when the Arc family purchased her, they had proven to be very gentle masters. Blake was endlessly grateful for how merciful they were to her. 

Particularly Jaune.

Blake _adored_ Jaune. She had been kept to serve the entire family, but she was specifically assigned to care for Jaune. And while she took care of cleaning his room, his laundry, preparing food for him… Jaune cared for her just as much. He talked with her, got her books to read, and treated her always like a friend.

Well, not always…

His sisters had once told Jaune that Blake wasn’t just his _maid._ She was also his pet, and that he should start treating her like the pet kitty she was.

Shame buckled her legs as Blake remembered the night where Jaune had stroked her ears, fed her spoonfuls of tuna from the can, and praised her as a good kitten as she purred on her Master’s lap. But… she hadn’t been able to contain herself. As Jaune pet her, Blake wasn’t able to hold back, and she _came._

Just in time for one of his sisters to come in.

Jaune and Blake had both been so embarrassed that they never spoke about that night again. 

When he moved out of the house, Blake had gone with him, and those were some of the happiest years of her life. He never, unfortunately, treated her like his kittycat, but Blake liked to pretend that, with just the two of them sharing an apartment, her cooking his meals, cleaning his clothes, waiting for him to come home from a long day at work, she was… basically… his wife?

Now she was on the bed, and Blake realized her fingers were stroking her panties. Her uniform came with such a short skirt, she was constantly feeling the breeze if she even got a little wet, and her fingers could tell that her panties were already quite soaked. She was about to finger herself on her Master and Mistresses bed, like some cat in heat! The _shame_ of it all, imagining how she’d reduced herself to a slutty stereotype of her entire race, just made it so much hotter.

Especially because Blake _wasn’t_ Master’s wife. Master had romanced and married one of the wealthiest women in Remnant, now the CEO of the Schnee Dust Corp, a merciless slave driver of so many Faunus, someone who treated her with a deep and abiding cruelty, and yet, Blake felt no hatred towards this woman.

She _lusted_ for her.

Mistress was a human, a dignified, ladylike human who had nothing but rightful contempt for the little slut cat she kept in her home. She and Jaune made _love,_ while Blake could only imagine being her Master’s pet slut, his fucktoy, his _bitch._ She was fingering herself as she imagined how she could be further degraded, the thought of her Mistress mocking her as a dumb animal, an oversexed slave to her needs. It was all so true! She was just a s-slutty cat, a bitch-pet, a f-fucking-

“Ahem.”

Blake shot up, her eyes wide in terror as she saw the disapproving face of her Mistress standing in the doorway. In her white peacoat, she looked not only the imperious CEO, but the very face of Humanity, the image of her subjugation. And Mistress had seen enough.

“I had figured there was a reason for the delay...”

The displeasure was obvious in her voice and a surge of primal fear lodged tight in Blake’s throat. Mistress had _total_ authority over Blake, and any punishment could be dealt to her for her disobedience… and worst of all, she might be banished from the home, to never see Jaune again!

“Well?” her Mistress asked, “Don’t you have something to say for yourself?” But when Blake merely stammered, desperately searching for the words to say, Mistress’s frown grew more severe. But what _possible_ explanation could she give?

“I should have known an _animal_ like you couldn’t keep her _urges_ in check. It’s in your nature after all...”

Fear still reigned supreme over Blake’s mind, but she had to stifle a moan as her Mistress mocked and denigrated her. Her face felt hot as she desperately looked away from the look of pure contempt in her Mistress’s eyes.

But that was a mistake. “Look at me when I am speaking to you!” she ordered, and Blake was powerless but to obey. “I’ve always known you were trying to rub your filthy body against my husband. He’s _far_ too tolerant with you, lets you think an animal like _you_ might have a chance with him. I wonder what he’ll think of you once I tell him that you’re nothing more than a cat in _heat!”_

“No!” Blake cried, before realizing she’d talked back to her Mistress, “I- I- Please! Please don’t tell Master! I’ll do- I’ll do anything!”

“You’ll do anything because you’re my _pet,_ slave,” Mistress growled, “So you’re going to crawl over here and _lick my boots,_ and _beg_ me for mercy.”

Blake threw herself off the bed and onto the floor, desperate to seize onto this one glimmer of hope as she crawled towards her Mistress. “Th-thank you, Mistress,” she stammered, “Thank you for t-taking mercy on s-such a worthless s-slut...”

“I haven’t given you mercy _yet,_ you whore. Lick!”

An eager to please pet, Blake knew, was most likely to be forgiven, so she set to polishing her Mistress’s boots with her tongue as passionately as she could. As she did so, her Mistress scoffed at her. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you, you little slut? Answer me.”

“Y-yes,” she confessed, more afraid of getting caught in a lie than admitting the shameful truth, “I l-love licking my Mistress’s boots like a good pet.”

“Oh? A ‘good pet?’” she sneered, “You and I both know you’re certainly _not_ that, touching yourself on _my_ bed, making a move on _my_ husband. What are you _really?”_

“I- I... I’m a desperate, needy whore,” Blake admitted, “who cannot control her lusts for her superior Human Masters.”

With a sudden surge of anger, her Mistress kicked her aside as Blake _yelped_ in fear and pain.

“I don’t know how to _punish_ you!” she complained, “I yell at you, you get off on it, I treat you like a cat in heat, you get off on it, everything I do just makes you a hornier bitch I have to deal with!”

“I- I’m sorry, M-Mistress,” Blake wept, “I’m sorry! I promise, I promise I’ll be better next-”

“I don’t care about _next_ time, I want to see you punished for _right now,_ and the only thing I can think of...” oh no. No, no no, _no!_ “Is to throw you out on the street, where an alley cat like you _belongs.”_

Terror seized at Blake desperately, as she searched for something, _anything,_ that might save her. There had to be some punishment, something _awful_ enough that Mistress would be willing to inflict it on Blake and spare her the terror of being thrown out on the street. “I… make me watch,” she croaked.

“What!” her Mistress spat in fury.

“If I had to watch… had to watch my Master make love to a superior, perfect Human, I would know… I would know how _worthless_ I was, and how _hopeless_ it would be to ever imagine my Master looking at me with desire,” Blake moaned “I would know that I’m j-just a s-stupid animal, a dumb b-bitch who d-doesn’t deserve how n-nice you are to me.”

It was a desperate hope, a long shot, but suddenly, her Mistress’s mouth curved up in a smile and Blake felt an endless surge of relief… until she realized what she’d done.

As Mistress went to call Master Jaune to the bedroom, Blake felt her heart _break_ all over again. As much as she fantasized about her Master and Mistress’s glorious couplings, she knew that _seeing_ it, realizing how deeply _inferior_ she was… it would extinguish her last spark of hope. She would truly be broken, an unloved and useless maid, only valued because they didn’t have to _pay_ her what a Human would be paid.

And as he entered the room, the sight of the _disappointment_ on his face drove a dagger into her heart. Mistress had told him about her shameful misbehavior, her whorish display on _their marital bed!_ Lacking any excuse, she merely whimpered in dismay as Mistress led him to the bed.

“It _should_ have been reset,” Mistress explained, “but our little _whore_ apparently couldn’t do that without masturbating at the thought of you.”

“I’ve never done anything with her,” Master reassured his furious wife, and the simple, forthright way he said it was a second dagger, “You know I only have eyes for you.”

“Of course I do,” Mistress answered sweetly, “You’re my husband, Jaune, and I _love_ you as much as you love me. But that unruly _animal_ seems to need a demonstration. So?” she smiled, “Would you care to give her a little show of how much you love me?”

“A repeat performance from this morning?” he teased, “Of course, Weiss. I don’t think I _could_ turn down an opportunity to fuck my gorgeous wife.”

His eyes were entirely upon her Mistress. He was hardly even aware that Blake was still in the room. But who would? She was just a dingy Faunus slut while Mistress was now undressing, revealing her radiant, porcelain skin, her perfect teardrop breasts, and her delicately trimmed white thatch over her perfect pussy. Who could even notice a girl like Blake with such a glorious sight revealed before them?

The two kissed as they undressed, and Blake stood reverentially to the side. She knew to hold perfectly still, to show no sign of her dismay or her lust. As badly as she wished to cry, to weep openly, to touch herself, to pant and moan, she knew that anything she did would only end with her banishment from the home. So she merely stood there and watched and felt the shame utterly unmake her.

But as her Mistress slipped her Master out of his pants and… and revealed his penis…

Blake couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of it. It was miraculous. Generous and so _fulfilling,_ she realized her dirtiest, most secret fantasies had not prepared her for the sight of the real thing. But neither Master or Mistress noticed her misbehavior because both were far too entranced by the other to pay attention to the awkward animal standing beside the bed, watching her betters make love.

But Blake was entranced too. She drank in the sight of her Mistress’s slender body bearing the weight of her Master’s muscular form. The way his cock disappeared into her, making Blake’s eyes grow wide that she could _fit_ him. She had heard the noises of their lovemaking, her Faunus ears able to pick up their eager gasps and cries even in her quarters, but this… this was so much _more._

The thought of her ever being enough to pleasure this Adonis, the thought that she might ever tempt him away from his Aphrodite… it had been pure foolishness. Master and Mistress were deeply in love, and even if they weren’t, she was _nothing_ compared to her Mistress’s glorious, Human body. She had no unsightly ears, she wasn’t ruled by her baser lusts and desires, she was so infinitely superior to Blake that merely watching her make love instructed Blake about her uselessness as a Faunus slut.

She was fingering herself. Eagerly and fervently, her panties were off as she pumped three fingers into her pussy. Mistress’s pussy was so much more desirable than her sloppy mess, and her fingers were so meager compared to her Master’s perfect cock, but she had no choice. She was just a dumb animal, and her urges compelled her to frig herself silly as she watched.

She moaned her climax along with her Mistress, her noises drowned out by the joyful screaming orgasm. And Blake came again along with Jaune, and a third time at the sight of his cock withdrawing from Mistress’s pussy, now all white and sticky with his lovely cream.

“Seems she couldn’t help herself.”

Blake heard her Mistress’s words and immediately realized what she had done. She’d been caught. All hope died as purest misery surged forth, tears springing to her eyes and-

“Well,” Master said with a smile, “I _do_ have use for a maid to clean me up right now...” and he gestured towards his cock.

Much like with her Mistress’s boots, Blake dashed forward to show her desperate enthusiasm for the task. Licking her Master’s cock, feeling its girth inside her mouth, filled Blake with a joy that seemed to overwrite all her fears. She could taste his pearly cum and her Mistress’s juices, reminding her of where she belonged, but Blake was desperate to _remain_ in that place, to show her proper, worshipful submission to her Human Masters!

So caught up in her task, she almost missed that her Mistress had begun to speak.

 _“Tsk, tsk._ What a needy cunt we have...”

But Master stroked her ears protectively, and Blake fell in love with her Master all over again. “Aww, be nice… I’ve had her since I was a kid.”

Blake was in heaven, even if she knew that Master and Mistress were having a romantic moment above her, while she was just a desperate, horny cocksucker who couldn’t control her impulses and desires.

“Jaune… well, alright then... I know you’ve always wanted to try _anal,_ and she certainly doesn’t deserve to be _bred_ by you...”

Blake’s heart soared as she looked plaintively to her Master, begging him with her eyes as her tongue struggled to clean his shaft.

“Weiss…” her Master laughed, looking to his perfect, beautiful wife, “you’re too good to me.”

“Just no bragging to your friends about how you have the best wife ever, okay?” her Mistress smiled, “I have to keep my image up, you know.”

Blake immediately got in position, prostrating herself on the bed, but raising her ass up for her Master’s enjoyment.

“Let me get your bitch’s hole ready for you, honey,” Mistress said, coating her fingers in lube before plunging them into Blake’s puckered asshole. She gasped, both from the penetration and how cold the lube felt inside her. “You’re a lucky little cunt, aren’t you?” Mistress hissed in her ear, “Don’t ever forget that _I_ decide if he fucks you and _where_ he fucks you.”

“Of- of course, Mistress!” she gasped.

“Recite your Mantra,” Mistress commanded.

“I am my Master’s pet,” Blake recited, “I am not a Human and I have no rights. I am fortunate to be owned by my Master and Mistress as- _oh!”_ she gasped as Jaune’s dick _pushed_ into her tight little hole, “I- I am an _animal,_ who w-would be lost without Human guidance!” Her voice grew higher as her Master took her deeper, but Blake couldn’t stop. “I- I am my Master’s pet!” she proclaimed, “I am not a Human! And I have no rights! I am fortunate to be owned by my Master and Mistress, as I am an animal! Who would be _lost_ without Human guidance! I am my Master’s...”

She continued reciting as her Master drilled her from behind, stretching her out into a more fitting cocksleeve for her Master’s glorious dick. As she chanted her Mantra, her words grew more and more slurred, until it was just a mindless proclamation of her inferiority and the worship she owed her Human Masters!

A sudden _SMACK_ jerked her from her chanting as she realized that Jaune was spanking her like the useless slut she was!

“And what are you, bitch!” he commanded.

“I’m your kittyslut! Please, Master, fuck your kittyslut! Fuck my ass! Fuck my _ass!”_

“You love it!” he roared.

“Maaaaaaster!” she cried, “I love it! I love you! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck meeeeeeeee!”

Proclaiming her love, she finally could handle no more. Blake’s eyes rolled up into her head as she came, her body unable to handle the bolts of pleasure, the feeling of her Master _conquering_ her, rutting her like an animal! As she crumpled, he released his load into her, flooding her bowels with his warm, sticky cream. Blake's vision _spun,_ sensation and time became stretched, and she collapsed onto the softness of the bed.

It took a moment for her senses to realign and she could, panting for air, finally remember where she was.

“Gods, Blake,” Weiss sighed, _“thank you.”_

And with that, Blake was suddenly no longer the Schnee-Arc’s maid-pet, but instead back to Mrs. Belladonna-Arc, lying in bed, well fucked, with her husband and one of her best friends.

“We didn’t go too far, did we?” Jaune asked, cautiously.

“Not at _all,”_ Blake sighed, “You two were _wonderful.”_

“Well, anytime you want me to join in, Blake, just let me know.” Then Weiss gave her a giggle and a conspiratorial whisper, “Your husband’s a _beast!”_

Jaune just chuckled from the compliment. “Well, you’re gonna have to get in line. Blake’s got a whole _schedule_ figured out for us.”

“Well, I think _this_ performance might have moved me up the ranks… surely there’s nothing _Yang_ does that can compete with the orgasms you just had,” Weiss teased.

Mmmmmm… what a wonderful conundrum—which did she like more: Yang in her cheerleader outfit forcing Blake to blow “her” boyfriend to get a spot on the squad, or being mocked and degraded by a perfect princess like Weiss?

Or Velvet joining her to pretend that they were two lost hitchhikers that needed to get out of the rain only to discover they were now at the mercy of Jaune’s ruthless desire, or Ruby as the babysitter, “stealing” Jaune away from her, or Ilia trying to “rescue” Blake from her human captor only to succumb to the taste of human cock, or Neo’s… Neo ideas?

Blake looked up to her husband, still feeling his semen, all warm and squishy inside her, and smiled. “Honey… We have the _best_ friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	44. A Secret Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Mirrorsoftheforgotten wanted some Jaune/Salem content, and my Twitter followers voted for this story to be the Salem chapter that gets posted first!

Cinder didn’t like unknowns.

Oh, there were a lot of things Cinder didn’t like. She _certainly_ didn’t like getting an “abort mission” call out of the blue, _right_ before she made her move at the Vytal Tournament. She didn’t like getting victory snatched away from her on the cusp, and she certainly didn’t like having to rapidly organize a kidnapping and exfiltration from Beacon into the Grimmlands.

But what she _truly_ didn’t like was that she didn’t know _why_ she was required to bring this blond dolt of a Huntsman-in-training back to the Castle of Darkness for a personal interrogation from Salem herself.

He certainly didn’t seem remarkable. Mediocre grades, no particular appearance of skill or talent, and no real strategic value. Was he one of Ozpin’s favorites? The old fool was a sentimental one, and Salem wasn’t… above pettiness, but looking at the cringing, chained, and blindfolded young man, he hardly looked like he was worth _anyone’s_ time—certainly not _hers,_ and even less so _Salem’s!_

But her place was not to question orders, so Cinder merely kept watch over the boy. Not that she _needed_ to keep an eye on the prisoner, there was no doubt he wasn’t capable of _breaking out,_ but she studied him, looking for what, if anything, he could possibly be hiding, what spark there was to him that made him Salem’s priority. But while Cinder normally enjoyed seeing a man whimper in desperation as he awaited his fate, the maddening _unknown_ that surrounded just made her _angrier._

“Ah, so this is the prisoner...”

Cinder whirled to see Salem had entered the dungeon. As attentive as Cinder was—and she knew that a moment of inattention meant certain death in her line of work—Salem didn’t make _noise_ when she moved, just gliding across her realm, a shadow that moved, silently and unstoppable where she would.

Salem was a great mass of unknowns, but the sort of unknowns that were wrapped around a simple truth: if Cinder fell out of Salem’s favor, Cinder would die. So, in truth, Cinder knew all that she needed to know about Salem as she bowed, respectfully, to her Queen.

“He looks exactly as I envisioned him, yes...”

Her words carried no intonation to give Cinder any guidance as to _why_ she’d needed _this_ man to be brought to the Castle of Darkness, but Cinder couldn’t help but try to puzzle some meaning out of the meaninglessness, to find some sense in the formless chaos she served.

Her scrutiny, however, attracted the Queen’s attention. “You have questions, Cinder?” 

She froze, unsure of how to answer that question. Fortunately, Salem could find the meaning plain on her face.

Gesturing towards the young man, she began, “I happened to gaze across the world of men, seeing my plans, dark and labyrinthine, unfold across the continents… and my gaze fell upon _you,_ young man. I caught sight of you and the red-haired Champion, the girl so instrumental to my plans… and I saw what she was _up to.”_

This was now _really_ confusing to Cinder. And worrying She hadn’t put much attention on Jaune Arc, but she had put _considerable_ resources to knowing what was going on with Pyrrha Nikos! She was the Maiden candidate, and the target for their opening salvo to turn the Vytal Festival into a massacre. That she was up to something that drew Salem’s attention made Cinder nervous. There wasn’t _supposed_ to be anything Pyrrha was up to that Cinder didn’t know about.

“Cinder?” the witch asked, and Cinder was quick to be attentive to her commands, “Remove his pants.”

…

Cinder knew _damn well_ to _never_ question an order from her Queen, but she couldn’t stop herself before doing a double take.

Salem, however, seemed more bemused than anything at Cinder’s total surprise. “Oh?” she asked, a wry grin on her unnatural face, “I didn’t figure you to be the prudish sort...”

“I just...” knowing that this was the stupidest thing she could do, but unable to stop herself, Cinder _had_ to ask, “Why? Just… _why?”_

“Remove his pants,” the Queen of the Grimm instructed her, “and you shall see.”

It was an odd request. An extremely odd request, but Cinder worked for an immortal witch who commanded a global army of monsters to help her pursue her destiny to achieve magical powers, so… stranger things had happened. 

Entering the cell, she took another opportunity to look over the young man who was standing, spread eagle, as he was chained to the wall. His legs were slightly trembling, but he was holding up well. Possibly because he was in shock, but Cinder would give him this—she would have bet money that the boy would have been reduced to a bawling mess within an hour of being imprisoned. Perhaps there was more behind that, some internal discipline that Salem spotted.

Or maybe it was a magic thing? She didn’t like thinking about that.

“Please don’t kill me,” whined the blindfolded man as she approached, immediately quashing any respect Cinder might have felt for him..

“Shut. Up,” Cinder growled, and he seemed to get the message.

Until, of course, she grabbed his belt. “Wait, wait!” he startled, “Are you seriously-”

“Shut. UP!” Cinder shot back, more forcefully, as you undid his belt and _yanked_ down his-

She had been watching intently for some hidden secret, some birthmark or tattoo or bionic insertion, so Cinder had been caught _entirely_ off guard when an utterly massive, flaccid cock slapped her across the face.

Too stunned by the sudden cockslap to say anything, she just stared in silent _disbelief_ at the third leg the boy was somehow hiding away in his Beacon uniform. Where… how was he able to _walk_ with that in his pants? Could- could that even _fit_ in a woman? She could still feel her cheek _smart_ from the blow...

“...please don’t kill me,” he continued, obliviously.

“Yes,” Salem said, triumphantly, “Just as I saw in my visions… _truly_ a dick worthy of my royal person!”

“Wait, what!” Jaune cried out, “Who- who are you? What does this-”

“Get a good look, Cinder,” Salem commanded as, with a rush of magic, she disintegrated her clothes to reveal to Cinder something she never considered before: her genocidal supervillain boss was _hot as shit._

Her skin was white as porcelain and, yes, the eyes were nightmarish, and Cinder had no idea what she was doing with her hair, but Queen Salem was a shapely woman, with absolutely huge knockers and a really popping ass that was normally concealed between her robe. Long, slender legs revealed that she _wasn’t_ floating everywhere, and as she cocked her hips in a seductive way as she sauntered over to the prisoner, Cinder didn’t know _who_ she was more jealous of in the moment.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Jaune asked, “Can someone take off my blindfommmmmfph!”

He was cut off as Salem pulled him into a searing kiss, her heaving, naked bosom squashed into his chest. Cinder felt dizzy seeing the intensity of Salem’s kiss, her knees suddenly becoming shaky and weak. As Salem’s hand reached down to grip his _sword,_ gently stroking it as it engorged beneath her touch, Cinder suddenly toppled backwards into a chair in the corner of the cell. She was too dazed to do much more; that… _cock_ was impressive enough flaccid. Seeing it grow to its full might was leaving Cinder blinking in sheer disbelief.

Salem broke the kiss. “This is what’s happening, you magnificent stud—you’ve attracted the attention of an evil witch who wants to just _gobble you up!”_

“Who are- whaaaaaaaaa- _OH GODS!”_

Salem had dropped to her knees and, displaying an _inhuman_ ability, took that monster of a cock in her mouth and started passionately deep throating it.

She wasn’t human. Fuck, _neither_ of them were human, it wasn’t _possible_ that a cock could be _that_ big or _that_ hard without killing the wielder from the loss of blood pressure, and there was _no way_ a human woman could take that much meat in her throat without suffocating.

But seeing Queen Salem’s throat _bulge…_ how was she… how was she…

A sense of shame and inadequacy bloomed across Cinder’s face. Seeing the look on Jaune’s face, that dazed, dopey look as the Queen of the Grimm pleasured his cock made Cinder realize that she could never do that for him. Not- not that she _wanted_ to suck Jaune’s ridiculous dick! No, not at- but the problem was that she _couldn’t._ No woman could, but Salem was making Cinder feel like she wasn’t _woman_ enough to handle this man, and... 

Cinder’s thoughts were interrupted as she found her eyes following Salem’s head bobbing up and down, up and down. It was almost hypnotic, how rhythmic her motions were. It wasn’t just that she could _fit_ it in her mouth without choking, it didn’t even slow her down. Cinder stared, entranced at the sight, and she was even a little disappointed when Salem broke off from sucking his cock, revealing its length, seeming even more massive, as she slowly released it inch by inch.

With a sultry _pop_ she released his anaconda of a dick from her lips (had they always been so… pillowy? Was this more magic, or had Cinder never noticed what a natural cocksucker Queen Salem was?) and Jaune moaned in dismay. Cinder couldn’t blame him—the interruption of such a superb blowjob would surely dismay any man.

“Not yet, my darling,” Salem said with a smooth confidence, “Though I am impressed that you had the self control to hold yourself back as long as you did. Your little girlfriend’s trained you very well… but I won’t ask you whose hot little mouth you prefer on your nice, hard dick.”

Pyrrha could- _Pyrrha could blow him?_ It wasn’t… _how?_ With Salem, she simply wasn’t _human,_ but Pyrrha- what, was she a snake Faunus? Cinder felt like she was drowning, like she had only just realized that other women, women she had thought she was superior to, had so far outstripped her ability and she was left _reeling_ in her seat. She wouldn't be caught wanting! She could- she could learn! She wouldn't-

But her eyes traced the length of Jaune's _beast_ and she knew she wasn't kidding anyone. But how could that redheaded hussy manage _this?_

Jaune’s head rolled as he groaned miserably. “Why- why are you _doing_ this...”

“Aww,” Salem got up, sliding her fat tits against him as she did, “are you _sure_ you want to ask ‘why’ or ‘who’ when you could be asking _‘which hole will I be fucking next, Queen Salem?’_ ”

All he could do was groan, his cock _trembling_ at the thought of fucking Salem. Gods above, that _thing_ was a weapon—Cinder could see how the _veins_ almost pulsed on it, and-

_WHEN HAD SHE TAKEN HER PANTS OFF?_

Cinder realized in horror that her shirt was unbuttoned and she was naked from the waist down. Her right hand was tickling her slit, her palm grinding against her clit, as her left was in her bra, pinching her nipple! She hadn’t- was this magic or just- or was she just so horny that she couldn’t stop herself from masturbating at the sight of… the sight of…

Gods, if Salem’s _blowjob_ was entrancing, Jaune’s magnificent _cock,_ still slicked and glistening with Salem's spit from his throat fucking, was making it so hard to focus on anything but the eagerly waggling fuckstick waiting to bury itself inside Salem’s pussy. Cinder didn’t want to see it go away, to stop looking at it, but by the _gods,_ the sight of a human cock dominating Salem was too much to imagine, especially once he came inside her, when Jaune Arc would put a fucking baby in the enemy of all life!

Cinder didn’t know if Salem _could_ get pregnant, but a cock like that… just one shot, and Cinder _knew_ Salem would be knocked up.

Right now, Salem was teasing him, she was grinding her pussy along his dick like it was a rail and _gods_ Cinder _needed_ to see it inside her. She couldn’t take a cock like that, she could _never_ even pretend she could take a cock like that, but she knew she’d be dreaming about it for the rest of her days. Even as Jaune made helpless moans of dismay, Cinder knew that she was suffering even more from Salem’s teasing.

But it was only a moment before Salem buried Jaune’s face between her enormous breasts and took him (and Cinder) to heaven, letting Jaune _slip_ into her and soon… she slid down, inch by beautiful inch, of Jaune’s pole, her face _twisting_ in pleasure!

Cinder couldn’t do much but whine impotently at the sight of Salem’s sexual wonderment. Her fingers, so feeble, so inadequate when she had a perfect view of the _tree trunk_ that should be splitting her open, plunged into her pussy, but her body could only lament how tiny she felt compared to Jaune and Salem. She was just a pathetic little voyeur, masturbating in the corner as she watched a _real_ woman demonstrate how she fucked a real man. Salem’s generous booty jiggled on every bounce, her cheeks clapping the percussion as she and Jaune cried out their joyful, erotic excess. And Cinder loved _every second_ of it.

“Oh, gods, Jaune!” Salem cheered, “Oh, I knew you were _skilled,_ but it’s so much better to feel it in person than to just _see_ it!”

Whimpering in dismay, Cinder twisted her nipple and flicked her clit as she tried to _imagine_ what Salem was experiencing right now, but she knew fantasies would be all she would ever grasp. It practically looked like Jaune’s dick was big enough to distend Salem’s belly—no ordinary woman could possibly take this dick, except… except Salem had seen Pyrrha do it. _Real_ women could handle Jaune’s meat, women who were- who were better than her!

Admitting her own pathetic weakness sent a thrill of pleasure right from Cinder’s pussy straight into her brain. She repeated it, again and again, announcing to herself, and maybe out loud, that she _couldn’t_ handle Jaune’s cock, because she wasn’t woman enough, not like Salem or Pyrrha! Over and over again, she chanted it like a mantra, every time rewarded by bolts of pleasure far better than her tiny little fingers could do for her.

“I’m weak!” she cried out, unable to _believe_ how good it felt to admit it! “I’m a dirty little whore getting off on— _ohhhh—_ watching my Queen get fucked!” Her fingers were slamming into her sopping pussy, so tiny and inadequate compared to Jaune’s bitch-breaker! “I’m such a pathetic little slut!”

Cinder’s mind drifted into the rhythms of her proclamation. It was impossible to believe that these two _sex gods_ could go any amount of time without bringing the other to orgasm, but that was just because Cinder’s pathetic pussy couldn’t imagine having anything like Jaune’s dick fucking her. For all she knew they were fucking for _hours,_ days even! She was blessed just to watch. But with time, she realized that Salem seemed to be reaching her climax, riding Jaune’s beastly cock while squealing out in ecstasy, getting closer and closer to hitting her peak, and then-

Salem toppled forward, screaming with delight as Jaune brought her to a titanic orgasm, and whether it was due to Salem’s magic or just the potency of a sexy bitch screaming her lungs out, it brought both Cinder and Jaune over the edge, all three crying out in joy as they came.

Salem, bested by Jaune’s heroic dick, slipped off it and fell to the floor in a messy _thump,_ thick cum oozing out of her slit. Cinder realized she was drooling at the sight of Jaune’s cock, seeing how messy it was and… how he’d surely appreciate it if someone were to help him clean it off. Someone who… someone who had enough strength in her legs to stand up.

Salem, unsteadily trying to rouse herself from the floor, giggled. “You- you can put him back now— _snrk!_ —Cindy. Jus- Just wanted a lil' taste!” then she flopped back onto the floor and passed out.

Cinder was a panting wreck now, her fingers still mindlessly frigging her as she felt her juices pool underneath herself on the seat. She was a pathetic thing, a woman who got off on how much better other women were. To think she once thought she was superior to Emerald, when, really, the both of them were just slutty bitches who needed to see better women make love to men worthless sluts like them could never satisfy on their own.

Giggling at her realization, Cinder _really_ hoped that Pyrrha would be as understanding and generous to her newly-discovered voyeur fetish as Salem was. Maybe Pyrrha would make her have to _earn_ her spot in the corner…

Cinder slumped into her chair, exhausted. What a mess she was, what a mess...

“Um… Can… can I go now?” Jaune, still chained and blindfolded, though somehow still able to speak after that _experience,_ asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	45. Polar Attraction

There was something about Coco’s smirk that Jaune couldn’t stand.

He liked Coco a lot, she was cool and friendly and, when she wasn’t _mercilessly_ ripping on his hoodie and general fashion sense, she was a good friend and, really, something of a mentor. But right now, as she approached the practice arena with Velvet, Jaune saw that _smirk_ on her face, that look of absolute confidence leaning on condescension, and Jaune just wanted to _wipe it off._

He turned to his partner, who also had a confident smile, but one that was soft and gentle. Pyrrha was the best fighter at Beacon, but she never had an ego about it, emphasized by the fact that she was willing to take such a chance on him—by far, the _worst_ fighter at Beacon—and Jaune had put his _all_ into trying to be _not_ a burden on her. And now… her faith and patient teaching was starting to pay off.

They had practiced tirelessly on the rooftop, Jaune putting every ounce of focus and dedication into learning how to fight with sword and shield, to master his aura, and to unlock his Semblance. And while Jaune wasn’t sure how well he was progressing with the first two (as much as Pyrrha reassured him that he was making great progress, Jaune never felt like he was achieving _enough),_ but for the last one, Jaune knew he had finally accomplished what he needed.

If they were ready for a doubles match against Coco and Velvet, Jaune wasn’t entirely sure, but at least, he knew he could demonstrate that he _had_ improved, and… it was entirely possible that Pyrrha could actually beat two upperclassmen on her own. Training with her had taught Jaune that Pyrrha was _scary_ good, and usually _holding back._ He could only dream that, one day, he could at least be able to say that he was a _help_ and not a hindrance to her accomplishments.

“Didn’t know we’d have a crowd, Arc!” Coco jovially cried from across the room, “I would have gotten _all_ dressed up for the beatdown if I knew!”

“Don’t listen to her!” Ruby responded, her “Arkos” pennant fluttering in her hand, “You’ve got this, Jaune!”

“You mean _Pyrrha_ has this,” Weiss groused.

Jaune could have gone without the commentary, but he was glad that Team RWBY was here to cheer them on. He wished that Ren and Nora could be here, too, since they’d been a big part of encouraging him to actually go through with a practice spar, but after the event termed “The Gravy Incident,” they were both serving an unavoidable detention. Ren had reassured him that he didn’t need to reschedule on their account, and Nora was of the opinion that the punishment had been “worth it,” so Jaune resolved to win one in their absence.

But Coco, he knew, wasn't going to make that easy. The two of them exchanged a respectful handshake and then returned to their corners, Velvet offering him a sincere "Good luck!" as he headed back. She was a real sweetheart, having volunteered for the fight in Fox's place, and had leaned on Coco to participate in the first place. Jaune appreciated her interest in helping him out, as fellow Beacon students who'd had to prove that they were more than they appeared to be. Jaune nodded to Pyrrha, who gave him a confident, reassuring smile, the kind that made him feel like he really _could_ win. But he had only a moment to feel that confidence before the fight was on, Coco whipping out her minigun and Velvet braced herself for Pyrrha's charge.

Except, she didn't. Jaune had prepared for this, and wanted to pull out the big guns from the beginning. Show everyone that he _wasn't_ a pushover any more. Placing his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, he felt his aura _pulse_ and felt Pyrrha's meet it with a matching _pulse._ He'd amped Pyrrha’s Semblance before, and he marveled to feel the rush of _control_ that came with it, that integral sense of _mastery_ that was so deeply entwined in Pyrrha's soul. She had an attunement to metal from her polarity Semblance, and it- it-

Something was wrong.

He wasn’t exactly sure _what_ was happening, or how to describe it, but he felt… weird. Weird like he put a little too much of himself in Pyrrha and suddenly felt the polarity that she manipulated as part of her powerset, sort of like how Jaune could “feel” auras when he was using his Semblance. It was like, the two of them got flipped to be the “positive” pole of a magnet, and he felt six… six “negative” poles, pulling on him. But he clung to Pyrrha, keeping her strong, using her expertise and his aura reserves to… _something,_ they… somethinged.

All he knew was that when the effect _stopped,_ Coco and Velvet both looked at them in a daze as deep and confused as the one Jaune was feeling now. His legs felt weak and unsteady, his sword felt heavy in his arms.

What… uh, what did they just do?

But before he had time to collect his bearings, he was suddenly interrupted by an unexpected voice.

_Weiss’s._

“Jaune!” she shouted from the sidelines, evidently having raced from her seat to the edge of the arena. His eyes were unfocused, but was she… blushing? “You- Is that offer to go see a movie with you from first semester still good? I- I mean,” and yeah, she was blushing, “I would also, um, really like it if Pyrrha could come too...”

“No fair!” Ruby exclaimed, popping up next to Weiss in a bloom of rose petals, “Jaune and Pyrrha would much rather go see a movie with _me,_ so back-”

“I don’t think they’re gonna want to spend time _babysitting,”_ Yang teased, then thrust out her chest, “I think I know what Jaune and Pyrrha like...”

“What...” Pyrrha panted in abject confusion, “What is going on?”

“Jaune?” Blake asked in confusion mingled with horror, “Why am I… oh gods, I’ve never… I’ve never thought of you, either of you, like-”

She was cut off as Jaune suddenly remembered that he was in the middle of the match as he felt a sudden force _slam_ into him, sending him _flat_ on his back as he smacked into the ground, Velvet striking without warning and kissing him on the-

Wait, _what?_

But it was true. Velvet was _showering_ him in kisses as Jaune struggled in vain against her, her kisses interspersed with rapid-fire apologies and insistences that she just didn’t want to miss her chance and had a crush on him for a long time and just suddenly realized that it was true love and she’d be very happy to share him with Pyrrha and it would actually be better if she could share him with Pyrrha and _whoa!_

Jaune caught his breath as Velvet was suddenly torn off him. Not by Pyrrha, who was still reeling in confusion or any of the… now furious members of Team RWBY, but by Coco.

“ARC!” she bellowed, an effect in no way diminished by the bright blush on her face, “Would you care to explain to me why I have _never_ had a sexual thought about a man before, but RIGHT NOW, all I can think about is you and Pyrrha stripping me naked right here and having your way with me?”

Wait, _what?_

“Wait, what, I-”

“ANSWER ME, YOU SEXY BASTARD!” she screamed.

“Wait,” Pyrrha gasped, leaning forward on her knees as she caught her breath, “I think… I can explain.”

“Can you explain why I’m gonna beat Velvet into a _pulp?”_ Yang growled. “Cause that rabbit _bitch_ made a move on _my_ man, and-”

 _“Our_ man,” Blake interrupted, “Because you and I are going to make _sure_ that that sexy Arkos pair is fucking the both of us like cats in heat!”

“No!” Ruby suddenly cut in. “We’re _all_ sharing Jaune and Pyrrha, because we’re Team RWBY, and that means we _share,_ equally!”

“Jaune, please!” Weiss begged him, crawling onto the arena, “Surely you want to see your Snow Angel make love to your girlfriend! I’ll do _anything_ for you two, I’ll eat pussy, I’ll do anal, I _swear,_ I’ll wear a Valean maid outfit and-”

“ENOUGH!” Pyrrha yelled, and suddenly, everyone grew quiet, looking to her for instruction. Pyrrha stood up tall, taking the commanding pose of a champion, the sort of look Jaune always felt _he_ needed to master to be a great Team Leader, and stared them all down. “All this time… I thought my Semblance was about _magnets._ It was polarity, it gave me power to control metal, but now I realize… it wasn’t about magnets… it was about _attraction._ Jaune amped my Semblance, and together… we made you all attracted to us.”

There was a silence as everyone took that in.

“Well… okay,” Velvet said, thinking it over. “I guess that makes sense, but… who are you choosing, then? Because you can have me and Coco. Or me and Coco and RWBY, I _really_ wouldn’t mind sharing so long as you both use me as your little rabbit toy and don’t mind fucking me silly. I’m very happy to do _anything-”_

“I think we can fix this...” Jaune said cautiously, realizing that the girls were looking at him with a desperate, hungry look. “I can just-”

“Good!” Weiss interrupted, “Fix _them,_ you know you want your Snow Angel, don’t you, Jaune? Don’t you want these lips wrapped around your big, _hard cock,_ and-”

“TITS, JAUNE!” Yang yelled, cupping her rack, “And Pyrrha—don’t think I don’t know you’ve checked me out in the showers. These are _all yours,_ if you-”

“And I was already attracted to you!” Velvet protested, “So you don’t have to change anything! You don’t have to change any of us, I’d _love_ to be one of your harem girls, I’m not jealous or anything!”

Pyrrha tried to take control of the situation. “HEY!” she barked, “I thought I said- _mmmph!”_

She was cut off as Coco pulled her into a deep kiss and Jaune, the tactician of JNPR, was making a calculation he never thought he would ever have to—Coco’s strength was impressive, definitely stronger that Pyrrha in close quarters, and with her arms already wrapped around her, plus she was probably as exhausted as Jaune was, maybe more so with her lower aura reserves, and Pyrrha had no chance to break away.

And now both Weiss and Velvet were advancing on her and- oh! Ruby shot forward in a burst of petals to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his chest and-

“ENOUGH!” Jaune roared, his voice _crashing_ down upon the lot of them. Even Ruby loosened her grip as Jaune squared his shoulders and gave his most commanding presence. “We have a _Semblance mishap,_ and it’s something we’ve-”

“But Jaune,” Blake whined, “don’t you want to fu-”

“I am talking!” he barked, and Blake reeled a little at his command (and… seemed to do a little more than that). “We’ve prepared for this. Everyone is going to _stop_ for one moment and realize that they are under the effect of a mind-altering aura event. You are going to report to the infirmary, and we are going to get this checked out. Is that UNDERSTOOD?”

“Yes,” the girls mumbled, miserably.

He shot them a look.

“Yes, SIR!” they added, with Ruby and Velvet even saluting.

* * *

Well, she’d learned something about herself today.

One, that her Semblance, which she had practiced and honed over _years_ of careful study, didn’t work the way she always assumed it did.

And two, her soon-to-be-boyfriend was _way_ less onboard with the whole “let’s have an orgy” thing than she was.

She wasn’t sure which one surprised her more. 

Probably the second. Pyrrha had just naturally assumend that _of course_ Jaune wouldn’t mind sharing her, so long as it was with another girl. She didn’t know much about sex and sexuality, but she had heard that guys liked it when their girlfriends made out with other girls. And, frankly, she was more interested in the women of Beacon than the men, so that was definitely something she’d be happy to compromise on. 

She just… really wanted to have sex with multiple partners. It was her embarrassing fetish, and she _knew_ she could never get a chance to really explore it, not when she was a celebrity, but _damn,_ when Coco kissed her, Pyrrha had to admit, she was _disappointed_ when Jaune took control of the situation, rather than just fucking every willing hole he could get his hands on while the two of them passed girls back and forth, trying them in every imaginable position…

The _ding_ of the elevator brought Pyrrha out of her little fantasy. They had been summoned to Ozpin’s office to discuss with the Headmaster the situation that had happened. The second time this week, what with having to account for Nora’s… incident, but this one felt even more dramatic. Jaune seemed nervous, but Pyrrha knew to remind herself that they couldn’t really be in any trouble—this was an unexpected issue with a Semblance that had been previously tested, but, because they had tested it away from people, they hadn’t realized what effect it might have. These things were to be expected, and, besides, Pyrrha was confident it’d wear off. After all, she didn’t magnetize the metal objects she picked up with her Semblance _permanently._

Of course, she’d never _really_ had it boosted before...

“Take a seat,” Ozpin instructed, and the two of them sat across from him, looking over the desk as the Headmaster paged through the paperwork he had spread out before him.

“You’ll be relieved to know that none of the girls who were… affected by your Semblance are showing any sign of permanent damage.”

Jaune let out an audible sigh of relief, but Pyrrha could tell that he was about to say more… and that he was putting the good news first.

“The problem is… all six girls still report that their, ahem, _thinking_ has been altered.”

She could tell Jaune’s eyes were going wide next to her, but Pyrrha had questions that needed to be answered, right now.

“They’re still obsessed?” Pyrrha asked, trying to hide the eagerness she was feeling.

“Not an obsessive interest, no,” Ozpin clarified, “They’ve calmed down from that, but… each of them independently reports that they...”

“Just say it,” Pyrrha said, growing tired of the whole song-and-dance, “We all know what you’re talking about.”

Ozpin nodded. “Very well. All six report that they still find the two of you to be very attractive, likely the most attractive man and woman they’ve ever known. It seems the _intensity_ of their feelings has been corrected, but it’s left an impression on their parameters of male and female sexual attractiveness.”

“What does that...” Jaune searched for a word, “mean?”

From the way he was clearing his throat, Pyrrha could tell that Ozpin didn’t particularly want to have this conversation, “Well… it seems that, while they’re no longer feeling a compulsive need to, um, _date_ you,” yeah, that was what they were feeling a need for, “each and every person affected by your combined Semblances report the two of you as the most attractive person they know of, including people they know or celebrities, regardless of prior sexual preferences and identities.”

“...Oh.” Jaune said.

 _Well, Jaune,_ she imagined herself saying, _I guess we’ve got no choice but to build us a harem with all our hottest friends and it would sure be a shame if we gave Professor Goodwitch a demonstration of our new Semblance combo._

But instead she remained silent, desperately trying to think of something, anything to say that… achieved the same goals as what she was imagining without… literally saying that.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was hot. _Smoking_ hot, really, she was a top shelf, Grade A _babe,_ and Coco had a very precise measuring system for that. A lot of Beacon girls were in her tier—Yang was pure sexuality, Blake had that mysterious, foreign beauty thing going on, and Weiss was the kind of elegant pretty Coco didn’t really go for, but she _got_ it. Pyrrha, though, Pyrrha balanced all three of those. Coco had had the hots for her for a long time now, even if it hadn't been so... _amplified_ before.

But Arc was… a guy. Even before you factored in the fact that he was Jaune Arc, there was the simple fact that Coco wasn’t really into guys.

But _shit_ he was hot now.

Coco didn’t feel like her attitude towards men had changed. Fox wasn’t suddenly attractive to her, neither was Spruce Willis. Just Jaune Arc. That was her one exception.

And _what_ an exception…

Thinking back to when Jaune put his hand on Pyrrha at the start of the match, the moment where Coco suddenly felt all loopy and then she opened her eyes and… yeah, she got weak in the knees. Barely able to _process_ how badly she wanted him. And Pyrrha, she was wild about Pyrrha, but she was _already_ wild about Pyrrha, but with _Jaune…_

Ohhh, she wanted to be the filling in _that_ sandwich!

Even now, though, now that she didn’t have this overpowering desire for Jaune and Pyrrha to _step_ on her, just to feel their feet against her skin, Coco had to admit… she still really wanted to have sex with him. To leave a trail of kisses down his broad, muscular chest. To suck his cock while Pyrrha watched, or have the both of them give him a tittyfuck, or make out with her while Jaune was fucking her and eating Pyrrha’s pussy.

What was _wrong_ with her?

She’d just been through the single most embarrassing medical examination she’d ever conceived of, listing not just her sexual history or romantic history, but a description of her _crushes,_ and yeah, she had been honest. About Goodwitch. She could _feel_ the judgment radiate from the nurse who insisted she wasn’t judging. And then she was asked to rank the attractiveness of different figures while hooked up to an aura machine.

And while seeing Jaune and Pyrrha’s pictures didn’t _drench_ her panties like in the arena, her heartbeat definitely sped up, her breath caught in her throat, and she realized that she was very much going to have a hard time talking to either of them without embarrassing herself.

But _fuck,_ that _kiss…_ it’d all be worth it for _one more kiss!_

Right now, she and Velvet were sitting together in an examination room, the two of them just left to sit and kill time while they hoped to 

“I wonder what Team RWBY’s talking about right now,” Velvet said, suddenly speaking up.

Coco shrugged. “What’s it to us?”

“I dunno,” her ears wilted a little, “Aren’t you… worried they might be plotting to cut us out of the-”

 _“Velvet!”_ Coco protested, “We’re not thinking straight! We shouldn’t be getting all… paranoid. Besides, Jaune and Pyrrha... have each other, they don’t-”

“How was the kiss?”

“What?” 

Turning to stare at her teammate, Coco looked at Velvet in disbelief.

“Wasn’t it the _best kiss_ you’ve ever had? Better than any you ever imagine you'll have in the future?” Suddenly, she sighed, her eyes taking on a faraway look. “I thought I was in love with Jaune, but when I _kissed_ him, I realized… I didn’t even know what love _was._ I wanted to feel like that _forever,_ and all we had to do was find a way to convince them to let me just join them in bed, and I would _get_ that.”

Coco… Coco didn’t know how to respond to that. Yeah, it had been a damn good kiss, but… well, would she call it the best kiss ever? Was it…

Shit. Velvet was _right._

“What do you think we should do?” she asked Velvet in a panic. In a more normal time, she’d have noted that _she_ was the one freaking out while Velvet was the one who seemed to have it all figured out, but right now, she wasn’t thinking things exactly through, due to the aforementioned freaking out. Well, she was thinking of _something_ through, what it’d feel like to have her lips on Pyrrha’s while Jaune-

“I have a plan,” oh thank the _Brothers_ _,_ a change in subject, “to make sure that we _all_ get fucked by Pyrrha and Jaune.”

Aaaaaaaand she was right back to the original subject, but between the whiplash and the _intensity_ of her imagination (well, the usual intensity of Coco’s lechery, but now it was about a _guy)_ made her just lean in, eager to hear more.

* * *

Stepping out from Ozpin’s office, Jaune let out a deep and weary sigh.

If he had known how _weird_ his life would become by going to Beacon, he would have… probably still done everything he’d done the first time. He glanced to Pyrrha, letting his gaze linger on her as they walked back to their dorm. She was really... incredible, wasn’t she? In the ring, in the meeting with Ozpin, _she_ was the one taking charge, she was the one asserting herself as the leader. For as much as she told him how comfortable she was taking his orders, how often she encouraged him to just tell her what he wanted her to do, that she’d follow his orders, no matter what they were. She told him that a lot, sometimes without any prompting, late at night, while he tried his _hardest_ not to take a peek at her underwear.

He did the laundry for his team, he _knew_ Pyrrha used to have more… ordinary pajamas, so how come she never seemed to wear them anymore!

Ugh. He was such a _letch._ And right now, the team needed a _leader._ But at the same time, he also knew that trying to tough it up, prove _himself_ a leader only served his ego—it didn’t help the team unless he could _provide_ leadership. So he knew what he had to do: swallow his pride, and ask Pyrrha for help.

“Pyr,” he said, hating that he was letting her down _yet again,_ “I really think… I really need to know what you’re thinking we should do here. I’m out of my depth and I _need_ your help.”

“I guess...” she started slowly, clearly feeling as embarrassed as Jaune was that they were even _in_ this situation, “I guess we’ve got no choice but to form-”

“JAUNE!”

They both turned in surprise to see the last person Jaune could really face right now. And she was furious.

It was Coco. A girl he felt _extremely_ guilty towards. And who should still be in the infirmary? But before Jaune could ask about that, she pointed a finger at the both of them accusatorily.

“I don’t know what the two of you just discussed with Ozpin, but I hope you thought _long_ and _hard_ about what your Semblance has done to _two_ teams of Beacon students.”

Jaune cringed in _crushing_ guilt. He’d been thinking about what he’d accidentally done to his friends, but he _also_ had to remember that his actions could impair the function of the _defense of Vale._ This was even more serious than he’d been able to imagine it. “I- I _promise,”_ he said, trying to sound like a responsible leader, “that I will take care of this situation. No matter what it takes, I _fully commit_ to making this right.”

“Good. Because if you two don’t start dating _all of us,_ then the jealousy is liable to tear this entire school apart!”

“I pro- WHAT?”

Even Pyrrha seemed startled by this. “Wh-what do you mean?” a clear nervousness in her voice. “I mean,” she laughed, “if you’re suggesting that you all become our _harem,_ I guess if it’s the only way...”

Pyrrha was trying to keep her spirits up, but Jaune knew that this plan simply couldn’t work. “I mean, we can still try to _undo_ this, without doing anything drastic!”

Coco sighed. So did Pyrrha, for some reason. 

“Listen, Jaune, I think I’ve got more… perspective than the others, cause I am literally not attracted to _any_ other guys, so I’m not… all _woo woo_ about you right now, but I know the other five aren’t going to sit easily with any situation that _doesn’t_ end without them getting some from the both of you.”

“Well...” Jaune looked to Pyrrha, nervously biting her upper lip. _Dammit,_ did she have to look so goddamn _attractive_ all the time? _Obviously,_ Jaune wanted to bang all seven of them, _ideally at the same time,_ and getting to see Weiss and Pyrrha make out, or fucking Velvet while she ate out Coco had entered a _few_ of his fantasies, but now was not the time to think about depraved lewdness! He had to help his friends!

“Here’s what we can do,” Jaune suggested, “The two of us will rotate dates with the girls to keep jealousies from getting out of control, and this way Pyrrha doesn’t have to… have to do anything she doesn’t want to,” _with me,_ he added subconsciously, the voice in his head _knowing_ that the only reason he had so many beautiful girls throwing themselves at him was mind control, and he couldn’t _bear_ the thought of forcing Pyrrha to be stuck with someone like _him._ "And that'll buy us time to find a way to-"

“Nope!” Coco laughed, “I talked it out with the other girls, and we’ve all agreed. Jaune: you’re dating Pyrrha. It’s _official_ and you are _going_ to be taking her on dates, _with_ us. Sometimes all seven, sometimes just threesomes, but you two _are an item now.”_

Jaune turned back to Pyrrha in shock only to be cut off.

“I GUESS WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO DATE, THEN!” Pyrrha said, _way_ too loudly.

Oooooookay.

Jaune wasn’t the _best_ at picking up on certain social cues. Really, Jaune was only intellectually gifted in one, single dimension, and that was in Huntsman’s tactics. Everywhere else, he had to admit, he was kind of an idiot. But even _he_ wasn’t so dense as to not realize what her words had to mean.

‘Pyrrha, do you...“ he swallowed as he saw the clear, vibrant _anxiety_ on his partner’s face, “Do you like me?”

“She does,” Coco interrupted before Pyrrha could respond, “and, yeah, you like her too. Everyone _but_ you two knows that and we’re not going to sit by and deny _ourselves_ while the two of you just dance by each other. So! As agreed, you two: dating.”

Jaune and Pyrrha could only sputter in response to Coco’s brusqueness, a brusqueness she was using as effortlessly as her minigun, blasting right through their objections until they were just shattered fragments of words. Jaune had to give her this: Coco was the one person at Beacon blunt and forceful enough to punch through all _this_ awkwardness and make... this relationship happen.

“You two and the rest of us: fuckbuddies. Some dating, ideally, but we’ve agreed that you two should get to set the pace of these relationships.”

“Wait,” Jaune cut in, “but what about the jealousy issue?”

Coco’s smile got wider, “Why, so you _do_ want to date all of us? How sweet of you, Jaune! Pyrrha, your thou-”

“Yes!”

That was… a _very_ fast response. 

“Pyrrha...” he asked, the second time in five minutes, “do you… are you _interested_ in other women as well?”

“I just think it would be...” her eyes darted as she looked at him, “I just think it’d be really hot if we had a big, sexy harem of girls we could have orgies with, okay! It’s my fetish and I’m not ashamed to admit it!”

From the looks on her face, she _was,_ a little, ashamed to admit it, but Jaune knew that just meant it had taken her a lot of courage to tell him. And he must have put her through _hell_ not picking up the _obvious_ clues he was completely missing. So the very least he could do was support his part- support his _girlfriend_ in this trying time.

Wrapping her in his arms, Jaune pulled Pyrrha into a searing, long awaited kiss. He felt her lips underneath his, lips that had never expected to feel what they were feeling now, but surprise quickly gave way to desire as she kissed him back, the two of them passionately making up for lost time as Jaune and Pyrrha’s tongues introduced themselves to each other.

As Jaune broke the kiss, he nuzzled Pyrrha’s cheek, watching as her body _tensed_ every time she felt his breath on her ear as he whispered: _I think it’s a really hot idea, too._

_“Oh gods!”_

They turned to see Coco leaning against the wall, red faced and panting. “So-sorry,” she said, catching her breath, “You two really don’t realize how _attractive_ you are to us now. _So_ attractive...”

Pyrrha laughed. Jaune did too, as, with a wicked thought, he lead Pyrrha over to the first of their new shared girlfriends and planted a kiss on her left cheek as Pyrrha did the same on her right. And Jaune couldn’t lie—seeing the cool, composed Coco Adel _completely_ lose her composure as she came right in the middle of the hallway was a _major_ turn on for him.

Not so cocky now, was she?

* * *

Best.

Semblance.

_Ever!_

Right now, Pyrrha was splayed out on a bed while a small pile of girls were kissing and rubbing every inch of her. She wasn’t sure _whose_ pussy she was eating, but she knew that it was _delicious,_ or who was eating _her_ pussy, but she knew _she_ was an _expert._ The mouths on her tits were suckling with gusto and her right hand was groping someone’s tight ass (she was pretty sure it was Weiss’s, but she’d have plenty of time to get to learn her new girlfriends’ bodies) as her left was fingering someone’s pussy.

But Pyrrha knew the _real_ fun stuff was coming when she heard the door turn. Her girls heard it as well, and there was a sudden scramble of bodies racing to the door, letting Pyrrha see who had been where (she had been right about Weiss’s ass!), and giving her the _beautiful_ sight of six sexy, naked babes _throwing_ themselves at her boyfriend.

“Hey, hey, hey! Let me shut the door fir-MMMPH!”

He was cut off by the eager swarm of girls who simply didn’t _care_ if someone saw their naked bodies in their rush to greet their boyfriend. Pyrrha thought it was only appropriate that the girls be allowed to show their love however they felt, but Jaune disagreed.

And yet, he _didn’t_ want to be more controlling, as much _fun_ as that would be!

Well, Pyrrha could get him there. He was a man after all, and his objections pretty quickly dissolved as Yang and Velvet had him buried in their nice, fat tits, Coco and Weiss clung to his arms in adoration, while Blake and Ruby, those naughty girls, helped him out of his pants. She giggled at the sight, licking her lips at the beautiful view in front of her and slipping her fingers into her pussy.

Ah, but fingers felt so _insufficient_ when there was something even _better_ right in front of her!

“Bring him over here, girls,” she purred, and they were quick to comply. The only thing they liked better than Jaune or Pyrrha was the two of them _together._

“Such good girls,” she said, stroking Velvet’s ears, making her bunnygirl moan in lustful desire as the rest of them were practically _drooling_ to see the most beautiful woman they knew spread her legs to accept the _hottest_ stud they’d ever met.

Well, she certainly couldn’t fault them for their tastes…

Already well set up by their little harem, Pyrrha was very wet and Jaune was very hard, so no foreplay was needed as he knelt down on the bed and pulled her legs over his shoulders as he slid his shaft right into her and _got to work!_

Oooh, he was _good._ Once Pyrrha learned that she needed to abandon anything resembling subtlety and just point blank _tell_ Jaune what she wanted, she could finally break through the barrier of obliviousness and _damn_ he was good at keeping her satisfied. But he wasn’t alone...

Looking around at the drooling girls, their faces filled with naked, lecherous desire as they moaned at the sight of their personal sex gods giving them a private show just made Pyrrha so much _hotter._ They _adored_ her, and she loved to soak up their lustful stares as she felt her magnificent stud of a boyfriend _finally_ give her the railing she’d been hoping for since she speared him in Initiation!

Oh, Pyrrha was a _dirty_ girl, and she loved finally being able to play the part she’d been fantasizing of for so long! Especially with how _good_ it felt to take Jaune so _deep_ inside her pussy, making her squirm and wriggle to feel him scratch her itch! He was a maestro, his baton conducting a symphony of cries, with Pyrrha his lead vocalist and an eager chorus giving a backing track of lusty moans.

Time to give some direction of her own... "Weiss!" she cried out, her voice interrupted by Jaune's thrusts, "Kiss Jaune!"

The white-haired girl was all too eager to carry out Pyrrha's order, something she wouldn't even have _dreamed_ of before that fateful spar. Jaune's thrusts slowed a little as he was distracted by Weiss's passionate kisses, but the sight of Jaune and Weiss together was _more_ than making up for it. "Ruby! Help your partner out! Yang and Velvet, I'm gonna suck your tits while fingering Coco and Blake! Now hop too it!"

The exhortation was unneccessary, the girl's all too eager to be included that they _zoomed_ to her side. She alternated between Velvet and Yang's bosoms while her fingers pumped away into Coco and Blake's very wet pussies, the usually in-control girls now so wild with lust they were practically humping her hand. And all the while, Jaune's dick was taking _exceptional_ care of her, absolutely _pounding_ her even as Weiss and Ruby fought for his attention, rubbing their slender bodies against Jaune's and brushing Pyrrha's legs. Their girls were crying out in praise and ecstasy—there was nothing they loved more than watching their hottest couple make love. Pyrrha wanted to make it last, but...

Mmmm, she’d been primed a little too well, hadn’t she? It wouldn’t do for The Invincible Girl to give and underwhelming performance, but at the same time, Pyrrha really couldn’t bring herself to _care_ with how good she felt, just absolutely _drowning_ in lustful attention. Besides, if she came now, that’d mean some other lucky girl would get Jaune’s cum… and she was a _very_ generous girlfriend, wasn’t she?

With a shuddering cry, Pyrrha gave in, toppled over the cliff, and came hard around Jaune’s cock. What a _man_ she had, what a _stud…_ And the best part was, now she’d get to _watch._ As Jaune withdrew, Weiss and Ruby were on his cock in _seconds,_ eagerly slurping it up and getting it nice and clean. Eager little Velvet had crawled on top of Pyrrha to kiss and grope her, while, from the sound of things, Yang and Blake started to make out and Coco whined with need, reminding Pyrrha that, even as dazed as she was, she had to take care of her darling harem girls.

Soon, though, Velvet had rolled off Pyrrha, and she could try to take charge of the room once more.

“So,” she giggled up to Jaune, moaning as Weiss struggled to take his shaft while Ruby suckled on his balls, “who do you want to fuck next?”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, an eager chorus of “Pick me!” exploded from their audience. The sight of so many gorgeous babes, some with fingers still in their snatch, so eager to get _fucked…_ Pyrrha couldn’t _imagine_ anything sexier!

“Now girls,” her boyfriend lectured—oh, she _loved_ when he got stern!—with a playful wag of his finger, “You know that we have a system to keep things fair...”

Gods above... _best Semblance ever!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and ideas for this chapter!


	46. What She's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Aravas to write some Savior Kink Knightshade

The sight of an agitated Ilia was what usually greeted Jaune when he arrived in the morning at his office in the White Fang headquarters. It was a common occurrence for two reasons: the first, that they were both Blake’s close confidants—he was her childhood friend, and Ilia was her closest female friend—and with Adam’s ascendence to High Leader, the two of them had been brought up the ranks on her coattails. They worked together a lot. The second was that Ilia was _always_ agitated about something.

But today… today was something different.

Ilia’s agitation was quiet, more like a tigress coiled to strike than her usual flurry of gripes, and she was watching him carefully. Jaune was a strategist for the White Fang, and while he wasn’t the best in the heat of the moment, he knew that this wariness meant something was coming his way. Something he wasn’t going to like.

So he sat down at the desk and swept away the intercepted SDC memos to give his full attention to Ilia.

“Alright,” he said, “Out with it—what is it today?”

“Adam.”

Jaune was quiet at that. They were in the headquarters of the White Fang, talking about the High Leader, and not just any High Leader. In Sienna’s day, one could talk critically about the leadership so long as you were quiet about it and didn’t do anything to affect discipline. She wasn’t what you’d call open to disagreement, but she sure wasn’t Adam.

Even being close to Blake wouldn’t be enough to protect them if Adam found out that there was a _hint_ of insubordination to be found. It wasn’t just Adam’s own militaristic drive—he’d surrounded himself with toadies like Fennec and Corsac, men who knew their closeness to Adam meant they could accumulate influence by sniffing out enemies and if they started to think that Blake’s faction _wasn’t_ cowed…

Jaune looked away. “That’s… not an easy-” 

“You _know_ what I’m talking about.”

“Adam’s a successful leader,” he quietly rebutted. “We’ve achieved a lot under him.”

“Yeah,” Ilia nodded, “We’ve achieved a lot. But how much of that is Adam? Blake writes his speeches. _You_ devise the plans-”

“That he executes!” Jaune protested.

Ilia just gave him a sardonic look. “Yeah, and that’s why he’s the one in the infirmary with a bullet in him instead of Brun and Lascaux. Face it, Jaune—everyone admired Adam for the things he _did,_ for the man he _was,_ but we’ve got to ask… at what point did he _stop_ being that man?”

Jaune blushed. 

“You’re just defending him because you’re scared of him. I’m scared of him too, _so_ scared, but...” and her face fell, her color turning pale, “Jaune… you _know_ how hard it is to watch what he’s done to Blake.”

That was true. The kind of truth that curdled in Jaune’s gut when he thought about it. There were few things in this world that Jaune truly hated, and Adam was close to the SDC for what he did to Blake.

Ilia continued. “People are loyal to Blake and, weirdly, to you,” Jaune cringed a little at that. “You know I mean it with love. But, yeah, people like you for some reason and if we can bring Blake around, I’ve been talking to the old Sienna loyalists, and that means the three of us have enough clout to _force_ Adam out as High Leader!”

It sounded good. Hopeful. But Jaune shook his head. “But Blake… she won’t turn on Adam.”

“She will.” Ilia said it with utter confidence. The kind that made Jaune think he had the wrong of it. “Blake is still Blake, still the brilliant, strong willed girl we knew before Adam crushed her spirit. She just has to be reminded of that, not just told, _shown._ _Show her_ she’s beautiful, that she’s worthy of adoration and love and _give her_ the self confidence she needs to kick that bastard to the curb.”

Jaune… had to agree. If Blake could get out from under Adam’s domineering self, if she could just spend a single day without his shackles on her, she’d find she had the strength to kick even Adam to the curve. Blake was his inspiration for a reason—she could do _anything._

But...

“Easier said than done,” Jaune grunted, “How do you think I could get through to her on this?”

“Sleep with her.”

The words hit Jaune like a cannonball. Ilia spoke quietly, directly, but it felt like she had _screamed_ it. Hell, the room felt like it was shattered by the implications there.

“You can’t be serious!” Jaune thundered back.

“I’ve thought this through, Jaune. Show her that she doesn’t have to settle for Adam, and-”

“Why don’t you-”

“You think I don’t _want_ to?” Ilia looked at him, her eyes burning with a seething jealousy, “Do you think it wouldn’t make me _happier than anything else_ if she… if she...” She sighed, blinking away tears. “But you and her… I know what she doesn’t know. What _you_ pretend you don’t know. You mean so much to her _and I hate you so much for it…_ but I care too much for Blake to let her continue to languish under that _asshole’s_ thumb!”

Jaune was about to respond, about to contest what Ilia was saying, but… but Ilia’s tone made it clear that it was just too important for him to deny it. They loved Blake, they both loved her dearly, and they’d both been wrapped up in terrible pain watching Adam slowly crush her spirit and independence.

So he nodded and said, “Okay.”

* * *

It wasn’t good enough.

Shoving the papers aside, Blake bit her tongue, focusing on the pain to keep the tears away and keep from crying in her frustration because she already knew what Adam would say. That it wasn’t passionate enough, that it was too “intellectual,” that it sounded too much like _her_ voice, that he was wondering if she was trying to sabotage him, that he was giving her a lot of patience for their long relationship, that it wasn’t _good enough._

It was never good enough.

 _She_ was never good enough.

That was why she wasn’t at Adam’s side, why she slept in a private room instead of with her lover, who came to visit her when he needed something, but was always too _busy_ for anything that-

A knock on the door brought an almost uncontrollable _wail_ of dismay in her throat that she struggled to force down. She was in _no_ state to be seen right now, but… but she had to keep up appearances. People would talk if she seemed unhappy, and that… that would get back to Adam. Taking a moment to fix her face, she took a deep breath, smiled, and went to the door.

The sight of Jaune’s face behind it almost _broke_ her.

He’d always been her confidant. Her closest and dearest childhood friend, the one who listened to all her fears and anxieties. Well, all her fears and anxieties except _one._ The thing she couldn’t bear to admit to him, the stormcloud rolling above her and the river roiling through her heart, the anguish that _wanted_ to burst out. That she was _so close_ to the most understanding and compassionate man she knew and yet, couldn’t _bring herself_ to open up to him brought her to new pain.

Jaune, though, was also the man who always brightened her day. Even if she couldn’t tell him her woes, he was the man who helped her with them. The man who always had a bright smile and a cheery disposition, always with something to take her mind off her problems.

The man who Adam privately mocked right to her face, joking that he had “nothing to worry about” between her and him because he was… because of words Blake didn’t like to _think._

“Hey Jaune!” she said, her cheerfulness almost not a lie, “What’s up?”

His ears seemed to wilt a little and Blake’s eyes went wide. If something was affecting _Jaune_ like that… “Come in, come in,” she quickly told him, ushering him inside and shutting the door. “What’s the matter?”

He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. “Blake… I think you know.”

Her mouth opened to deny it, to feign confusion or laugh it off, but even as her jaw moved, her tongue was still. She merely stared, every ounce of her strength holding back her emotions… and then it broke.

Jaune caught her as she slumped forward. Her face pressed into his chest and she felt her tears stain his shirt as she wept aloud, so many years of secret grief and self-loathing pouring out as he enfolded her, safe in his arms, and pulled her tightly into an embrace.

“I’m not good enough!” she wailed, “I’m j-just not _good enough!”_

“Blake… that’s not-”

“It’s true!”

“It’s not!”

Blake reeled. She’d never heard Jaune be so forceful before in her life. His words had stunned her, blown out her objections, briefly even silenced her self-loathing as he _refused_ to let her deny it. She didn’t _want_ to hope, but...

Jaune continued, placing his hands on her shoulder, his touch something she wanted to pull away from as badly as she needed him to hold her right now. “I- I’m sorry,” he said, softly, but still insistently, “but… but it’s _not true._ Blake… I don’t know how to make you realize this, but… but you’re the one people are loyal to! You’re the one who’s designed what the White Fang _is_ since Sienna stepped down, and... and you’re… you’re who I’m loyal to. _You’re_ who I believe in.”

She tried to look away, tried to make sure her childhood friend couldn’t see the _torment_ she was in, but she couldn’t break from his gaze.

“Blake...” he stared into her eyes, seeing her own disbelieving amber mirrored in his mesmerizing blue, “You’re… you’re _amazing._ You’re the bravest of us, the hardest worker, the one who always believed in the cause-”

“But I don’t,” she whispered, “I don’t- I don’t know if I’m-”

“The _real_ cause. The White Fang cause. Not Adam’s. You’ve _always_ been a believer in the real cause.” Then he stopped for a moment, his voice dropping low as he said, “And… you deserve better than him. You’re _beautiful,_ Blake, the most beautiful-”

“Stop!” she cried, “Stop, you can’t-”

But Jaune would not be stopped. “It’s true!” he declared, “I’ve always thought you were beautiful, you’re kind, you’re sweet, you’re- you’re- Blake!” he cried, “I’m in love with you!”

_No._

Her heart stopped. It couldn’t- it couldn’t be true! But his eyes, he looked so _sincere,_ that Blake-

“If Adam ever found out...” Blake said timidly, “If he finds out, he’ll-”

“Fuck him,” Jaune grunted. “He doesn’t matter, not here and not now. We can talk about him later and find a way to get you _free_ of him, but… right now, all I want is to think about _you.”_

Then he kissed her.

She didn’t even feel it, at first, too shocked to realize what was happening until he was already upon her, his lips pressed into hers, shock exploding across her face as she _tasted_ him… Even as sudden and forceful as he was, he was still so gentle, so caring. Nothing at all like Adam, for whom all romantic and erotic attention was _exclusively_ for his enjoyment. No, Jaune’s kiss was invigorating, the unfamiliar feeling of love, affection, and attention without any demands reminded Blake of everything she read in her romance novels as she kissed him back.

Even as dangerous as it was, she couldn’t stop the joy from springing up from her heart.

“More...” she whispered as he released her, and Jaune smiled back.

“As you wish,” he said.

Soon, he was undressing her, making Blake shiver with pleasure at his touch as layer after layer of clothing was removed until she was in her underwear. He paused for a second, and Blake’s heart _trilled_ to see how reverently he gazed upon her bra-clad chest. She puffed it out, soaking in the feeling of a man looking at her with a lust that was loving instead of controlling, dominating. It thrilled her to purr, “Would you do the honors?” and let him unhook her underwear, revealing her naked form to Jaune.

She repaid the favor, undressing him as she pulled him onto her bed. They were naked, together, and Blake was almost afraid to think about how wild this was. Like that she would discover that this was just a dream, a desperate fantasy she might wake up from. But no, he was Jaune and Jaune was here and Jaune gazed upon her with desire.

Blake was not a virgin, indeed, Jaune probably _was,_ but exposed before his gaze, Blake felt a powerful and nervous blush creep across her face. She felt inexperienced, afraid to take the step. But… but Jaune, like he always was, was there for her. Reassuring. Kind. His eyes drank in her nakedness and his face poured out love upon her. She was… she was beautiful to him.

Spreading her legs, she revealed her pussy to him, glistening in the light as she showed him the wetness that _he_ brought her to. Jaune… she had always loved Jaune, but as a childhood friend, as her constant supporter through everything, but now, now she realized that she loved Jaune on a different level. On a deeper level. That there was something _perfect_ about it being him who came to her now… came to her _rescue._

“Save me,” she whispered, feeling the mists of fantasy enrapture her.

But Jaune looked back to her with a smile and a kiss on her forehead. “You don’t need me to save you. I’m just here to help you save yourself.”

“Then let me pretend,” she said with a smile of her own, “Let me be the damsel in distress… rescued by her heroic knight.”

“That, I can do,” he said, and sealed the moment with another kiss as he pressed his body into hers.

Blake gasped to feel it. Until now, it had just been gentle, sweet Jaune, even if he was approaching her amorously. But now, _now_ she could feel his weight atop her, feel his chest against hers, his heartbeat against her flesh, the _hardness_ pressing against her between her legs. It was the moment that she realized the full weight and truth of the moment, that it was not just the return to a feeling of love, not just a rejection of Adam, but the realization that Jaune _wanted_ her. Jaune, the boy she should always have chosen, the one who’d always been with her, was now atop her, poised to claim her as his woman.

“Take me,” she gasped, “Take me, Jaune!”

And he did.

Blake _squealed_ as he entered her, her voice exhaling all the fear and anxiety and lingering attachment to Adam as Jaune forced all of it out and filled her up with new love and hope and sensation. This wasn’t the rough, primal rutting with Adam, but rather, a lover who cared for her and her pleasure. Jaune was not gentle, his dick forcefully _claimed_ her, but he wasn’t just bashing away at her pussy until he came.

No, Jaune made _love_ to her. Tender and sweet in as equal a measure as he was commanding, he found what she enjoyed and intensified it until she was calling out his name in rapturous joy. He _cared_ about her, about her pleasure! How strange, how unfamiliar this was, and yet, Blake couldn’t think in this moment of the past, but in the joyous possibilities of the future!

“Gods, Blake!” he cried, “Fuck, I love you, I’ve loved you for so long,”

“I- I loved you too, Jaune!” she panted, “I was just- I was too scared! Too scared to accept my own feelings!”

“But we have each other now!”

“Yes! Yes, oh Jaune, yes!” she laughed, feeling his thrusts shake her and the bedsprings with every vigorous motion, “Forever! You have me- you have me forever!”

“Gods, I love you, Blake!” he shouted, heedless of any danger—what could they possibly fear when so in love?—and then kissed her deeply.

Heaven. Heaven. She was in _heaven,_ and it all seemed so silly, so bizarre that she hadn’t done this sooner. The scales had fallen from her eyes as she realized that everything she ever needed had been here all along.

She cradled Jaune’s head in his arms as he loomed over her so mightily. Drawing him in for a kiss, she felt their connection _grow_ into something permanent and forever. She had never had anything like this with Adam! Not even close! For all his pomp and arrogance, all his empty boasting and insecure cruelty, _he was a lesser man!_ He had nothing on the rabbit fucking her now! Jaune was her man, a _real_ man, and he was _forever_ her man!

“Oh, _JAUNE!”_ she shrieked and she came, gloriously and unashamedly beneath him. It went off like a bomb, like the last remnants of Adam’s claim on her was blasted to dust as she realized… as she realized that Adam didn’t matter. A pathetic, self-important _joke_ of a man. He wasn’t anything like what he said he was or thought he was, and… and he wasn’t as in control of the White Fang as he thought.

Jaune had said that she was the person who could save herself, that he was only here to help, and now that he had… Blake saw opportunity. A pathway to free herself, and the White Fang, from Adam’s tyranny.

But… she would have time for that later. Right now, Blake was curled up in her lover’s arms, soaking in the postcoital bliss of a relationship that made her feel so invigorated, like she had just had her first time. With Jaune now, Blake felt like she really was a thousand miles away from all her fears and problems... but she still had a matter to take care of right now. With a sultry look to her lover's eyes, she purred, "Jaune? I don't think _you're_ finished just yet. Mark me," she said, a wild hunger growing in her voice, "Cum in me, paint me with your _seed."_

And with a grin rather more wolfish than lapine, Jaune set right to doing just that!

* * *

Ilia glanced down to her scroll. It had been some work, to inflame the courage of her comrades and to keep the ever vigilant and paranoid Adam, as well as his lackeys, in the dark, but, with Jaune doing... his job right with Blake, she had brought them the support they needed. And in a moment…

_Ding._

A notification from her scroll told Ilia that her plan had been successful. Adam Taurus and his inner circle had been blindsided by their coup and... well, the less said, the better.

She let out a sigh. Of relief, she was certain. It was… better this way, to be free of Adam’s tyranny. To move the White Fang into the hands of leaders who could uphold the organization’s _promise._ And Blake would... she’d be free of Adam. She’d be... safe. Happy.

And Ilia could take some comfort in knowing that, even if it was one of the most _painful_ thoughts she could imagine.

So instead of thinking about Blake and her lost chances, Ilia focused instead on what she _could_ control. And for once in her life, she actually had power over the small-minded petty tyrants that had always terrorized her. She never had this power over the bigots of her childhood or the cruel jockeying in the White Fang under Adam, but tonight, she’d played a key role in a successful coup against her latest tormenter.

She’d proven that she was more than just a scared little girl tonight.

Even if her heart felt like it was tearing itself open with every heavy _thump,_ she could be proud of herself and her accomplishments. Even if it was cold comfort now, with time, her heart would heal, she’d gain perspective, and she would know that she had done the right thing. In time.

With a weary sigh, Ilia headed back to her quarters. There was work that would need to be done, but she couldn’t jump on it until all the pieces were in place. Rushing could prove disastrous, when she was supposed to be as caught off guard as Adam was, but, at the same time, she felt jumpy to have nothing to do, so… she figured she’d just get a nap. Try to rest, while she had some time. And maybe she’d dream-

No, she couldn’t start thinking down that line. It’d only hurt her, in the long run. So Ilia shook her head, opened the door, and...

It was Blake.

Seated on her bed. Blake was there, waiting for her.

But… so was Jaune.

She loved Jaune, loved him dearly, the brother she had never had, but right now, the sight of his face was like a punch in the gut. But she couldn’t show that. She had to be happy for the new couple. They shouldn’t have to be worrying about her.

“Blake,” she choked out, “Jaune. It’s… good to see you, but I was just about to take a nap and-”

“Ilia,” Jaune said, his voice more commanding than she’d ever heard it before, even though it was as soft and gentle as always. She looked to him, her heart hoping against hope that he’d tell her what to do, give her some guidance away from her pain. “I… Blake and I talked, and… from what we talked about. It’s not _right_ that you did so much for us and you’re left-”

She cut him off with a raised hand. This could only end poorly. “Jaune, I don’t-”

“I want you, Ilia.”

Ilia reeled from the statement. Had Blake… had Blake really… said that?

“All this time, when I was so beaten down by Adam, I hadn’t realized that… what I needed, what I _truly_ wanted was right here, this whole time. You and Jaune, you did so much to help me, and I love you _both_ so much, that I can’t- I can’t _choose._ And I can’t leave either of you behind. I _know_ it’s selfish of me, and I _know_ I- I should be stronger, but I _promise_ that the both of you will-”

“Gods yes, Blake!” Ilia cut her off, tears in her eyes as she swept forward and held her dearest, most beloved comrade in her arms. 

She buried her face in Blake’s dark hair, dark as night itself, so soft and smelling of lilac. She could feel her tears running down her face, wetting Blake’s hair against her face. Ilia knew she was being a _total weirdo,_ but she’d gone so far and resigned herself to loneliness, only for Blake to- to- to tell her everything would be _fine!_ Perfect! Forever! Gods, she knew how _crazy_ she sounded, but she wanted to believe!

“I- I-” she choked out, trying not to sob, “Oh _gods,_ Blake! I’ve been wanting you for so long, and-”

“I know,” Blake soothed her, “I know. And I know that you were the one to get Jaune to help me realize that I didn’t need Adam. And I- thank you so, so much, Ilia. For _everything!”_

Jaune smiled. “I… we thought I should be here if we needed to talk stuff out, but I think the both of you have stuff to discuss without me, so-”

“No,” Ilia replied, pulling her face out of Blake’s hair, “No… I mean, Jaune, you should be here.”

Jaune cocked an ear at that. “What?”

“We… we both love Blake. Nobody loves her more than us, and… and I want Blake to see that.” She turned to Blake, gazing into those _beautiful_ amber eyes. “You know... that the _both_ of us love you just as much and that you _deserve_ to be loved by both of us. Together.”

Blake looked like she was about to cry, but for once, they were tears of happiness. But before Ilia would _allow_ tears to mar Blake’s beautiful face, she swooped in to give her beloved Blake a deep kiss.

Her lips were… gods, Blake was the most beautiful woman Ilia had ever known. She’d fallen in love at first sight, and ever since, she’d seen her bloom into a beautiful jewel of a woman. Porcelain skin, so smooth and so unblemished that Ilia struggled to believe she was real, amber eyes that seemed to both pierce through the darkness and, yet, had a lovely and loving _warmth_ at the same time. She’d been smitten from day one, and everything until now… she’d just fallen harder and harder for the black-and-white angel Ilia was kissing right now.

After she broke the kiss, Jaune was there to step in and kiss Blake as Ilia caught her breath. She never thought her first kiss with Blake would be followed by her kissing another, a man at that, but Ilia was surprised to discover that she was _happy_ about that. They were a team, the three of them, in leading the White Fang into the future and finding happiness for themselves. There was really no other way Ilia could want this.

Clothes were removed in a flurry of motion, Blake’s pale, perfect skin revealed to Ilia’s sight… and touch. She was soft and warm, her scent intoxicated Ilia as it filled her nose as she kissed every inch of exposed flesh she could. As Blake removed her bra, Ilia finally could gaze on her beloved’s perfect breasts, like two pale teardrops, proud and inviting on her slender frame. Ilia tore her eyes from them to glance to Blake, but her eyes said: _Go ahead. Take me._

And Ilia complied.

Kissing Blake’s breasts, rubbing her tongue over Blake’s nipples, sinking her mouth into the pliable softness of what she’d so long imagined, so deeply longed for, made Ilia _moan_ with desire. She sank into Blake’s cleavage, hearing Blake’s voice, her unmistakable, beautiful voice gasp softly as Ilia kissed, suckled, and nibbled on her perfect breasts.

Ilia undressed herself as Jaune pulled Blake’s panties down for her, the beautiful catgirl spreading her legs as Ilis entwined her own with them and admired their contrast. Ilia’s skin was rougher, duskier, nothing at all like the princess she was now entangled with, but Blake’s face showed no objection to Ilia’s presence. She _welcomed_ Ilia’s presence.

Grinding her pussy against Blake’s, Ilia moaned. She felt- she felt _so good,_ to finally have this intimacy with the woman she loved so dearly. Blake was delirious with pleasure, from Ilia grinding on her clit and Jaune groping her chest as he kissed her neck and shoulders. They had always been a team together, the two of them supporting Blake, and now they were doing the same thing, but for her happiness and love, not just the White Fang.

“Oh- Oh, Blake, oh, _Blake!”_ Ilia moaned, “Oh gods, oh, Blake! Gods, I love you! I love you!”

“I love you, Ilia!” Blake cried back, “Gods, I love you, and I love Jaune, and I love you both so much!”

It was true, so true. The three of them were bound together in an incredible sense of love. The kind of connection where Ilia could _feel_ the electric tension between the two of them, like a band tightening, as they bucked into each other’s rhythm, faster and faster, stimulating their clits until-

“Oh, gods, _Ilia!”_

With a great _shriek,_ Blake reached her climax, and Ilia answered with her own. The two of them achieved their release together, and Ilia couldn’t have been happier. Leaning back heavily on her arm, she smiled, almost deliriously, struggling to accept that this was _real._ But… maybe _Adam_ was the dream, and _this_ was the reality? The way it always should have been?

“Jaune?” she asked, feeling even _more_ delirious, but knowing that what she was about to say was just… _right._ “I wanna… I wanna see you do her, too.”

Jaune looked surprised, but Blake’s face… she was so happy. The three of them, together. Something Ilia was realizing felt so natural and right, she wondered why she hadn't realized it _sooner._ Blake turned around, spreading her legs for Jaune as Ilia groped her breasts and kissed her neck from behind, just as Jaune had done for her a moment ago. She felt the _force_ of Jaune’s thrust as he entered Blake’s pussy, every bounce and thrust went through Blake and into Ilia, making Ilia, even so quickly after her climax, feel her desire grow higher and higher.

Blake’s squeals of pleasure were what took Ilia over the edge. Lowering her lover to the bed, she straddled Blake’s face, then turned to Jaune. “Give it,” she panted, “give it to her. All of it!”

Jaune just smirked and stopped holding back. As Blake’s tongue, so delicate and gentle as it explored her, entered Ilia’s folds, Jaune’s dick went wild on Blake’s very well lubricated slit. Ilia’s hips bucked and rolled on Blake’s face as Jaune’s thrusts rocked Blake beneath her.

The three of them had, together, driven off Adam once and for all. It only made sense that they would be bound together intimately. Really, the thought of having this moment without Jaune was now unthinkable to Ilia. If things had gone the other way, Ilia was sure it would have seemed wrong to leave him out when she knew how dearly he loved Blake. Just as he wasn’t okay with her being left out. It was… it was perfect. This was how it always should have been, the three childhood friends now turned to lovers.

It was such a wonderful thought, the realization that this was what they were now, what they would be forever, that Ilia couldn’t hold back her joyful climax any longer. With a loud, exuberant cry, she came, soaking Blake’s face in her juices.

She rolled off her, lying on the bed, feeling exhausted, and yet, also, _refreshed._ The old ways were gone, she had Blake and Jaune now, and she couldn’t wait for, once the three of them were done resting, to seek out their future together.

As Jaune finished in Blake’s pussy, driving her kittycat to cry out with yet another orgasm, her eyes fluttering as their well-fucked mutual girlfriend couldn’t take it anymore and nearly passed out. Jaune crawled into bed beside her, but before lying down beside Blake, Jaune looked to Ilia with a small grin and whispered, “Fuck Adam.”

“Yep,” she smiled and whispered back, “Fuck him.”

But there wasn’t time to be thinking of that pompous idiot when, right now, they could be holding their shared girlfriend in a cocoon of love. She'd be officially notified of what had happened tomorrow morning, as the rest of the Fang learned what had just been covertly executed. There was much ahead of them. So much that would still have to be done. But… but there would be time for that later. She had her arms wrapped around her beloved Blake, with Jaune holding her from the other side, their arms entwined as they cradled their shared girlfriend. It was certainly an odd situation, but… but Ilia knew that it felt _right._ They were happy together, all three of them.

And that was all that mattered to Ilia as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've updated this fic, hasn't it :) Well, there's absolutely no shortage of chapters to be posted, and I'm really looking forward to some of the chapters I've got in the backlog!
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work!


	47. As They'd Agreed

They had narrowly pulled victory from the jaws of defeat.

Glynda knew that giving Ms. Nikos the power of the Fall Maiden had been a desperate gambit, especially to pull it so early in the school year, but she had proved essential in discovering the machinations of Cinder Fall and narrowly averting what might have been catastrophe.

Still, “averted catastrophe” was only a relative term defined by the sheer _scale_ of what Ms. Fall had been planning. The aggression of their enemy’s plan had forced Ozpin to step down as Headmaster, to prioritize operations against their enemy, who was surely prepared to retaliate for the disruption of her plans. Glynda had stepped up as Headmistress of Beacon, but that meant she was no less involved in the fight against Salem on top of her new list of duties that came with her office.

Particularly with managing their new Fall Maiden.

They had agreed that the original plan to move Ms. Nikos into the field, as they had done with Amber, was reckless and non-viable. She was allowed, after a lengthy discussion, to continue with Team JNPR for the foreseeable future, but that raised the question of how Glynda was to _explain_ the Mistralian champion’s absence at the Vytal Tournament. An injury? She’d have to deal with that later.

Right now, she was stepping into the private conference room to have a prescheduled meeting with Ms. Nikos and Mr. Arc to discuss how they would operate out of Beacon. Glancing through the door, she was glad that they were meeting in a less formal setting—Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos were seated together on a couch, just casually waiting for the Headmistress to join them. They really looked all the world like ordinary students and not their greatest asset in the war against Salem.

Well, there was one cue that Ms. Nikos was more than an ordinary student.

Instead of her circlet, she now wore a crown. As they’d agreed, Ms. Nikos was the safest place to keep the Relic of Choice, and it was only appropriate she kept it on her person. She had first sought it out in the Vault during the confusion after she received the Maiden powers. It had caused quite a panic to see it out of the vault and in the hands of a student, but they were all reassured to find that Pyrrha had no intention of using, much less abusing, the powers of the Relic. In all the chaos of that day, it had been an incredible relief that it had fallen into the hands of someone Glynda knew she could trust without question.

“Glynda,” the Fall Maiden said—it was only appropriate that she and Ms. Nikos were on a first name basis, “Thank you for making the time for this meeting.”

Nodding to the both of them, Glynda began the meeting as she always did, getting down on her knees as she placed herself between Mr. Arc’s legs.

“It’s important that we meet regularly, as we’d agreed,” she said in reply, her focus elsewhere.

Specifically on what was right in front of her. Unbuckling the young man’s belt, she nimbly undid his jeans and fished out his (quite healthy) cock. As they’d agreed, fellatio would be a part of any informational briefings with Mr. Arc’s involvement. The problem of how to _give_ a briefing with her mouth full of cock was one she’d figured on a compromise to: it would still be oral sex if she _began_ by sandwiching Mr. Arc’s penis between her breasts and vigorously stroking them up and down his length, using her mouth to discuss the matter at hand, then moving on to sucking his cock. They’d agreed that it was a good way to maintain efficiency.

She quickly undid the buttons of her blouse and, with a quick wave of her crop, her bra was no longer in the way. Soon, it wasn’t difficult to see his already half-mast dick was quickly reaching its full potential in her cleavage. Appropriate—she always thought of herself as someone who molded her students into their full potential, though _this_ kind of service was only reserved for Mr. Arc. She had been quite insistent on it when they discussed the matter.

“Team RWBY has agreed to our proposal that the six of you be given special accommodations in the dorms. First, to find a space for you two now that Mr. Ren and Ms. Valkyrie are engaged, and to find a space to fit the six of you with, as we’d agreed, a single bed. Oh, and on that matter, Ms. Schnee has requested the honor of becoming your personal maidservant—I take it you’d accept her offer?”

Mr. Arc only made a lustful moan—partially the effects of her bosom gently enfolding his dick in her embrace, partly his teenage hormones certainly appreciating the thought of a pretty girl like Ms. Schnee offering to be his maid. As they’d agreed, it only made sense for Team RWBY to make themselves sexually available to Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos, and Ms. Schnee had been quite eager to show Glynda the outfits she was considering. One of those things that made her admit that Ms. Schnee’s brown-nosing could get… tiring.

“It sounds _lovely,”_ Ms. Nikos said, massaging Mr. Arc’s shoulders. “Doesn’t it? Mmmmm, they’re all yours, honey… anyone you want: yours.”

Mr. Arc moaned again at that, but Glynda was concerned. She was careful not to slow down as she squeezed Mr. Arc’s twitching cock between her breasts, but she was concerned to hear Ms. Nikos refer to him as “honey.” This level of fraternization was discouraged between team leaders and their teammates, but with Mr. Arc’s duties to the protection of the Fall Maiden, there were some worrisome implications there. Closeness was good, but being too close to your protectee risked compromising perspective. She’d have to have a talk with them on that later.

But right now, she had other matters to discuss. “As for your training, Ms. Nikos, I believe you have already seen the schedule I proposed to help you gain mastery of your powers. I believe that-” 

Of course, as she was saying this, she heard Mr. Arc groan and twitch, clearly struggling to maintain his composure. “Mr. Arc,” she reminded him crossly, “If you ejaculate on my chest then I’ll have to get you erect again before I can bring you to climax in my mouth.”

With a nervous shuffle, Mr. Arc clearly understood that she meant business. Honestly… he was a much better student than Glynda’s first impressions of him had been, but there were so many things he simply needed remedial instruction on! But, as Glynda _finally_ had finished discussing the training issue with Ms. Nikos sufficiently to justify her giving head to Mr. Arc, she was, of course, interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

“Hiiii~” a girlish voice told Glynda _exactly_ who was interrupting their meeting.

Ms. Fall.

She didn’t even have to turn around to know that she was in her pleated skirt and tight sweater, pom poms in hand. It was, Glynda had to admit, a fetching outfit, and they’d agreed that it was a fitting punishment for Ms. Fall’s attempted crimes to make her Team RWBY and JNPR’s on-call fucktoy.

“And how are you doing today, Cindy?” Ms. Nikos asked.

“I’ve got the extra-big dildo AAAALLLLLL the way in my ass, see!” she giggled in a sing-song voice.

Personally, it annoyed Glynda that Mr. Arc’s attention was being distracted from her blowjob by a tart in a short skirt and tight sweater, but, as they’d agreed, Ms. Fall was to service Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos whenever they desired her, so she was allowed to interrupt this meeting as needed.

 _Well,_ she thought smugly, _she’ll have to focus on Ms. Nikos… not while I can keep all of this dick for myself!_

Wrapping her lips around his shaft, she tickled his head with her tongue, feeling Mr. Arc struggle to contain himself as Glynda applied some suction. She was personally not a fan of giving blowjobs, but as they’d agreed, it only made sense for her to blow Mr. Arc when meeting with him, and if she was going to orally pleasure him to climax, she was obligated to swallow. So she made the most of it, taking pride in her willingness to take up unpleasant tasks and do them with exceptional passion!

Taking him all the way to the base, Glynda suppressed her gag reflex with the skill and control that would be expected of a veteran combat instructor. Mr. Arc was quite the lucky man in this arrangement they had settled on—Glynda was as skilled with blowjobs as she disliked giving them, something that she was certain came as a surprise to the young man. But it was really just the application of the same skills she’d mastered as a Beacon instructor turned towards a new direction. It only made sense that she was quite the talented cocksucker.

She _was,_ after all, the _Head_ mistress. Though borrowing a pun from Ms. Xiao Long was quite unbecoming of her status.

“Cindy?” Ms. Nikos asked, “Be a dear and eat my pussy, would you?”

“Of course, Mistress! I’m a total whore, after all!”

A statement of fact so obvious even that airheaded bimbo could be correct on it. But Glynda had more important things to worry about, most notably, the dick in her mouth that was _quite_ close to spurting thick, gooey cum right down her throat. It was her responsibility to give this her _full_ attention, and to not waste any more time paying attention to Ms. Nikos’s wanton moans as the whore set into her pussy. In no time at all, she heard the delightful sound of Mr. Arc crying out, “Oh, _fuck,_ Ms. Goodwitch!” as he released right down her throat.

As she swallowed his load, Glynda made a point to lick his cock _clean,_ ensuring that she swallowed every last drop of sperm deposited in her mouth and to restore his dick back to its hardness. It wouldn’t do to leave a task half-finished, and Glynda was not someone who ever conceded a task before she had completed it to perfection!

Releasing Mr. Arc’s still semi-hard cock from her mouth, Glynda carefully licked her lips to make sure she didn’t miss anything. He was quite a… _voluminous_ producer, and so it was sometimes a difficulty managing his entire load—the advantage of deep throating him was quickly made obvious. Still, it was a job done well, and Glynda could take dignified pride in that, quite unlike the slutty cheerleader shoving her tongue up Pyrrha’s snatch.

As they’d agreed, Glynda would, of course, service the Fall Maiden if she requested it, and she was proud to demonstrate that she was just as good at licking pussy as she was sucking cock. Not at all like Ms. Fall, who merely jammed her tongue in with no art or direction.

Still, it seemed that whorish enthusiasm could still succeed in the absence of skill, and Ms. Nikos soon reached her own climax, gripping the dark-haired slut’s tresses as she ground Ms. Fall’s face into her pussy. Glynda was… annoyed to see how much the Maiden enjoyed herself, knowing that she _ought_ to recognize that _skill_ was far more important than passion, but she’d had to agree with Ms. Nikos’s perspective after they discussed this—it wasn’t her place to tell the Fall Maiden _not_ to enjoy her pussyslave.

But, with that, the meeting was finished, and Glynda could button up her blouse and-

“Girls?” Ms. Nikos asked, a teasing lilt in her voice that Glynda found most unprofessional. She might be the Fall Maiden, but Glynda was Headmistress of Beacon, and needed to be treated with some respect! “Bend over the coffee table, I want Jaune and I to take you _both_ from behind.”

Glynda, of course, immediately complied. As they’d agreed, servicing Ms. Nikos and Mr. Arc’s sexual needs was part of her duties as Headmistress—one of her most important duties, at that. Bending over the table, she felt Mr. Arc’s hands grip her lacy panties and roughly _pull_ them down. She… had to admit, yes, she was quite wet… but that was merely her professionalism! Glynda knew that these meetings could easily end with coitus, so by becoming sexually aroused by servicing Mr. Arc or Ms. Nikos, she was merely saving time.

And… well, she _did_ enjoy this part of the meeting.

Not as much as her slutty companion did, of course.

“We’re just a pair of brainwashed sluts!” Ms. Fall giggled.

Glynda rolled her eyes at the moron. Probably didn’t even know what that word _meant._ How she had ever been a threat to them, Glynda had _no_ idea.

But she didn’t have much time to think about Ms. Fall’s inane prattling as she felt Mr. Arc’s sword _press_ against her slit. Holding back a moan, she felt him penetrate her, his cock pushing through her very wet lips just as surely as it pushed through her professional discipline. It was a dizzying blow, enough to make her _gasp_ with surprise at how manly and powerful he was! Oooh, it was a big dick and he was so _hard_ and so _vigorous!_

She nearly toppled forward, her tongue lolling joyfully as she dropped the stuffy Headmistress persona and began to act like the wanton whore she had agreed to become in these circumstances.

“Oh, Mister Arc!” she cried, “Oh, oh, your cock! Oh, it’s so- so _good!_ Fuck me, Mr. Arc! Fuck your slutty teacher whore!”

...it was, of course, just part of her professional duties. Mr. Arc _quite_ enjoyed the display of her utter degradation before him, and if it made Glynda hotter than she’d ever been to tell Mr. Arc that she loved being his sex toy, well, that merely made her wetter, better lubricating her vagina for their intercourse.

It was all quite professional.

Even if she was a slumped forward _wreck_ of a woman any time Mr. Arc had his dick inside her. This time was no exception. Ms. Nikos had been quite perceptive in their early meetings, identifying truths about Glynda she’d never realized about herself before this year, but she found herself readily agreeing with everything the Fall Maiden suggested. She had briefly wondered if there might be some malign, unnatural influence at play… but Glynda realized that Pyrrha wasn’t _telling_ her anything, just asking the Headmistress if she _was_ a dirty slut who craved Mr. Arc’s dick, and Glynda had quite freely chosen to say _yes._

And right now, she was affirming that choice, loudly and joyfully, while Ms. Fall shrieked in joy as Ms. Nikos punished her asshole with a strap-on. The two of them were delighting in being used, in punishment and in pride, as they let the Fall Maiden and her Captain use their bodies for their pleasure. Glynda was so glad they’d come to this agreement, so, so glad!

Mr. Arc’s pleasure was fast building, though, even after cumming from Glynda’s expert blowjob. The payoff of her decision to add regular kegel exercises to her work routine, plus some creative use of her Semblance to make her pussy even _more_ passionate as it milked Mr. Arc’s cock. And she knew that her own climax had been building ever since she scheduled this meeting—she was only obligated to _blow_ Mr. Arc, but she knew that, the way these meetings went, they never stuck to the agenda that closely.

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh _Maidens,_ please, J-Jaune, _please!”_ She was so worked up, she slipped to using his first name, which would normally _mortify_ her if she wasn’t so distracted. “Please, I need it! I need- I need you! I need you to cum, please, Jaune, _please!”_

Her passionate begging was rewarded as Mr. Arc _released_ inside her and Glynda _screamed._ Gods, gods, _gods, gaaaaawds,_ she came! It was incredible that Mr. Arc was such a naturally gifted lover, even for his inexperience—it seemed that all the things that Glynda would normally find less than impressive in a lover simply didn’t matter when Mr. Arc was inside her. No matter what he did, he left her _screaming._

Regaining her composure, she glanced to her left where she saw the blissfully fucked-stupid Ms. Fall, still gripping her pom poms as she made the occasional giggle. _She looks ridiculous,_ Glynda thought, _fucked senseless like a common whore._

“Gods,” Mr. Arc moaned from behind her, “You’re… you’re the best girlfriend ever, Pyr. The _best.”_

Glynda stiffened at that, her focus swiftly returning as she turned back to face her students. “Ms. Nikos, Mr. Arc,” she addressed the two of them sternly, “I thought we had discussed this: it is _highly_ improper for a team leader to be having such relations with one of his teammates. And furthermore, as the Fall Maiden, while we’ve agreed to allow you more liberties than previous-”

“But Glynda,” Ms. Nikos purred, “As we agreed, that was a silly rule that we had chosen to ignore.”

Wait, was… was her crown _glowing?_ Was it… Oh… oh, yes, they had agreed that it was a silly rule… and Glynda was feeling quite foolish for forgetting that they’d chosen to ignore it. 

Apologizing quite profusely for making such an… obvious mistake and _insisting_ that it merely slipped her mind, Glynda felt woozy on her feet. Perhaps her orgasm had been much stronger than usual… sometimes, Mr. Arc did leave her feeling light headed.

Fortunately Ms. Nikos saw her plight and got up from the couch to help Glynda up—though not before pocketing her panties so that Glynda could feel Mr. Arc’s cum oozing down her leg—to the door. Before she exited, she gave her a hearty _slap_ across her behind. “Have a good night, and have fun jilling yourself off tonight as you remember Jaune fucking you, you hot piece of ass.”

Glynda preened a little at the compliment. Things had been chaotic, and they weren’t out of the danger yet, but if this night had been any indication, Glynda was managing her Headmistress role quite admirably, even in these trying circumstances. In fact, after tonight, Glynda was confident that she only had two more sexual performance milestones left before Mr. Arc would fuck her tight little asshole.

Just as they agreed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter, the effects of the Relic of Choice hadn't been revealed yet. Just sayin' :)
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	48. Stumbled Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sbflomeo requested a story of Jaune with a teasing Yang and Blake. Here's what I did with that.

There was an agreement in Team JNPR. Every fifth act of Nora chaos, Pyrrha would step up to manage the fallout instead of Jaune. It was, in Jaune’s opinion, a  _ godsend.  _ Because that meant that, instead of being the one to explain to Professor Goodwitch why every inch of the dining hall was now coated in a thin layer of syrup, Jaune could go back to his dorm room, sit where it was quiet, and not have to deal with any chaos whatsoever.

Jaune chuckled to himself—he knew, with Nora concerned, that  _ thinking  _ there’d be no chaos was the first step to encountering chaos.

But he wasn’t going to be thinking about Nora right now. That was a Pyrrha problem, and he had  _ earned  _ a respite after the last four crises, and, opening the door to his-

Jaune’s jaw dropped like a rock as he opened the door, because it was- there was- it-

Blake and Yang.

Somehow, inside his room.

On his bed.

In their underwear.

Making out.

Having  _ dreamed  _ of this exact situation from before Jaune even learned the two of them were dating, Jaune took a moment to make sure that this was, in fact, happening.

Especially when their only reaction to Jaune’s presence was to pause their passionate makeout session and cast a languid gaze his way, Yang giving him a smoldering smile and Blake sharing a musical giggle.

“Oh no,” Blake replied, no trace of alarm in her voice, “looks like we were caught...”

“You said he wouldn’t be back for at least an  _ hour,  _ Blakey!” but Yang’s voice didn’t sound like it had any censure in it. And then she  _ stretched,  _ giving Jaune a  _ murderously  _ unfair view of her bra-clad chest in all its bountiful glory. “You don’t mind that we were a little  _ naughty,  _ do you, Loverboy?”

Blake gave Yang a playful slap. “When you say it like  _ that,  _ he’s going to think we want him to join in!”

“Oh? And I’m sure the reason that my pervy little kitty suggested that we make out in Jaune’s room was  _ entirely  _ because you  _ didn’t  _ think we’d get caught?”

“I might… enjoy the  _ thrill  _ of being caught… and I might not mind someone  _ watching  _ me...”

Words, if possible, seemed to vaguely come to Jaune. Something about how this had to be a trap and he’d almost certainly pay for it, but… words were simply not possible, not when two hot chicks were making out and  _ hinting in a very particular direction! _

“Make you a deal, Jaune,” Yang gave him a flirtatious look, “To make up for any  _ awkwardness…  _ how about we let you watch? And if you’re a  _ good boy,”  _ Jaune’s ears were at maximum sensitivity for what they were about to say next, “Maybe we’ll let you  _ touch yourself,  _ too.”

Everything Jaune knew about Blake and Yang’s relationship, every  _ sensible  _ part of his brain was  _ screaming  _ that this was a bad idea. He’d learned from Ruby and Weiss and Pyrrha and  _ firsthand  _ that these two were  _ crazy.  _ Something about the two of them together made both of them go from friendly, level-headed girls to deeply unstable, total  _ psychos,  _ and he just  _ knew  _ that the only outcome of his joining in would be getting drawn into their craziness.

Well, the other outcome of his joining in would be…

Yeah, Jaune made up his mind in an  _ instant.  _ He was in. He was  _ so  _ in to watch two hot babes put on a private show for him. It was impossible to think of a single possible objection to it, even  _ if  _ this might end with him in a bathtub full of ice with a scar where his kidney used to be. Worth. It.

So he murmured something that sounded like assent and took a seat (he felt guilty sitting on Pyrrha’s bed while he watched two girls make out, especially because of how  _ hard  _ they were getting him) as the girls went back to each other with a passionate intensity.

It was… it was  _ incredible.  _ Even better than he’d ever fantasized it might be, and more so because Jaune knew  _ every guy at Beacon  _ had fantasized about this. It felt  _ unbearable  _ that he couldn’t just jack off while watching them, but Jaune knew that whatever fucked-up game they were playing, he was willing to play along just to get to see  _ this. _

Hearing them moan into each other’s kisses… Watching Yang’s fingers just sink into Blake’s supple skin, squeezing her panty-clad ass… It was all just too much!

But then Blake broke from her kiss with Yang and turned to look at him, asking a question that made him discover exactly what “too much” meant.

“Tell me, Jaune… which do you think is  _ better?” _ she purred, “Her tits or my ass?”

Jaune stammered hopelessly. How- how could  _ anyone  _ answer that question? Yang’s tits were the subject of so many wet dreams and jerkoff sessions, while the Bellabooty was a goddamn  _ legend  _ for a reason! It was like asking Jaune if he preferred food or air—it was an impossible decision!

“Aww, it  _ has  _ to be Blake’s ass, right?” Yang teased, “I could spend  _ hours  _ kneading that generous booty, you could bounce a  _ quarter  _ off of how tight it is, and I  _ know  _ your eyes get  _ glued  _ to the way she swings it when she’s walking in front of you.”

Blake giggled. “I can’t believe you’ve never noticed how much time I spend walking right in front of you… but you can’t seriously expect me to believe that you’re going to vote for anything but Beacon’s biggest, bounciest pair of breasts? Sucking on Yang’s tits...” her eyelashes fluttered as she sighed, “it’s  _ magical…  _ And I know a  _ certain  _ girl  _ really  _ likes to give you a show whenever she bends over a table to talk to you...”

Yang laughed, her voice  _ so  _ musical and perfect… “Gods, Blake! From the sound of things… we’re really just a pair of cock-teasing sluts! Poor Jaune must be going  _ crazy  _ seeing us wiggle and flirt with him  _ all day…” _

Blake gestured towards Jaune’s pants. “Can’t you see? His cock is  _ so hard,  _ Yang! We must have teased this poor boy  _ so badly  _ that he might  _ never  _ forgive us! And that,” she purred, “would be so  _ terrible... _ ”

Oh, he’d forgive them. He’d forgive them for  _ anything.  _ Turn him in to Goodwitch and Ozpin and Jaune would forgive, steal Crocea Mors and Jaune would be understanding, tie him up and throw him into the Emerald Forest and it would have been  _ worth it  _ to be part of this moment.

“Blake...” Yang simpered, “I think I know how to tell Jaune that we’re  _ sorry…  _ and to settle this little contest...” 

At that, the two girls got up,  _ surely  _ revealing that this had all been coordinated, but Jaune  _ didn’t care!  _ As Blake just whispered,  _ “Kneel,”  _ there wasn’t a thought in Jaune’s head  _ other  _ than that he should be kneeling  _ right now.  _

And his obedience was rewarded as both girls turned from him… and backed up, their  _ heavenly  _ butts pressed against his head, cheeks to cheek. Jaune couldn’t  _ process  _ this… and then they started shaking, up and down, working their butts against Jaune and putting him into a state of  _ impossible  _ fantasy!

With his head pressed between both jiggling booties, Jaune could only moan in pleasure, especially when both girls made such delighted noises from his obvious appreciation.

“I  _ told _ you,” Yang giggled, “Jaune’s totally an ass man. I know  _ I  _ can’t resist it when you twerk for me.”

“Well, I  _ am _ proud of the Bellabooty… but don’t think the contest is over just yet: Jaune hasn’t even gotten a  _ sample  _ of your luscious tits!”

What… what did they… were they- as much as Jaune didn’t want them to stop grinding his face between their soft butts, as they pulled away from him, Jaune could  _ clearly  _ see they were unlatching their bras. 

“Alright, Jaune,” Yang said, slowly turning around, her hands being the only thing keeping her unclasped bra attached to her gorgeous chest, “you’ve been a really good boy, and I think you deserve a  _ reward  _ for playing along with two horny girls.”

And with that, she let her bra drop to the ground, revealing something he’d dreamt of since his first night at Beacon.

His eyes went wide as they drank in every perfect millimeter of her round, full breasts. They were big, but bounced  _ proudly  _ on her chest, her nipples hard and pointy, practically  _ calling  _ for someone to kiss and suckle on them.

Blake laughed. “What’s this about Jaune being an ass man?  _ Nobody  _ can resist my girl’s titties.”

“Give him a chance to hotdog lil’ Jaune between your buns and  _ then  _ we’ll see who he likes more.”

Whatever blood was still in Jaune’s Northern Hemisphere  _ immediately  _ made a dive below the belt at the thought of doing  _ that. _

“Oooh, that gives me an idea!” Blake cheered, snapping her own bra off. “Jaune!” she cheerilly commanded, “Pants off, stat!”

“W-What?” Jaune finally had to speak up, unable to rationally process what might be going on. But his body, once again, needed no command from his brain to know what to do here. In an instant, his pants were off, and in a second instant, Yang and Blake both reached out as they greedily pulled down his boxers, revealing his rock-hard cock.

“Oh  _ my,”  _ Yang gasped, “It’s so  _ big!” _

“Oh, I think I know  _ exactly  _ what’s big enough to handle this,” Blake cooed, wrapping her hands around to cup her girlfriends bounteous chest and drawing her forward.

As if a titfuck from  _ Yang Xiao Long  _ wasn’t enough to drive Jaune  _ crazy,  _ Blake decided to join in as well! They wrapped their tits around his rod, with Yang’s pillowy marshmallows and Blake’s delightful pair putting his dick in the softest, most perfect embrace he could imagine. Stroking him up and down as they bounced their tits, Jaune couldn’t  _ imagine  _ a better experience.

Which was when Blake lunged forward, wrapping her lips around his cockhead, kissing and sucking as Yang’s boobs massaged the shaft.

“Oh gods!” Jaune cried, having never expected anything like this in his life.

Unable to hold back, but knowing that, the  _ moment  _ he came, his fate was sealed, he would be wrapped into their lunacy… but, he kind of also didn’t care? Besides, it wasn’t like  _ rational thought  _ was a part of Jaune’s process  _ now.  _

With a sudden  _ jerk,  _ Jaune felt his orgasm arrive, only for Blake to suddenly pull away, the teasing minx pointing his cock directly at Yang’s face as Jaune began to spurt like a fountain. Yang cried out in pleasant surprise as Jaune blasted his load all across her face, and Jaune watched as a drop fell from her chin to her generous tits. Yang swept it up with her finger, and then tasted it with a smile.

Blake, though, took it to a new level of depravity as she eagerly slurped Jaune’s cream off of her girlfriend’s face. Yang quickly joined in, pulling her girlfriend into a cum-swapping kiss, eager to get as much of his spunk as they could.

“It tastes so  _ salty!”  _ Yang giggled.

“Isn’t it just so  _ yummy?”  _ Blake asked, “I  _ love  _ the taste of cum, but Jaune is just so  _ very _ tasty...”

Well,  _ that  _ got him hard again! Literally no one would ever  _ believe  _ him if he told the story of how he stumbled upon Blake and Yang making out and it ended with a double-titfuck and  _ amazing  _ blowjob from Blake Belladonna,  _ plus _ watching the two of them swallow his seed and commenting on how much they enjoyed the taste? But it was  _ true,  _ and almost certainly building up to him being murdered or some other horrible thing, but how the hell could Jaune  _ care? _

Especially with the looks the two of them were giving him, and his dick, right now.

Blake lewdly groped her girlfriend’s chest. “Jaune?” she asked, in a naughtily innocent voice, “I wanna prove to Yang that she’s  _ bi _ … do you want to help out?”

Jaune stammered, as Yang reached a hand into her soaked panties.

“Mmm… Jaune...” Yang looked at him with heavily lidded eyes, “I’m  _ so  _ horny, and I don’t know if my kitty’s gonna be  _ enough _ for me.”

Leaning back on his bed, she spread her legs  _ wide.  _ And Jaune… wasn’t thinking anymore.

He tore her panties off with a speed that made him wonder if he’d just unlocked his Semblance. With a howl of need, he  _ plunged  _ into her, and  _ savored  _ her cries of delight as Jaune started to mercilessly fuck her senseless. The two of them—they’d driven him crazy! Jaune had  _ no choice,  _ no choice but to fuck her brains out!

Blake seemed delighted to watch. “Admit it Yang,” she giggled “you’re not a lesbian. You  _ love  _ cock.”

“I- I  _ dooooooo!”  _ she wailed, “I love cock so much! I love this cock in my pussy!”

“Our relationship never could have worked out without a man to fuck us silly,” she giggled.

“Oh,  _ yes,  _ Blake, yes! I couldn’t- I can’t- I can’t go back to just fucking you! I need this  _ diiiiiiiick!” _

_ Fuck  _ this was insane. But Jaune was far beyond caring about sanity. Whatever madness he was in, he only hoped for  _ more  _ of it.

Which Blake was more than happy to provide.

“Such a good girl,” she purred, “finally being honest with her feelings… I think you  _ both  _ deserve a reward...”

Presenting a double-ended dildo that a small, infinitely ignorable, part of Jaune's tactical mind recognized its presence as proof that she had been planning something, she gave Jaune a playful smirk, then muffled Yang’s cries as she shoved it down her busty blonde lover’s mouth. Climbing over Yang as Jaune fucked her, her big tits bouncing on her chest with every thrust, Blake lowered her pussy down and let the dildo  _ push  _ into her, making Blake moan like a whore.

It was a new level of perversion, Jaune fucking Yang while Blake got off on her mouth, her titties bouncing as Jaune could hear the Bellabooty  _ clap  _ as she jiggled herself to orgasm. Knowing that Yang was choking on her girlfriend's dildo while Jaune was fucking her made it all the more depraved, these girls were just- they were just- they were just out of control sluts, and Jaune  _ had  _ to give it to them, as hard as he could!

Grabbing Blake by the hair, he pulled her into a sudden kiss, the Faunus girl making an  _ eep  _ of surprise before, with a lewd moan, she surrendered to Jaune, melting into the kiss with her own passionate response. As she pulled away, she panted, humping her lover passionately as she brought herself to a loud, lewd, _messy_ climax, still choking on plastic cock.

She squealed as she came, and Jaune just  _ couldn’t take it anymore!  _ Especially with the way Blake was smirking at him, the fact that he’d introduced Yang to  _ dick  _ and had, apparently,  _ blown her mind…  _ Just the simple reality that  _ this  _ was happening, that two of the hottest girls he knew wanted him to join in their relationship and-  _ ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. _

Yang gagged and Blake's smile grew even more predatory as Jaune, with a sudden  _ jerk,  _ released inside her. 

It felt like the force of his orgasm drained a  _ hell  _ of a lot more than just his balls. It was like his entire essence poured forth, like his subconscious finally realized that he’d done something  _ truly  _ insane and with that, all energy fled his body. His limbs suddenly leaden, his head suddenly light, his eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy, Jaune tottered… and crumpled onto the bed.

* * *

Blake was  _ so  _ glad they’d done that.

She was incredibly grateful that Yang was such a good, up for  _ anything  _ girlfriend, and was really hopeful that this wouldn’t be a one-off thing. Blake  _ loved  _ dick, and the only thing that could make her relationship with Yang  _ even better  _ was if they had a pet boytoy that they could share.

Reclining next to Jaune, she took a moment to luxuriate in the naughtiness of what they’d done. Luring a boy into their clutches wasn’t difficult, considering what they were working with (an appreciative glance at Yang’s tits underscored that), but she had never expected that Jaune would be such a fun lover.

She turned to their new plaything with a predatory grin, which he, eyes slowly opening, far too blissed out to realize the danger he was in, gave her a dopey one of his own.

“So… how did this happen?” Jaune asked.

Yang sighed, pleasantly. “Well, Blakey wanted a plaything, and you seemed-”

“Yang!” Blake playfully protested, “You’re making me sound bad! I thought bringing a man into our relationship could be fun...”

“Because you thought we could push him around and own him completely.”

“Well,” Blake took on a teasing grin, “maybe I have been a little bad… what do you think, Jaune? Does your naughty kitty need a good  _ spanking?” _

All Jaune could do in response was moan as he clearly imagined how good it’d feel to leave a handprint on her magnificent Bellabooty, the resounding  _ smack  _ it would make as his hand met her soft, supple backside. Mmmmm, Blake could picture it too… but Jaune seemed to be almost unable to  _ handle  _ the mental picture.

So that was when she knew to  _ keep talking.  _ “Mmmm, I bet that’d be hot. I  _ need  _ to be disciplined, don’t I? If you had me naked except for a collar around my neck, maybe holding my leash? You and Yang would have a lot of fun with your pretty kitty,  _ wouldn’t  _ you?”

And, with a groan, Jaune’s eyes rolled up into his head and he blacked out.

“Awww, Blake… I think you broke him.”

Blake smiled down at their psychologically compromised boytoy. “He’s going to be a lot of fun, isn’t he?”

“He sure will,” Yang chuckled, “We’ve just got to train him some more til he’s totally wrapped around our fingers.”

“That’ll be fun,” she agreed, "But I can think of something I'd love wrapped around _his_ fingers!" 

Yang snickered at the pun, but Blake just couldn’t wait until Jaune was back in reality. She had all sorts of ideas for how they’d arouse and tease Jaune from here, bringing him to the brink of  _ madness,  _ and then… tipping him right over! He’d snap for sure, and the two of them would be right there to enjoy as all his pent up stress and insanity was unleashed upon them. Ohhhhh, she couldn’t wait!

Yang suddenly seemed to have an idea. “You know… Pyrrha should be back fairly soon...”

Blake finished the thought. “And you think it would be  _ super  _ hot if she stumbled on the three of us together?”

“Don’t you know it, kittycat.”

“You’re  _ evil,  _ Yang…” Blake said dismissively… until a big grin broke across her face, “but yeah, that sounds  _ so _ hot. It’d break her heart, wouldn’t it?”

But Yang just grinned. “What if we told her she could 'play' with Jaune, too… if she joined us for a foursome?”

Seeing The Invincible Girl stripped naked, their totally helpless plaything? Blake was  _ in  _ for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As part of my court-ordered community service, here's a public service announcement about sticking your dick in crazy.
> 
> The double ended dildo idea comes courtesy of AshuraAndersen, so thanks for that, and thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	49. Sweet Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Held a Twitter poll on whether I should post the Jaune+Rose Garden or Jaune+White Rose fic I have in the backlog, and it seems that Weiss won!

Ruby licked her lips.

The plate of chocolate-chip cookies in front of her was pure, mouth-watering temptation from her husband, but Ruby, no longer the young Huntress-in-training she was when she first met him, knew what angle he was playing. This was- this was a  _ trick. _ She couldn’t spoil her appetite now, not with what she knew they were having for dinner… and for dessert.

“Honey,” Jaune said behind her, a blatant note of teasing in his voice, “if you eat the cookies now, there won’t-”

She cut him off. “Isn’t it suspicious,” she asked with a smirk, “that you  _ happened _ to bake cookies today? Even though all the other things you have to prepare and get ready for tonight’s dinner.”

Jaune grinned back, then replied, “Surely you’re not accusing me of having anything underhanded planned here.”

“I just know you’re looking for an excuse so that I don’t get any  _ dessert.  _ But now that you know I’m not falling for it, you can put them in the cookie jar and help me get the table set.”

Married life was not what Ruby had expected. Oh, she’d always expected that it’d be good, when she idly daydreamed about what she would be as a grown up. But she had always seen it as the end, the “happily ever after” of the fairy tale. Married life was what came after the story was over, after the adventure was finished. She and Jaune had had the whirlwind romance, the globe-spanning adventure, the final showdown against the villain, and… now they were in the “ever after” part. There weren’t any fairy tales about ever after.

But Ruby had discovered that her adventurers hadn’t stopped just because she was no longer an adventurer. She and Jaune faced all sorts of things, and they faced them side-by-side as they built their lives together. As she grabbed a stack of plates to bring into the dining room, her eyes glanced at the calendar, reminding her of  _ another  _ calendar she kept in the bedroom, one charting the start of what she hoped would be their  _ next  _ big adventure.

That sounded a lot like her dad speaking, though. Well, so what if it did? Ruby  _ liked  _ the cheesy, parental side of things. But… she’d also found that there were other adventurers she and Jaune still had in store, the kind Ruby  _ never  _ wanted to hear  _ anything like  _ from her dad. Adventures like-

“Hey, Ruby?” Jaune called from the next room, “Could you check the kitchen timer and tell me how much time the roast has left?”

“One sec!” she shouted back as she deposited the plates on the table and headed back to the kitchen. It was funny—the one thing that had changed the least as they moved from fighting Salem to domestic life was their teamwork. No matter what it was they were up against, the two of them moved in unison to take it on together, whether fighting a Grimm horde or preparing a fancy dinner party.

“Twenty minutes!” she yelled back. Jaune gave a wordless acknowledgement as he moved to another part of dinner to prepare. Ruby knew she only had a bit before Weiss arrived, and that meant that there were still some tasks that’d take her Semblance to get done in time.

Putting aside cookies was always hard, but… well, with the dessert she had in store, Ruby could wait!

* * *

Dinner was lovely. The three of them reminisced about old times while eating generous portions of good food. Many compliments were passed around for the roast as their wine glasses slowly drained. Normally, as a hostess, Ruby would have a duty to keep them topped off (a duty she’d admittedly heard about from Uncle Qrow, so she was starting to wonder if it really was a thing...), but for this meal, they’d want to keep their wits about them.

Finally, Weiss sighed happily. “As always, Jaune… a  _ fantastic  _ meal. Are you sure you can’t be hired away from-”

She was interrupted by their good-natured laughter. Ruby and Jaune smiled at each other, enjoying that they had friends they could still banter with, just like they did back in the day when they were at Beacon. Though, the Weiss and Ruby and Jaune of their first semester at Beacon… they couldn’t  _ imagine  _ that they might one day be gathered like this.

“But...” and Weiss cleared her throat, her cheeks turning a slight (and adorable) pinkish hue, “I… I think we’re ready for dessert?”

“I certainly am,” Jaune replied, then looked to Ruby, “I trust you saved room?”

Ruby rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. “Of  _ course  _ I saved room… and if I hadn’t, I’d  _ make  _ room for Weiss!”

It was a joke, but from the look on her face, Ruby’s former Beacon partner was sincerely touched by what she’d said there. Jaune quickly began to clear plates—on top of cooking, Jaune cleaned, confirming Ruby’s assessment that she’d found the perfect man—and Ruby eagerly looked to Weiss.

Weiss nervously, though undeniably with a tremble of excitement, brought her slender body on top of the table. With Ruby’s assistance, she soon was relieved of her clothes, beginning with her shoes and dress, but soon her underwear was discarded, leaving nothing but her creamy, smooth skin revealed.

Ruby’s eyes traced over her best friend’s slender features. Her long white hair was now released from her braids and splayed out behind her. Two frosty pink nipples topped her small, firm breasts, creating a nice parallel with the blush growing on her cheeks. She always looked so pristine and pure, like an ice sculpture or marble statue, whenever Ruby looked upon her naked body. Unlike Ruby, Weiss was  _ always  _ shaven, her pudenda smooth and bare. And  _ extremely  _ unlike Ruby, Weiss just seemed to  _ always  _ be posing, even now, naked atop a dinner table, she looked like she was prepared for a photoshoot. Ruby’s  _ deliberate _ efforts to emulate her former partner typically went… less well. Weiss just naturally had the perfect curve of her back to thrust out her chest, the perfect lean to emphasize her slender limbs or the curve of her (amazing) butt.

Ruby licked her lips, admiring the view as she heard Jaune return to the dining room, giving Weiss his own admiring look. One of their fun little couple’s things was sharing Weiss like this—helped keep the relationship fun. But with both of them here, now the  _ real  _ fun could begin.

“For dessert tonight,” Weiss announced, trying to sound formal and officious, though her body was _trembling_ with a nervous, lustful energy, “I p-present to you a r-rare Atlesian treat, a _Weiss Cream Sundae,_ for your dining enj-joyment.”

“Ooooh,” Ruby said with polite applause, as her former partner blushed a furious red.

Jaune grinned. “Ruby, if you would prepare the Weiss Cream, I’ll go fetch the toppings.”

As Jaune stepped back to the kitchen, Ruby got up from her seat. The first step, once the Weiss Cream was scooped out of her dress of course, was to  _ soften _ her. Bending over the table, Ruby always began with a kiss on the lips, the kind of soft, romantic kiss she and Weiss had both, without realizing it, dreamed of in their Beacon days. And just like when Weiss was a virgin, she still possessed that uncharacteristic shyness where all attempts at control and authority were lost as Ruby’s lips met hers. She was caught in just a deep and desperate longing as their lips first brushed each other’s, and as Ruby pressed deeper upon her, she gave way in an instant, a quiet  _ moan  _ coming forth from deep within her.

But Ruby couldn’t spend all day kissing her, even as enjoyable as that might be. Running her hand up Weiss’s soft, smooth legs, she soon cupped her pussy with palm and began to apply some gentle pressure. Weiss always trembled at this point, no matter how often she joined Jaune and Ruby in their bed, no matter how  _ kinky  _ they got together. It was, like with the kiss, another reminder that Weiss was always shy and demure whenever her clothes were off. Ruby loved it, of course, grinding her palm against her clit and then, teasingly, allowing a finger to rub against her slit until, finding how  _ wet  _ she was, she easily slipped in.

Breaking her kiss, Ruby cradled Weiss’s head in one arm while the other fingered her. Her mouth opened in a soft  _ O,  _ caught up in the pleasure Ruby was teasing her with. It was at that point that Jaune returned, giving Ruby a quick kiss before setting down the toppings, then giving Weiss a kiss of his own.

Unlike Ruby and Weiss’s kiss, Jaune’s kiss was much more forceful—perhaps the legacy of his failed courtship their first semester?—but Ruby could  _ feel  _ Weiss get into it, and she was  _ so  _ glad this was something she could do with her husband. Watching him was  _ exciting,  _ and Ruby’s fingering grew more intense, plunging deeper, exploring further for Weiss’s most sensitive spots. And feeling her quim quiver under Jaune’s kiss… well, Ruby was happy to know that Weiss was very much enjoying herself.

There’d be time for kissing later, though. Withdrawing her finger from Weiss’s slit, Ruby passed the whipped cream to Jaune as he broke his kiss with Weiss. Taking it in his hand, he sprayed a big mound on one tit, then the other. Weiss giggled to see it—she’d admitted to Ruby that she liked imagining that she had  _ Yang  _ sized scoops whenever she saw herself all done up for their enjoyment.

“She’s so hot,” Ruby giggled, applying a drizzle of chocolate syrup to her tits, “she just might melt!”

“Well, we’ll have no problem eating fast,” Jaune joked back as he topped her breasts with two bright red cherry nipples.

But they still had more toppings to add. Jaune sprayed more whipped cream over her pussy, making Weiss gasp as she felt the cold cream on her hot slit. Mmmmm, Ruby would be  _ happy  _ to… fix that problem, but not before giving a generous dusting of colorful sprinkles all over her.

Panting with arousal, red-faced with her blush, Weiss looked absolutely  _ delicious. _ “Monsieur, Madame, please… dig in.”

They didn’t need to be told twice. Jaune began to playfully lick up the sweet treats Weiss’s breasts had been smothered in, while Ruby dove into her former partner’s pussy. The flavors were oh-so-heavenly! So much sugar and sweetness in every tongueful, Ruby’s face getting sticky as her lips and chin got messy with whipped cream. They had a lot of experience eating things off Weiss, it was a favorite fetish of hers, but Ruby  _ so  _ much preferred lapping up sweet cream over sushi or licking champagne off Weiss’s tits. She just loved sugary sweetness, the dark chocolate and the white cream,  _ especially  _ when it was all over Weiss! But as Ruby lapped deeper and deeper, another taste came to the fore. Something tangier and more intoxicating, mingling with the candy and sugar. The kind of taste that came flavored with  _ gasps  _ from their dessert.

Soon, Ruby was sucking up Weiss’s juices straight from the source, tickling her best friend's clit as she eagerly lapped up as much flavor as she could. Weiss luxuriated in the attention from the couple—Jaune’s tongue had evidently gotten past the sweet treat and onto the much sweeter girl beneath as well. But with her face buried between Weiss’s thighs, her legs wrapped tight over Ruby’s ears, squeezing her tight every time Ruby hit the right spot, and so she couldn’t hear all that well. But it wasn’t hard to see—Weiss was  _ wired,  _ and she was succumbing to their two pronged assault.

Especially because of how  _ tightly  _ wedged Ruby was between those thighs! Weiss got like this when she was close to blowing, all her reservedness and propriety putting up a last, doomed defense against her inevitable climax. It was why she was so into being a meal, Ruby supposed. She got off on the  _ wrongness  _ and submission of it all, to be reduced to their  _ food, _ but Ruby had more pressing matters than her dessert’s sexual preferences. She was, after all, about to experience them firsthand.

It started with a  _ moan, _ low and lusty, a wail of despair getting higher as Weiss realized she couldn’t stop this. Her hips bucked, Ruby’s tongue thrust and tickled and licked eagerly as Weiss’s moan became a gasping cry, and then… she  _ came.  _ It was like a flood against Ruby’s face and it was  _ tasty.  _ Ruby couldn’t get enough of genuine, fresh-from-the-source Weiss Cream!

As she withdrew with a satisfied sigh, she finally got to see that Weiss and Jaune were passionately making out, the white smear on their face making it clear they were swapping whipped cream between them. Well, Ruby wasn’t going to let  _ that  _ treat skip her by, so she was quick to make it a three way kiss, the three of them swapping spit, whipped cream, and a tasty dose of Weiss, courtesy of Ruby.

As she broke the kiss, Ruby grinned at the sight of Weiss, the pristine princess, CEO of the SDC, looking so dazed and disoriented. She was always so  _ helpless  _ with them, it was just so cute! Ruby knew that she and Jaune had more stamina than most when it came to the bedroom, but Weiss was the sort who loved to be pampered, to be carried by her lovers on the crest of one orgasm to the other. Which, of course, Ruby had no objections too! Not when she was so darn delicious!

Kissing Jaune on the cheek, Ruby whispered, “I think she wants to thank you for cooking such a good meal!” and Weiss just made an overwhelmed moan in agreement.

Jaune smirked—he didn’t need any instruction here. Moving to where Ruby once was, he grabbed Weiss’s legs and pulled her into place. She was basically their plaything now, a life-sized Weiss doll that Jaune could put in any position he pleased. As he hooked her legs over his shoulders, Weiss gave no resistance. Not that she’d  _ want  _ to, not with the way she was panting!

Ooooh, Ruby was just too excited! As Jaune  _ thrust  _ into her, Weiss gasped, only for Ruby to swoop in and begin kissing Weiss passionately, mauling a tit, all wet and slick from Jaune’s spit, in her hands. Gods, her tits were so cute and perky and  _ fun!  _ Ruby was so glad that Weiss was their lover/dessert/toy, and if she wasn’t so focused on enjoying Weiss’s body, she might even shed a tear for how  _ sweet  _ her bestie was to do this!

Though one thing that  _ did  _ distract her was how much Jaune was shaking the table with his thrusts. It was making it hard to kiss Weiss, and Ruby just couldn’t have that! So she did the sensible thing, stripping her panties off, getting up on the table, positioning herself over Weiss’s face, and sat down on it. Weiss, as dazed and overwhelmed as she was, quickly got into position, her dainty tongue working with the same precision Weiss showed with Myrtenaster. It was good to reward her with a little dessert of her own, Ruby figured.

The best part, though, was that Ruby’s tongue was no longer occupied.

“Oh, gods, Weiss!” she cried, “Oh, gods, Jaune, she’s such a good little pussy eater! Gods, oh gods, yes, Weiss, right there! Right there! You’re gonna make-me- _ cum!” _

“Her pussy’s so fucking  _ tight,”  _ her husband agreed as he fucked her, “Fuck! It’s so fucking hard to hold back!”

Weiss had a  _ major  _ praise kink that she was  _ very  _ embarrassed about, even though it was the  _ cutest  _ thing, and right now, she couldn’t do anything but be lavished in praise and sexual attention and as her tongue became more and more aggressive, Ruby could tell that the both of them were falling into a very recognizable rhythm.

As Weiss’s tongue  _ stopped  _ in the place of a sudden sonic vibration, a  _ scream  _ of sexual ecstasy, it triggered the same in Ruby. She came with a joyful cry, soaking Weiss’s face just as Weiss had soaked hers earlier in their tryst. She toppled forward with a giggle, looking at her  _ stud  _ of a husband, still pounding away at Weiss’s dainty pussy. He was doing  _ so  _ good to hang on this long, but Ruby knew his weakness.

“Oh, darling, you know I love my Weiss with a nice cream filling...” Ruby giggled, “You wouldn’t mind making me one, would you?”

He could never refuse a request from his dear wife.

With a mighty grunt, Jaune released in Weiss’s pussy, pouring his sticky white cum into their shared sweety’s womb. How utterly  _ delicious. _

In fact, it was such a delectable thought, Ruby barely waited for Jaune to withdraw before she flopped forward, her tongue back in Weiss’s snatch, as they entered a 69. Ruby eagerly scooped up as much of Jaune’s cream as she could greedily get in her mouth. She loved his flavor, and never let a day go by without blowing her husband at least a little. But the salty flavor and sticky texture of his cum went best when it was mingled with Weiss’s sweet pussy.

The much overwhelmed Weiss moaned into Ruby’s slit. Her poor darling could hardly keep up with the combined efforts of the kinky couple, but Ruby knew that she  _ loved  _ the feeling of helplessness they always left her in. She’d admitted it, blushing  _ furiously,  _ over tea once, and after that, Ruby always made a point to not let up on Weiss until  _ she  _ was fully satisfied.

Having eaten her fill, Ruby pulled away again, a quick cum-soaked grin to her husband, and then a glance down to their well-fucked dinner guest once Ruby had pulled herself back on her feet.

Weiss looked like an utter mess on their dinner table. She was naked, trace remnants of dessert stil smeared all over her body, mingled with sweat and spit and all their sexual fluids. Her hair was splayed across the table, matted with sweat and cum. Ruby really wanted to get her in the bath and get her all scrubbed up before the three of them could retire to the bedroom in their fuzzy bathrobes and just cuddle (well, with some groping). But there was one last thing Weiss needed.

Taking up a camera they kept for just this reason, Ruby angled the shot as Jaune plated their delicious Weiss Cream cake, big bowls of vanilla ice cream and all those cookies he’d baked earlier—their post dessert dessert.

Licking her lips, Ruby pressed the button with a  _ click,  _ a flash, and a  _ passionate _ moan of submission from Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work!


	50. Jaune's North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifty chapters! And I could think of no better way to mark the occasion than to have a sequel to Chapter 1: Pyrrha's White Knight.

Pyrrha gazed down at the wretched little whore desperately trying to curry her favor.

Weiss was a pretty little thing, so elegant and delicate that Pyrrha had no doubt she made quite the lovely pairing with Jaune. Not just on their dates, where Pyrrha had to do all she could to keep from sighing with pleasure at the sight of Jaune leaving the dorms with a woman that so outclassed her, but seeing her naked, pale skin, so smooth and unblemished, she surely must be a lovely sight, blushing like a maiden, trembling with nervous excitement, as she stripped herself naked and offered herself to her boyfriend.

But Pyrrha could only  _ imagine  _ what it would be like when Jaune got to enjoy  _ this  _ version of Weiss, the hot little harlot Pyrrha knew, when the day came that she’d offer  _ all _ of herself to him...

Right now, all she was wearing was a blushing, humiliated smile, a short skirt, and a tight, ivory white corset that was doing less to cover her breasts than present them, their rosy pink nipples adding a fine splash of color on Weiss’s features. She had such lovely breasts, and Pyrrha  _ wished  _ she could see Jaune maul them between his fingers, graze a nipple with his teeth, mark them up with hickeys… oh, she had to remember to order Weiss to get a hickey! It would just be so hot, to see the  _ proof  _ that Jaune loved Weiss more than he ever could-

Oh, but she had to focus right now. Maintain the appearance of the sneering, dominant Mistress. She was, after all, admiring Weiss’s more presently whorish side, the way she was biting her lip, her eyes wide in delight as she struggled to contain herself, to maintain her  _ discipline  _ as the sybian buzzed beneath her. Her hands were raising her skirt for Pyrrha’s inspection—she could have ordered her slut to remove it, but there was something pleasantly erotic about forcing her to put herself on display.

“Slave,” she let the syllable roll from her mouth, “Tell me, have you learned your lesson yet?”

“I-I have!” she gasped, struggling to maintain her composure, “I promise, I’ll ne-never be naughty again!”

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” she asked, “But aren’t you being naughty right now?”

Weiss gave an expression of pure  _ horror  _ at having failed Pyrrha, a look that thrilled her with a dark, consuming delight.

“Don’t you have a  _ boyfriend,  _ you dirty little slut?” she sneered, “Were you thinking about  _ him  _ while you’re flashing me your naughty cunt?”

Weiss immediately turned crimson from the shame. “I- I- I-” she stammered, then wailed, “I’m so sorry, Mistress! I didn’t m-mean to be bad!”

“Bad girls need to be  _ punished,  _ don’t they?”

“Y-yes, Mistress, I- I’ve been such a naughty slut,” she moaned, bucking on the sybian as it  _ buzzed  _ inside her, “ch-cheating on my boyfriend, even when he’s such a man… he should spank my naughty bottom, slap my little tits, treat me like the dirty whore I really am...”

Pyrrha couldn’t help but crack a smile as Weiss delivered her submissive wishlist.

She kept going: “If- if Mistress would deign to punish me,” she wiggled her perky, perfect ass, grinding it against the sybian, “It would only be a fraction of what I deserve, but I’m  _ such  _ a naughty girl, I  _ need  _ to be punished...”

“I bet,” Pyrrha said with a regal draw, “you wish he would  _ truly  _ put you in your place… to grab you  _ tight  _ by the ponytail as he bends you over? To yank on your hair like a  _ leash _ as he takes you from behind?”

Weiss shuddered with open lust, the sybian merrily buzzing away. As much as their original arrangement had purely been around her infatuation with Pyrrha alone, by now, Weiss was quite taken with Jaune. As she should be. He really was an incredible man…

It seemed that Weiss realized what Pyrrha was thinking, and was eager to describe more of what she’d do with Jaune. “Y-yes, Mistress! He’s such a caring and gentle lover, but I- oh, if he was just  _ firmer  _ with me, I know he’d enjoy punishing me for being such a naughty bitch! His hands would hurt so much more than yours when he spanks me, so,  _ mmmm,  _ rough and manly as he taught me what a stuck-up, spoiled brat like me deserves! He should,  _ uhn,  _ he should pull my hair and,  _ oh,  _ s-squeeze my titties and t-treat me like  _ dirt,  _ Mistress!”

Oh fuck, oh fuck,  _ he should!  _ Pyrrha couldn’t help but whimper at the thought of Jaune  _ mastering  _ his beautiful and elegant girlfriend, treating her like a common whore and making her  _ beg  _ for more! It was so hot to imagine, fuck, so much hotter than anything  _ she  _ could do with Jaune!

“Get off your toy, whore!” Pyrrha commanded, flashing her own pussy at Weiss, “And service your Mistress!”

Weiss’s eyes sparkled in loving adoration, but Pyrrha could only see them for a moment before her submissive slut  _ dashed  _ forward, leaving the pink nub of the sybian buzzing freely, slick from Weiss’s pussy. But Pyrrha’s pussy was suddenly invaded by Weiss’s eager tongue, and so she had no attention to spare for anything that wasn’t between her legs. She was such a good pussy-licker, that Pyrrha felt it was almost a shame that those skills did nothing for Jaune… though, Pyrrha could easily picture those heavenly lips wrapped around Jaune’s cock…  _ fuck,  _ she must give him the most  _ amazing  _ blowjobs, s-so much,  _ nnh, better  _ than Pyrrha ever could!

“You’re going-” she gasped, gripping Weiss’s hair tight, “Going to- to  _ tell  _ him what a common whore you are a-and  _ beg  _ him to spank your bottom until it’s so red you  _ can’t sit down on it!”  _ Every word just drove Weiss more and more wild, her tongue  _ plunging  _ deeper into Pyrrha’s slit, “You’ll- you’ll ”

Pyrrha couldn’t hold back any longer. Thinking of Weiss blowing Jaune, Jaune  _ spanking  _ Weiss, and then giving her tender aftercare where he- he  _ kissed her all better,  _ the two of them lying in bed, so  _ perfect  _ for each other—what could she do  _ but  _ scream as loud as she could, the  _ buzz  _ of the Sybian still merrily going in the background. Her climax made her vision swim and blur as she blinked back to reality, gazing down to a very precocious Weiss and heard a… heard a...

She heard the door opening.

A door, she realized, with a shocked Jaune behind it.

* * *

Seeing her boyfriend, illuminated in the light of the hallway, his jaw hanging open at the sight of his girlfriend’s face smeared with another woman’s juices triggered a wave of emotions in Weiss. Mostly panic, many different kinds of panic that whirled about in Weiss’s mind without control, causing her to latch on to anything that seemed like a good idea at the moment.

“I- I’m not cheating on you!” Weiss cried out.

It was… an extremely audacious thing to claim. Particularly considering the everything surrounding it, but it was so audacious that Jaune seemed stunned once more out of saying anything for a few more moments.

“So...” he finally settled on, “what… what  _ is  _ this… then?”

“M-Mistress-  _ Pyrrha,”  _ she corrected herself, “has just- she’s been  _ training  _ me, Jaune! To be a better girlfriend for you! You  _ deserve  _ a girl who’ll do anything for you, and I was just too much of a self-absorbed  _ priss  _ to be that girl! M-Mistress was just correcting me  _ for you!” _

“I-” Pyrrha stammered, tears in her eyes, “I know you  _ hate  _ me for this, Jaune, and I understand if you  _ never  _ want to talk to me again, but I  _ never  _ wanted to hurt you! I w-wanted you to-  _ oh,  _ I wanted you to have the kind of girl you  _ deserved,  _ someone beautiful and submissive and,  _ oh,  _ and  _ perfect!” _

Mistress was clearly getting off on her humiliation, which annoyed Weiss. This was  _ Jaune’s  _ happiness at stake, his well-being, his  _ ability to trust!  _ She was- she was being flippant about something that had massive ramifications for all of them, but most of all for Jaune! Switching off the sybian (the buzz was ruining the mood), Weiss began to feel very  _ cross. _

A voice inside her chimed in:  _ Jaune should spank her for being so selfish. _

Well, audacity had worked once tonight...

“Jaune!” Weiss proclaimed in an authoritative voice, “Y-you should spank her! For trying to steal your girlfriend!” Then she furiously blushed and added, “A-and you should spank me, too, for- for cheating on you, l-like the naughty little whore I am.”

Freezing in a third level of total bewilderment, Jaune struggled to find a word that  _ wasn’t  _ a sudden bluster of “Wh- _ what?”  _ but he shook his head in disbelief, “I- Weiss, what is- this is  _ crazy,  _ are you seriously-”

“Oh, Jaune, no,” Pyrrha begged, “I don’t deserve your touch! I- I don’t deserve to do anything more than  _ watch  _ in my shame and misery as you enjoy a  _ proper  _ girl! I’m… I’m not,  _ uhn,  _ not good enough for you! Spank Weiss! Turn her ass red for deceiving you and then kiss it all better!”

What! How  _ dare  _ she! “Mistress was naughty, Jaune!” she cried, “She’s been lusting after you since she met you! You should spank her until she learns to not even  _ think  _ about you disobediently, and then she’ll spank me for being a bad little girl!”

Pyrrha, of course, retaliated. “Look how disobedient she is!” she added, pointing at Weiss with a dramatic wave of her arms, “Disobeying her Mistress like this, Jaune you  _ have  _ to spank her or she’ll  _ never  _ learn to be your little-”

“What!” Jaune roared, suddenly cutting the both of them off. “WHAT IS GOING ON?”

It was… it was something Weiss  _ should  _ have understood, but he was so…  _ forceful  _ with her that… all she could think was how  _ wet  _ she was from hearing him yell. She- she needed to be paying attention, but  _ oh,  _ he was just so… so strong and so manly and- and he might have to  _ punish  _ her for not paying attention... 

_ Ohhhhhhhhhhh~ _

She knew she was drooling as she looked upon her boyfriend with hungry eyes. “Jaaaaaaune,” she sighed, “We can- we can get along… Be  _ good  _ girls for you...”

“So good...” Pyrrha added.

Jaune’s eyes went wide. “Wait, I-” he tried to speak.

“I’m so  _ wet,  _ Jaune,” she whined, raising her skirt and revealing her hungry, needy pussy to him. He’d  _ claimed  _ her maidenhead already, but now… now she needed him to claim the whole girl. To mark her as his.  _ Forever. _

“Please fuck your naughty girls, Jaune,” Pyrrha moaned, “They can’t help it. You just make us so  _ horny...” _

Weiss echoed her, “So horny…”

It had finally reached the point where Jaune’s brain had rebooted enough to take stock of the situation. He raised a hand and opened his mouth, Weiss cringing in fear that he might send her away, her punishment for deceiving him, for not  _ appreciating  _ him as she ought to have. But then… he stopped. Whatever he was about to say, he thought better of it.

“It would be  _ really  _ stupid to turn you down, wouldn’t it?” he said, “Like, really stu-”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence.

With a squeal, Weiss pounced on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him tight as she peppered his face with a wild rush of kisses.

She could finally be her  _ true  _ self around him! The girl who could  _ cast aside  _ the prim-and-proper decorous persona that had been thrust upon her by her father. The self her Mistress had  _ trained  _ her to be: a totally submissive slut who  _ worshiped  _ her man! She wasn’t sure when she’d torn Jaune’s uniform shirt open, but she  _ definitely  _ knew when she switched from showering his face in kisses to moving to his pecs, practically tackling her oh-so-understanding boyfriend to the ground as she went wild on him.

But what Weiss craved wasn’t kisses...

Panting with need, she gazed into Jaune’s eyes. “I… Mistress was  _ punishing  _ me for being naughty when you arrived. I still- still need to be punished...”

Jaune looked at her, still shaking off the disbelief. “What… what were you being  _ punished  _ for?”

Weiss blushed, feeling the  _ tingle  _ in her pussy she always felt when made to told how she’d been bad. “I… even though I was told to, I didn’t… invite you to fuck my ass.”

Jaune blinked in surprise. “You...” he searched for his words, “Are you… into that?”

_ Oh fuck yes, gods yes, fuck _

The look on her face or the tremble in her legs evidently conveyed that she  _ was,  _ and Jaune made a nervous laugh. “Well, I… I mean, yeah, yeah, I’d be, uh, game to try it, but-”

“I- I have-” her Mistress meekly cut in, firing an uncontrollable surge of pleasure to see even Weiss’s perfect Mistress so humbled by Jaune, “I have the- the supplies. If you want it!”

She produced a small bottle of lube and Weiss’s heart beat  _ faster  _ to see Jaune’s eyes grow wide.  _ “Oh please,”  _ Weiss whispered,  _ “Please, please, please fuck my naughty asshole.” _

Jaune looked at her for a good long time, as though he was trying to rationalize that this was  _ really  _ happening, that he hadn’t died, until he suddenly blinked, shook his head, and muttered under his breath something that sounded like,  _ “No fucking way.”  _ But the grin on his face  _ thrilled  _ Weiss to see it, almost as much as seeing his hands reach down to his belt to begin to undress.

Mistress was upon her in an instant, lube in hand, giving Weiss’s naughty bum three quick spanks before she  _ plunged  _ her lubed-up finger into Weiss’s puckered asshole. It was cold and sudden, and Weiss struggled not to gasp in surprise. But she could feel Mistress’s hands tremble as she knew she was about to behold Jaune and Weiss fucking  _ right in front of her.  _ She’d see it with her own eyes, no more imagining how much more  _ desirable  _ Weiss was than she could ever be! Weiss almost wept with joy knowing that she was making one of her Mistress’s dreams come true!

But Jaune was about to make one of  _ her  _ dreams come true.

As Mistress’s fingers withdrew, Weiss tensed. This wouldn’t be the first time she’d experimented with anal, they certainly had explored quite a few options with toys, but this was with Jaune. With her  _ boyfriend.  _ No longer was it her kinky little secret hidden on the side, something that could be dismissed as just a “fling” or “experimentation,” this was something she was doing with the man she  _ publicly  _ committed herself to. It may have sounded like a minor difference, but not to Weiss. Coming from a world of loveless, politically or financially expedient marriages, she knew many relationships where this kind of unity was… unthinkable!

And the fact that she had really fallen hard for Jaune, someone she had fretted about how he would take discovering his girlfriend’s secret proclivities… it made her shiver in anticipation as she felt the familiar head of Jaune’s thick pole between her cheeks as it just  _ tickled  _ her starfish, as-

So big! So big! He was- was  _ pushing  _ into her dirty hole and Weiss gasped as he- as he  _ split her open!  _ Just- pushing and pushing and,  _ oh!  _ It was such a sweet pain, the incredible submission to his  _ dick  _ and to her Mistress’s command. Her eyes rolled as she gazed at Pyrrha, who gave her a  _ majestic  _ sneer that made Weiss feel like such a  _ worthless slut! _

Her boyfriend was sodomizing her while Mistress watched, on her hands and knees, ass up in the air, such a  _ humiliating  _ posture, but  _ oh,  _ how  _ good  _ it felt to finally  _ submit  _ to him! She was a dirty little skank, such an utter  _ trollop  _ who only pretended to be the proper girl she’d been raised to be, but they- they saw right through her! They knew what she was and they were  _ punishing  _ her for it!

And it was so much better than her toys! Jaune’s hands roamed over her body, gripping and  _ squeezing  _ her as her rammed his cock into her ass. She could feel it, gripped tight inside her, how  _ warm  _ and fleshy it was, the incredible friction it produced! It was so much more  _ real,  _ and Jaune’s rough, forceful fucking, compared to Mistress’s quick, precise thrusts, made all the difference, driving her wild. Between the humiliation, the intimacy, the indulgence of her fetish, and how fucking  _ good  _ it felt to have Jaune’s dick in her ass, Weiss was deep in the grips of raw, erotic madness.

But Mistress, of course, had given her the right and proper suggestion for the punishment she deserved, the perfect climax of her submission. “Pull my hair!” she shrieked, “Just grab it and  _ puuuuuullllllllll!”  _

Jaune’s grip was so strong and so dominant that Weiss simply erupted as he  _ jerked  _ her head back, using her ponytail like a leash. She flopped forward, her bodily control suddenly deserting her from the titanic force of her climax, but that only meant she felt as Jaune’s  _ tug  _ kept her from fully falling forward. Gods, he was just the  _ sexiest  _ man as he slammed away at her asshole...

From the angle Jaune held her head by, Weiss could see her Mistress, no longer in command, now wantonly fingering herself, panting and gasping as she watched Jaune  _ plow  _ her.  _ Fuck,  _ what a stupid bitch she had been, not begging for this dick the first day she met the man of her dreams? But now- now Jaune was fixing  _ everything.  _ For the both of them. He’d dominate Weiss and humiliate Pyrrha and get them off again and again and again and- oh- oh- oh-  _ ohhhhhhhhhhhh! _

She was drooling, a delirious mess as she felt Jaune’s dick  _ release  _ in her bowels, his sperm so warm and so  _ goooooooood... _

Weiss giggled, a joyous, empty-headed thing, as she felt Jaune’s thick cock slowly withdraw from her ass. So big and so…  _ powerful. _ What a wonder it could even fit...

Rolling over, she watched as Jaune _ordered_ Mistress to attend to him… not the task she _should_ be doing for him, cleaning his dirty cock with her mouth, but… but he gave her the sweetest kiss that was such a nice sight to see as the extremely well fucked Weiss curled up. She was _so_ glad she had the sweetest, most understanding boyfriend who didn’t mind that his girlfriend was a totally submissive little slut.

* * *

Cardin groaned as he knew this meeting was going to  _ suck. _

Stupid goody-two-shoes Jaune getting appointed to be Senior Team Supervisor. Everyone  _ knew  _ it was because he was just piggybacking on his partner’s fame to get perks—and she was such a frigid bitch, too. Where the fuck did she get off telling him, Cardin  _ fucking  _ Winchester, that she wasn’t interested in him? Probably a lesbian, or something else wrong with her, Cardin didn’t know, but it  _ stung  _ that that redheaded freak got to act like anybody even  _ wanted  _ to date her.

Or maybe it was another girl who’d been getting Jaune ahead. His prissy bitch of a girlfriend, the fucking ice queen who thought daddy’s money made her better than everyone. New money trash, thinking they could just  _ buy  _ the class that an  _ established  _ family like the Winchesters built over generations. Fucking Jauney boy, just stumbling into girls who wanted a doormat simp they could walk over, then reaping the benefits of having his balls cut off as he sucked up to Goodbitch.

Well, no use  _ waiting.  _ He swung open the door and swaggered in, giving ol’ Jauney boy the look of someone who did not give a  _ shit  _ about anything.

The worst part was that Jaune got an  _ office.  _ Not that it was a nice office or nothing, but it went against  _ nature  _ for Cardin to have to go  _ to  _ a beta male like Jaune for something. Being  _ made  _ to step into this room and see Jaune behind a desk was just a reversal of the natural order, and of course, he looked just  _ wrong  _ behind it. He fidgeted, which was good, told Cardin he was afraid, and he looked like he was practically already winded. Pussywhipped dork probably spent all day just fretting about paperwork and getting stomped on by his bitch “girlfriend.”

Dropping himself into the chair, Cardin gave Jaune a look of contempt. Let him have the first word,  _ Cardin  _ wasn’t gonna give this prick the time of day.

“Oh, not now,” Jaune murmured under his breath.

“Fuck you say?” Cardin growled.

“It’s nothing,” Jaune said, shaking his head, “Just… a lot distracting me today. L-let’s just… get this over with, okay?”

Cardin tossed his reports on the desk. Jaune glanced over them, occasionally fidgeting as he did so. “You alright there, Jauney boy?” he asked with a mocking sneer.

“No-nothing, it’s nothing!” he answered, turning slightly pink. “But… you don’t have your dust expenditure and reimbursement numbers here?”

Rolling his eyes, Cardin yawned, “It’s not like it  _ matters,  _ it’s just some more busywork. Who cares if-”

_“I_ care!” he shot back, “And you should care, too—I’m the one who ensures _you_ have enough dust stocked for missions!”

“Hey, hey, chill—this wasn’t my screwup, it was Dove’s! I told him to-”

“Cardin!” Jaune shouted, with a sudden intensity that startled the team leader, gripping the table with both hands. “It’s not- not your responsibility to delegate! You’re the team leader, _you_ write the- the reports.”

He gasped as he flung the report back at Cardin’s chest, then leaned back in his chair, a smug,  _ infuriating  _ trace of a smile on his face as his eyes shifted upwards, unfocused. Was he- fuck, he was practically getting off on this! If Cardin had his mace, he would- well, he would find a way to get Jauney boy back for this! He’d  _ definitely  _ see to it!

Fucking beta males.

Cardin snatched up the report and stormed out of the office, pissed off to all hell.

* * *

Jaune sighed and leaned back in his chair. Meetings weren’t great in general, meetings with Cardin were worse, but, of course, certain events conspired to make them both better and  _ so much worse  _ for him. Glancing downward, he saw two sets of eager eyes, blue and green, smiling back up at him. And those smiles were smeared in white, both girls displaying his seed in their mouths before cheerfully swallowing it.

“Okay,” he groaned, “we are- we are not doing that again, okay?”

Weiss giggled, “But you came so much!”

“You were getting off on humiliating Cardin,” Pyrrha agreed, “I could feel you in my mouth… it was  _ so  _ hot...”

Jaune sighed. Fuck, he had no way to tell either of them “no” to any of their insane ideas. How could he? Turning down a double blowjob from the two most desirable girls in the school at all was idiocy. Turning down a double blowjob from the two most desirable girls in the school  _ while telling off your former bully?  _ Yes, as  _ insane  _ as it was, it had totally been worth it.

“It’s so hot,” Weiss moaned, “how you  _ dominated  _ both of us so thoroughly that we can’t stop ourselves from pleasuring you...”

He chuckled, “I didn’t do anything.”

“Mmmmm,” Pyrrha ran her tongue lovingly up the length of his shaft, “You try to deny it, just to toy with us… you did so much… so much to draw in two helpless girls who were powerless against your charms… Your manliness was just too great…  _ Master.” _

Jaune reached down to stroke both girls’ heads, rewarding them for their expert double blow job… or, frankly, they seemed to take  _ giving  _ him the blowjob as their reward so...

Standing up from the desk, he pulled both of his girlfriends up with him—not roughly, though he knew Weiss  _ loved  _ it when he pulled her hair—and addressed them sternly. “Pyrrha, Weiss has been  _ willful _ recently,” she hadn’t been, but the way she squeaked as he said it confirmed that she was absolutely game to be accused of misbehavior, “So I want her to eat your pussy while I fuck her from behind—and don’t go easy on her, she  _ has  _ to learn!”

Pyrrha grabbed Weiss by the hair and  _ yanked  _ her head up to look her in the eyes. “Don’t worry,” she said, her eyes narrowed to cruel, vengeful slits, “I’ll make sure she learns her lesson, no matter how long it takes for this slut to finally learn she isn’t daddy’s little SDC princess anymore!”

Weiss was trembling, the promise of getting trained by Pyrrha—and whatever cruelties she could imagine—clearly a dream come true. Jaune couldn’t help but smile in amazement at the reality that  _ he,  _ of all people, could give these two what they needed.

Fuck, his girlfriends were absolutely wild. Completely out of his league in terms of looks and, also,  _ everything, _ yet, when they’d offered him this arrangement in the first place, his first thought had been to be  _ offended  _ that his girlfriend was cheating on him. Thank the gods that cooler heads prevailed, he thought as he shoved Weiss down on the desk, Pyrrha pushing Weiss’s face into her pussy, spreading her legs for him to take her. Thank the gods.

He started thrusting into Weiss’s sopping wet pussy, the girl who was once the unattainable heiress, Beacon’s perfect princess, now the girl who begged him to pull her hair, spank her ass raw, and  _ demand  _ she blow him every morning. He gave a warm smile to Pyrrha, who blushed, just like she always did when he smiled at her  _ before  _ he learned of her cuckquean fantasies. Speaking of…

“Fuck!” he gasped, “She’s so tight! Her pussy’s just milking me, so much,” and he looked right to Pyrrha, “So much  _ better  _ than your loose cunt.”

Pyrrha gasped, a mixture of pain and arousal that had taken Jaune a bit to get used to, but once he’d accepted that Pyrrha  _ wanted  _ him to humiliate and degrade her, well... 

“You’re so,  _ uhn,  _ so lucky Weiss likes keeping you around! Should have,  _ uhn,  _ should have kicked you to the curb  _ ages  _ ago!”

Pyrrha was whimpering, between Weiss’s tongue and Jaune’s cruelty, she was on the edge of climax. And so was Jaune, praising the gods he had the stamina to keep up with his girls. He pumped away into Weiss, who squirmed, writhed on his dick, lustily eating out Pyrrha, who was struggling not to utterly lose her composure, only to fail with an incredible, explosive cry as she came. The sight of her forceful orgasm, that she was  _ getting off  _ on Jaune’s abuse, set off his own climax, firing his shot into Weiss’s tight pussy, which clamped and squeezed tight as Weiss, finally, gave a muffled cry into Pyrrha’s slit. 

Jaune felt good as his dick twitched and jerked, squeezing the last few ropes of cum out of him into Weiss’s pussy. He glanced to Pyrrha, her eyes unfocused as she seemed precariously positioned on the desk. He had to, regrettably, withdraw from Weiss to help stabilize her, but also… he probably couldn’t count on Pyrrha to be done quite yet. He had a meeting with Glynda in an hour, after all, and if he  _ didn’t  _ get their libidos in check by then, he didn’t  _ want  _ to imagine what perversions they might be doing under the desk, or sending to his scroll, or any  _ other  _ madness these two could come up with.

He gave her a rough, sudden kiss, amazed at how light the champion’s body felt in his arms—though, he supposed, he had gotten quite a bit stronger over the year, thanks to the intense workouts they gave him and the impressive incentives they had found to help him step up his routine. Pyrrha melted into the kiss, letting his tongue invade her mouth and dominate it, succumbing to his aggression.

“I don’t!” she gasped as he pulled his lips away, “I d-don’t deserve your-”

“I decide,” Jaune growled, “who deserves and who receives my cock.”

The way she just…  _ shivered _ from Jaune’s roughness never ceased to both amaze and arouse him. He was fucking two of the most beautiful, easily the two most accomplished girls at Beacon, and they both seemed to be  _ grateful  _ that he treated them as his playthings. Jaune had long since accepted that his Semblance was just impossibly good luck, but this was still completely unbelievable to him.

But just because it was impossible didn’t make it any less enjoyable.

“Suck!” he commanded, always feeling a little silly playing at being dominant, but from the way Pyrrha moaned before she began to lick Weiss’s juices off his dick, she clearly enjoyed his “All Powerful Master” act. Unlike Weiss, who was so delicate and careful as she kissed and suckled him, begging him with her eyes to get rough and  _ shove  _ his cock down her throat, Pyrrha just went at it with sloppy abandon. 

Fuck, she was amazing. _ They  _ were amazing. Weiss was coming out of her post-orgasm stupor and curling up in Jaune’s arms, gazing down at her… Mistress? With that combination of loving sisterhood, superior sneer, and worshipful submission that made up their relationship and interlocking sexual fetishes. Insane, yes, but also… it was also very  _ sweet,  _ the three of them having formed a little menage a trois, open about their needs and desires and working together to satisfy them all.

But there was no time for sentimentality while Pyrrha desperately milked him for his cum. Even so soon after his last eruption, his girls never failed to get him going for a second round, and Pyrrha’s hot mouth combined with Weiss pressing her naked body into him combined with the certainty that his climax would bring  _ Pyrrha Nikos  _ to an explosive climax of her own, just from sucking him off… it was doing a lot to get his balls churning up another load. Two drop-dead gorgeous, endlessly kinky girls offering him  _ everything  _ and all he had to do was have the stamina to keep up?

Yeah, this was pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and advice on this chapter!
> 
> Hard to believe I've been able to write 50 chapters for this story, but that I was able to do so was because of the positive response I've gotten from this community. Not every chapter was well received by all people, but the hits, kudos, and especially the comments and story suggestions made this a very rewarding experience. Here's to fifty more chapters.
> 
> Mostly Arkos :)


	51. Due Homage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from dsilva1999 for some Arkos with semi-public sex and ass worship.

Pyrrha hated clubs. Hated public spaces where she’d get gawked at like a zoo animal. Worse, she hated places where she was there to have  _ fun,  _ but had to do it under intense scrutiny. Unlike other formal appearances, where she smiled and waved through a plastic smile, at a club, the whole  _ point  _ of going out was shot if she couldn’t actually enjoy herself.

And yet, she was  _ excited  _ to go to the club tonight. She’d been counting down the days until she would have a chance to get dolled up, get Ren to do her makeup (no judgment, he was just really good at it), get Blake to pick out her accessories, get  _ Yang  _ to pick out her outfit, and just get dressed to the nines for a night of drinking and dancing.

Because tonight… Pyrrha was going to the club… with her boyfriend.

And she was going to make him  _ praise every god he knew  _ that he was lucky enough to have  _ this  _ all for him.

Slipping on her heels, she loved that her long-trained, perfect balance meant that she could wear these ridiculous stilettos, and she _loved_ the way it accentuated her assets as she checked herself out in the mirror. There was no denying it: she was _hot._ Allowing Yang to pick out this tight, red minidress had seemed to be a terrible idea at the time, but right now… she was quite thankful she had Yang in her corner. Giving her ass a playful slap, she giggled from the sting of the strike, then imagined it was _Jaune’s_ hand bouncing off her derriere… but that would be for later tonight!

Nora wolf-whistled as Pyrrha finally exited her room, prepped for her date. She took it with good humor, as she pulled her scroll from her cute mini purse and typed a message to Jaune that she was ready to go.

But she froze as she was about to hit  _ send. _

What was she so afraid of? She’d _finally_ worked up the courage to just blurt out her feelings to Jaune, and it had ended _wonderfully_. After the stress and anxiety of that, just sending him a text for a fun night in Vale should be _nothing,_ but she was frozen in place, the message on the screen blaring back to her as the _send_ button seemed almost unreachable.

Suddenly, anxiety started creeping in as she thought to check herself again in the mirror, to make sure she wasn’t  _ too  _ slu-

“Pyrrha!” Nora interrupted her, “You’re having self doubts,  _ aren’t you?” _

Blushing, Pyrrha looked back to her friend. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I just-”

“Nope! No apologies!” Nora grabbed her by the shoulders and  _ yanked  _ her down to be only inches from Nora’s eyes. “You are  _ amazing  _ Pyrrha. You are a  _ sexy, vibrant  _ goddess and you are going to go down to Vale with our Fearless Leader and make him realize that he is the  _ luckiest  _ man to be  _ as dense as he was  _ and  _ still  _ gets to have you hanging off his arm as you get to the club and grinding on him when you’re on the dance floor!”

“I know!” Pyrrha wailed, “But I-”

Nora cut her off by gripping her shoulders tighter. “No objections! You  _ are  _ hitting send on that message and you  _ are  _ blowing up the dance floor and you  _ are  _ getting lucky tonight!”

Pyrrha  _ certainly  _ blushed at that last one, but she… she could do this. She  _ wanted  _ to do this!

“Kiss each other!” a voice yelled from down the hall.

“Fuck off, Cardin!” Nora yelled back, but keeping her focus on Pyrrha. “You can do this, Pyr.”

It was impossible to look into Nora’s eyes, radiating confidence and assurance and support and love, and  _ not  _ feel like this was something she could do. Taking her scroll, she hit  _ send  _ and, only a moment later, Jaune sent her back a message that he was on his way to pick her up. It was so quick, Pyrrha just  _ knew  _ he must have been staring at his scroll, waiting for her to be ready.

Probably with Ruby giving him a pep talk like Nora did, only… one with much more Ruby-er content.

Her theory was confirmed as Jaune was there in a  _ flash,  _ forgoing his usual (though adorable!) hoodie for a casual jacket over a tee. He had a… a  _ rugged  _ look to him, with the muscle he’d put on as a Huntsman combined with his tousled blond hair, and Pyrrha  _ liked  _ it.

Though from the look on his face, or, more specifically, the  _ width  _ of his eyes, Jaune  _ really  _ liked Pyrrha’s look. She gave him a cocky smile, feeling the adrenaline of her boyfriend’s gaze drinking her in mix with Nora’s infectious enthusiasm to create the confidence that she only felt in the ring. This was her battleground, and she could turn this nervous energy towards her goal, riding the wave of her anxiety and excitement and anticipation and make Jaune  _ fall to his knees  _ in praise.

Yes, as she sauntered over to him, heel-tip, heel-tip, giving her hips a nice, seductive  _ roll,  _ she knew this was going to be a  _ demonstration  _ of her power and majesty. Jaune was a lucky, lucky boy tonight, because Pyrrha knew exactly what she wanted.

And the Goddess of Victory  _ did not fail. _

* * *

All eyes were on her.

Pyrrha was used to that, conceptually. She was used to people excited to gawk at the celebrity, but this was different. Hanging off of Jaune’s eyes, for once, she _thrilled_ at the attention. It was hard to place what made this different, but she enjoyed how it made her feel so much more _desirable,_ after going so long pining for Jaune to finally notice her. Sorry, boys—they could look, but only _Jaune_ got to touch. And he'd surely touch everything Pyrrha wanted him to touch if the night went how she hoped it would.

And she also enjoyed the blatant jealousy that trailed behind her. Pyrrha  _ knew  _ she wasn’t supposed to enjoy it, but she  _ loved  _ the jealous stares she got from other men’s girlfriends, knowing that their men  _ wished  _ they looked more like her. And she really drank in the jealousy aimed at her bewildered boyfriend, as so many people tried to figure out who  _ he  _ was to have a girl like Pyrrha on his arm.

The bouncer at the club didn’t even pretend that he could slow them down as he stepped aside to let Pyrrha and Jaune enter. She had her aura of invincibility about her, the  _ presence  _ that told others to  _ step aside. _ It was just like at a tournament bout, where her appearance was enough to win half the battle. Sure, she wasn’t about to whip out Miló and Akoúo, but she was still the Invincible Girl, and she strode forward just like she entered the ring. Crowds parted for the two of them as they made their way to the dance floor.

Pyrrha and Jaune danced together, the two of them perfectly in sync, their athletic bodies drawing the awe and admiration and jealousy of everyone who watched them. And Pyrrha knew the attention wasn’t just for her: Jaune was a spectacular dancer, she’d known that since the Beacon Dance where, afterwards, her courage failing and her hopes dashed, she, on a mad impulse, just  _ kissed  _ him… and felt her heart  _ sing  _ as he kissed her back.

She loved Jaune. Loved him as her partner, her team leader, and  _ especially,  _ as her boyfriend. And tonight she would be enjoying him in that last capacity. And, she hoped, he’d be enjoying her as well.

Well… she was remembering what Nora told her to do…

Turning away from her boyfriend, she danced in front of him and slowly backed up, the two of them caught in the flow of the music, until she felt him against her… or more specifically, felt a very particular part of him. A part of him that  _ really  _ liked feeling her against him...

“You love it, don’t you?” she teased.

He moaned.  _ “Gods,  _ yes”

“Can’t resist the Nikos-booty, can you?” she gave her hips a sexy swing as she ground  _ harder  _ against him. Jaune groaned in dismay, his fingers grasping her hips tighter as she toyed with him.

Now it was time for the wicked side of Pyrrha to come through. “And nobody else  _ compares  _ to your girlfriend’s, right?”

“Course not!” Jaune swore.

Pyrrha giggled. “Come on… I saw how you looked at  _ Blake’s  _ ass… the way she  _ swings  _ it in front of you, teases you...”

“Pyr-Pyrrha!” he gasped, “You c-can’t be-”

“Oh, I  _ am  _ serious,” she spun around, looking into her beloved’s wild eyes as she delicately clasped him by the jaw, “and I don’t mind if my boyfriend  _ looks…  _ so long as he thinks  _ I’m  _ the best… So Jaune,” she asked, playfully, releasing him in a whirl, shaking her rump to the beat, “am I? Do I have the nicest butt of all the girls you know?”

“Of- of course!”

“Good boy. Wanna squeeze it?”

Jaune choked his response. Pyrrha loved how  _ lewd  _ she was being, her words drowned out by the music and the pulsing bass, the crowd of people all around them completely unaware that The Invincible Girl was giving her boyfriend a sexy show right in public.

But even if he didn’t know how to respond with his words, his hands knew what they wanted as they reached down and dug his fingers into her plump posterior.

Pyrrha moaned, not just from the contact or how public they were, but because this was  _ Jaune’s  _ touch. Jaune was grabbing her body, Jaune was fondling her in public, and Pyrrha  _ loved  _ it.

More. She wanted, she  _ needed  _ more. And she wouldn’t be denied it.

But at the same time, she wanted to savor things. Didn’t want to jump straight to her desire, not when she could draw out the enjoyable parts right now. Jaune had, after all, kept her in suspense, leaving her pining for him as he went after other girls. It was only fair if she repaid the favor now, wasn’t it?

So she kept dancing with him, enjoying his moves as she showed off her moves, every other person on the floor wishing they could switch places with one of them, but Pyrrha, alas, only had eyes for one man, and she was doing all she could to make sure that man was not even  _ aware  _ that there were other people on the floor. Not aware of anything but her gorgeous, hypnotically swaying ass as she bounced and twerked it, begging to be groped, squeezed…  _ spanked. _

But as one song wound down, she returned to wrapping her arms around her beloved’s neck, gazing into his eyes as she coquettishly batted her eyelashes, and said, “Jaune… how would you like to get a little bit more  _ private...” _

Wordlessly, his jaw dropped as all he could do was shake his head  _ yes  _ as Pyrrha took him by the arm and dragged him behind her… to the lady’s room.

Any objections Jaune might have were silenced, either by the speed at which she pulled him inside and rushed to a stall or his simple eagerness to get to  _ finally  _ play with her booty for real. Pyrrha didn’t mind which it was, just so long as it let her do what she had been waiting to do for a while now.

In the stall, she pushed Jaune down, spun around, and teasingly lifted up her dress, hearing Jaune  _ moan  _ to see her glorious, thong-clad cheeks revealed to his  _ unworthy _ eyes.

“You lucky, lucky man,” she sighed, still feeling the rhythm inside her as she shook her ass for his appreciative gaze, “Would you like to kiss it?”

“Yessssss,” Jaune groaned.

“Well,” she teased, “what’s stopping you?”

Now it was Pyrrha’s turn to moan as she felt Jaune’s lips meet her posterior, laying a wet, sloppy kiss on both cheeks as he worshiped her ass. She braced herself against the bathroom stall, having to fight off a whimper as fireworks went off in her mind from the knowledge that Jaune was  _ hers.  _ She had bested Weiss and Blake and Yang and Velvet and all the other girls she had been so  _ jealous  _ of! She was the winner,  _ her, _ and now she was taking her  _ reward! _

Especially as she felt Jaune’s fingers hook around her thong, pulling it down, the fabric having to  _ pop  _ past her ass as he removed the garment. Could he tell how wet she was? Did he know that he’d made her this way?

Rubbing her ass against her boyfriend’s very appreciative face, Pyrrha was discovering that Jaune’s shameless worship of the Nikosbooty was pushing her to the extremes of her desire. She wasn’t a vain girl. Not one who invested much stock in her reputation for excellence—not in the way others did. But having Jaune’s attention, Jaune’s total, undivided attention, was flooding her mind with thoughts of sheer ecstasy. She loved it, but like with his attention in the club, she wanted  _ more. _

More and more and always more!

But Jaune wanted more, too. His kisses trended lower, going from where he made her ass glisten with his saliva to where she drenched her own thighs in a different wetness. Pyrrha acquiesced to his interest, leaning harder against the stall as she pushed ass up, letting Jaune have access to her pussy that he lapped at with  _ gusto. _

Pyrrha’s fingers clawed against the wall, gasping as Jaune’s enthusiasm caught her by surprise. She had to keep quiet, had to  _ act  _ like she was being stealthy even though everyone in the bathroom could  _ obviously  _ tell what was going on, but that just made it more fun! She hissed and gasped and struggled not to make anything more than a  _ peep  _ as Jaune’s tongue tasted her treasure, exploring her pussy and made Pyrrha go  _ wild. _

“Oh,  _ Jaune,”  _ she moaned, her words causing a sudden burst of attention, “Oh, oh, Jaune!”

His only response was to keep eating her out. Pyrrha’s eyes rolled as the pleasure, the attention just made her hornier. That savage, unrelenting  _ need  _ was not letting up, and Pyrrha knew that if she didn’t get what she needed soon, she was liable to lose her mind!

“Fuck me,” she hissed, “f-fuck me, Jaune! F-fuck-”

Her words stopped as Jaune stopped. The sudden, silent interruption of his ministrations made Pyrrha briefly panic that she’d overstepped, that she’d gone too far. But then she heard Jaune get up, along with the unmistakable sound of his belt being undone and his pants hitting the bathroom floor.

Pyrrha waggled her butt against him, pushing him against the cramped stall wall and feeling his hardness against her soft ass. Ohhhh, she was going to get this. Ohhhh, she was going to get laid. Ohhhhh, Jaune was going to fuck her!

With a muffled  _ squeal  _ she rejoiced as the head of his cock pushed against her pussy lips… then slid right in. Ohhhh, he was big. Ohhhhh, he was thick. Ohhhhh, she hadn’t expected this!

Even Pyrrha’s discipline had limits, and as Jaune’s hands gripped and kneaded her ass as his cock was splitting her open, attempts to keep quiet were thrown to the wayside.

“Oh, oh, oh  _ gods,  _ Jaune!” she cried, ignoring his panicked attempts to shush her. “You’re so- you’re so  _ big,  _ Jaune, so bi-mmmf!”

She was cut off as Jaune muffled her mouth with his hand, unaware that it just made things even  _ better  _ for Pyrrha as she pushed back against him, taking his dick as far into her as it would go, loving the way Jaune was manhandling her! She took his fingers into her mouth and sank her  _ teeth  _ into him. He gasped, but there wasn’t any amount of pain that would make him  _ stop. _

Between the long-awaited relief of  _ finally  _ having Jaune for herself and spending the whole night marinating in the jealousy of others, Pyrrha was primed and ready to go. That they were doing it in the bathroom stall of a club, feeling Jaune’s dick inside her while hearing the footsteps of others passing in and out of the restroom, people who  _ knew  _ the only thing the thumping coming from the stall with four legs could mean, it just made it so much hotter.

Need was riding hot upon her. Her core was overheating, entering full meltdown as her motions became more desperate, more wild. Jaune picked up on that—for once, when it came to Pyrrha, he was sensing her obvious signals—and stepped up the pace, giving it to her just as hard as she needed it, and then, as if reading her mind, Jaune gave Pyrrha what she  _ really  _ wanted.

He  _ spanked  _ her.

No regard for silence anymore, Jaune’s firm hand came down on her ass with a mighty  _ slap,  _ and Pyrrha simply could not  _ handle it  _ any longer!

She bit down hard on his hand to muffle her orgasmic shriek, but she had the feeling he still didn’t mind the pain, not with the way his cock was plowing her. Her pussy writhed and spasmed around his cock, wild with ecstasy and hungry for his cum. 

Her legs were jelly, but she wasn’t allowing herself to stop or slow down or even shift position as she desperately rode Jaune. Now he was taking the more aggressive role, pushing her forward, making Pyrrha feel the cool material of the stall divider against her skin as he squashed her breasts into it. Now _he_ was the one riding her, but all his aggression, all his sudden force, it was just a testament to what Pyrrha’s perfect body could _unleash_ within him!

“Erggghh,  _ gods,  _ Pyrrha!” Jaune finally gasped, his commitment to silence finally breaking as his hips jerked and, with a great, mighty  _ splurt,  _ Pyrrha moaned into Jaune’s controlling hand as she felt his sticky cum flood her pussy.

Jaune released his hand from covering her mouth, as well as the one squeezing her ass. Pyrrha would have been disappointed, but she was still basking in the afterglow of having had trashy bathroom sex with the man she loved. She knew he was asking himself how he could  _ possibly  _ be this fortunate in life, and Pyrrha was radiating in the quiet smugness of knowing she was the best, hottest girlfriend any man could ever ask for… but only one would get.

They cleaned themselves up as best they could inside the stall, a mostly futile effort, but, like with keeping it down, they were more concerned with the fig leaf of respectability. Pyrrha  _ enjoyed  _ the futility, liked feeling… dirty. Yes, she was a  _ dirty  _ girl, wasn’t she? Finally redressed, Jaune moved to open the stall door, but before he could, Pyrrha lunged forward, wrapping Jaune in her arms and kissing him passionately.

As soon as she began, she broke away, then whispered, “I want to do... so much more of that with you.”

Emerging from the bathroom, Pyrrha knew that there was no hiding what they’d done. So she leaned into it, exuding confidence and satisfaction, taunting everyone around her, challenging them to judge her for getting what she wanted. But who could contest against Victory herself?

Jaune was beside her in a happy daze, still asking himself if that had  _ really  _ happened or if it was just some delusional fantasy. Lucky boy, lucky, lucky boy...

Licking her lips as she gave her hips a sexy roll, Pyrrha wondered to herself… if she should wear more  _ leggings. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	52. Their Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader A requested Jaune with Ruby and Oscar, in reverse bunnysuits as inspired by a pic from Aikiyun. I wanted to try my hand at more M/M content, so I was game to try it out!

It had been a wonderful dinner. Not only was the food good, Ruby had been excited to get to use the Banquet Hall at Beacon, the really fancy one! One of the perks of being faculty and married to the Headmaster, she supposed, but still, she still felt like the girl she was  _ before  _ she became a global hero whenever she got to be in the really fancy parts of Beacon.

But most importantly, what made it truly wonderful was the people there.

Ever since they had concluded their adventures, Ruby felt like she didn’t get to see her friends enough. They were still close, friendships forged for a  _ lifetime,  _ but Weiss and Blake were always traveling around the world, working for justice for Faunus. Penny was up in Atlas, serving as the Winter Maiden and Protector of Mantle, much like Nora and Ren were in Mistral, building and protecting New Kuroyuri. Yang was… wherever Yang felt like going, traveling the world and leaving every place a little better than when she got there. And Jaune was… well, Jaune was still in Vale, but Ruby felt like she saw him less than anyone.

He was always in the field, working as a Huntsman. It hurt her terribly that Jaune was still carrying so many wounds from their journeys—he’d always been their healer, the one who saved their lives and treated their injuries more time than Ruby could count and yet, she had no idea how to help  _ him. _ As many times as he  _ insisted  _ he was alright and had found his peace, Ruby could see right through him.

But… it had been good to see him. To see all of them, to get the gang back together and reminisce about the old times.

She heard the door click and turned to see Oscar, her sweet husband, stepping out to join her on the balcony.

“Hey honey,” she said to her husband, clearly just as thrilled as she was to have seen their friends.

“What a wonderful evening...” he said, joining her on the railing, looking up at the pearly orb of the restored moon, “I really don’t think there was any way things could have been better.”

“Yeah, it was nice...” Ruby added, before giving her husband a sly grin, “And I’m pretty sure Jaune didn’t notice how much you were staring at him.”

“Wh-what!” he exclaimed, collapsing into a stammer, “I wasn’t- I wasn’t  _ staring,  _ I just- I mean, it’s not like- I mean...” his voice trailed off into an adorable mess of excuses and denials that Ruby couldn’t help but smile at. He was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, the Heir of Ozma, and hardly a little boy anymore (especially where it counted), but he was still, undeniably,  _ adorable.  _ She loved her husband so very dearly.

Interrupting him before he ran out of air in stammered denials, Ruby chimed in, “It’s okay, sweetie! I think it’s cute you still have a crush on Jaune. I mean...” and now it was her turn to blush, her index fingers nervously tenting, “I know where you’re coming from...”

Oscar blinked at her in surprise. “You… you still-”

Ruby gave him a playful punch in the arm. “Same reasons  _ you  _ still have feelings for him. He’s  _ cute,  _ and he was my first friend at Beacon. And… yeah,” Ruby felt the blush grow hot on her face, “I mean, I think… I think we’ve danced around this long enough, you know? You have feelings for Jaune. I have feelings for Jaune. And as much as he might deny it,  _ he’s lonely, _ so-”

“Ruby, are you,” Oscar chuckled nervously, “are you really proposing what I think you’re proposing?”

The only answer Ruby needed to give him was her grin.

* * *

Thousands of years of memories coursed through his mind. Decisions, choices, words said and unsaid, and all their many, many consequences were locked up in Oscar’s memory, tracing all the way back to an adventurer who loved a girl in a tower. It came with wisdom both fundamental and esoteric, but also, a  _ whole  _ lot of knowledge about the bedroom. Knowledge that Oscar had used to make a very successful marriage with Ruby.

And yet, it utterly deserted him whenever he thought about Jaune.

It’s not like he was the first incarnation to have an interest in men. When the sole qualification to inherit the spirit of Ozma was “your name starts with an ‘oz’ sound,” that meant that there were men of every kind who added their experiences to the lot of them. There was a  _ lot  _ Oscar knew about how to seduce men, how to pleasure a man sexually, hell, even how to do it with a woman joining in. But Jaune, like Jaune always did, just left him feeling…  _ completely  _ out of his depth.

With Ruby, romance had been the easiest thing. They had been close friends, confiding in each other as they dealt with the hardships of their travels, the weight of their unchosen supernatural destinies thrust upon them, and the difficulties of growing up, before they became romantic. When Ruby first asked him out on a date, Oscar realized that the two of them just made so much  _ sense  _ together, and it had made for a shockingly  _ easy  _ relationship, especially for his first. They just… moved on from being friends to boyfriend and girlfriend to lovers to husband and wife, and it just  _ made sense.  _ It was the easiest thing in the  _ world  _ to be in love with Ruby Rose.

But Jaune… traveling with Jaune was when Oscar realized he was bi. He’d accidentally walked in on Jaune while he was changing and, with his shirt off, Oscar had been absolutely blindsided by the most sculpted chest he’d ever seen, along with the realization that Oscar wanted to kiss every inch of it. He’d stammered out an apology and fled the room, too red faced and embarrassed to do anything about it.

He’d never spoken to Jaune about that moment, but from then on, Oscar couldn’t  _ help  _ but notice how attractive Jaune was. His build, his confident, experienced swagger (even though Ruby always cracked up when he mentioned that), and just how… how  _ Jaune  _ he was.

In spite of his best efforts to convince himself that Jaune was like an older brother, that just  _ wasn’t  _ their dynamic. Oscar had a crush on Jaune. A huge, wild,  _ big  _ crush on Jaune, even as he was in a relationship with Ruby.

They’d talked about it, of course. He and Ruby shared  _ everything,  _ and she’d been wonderfully supportive of Oscar and encouraged him to do what he had to do to feel comfortable in his own skin. To admit that he was bi, that he could be attracted to other people without it being an act of infidelity or a matter of shame. And then… in a move that could only be understood as pure Ruby Rose, the love of his life, she’d revealed that  _ she  _ had a bit of a crush on Jaune, too. A thing that was just a nice little supportive move from her, until the night after the Beacon dinner, where… where she suggested  _ doing  _ something about it.

But… a  _ seduction?  _ What business did  _ Oscar Pine  _ have even pretending he was associating with that word! Where would he even begin! Yeah, Oscar could call upon any of Oswald of Patch’s memories of seducing Huntsmen—he had been a particularly… randy incarnation—but it just felt  _ wrong.  _ They weren’t… none of them were  _ Jaune. _

But with Oscar’s knowledge out of commission, Ruby had stepped up and taken charge of the whole plan. By which, she simply called up Blake and asked  _ her  _ to come up with a plan. And with a terrifying gleam in her eye, Blake had assured them that she had the  _ perfect  _ idea and sent them the two packages that were now being unboxed on Ruby and Oscar’s bed.

They were clearly garment boxes, and Oscar was  _ worried  _ to see what Blake thought would be perfect. But steeling his courage, he picked up the lid of the box, lifted it, and… saw a weird garment inside. If it  _ was  _ a garment. It didn’t really seem to have all the parts, like where was the…

Oscar’s jaw dropped. Ruby’s eyes lit up.

“It’s a  _ reverse bunnysuit!”  _ Ruby cheered. “Stockings, sleeve, uh, glove-things, and, ooh!” she rifled through the box and pulled out two headbands, “Bunny ears!”

With his brain still struggling to keep up, Oscar wasn’t really able to say anything about the  _ lack  _ of outfit in front of him. He idly picked up a stocking, trying to imagine how it’d look on him… and what  _ Jaune  _ would think seeing this. Oh gods. Oh gods he had actually met,  _ oh gods! _

He realized he was hyperventilating as Ruby laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered to him to breathe in and breathe out. She could always calm him down—and she’d had a  _ lot  _ of practice, considering what the both of them went through.

“I know this is… a lot,” she began with a reassuring smile, “but, first of all, we are  _ both  _ gonna look super hot in this.” Oscar had to smile at Ruby’s quiet cheer. “And I think… I think this’ll work out. Just putting ourselves out there and showing him how  _ confident  _ we are? I think this’ll work out  _ great.  _ And I  _ really  _ want to see you in this outfit, mister!”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, but still feeling the smile on his face. He was very lucky to have her in his life.

Ruby kept going. “You’ve  _ obviously  _ had feelings for Jaune for a very long time, and I never want you to feel like you have to repress yourself or hide something from me. I think it’s  _ wonderful  _ that the two of us can do this  _ together.  _ I love Jaune and you love Jaune and I  _ know  _ he’d love to have us in his life like this. He’s… he doesn’t show it,” her voice dropped low, “but he’s lonely. And he doesn’t have to be. Not with us.”

Oscar blinked away tears at his wife’s naked, cheerful honesty. She was such an incredible woman, the kind he never stopped thanking his lucky stars that he found.

“I love you Ruby,” he said.

“I love you too,” she replied, just before he silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

It had been a long trip, but the sight of Vale’s skyline from the train didn’t fail to lift Jaune’s spirits. The soaring spires of the downtown, the ocean sparkling past the harbor, and off in the forest, he could see Beacon… where it had all began. The work was hard, but the homecoming always felt good.

There was a lot less demand for Huntsmen after their adventurers, but there was still a lot of work to be done, dangerous work, often in far-off places, and Jaune took the worst jobs of them all. With his background, he was about the most qualified Huntsman in Vale who still did field missions (what with Ruby taking a teaching position at Beacon). Oscar had tried to ply him on taking a position as well, teaching a leadership class, but Jaune had turned him down. There was too much restlessness still in him, after their adventurers, for Jaune to settle down just yet.

It was a lonely life, though. The kind where he had to bury deep down the  _ pang  _ of jealousy he had felt when he’d had dinner at Beacon with all his friends. He wasn’t the only single person, of course, but Yang and Penny, they were  _ happy  _ with their lives, while he was trying to keep down that feeling of envy as he saw Weiss and Blake, Ren and Nora, or Oscar and Ruby. He sighed at that last thought, remembering how  _ obviously  _ in love the two of them were. He was happy for his friends,  _ so  _ happy, but… it was hard not to get… jealous.

That was the thought that lingered over him like a cloud as he disembarked from the train and headed back to his place in the city. It wasn’t a long trip—Jaune had chosen to live in a place where he’d have an easy time getting out of Vale and on to his mission—but it had given him too much time to hold on to those morose thoughts. He wondered if Ruby and Oscar might be open to him stopping by for dinner, or… or if that would just come off as pathetic.

With a sigh, he fumbled with his keys as he grumbled about the Valean winter—another reason why he might consider going off to Vacuo—and finally pushed the door open to… open to…

His apartment was as unfurnished as ever, with his chair, lamp, table, and bookcase sitting in an otherwise empty room. But it seemed he had  _ gained  _ furnishings, or at least… at least that would make a lot more sense than what he was seeing  _ right now. _

Casually draped over his chair, Ruby Rose sat, her long, shapely legs playfully cast askew over the armrests. Beside her was Oscar, leaning against the wall, just as casual as if there was nothing at all strange going on here.

And they were wearing  _ nothing. _

Worse than nothing. Ruby and Oscar had matching outfits—if they could be called outfits—that were little more than leggings and elbow-length gloves. Their bodies were on full display, Ruby’s full chest and Oscar’s dick hanging in the open air, totally exposed to his view. And a pair of bunny ears on both of them, with bow ties on chokers completing the effect.

It was the sort of thing that made Jaune assume  _ Blake  _ had to be involved, but before he could say anything, any words at all, he felt their eyes run over him, the playful, flirtatious looks on their faces making Jaune feel like he was in some enchanted glade, bespelled by forest sprites.

“Come on in, Jaune,” Ruby purred in a seductive whisper, “it’s  _ cold  _ outside...”

“We’re here to warm you up...” Oscar softly added, his voice having a faraway, dreamy tone.

He stumbled forward, vaguely remembering to shut the door behind him. Ruby hopped up from his chair as she and Oscar both moved forward, the husband and wife duo each wrapping themselves around an arm and guiding him to his seat.

Setting him down, Ruby gracefully moved to the back while Oscar took a seat on his legs. They’d obviously rehearsed this, and Jaune didn’t know what else to do but follow their cue, his eyes tracing Oscar’s figure—still a slender build, even though he was no longer the boy who’d first joined them in Mistral. Very… playful in his look. Jaune could feel the blood move  _ southwards  _ as he traced his legs up to his dick.

Oscar was the first to speak, a blush faint on his cheeks. “You know...” he said, slowly, “We—me and Ruby—we’ve… had a bit of a crush on you… since forever.”

“It’s true,” Ruby whispered into his ear, her hands reaching down to his shoulders as she began to massage him.

“And we were wondering if… you wouldn’t mind making both of our fantasies come true?” he asked, a hopeful, eager look in his eyes.

“You’ve  _ always  _ been so good to us before,” his wife added in that unbelievably seductive, smoky voice.

Jaune didn’t know what to say in response to this two pronged assault, merging seduction and innocence and desire. But he knew what he wanted. He nodded, still dazed by the almost wholly undressed pair that was caressing him.

With his nod, Oscar’s eyes  _ lit up  _ in a way that made Jaune almost disbelieve that he could  _ possibly  _ make someone, especially someone married to  _ Ruby,  _ that happy, but the eager squeeze he felt on his shoulders confirmed a simple truth. They both wanted this. And they both took charge, Ruby continuing to massage his shoulders as Oscar got up from his lap and… parted his legs.

Eyes widening in surprise, Jaune watched as a blushing Oscar undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and fished out his rapidly hardening cock with a  _ gasp. _

“It’s so...” he murmured, “Wow...”

But his amazement only delayed him a moment as he knelt down and ran his tongue slowly up the length of Jaune’s shaft. He kissed the tip, Jaune feeling his soft lips against his glans, Oscars fingers delicately holding his cock in place as it continued to expand, engorging from Oscar’s skilled touch. And that was only the beginning. More kisses, going from careful and delicate, to more and more daring.

Oscar’s mouth was wrapped around his cock as Jaune  _ moaned.  _ He’d… he’d had a few short flings in his time, but they never had anything like this. This was… was so  _ intimate,  _ the way Oscar seemed to marvel at the  _ length  _ of his cock, his eyes sparkling in adoration as he looked up at Jaune from between his legs. Fuck, his tongue was just…  _ licking  _ him as his lips reverently sucked, his warm, wet mouth so  _ inviting  _ to him.

“He’s quite talented,” Ruby, the teasing minx who’d evidently bloomed  _ quite a bit  _ from his socially awkward buddy back at Beacon, purred into his ear, “but the real reason he’s so good… is because he loves you, Jaune. Just like I do.”

Her fingers were massaging his shoulders so skilfully that it felt like he could feel all his tension  _ evaporate  _ into the air while her husband gave him such a long and loving blowjob that Jaune felt like he might just melt into a puddle.

Ruby kept going. “You have no idea how incredible you are… driving the both of us just  _ wild,”  _ she said, beginning to unbutton his shirt, “Now you have to take responsibility for being such a desirable man.”

Jaune wanted to protest, to deny that he was anything special, but as his dick was going further and further down Oscar’s throat, he was finding it harder and harder to make words, his fingers digging into the armrests of his chair.

But as Ruby finished opening up his shirt, Oscar released Jaune’s cock with a messy  _ pop.  _ His eyes were wide at the sight, getting up from his knees. “Gods, you’re so  _ muscular...”  _ Oscar sighed, running a finger up Jaune’s abs, leaving a trail of kisses across his pecs.

“You’re so handsome...” Ruby added, guiding him from his chair and to the floor. Oscar had Jaune’s pants off before he realized what was happening, and now Ruby was straddling him, grinding her pussy against Jaune’s dick and leaving him  _ gasping. _

“Ohhh,” she moaned, “Oh, you’re a  _ big  _ boy, aren’t you? Always,  _ uhn,  _ always knew you were...”

While it was difficult to let his eyes look at anything other than Ruby’s very ripe breasts now hanging in front of his face, Jaune’s eyes darted over to Oscar, to see how he was taking Jaune being…  _ intimate  _ with his wife. But as soon as he looked, he saw he hadn’t needed to. Oscar’s gaze was transfixed on the sight of the two of them together, his hand reaching down to his own penis, now  _ very  _ hard, as he stroked it to the sight of Jaune and Ruby together.

“C-can’t wait… any  _ longer,” _ she mumbled, then slid back, a quick jerk a half-inch backwards, but precisely where she needed to be to let Jaune’s cock impale itself with her.

Jaune saw Ruby’s eyes grow wide with delight as he pierced her, but she didn’t pause, shaking her hips up and down to get the amazing feeling of her tight canal milking his cock. Her outfit provided an incredible effect on top of everything else. Jaune could watch Ruby’s breasts bounce unencumbered as her long gloves and leggings, practically just  _ sheaths,  _ emphasized how graceful and slender her limbs were. The same with her husband, the both of them just seemed so  _ elegant  _ in contrast with his own, muscular frame.

Ruby bounced eagerly, throwing her head back and crying out, “Oh, fuck, Oscar, oh fuck,  _ Jaune,  _ oh fuck, he’s so good!”

“He’s amazing!” Oscar gleefully agreed.

_ “So  _ amazing!”

The both of them buffeted him with praise, Ruby crying out in joy from  _ his big, long dick,  _ Oscar gasping at how  _ cut  _ Jaune was, just a nonstop shower of positive reinforcement. Jaune, who had been living a solitary life since the end of their world tour, was unused to this kind of human contact, and he  _ drank _ it in. Soaked in it, allowed it to swallow him up, just like Ruby’s pussy was doing to his dick.

Ruby had both arms planted on Jaune’s pecs, the fabric of her gloved hands feeling so  _ decadent  _ on his skin as her fingers began to  _ curl.  _ Her hips jerked, her body twitched, Jaune could feel her nails start to  _ dig in,  _ the inevitable was coming as Ruby’s praise was suddenly interrupted by halting gasps as she shook and then-

She exploded.

With a cry of joy, Ruby  _ shrieked  _ in pleasure as she came, her orgasm crashing down with titanic force. She flopped forward, bonelessly, a mindlessly happy grin on her face as it planted itself on Jaune’s broad chest. Jaune took a moment to catch his breath, his eyes glancing to Oscar, who seemed to have reached his own climax from the sticky mess now on his hands.

Withdrawing his cock from Ruby’s pussy, Jaune noticed how  _ entranced  _ Oscar was at the sight of it. He gave the younger man a smile. “Well… you two seem to have enjoyed yourself… but I don’t think we’re done here, not at all, not yet.”

“You cock...” Oscar murmured, “Lubricated by my wife’s pussy…  _ ngh,  _ would-” he began panting, “Would you- just  _ fuck  _ me with that?”

Jaune blinked in surprise at the request. “Fuck,” he chuckled, “I don’t… I mean, I think you’ll want some  _ proper  _ lubrication.”

But Oscar just smiled back, his eyes twinkling. “I got my ass  _ ready  _ for you,” Oscar moaned, bending forward, raising his backside for Jaune’s appreciation, showing his tight, puckered starfish  _ glistening  _ in the light. “I’ve been… oh, I’ve been wanting this for a  _ long  _ time...”

“Fuck my husband, Jaune...” Ruby’s voice arose in a sinful whisper, “He wants it so bad… I want it so bad…  _ you  _ want it so bad...”

Jaune couldn’t possibly disagree.

With a groan that became a growl and then a  _ roar  _ of pure, lustful desire, Jaune seized Oscar and plunged his dick into Oscar’s ass. Oscar cried out, a faint murmur of surprise, as Jaune  _ pushed  _ into his tight hole, but soon it became a lustful moan as Jaune began thrusting away. This entire evening had been building up Jaune’s arousal to unbelievable heights, and his bucked and thrust into Oscar’s backdoor, he knew that this would be the perfect finale for what had been a truly insane night.

But all that insanity… 

It was because they  _ cared  _ for him.

Plowing Oscar’s ass might not be the usual way to thank someone for  _ being there,  _ but Oscar howled with pleasure as Jaune plunged as far into his bowels as he could, his balls slapping his cheeks with every forceful thrust. So Jaune felt he was okay with this. Ruby, still coming back from her post-orgasm daze, watched it all with a languid delight, the same rapt fascination in her eyes as Jaune had seen on her husband’s face when their positions were reversed.

He was just… just so  _ lucky  _ to have such wonderful, kind, loving, and  _ so fucking sexy  _ people in his life, and Jaune had to keep up his composure to keep from getting misty-eyed while in the midst of coitus. But still, to go from his awkward loneliness to  _ this? _

He was so fucking lucky.

But Oscar's ass was so tight, the friction around his dick so pleasant, that Jaune knew there was  _ another  _ bodily function that he  _ couldn’t  _ hold back. Not with Oscar crying out for him to finally give him what he’d been dreaming of since they were traveling the world together. With a deep, guttural  _ moan  _ that seemed to echo through his whole body, Jaune gripped Oscars hips  _ tight  _ as he came, spraying Oscar’s bowels with his seed.

It felt like he’d unleashed more than one kind of pressure with his orgasm. Years of lonely traveling and suppressed jealousy could finally come to the surface and  _ breathe.  _ He could finally admit that he  _ did  _ want a different life… because he had one right here.

As he withdrew from Oscar, Jaune practically flopped on the floor, only for Ruby and Oscar to both help him up and guide him to the bedroom. He felt a little silly for having done it on the floor, like he was still in his twenties, with a back that  _ wouldn’t  _ remember this, but lying down in his bed, now seeming far too small with Ruby on one side of him and Oscar on the other, he knew he couldn’t complain about a single thing.

“So...” Ruby began with a teasing smile, “Given any more thought to that teaching position?”

Jaune gave her a confused look, unsure if this whole thing had been… some kind of high pressure recruitment strategy? But then Oscar spoke up to clarify things. “I mean,” he began, softly, “If you had a reason to stay in town instead of travelling… I think you’d really like that. I would.”

With a satisfied sigh, Jaune pulled both of his partners closer to him. “I think I would,” he said, “I really think I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work!
> 
> Last time I wrote M/M content, it didn't really find an audience here, but I'm hoping this one works better in that regard.


	53. Too Much Of A Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader DeathByArkos requested, well, death by Arkos. And here's my take on that—though, not actual death, if anyone needs a heads up for that :)

She’d been patient. So very, very patient, the kind of patience that could have earned her a  _ sainthood,  _ but she’d spent it all on her dear,  _ beloved  _ partner. And finally, after so very, very long… Pyrrha could claim her reward.

Jaune.

Jaune Arc had been the  _ singular  _ focus of Pyrrha’s attention for the past  _ two years  _ at Beacon, more than her schooling, more than her career, even more than the  _ Vytal Tournament, _ and  _ finally  _ he’d realized that she had feelings for him. She had had to sit through his disastrous first year attempts to ask out Weiss. The painful months of his “no strings attached” relationship with  _ Blake  _ (for which she’d  _ never forgive  _ the treacherous cat skank), and how many times Velvet just “happened” to drop something right in front of him that she had to pick up without bending her knees.

But he’d figured it out. He’d  _ finally  _ figured it out, right before Pyrrha totally  _ snapped,  _ and now she had him. At long last, she had him!

And just in time for the long holiday weekend where Nora and Ren would be out of the dorms and they’d have the room alllllll to themselves. A  _ perfect  _ chance to make up for lost time...

Coming back from a meeting with Goodwitch Pyrrha had only half paid attention to, she opened the door to her dorm to see her blond beloved right there, working on some homework. But Pyrrha knew he’d have  _ plenty  _ of time to finish that later.

Wrapping her arms around his neck (Gods! Gods, it was  _ wonderful!)  _ she hugged him tightly. “What’s got you all studious?” she playfully whispered into her ear. Nuzzling her cheek close against his, she felt the slight  _ bristle  _ of his beard starting to come in and inhaled his scent, the slightly floral aroma of his shampoo. She felt the  _ warmth  _ of the blood flowing through his cheek and felt her knees grow weak as he laughed, a laugh so gentle and casual that it made it feel like all those mistaken years when they  _ weren’t  _ together simply hadn’t happened.

“I’ve got to prepare for my pre-mission assessment work,” he laughed, “There’s a lot of Valean Huntsmen regulations I’ve got to memorize!”

Pyrrha just squeezed him closer. “But you always do such a good job with that! You’re always telling us what we need to be prepared for before we’re out in the field.”

“Yeah,” he admitted, “But that’s the easy stuff, like telling Nora she’s not allowed to discharge a grenade launcher within town grounds without a Grimm incursion.”

“Convincing Nora of that is  _ not  _ easy, Jaune.”

“Well, it’s more like… look at this,” he cleared his throat and started to read, “A Huntsman team consisting of 4 members must display-”

“Jaune~” she playfully interrupted.

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure… are you  _ sure  _ you want to be studying when we’ve got the room  _ all to ourselves?” _

Laughing, he nuzzled back against her. “Well, I know we’re getting dinner together, but that’s not for a bit and I figured-”

“Jaune~ I was thinking there was something we could do  _ now~” _

She felt Jaune’s heartbeat speed up as he realized the implication she was breathily whispering into his ear. Mmmm, she loved being able to finally be open with him, to tease him, to pull his emotions along on a string. It was delicious, and it felt like a whole new Pyrrha was starting to come out now that she could actually achieve in reality what was previously just locked up inside her mind.

Yes, Pyrrha had been cultivating ideas for this for a very long time.

More than anything, Pyrrha was an uncontrollably sexual woman who had been repressed for far too long. Between her parents and her agent, she’d been continuously reminded that her reputation  _ must  _ be unimpeachable, and that meant maintaining a professional distance—and  _ certainly  _ not having a romantic entanglement—until it reached a point where boys and girls were just too intimidated to ask her out. Even Yang, who flirted with  _ everyone,  _ didn’t really throw herself at Pyrrha the way she did for others.

A repression that was made  _ worse  _ when the inescapably singular object of her affections seemed to look at everyone else before his eyes came to her. The awkward flirting with Weiss that turned into a nerve-wracking friendship, a long observation of what Ruby’s  _ intentions  _ might be, not to mention the  _ cat bitch... _

But now she had him. As a boyfriend. As  _ her  _ boyfriend. And Pyrrha was far too hungry, had gone  _ far too long  _ without tasting the succulent fruit of sexual intercourse, to let this wait until “after dinner.”

“I, uh,” Jaune stammered, “I thought we were… taking things slow? I mean, we haven’t t-told anyone...”

“We’re not telling anyone now, are we?” Pyrrha asked, leaving a trail of wet kisses along his neck. He shivered with every kiss, his every hair on his nape standing on end as her hands started to drift lower, fingers running down his broad, muscular chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt and  _ knowing  _ she had the physical strength to  _ rip it right off. _

“Oh, Pyrrha,” he moaned, “I- I- ”

“I want you, Jaune,” she whispered, her words so hot the boy  _ whimpered,  _ “I’ve wanted you for so long and I’m not going to stop until I. Have. You.”

He leaned back in his chair as Pyrrha’s fingers began to bunch up his shirt. “Yeeeessssssss,” he exhaled, “Oh, ye-OH!”

He yelped in surprise as Pyrrha’s hands proceeded to rip his shirt open. Pyrrha wasn’t as strong as some of the brawlers they knew, but it was easy to forget that she was a top-tier combatant who could easily shred a cheap tee. And as her hands undressed her handsome Huntsman, her kisses switched from tantalizing pecks to aggressively  _ devouring  _ his neck. She left a trail of hickeys as she sucked and grazed on the skin she’d wanted for so long.

“I,  _ mwah,  _ I’m gonna,  _ mssk,  _ give you,  _ fwah,  _ the fucking,  _ mwha,  _ best night of your,  _ mwah,  _ LIFE!”

Jaune laughed and now that he was out of the shock of her sudden assault, craned his head to the left and caught Pyrrha in a kiss that nearly  _ dropped  _ her to the floor. Yes, they’d kissed when they admitted they had feelings for each other. They’d kissed each other, in secret, every day since. They were all incredible, and Pyrrha loved the feeling of her tongue invading his mouth and mapping every inch that was inside, counting his teeth and seeing if she could perform a tonsillectomy with her tongue. But this, this was something utterly different.

She was used to being the aggressor on account of the fact that she needed Jaune more than she needed air to breathe, but she had been open about her desires toward him, her  _ need  _ to take their relationship to the next level, and he’d answered that with a  _ yes. _

And what a yes! Pyrrha melted into his kiss, all her wild, desperate hunger turned into helpless, kittenish mewls as Jaune’s lips seemed to drain all her energy. It was such a  _ chaste  _ kiss, so tender and simple in comparison to her naked aggression, but she was utterly undone by it. Because it was so  _ Jaune  _ and because it was such a confirmation that he wanted her  _ just as much as she wanted him! _

As his lips parted from hers, Pyrrha was left in a  _ daze,  _ no longer able to speak or even think thoughts through. Too many years of backed up  _ feelings  _ were now coming through, too many for  _ anyone  _ to manage. Jaune blushed, bashful about the effect his affection always had on her, but she could still see the quiet confidence and pride in himself winking in his eyes… his  _ beautiful  _ blue eyes that seemed to draw her in, almost hypnotic in their perfect cerulean openness, like the ocean...

“So...” he said, with a hint of trembling nervousness, “do we, uh, do we wanna… make out on the bed a little?”

Pyrrha’s only response was a desperate and needy  _ moan. _

Getting up from his seat, Jaune held the suddenly boneless Champion in his strong arms. Pyrrha knew these muscles intimately—she’d trained up each and every one of them—but the thought that she’d get a chance to learn them in a whole new, running-her-tongue-over-them way made her legs  _ actually  _ give out, collapsing entirely like a puppet with her strings cut into his grasp.

Jaune guided her over to her bed and lay her down in it. He treated her like a  _ princess,  _ not like some brutish Champion, and she didn’t know if it was possible to grow more obsessed with him, right now, lying in the same bed where she fantasized, night after night, of him doing  _ just this…  _ it was making Pyrrha think some very intense thoughts.

He kissed her on the forehead first, making her eyes roll, then, after a cute stopover on her nose, he kissed her again on the lips.

But whether it was because Pyrrha had gotten time to gather her bearings or because she no longer had to devote brainpower to staying on two legs or just because she was already on the bed… this time, she wasn’t unmade by the kiss. And she met his kiss with her own, their lips beginning chastely, then her tongue began to probe against him, then she  _ pushed  _ herself in, and Jaune welcomed her intrusion. Indeed, he  _ pushed back,  _ their tongues wrestling as they both play-fought for dominance.

She didn’t miss how Jaune’s hands, first wrapped around her, started to stray downwards. Pyrrha moved to both encourage it and assert her own dominance by gripping his jeans, feeling the rough fabric and stitches beneath her fingers as she gave his butt a generous squeeze. Jaune was surprised by her aggression, but, as she had hoped, reciprocated with his own hands trending down to her ass. Kneading her soft flesh through her skirt, Pyrrha could feel how they were both pulling each other closer, letting them grind against each other, and she could  _ tell  _ that Jaune was getting ready, just as she was, for taking things to the next step.

She broke the kiss with a murmur, gazing into her partner, her leader, her  _ beloved’s  _ eyes as a playful smile broke out across her face and she began unbuttoning her shirt.

“Pyr...” he sighed. Gods, she loved the sound of her name in his voice. “We don’t have to-”

“We don’t… but I  _ want  _ to.”

He smiled, and Pyrrha traced her eyes downward to his exposed chest. She’d made sure her training was for ability, not vanity, but she was impressed with how good Jaune looked now, still with a hint of that irrepressible boyishness but now cut and toned. She couldn’t wait to rub her naked body all over that…

But Jaune, once again, put Pyrrha on the back foot. As she shucked her shirt and  _ jutted  _ her chest out, rather than blush and stammer (though she  _ loved  _ the way his eyes drank in the sight of her bra-clad tits), he instead reached a hand down and unbuckled his belt. 

Excitement forced Pyrrha’s hand—her Semblance unhooked her bra as she gleefully undid it as Jaune pulled down his pants and now… now they were at a new level in their relationship. Jaune’s eyes  _ feasted  _ upon her toplessness, but as much as Pyrrha had dreamt of showing him this sight, she couldn’t help but be annoyed that his  _ boxers  _ were standing in the way of what she wanted. She didn’t like that  _ Jaune  _ was the tease, not one bit, so while he was distracted by her breasts, she reached down, deftly hooked her fingers around his boxers’ elastic band, and  _ yanked  _ down...

Oh,  _ my. _

Her eyes drank in the sight of Jaune’s sword. What a magnificent and storied weapon, the true  _ Crocea Mors  _ that he kept concealed from her. It was the first penis Pyrrha had ever seen with her naked eyes and it was a good one to start with. She could even convince herself that she was the first  _ woman  _ to behold it in its glory, since treacherous cheating skanks like  _ Blake _ who could never appreciate Jaune and love him like he deserved didn’t count. Yes, she would be Jaune’s first, just as he was her first. Just as it had always been meant to be.

But the lovely cock she was beholding now still had her vision quite entranced. It was long and meaty, a bulbous head proudly jutting forth and thick veins along the side. Yes,  _ this _ was a penis. This was what she would surrender her virginity to!

Jaune chuckled. “Well, we can… take it a bit slower than that, cause it’s your first time. Here,” he said as he reached down to her skirt, “Let me help you get ready… make this time  _ really  _ special.”

Their positions were reversed, as here, Jaune was the master and Pyrrha was the student. So she submitted to his guidance as he freed her from her skirt, revealing that, of course, Pyrrha wasn’t wearing any panties beneath. Clad now in only her stockings, Pyrrha spread her legs, inviting Jaune to behold her treasure just as she had gazed upon his.

Blushing, Jaune quietly added, “Well, we’re not going to have to work to get you wet...” and Pyrrha smirked. No, she was ready for this. Ready for-  _ Oh my! _

Jaune’s finger began to stroke Pyrrha’s slit, a gentle, feather touch, but it seemed to tease out her excitement, making her realize she was well off her expectations! Yes, she’d touched herself before while thinking about Jaune, but this was the real Jaune! Touching her! There! A-and he was quite good at it! Oh, he found her clit in moments and she  _ writhed  _ beneath his touch. He hadn’t- hadn’t even  _ penetrated  _ her yet and she was already caught in a frenzied whirl of desire and lust a-aaaaaaAND HE ENTERED HER!

Gods above and gods above! She- she hadn’t- Oh  _ gods!  _ Gods gods gods, he was good, so good, so veryvery good! She needed him. Needed more. Him. Now. More.  _ Need! _

As he slipped his finger out of her, Pyrrha would have protested, but her mind knew that it was only going away to be replaced by something  _ more.  _ But they both froze for a moment, the both of them transfixed in each others’ eyes. They were both breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through their veins, realizing the step they were about to cross together. It felt like the moment stretched on to eternity, so lost as they were in each other’s eyes and the incredible weightiness of the threshold they were about to cross.

“I’ve got a condom,” Jaune suddenly panted, breaking the silence and bringing Pyrrha to dismay. Yes, she knew it was… the sensible thing to do, but Pyrrha wanted him to take her  _ raw,  _ with no barriers between them. He snatched up the little package from a box under his bed—though, seeing the box had already been opened brought an ugly and unbidden thought to Pyrrha’s mind about that thieving  _ cat— _ and ripped it open, producing the latex ring that he expertly rolled down the length of his shaft.

Seeing it proud and erect, ready to penetrate her, it made Pyrrha’s mouth  _ water.  _ And the thoughts of  _ that other woman  _ made her feel very possessive towards it. Made her feel a  _ lot  _ of things.

But Jaune just gave her one of his warm, beautiful smiles, so pure and precious, as he placed his hands on her naked body and said, “Alright, I… since this is your first time, let’s take this nice and slow, and-”

“No,” she said with a wild, crazed smile. He’d lit a fire within her, and now the  _ true  _ Pyrrha had been released. The shackles of all her old self had been done away with 

“Oh! Well, if you- whoa!”

He was interrupted as Pyrrha  _ pounced.  _ Like a lioness, she  _ slammed  _ him flat on the bed and then hovered over him for only the briefest  _ moment  _ before slamming her hips down, letting him spear her in a siiiIIIIIINGLE ACTION OH GODS OH GODS OHHHHHH GAAAAAAAAWDS!

Pyrrha  _ screamed  _ as he pierced her, the unexpected, delicious pain of him slaying her in a single stroke, annihilating her virginity and obliterating everything that had come before! It was a scream of primal awakening, the end of an old era and the birth of the new. She was destruction and creation all at once, a goddess of maternity and death as her being was split into perfect division by the stroke of Jaune’s lance. Yes, this was living! Yes, she was alive!

Throwing her head back with a howl of victory and hunger and desire, Pyrrha began to roll her hips up and down, feeling the  _ friction  _ inside her as she rejoiced in the sensation of his cock against the inner texture of her vagina. Yes, she’d pleasured herself, explored her body with her fingers, but that was  _ nothing  _ compared to the sensation boiling within her now.

“W-we can take it slow, Pyr, you don’t-”

_ “No!”  _ she cut him off, her voice full of manic desire, “I want- I want it all! I want it all!”

With a slight  _ twist  _ of her hips, her lover moaned, his face scrunched up in pleasure. A look Pyrrha could gaze upon forever.

“Ugh, o-okay, yeah, oh fuck, yeah, yeah, yeah!” he babbled as Pyrrha went back to aggressively rocking on him, milking his dick. 

She adored the feeling of him inside her, the perfect intimacy it created for them. Yes, his weapon was wrapped in latex, but by the  _ gods,  _ Pyrrha didn’t care if he knocked her up. He would. He would knock her up. This weekend. She’d carry his baby and he would be hers forever and everything would be perfect!

And she’d get to feel  _ it,  _ directly upon her, with no barrier between them. They would become one, forever!

She rode him fiercely, not only with her hips  _ slamming  _ up and down, the meaty  _ smack  _ of her ass against his hips as she pounded him, but also her pussy tightly gripping its glorious, long-awaited cock!

“Yes, yes, yes!” she cried out, “Oh Jaune, oh,  _ Jaune!” _

“Ha, oh- oh,  _ gods!”  _ he cried back, “Oh fuck, oh gods!”

Her fingernails were digging into his chest, leaving bright red marks behind them. Jaune  _ winced  _ as she broke skin, and she knew that the sweat glistening on his chest surely made it sting, but  _ neither  _ of them were about to stop! And besides, he had aura.

Jaune looped his arms around her neck and pulled her down for another kiss, the two of them letting their tongues wrestle as Jaune’s cock seemed determined to split Pyrrha in half. Pyrrha thrilled to feel her breasts squash against her lover’s chest, the sweat making them slippery as her nipples rubbed against him, the  _ schlup, schlup, schlup  _ of his dick pistoning in her pussy sending sparks of pleasure from her clit as her nipples sent bolts of joy in time as they ground against him.

Breaking the kiss to come up for air, Pyrrha had only had time to briefly inhale as Jaune caught a nipple in his mouth, making her moan with uncontrollable passion. Oh, gods! This was so much better than her imagination, and Pyrrha  _ knew  _ that she and Jaune would practice every conceivable position this weekend. Between now and when their roommates got back, she would memorize every bump, every ridge, every vein on his wonderful cock and how it fit into her pussy, her mouth, between her breasts, in every spot she could find a way to place it!

Jaune switched from her right breast to her left, the sudden rush of cool air on her now-exposed nipple made her feel so incredibly sensitive as sweat dripped down her brow. She was used to moments of physical exertion, but sex with Jaune went well past anything she’d ever done before. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, her breathing was becoming ragged, every nerve was firing and every muscle was getting a workout as she writhed atop him, feeling like some great, uncontrollable bonfire had been released from inside her, and she needed to  _ release it  _ before it burned her all up!

The fuse had reached its end. Her lust had reached a full boil. And with a force she scarcely understood, she felt her body  _ release,  _ all her years of longing and loneliness exhaled in a great and powerful  _ scream,  _ a scream loud enough to be heard across Beacon, a scream pronouncing her long awaited victory!

Crumpling forward, she  _ collapsed  _ atop Jaune, unable to speak or move or do anything but pant and whimper, her voice making inarticulable noises, approximations of words as he  _ didn’t stop!  _ He kept going, kept  _ using  _ her, making her poor pussy go wild as he continued the rhythm of his thrusts.

It was glorious. Glorious and impossible, her mind  _ breaking  _ under the strain of so much pleasure so that Pyrrha wasn’t sure if she was still on top of him or just  _ floating  _ on a cloud of pure satisfaction. But then she was brought back to something like reality as Jaune gasped out, “Oh,  _ gods,  _ yes!” his hips buckled, and then he, too, reached a climax that… that Pyrrha longed to feel  _ flood  _ her womb and fill her with life, but alas, she was denied it.

After a moment, she either rolled off Jaune or was rolled off Jaune, Pyrrha wasn’t quite sure. He removed the condom, and Pyrrha had a momentary pout that such lovely, wonderful sperm was being wasted like that, but it was hard to have negative feelings while she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. He was the perfect man, wasn’t he?

“You want me to,  _ ha,  _ get you a drink of water?”

The perfect man.

As he fetched water for her, Pyrrha took a moment to regain her bearings. She had been well-fucked, a word that  _ echoed  _ in her mind, and she wished their room had a mirror she could look into, to see how disheveled and unmade she was. Her hair clung in long strands, glued together with sweat, and her skin felt so hot that she was certain she must be blushing a furious red. Her thighs were wet with something other than sweat, and she only wished she could be feeling her lover’s thick, sticky cum sliding out of her…

That thought made Pyrrha lick her lips and rub her thighs together. Yes, that would be wonderful, wouldn’t it? Yes, she might have only just had her first  _ real  _ orgasm, but… she could do another, couldn’t she? And Jaune… between his aura reserves and his Semblance, he could give her another round. He  _ would  _ give her another round, she thought, cupping her sweat-slicked boobs and knowing that Jaune would  _ surely  _ love to go for another round with the Goddess of Victory.

Maybe this time, he would be on top, or he’d take her from behind, fucking her like a bitch in heat… which, feeling the air on her overheated skin, she most certainly  _ was.  _ There were a hundred combinations possible, and Pyrrha was going to try them  _ all.  _ This weekend. Today. Right now. She had so much to do and she wasn’t going to  _ wait  _ to do it!

She would make him forget all about that cat-bitch.

Jaune returned with a glass of water, which Pyrrha swiftly and gratefully downed. The cool water slid down her throat, rejuvenating her as she lowered the glass. Yes, that was all she needed, really. Looking to Jaune with a smoky expression, she spread her legs and began to tease her pussy with her fingers, her meaning obvious.

“A-again?” Jaune asked, surprised.

“I’m still  _ horny,”  _ she whined, spreading her pussy between her fingers, showing it off to Jaune. “And I  _ know  _ you’ve got the stamina to give me another round!”

Jaune  _ groaned,  _ but Pyrrha could see his little soldier  _ twitch,  _ ready for duty. Oh,  _ yes,  _ she’d picked well. She’d seen the potential in Jaune all the way back in the Emerald Forest, and now she was experiencing it firsthand. They’d keep at it, orgasm after blissful orgasm, until  _ one  _ of them gave way. Though, in their current state… Pyrrha really wasn’t sure which of them to expect!

* * *

“Ren!” Nora yelled, “You’ve gotta hurry it up!”

But Ren just smiled in response. “Easy Nora,” he counseled his excitable partner, “It’s not like Pyrrha and Jaune are going to up and disappear if we don’t show up in the next minute.”

Nora suddenly froze, then spun around in horror. “I wasn’t even thinking that! Now I  _ know  _ we have to hurry it up!” and she took off like a shot down the hall.

Chuckling, Ren trudged down the way, carrying their bags. He wondered how long it would take Nora to realize-

“REEEEEEEEN!” he heard her holler, “YOU HAVE THE ROOM KEY!”

Yes, that. Picking up the pace, he jogged to his impatient teammate. After a long holiday weekend working with a refugee support group in Northern Vale, Ren was both quite tired and happy to be home. It had been a good visit, and he loved seeing the look on little kids faces as they got to meet two actual Huntsmen, looking just like he must have when he and Nora were in the same program when they were younger. But it had been a long weekend, and he needed to get a chance to  _ rest. _

Staggering up to the door, he fiddled in his pocket for their keycards (Ren held on to both of theirs because 1) they were always together and 2) Nora had a tendency to lose things or use them as improvised missile weapons) as Nora bounced from one foot to another in impatience.

“Reeeeen,” she whined, “I haven’t seen Pyrrha or Jaune-Jaune in  _ years,  _ what if they don’t remember me!”

“It’s been five days.”

“Ren!  _ I  _ forget things if I don’t see them in five days! Ohhhhh, what if we  _ missed something!  _ Something big!”

Pulling the card out of his pocket, he gave Nora a raised eyebrow. “Like what?”

“What if they finally hooked up?”

Ren struggled to stifle his laugh, instead coming out as an undignified snort, but really, what else could he respond with? Ren held Jaune and Pyrrha in  _ incredibly  _ high esteem: they were not only the two closest people to him in the world outside of Nora, something that Ren valued  _ so very deeply,  _ but they were also genuinely two people he very much liked. But… but there was no way, if there entire time at Beacon had been any indication, that those two would  _ ever  _ get together. Ren had seen so many times where it looked like they would  _ finally  _ stop talking past each other only to be, inevitably, disappointed. Pyrrha was too timid. Jaune was too dense. It was their curse.

Besides, Ren was pretty sure Jaune was dating Velvet, or, at least, had a thing for Faunus gir-

Ren’s entire thought process halted as Nora  _ burst  _ through the door and the two of them beheld their dorm room… or more specifically, their roommates in this dorm room, and...

Pyrrha was on top of Jaune, both of them completely naked, and both of them looking  _ beyond  _ exhausted. Pyrrha, though, was still going, exhaustedly humping up and down Jaune’s… well, Ren wasn’t sexually attracted to men, but he could still admire that it was an impressively thick cock he was packing. Good for him. The rest of Jaune, however, was really starting to look a little… desiccated.

Nora, of course, didn’t see  _ any  _ problem with what they were stumbling into, so she merely  _ whooped  _ in pure delight. “FINALLY!” she cried, “Oh, Pyrrha, Jaune-Jaune, I’m  _ so  _ happy for you!”

Pyrrha, sweat streaming down her face, turned in dull confusion as she slowly began to realize that someone had now walked in on their lovemaking. She didn’t even try to hide her nakedness, which, Ren had to admit, he was struggling to object to.

Jaune, or, at least, Jaune’s desiccated body, just mumbled something incoherent.

Not that Nora noticed in the slightest. “I’m so  _ thrilled  _ for you two!” she cried as she pulled the blank-faced Pyrrha into a hug.

From the look of things, they had started having sex after he and Nora left, and they hadn’t stopped for even a moment. Ren had to respect that, even though he knew they both needed fluids and rest  _ stat. _

He quickly hurried to get some soup and smoothies going, whatever he could to replenish their electrolytes and get fluids back in their systems. But before he left, Ren took one last look at Jaune’s drained, harried body as he  _ groaned,  _ and he had to snap a quick salute to his fallen brother. But still…  _ what a way to go! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work!


	54. Revenge

“Yang! She’s getting away.”

Yang swore, punching her fist into her palm. She  _ knew  _ that the little bitch wasn’t going to stick around once things started turning against her, but between Roman’s enforcers and the White Fang, they were giving her the perfect block against her pursuit.

But Ruby was quick to give the order Yang so  _ desperately  _ wanted to hear. “Yang. Go after her, we’ll clean up here!”

Yang grinned. Yep, her team had this in hand—her and Neo, though,  _ that  _ was personal. “Jaune!” she barked, “With me!”

Vomit Boy didn’t have to be told twice as the two of them tore off to what Yang had prepared for  _ just  _ such a circumstance. Bumblebee, all primed for a  _ chase. _ With (a very nervous) Jaune clinging to her back, she roared off in pursuit, refusing to let Neo out of her sight or fall for any of her duplications. Turned out that Jaune had an  _ excellent  _ eye for aura manipulations, though he had less of a stomach for high speed pursuit.

But she’d give Vomit Boy some credit to his name. They were able to stay on her tail, following that  _ infuriating _ pink-and-brown head of hair to a dockside warehouse where Yang  _ crashed  _ through the front doors and dismounted Bumblebee with a leap, in fast pursuit of Neo while Vomit Boy did what he could to avoid a repeat of his nickname.

Neo, though, had an ambush prepared, just as expected. She leapt into Yang’s charge with a flurry of blows, her parasol wildly slashing against Yang’s defenses.. But all it did was charge Yang’s Semblance, until Neo played her trump card: the hits were just a distraction. With a  _ snap,  _ Neo triggered a trap that  _ collapsed  _ the racks of boxes being stored in the warehouse, bashing Yang backwards as Neo prepared to make her escape.

But what Neo _didn’t_ know was that Yang had Jaune here for a _reason._

He’d caught up just in time to touch her arm and she  _ felt  _ the glow inside her. It was an incredible sensation, his Semblance, something unlike anything Yang had ever felt before in her life. Not only did the pain of the blows go away, her body felt  _ invincible  _ as she practically  _ pulsed  _ with aura. She felt like she could leap into the air and start  _ flying,  _ any number of impossible things felt easily doable, and kicking this multicolored bitch’s ass? Oh,  _ yeah,  _ Yang was ready for it!

It also kind of made her kind of horny, not that Yang’d ever admit to it.

But with the incredible, raw  _ power  _ coursing inside of her overcharged Semblance, Yang shot forward as Neo attempted another series of wicked slashes… which only made her  _ madder.  _ And with Jaune’s help, as she got  _ madder... _

She was a blonde Juggernaut, smashing right through the warehouse debris and closing the distance. Neo was caught  _ completely  _ off guard, how she seemed so impervious to her blows, how she could move so fast, and how much it  _ hurt  _ as Ember Celica met the aggravating little bitch’s jaw. The punch took her off her feet as she  _ flew  _ backwards, hitting the wall with a meaty  _ thump.  _ No illusions, no Semblance trickery, nothing but her ass  _ finally  _ getting rightfully kicked.

Yang crossed her arms smugly as the dizzy thief struggled to get back on her feet. But Jaune was already there, grabbing her arms and holding her in place. And she’d give him some credit: Jaune was stronger than he looked. She wasn’t going anywhere. To secure it, he quickly snapped a pair of handcuffs on her, either a sign of Jaune’s usual “Be Prepared” ethos or a glance at his kinkier side, if she felt like teasing him.

Ah, but how could she be teasing Jaune when she’d _won?_ She’d been chasing this bitch all over town, and every time, Neo either got the better of her or she _ran off_ before she had a chance to seal the deal! It was so- so- so… _so fucking frustrating!_ Yang was _not_ an even tempered woman, and feeling Jaune’s donated aura coursing inside her, she didn’t particularly feel _inclined_ to hold back!

“Alright,” Jaune said, pulling out his scroll, “I’ll contact Ruby to confirm that things are secure on their end, and then I’ll notify the police to send someone to-”

“No,” she shook her head, “Turning her into the police, it’s… it’s not  _ enough,  _ Jaune! She  _ humiliated  _ us, so,” and she turned towards her diminutive foe, “she needs know what it’s  _ like  _ to be humiliated.”

Jaune cocked an uncertain eye at her. “I think that’s a bit far,” he said, “She’s a criminal, and that means-”

“NO!” she thundered, and Jaune almost toppled backwards. Neo  _ cringed  _ in fear, and Yang thrilled to see it. “You don’t  _ get  _ it. She put me through  _ too much shit _ for me to just walk off after one punch!”

Impressively, Jaune wasn’t cowed by her anger. Well, she’d think it was impressive when she wasn’t so fucking angry, but he folded his arms across his chest. “Yang, I’m not gonna let you hurt a subdued-”

“Jaune!” she barked, cutting his objection off, “Spank the little bitch.”

Jaune’s eyes went wide. “Wh-  _ what?  _ Yang, you can’t be serious! That’s- that’s  _ ludicrous!” _

“Do it,” she growled.

Jaune knew when not to question Yang when she was this mad. Not when the  _ flames  _ were rising. Soon, the little bitch would learn that lesson,  _ too.  _ Hesitantly, he picked her up—shit, even for her it was a surprise to remember how  _ strong  _ Jaune was—and placed her over his knee as he gingerly lifted her skirt up. He was being too  _ gentle,  _ in Yang’s opinion, so she seized Neo’s striped cotton panties and  _ yanked them  _ down, exposing the creamy globes of her ass to them.

Jaune raised up his hand… and gave her a quick  _ slap,  _ only barely enough to make her cheeks jiggle. Like, hardly any  _ noise  _ in it, just a limp and unimpressive showing all around.

Yang gave him an unimpressed look. Jaune blushed. “I mean,” he said, “we’ve made our point, she’s our prisoner, it’s not like-”

“HARDER!” she barked.

Raising his hand back up, Jaune brought it down  _ hard  _ on Neo’s fat rump. The  _ SMACK  _ of his hand and the red print it left behind  _ electrified  _ Yang as she saw her rival humiliated and punished. 

“AGAIN!”

_ SMACK! _

It was music to her ears. The sound of Jaune’s hand  _ cracking  _ against her flesh, the sight of her body  _ jiggling  _ from the blow, it sent the flames inside Yang  _ soaring  _ as she soaked in her victory. Yang circled to see the look on the arrogant bitch’s face as-

No. No, no, no, this was  _ all wrong!  _ This was her humiliation! Neo wasn’t- wasn’t supposed to be  _ enjoying  _ this! She was literally  _ drooling, _ her smile obvious, as Jaune brought another mighty  _ SMACK  _ down upon her making her  _ gasp.  _ She was getting off on this! Yang gave a savage  _ growl  _ that made Jaune stop and Neo pout. Wrong move.

“Alright, you little bitch,” Yang snarled, “So you like getting spanked, huh? Well, I’ve got something to  _ really  _ teach you who kicked your ass!”

For once, she wished she had a combat skirt like Weiss’s as Yang dropped her pants and exposed her pussy to the thief’s heterochromatic gaze. Jaune was about to open his mouth as she grabbed Neo’s hair and shoved her haughty face into its proper place, but she cut him off.

“Keep spanking her, Jaune! We gotta teach her a  _ lesson  _ about messing with us!”

Jaune’s eyes were wide, but he complied, and soon, his rhythmic spankings provided the perfect percussion for the vocals Yang was giving from Neo’s oral service. Gods, she was good! Fuck, she hadn’t let her tongue get lazy just because she didn’t-  _ oh!-  _ d-didn’t talk!

Not that Yang was going to give her any credit. “Yeah, that’s what you get!” she cried, “Lick my pussy, eat me out! By the time we’re done with you, you’re gonna  _ wish  _ we took you to the police!”

Neo sucked her clit and tongued her pussy, and did everything she could to get Yang off as she ate her out with a fantastic zeal. It was incredible, ever  _ slap  _ of Jaune’s hand driving Neo’s tongue deeper in, and the best part of it all was grinding the bitch’s face into her pussy, reminding her who was- who was…

Fuck! She was  _ enjoying  _ this! That slut! That little-  _ slut!  _ How  _ dare  _ she enjoy her punishment!

Yang  _ yanked  _ Neo’s head up, the girl  _ pouting  _ to be taken away from her debasement as Yang pulled her up to her feet. She’d teach her- teach her a lesson she wouldn’t forget about who was- who was winning!

“JAUNE!” she yelled, a wild  _ heat  _ in her eyes as she  _ tore  _ Neo’s shirt open, “Tell me what you think of these  _ pancakes!” _

“Yang, I-”

“Grope them, Jaune!” she barked, “This nasty little slut’s been getting off on your touch all night, you might as well get  _ something  _ for it!”

Jaune hesitantly reached up, palming her unimpressive handfuls and beginning to massage her chest. Fuck, he- he seemed to be quite… quite good at it, from the look on Neo’s face. Did he- did Jaune  _ like  _ Neo’s tits? That couldn’t be possible, what kind of boy  _ liked  _ a girl with no-

But then Yang remembered Jaune’s infatuation with the Weiss Sheet. And she realized this attempt to humiliate and demean her rival had only ended with Neo gazing upon Jaune with rapturous adoration as he  _ paid attention to her!  _ She- she had to fix this! Jaune just didn’t  _ know  _ better, but Yang could teach him!

She flipped around the little slut, so that both Neo and Jaune were looking at  _ her. _ Just as it  _ should _ be. Then, in a fluid motion, Yang pulled her own shirt open, ripping her bra apart in her haste as she showed off her  _ much  _ more impressive set of sweater puppies to Neo and Jaune. Jaune’s eyes went wide in surprise, but he didn’t look away. He stared, slack jawed, as he drank in the sight of Beacon’s best bust. She smirked as she grabbed at them, tugging a nipple with her right hand as she cupped and squeezed with her left:  _ Neo  _ hadn’t gotten Jaune’s attention like Yang had now.

“Yeah,” she panted at her rival, “You see these? These are  _ tits,  _ real tits, the kind that make boys like Jaune happier than your little drips every could!” Her words, coupled with aggressively fondling herself, was just making her feel so  _ hot.  _ Her pussy was wet, her face flushed with need, and- and- and that  _ bitch  _ was still the one getting all Jaune’s attention!

With a growl, she closed in on the drooling slut that was enjoying Jaune’s touch, as though she even  _ remotely  _ measured up enough to deserve it!

“Yang, I think-”

“Not  _ now,  _ Jaune! Keep groping her!” she hissed, rubbing her tits against Neo’s face, enveloping her in her cleavage, teaching her a  _ lesson  _ about who was in charge here! “Yeah, kiss my titties,” she groaned, “Ugh, yeah, you love my fucking tits, don’t you? You horny little bitch, not so tough now that we’ve started… started...”

An evil, wicked idea swirled in Yang’s mind. A dirty, perverse idea, a dangerous idea. But an idea for something that would prove, for once and for all, that Neo was just a stupid little skank who didn’t fucking hold a candle to Yang!

“Jaune!” she barked, then her eyes narrowed.  _ “Fuck her.” _

His eyes went wide, words utterly failed him as he gawked in disbelief. But Yang knew, Yang  _ knew,  _ that she had found the way to finally and totally best Neo and  _ ensure  _ that everyone knew that  _ she  _ was the winner here!

“Once she’s,  _ ungh,  _ once you’ve  _ fucked  _ her,” Yang said, a maniacal giggle entering her voice, “She’s gonna learn that she  _ lost  _ tonight, that I am  _ better  _ than her!”

“That- that doesn’t make any  _ sense?” _

“Oh?” she asked, her eyes blazing red for sure, but this time, with a wild, domineering  _ joy!  _ “Because after you’ve fucked Ms. No-Tits,” she grinned, wide and toothy,  _ “I’m  _ going to fuck you, and that little bitch’ll learn who’s the  _ real  _ woman!”

Jaune opened his mouth, but wisely shut it as Yang began shredding every scrap of clothing from Neo and her own body. They- they had to be  _ compared,  _ and once Jaune showed this thieving cunt that he enjoyed Yang so much more than he enjoyed her itty-bitties, Neo would  _ have  _ to accept that she was being humiliated!

Yang  _ snapped  _ the handcuffs off Neo’s wrists. She didn’t want her to be able to pretend there was any  _ unfair interference  _ in their contest. While she was doing that, Jaune was releasing his own restraints, finally revealing his dick to them both and Yang was pleased to note that he was standing fully erect. Surely the product of her own nakedness and promise to fuck, and nothing from a girl who had to rely on her little-miss-innocent act.

With silent glee, Neo sprang forward and leapt into Jaune’s arms, acrobatically  _ plunging  _ onto Jaune’s cock almost as soon as it was presented, rudely denying Yang her opportunity to admire it, but Yang would allow a little misbehavior. It was exciting, so exciting, to watch Neo get her just desserts. After so many failures, Yang had  _ finally  _ foiled her plans, and now she was facing the long, hard  _ cock _ of the law, courtesy of Jaune’s meaty shaft. He bounced his helpless prisoner on it, Neo  _ clearly  _ learning her lesson about who was in charge as she  _ thrashed  _ in dismay as she finally faced her comeuppance.

There were two fingers in Yang’s slit before she even realized what was going on, her left hand pinching her nipple as she watched Jaune screw Neo standing up. And it was Yang’s right to do so—after  _ everything  _ this slut put her through, Yang had every right to  _ enjoy  _ watching her writhe as they turned the tables on her. No escape plan now, no bullshit Semblance to help her escape! No, Neo was facing  _ justice,  _ and Yang couldn’t imagine anything hotter!

Jaune gripped her butt, still showing the red prints of his furious spanking, bouncing Neo up and down on his pole. She couldn’t cry out, but if she could, Yang knew  _ exactly _ what she’d be saying:  _ “Oh no, Mr. Arc! I was so stupid to think I could fight you and Ms. Xiao Long! The two of you are just so much stronger and sexier than a pathetic slut like me! I barely even have tits and I thought I could make Ms. Xiao Long feel inferior! I deserve to be punished like the whore I am!” _

And just as the Neo in her mind was fully denouncing how stupid she was, Yang was given the magnificent sight of her face scrunching up, a look of rapturous amazement coming to her face as she opened her mouth in a silent  _ scream!  _ She came, and came, and  _ came,  _ as Yang slammed her fingers deep into her own pussy, delighted by how  _ amazing  _ it was to finally win!

Well… she hadn’t won  _ yet. _

Now that that unpleasantness was out of the way… Yang spread her legs and exposed her very wet pussy with two fingers. “Jaune...” she said with a lusty trill, “Now’s your chance to sample a  _ real  _ woman...”

He gently laid down Neo on the warehouse floor, drooling like an idiot as she flopped on the ground. Ha, she looked  _ pathetic! _ But the look in his eyes suggested total disbelief, which made sense to Yang: for the guy’s at Beacon, the promise of banging the Yang was just distant, impossible fantasy. She was, quite literally, a dream come true, and she was eager to reward Jaune for how  _ helpful  _ he’d been in disciplining this notorious criminal. From the look on Neo’s face, utterly devoid of thought, she had clearly learned an important lesson in… in… in  _ respecting  _ them!

Yang moaned as she felt Jaune’s dick, even as mighty as it was, slipped right into her drooling pussy. “Fuuuuuuuuck,” he moaned, “This- this is  _ insane...” _

“Yes,” she murmured, caught up in the sensation of his dick went  _ all the way into her,  _ “Yes… insane, should have- should have done this  _ sooner,  _ fuck!”

Jaune was now rhythmically moving in and out, slowly building up speed like a steam locomotive, her pussy  _ weeping  _ with joy to feel so  _ full,  _ to have so much amazing friction! Her only regret was that Neo was still too out of it, unable to appreciate the  _ sight  _ of a stud like Jaune fucking a better woman than  _ her! _

“Puh-Play with my,  _ ugh,  _ with my titties, Jaune!” she begged, “Squeeze ‘em and, oh,  _ oh,  _ oh yes, like that, like thaaaaaaat!”

Jaune groped and played with her marvelous mounds, sending bolts of pleasure all through her body as he  _ fucked  _ her. Yang threw her head back and cried out in joyful ecstasy, knowing that, with her golden locks framing her face and her pussy clamping down tight on his dick and his hands  _ sinking  _ into her generous titflesh, Jaune  _ absolutely  _ knew that Yang was the best fuck he would have this night. Best fuck  _ ever,  _ and she’d make sure he didn’t ever think twice about that, even if she just had to keep fucking this  _ amazing  _ dick!

But then Neo, that arrogant, uppity  _ bitch,  _ had the gall to plop her pussy right on Yang’s face. That- that  _ bitch!  _ Yang’s fury rose to new heights as Jaune kept slamming into her pussy. She wasn’t about to give up here, though—if this worthless streetwalker thought Yang would just roll over and give up, she was  _ real fucking wrong! _

She plunged her tongue into Neo’s pussy, exploring her folds, making her squirm and shake on top of her,  _ refusing  _ to lose her composure even as Jaune fucked her senseless. She wasn’t going to lose here, not again,  _ not ever again,  _ because Neo- Neo had lost! She’d lost and Yang had won and she would prove it as many times as this stupid slut would need! Even if it took sucking on her clit and furiously eating her pussy until her thighs started to quake and her body started to tense and she could feel Jaune’s cock do the same as Yang’s entire  _ body  _ could feel every neuron frazzle and spark as the  _ powder keg  _ of her body was-

LIT!

TO!

BLOW!

With a shriek directly into Neo’s pussy, Yang came, and was answered with a shower from  _ both  _ of her lovers. Neo came on her face, shamefully drenching Yang in pussy juices in her  _ humiliating  _ defeat as Jaune released, flooding her pussy with his sticky, creamy cum. Neo- Neo hadn’t… hadn’t gotten  _ any  _ cum… Yang’s eyes rolled, her body twitched, sensation grew strange as her mind-shattering orgasm left her an utter mess.

She’d won...

Yang rolled over on the floor, seeing Neo beside her, also in a post orgasmic haze. But unlike  _ Neo,  _ Yang had Jaune’s  _ cum  _ oozing from her pussy. His thick, warm, amazing cum, Yang’s incontestable proof that she was better… better than Neo. It was making her feel so warm and so  _ sexy  _ that she just had to let her little slut know all about it.

“I- I’m...” she croaked to the equally exhausted woman beside her,  _ “I’m winning.” _

* * *

There were a lot of things Neo hadn’t expected that night. She hadn’t expected that Blondie, Ms. “Brute Force Is All You Need,” would have an ace up her sleeve, or that her boytoy had some secret tricks with his Semblance. Hell, she wasn’t expecting she  _ could  _ be beaten so easily.

She also hadn’t expected to discover she had a submissive streak a mile wide.

Fortunately, her captors  _ hadn’t  _ turned her into the police. Instead, they had offered her a deal: if she was on her “best behavior” (and Neo knew what  _ that  _ meant), they’d let her go. And if she happened to… bump into them, say a few times a week? Well, they certainly could pick up where they left off!

Had to make sure she was keeping on the straight and narrow, she supposed.

Which was why that, right now, Neo had her lips wrapped around Jaune’s cock while Blondie spanked her ass savagely with a crop. Gods, Yang was even  _ crazier  _ than she was, to the point where Roman didn’t even  _ question  _ the nature of their relationship. What choice did Neo have  _ but  _ to swear her loyalty to a jealous psycho-bitch who got off on humiliating her?

But she had to focus on the here and now, because her beloved blonde bitch-queen was quite demanding with her.

“If you can’t do better than this,  _ you’re not going to get anal,  _ so step it up!”

“Oh,  _ uhn,  _ Yang!” Jaune gasped, “Her lips are-  _ oh fuck-” _

“Not  _ nearly  _ doing a good enough job for  _ my  _ boyfriend, so if she doesn’t want to see me get  _ mad,  _ she better start trying!”

_ Fuck, _ it was hot being so fucking dominated by Yang. As she gave Jaune a toe-curling blowjob using every ounce of skill and determination she had to tease and entice his shaft before  _ hurling  _ her face forward and taking him all the way down, she  _ savored  _ his desperate, overwhelmed moans, leading to a sudden  _ twitch  _ and jerk that signalled the arrival of her  _ first  _ reward of the night

A dazed Jaune slumped backwards in his chair as Neo grinned at Yang before making a theatrical show of  _ swallowing  _ his load.

“Did you swallow it all?” Yang growled, “Mouth open, you little whore!”

Neo opened her mouth only for Yang to catch her off guard, inspecting her mouth not with her eyes, but her tongue. Her searing kiss was so forceful, so  _ dominant,  _ that Neo couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as she submitted to her Mistress’s rough handling.

But Yang was going to be denied: Neo had swallowed  _ every last drop  _ of her treat, and Yang was going to get only the slightest taste of Jaune’s salty cream. As she pulled away, Neo could see both the disappointment on her face and the clear evidence that their sudden kiss had helped rouse Jaune’s cock for another fun round of two crazy bitches trying to milk every last drop from his balls.

Neo gave Blondie a look of teasing smugness, the satisfaction of knowing that she’d once again carried out her Mistress’s orders to the letter  _ and  _ had gotten the better of the deal.

Her 100% unmissable cue that she wanted Yang to go  _ all out  _ on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	55. Merry Christmas

Stretching her arms out, Ruby yawned as she roused herself from sleep. It clung to her, her bed toasty warm and her blankets so snuggly, but she knew she had to wake up and go downstairs because it was  _ Christmas morning! _

Tossing herself from bed, she slipped her feet into her fuzzy slippers and made her way down, eager to… to…

Even though it was Christmas morning, one of Ruby’s  _ favorite  _ days of the year, she felt a little twinge of sadness that… became a much bigger twinge. It was Christmas morning, and yet, she was spending it alone.

Blake and Weiss were, of course, enjoying Christmas in Atlas, with the not-even-one-year-old Nicholas experiencing Christmas for the very first time. Yang had made plans to visit Ruby in Vale to spend Christmas with her little sis, but an emergency in Vacuo meant they needed all available Huntsmen, and Ruby knew that duty came first, for all of them. She knew she’d call them, see who Yang’s girlfriend of the month was, wish them a merry Christmas and thank them for the gifts she had from them all, wrapped under the tree, but it still felt… distant.

In all of their adventures, Ruby had come to find RWBY as her second family, and now… now they were all off on their own lives, building their own relationships and while Ruby was so thrilled for them… it was hard not to feel lonely.

Maybe she would call Jaune and Pyrrha and… no, she couldn’t do that. She knew that they’d be  _ delighted  _ to have her join them for Christmas, but she just… couldn’t be there. Seeing how happy they were in their home together—she loved them, they were her friends, their wedding had been one of the  _ happiest  _ days of her life, but… Ruby didn’t need a reminder that they already had everything they needed to be happy.

Nobody was surprised that Jaune and Pyrrha had ended up together. 

Nobody would be surprised that Ruby had fallen in love with Pyrrha.  _ Everyone  _ was in love with Pyrrha. Weiss, Blake, and Yang had all been various degrees of quietly jealous of Jaune’s luck to score a girl as kind, as lovely, as beautiful as Pyrrha was, and Ruby, of course, was no exception. Watching Pyrrha in the Mistralian Regionals was the first time Ruby had realized a girl could be  _ cute. _ Meeting her had only made it worse.

Nobody would be surprised that Ruby had fallen in love with Jaune. He was her closest friend, her confidant for all her doubts and the guy she hung out with and her socially-awkward buddy… who had some  _ surprisingly  _ less than socially awkward traits when he put himself out there. The time he’d danced with her, just as a friend, of course, had quite literally swept Ruby off her feet and put her head over heels for him.

And nobody could change the simple fact that Pyrrha and Jaune had each other, were happy with each other, and Ruby… would be spending Christmas alone.

Stepping down the stairs, Ruby tried to shake away her doldrums. After all, it was still Christmas, and she was Ruby Rose! Hero of Remnant! She’d overcome worse odds and come out ahead. Finding that special someone wouldn’t be any different, just so long as she-

Jaune and Pyrrha.

There.

In her living room.

Beneath the tree.

Wearing nothing but  _ ribbons. _

Such- such small ribbons… barely- barely covering  _ anything... _

Ruby froze in utter shock. It was- it was  _ impossible!  _ This- she pinched herself, then pinched herself  _ again,  _ trying to understand what could  _ possibly  _ be happening or if she’d just finally snapped from loneliness, and- wait a minute.

There was one thing that could take priority over even  _ this  _ sight for Ruby and that was  _ cookies.  _ Specifically, the  _ absence  _ of cookies, on a plate left on the table, next to an empty glass that had once been full of milk. The presents she’d left out for Santa as she had done every year—gone! And in their place, a note.

Ruby scampered over, snatching up the paper and reading it:

_ Ho, ho, ho! _

_ Merry Christmas Ruby Rose! After so many years of good deeds and saving the world, as well as sharing your cookies with me every year (I know how hard that can be!), it was impossible to deny you were at the top of my Nice List. And by so much, I felt I had to make a creative use of some Christmas magic to ensure you had the presents you might not have asked me for, but surely deserve! All you have to do is unwrap your gifts, and they’re all yours! _

_ Yours in the Holiday Spirit! _

_ Kris _

Slowly raising her eyes from the paper, Ruby realized that this wasn’t just a cute, seductive gimmick. Through the whole thing, Pyrrha and Jaune had stared ahead, blank, cheerful smiles on their faces, eyes unfocused. They were… they were…  _ Christmas magic was real,  _ and Ruby was about to…

Hesitantly, she stepped forward, advancing on the entranced couple. No response. She waved her hand in front of Pyrrha’s face, but she kept staring forward, a pleasant smile on her face. Ruby glanced downward, seeing her breasts almost entirely exposed to her, only her nipples covered by a red ribbon, tied in a bow… a bow so easy to untie... and then her eyes glanced to Jaune, whose bow was  _ lower  _ and…

Ruby jerked back, mentally scolding herself for letting her eyes run over her friends’—her _married_ friends’—bodies so… so lewdly, but she couldn’t help herself! She’d been lusting over the both of them since _Beacon,_ catching glimpses of them together and imagining the two of them, naked and entwined, Pyrrha _gasping_ for air as Jaune _plunged_ into her sopping wet-

She needed to  _ calm down! _

Or…

Did she?

They were… her gift. And she’d done so much to save the world, several times over, and even  _ Santa  _ felt she deserved this. And who was a higher arbiter of morality than Santa Claus? And besides…

She  _ really  _ wanted this.

With trembling hands, Ruby gripped the bottom of both ribbons and  _ pulled  _ on the ribbons, untying the bows, revealing their  _ glorious  _ contents to Ruby’s sight, and… causing both of them to lose the blank expression as they looked on her. And  _ smiled. _

“Merry Christmas, Ruby,” Pyrrha purred, sensuously.

Jaune grinned, “We thought of the perfect gift for you.”

“Showering you in love  _ all  _ Christmas,” Pyrrha finished.

Ruby just  _ eeped,  _ unable to really process that the twin loves of her life were now rising up from their kneeling position, the two of them towering over her 5’4” frame like they always did, but the warm, loving way they were looking down on her… and the fact that they were  _ naked  _ was completely and wholly different than any other time Ruby had encountered them before!

_ Cursing  _ that she was wearing a Sanctum shirt and her comfy pajama bottoms, Ruby just stumbled backwards as Pyrrha and Jaune approached her. But they didn’t judge her for her awkwardness. No, they just… smiled, like she’d done the  _ cutest  _ thing. She just- she wanted them to like her so  _ badly  _ and now they did and-  _ whoa! _

Pyrrha had moved quicker than Ruby knew to expect, being the absolutely unstoppable champion she was, and now she had her arms around Ruby. Ruby had her head angled up to look into Pyrrha’s green eyes, her  _ gorgeous  _ green eyes, and then she felt Jaune’s arms wrap around her waist and Ruby knew she was  _ really  _ in it now!

“Merry Christmas,” Pyrrha said as she bent down and  _ kissed Ruby right on the lips! _

She swooned, falling back… falling further into Jaune’s arms as Pyrrha gave her a long, loving kiss. It was… it was… it was  _ breathtaking,  _ Ruby’s mouth hung open in a  _ moan  _ as Pyrrha pulled her lips from Ruby’s, a thin strand of saliva hanging down, connecting their lips until it broke. 

Which was Jaune’s cue to turn Ruby’s head and give her his own kiss.

Ruby knew they were magnificent kissers. She’d seen, not just in her jealous, needy fantasies, but in real life, Jaune and Pyrrha sneaking away from the group, looking so _enamored_ with one another as they kissed. And now she knew why—she couldn’t _imagine_ a more perfect pair, between Pyrrha’s soft lips and Jaune’s gentle firmness, the two of them making a perfect contrast that built together into an incredible whole.

She was sandwiched between the people she loved most in the world as they  _ showered  _ her with attention.

“Mistletoe,” Jaune noted, idly, causing Ruby to look up and see that they were, indeed, under the green leaves that Ruby had hung up for decor. Never once  _ imagining  _ that she might actually  _ use  _ it for its intended purpose!

“But Jaune, we’ve already given her a kiss!” Pyrrha teased, “Now we have to give Ruby something  _ extra special  _ for catching her under the mistletoe!”

“I love the way you think, darling,” Jaune replied, to Ruby’s confusion.

“Wha-what are you-  _ WHOA!” _

Jaune had reached down and  _ pulled up Ruby’s shirt  _ over her head, exposing her bare breasts and nipples, now very hard points, to the air. And to Pyrrha’s amorous attention, the redheaded warrior  _ swooping  _ down in an instant to shower Ruby’s chest with kisses.

“You just have,  _ mwah,”  _ Pyrrha said, kissing her chest, “the  _ cutest  _ tits.”

“I-” Ruby gasped, unable to accept that  _ Pyrrha,  _ literal goddess  _ Pyrrha,  _ was complimenting her! “I don’t think-”

“Mmmm,” Jaune whispered into her ear, “I’m jealous that  _ she’s  _ the one who gets to enjoy your chest right now.”

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Ruby was  _ not  _ equipped for this at all! But as her wobbly knees gave out, she just sank into Jaune’s arms. Pyrrha was kissing her boobs and Jaune was kissing her ears and Ruby’s face was so hot and she just couldn’t handle it!

“Oh?” Pyrrha asked, her voice the most musical giggle Ruby had  _ ever  _ heard, “Are we teasing you too much, Ruby?”

Jaune gave her a squeeze that made Ruby just  _ melt.  _ “We can take this at your pace, Rubes.”

Gods. They were… Gods. The God and Goddess of Love and Perfection and Ruby was  _ unworthy  _ to be caught between them. “I don’t-” she whispered, her voice a high whine, “I don’t  _ deserve  _ this, you guys are…” her voice fell, “you’re perfect, and I’m... me.”

Her lovers exchanged a quick glance, then pulled Ruby into a tight hug, the both of them nuzzling their bodies against hers.

“We’ve always loved you, Ruby,” Jaune said with an honesty that made Ruby’s heart  _ ache.  _ “You’ve always been a part of our lives and so important to us. We  _ both  _ think our lives aren’t really complete until we have you in it.”

“All of you,” Pyrrha added, sweetly.

“You… you really think that?” Ruby asked.

Pyrrha laughed, “Of course we do!”

“Since Beacon,” Jaune said, “We just… never knew how to tell you.”

And Ruby, blushing furiously, finally accepted what they were saying. And with that acceptance… she kissed Jaune, feeling his lips against hers, at once  _ electrifying  _ her with possibility and knocking her right off her feet in passion! Since when could- since when could people  _ kiss  _ like that! 

But Jaune could kiss like that. Of course he could kiss like that he was-  _ YIPE! _

In her daze, Ruby had been so preoccupied with the kiss that her universe effectively went no further than Jaune’s lips… leaving her wholly unaware for the teasing minx who was as infatuated with Ruby as Ruby was with her. Pyrrha pulled Ruby down to the couch and, in an artful motion, stripped Ruby’s pajamas  _ and  _ panties off with a single motion. Pyrrha smoldered with sexuality, the end result of her epic transformation from the polite, reserved first year too shy to ask Jaune to the dance to the conquering Huntress, inflaming Ruby’s desire even as she was her rival in love.

Pyrrha had Ruby’s legs spread wide, putting her pussy on display for Jaune. Causing her to  _ blush like crazy,  _ knowing how wet she was. But at the same time, with Pyrrha’s cheek nuzzling hers, with Jaune’s eyes  _ roaming  _ over her naked body, Ruby felt more aroused than she had ever felt before. A  _ hunger  _ had been awoken, and with it, came  _ acceptance  _ of her gift and a resolute desire to  _ have  _ the two people she had longed for for so long. The two people who were now setting upon her naked body.

Ruby  _ squeaked  _ as she saw Jaune, and Jaune’s erection, draw closer to her. It wasn’t in fright or dismay, just… just that she’d never had sex before, and the imminent reality of what was about to happen… it was a  _ lot  _ to take in.

But Jaune, her sweet, kind,  _ noble  _ Jaune just gave her one of those  _ looks  _ he’d been giving her for as long as she’d known him. The “You can do it, Ruby!” looks, the “I believe in you!” looks, the “Even if you doubt yourself, I never will” looks… the kind that told her this would be fine, that she could do this… and how  _ badly  _ she wanted him.

She gave him a nod, and Jaune moved upon her and- and- and she felt his- his  _ cock  _ s-slide into her and- and- oh! Oh! OH! He was- was parting her! Just so- so  _ gracefully  _ entered her and made her feel so  _ goooooooood! _

Ruby moaned as Jaune’s dick slowly shrank away, inch by inch disappearing into her, the feeling… so much  _ better  _ than her fingers! She felt so  _ full  _ and then- oh, and then he started- started  _ moving!  _ Back and forth, he rocked, his dick just  _ uhhhhnnnnn…  _ Her eyes  _ rolled  _ as she felt his speed increase, the gentle push replaced with mighty thrusts as Jaune set about  _ really  _ stuffing Ruby’s stocking!

And Pyrrha was making it worse! “Mmmm…” she whispered as she nibbled on Ruby’s ears, “you still look like a sexy schoolgirl Jaune and I have  _ seduced  _ into our bed… corrupting an innocent little girl...”

Barring the part where this had all been made possible by Christmas magic, that… was kind of accurate? Ruby had  _ never _ experienced anything like this before, and even her dirtiest  _ fantasies  _ had nothing on the way Jaune and Pyrrha were- were  _ ravishing  _ her! To punctuate that point, Pyrrha reached up to grab Ruby’s breasts, just small handfuls compared to Pyrrha’s much more impressive endowment, and started playing with them.

“Such cute tits,” she giggled as she groped and squeezed them, pinching Ruby’s nipples and rolling them between her thumb and finger. “I’m always telling Jaune when we’re in bed to pretend that you’re with us… to imagine you naked, seeing your breasts exposed, your nipples hard for him… but they’re  _ so  _ much better than I ever  _ imagined. _ ”

Ruby didn’t- didn’t know if Pyrrha was telling the truth or just playing with her, but the thought of Jaune and Pyrrha in their bed, talking- talking about her, about how  _ sexy  _ she was was making Ruby’s thoughts go  _ wild,  _ and the physical pleasure she was bathed in was making it worse!

“It’s true,” Jaune said, looking Ruby in the eyes, a hungry smile on your face, “Gods, you look so- so- Agh! I just want to take you so bad!”

With that, he  _ slammed  _ into her, making Ruby’s eyes go wide and her mouth turn into a perfect O as he went from making love to her to properly screwing her right into Pyrrha! Between the emotional highs and the sheer  _ force  _ of their coitus, Ruby was left all out of sorts—made even worse as Jaune had bent down to kiss her- kiss her tits! He grazed a nipple with his teeth and then started to suck on it.

She was already too sensitive, but as she thrashed in the throes of ecstasy, she just felt all the soft, pliant  _ flesh  _ around her, from Pyrrha’s soft curves behind her to Jaune’s hard muscles. As Jaune relieved her of her virginity, Pyrrha’s skillful ministrations enhanced her sensitivity until Ruby just couldn’t take it anymore!

With a cathartic  _ scream,  _ Ruby exploded, the incredible, impossible nature of everything that was happening to her coming to a tremendous climax that battered apart any sense of rationality. She surrendered to it, her senses washed away in the bliss as she felt everything around her seem so much brighter, so much more lovely…

Like Jaune’s eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, gazing back into hers, her love mirrored in them. Or Pyrrha’s lips, so perfectly soft as they kissed her, so  _ wicked  _ as they whispered into her ear. This… this was paradise. She would never believe that she had gotten so high up on the Nice List to deserve this, but… whether or not she deserved it wasn’t what mattered. What mattered is what she had… and what she wanted.

“More...” she whispered, “I want… more...”

Her paramores looked to each other with lascivious grins, then nodded.

“I’ve got a  _ very  _ special present for you,” Pyrrha told the bleary-eyed Ruby, “Only people in this  _ room  _ have ever enjoyed it.”

Pushing Ruby down lengthwise on her couch, Pyrrha scooted up, dangling her glistening pussy right above Ruby’s eyes… and then dropping it. Sitting on Ruby’s face, Pyrrha giggled as she rocked back and forth, inviting Ruby’s tongue to take a tentative  _ lick.  _ Pyrrha jiggled invitingly, the tang of her juices hot on Ruby’s tongue, driving her to start licking, kissing, suckling, eating her out with a lusty zeal.

And as Pyrrha was presenting her pussy for Ruby’s enjoyment, her husband was plowing Ruby, absolutely  _ hammering  _ her relentlessly as she gasped, moaned, and twisted beneath his wife’s butt. They- they were  _ using  _ her, like a toy, like a- a marital aid! And Ruby  _ loved  _ it!

She felt his balls slap against her, big meaty  _ slaps  _ as Ruby imagined what was churning inside them. She was- she was going to make them cum. She was going to make  _ both  _ of her lovers cum and  _ show  _ them the delights that Ruby could bring to their bed. She could

“Fuck! She’s so  _ tight,” _ Jaune groaned as he  _ fucked  _ her.

“She’s so talented!” Pyrrha agreed, “Oh, Jaune, can we keep her? Please, please, please? I  _ promise  _ I was such a good girl this year!”

“G-gods!” Jaune gasped, “”Yes, oh fuck, yes, we are- we are  _ so  _ doing this again, f-fucking always, I- oh- I-  _ uhnnnn!” _

Ruby felt him tense up, the delightful sign of her pussy’s imminent success! 

With Jaune’s orgasm so close, Ruby threw herself into the task of getting Pyrrha off as well, aggressively working her clitoris as hard as she could, seeing what techniques made Pyrrha’s thighs clench and then  _ pushing those buttons!  _ She didn’t have much time, not much time at all before-

She heard Jaune  _ moan  _ in pleasure as she felt him release inside her, a flood of warmth surging through her, her pussy clenching protectively, keeping Jaune’s sticky warmth all for her as she  _ slammed  _ her tongue into Pyrrha’s snatch and set her off! Pyrrha’s climax was much more  _ explosive  _ than Jaune’s was, with a joyful shriek of “Oh  _ RUBY!”  _ she soaked Ruby’s face with her juices, running from her mouth and down her cheeks as Pyrrha got off.

Dazed, aroused, and very, very satisfied, Ruby relaxed on the couch as her lovers disentangled from her. She felt Jaune’s gooey cum leak from her freshly-fucked pussy. It felt good, felt  _ dirty,  _ felt like proof of what they had just done… together. 

Jaune and Pyrrha looked down at her, their faces a mix of pride in how thoroughly fucked they’d left her, but also a deep and genuine affection, a look that told Ruby she could just relax. They’d take care of her today, and then… then they’d take care of each other. For the rest of their lives together. What a wonderful Christmas gift, what a wonderful Christmas...

Her lovers had helped take her to the bedroom, where they laid her into her bed and then crawled in with her. Jaune to her left and Pyrrha to her right, the two of them snuggling her close. She would- there were so many _things_ Ruby was going to do this Christmas with her new menage a trois. But… but for now, she really just wanted to cuddle with them and have a nice Christmas nap.

“Merry Christmas,” she murmured to her two loves.

Jaune kissed her forehead. “Merry Christmas,” he said.

Pyrrha kissed her cheek. “And here’s to many more.”

Curling up back with Jaune and Pyrrha, Ruby had a feeling that there  _ would  _ be many, many more happy Christmases with her loves… and that she would,  _ for sure,  _ splurge on cookies for Santa next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter, not to mention pretty much everything I've written in the past year—you're a huge part of why I've been able to be so prolific as a writer.
> 
> And a Merry Christmas to all of my readers, thank you for your suggestions, your kudoses, and just being interested in my stories. With over 200k hits and 500 comment threads, this series has been a lot of fun to write because I've had so much positive engagement with you all. I don't know what to expect for the next year, maybe dipping into proper commissioned work? But I know I've got a considerable backlog still to post and plenty of reader ideas to draw from. I'm looking forward to it!


	56. The Girl Who Had Everything

It was the collar, Pyrrha concluded, the collar that was the tipping point.

All the rest of it, she could bear. The dates, the doting looks, even the whispered sweet nothings that were each a dagger in her heart  _ she could have endured! _

But looking at Weiss Schnee, perfect, princessy Weiss Schnee who was rich and beautiful and smart and accomplished and cultured and could have any boy she wanted… but of all the things she had, it was the collar she had around her neck that made Pyrrha absolutely livid.

Rough and leather, obviously for a dog, and  _ impossible  _ to ignore with how obviously out of place it was on her! She- she was  _ Weiss!  _ Her combat skirt  _ alone _ probably cost more than most people’s entire wardrobes! Why was she wearing a- But the way she’d rest her fingers on it and just… sigh with pleasure, with an undeniable sense of  _ pride _ that really burned Pyrrha.

It wasn’t the collar by itself. It was really just the straw that broke the camel’s back. A back that had been bearing the weight of this for a  _ long  _ time. 

Pyrrha had thought she was crazy at first, that there was  _ no way  _ Jaune and Weiss could  _ possibly  _ be carrying out a secret relationship. That she was just paranoid and irrational because her plans weren’t working out how she hoped. Just reading too much into noticing how Weiss had started being nicer to Jaune. That there was no reason to read too much into it. That it was just a reminder that she had to make her own move. And then…

Blake had been the one to catch them. Why she was following them, she’d never explained, but she’d caught them in the act, going to a  _ certain  _ club that they probably ought not to have been at, but once caught, they were quick to confess: they’d been carrying out a relationship in secret. And not just a  _ normal  _ relationship.

No, Weiss had been all too happy to describe it to all of them. She had an  _ intense _ BDSM kink, likely, in Pyrrha’s opinion, the product of her deeply repressed childhood, and when Jaune had finally had enough of her mockery and belittling and  _ demanded  _ she explain what her issue with him was she had apparently realized… she  _ liked  _ this side of Jaune.

And it appeared that that was what Jaune was looking for as well.

Pyrrha could have torn her _hair_ out over that. She had always thought that it was her ace in the hole—what man could turn down a beautiful, adoring girl, but even more so, a beautiful girl that was a closet submissive who _craved_ to do _absolutely_ _anything_ asked of her? She had been _counting_ on Jaune discovering that Weiss was a boring, bossy priss and, when he tired of being told what to do, taking her chance to _swoop_ in and offer Jaune a relationship where _he_ was in charge. Of _everything._

But Weiss… It just _enraged_ her! It wasn’t fair! Weiss was the one proudly wearing the sign of his ownership of her body, was the one submissively waiting for his permission before she took her seat at the table, was the one who snuck off with Jaune _every fucking day,_ sometimes more than once! When it- it should- it should have-

WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HER!

The pencil  _ snapped _ in her hand, the wood and graphite splintering as her anger surged. Frustrating, but she’d been getting used to her temper getting the better of her and she’d had the good fortune to be on a team with Ren, who carried spare everything to anticipate Nora-related damages.

“Hey, Ren, could I-”

“Nora’s already cleaned me out,” he replied impassively.

Hell. On top of everything else, now she really had to get her homework finished and-

“Pet,” Pyrrha  _ winced  _ at the sound of Jaune giving instructions to his  _ precious  _ Weiss, “Give Pyrrha your pencil.”

“Yes, sir, right away, sir,” she said, giving a gentle bow before handing Pyrrha the pencil she was using.

And, of course, as she passed the pencil over, it gave Pyrrha an excellent view of Weiss’s new-found cleavage—Jaune had instructed her to wear push-up bras and to “show off her goods”—and that damnable collar. The metal name tag glinting in the light, taunting Pyrrha that  _ she  _ was Jaune’s pet, that she was the one who would be rewarded for her good behavior, and that she was the one with a plug in her butt and a vibrator shoved up her pussy right now.

She didn’t  _ know  _ about that last part, of course, but if Weiss was apparently getting to enjoy  _ all  _ of Pyrrha’s fantasies, she might as well not assume that it was happening just because she couldn’t see it. She could just  _ imagine  _ it, Jaune ordering Weiss to raise her combat skirt (a much shorter one, now—Jaune had given her a lot of instruction on her wardrobe) and show her Master that she had been wearing her toys all day.

Imagining the discomfort, the  _ humiliation  _ that Weiss was surely experiencing… it brought a surge of jealousy to her heart. And, worse, that jealousy soon began to curdle inside her. Pyrrha  _ hated  _ Weiss. She’d always disliked her, but now that dislike turned to furious anger, the girl who had  _ everything she ever wanted,  _ and got everything Pyrrha ever wanted as well.

Ironic for how everything that happened between her and Jaune, but Pyrrha was a woman of action. And now that it wasn’t a relationship issue, now that it wasn’t a simple rivalry over a boy, she had a very clear idea of what she could do to show her displeasure. And unlike with Jaune, she was more than willing to express these feelings. She just needed to be a little patient, and then she could make her move.

* * *

Taking a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow, Weiss caught sight of her hand.

She couldn’t believe how- how  _ dirty  _ her hands had gotten! Her nails were chipped and her hands were so grimy and disgusting, and it just  _ turned her on so much! _

Master had found a very creative way to remind her how utterly he controlled her by ordering her to spend the day acting just like Ruby. Which meant dressing like her, eating like her (so much sugar!), playing video games, goofing off instead of studying, laughing at Yang’s awful  _ puns,  _ and right now, maintaining Crescent Rose’s complicated and intricate machinery.

All the oil and dirt and gunk on her hands and her  _ clothes— _ a part of her was  _ screaming  _ to see this done to her, but that just made it so much  _ hotter,  _ knowing that she would  _ never  _ have done anything like this unless Master had ordered her to do it.

And another part of her was so  _ grateful  _ for it. For an entire day, she had to tell that little voice in her head, the voice of her father, insisting that she do everything  _ perfectly,  _ to shut up. It didn’t matter that she was supposed to spend every meal fretting about calories and her figure, to spend every moment of her day thinking about class rank. Master had  _ ordered  _ her to spend a day like Ruby, and that meant that Weiss had to just spend a day with no thought but having fun.

He really was the sweetest Master.  _ And, _ she reminded herself, with a naughty giggle,  _ a very cruel Master, too!  _ She knew he was looking for an excuse to punish her with the new plug he’d just had her buy—it was very big, and very painful looking, and she couldn’t wait to feel Master force it into her!

Weiss had known she was a secret submissive for years, knowing that her inner attitude never lined up with her father’s lectures on what it meant to be a “Schnee.” A Schnee was always in charge. A Schnee was always successful. A Schnee never showed weakness. Winter, even though she had left the family behind, was an  _ exceptional  _ Schnee. But Weiss wasn’t like that.

There was a funny irony that her father’s secret command, the one that dominated so much of her life: for all he said about being a Schnee, what he  _ truly  _ wanted from his daughter was for her to be little more than an ornament. A pretty songbird to trot out to seem important and cultured and respected. And Weiss  _ thrilled  _ to be that now… for a different man. Master was so different from father, it was  _ impossible  _ to even think of them in comparison. Master loved her—even when he was punishing her,  _ especially _ when he was punishing her, Weiss knew that the two of them were very much in love. She adored him, and he loved her back, and she was so glad that he liked using her as his pet as much as she enjoyed getting spanked, made to obey his every command, and taking toys up her butt!

She was  _ so  _ glad they were together. Lucky, too. She never would have thought she could be in a relationship with Jaune Arc, much less be his personal pet! She was so fortunate he’d decided to take the initiative, to  _ put her in her place... _

* * *

_ “What do you want, Arc,” Weiss tersely addressed the boy as he walked up to her. _

_ “I d-didn’t want any-” _

_ “Oh that’s a lie!” she snapped. “Do you think I don’t see exactly what’s going on here? You and me, alone? There’s exactly-” _

_ “What is your problem with me?” Jaune shot back, his voice suddenly more forceful than Weiss had ever heard him before, the sort of force that knocked Weiss off her rhythm. “I am literally just walking past you—with no plans to do anything to you—and you still have to treat me like my presence is an insult to you!” _

_ And… she couldn’t deny it. She liked it. Her heart beat faster, her mouth grew dry, and between her legs… she’d never been treated like this by a man! _

_ And she wanted more. _

_ “I… I’m sorry Jaune,” she said, her cheeks suddenly warm and flush as she apologized to him, admiring how strong and manly he was, and how small and girlish she felt before him. “I… f-forgot my place...” _

_ She fluttered her eyelashes and gasped, not expecting how pleasurable it would be to be so submissive towards him! _

_ And Jaune seemed to catch on. “Wait… are you… Weiss, are you-” _

_ “Yes,” she moaned as she grabbed Jaune and pulled him into a side room. “T-talk to me like that. Tell me I’m wrong. Be forceful. Put me in my place!” _

_ And Jaune… smiled, and Weiss’s heart sang. _

_ “Alright, you stupid slut,” she gasped in pleasure as he roughly forced her onto the desk and forced up her skirt. “Let’s see how you’re dressed.” _

_ Weiss was deeply embarrassed by her blue polka-dot panties, rather than wearing something more appropriate for a slutty, teasing bitch like herself/ _

_ “You have such a sexy ass, and this is what you’re wearing for your Master?” He grabbed her panties by the waistline. “From now on, you dress how I tell you. No more of this cotton shit, it’s all lace and thongs and things you wear to excite me.” _

_ “Y-yes, Master!” she agreed. She loved his commands, and couldn’t wait to change her whole wardrobe to something more suitable for the Weiss she now realized she was. _

_ But Master proved himself to be an amazing Owner as he grabbed the waistline and pulled it up, the fabric pulling deep into her crack as Weiss moaned from the pleasant friction it made on her soaked pussy and ass cheeks. _

_ “Though this is a good half measure… but I still think you need a lesson here.” _

_ She did! She needed to be taught a- _

_ SMACK! _

_ She squealed from the blow, nearly cumming just from having her Master’s strong hand spank her like the dirty whore she was! _

_ SMACK! _

_ Again! It was paradise! It was perfect! _

_ SMACK! _

_ “H-harder!” she squeaked, “S-spank me harder!” _

_ And he did not hesitate to comply. _

* * *

That memory never failed to make her feel warm and squishy. She couldn’t wait to get back to Master and to make all new memories of her submission beneath him. Especially because she  _ knew  _ Master was as excited to use her new plug as she was! And with Crescent Rose all fixed up, Ruby and her were done in the workshop, and she could head back to the JNPR dorm where Master was  _ sure  _ to interrogate her for any slip ups she might have made, and… she tingled at the thought of how she’d get punished!

Excusing herself from Ruby in the hallway (and her leader had been quite thrilled with their relationship, especially because Jaune made Weiss do humiliating things like “spend a day doing whatever Ruby wants you to do”), she took a quick moment to check herself in her pocket mirror.

She looked a  _ mess. _

Her hair was all out of place, her clothes were smeared with dirt and grime, and Ruby’s version of “exercise” (mostly just hyper and directionless running around) had worked up quite a sweat! She didn’t look like a perfect, pristine princess—she looked like her Master’s dirty little pet.

Ohhh! He’d be so happy to see-

Weiss had entered the JNPR room, using the spare key Master had given her, only to find that Master wasn’t in the room, waiting for her. It was Pyrrha.

And she didn’t look happy.

* * *

“Not who you were expecting?”

Weiss was clearly startled to see her, and what made Pyrrha particularly angry was that she could just  _ tell  _ that Weiss was clearly excited to meet up with Jaune right now. And if Pyrrha hadn’t gotten Nora to distract him, he would have been here. And then this slutty little princess would be  _ all  _ over him...

“Pyrrha...” her voice was curt, but a hint of nervousness cutting through. Pyrrha could  _ feel  _ her wrath burning in her eyes; she could only imagine what she  _ looked  _ like. “I- I’m looking for Master, if you’ve seen-”

“You  _ bitch!”  _ Pyrrha exploded and Weiss cringed backwards in startled alarm, “Do you have  _ any idea  _ how long I’ve been there for him? Training him, helping him, listening to him when you  _ shot him down?  _ Every time you  _ stomped on his heart  _ until, what, you changed your mind? You didn’t think you’d taken  _ enough  _ from me?”

“Pyrrha, what are you talking-”

“SHUT UP!” Pyrrha roared, and the words died in Weiss’s throat. “Just shut up!”

Pyrrha decided she was done talking. Or, at least, done talking to a Weiss who could talk back. Activating her Semblance, the cables she’d left in the room quickly snaked around Weiss, jerking the surprised girl up off her feet and leaving her suspended in midair. So the little slut liked being  _ disciplined?  _ Pyrrha could show her a damn good time, then!

The little harlot squealed in fear, which sent a sensual thrill down to Pyrrha’s core. “P-Pyrrha!” she begged, “What are you- _ mmf!”  _

Pyrrha thrust a gag into Weiss’s mouth to shut her up.  _ Finally. _

“What am I _doing?”_ she snarled, “Can’t you guess? I may not be your _Master,”_ that word came with a terrible, jealous sneer, “but a bitch in heat like _you_ should be able to figure out what’s coming _next!”_

She gave Weiss a hearty slap across her rump, her far-too-short skirt easily flipped up to reveal her whorish, lacy panties. The thought of Weiss modeling them for Jaune’s approval, or worse, if he’d  _ presented  _ them to her, ordering her to wear the humiliating garment—the rage and jealousy already burning in Pyrrha’s core was stoked to new heights at the  _ thought  _ of Weiss getting the experience Pyrrha could only  _ dream  _ of.

Those expensive, slutty clothes, the ones that  _ Jaune  _ picked out for her, shredded easily before Pyrrha’s fury, leaving the little bitch naked and exposed. Weiss squealed into her gag, but Pyrrha could see how wet she was. How much this was  _ turning her on.  _ “You  _ slut!”  _ she sneered as she roughly thrust her fingers into Weiss’s dripping pussy, “You’re  _ enjoying _ this!”

Weiss moaned a muffled protest, not that Pyrrha cared. She relentlessly forced herself deeper into Weiss’s pussy, her heartbeat racing from the wanton noises Weiss was making and her anger rising that  _ she  _ wasn’t the one tied up, submitting to Jaune as her Master. Weiss had taken  _ everything  _ she’d ever wanted in life, without even  _ thinking,  _ and she  _ hated  _ her for it. Hated her so much that she wanted the little bitch to  _ suffer. _

And she had something ready for that. With her Semblance, she summoned to her hand the cane she had bought for just this occasion. Years of training had taught her to stifle her anger before making a strike—she wanted  _ precision  _ above all.

The first blow came down right across her backside, leaving a lovely red  _ slash  _ against her snow white cheeks. “You stole Jaune!” she thundered, lashing Weiss’s buttocks again and again, “You’re a naughty little whore who stole  _ the man I loved!  _ And I’m going to make you  _ pay  _ for it! You  _ deserve  _ this! You deserve all of this! Don’t even pretend you don’t!”

Precision and control gave way as all her fury spilled out, and soon, she was mercilessly caning the girl, her heart boiling in fury, watching Weiss’s tears pour down her face, leaving her makeup running and making her look even more like a desperate  _ whore. _ At that sight, Pyrrha’s anger finally relented. She took a few deep breaths to try to center herself, and then looked to her bound slut.

“What do you have to say to that, you little  _ cunt?”  _ Pyrrha snarled as she ripped the gag from Weiss’s mouth.

But Weiss… did not say  _ anything _ she expected.

“Oh, yes, mommy!” she gasped out, “Fuck your little girl like the little whore she is! Make me a good slut for daddy! So the two of you can treat me like the stupid little cunt of a daughter I am!”

Pyrrha’s mouth hung open in shocked surprise. She’d expected pleading, desperation, possibly even defiance, if Weiss was tougher than Pyrrha was giving her credit, but she hadn’t expected… this.

Weiss squirmed in her bonds. “Please, mommy,” she pleaded, “Fuck me! I wanna be a good girl for daddy, I wanna be your good little girl! Fuck my pussy and my ass until I learn to be a proper, submissive little slut!”

“N-no...” she moaned, “You weren’t- you weren’t supposed to-” She didn’t know what Weiss  _ was _ supposed to do. To be hurt, to feel as bad as Pyrrha did, something like  _ that. _ Not this, that’s for sure.

“But you waaaaant it!” Weiss whined, “Punish me for being such a dirty slut, for trying to steal daddy’s love! You’re so much better than me, and I’m just your subby little toy!”

“But I want to be Jaune’s subby little toy!”

The outburst was so sudden, Pyrrha hadn’t realized she’d even  _ said  _ it until she heard Weiss give a happy little giggle.

“I- oh, Pyrrha!” she laughed happily, “I never thought you would be into… but you  _ can  _ Pyrrha! We can serve Master together! He’d  _ love  _ a pair of super-sexy pets!”

“What? What do you-”

“What guy  _ wouldn’t!  _ You’re a babe, Pyrrha!  _ I’ve  _ been dying to-”

“You would share… you would share Jaune?”

“If Master ordered me to eat your pussy or watch while he fucked you, I wouldn’t hesitate to obey, but Pyrrha… I kind of…” she blushed, “had a huge crush on you? And  _ this  _ was super hot, so having you  _ and  _ Master fucking me...”

Pyrrha couldn’t believe it. She reeled from the thought. Could- could she even… but picturing Jaune at the breakfast table, flanked by the two of them dressed as his sluts, wearing matching collars, waiting for his command before they took their seat, before they could do anything. All the envious stares, both for their Master, and some girls feeling obvious envy for  _ them, _ and then, at night… But... could she share Jaune? Had she pined for him for so long only to be his  _ second  _ girlfriend?

But Weiss had no such reservations. “Mmmm,” she moaned, “I can already  _ imagine  _ it, when Master’s fucking my tight little ass while I eat your pussy—I just  _ know  _ you’re really tasty! We’re such kinky sluts, Master’s going to  _ love _ putting us in our place!”

An involuntary shudder passed through Pyrrha as she pictured it as well. Yes, she could share Jaune- no,  _ Master,  _ she could… oh, she couldn’t  _ wait  _ to be his pet!

* * *

As far as Jaune was concerned, he’d died in the Emerald Forest.

Because not terribly long after being flung into the monster-infested woods by a coffee-sipping lunatic, he’d been partnered with a gorgeous  _ celebrity,  _ was admitted to the school of his dreams, was getting personally trained by said celebrity, and, oh yeah, when he raised his voice to the girl he was crushing on, she basically revealed that she happened to share his particular fetish. And soon they were having the kinkiest sex Jaune thought was only for  _ porn,  _ not real life.

Especially when his girlfriend/slave texted his scroll to let him know she had a “surprise” for him.

Jaune didn’t know what the surprise would be, but knew that Weiss would knock his socks off. But even with  _ that  _ he hadn’t expected it would be his gorgeous celebrity partner naked, and prostrating herself submissively in the middle of his room, his girlfriend perched upon her back like a stool.

“Master,” she bowed her head, “If it pleases you, would you consent to allowing another woman to join in serving you?”

Jaune gave himself only a moment to be shocked before he knew he had to take up the role of the dominant, imperious slavemaster. Weiss  _ loved  _ being “put in her place,” and if she was able to get  _ Pyrrha _ to consider it… he couldn’t disappoint her now, could he?

“Slave… Position 4,” and Weiss neatly snapped into a similar position on all fours. She was good at keeping to her positions, he had to admit. “I think  _ someone  _ deserves a reward… and we have to break in that new toy of yours, don’t we...” but Jaune was feeling quite a bit surprised and generous towards his sweet little sub right now, “Unless there’s something else my little slave desires?”

Weiss blushed, and Jaune was shocked to see it—what on Remnant could, after everything he’d seen, be too much for her? Weiss nervously rubbed her fingers together, as she asked, “I’ve always… I just… would you mind if we...” she swallowed, nervously, “can- can- CANICALLYOUDADDY!” she hastily spat out then, mortified, shot her eyes to the ground.

_ That  _ was a surprise. But Jaune was quick to catch himself “Slave...” he drawled carefully. “You’ve  _ broken  _ Position 4...” and Weiss’s eyes went wide as she immediately attempted to correct her mistake, “I  _ didn’t  _ raise you to be so disobedient to your father...”

Weiss gasped. “I- I’m sorry daddy! M-mommy was- I didn’t- I- I-”

He looked to Pyrrha. Seems like she was in on this game too. “You’ve raised such a slutty daughter, haven’t you? Not that I’m surprised...”

Pyrrha moaned in wanton desire. “I… yes, Master, I’m sorry that my worthless, slutty genes have tainted our daughter, too.”

“Naughty little bitch,” Jaune laughed, “No wonder my women are so  _ unruly.” _

“Mommy was naughty,” Weiss accused, “touching daddy’s property  _ without  _ permission!”

“Oh?” Jaune turned his gaze to Pyrrha, who cringed in submissive fear, “Do you have something to tell me, slave?”

“I- I- ” she stammered, “I was… jealous, and I… I used my Semblance to bind… your property and-”

Jaune crooked an eyebrow at her harshly, and Pyrrha broke into a sob, “I- please, Master! Please, forgive me! I deserve to be punished, and I-”

“Master should make her watch,” Weiss suggested impishly, “while daddy fucks his good little girl, and she’s not allowed to even touch herself!”

A wicked smile broke across Jaune’s face. “Yes… that  _ does  _ sound appropriate, doesn’t it? ”

Pyrrha cringed in fear, and Jaune had to admit… seeing his perfect partner, The Invincible Girl cower before him was  _ quite  _ the turn on. “Fetch the toybox, pet, I think it’s time we taught your mommy an important lesson.”

* * *

In no time at all, Jaune had Weiss bent over his knees while Pyrrha, kneeling with her wrists tied to her ankles, and wearing a chastity belt on top of that, blinking the tears out of her eyes as she watched Weiss mewl and whimper as he slowly pressed the butt plug into his pet’s asshole.

He suspected, from the jealous way she was watching Weiss take the overly-large plug up her butt, that Pyrrha got off on pain, perhaps something to do with her rigorous training regimen? He wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t get enough of his promises of spankings, anal, and clamps. Weiss, as he’d just discovered, was a total daddy’s girl, and especially loved the thought of bringing Pyrrha into the mix as her “mommy.”  _ That _ had been quite the surprise, but, from the beginning, he knew that Weiss’s masochistic streak came from her childhood, but he always assumed he’d be better  _ avoiding  _ the obvious connection there. He cared for his pets, after all, and didn’t want to poke at anything too emotionally charged.

_ “Ooo-oh! _ Yes! Harder daddy!  _ Harder!” _ Jaune had to chuckle as the girl squirming on his lap was struggling to take the plug, but refusing to show any weakness. “I- I want- I wanna be daddy’s good girl! U-use me  _ harder!  _ I can take it!”

Pyrrha gave a soft whine that was all too easy to silence with a look. He rather looked forward to giving her her  _ real  _ punishment… he was thinking nipple clamps and a spanking, and if she liked pain… well, he’d really enjoy fucking that perfect ass he’d spent so much time  _ not  _ staring at. But, as much as he’d enjoy that, it was important to give her her  _ real  _ punishment and remind her that she was his property now, and her pleasure only came at  _ his  _ decision.

But he had to admit… they were good pets, and Weiss’s enthusiastic submission never failed to tickle his tender side, and now, he worried, Pyrrha would certainly be making it hard to be as firm and commanding as he  _ ought  _ to be. Ha, well, if that was his worst problem, though, he had a  _ damn  _ lucky life!

With the plug now nicely inserted, he gave Weiss a sudden and unexpected  _ spanking  _ that set her squealing. Ah, yeah, he did enjoy punishing his girls, didn’t he?

And she enjoyed it too. Weiss looked over to Pyrrha, taunting, “Look, mommy! Daddy got the big butt plug allllll the way up my tight little ass! Don’t you want it, too? To feel how  _ big  _ and  _ snug  _ it is in my asshole?” Then her tone turned to a sneer, “But you’re too  _ old  _ and  _ worn out  _ and daddy wants to fuck  _ me  _ now! I’m daddy’s  _ favorite!” _

Pyrrha sobbed, struggling against her bonds. “Oh?” Jaune asked teasingly, “Is there something you want to say?”

“P-please, Master,” she whined, “I- I’m sorry! I’m sorry I got jealous and touched your property! I’m sorry I was a stupid bitch with aspirations above my station! I know I’m just a useless whore-”  _ damn,  _ Pyrrha was getting into this! “-who doesn’t deserve Master’s love, but  _ please!  _ U-use my worthless body however you want! M-make me eat out our little girl’s pussy while you fuck my asshole! Anything you want, I- I’ll do it!  _ Please!” _

“Well...” Jaune stroked his chin and pretended to consider it, then glanced down to Weiss, “what do you think, Snow Angel?”

Weiss giggled. “Mommy was naughty, but she’s sorry now, so… daddy should fuck her butt until she can’t sit down! And make her apologize 100 times!”

From the look on Pyrrha’s face, this was every fantasy of hers come true, and, while Jaune knew he  _ ought  _ to keep punishing her… he had to admit, he really did want to fuck her. “Alright then,” and Pyrrha’s eyes lit up in wonder, “I think that sounds like a perfectly fair option. Let’s begin your  _ real _ punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and writing ideas on this chapter, and thanks to sbflomeo2000 for the idea for the flashback!


	57. Warmth In Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a request from msstarlightprinciple for some Winter femdom, so here's what I tried with it!

Winter had accomplished so many things in her life. She’d broken away from her father’s control, she’d graduated from Atlas Academy, she’d been accepted as a Specialist, and she’d had a truly remarkable and accomplished career. This latest promotion, to Specialist Commander, an indication that she was fast tracked to be made a General, was certainly a big one, but what made it feel so much more special had less to do with the scale of her accomplishments.

No, it had to do with the fact that all of her previous accomplishments had been made on her own. Not that she didn’t have help that she was endlessly grateful for, but when it came time to celebrate, Winter was always alone. She lived a lonely life, the kind that inevitably came with a relentless drive for excellence, or… at least she had thought so.

It was when her sister came back into her life, she’d come with her friends (what an incredible contrast between the two of them—Winter had found her time at Atlas to be cold and isolating, the long winter that  _ hardens  _ one’s resolve, while Weiss had gone to Beacon and found the springtime, socially blooming, surrounding herself with wonderful people) including one who had a certain…  _ je ne sais quois  _ about him that Winter found intriguing… then interesting… then enchanting… then intoxicating, and before she realized it, she had found a steady boyfriend in Mr. Jaune Arc.

One day, her sister might forgive her for it.

But he made all the difference in her life. Having someone she could share her life with made Winter realize how  _ lonely  _ she was, and Jaune was such a warm and supportive person, the kind that made Winter just  _ drink in  _ his kindness and admiration. Particularly with this promotion and  _ especially  _ with how he wanted to celebrate it!

Oh, yes, they’d done other celebratory things, of course. She’d been applauded by her peers when it was announced, told how everyone knew this was coming to her since she first received her stripes as a Specialist. General Ironwood had personally given her her new rank signifiers in an appropriate ceremony—as spartan as the Atlesian military culture demanded, but with a few personal touches, concessions to everyone’s happiness for her. She had gotten dinner with Jaune, popped a bottle of good champagne, but that was just the formal celebration, the stuff that they did for society.

And, admittedly, she did have a good time with it all.

But right now, this was the  _ real  _ celebration.

Winter had forsaken her birthright for many reasons, but the foremost one was that she was never going to be in business management. Even CEO, even Head Bitch In Charge, no matter what title, what authority she was given, she’d never be comfortable in an office chair. She was a  _ warrior,  _ and more so, she was born to be a  _ conqueror.  _ Stepping into the room in long stiletto heels, feeling the tight latex of her “armor,” Winter surveyed everything before her exactly like the warrior queen she was, looking at her newly taken lands… and newly taken captives.

Like the one tied spread eagle on the bed, blindfolded, gagged, and stripped naked, his cock presented to her attention.

“Well, well, well,” she said, slowly drawing out every syllable, “What do I have here...”

The prisoner tensed as she idly looked to her available tools. A whip, a flog, clamps, paddles, a crop, all sorts of fun things left out for her to play with. A chastity cage, that was new… hmm, though she wasn’t feeling that anything should be  _ denied  _ right now, but she’d have fun with it later. What a sweet gift from her boyfriend to use on this miserable captive. She’d have to  _ thank  _ him for indulging her.

But Winter’s attention was drawn to a long white feather.  _ This  _ she could have some fun with, taking it up as she looked over to the prisoner, licking her lips as her eyes roamed over his lusciously muscular chest and thick head of blond hair she could just  _ imagine  _ gripping tightly in her hands as she  _ squeezed  _ him between her thighs.

He struggled, weakly, against his bonds, his ears perking up at the sounds of her heels  _ clicking  _ against the floor. Oh, she’d have time for that later, but right now, she had to get a sense of what she was dealing with.

“Control yourself, prisoner,” she teased, a musical lilt in her voice. She was having fun with this, though she had learned from Jaune that not everything had to be such a serious affair. And she had earned this, after all. 

Not that the prisoner felt the same way, freezing at the sound of her voice. Well,  _ most  _ of him froze. 

“Oh? What’s this?” she asked, reaching her gloved hand down to gently stroke his engorging penis. “It seems… that someone has a rather  _ disobedient _ cock.”

He made a noise of protest, his voice muffled by the gag in his mouth. Music to her ears as she languidly stroked it, up and down, feeling it  _ swell _ beneath her touch. Naughty, naughty…

Taking the feather in hand, she let it trace up the underside of his cock, ever so slowly, watching him  _ writhe  _ beneath her touch. He bit down  _ hard  _ on his gag as she continued to tickle him, to play with his arousal, watching his cock stiffen more and more, so clearly  _ yearning  _ for more attention. Cut off from sight, she exploited his sensitivity to touch, her precise ministrations making his cock bigger and bigger, twitching so eagerly as he moaned from her feather touch.

A sudden strike from the crop caught him off guard.

It left a nice red lash across his chest, an impression, a  _ mark  _ of her control of him.

“Naughty boy!” she spat, “Such a disgusting and  _ ungainly  _ cock you have. It needs to be  _ disciplined!” _

She ripped off the blindfold, and taking the feather, raised it to his view. She liked to draw things out, to let the prisoner play through what was coming in their imagination… Winter was a competitive woman, and she enjoyed the challenge of showing the prisoner how much worse it would be than they could imagine. Flicking the feather against her hand, she admired the springiness and the softness of the vane. It would make the perfect instrument of her cruelty...

Slowly, lovingly, the very model of restraint, Winter ran the feather once more against his cock. A quite literal feathertouch, a pressure so light as to almost not be touching him at all, but with his cock straining so  _ hard  _ as if to quiver right off of his pelvis, it was, as his face attested to, pure agony. His eyes bulged, staring at the source of his sensation, his treacherous cock begging for more while his mind knew where she was leading him. Again, she ran it up the full length of his cock, tracing the bulge of his veins, the ridge of the glans, masterfully playing with his sensations to drive him  _ mad. _

“Good boys control themselves,” she whispered, “And when they control themselves, they get  _ rewarded  _ by Mistress, but naughty, disobedient prisoners-”

Then she brought down the crop.

Her strike was as precise as an Atlesian Specialist could be, directly striking right at the base of his shaft and making the prisoner _lurch,_ his bonds _straining_ from his panic as he bellowed through his gag. She laughed, high, loud, and above all, cruel, as she saw his eyes go _wide._ This was power, raw, seductive _power,_ and Winter drank it in.

Discarding her tools, she mounted him on the table, lowering her pussy to his dick, feeling it  _ twitch  _ against her in desperate need. That only made her smile, knowing how  _ impatient  _ her naughty prisoner was, and how  _ foolish.  _ He was showing to her how  _ badly  _ he needed her pussy, how badly he needed to cum, exposing his  _ vulnerability  _ to her… and she could so easily capitalize on it. She rubbed his swollen, aching head with her pussy lips, so soft and wet and inviting. They would quench his thirst, relieve the pressure, save him from this torment…  _ eventually.  _ For now, Winter was quite content to enjoy his groans and desperate need as she teased him relentlessly.

“You want to cum?” she asked, and enjoyed hearing the prisoner’s muffled moans into his gag. She leaned forward with a wicked grin and added, “Do you want to  _ fuck me?”  _

Another muffled groan, halfway between desire and dismay.

“Oh, it seems I can’t  _ hear you,”  _ she said with a haughty laugh.”All you have to do is  _ ask,  _ prisoner, and I’ll give you the release you  _ want.” _

Again, nothing more than the noise of her prisoner straining against his gag.

Winter laughed more, pulling her pussy away from his straining dick. “Well, if you aren’t interested, I can find other ways to take care of myself...” she teased, crawling forward, slowly, deliberately, until she was practically standing on top of his face. Taking a moment to clasp the latch of the gag in her hands, she paused… then snapped it off. “Lick!” she commanded.

And the prisoner obeyed.

Oh! He was always so… talented! But Winter knew not to give him any hint of that. “Come on!” she barked down at him, “Is that the best you can do? Don’t just jam your  _ tongue  _ in there, give my  _ clit  _ some attention you worthless maggot!”

She punctuated that remark by  _ squeezing  _ his head between her thighs, grinding her pussy into his face.  _ Ungh,  _ did it ever feel good! Winter leaned forward, a wicked laugh on her lips as she kept using his face to provide the friction she needed, but...

Oh my. Winter  _ cursed  _ inwardly as she realized she was beginning to feel the hint of her climax building. And she couldn’t have that, not so soon!

“This is getting  _ nowhere,”  _ she spat, removing her pussy from the prisoners mouth. She smirked to see his face, soaked in her juices and gasping for air, but Winter had another target in mind now.

Moving back down, slowly, enjoying the feeling how cool the air felt on her well slicked, and very sensitive thighs, Winter positioned herself back over the prisoner’s ever-so-needy dick.

“Don’t even  _ think  _ of spilling your filthy cum in me,” she warned, “Or I’ll make sure you  _ never  _ use your little tool again.”

The look in the prisoners eyes told her that her meaning came through.

Readying herself over his throbbing cock, Winter admired how needy and pathetic he looked. Perfect for her needs, in Winter’s opinion, as she dropped down on his dick.

And  _ OH  _ it felt good! Already primed from the prisoner’s oral, her pussy lit up in pleasure as she rode him. It was fierce and passionate fucking as she jackhammered on his cock, drinking in the terror in his eyes as he  _ struggled  _ not to pop! She planted her palms on his pecs and  _ glared  _ at him, reminding him that  _ she  _ was in charge here.

“Is that the best you can do?” she hissed as she rode him, “Maybe I should rail you with a strapon and  _ teach  _ you how to use this thing!”

She dug her nails into his chest, admiring the purple-red lines left in her wake. She was carving up the map, leaving her mark on her newly claimed territory. 

He gasped. “Oh, fuck, Win-”

“Silence, prisoner!” she thundered,  _ digging  _ her fingers in deep, making the worm  _ whimper  _ in her grasp.

Riding up and down, Winter thrilled in her dominance. This dick was her  _ property,  _ a flesh dildo that did as she commanded. Having this power, this total power over a man, the power to break him down into his core components and  _ choose  _ what will serve her and how. This was- this was-  _ this was what she wanted! _

With a savage cry, Winter threw her head back and  _ screamed,  _ her climax a roar of pure power and dominion. It was exhilarating, the proof of her total independence—she had no need to be given what she could  _ take.  _ Gazing down on her prisoner, she felt the sweat trail down her forehead and grinned.

She wasn’t done yet.

The prisoner, scared into silence, did nothing more than make an unhappy moan as she slowly  _ pulled  _ herself off of him. She made sure to draw it out, to make the sensation  _ last  _ as his poor, needy cock twitched—but the prisoner was a smart enough boy not to risk her  _ real  _ anger. She looked down upon him, dragging out the last few seconds where the tip of his dick was still in her pussy’s warm, velvety embrace, and smirked to see how weak and pathetic he looked, struggling so desperately not to cum.

Taking her hand, she warped her gloved fingers around his messy cock, so  _ painfully  _ sensitive and begging for release. She began to stroke him gently, enjoying his moans as she brought him back to her art of pleasurable torment.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” she said, “Such a good, obedient boy...”

Her handjob was driving him mad. She watched him bite down on his lip, struggling to not give in to her arousing grip and gentle ministrations. She offered him a soft smile, as though to reassure him, but with her eyes… Winter’s frosty glare, as frigid as her Atlesian namesake, reminded him of his  _ place.  _ He was beneath her, a lowly worm whose dirty cock didn’t  _ deserve  _ her touch, but she, the generous Mistress she was, permitted him to enjoy it. But her patience was limited, and she could see the weak little boy in her grasp was succumbing to his filthy urges. She gently took her fingers down to the base...

And  _ squeezed. _

“You wanna cum?” she asked, her voice sounding as pleasant and placid as always, her eyes a mocking glare.

“Oh  _ please!”  _ he cried.

Winter smirked. “Then  _ beg.” _

“Please, oh, please, Mistress, let me  _ cum,  _ let this- let this worthless prisoner  _ cum!” _

“Such a filthy boy you are… but...”

Releasing her grip, the prisoner groaned as she jacked him off. It wasn’t long at all before his dick jerked and twitched, a jet of milky white cum spurting forth from the tip of his dick and spattering down on his groin, leaving it a sticky mess. It had been so backed up, the pathetic little thing kept jerking, unable to quit cumming until his hips were quite filthy with his seed.

Winter realized that she was panting, breathless from the exertion and the sight of the prisoner so humiliated. Slumping over, she curled around him, giving his soft kisses as she unlatched him from his bonds. Holding her boyfriend in her arms, he was no longer her prisoner, but transformed back into the sweet, supportive man who had put all this together for her, just to celebrate her accomplishments.

“Thank you darling,” she said in between kisses, “I  _ loved  _ it.”

“Anything for you, Win,” he said with an exhausted laugh, “Anything for you...”

Nuzzling her cheek against his strong, broad chest, Winter felt the extraordinary depths of her gratitude to this man. She was… a lot. Not just what she’d just put him through, but Winter hadn’t achieved her rank without being an extremely uncompromising woman who had to commit so much of herself, her time, her emotional energy, her  _ everything  _ to her career. And Jaune… Jaune had understood that. Had  _ supported  _ her, had made sacrifices for her career. And he’d  _ definitely,  _ she could still see the long scratchmarks on his chest, made sacrifices for her enjoyment in the bedroom.

Next time, she resolved as she snuggled him closer, she’d give  _ him _ the crop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> First new chapter to this story for 2021, and it's trying my hand at something new. As always, I'm looking forward to writing more RWBY fics and trying my hand at people's requests. And if you haven't already, check me out on Twitter, [@SeleneSokal](https://twitter.com/SeleneSokal) where I post updates on this story and my other projects.


	58. Free To A Good Home

Pyrrha was sitting on the couch, lazily watching TV (a sports show, where the hosts were debating how Pyrrha would fare in the Vacuan Open… trying their best to make it sound like there was a  _ chance  _ it wouldn’t be a shutout) when she suddenly felt the familiar sense of a nose poking into her leg.

She smiled and looked down at Blake, who looked up with mischievous eyes.

“Up?” she asked, and Blake leapt up onto her lap, curling up and purring contentedly. Pyrrha idly stroked her hair, going back to watching TV.

A year ago, just the  _ thought _ of a naked woman lying on her lap would have caused Pyrrha to completely shut down, but now, it had become so routine that she hardly even noticed. One day a week, their apartment had a pet cat. They left out a saucer of milk and a bowl of tuna, pet her, and brushed her hair. And recently, after a  _ furiously blushing  _ Blake asked them to, they’d started putting a tail plug inside her and putting fake paws on her hands. But in spite of  _ that  _ sudden turn, it still wasn’t sexual—well, as non-sexual as stuffing a tail plug up your naked friend’s butt  _ could  _ be—and was just part of Blake getting into the role.

It was something they had discovered just before graduation. Jaune had unlocked his Semblance, Aura Amp, but had mostly practiced it with the members of his team. Ruby was interested in seeing what  _ her  _ Semblance was like with a boost, but was so thrilled with the results, she  _ insisted  _ that he try it with the rest of his team. Pyrrha had been slightly apprehensive about the way Weiss blushed as she felt Jaune’s aura  _ course  _ through her (Pyrrha knew  _ damn  _ well that her boyfriend’s Semblance felt  _ wonderful), _ but there hadn’t been any incidents. Weiss’s glyphs were enhanced, Yang was practically impervious to damage, and Blake… had declined. She was in one of her moody periods after her break up with Sun and so she wasn’t interested in practicing.

But Pyrrha, Nora, and Yang had taken her out for a night on the town and after they’d cheered her up, they’d gotten her to agree to try it out, just for Ruby’s sake. So the next day, Jaune, Ruby, and Pyrrha met with Blake in one of the training rooms, Jaune fired up his Semblance, and…

Blake dropped to all fours and  _ meowed  _ happily, nuzzling her cheek against Jaune’s leg.

For a while, there was just panic and uncertainty, then Ruby had the idea to  _ race  _ off to get the Headmaster, which Pyrrha had thought was a  _ terrible  _ idea, until he showed up and actually was useful.

Arguably for the first time since Pyrrha had gotten to Beacon.

He deduced that Jaune’s Semblance amplified her aura, but the aura was an extension of the soul, a person’s essential nature, and, as a Faunus, Blake had essential elements of a cat within her that became amplified by Jaune’s power. All they had to do was wait for the Semblance to wear off, keep Blake from licking her arms and legs too much, and then explain to her (exceedingly red faced) what had happened.

What Pyrrha had not expected was for Blake to quietly ask her if she would mind if she… asked Jaune to use his Semblance on her again? And a while after they did that, she asked if she could do it again. And then again. And soon, Blake no longer had to ask permission.. Until she was asking if Jaune and Pyrrha would mind if (and she blushed redder than Ruby’s hood at this!) she… wasn’t wearing any clothes while under his Semblance. And they’d agreed. And that was their arrangement.

Through it all, Blake had  _ one  _ rule—they were not in a relationship. Jaune and Pyrrha were the ones who were dating, Jaune and Pyrrha were the ones getting a place together, Blake was  _ purely  _ doing this for stress relief, and even if kitty Blake really liked rubbing her naked body against Jaune, that didn’t mean  _ anything  _ about regular Blake or her feelings for  _ anyone. _

And Pyrrha had… actually gotten used to it. Kitty Blake was a fixture of their lives once a week (or more if she was really stressed) who Pyrrha had come to accept as a distinct figure from Friend Blake. And right now she was running her hand up and down her back, enjoying the quiet mewls and soft purrs she received as Blake made herself comfortable on her lap.

Or… at least, she tried to make herself comfortable. Usually, Blake just wanted to be somewhere warm where she could be pet (Jaune’s lap was her #1 choice, but she didn’t mind Pyrrha’s, especially on lazy days like this), but today, it seemed that she just couldn’t get comfortable.

“Come on, Blakey,” Pyrrha sighed, “You caaaaaaaan’t...” her voice went high as she felt Blake rub… part of herself against Pyrrha’s knee, and that’s when Pyrrha realized that she was very,  _ very _ wet.

And that she  _ kept trying  _ to rub herself against Pyrrha’s knee.

“Ummm… Blake?” Pyrrha asked, only receiving a content mewl in response as Blake meowed and rubbed herself against her.  _ Maidens,  _ she was wet! Was she in-

Was she in…

Was… she… in…  _ heat? _

Pyrrha realized that Ozpin’s explanation said Blake was just experiencing the feeling of having an amplified cat nature, and something like a heat cycle would be in line with what was described. And that meant…

“JAUNE!” she hollered as she tried to hold Blake away from masturbating on her, the girl squirming against her grip, “YOU NEED TO GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!”

It was only a moment before Jaune burst in, and his jaw dropped as his brain shut down at the sight that was awaiting him.

“I… wha...”

“I think Blake’s in heat! Help me… stop her from,  _ ugh,  _ literally humping my leg!”

“Oh, uh, yeah- okay!” her less than articulate boyfriend said as he darted to her side to help pull Blake away, the cat—well, the  _ girl— _ yowling and hissing all the while. Fortunately, her fluffy paw gloves had no claws to scratch with, but that didn’t stop her from trying.

“No!” Jaune commanded, forcefully, “Bad!”

For all the good it did trying to  _ tell  _ a cat to do anything.

“Can you snap her out of it?” she asked.

Jaune shook his head. “Not until my aura burns out of her, and since she doesn’t use much aura when she’s... a cat, I’ve basically dosed her for the rest of the day, so...”

Pyrrha groaned. How in the  _ hell  _ was she supposed to explain this to Blake when she came to? Could she  _ not  _ explain it? She’d kept her feelings for Jaune bottled up for over a year until Nora decided that she wasn’t going to let her best friend’s obsession turn into stalking or just exploding, so she tied the both of them up while they were sleeping and  _ made  _ Pyrrha admit that she was in love with him… and Jaune admitted he had feelings for  _ her  _ as well.

But that wasn’t like… this. Pyrrha knew she  _ wouldn’t  _ be able to hide her embarrassment when Blake came back to, got dressed, and asked how it went. Even if she  _ could  _ keep from blurting it out, she’d certainly blush. And if she didn’t blush, Blake was nothing like Jaune: she didn’t miss much. It wouldn’t work. She’d  _ know.  _ Maybe not  _ exactly  _ what happened, but she’d know that  _ something  _ happened. And that’d be enough to make Pyrrha just  _ die  _ of embarrassment.

What was making it even worse was the way Jaune was trying to calm down the struggling Blake. He was being gentle, even loving, but his grip was firm, and… Pyrrha just wanted to see him slip up. To have Blake get loose, to have her, moaning and writhing, on her husband like a cat and heat. And if Jaune turned that  _ strength  _ on her, reminding Blake that she was his  _ pet,  _ and…

Pyrrha was starting to realize that her face was growing hot as she was picturing things… she really shouldn’t be picturing.

“She’s not calming down,” Jaune admitted, snapping Pyrrha back to reality, “And I can’t just hold her in place for a couple more hours, so...”

“So… what?”

Jaune blushed. “Should we just… leave her in the bedroom and let her take care of herself?”

Now Pyrrha’s face felt really hot. But something, some perverse spirit within her, compelled some words out of a part of her she didn’t know existed, coming out in barely a squeak: “Do we… is that the  _ only  _ way we could help her?”

Looking at her without comprehension, Jaune cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Ohhhhhh, this was a mistake. This was a  _ mistake. _

But one she was making anyways.

“I mean… if we were to...” she swallowed, not believing she was about to suggest this to her boyfriend, “‘help her out,’ you know, she’d probably… not make as much a mess of things...”

Jaune’s jaw dropped, and in his momentary lapse of focus, Blake broke free from his grip, and, with a sultry  _ purr,  _ pressed her breasts into her face and wiggled her hips against what was  _ surely  _ a hardon. A  _ big  _ one, Pyrrha knew. A big, meaty cock that could be pushed into Blake’s wet slit and make their kitty  _ meow  _ like a-

And she was back to thinking things she really  _ should not think. _

“...Okay.”

Okay? What did he mean by-

_ OKAY? _

“Jaune, are you-”

“Yeah,” Jaune nodded, his voice half a groan as Blake kept rubbing him, “We’ll just… finger her until she… calms down...”

Trying not to swoon, Pyrrha scooted down the couch to where her boyfriend was now facing their pet’s amorous assault, but as she got closer, Blake suddenly  _ hissed  _ at her, making Pyrrha reel back.

“No!” Jaune said, his sudden forcefulness making even Blake stop rubbing him. “Bad kitty! You do not  _ hiss  _ at Pyrrha! No!”

Blake, knowing she was in trouble, whined, but Jaune stood firm. “Pyrrha,” he said, still focusing a disapproving gaze at their misbehaving kitty, “Could you come over here?”

She approached again, and Blake moved to hiss, but she seemed to realize that it would only get her in more trouble.

“Good girl, Blake, good girl,” he said, stroking her back, making Blake whimper with need at his touch. “Pyrrha? Give our good girl a reward...”

Turning her around on his lap, he spread Blake’s legs and Pyrrha got the unexpectedly mouthwatering sight of her good friend’s slit, spread open, revealed, and soaking wet. She carefully moved a hand towards her, stroking her pudenda, then allowing a finger to slip in. Blake purred in pleasure as her finger went deep inside her, sliding down the ridges of her vaginal walls, her thumb rubbing her clit. She realized Jaune was groping and kneading her breasts, which might not  _ technically  _ fit the details of what they were  _ supposed  _ to be doing, but it was just  _ so damn hot! _

The couple mercilessly set into their pet, letting her gasp and whine as they played with her needy body, making her hips buck against Pyrrha’s hands, her neck under attack from Jaune’s kisses. They were training her, Pyrrha realized, training her to be their good girl, their good kitty, their pet. She was helpless in their grasp, her mind assaulted by primal, animalistic instincts that made her uncontrollably horny and desperately needing their touch… and if they were lucky, if Pyrrha’s fantasies could come true, soon their Blakey would realize that she needed more than just fingers…

With a sudden  _ yowl,  _ Blake interrupted Pyrrha’s thoughts before they could get to the good parts, soaking her hand as she came. Pyrrha kept fingering her, knowing that she could be made to feel even better, but Jaune stopped her. With a pout, she withdrew her hand from Blake’s snatch and let Jaune, tenderly, lay her down on the couch.

He covered her in a blanket, but almost as soon as the fabric touched her, Blake suddenly sat up.

“Huh… did I… I feel...”

Pyrrha knew she’d turned beet red. So did Jaune.

“I feel…  _ good...”  _ she said with a sigh that sent shivers down her body and made Pyrrha breathe a sigh of relief. “Wow, that was… that was a good session! What all happened?”

They glanced at each other, trying to think of what the  _ hell  _ they could say.

“Oh, um,” Jaune chose to be the one struggling to find explanation, “So, things didn’t, uh, go how they, um, usually go?”

“Oh?” she asked, her eyes still a little bleary and unfocused.

Pyrrha stepped in for her mortified boyfriend. “Blake, we… um,” why did she do that,  _ why did she do that? _ “We think you, uh, went into your, uh… well, you know how Jaune’s Semblance strengthens your animal side as a Faunus, well...”

“You went into heat!” Jaune blurted out, tactlessly.

Though, Pyrrha had to admit, she was very glad it was him instead of her who said it.

Blake turned bright red, the three of them just staring at each other in mortified silence.

Finally, Blake whispered, “Did you guys...”

“Yeah...” Pyrrha admitted in a throaty voice, “We did.”

“Umm… did you...” she quietly gestured towards Jaune’s crotch.

“No!” Pyrrha shot out, “We just, um… fingered you...”

Her voice grew weaker with every word, partially because of how embarrassing it was to say it, but also because Blake had made a very distracting revelation.

Namely, that she seemed  _ disappointed  _ by Pyrrha’s answer.

Not waiting for Jaune to ruin her chance, Pyrrha knew she had to speak up. “Do you… do you mind if-”

“Pyrrha!” Jaune cried, but she wasn’t about to be stopped.

“-if you’re in heat, do you want us to take care of you?”

Blake bit her lip… then nodded. “If- if that’s, um, okay with-”

“It is.” Pyrrha said, her voice as much a challenge as a statement.

There was a momentary silence. Then Jaune just laughed. 

“You know,” he said, flashing both of them a roguish grin, “every part of my life’s been  _ insane  _ since I first went to Beacon. This really only  _ makes sense.” _

They all had a laugh at that, but Pyrrha certainly didn’t miss the small, secretive, and above all else,  _ relieved  _ smile that crossed Blake’s face.

* * *

“Yeah,  _ ugh,  _ yeah, that’s it...” Pyrrha panted, three fingers in her sopping pussy, drinking in the sight before her. “Fuck your kitty. She’s so wet for you, she needs you  _ so bad!” _

Jaune just kept dutifully screwing their Blakey, now with a collar and nametag proclaiming that fact alongside her catspaw gloves, into the mattress. He was taking her from behind, and Blake was making rough squeaks and tender mewls as her face was pushed into their bedsheets, a trickle of drool forming a small wet spot next to her mouth.

She’d been so full of fire when Jaune had first amplified her aura—and her wild side—this session, but, as always, Jaune’s cock proved to be too much for her little kitty mind to handle. By the third orgasm, she’d gone from thrashing about the bedroom, yowling and pouncing, to an overwhelmed mess… but Pyrrha wasn’t going to let her take a  _ breather. _

And besides, Pyrrha was really horny now, too.

Crawling onto the bed, she spread her legs before Blake with a smirk. “Oh, Blakey~” she said with a sing-song voice, “Don’t you want a treat? Some pussy for our pussy?”

She sniffed Pyrrha’s slit suspiciously, then took a tentative, dutiful lick… which ignited a sudden, unexpected  _ desire  _ in Pyrrha that drove her to grab Blake by the hair and  _ press  _ her face into Pyrrha’s crotch. The startled cat could hardly struggle against her, just lapping away at her folds as Pyrrha enjoyed the momentum of her boyfriend manly thrusts course through their kitty and bump her against Pyrrha’s thighs.

“Mmmmm, gods Jaune, I am  _ so  _ glad we got a cat!” she giggled.

“She’s such a good pet,” he moaned, obviously close to release.

“Don’t hold back!” she teased, “Our sweet little kitten’s earned her reward!”

It seemed her words were enough to push him over the edge.

“Nnnnnggaaaah!” Jaune gasped as he released into her, making Blake’s tongue spasm wildly as she came as well, this last orgasm being enough to turn her cross-eyed. The exhausted cat  _ slumping  _ to the bed, completely worn out.

An effect they’d discovered was that the vigorous sex of a Huntsman and a Huntress did actually use up a good amount of aura, like any other form of physical exertion, just that the aura was usually replenished by the burst of positivity that came with intercourse. So the amount of Jaune’s aura Blake used up to spend a full day lounging around in sunbeams and eating tuna could be burnt up in a vigorous pounding from her boyfriend’s cock. And so, the effects of Jaune’s Semblance usually lifted not too long after a few climaxes.

As Blake came to, she blinked for a moment as she realized where she was… then she sighed in contentment, rubbing her thighs together and hearing the  _ squish  _ of Jaune’s cum dripping out of her.

“Mmmm...” she sighed, “You two are the  _ bessssssst.” _

“Anytime,” Pyrrha said with a smirk.

“But we’re not-” she took a moment to catch her breath, “but we’re not in a relationship. This is,  _ hah,  _ strictly a stress relief thing. Until my heat cycle,  _ hah,  _ wraps up.”

Pyrrha and Jaune both were quick to reassure her that they didn’t expect anything more, but to be blunt… Pyrrha suspected that Blake wasn’t  _ really  _ in heat. Heat cycles didn’t last this long in cats. So it was probably a  _ different  _ part of the soul Jaune’s Semblance was amplifying, and Blake was just  _ really fucking horny. _

But still, Pyrrha was very much enjoying having their horny little pet once a week (though usually more) to play with, so she wasn’t going to try to spoil the fun. If Blake wanted to pretend that this wasn’t really a booty call, Pyrrha was happy to let her have that.

After she recovered, Jaune offered her a glass of water, which she took, and Pyrrha asked if she’d like to stay the night, which she also accepted… though she declined Pyrrha’s offer that she join them in the Master Bedroom.

“Like I said,” she replied with a raised eyebrow, “this isn’t a relationship, so don’t treat me  _ any  _ differently than you would any of your other friends when I’m not… you know.”

“Well, your loss,” Pyrrha replied, “because Jaune’s an  _ excellent  _ cuddler, and kitty Blake  _ loves  _ his cuddles...”

Jaune blushed at that, but even more so, Pyrrha caught the tiny, pinkish hue that crossed Blake’s cheeks as she looked away from Pyrrha’s eyes and mumbled something about needing a shower.

As she left the room, Pyrrha realized that she was still a little frisky from their session. She had hoped to be able to get Blake to cross the line from being their kitty Blake pet and being their full-time sex kitten, but there was something  _ else  _ she was excited to try out. Something in a box in her closet that Jaune hadn’t seen just yet.

“Um… honey,” Pyrrha dangled the fox ears and tail in her hand, “You know, seeing how Blake gets, I was wondering...”

Jaune blinked at her in incomprehension. “But my Semblance doesn’t affect humans like…  _ ohhhhhhhh.” _

Then he smiled and Pyrrha felt a surge of excitement course through her!

* * *

“Velvet, what’s our status with the Lavender-”

“Already figured it out!” Velvet said as she passed Blake a manilla folder with her talking points and notes for the interview. Blake flipped through it, then smiled to her assistant as she saw how complete the report was. 

“Wow… that’s pretty much all I need—excellent work, Velvet, we’re ahead of schedule!”

Velvet smiled. Blake was quick to praise and if working for a Faunus Rights organization wasn’t reward enough, having Blake for a boss certainly made things  _ so  _ much better!

“And your ten o’clock’s been canceled, so you’ve got an hour free,” she told her boss cheerfully.

Blake gave her a raised eye, “I get the feeling someone’s trying to butter me up for something...”

Velvet just laughed. “Can’t your favorite personal assistant just want to make sure her boss is in a good mood? I like to think that I’m  _ good  _ at my job,” she added with a smirk.

“Fair, fair,” Blake smiled back, “So, are we looking for girltalk, then? Want to brag about how things are going with Coco and your new poly relationship?”

Giggling, Velvet blushed, but her ears stood tall with secret pride. “It’s been a lot of fun,” she admitted, “And  _ thank you  _ for introducing us to Ilia, she’s  _ wonderful.  _ And it’s good to have another Faunus to have my back when Coco gets teasing.”

“Anytime,” Blake smiled.

But now, it was time for Velvet to reveal that Blake was right: she did have an ulterior motive. Because as much as she liked Blake and liked working for Blake, something had  _ definitely  _ changed in the past month, and Velvet was  _ dying  _ to find out.  _ Especially _ if it was a guy—Ilia was fun and all, but she  _ clearly  _ still carried a torch for Blake and Velvet wouldn’t mind helping the two of them find love.

“I have to say, Blake…” she started, cautiously, “you  _ really  _ seem to be in a good mood recently—what’s got you all positive and upbeat?”

Blake bit her lip, then gave Velvet a conspiratorial look. “Well…” she began, “you have to keep this a  _ secret, _ but… you remember Jaune Arc, from Beacon? Well, his Semblance has an  _ interesting  _ effect...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	59. In The Crosshairs

A sniper needed a steady hand and a good eye, everybody got that, but when it came to needing a keen mind as well… people didn’t think of that part as much. It wasn’t enough to hit your targets dead-on from 1500 meters, but you had to pick the right target and the right moment to make your shot. A sniper had to know  _ everything  _ about the ever-shifting battlefield and hold in their mind’s eye what was going on all around them in order to line up the perfect shot that closed it all out.

May Zedong, though, was an  _ exceptional  _ sniper. The kind that knew there was a lot more to sniping than spotting the target through your sights and pulling the trigger. She knew that as much of her job was finding her placement, scouting out the territory… and finding weaknesses to exploit. Whether against the Grimm or against rival teams. The rest of Team BRNZ were… admittedly, a bit more…  _ meatheaded  _ than May had hoped she’d wind up with when she came to Shade, but she’d come to love her lunks, even if she had to do a bit more indirect shepherding than she ever thought she would.

For instance, right now, May was doing the intel work that would lead to them successfully crushing the competition in the Vytal. Finding cracks in the armor, finding out favored strategies, finding out what tricks to expect… May was good at sniffing them out and relaying them to the boys. Their opponents never knew what hit them.

This was the skill that made Team BRNZ, admittedly, not the  _ best  _ team to hail from Shade, into a potent Dark Horse. With May on the team, she could find the strategies that other teams would never expect from a meathead like Brawnz Ni.

But she was also good at taking  _ action _ on certain weaknesses… some that only  _ she  _ was in place to capitalize on. Take Pyrrha Nikos. The Invincible Girl, the one to beat, the one the betting odds said “don’t even try.”

May saw that and saw a  _ challenge. _

On the surface, yes, she did seem to live up to her name. May had seen her tape—who in Remnant  _ didn’t  _ know who Pyrrha Nikos was?—and from what she was seeing at Beacon, she was just as dominant as she appeared. Honestly, a little scary to watch her fight in person; May saw why people were so dang  _ afraid  _ of approaching her, and why her reputation emphasized that she was, really,  _ Invincible. _

But now that May was at Beacon, meeting all her competitors in person, Pyrrha’s vulnerabilities were actually pretty easy to spot— _ once you stopped looking at what mattered in a battle.  _ It was her social skills: she was exceptional with polite conversation and being a role model, but she had absolutely no skill at actually socializing with people. No wonder she clung to her partner so closely—he was likely her first  _ real  _ friend!

And that was where May saw opportunity.

Jaune Arc was more than just Pyrrha’s team leader. Oh, May picked up that she had a crush, but  _ everyone  _ picked up on that. What she saw in tall, blond, and scraggly… anyone’s guess, but May saw something  _ deeper.  _ A girl like Pyrrha, and May had met girls in her style before, was not  _ normal.  _ She didn’t grow up normal and she wasn’t allowed to  _ be  _ normal, not when she could take on an entire  _ team  _ of Huntsmen, not even slouches, by  _ herself.  _ Between the need to live up to expectations pushing her to unreasonable demands and the army of false friends and real ones being too intimidated by her reputation… she was crushingly lonely. And so she  _ clung  _ to the lifeline that was her team leader.

A lifeline May could cut ever so easily.

But what had started as a plan to just flash some skin and giggle quickly got thwarted by an obvious limitation: Jaune seemed to be  _ surrounded  _ by attractive women who seemed to have no compunctions towards showing their bodies off to him. He wasn’t gay—he’d apparently made  _ quite  _ an effort at winning the affections of Weiss Schnee. So, what was going on here?

Simply put, Jaune was… mysterious? That wasn’t the right word for him. Not unreadable either, boy wore his feelings on his sleeve, he was just more… all over the place. According to Brawnz, Jaune actually  _ did  _ have talents on display in their leadership class.  _ Mental  _ talents, a good eye for situational opportunities and coordinating team efforts. Which… May  _ really  _ wouldn’t have guessed from observing what was, as far as she could tell, an irredeemable doofus obliviously stumbling through Beacon. Maybe that was Brawnz’s standard for intellection, it was quite possible, but Nebula backed it up, and that made it seem probable.

And… he was  _ Pyrrha Nikos’s  _ team leader, so there had to be  _ something  _ there. And he might just be a world class actor, someone who could make sure  _ nobody  _ knew what his deal was. Nobody… except someone with the keen eyes of a sniper.

May had been observing Jaune a long time. Seen him in the cafeteria. In the practice halls. In his late night rendezvous with the champion. And May had figured him out as surely as she’d figured out Pyrrha. 

He was  _ exactly  _ what he appeared on the tin.

A man who was simply so dense, so oblivious, that he had no more idea of Pyrrha’s obvious infatuation with him as he did of Weiss’s utter disdain. He was just a man who was beyond the concept of subtlety, a man who could not comprehend affection unless it bit him right in the... face. And, well, for the sake of crippling the Invincible Girl and opening an easy path for Team BRNZ’s dark horse Vytal win, the beginning of their incredible success story… May was willing to be the girl who took that bite.

The board was set, the pieces in place, and May had found her angle. Tonight, she was going to make her move. 

* * *

Targeting Jaune was easy enough. The boy seemed to have even less awareness than May’s initial, rather low, estimation gave him, and he was easy to separate from his friends, approach, and engage. A few batted eyelashes were enough to- well, they  _ should  _ have been enough to bait the hook, but it seemed that Jaune Arc was going to prove his density more than twice in May’s plan.

Still, it was easy enough to keep the game going. Separate, engage, flirt, downplay the seriousness of her intent, then back off before it seemed noteworthy and repeat. Soon, she’d spent a lot of time with Mr. Arc, and he was none the wiser to how his body language had so clearly warmed up to her… He was easy pickings now.

Which was to say: it was time for May to break out the  _ big  _ guns.

No binding. No restraint. Just a reinforced bra and a too-tight t-shirt holding her sweater puppies back from the world. Jaune might be dense, but he wasn’t blind, and May was blessed with assets that didn’t take 20/20 vision to notice. She had  _ tits.  _ Big, embarrassing, always-getting-in-the-way tits.

But tonight, they’d be working for  _ her. _

Eschewing her trademark jacket for something with more… decolletage and leaving her beanie aside to tie her red hair back in a ponytail—she’d noticed what Jaune liked in women—May was on the prowl as she went to the JNPR room to meet her “date” for the night.

And wouldn’t you know it, May had been rewarded for all her good deeds as Jaune was  _ all alone  _ in his dorm. No need to guide him to another location. All she had to do was suggest the two of them hang out together in a space with no prying eyes that might notice how  _ salacious  _ May was being. No one but Jaune… whose eyes kept falling into the inescapable gravity of May’s cleavage.

Boys were just too easy.

She just had to feign interest in what he said, laugh at his jokes, bounce her tits invitingly as she wrapped him around her little finger. This was only the preliminary attempt to lure him in, but soon she’d escalate—allow him to  _ touch  _ her spectacular rack, maybe even  _ see  _ what they looked like naked—and all the while, poor Miss Perfect, The Invincible Girl, would have to watch as her partner  _ slipped from her- _

The door opened.

And Pyrrha was there.

Shit! This was too early—Pyrrha seeing Jaune with another woman, but not quite in her clutches yet, might backfire, causing her to firm up rather than break. May needed Pyrrha to be out of the picture until Jaune was wholly in the palm of her hands, or else it might just make Pyrrha realize she had to make her move  _ before  _ May got the chance to seal the deal.

“Oh, hello Pyrrha,” she said, trying to seem like she had no reason to be concerned with her presence, “I was just talking to your leader about tactics—he’s quite knowledgeable.”

The smile that came to Pyrrha’s face was a huge relief to May. It was easy to read: the boy had a hold on Pyrrha’s heart because she seemed to be the only woman in the world who saw whatever it was she saw in him. May complimenting him opened up a way to deflect from suspicion, and buy her a little time to disengage before Pyrrha could get antsy about her partner getting sucked into the pillowy depths of May’s spectacular rack.

“Oh, don’t let me interrupt, then!” she said cheerfully, moving into the room, “I love hearing Jaune talk strategy—I could listen for  _ hours.” _

Wow, laying it on thick there, huh? But all for naught, the poor dear, her partner being  _ far  _ too dense.

“Well,” May politely retorted, “I wouldn’t want to get between you and your partner, as I’m sure you have plenty to discuss for your Vytal strategy...”

“Oh no,” Jaune replied, utterly oblivious to what was going on all around him, “Pyrrha and I were just going to hang out—you wouldn’t be interrupting anything!”

Shit.

“Oh, but I insist-”

“Oh, you don’t have to play coy,” Pyrrha said, suddenly  _ closing the distance between them, _ “Jaune’s got the hardest time noticing things, but I’ve seen how you flirt with him...”

Pyrrha put a hand on her shoulder as she looked down into May’s suddenly alarmed eyes. There wasn’t a trace of malice in them, but that somehow made her even more nervous. Pyrrha was taller than her, and had the powerful build of a woman who had so easily defeated a continent’s worth of challengers.

But that wasn’t what  _ really  _ put May on edge.

“Ummm...” she nervously asked as Pyrrha’s hands started to get… more  _ comfortable  _ with May’s body than she was quite comfortable with.

“You’re so lucky,” Pyrrha sighed, “I  _ wish  _ I had boobs like yours...”

“Wh-what?” May stammered, wholly unable to maintain a facade of calculating control as Pyrrha groped and jiggled her tits, hefting them for Jaune’s inspection and approval, making May  _ blush  _ all over as she tried to find a way to respond to this  _ insanity. _

But Pyrrha kept up her assault. “They’re so big!” she gushed, “So fun and bouncy… you might even be bigger than Yang! What do you think, sweetie?” she asked Jaune, “You spent more time with her topside that night...”

_ Wh-what?  _ Had they- were they- May was quickly realizing that she had  _ misread  _ the situation, and her “targets” were more targeting than targeted.

This was bad. May was a sniper in combat  _ and  _ in social interactions. Spot the weakness. Make the shot. Don’t let people get close and  _ don’t  _ get overwhelmed, and right now, two melee specialists had her in their clutches… and Pyrrha’s clutches felt so horribly, wondrously  _ good... _

“Gods, I could play with these for  _ hours,”  _ Pyrrha practically drooled as she continued groping May’s defenseless chest. She giggled, “Jaune seems to like them too,” she whispered in her ear, “Look at how he’s staring at your big, bouncy,  _ mesmerizing  _ boobies...”

Blushing like mad, feeling her thighs  _ squirm  _ as she tried to control herself, May was compelled to look at Jaune and see how his eyes were locked on her chest. Locked on when she wasn’t  _ trying  _ to make him stare. Usually, May  _ hated  _ that, hated how nobody could look her in the eyes, or anywhere else, when her tits weren’t restrained. But with Pyrrha’s fingers so deftly playing with her, May was just… just  _ too  _ turned on to resist Jaune’s gaze. She wanted him to stare, as treacherous as the thought was, to feel his eyes  _ roam  _ over her body, wanted Pyrrha to pull her shirt off and-

Well, Pyrrha was already on it.

Stripped of her shirt, her bra practically  _ popped  _ right off—how Pyrrha had even  _ done  _ that, May had no idea, but she knew not to doubt the champion’s abilities—and Jaune’s jaw  _ dropped. _

May hated how  _ wet  _ that made her.

She felt herself almost posing, thrusting her chest out as Pyrrha hefted her heavy tits, her nipples two hard points. Pyrrha gave them a jiggle, beckoning Jaune over. May bit her lip, her face  _ burning  _ with shame as she found herself utterly trapped in this kinky couple’s little game. She could have stopped this. Could have stopped them at any moment. But the fact that she didn’t...

But that thought had no place here. Not as Jaune started kissing her tits, his tongue playing with May’s nipple as she gasped. As he got rougher, kneading her right with his hand as he playfully bit and nibbled on her left, Pyrrha began kissing May’s neck, making her moan with equal parts dismay and desire.

“Jaune, honey?” Pyrrha asked, ignoring May’s whimper of protest as she paused in her kisses, “I just- I’m too impatient! May’s too sexy to let you be the only one playing with her boobs!”

Pyrrha, undeniably the champion of Mistral in how gracefully—and powerfully—she seized May, threw her down on the bed before  _ pouncing,  _ burying her face in between her jugs and- and  _ motorboating  _ them so passionately that May couldn’t help but squeal! Pyrrha’s hands here groping her chest, tugging at her nipples, and leaving May in a frenzy of need that-

That… could only be...

Pyrrha had pulled away, revealing that Jaune was also undressed now.

Ohhhhhh… that was a  _ weapon. _

It was big. So big, so  _ powerful.  _ He hefted it masterfully, a look of deserved pride on his face as his tool mesmerized the helpless May. She might even be drooling right now. If she had known he was packing this, she might have… May blushed. She felt a wave of embarrassment having so obviously lost herself at just the sight of a dick, but she also wasn’t sure there was anyone who  _ wouldn’t  _ go crosseyed, staring this in the face.

Once again, she was merely putty in Pyrrha’s skilled hands, the Mistralian champion guiding her slack body into position. She was seated on Pyrrha’s lap now, her legs held wide and open as Jaune and his  _ monstrous  _ cock approached her. It… it wouldn’t fit! She had to stop this, had to end this insanity before- before he  _ broke  _ her!

But all that came out of her mouth was a whimper that, to May’s hearing, was more about how he  _ wasn’t  _ fucking her yet.

But, with a dirty giggle from Pyrrha as her hands squeezed her well-slicked thighs, Jaune was now upon her. How- how had she ever thought that she could manipulate, could  _ use  _ this Adonis? He and Pyrrha… she was a fool to think she could ever come between them.

Well, in any way other than  _ this. _

Feeling his cockhead against her slit, May trembled, her whole body craving the  _ fullness  _ he promised, a desire that overwhelmed any illusions that she might be doing anything to  _ weaken  _ these two. The tables had been turned, and as Jaune  _ entered  _ her… she knew they had her at  _ their  _ mercy.

Pyrrha groped her shamelessly, kissing her neck and whispering the  _ sweetest  _ compliments and the  _ wickedest  _ promises as May’s mind melted down to a lustful slurry. There weren’t thoughts in her head anymore, just sensations, pleasant, perfect,  _ wonderful  _ sensations that she rode like waves. The feeling of Jaune’s hips against hers, her bum resting on Pyrrha’s thighs, Pyrrha’s  _ hands  _ on her tits, Jaune’s  _ cock... _

_ Oooowwwwaaaghhhh, _ it just stuffed her up! It was pushing, inch by inch, into her, splitting her open, frazzling her nerves utterly as she panted and squealed. He was so big, so big and just  _ ruining  _ her for anything other than this ever again! As she felt him push his way into her—she marveled to imagine she could  _ take  _ something that deep!—she whimpered to realize that this was only him  _ entering  _ her. As his hips met hers, his big, heavy balls slapping against her as the tip of his dick  _ surely  _ kissed her womb, she looked Jaune in the eyes, saw the cocky  _ grin _ cross his face… and then he started  _ fucking  _ her.

The waves rose and  _ crashed,  _ again and again, making May moan and cry and scream and beg as Jaune and Pyrrha had their wicked way with her. She- she felt that Pyrrha had moved her into place, May’s legs now looped over Jaune’s shoulders as her  _ beast  _ of a Team Captain showed May what  _ close quarters combat  _ meant, the sniper utterly at his mercy… he was no fraud, no incompetent, no, he was a  _ master  _ of combat, utterly battering her into submission!

And Pyrrha… they were a team, a wicked,  _ powerful  _ team, where Jaune’s brute force was matched by Pyrrha’s utter dominance, the champion skillfully mastering May’s body with precision strikes. Was it any wonder she surrendered so  _ wholly  _ to her lust when these two were leading the assault? She had been a fool to ever dream she could split this duo apart, could do anything more than be wedged between them, their  _ plaything,  _ at best.

She felt her tits jiggle on her chest with every slamming thrust. Jaune’s eyes were locked on them, admiring their full, bouncy firmness as her body proclaimed what a slut she was. She was  _ built  _ for sin, as much as she tried to hide it, but these two immediately pierced her disguise. Her eyes rolling, her body bent double by Jaune’s weight bearing down on her and her mind a molten vat of lust, May was utterly powerless as Pyrrha whispered, “You can cum now, sweetie,” a teasing lilt that became an unstoppable command as the dam burst and so did May. She  _ screamed,  _ crying out either Jaune’s name or just the word  _ FUCK  _ of  _ GODS  _ of who even  _ knew  _ as she screamed like she’d never screamed before. It was an epic orgasm, the kind that left her utterly  _ shattered  _ in its wake.

Panting for breath, May felt her rubbery legs just flop down, uselessly, as Jaune withdrew from her. Even as mercilessly fucked as she’d been, May couldn’t stop herself from mewling in greedy protest as his godlike cock was taken away. Pyrrha kissed Jaune, running her hand along his shaft, well-slicked with May’s fluids, obviously proud of how much of a  _ stud  _ her man was. The two of them gave her an amused look, pleased to see their fuckdrunk little doll still wanted  _ more. _

“Well… that was fun!” Pyrrha said, and a very familiar gleam came to her eye. A gleam that May knew was usually one  _ she  _ used on others. “Just so you know, May, the first taste is free, we  _ both  _ enjoyed ourselves, but if you want another...”

“What...” she murmured, still in her fuck-drunk haze, “Whaddya… whaddya need me to do?”

“You’ve been paying attention to the other teams in the Vytal, haven’t you?”

May nodded, realization slowly pushing through the fog as Pyrrha’s grin grew wide and predatory.

“Well… you wouldn’t mind sharing with your two new favorite people some of those weaknesses you’ve spotted...”

Blinking the clouds out of her mind, May knew that her intel was her ace in the hole, a  _ major  _ asset that… that she had to give up. Another chance to let these two have their way with her? May just… she just couldn’t turn it down. Opening her mouth, the info seemed to just flow right out of her, all her observations and analyses babbling right out of her silly little mouth. Occasionally, Pyrrha or Jaune would ask a question or discuss between themselves, and occasionally, they’d reward her. Pyrrha would pose and flaunt her body, making May’s legs weak, or Jaune would shift to show off that  _ godlike  _ cock, making her mouth dry. It was torture. It was heaven. It  _ was. _

But soon, every secret was spilled and May was hornier than she’d ever imagined herself. She looked to Jaune and Pyrrha with an eager, pleading look, simply  _ desperate  _ for them to let her have what she  _ longed  _ for so badly. Stretching forward-

Suddenly, Jaune spoke up. “And your own team?” he asked, making May’s heart stop.

“I-” she hesitated. Could she- could she  _ betray her own team?  _ It was- it was the lowest, most treacherous thing she could do, but… but gazing upon Pyrrha and Jaune and their  _ statuesque  _ bodies, remembering what their hands and tongues had  _ done  _ to her, and that cock… No, no, she couldn't! She could never! She would-

Jaune’s hands began to massage her tits and suddenly those thoughts just drifted right away, right out of her head, like holding onto a cloud. There wasn’t any thoughts here about anyone other than those two most  _ wonderful  _ people who were teaching her how  _ good  _ her body could feel.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh,” she moaned, her eyes lidded, “Ohhh, okaaaaaay… So... Brawnz always favors opening with...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work!
> 
> Writing this chapter felt like a return to my earliest smut work, with a dominant, playful Pyrrha bringing a new toy into her bed. Fun to write more May, even if, because this was a fic I started a _long_ time ago, I hadn't really settled on a persona for May like I have with the other works I have in the backlog that include her. Still, it's fun to play around with a character who has such a small canon imprint, letting me interpret her how I like. And feel free to suggest which minor and background girls you think don't get enough attention, or what your headcanons are for their personas—it's fun to play around with them!


	60. His Other Life

“Hey Jaune! I’m here early!” Pyrrha yelled from the doorway as she let herself into her boyfriend’s home. But there was no response. Fortunately, they were at the stage of their relationship where Pyrrha could let herself into his place without him being around—she had a key after all—but not  _ quite  _ at the stage where she’d be spending the night.

She and Jaune were just a little… old fashioned like that. She made her way to the kitchen and got a can of tomato juice out of the fridge. She couldn’t help but smile at that. She knew Jaune thought her juice habits were gross at first, but a quick count of the cans in the fridge told her that she wasn’t the  _ only  _ one drinking them in this house. Downing the can, she plopped herself down on the couch and waited for Jaune to show up.

It had been a long day, and Pyrrha was looking forward to getting some quality R&R with her sweetie, her most surefire strategy for stress relief. She knew that the word was Ozpin, the Athletic Director, was looking to make her Head Coach of the women’s basketball team. She’d be the youngest head coach in collegiate sports, and that meant there was a  _ lot  _ of scrutiny on her. And it was good, Pyrrha  _ excelled  _ under pressure, but it was stressful, all the same. 

Ugh, but what was  _ taking  _ Jaune so long? Lying down on the couch was starting to make her antsy, and so Pyrrha couldn’t help but get up and take a short walk around his apartment. Nothing too weird about it, she’d been in every room here before. Including… the bedroom, though just for making out. But that thought was making her even more jittery. She didn’t want to pressure Jaune, but… Pyrrha was getting a little impatient. But, she knew he was from rural Vale when they met. If he was from a more conservative upbringing, he- hold on here...

A check? She didn’t mean to snoop, but the  _ number  _ caught her off guard when she saw it lying on the kitchen table. Particularly when her quick glance saw the word  _ royalties  _ in the memo line. What was “Neopolitan Entertainment LLC?” They must be Jaune’s previous employer, but a check that big, for  _ royalties... _ he had to have been a  _ somebody.  _ Pyrrha didn’t pry into her boyfriend’s old life, but he’d never acted like it might have been anything interesting! He had always said that he’d saved up some money and regretted never finishing college. Nothing about… well, he’d have to have been an actor, right? He was good looking, a kind of boyish handsomeness, but  _ that  _ much money… surely she would have  _ recognized  _ him if he-

But the temptation was, mercifully, taken out of her hands as she heard the door turn and she couldn’t spend any more time thinking about mystery checks when she had a boyfriend to cuddle and tease and watch movies with. Especially because Jaune was in full pampering mode, cooking them a hearty dinner, giving Pyrrha an  _ amazing  _ massage, and generally being such an amazing boyfriend that Pyrrha felt a little guilty for thinking she wanted to rush things and… for snooping on his check.

Well, it wasn’t really  _ snooping,  _ he had it out in the open and he knew she was coming over. So her seeing it wasn’t weird, right? Maybe he was hoping she would ask about it, his way of opening up a little about himself to her.

Unfortunately, that brainworm came to Pyrrha  _ right  _ after she’d left his apartment for the night, his goodnight kiss still buzzing on her lips. And the memory of that check still buzzing in her mind. It wouldn’t go  _ away,  _ even as she got into bed and  _ tried  _ to make herself go to sleep. But… well, she grabbed her tablet and decided to quickly search what she knew from the check, what “Neopolitan Entertainment LLC” was. Fortunately, it immediately brought up a… no,  _ this  _ couldn’t be right…

Jaune wouldn’t- he  _ couldn’t  _ be getting money for…  _ adult entertainment. _

Everything about him was so…  _ wholesome.  _ Jaune was a sweetie, and, yes, sex workers didn’t have to be tattooed and hard-bitten cynics, but…  _ Jaune? _

Pyrrha was 90% sure Jaune was a  _ virgin,  _ so it really couldn’t be him, right?

Maybe he was a… lighting tech or something? Someone who worked on a whole bunch of movies to get those royalties. Yeah, that made sense… but… he’d have been  _ awfully  _ young to be on the technical side of things, wouldn’t he? And did they  _ get _ royalties?

She had to click through it, to see- oh wow.  _ Wow.  _ Even if Jaune was on the tech side of production, this… Neapolitan Entertainment was some  _ seriously  _ kinky stuff. A lot of BDSM videos, fairly intense, and...

Her eyes went wide as she saw a certain video advertisement.

“In our best-selling video, Jonathan Dark puts the DeWinter sisters in their place, until both girls learn to call him ‘Daddy!’”

Well…

That was Jaune alright.

Pyrrha swallowed nervously, seeing the video thumbnail  _ clearly  _ showed her sweet little muffin of a boyfriend, the man who’d just made her stir fry for dinner and given her a back  _ and  _ footrub… looking absolutely  _ nothing  _ like a man who’d do that for a woman! He looked like... well, it was what the  _ women  _ looked like, both of them in shiny black latex contrasting with their snow-white hair as they shared looks of  _ rapturous  _ ecstasy, that had Pyrrha’s jaw dropping. They- they were actresses, but, like… could Jaune really do… that?

A glance at the price told Pyrrha that she… wasn’t that desperate. She wasn’t going to pay for porn of her  _ boyfriend,  _ even if it would tell her more about him. Did he- did he like this? Or was it just what sold? She clicked on his name and saw his full filmography and,  _ oh wow,  _ yeah, he had… he had been a busy bee in those years before she’d met him.

Insane.  _ Insane.  _ This was insane! But… Pyrrha quickly went to a less-sketchy free porn video site and punched in “Jonathan Dark” to see a whole slew of videos pop up. She clarified the search a little, not wanting to see her sweetheart be so… out of character, but selected one titled “BUSTY BLONDE GETS RAILED BY BIG COCK, ANAL” and, with a nervous lick of her lips, she hit  _ play. _

After a few establishing shots of a beach house—it had to have been shot in Vale, that, at least, Pyrrha knew about her boyfriend’s life before she knew him—the camera settled on, well… a stereotypical porn star. As blonde and busty as the title promised, swinging her hips as she walked her way up to the door in what seemed like a parody of a girl scout uniform.

Pyrrha was no stranger to porn, she’d had to do  _ something  _ to take care of herself before Jaune, and she admired the quality of the shoot. And she had a  _ definite  _ appreciation for the girl—Pyrrha liked blonde and busty. She would probably have enjoyed this if it wasn’t for the fact that, as soon as the girl rang the doorbell,  _ BAM,  _ there was her boyfriend.

Undeniably Jaune. Absolutely impossible to think he was anyone else. Especially because they were playing up his innocent side as the “girl scout” asked him if he wanted to buy some nookie (the dialogue left… something to be desired) and Jaune played dumb as the girl explained how many different “merit badges” she was working on (all thinly veiled sexual innuendos).

It was the dialogue that made Pyrrha feel a bit… silly to be watching this. This all started to feel weird and… inappropriate. Like she was spying on Jaune. Maybe he didn’t want to tell her about his past. Maybe he didn’t...

But Pyrrha’s thoughts trailed off as the movie  _ finally  _ got to the sexy stuff and Pyrrha got her first glimpse of her boyfriend’s  _ cock.  _ The blonde was acting up how  _ shocked  _ she was at how big he was, but… even for porn stars, that was a long and impressive looking cock. There was more going on in the movie, the girl was topless now, giving him a tittyfuck, but all Pyrrha could think about was the dick her man was packing. She was progressing from disbelief to  _ joy  _ until, as she saw porn girl start to deep throat it, Pyrrha realized something.

Could she even  _ handle  _ a dick like that?

Her previous boyfriends hadn’t had anything like that. Not that they were inadequate, they just… weren’t  _ Jaune.  _ Weren’t secret, turbo-hung porn stars. But Pyrrha wasn’t a quitter. No, self-doubt wasn’t something Pyrrha  _ did.  _ The uncertainty burned away quickly as an angry, possessive  _ fierceness  _ flashed within her. So porno-chick could suck Jaune off—big deal,  _ Pyrrha _ would show him what a blowjob was. How hard could it be, really? She still had that joke gift Nora had gotten her for her birthday in her closet…

Digging it out from the back of her closet took more time than she’d expected, so by the time she had it in her hands (and she was shocked to discover that what she’d thought of as a gag gift was… a surprisingly good model for what Jaune was packing) the scene had shifted. The girl was on all fours, being taken from behind, her knockers swinging as Jaune  _ gave  _ it to her. Suddenly, her grip on the rubber phallus grew weak as she realized… that girl wasn’t acting. Jaune was  _ splitting her open,  _ and as she cried out in joy to receive him, Pyrrha realized exactly how much she was taking. How fucking  _ huge  _ Jaune was, the kind of size a girl couldn’t handle unprepared. A girl was liable to hurt herself if she wasn’t careful, but this girl… she was taking him all. Taking what now felt so impossibly massive in Pyrrha’s trembling hands.

And she took him up the ass, too.

Pyrrha turned off the video, unable to watch more, not wanting to think that- that some cheap  _ slut  _ was better than her. Was doing things she couldn’t with  _ her  _ man! Even- even if they didn’t even know each other back then, Pyrrha was a possessive girl. Jealous. And she  _ did not lose. _

Quietly, furiously, Pyrrha resolved that she would show them. She would show  _ all  _ of them that  _ Pyrrha Nikos  _ could out-fuck whatever bimbo porn stars Jaune might have crossed paths with. In the end, she’d be the winner.

Just like she always was.

* * *

Challenge was Pyrrha’s  _ oxygen.  _ She was nothing without someone to measure up against, and Jaune’s rather… storied career meant that there were a lot of girl’s Pyrrha would have to exceed. But that just drove her to seek  _ more. _

It had lit a  _ fire  _ within her, an all consuming drive that spilled out in every aspect of her life. But not in a bad way. No, Pyrrha was  _ electrified  _ by this dirty little secret she was discovering. She had been on the ball at work, she’d been excelling more than she ever had. All anyone saw was a woman on fire, inspiring her girls to take up the same drive she had to be best. People assumed it was because she knew she was under scrutiny, and she was, but it was also because she now had something  _ else  _ she was covering up, making every single day a thrilling game of intrigue while she quietly waited until she could get home and indulge her slutty depravities.

Jaune, too, had no idea what Pyrrha was thinking of—she wasn’t going to let him know what she knew until it was game time, no sense in blowing it by being too eager and coming at him unprepared. She kept up the charade that she was none the wiser to what he knew a girl could do. What he knew the girls he was judging her against could do. Her every turn, her flirtatious giggles, the curve of her ass as she sashayed across a room towards him… as far as he knew, she was still the regular, teasing minx of a girlfriend he made everyone think he lucked into. But Pyrrha knew that this was her audition, and she was studying her rivals’ tape.

As soon as she was home, ensconced in her bedroom, another goodnight kiss  _ buzzing  _ on her lips, she pressed  _ play  _ on another video, dildo in hands, lips licked, pussy wet, and eyes focused on the prize.

Jaune.

This video was her first step away from the more vanilla work Jaune had done. Pyrrha knew that his work with fetish pornography, even if it wasn’t something he was into,  _ might _ be something he was into. And she wouldn’t be caught wanting. Anything his porn-sluts did for him, Pyrrha could do  _ better. _ This one was titled “Maid to Serve” and Pyrrha was quite excited to make her plunge into testing herself here.

An older, dark haired Faunus woman was on the screen idly tidying up a family home. She was dressed in a  _ ridiculous _ parody of a Valean maid’s outfit—already a porno standby—wearing tight black PVC offset with a white apron and frilly maid’s head… thing. She dusted cutely, but the shots were emphasizing how she was furtively looking around the empty rooms, until, confident she was alone, she reached into a jewelry case and pulled forth a pearl necklace. She put it on, posing in front of the mirror with it, flouncing and pouting, showing off her curvy body in the mirror. Total MILF, not something Pyrrha could compete on  _ now…  _ but she wasn’t planning on losing her figure any time soon, if that’s what Jaune enjoyed.

“Kari!” a familiar voice cried out, and the maid turned, startled. “Take that off, right now!”

“Oh!” she squeaked, “M-Mr. Dark, sir, I’m-”

“What were you doing with my wife’s jewelry?”

“I p-promise!” she said, her voice quaking with sincerity, “I never- I didn’t- I just wanted to try it on! That’s all!”

“Really?” he asked, skeptically, “Empty your pockets.”

Helpless to disobey his command, the Faunus woman did so, revealing the two earrings she had pocketed. The MILF cringed beneath Jaune’s harsh glare and Pyrrha’s pussy  _ tingled  _ from what she knew was coming next. Her fingers delicately traced up her slit, one hand teasing herself just as the film was teasing what she knew was coming soon. Her other hand gripped the dildo ever so slightly tighter, her fingers barely able to wrap around its thick, silicone shaft.

There was more dialogue, Jaune being so…  _ commanding  _ as he bullied the thieving slut in her  _ very  _ bosomy outfit. Pyrrha was getting excited watching it, the  _ tingle  _ in her core migrating upwards. A naughty thought came to her as she stroked her pussy with one hand and the dildo with the other. Gripping the fake cock, she brought it up to her mouth and kissed it, imagining that it was Jaune’s cock she was kissing. That it was Jaune she was showing her slutty depravity to… showing him that he was better than this Faunus  _ whore. _

_ Uhhhhhnnnnn…  _ these degrading terms, especially in her  _ Jaune’s  _ voice, just turned her on so much!

Jaune was forcing the woman, even as tears ran down her face, begging for forgiveness, to pull down her top, revealing her impressive rack. Not as good as the bimbo from her first night, but that girl was chesty in a way not many were. But this MILF was more Pyrrha’s size, and she admired how larger than average, even if not huge, boobs could look on a woman. Still, she was competition, and as Jaune honked her tits, Pyrrha groped herself, lewdly moaning in her best emulation of the MILF’s performance.

As she started to suck Jaune off, Pyrrha took the dildo and began to push it into her own mouth, suppressing her gag reflex like she’d been practicing, until she could feel Jaune’s dick  _ push  _ its way into her throat. She was doing even better than the MILF at swallowing Jaune’s cock, and she felt her heart burn with pride as she took it deeper and deeper. She couldn’t get cocky, though, she knew the real thing would be much harder.

But the real difficulty came from how fucking  _ turned on  _ outdoing the porn star had made her. Fuck, Pyrrha needed to take this dick up her pussy,  _ fuck  _ she needed to get off! Pulling the dildo from her throat, she guided it down to her nether lips, watching as Jaune started to ruthlessly face fuck the whore who tried to steal from him. God, it was  _ hot  _ watching Jaune fuck a bitch into submission… Pyrrha had never been into punishment and discipline, but after watching Jaune be  _ gentle  _ with so many girls, seeing him treat one like she was just his fuckmeat… Pyrrha was so turned on. So  _ fucking  _ turned on, and pushing the head of the dildo into her pussy, she felt how Jaune was  _ splitting  _ her apart, just like he was choking the slut on her tablet, her makeup running down her cheeks as Jaune,  _ ohhh,  _ gave her what she deserved!

Gripping her roughly by the hair, Jaune suddenly reversed course,  _ yanking  _ the slut’s head backwards and revealing his glistening, sweat slicked cock, just as Pyrrha imagined it was inside her, putting her in her place, making her his bitch!

“You wanted a pearl necklace, huh?” Jaune taunted, “Thrust ‘em out, slut!”

Oh, yesyesyes, Pyrrha loved it as the humiliated Faunus MILF popped her chest forward as Jaune stroked himself, and soon, her tits were splashed with ropes of pearly cum.

“P-please, sir,” she begged, meekly, “I’ve- I’ve done what you’ve asked, w-will you let me-”

But Jaune just sneered. “Oh no, bitch, we’re just getting  _ started.” _

Pyrrha shivered in delight, pressing the tip of the dildo right against her snatch. It was so big and thick, but she could see that Jaune’s was even  _ bigger.  _ He d-deserved a girlfriend that could take him, and Pyrrha was going to  _ prove  _ that that girlfriend was her!

But she had to admit, this Faunus MILF was a  _ tasty  _ dish. A good actress, looking deliciously meek and miserable as Jaune threw her on the bed (she had never realized Jaune was so strong! He was muscular, yes, but he threw the girl around like a rag doll!) and started fucking her—and taunting her for how  _ wet  _ she was as he plunged his massive dick into her slit. Pyrrha matched it, pushing the dildo  _ inside  _ her, an uncontrollable moan spilling from her lips as she pushed it all the way in, just like Jaune was doing to the mature catgirl on the bed. She shivvered, imagining what it must be like to get properly railed like that… but Jaune had been surrounded by girls who took him in their mouths, their cunts, their assholes… If she wanted to compete, she’d have to utterly submit to him. Be his fucktoy, his submissive bitch, his  _ pet.  _ That’s what these women were, and if that’s what Jaune liked...

That’d be what Pyrrha was, too.

* * *

“Puh-please Daddy, harder! Hit me  _ harder!” _

The meaty  _ thwack  _ of the paddle in Jaune’s hand as it smacked into the white-haired girl’s already cherry red ass was the perfect accompaniment as Pyrrha worked the dildo in and out of her asshole. It was a hardcore BDSM video where Jaune tied up two girls, they genuinely looked to be sisters, suspended them from midair, and made them his bitches. 

The other girl, also blindfolded and hanging from the ceiling, her perky tits exposed and showing off the red criss-crosses of his earlier play with the crop, not to mention her nipple clamps, joined in, begging, “Please Daddy, spank me too! Choke me! M-make me your personal punching bag and  _ hurt  _ me, Daddy!”

God, these sluts were insatiable! But Pyrrha had to- had to  _ prove  _ she wasn’t some delicate sweetheart! Both these girls, they looked so  _ innocent,  _ so  _ proper,  _ and yet, they were a dirty pair of painsluts begging Jaune to fuck them  _ hard.  _ If that’s what he was used to… Pyrrha summoned the force of will to  _ push  _ the dildo in further, moaning as she imagined it was Jaune’s huge dick splitting her open. If she couldn't handle the dildo, she wouldn’t be able to handle him, and that would mean- it would mean that those sluts were better than her!

With a squeal of  _ pain  _ made in time as Jaune mercilessly beat the younger white haired girl (either “Whitney” or “Wendy” deWinter, according to the DVD case) Pyrrha took the dildo all the way to the base. Mmmmm, gods, she felt so stretched out and  _ used.  _ She couldn’t wait until her asshole was trained to be Jaune’s cocksleeve, just as she trained her throat and pussy—she needed to show him that  _ all  _ her holes were as good as any porno slut he had fucked before!

And if he wanted to beat her, bind her,  _ film her…  _ Pyrrha would do it. If there was anything  _ those  _ women had done for her Jaune, Pyrrha would do it, too. And do it even better than they did!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a meaty  _ slap  _ as Jaune caught the sister who wasn’t being spanked across the face with a hard  _ SMACK.  _ “Wait your turn, bitch,” he growled at the mouthy slut, now whimpering in delectable pain, as he went back to paddling the younger sister. Fuck if that didn’t almost get her off right there… 

Pyrrha was starting to realize that this was more than just her competitive nature at play. She realized that Jaune’s more vanilla films, while still hot, just… didn’t do it for her. She  _ needed  _ to see Jaune make these girls his bitch, make them  _ beg  _ for him to abuse them. Pyrrha had found that she had a kink here, just like the two sisters on high-wire display. Pain. Dominance.  _ Control.  _ She needed to see Jaune display his rough, cruel, domineering side. She  _ prayed  _ he loved it as much as she did, because now, she knew she couldn’t go without it. She needed Jaune to  _ break  _ her, whips and chains and gags, she needed to be  _ dominated. _

With a lusty moan, Pyrrha felt her self-control, her vaunted discipline crumble as she came, her pussy rejoicing in its release as she kept  _ pumping  _ the dildo in her asshole. J-Jaune wouldn’t stop,  _ mmmm,  _ u-using her until he was satisfied… she couldn’t quit just because she’d reached her pleasure. S-she was Jaune’s  _ fuckmeat,  _ something for him to slap and choke and  _ fuck senseless  _ and  _ ohhhhh,  _ she could already feel the next climax coming!

* * *

“Ha, no Ruby, I don’t think I’ll be able to- what was that? No, no, I just don’t think I’d fit in. You guys know I’m almost 30, right? It’d feel weird going to college parties… Aw, you’re sweet… okay, I’ll think about it. I’m at my girlfriend’s now, so I’ll have to talk to you later, okay? Alright, catch you round! Bye!”

Hanging up his cell, Jaune chuckled as he fished his key to Pyrrha’s place out of his pockets. This was going to be a big date for the two of them, tonight! For once, it was going to be at Pyrrha’s place: they usually had their dates at his because, well, that’s where Jaune’s kitchen was, and a big part of his love language was food. But Pyrrha had gotten the big promotion, she’d been all celebrated like crazy, and Jaune had  _ promised _ his wonderfully special girlfriend that  _ whatever she wanted,  _ she would get tonight. And she’d asked for him to come over to her place for a quiet night in, so that’s what she was getting!

Might even be, well, the night they finally did it...

Pyrrha was  _ nothing  _ like the girls back in his old life. That wasn’t a slight against them—all the stereotypes about porn actresses being stuck up or vain was  _ nothing  _ like the truth. They were sweet girls, and total professionals, it was just… weird being in an industry where sex was just your  _ job.  _ With Pyrrha, Jaune knew that, when they finally crossed that line and became intimate, it’d be something  _ truly  _ special.

Opening the door, Jaune realized how true that was as there was a trail of rose petals leading him down the hall to Pyrrha’s bedroom. Whistling in appreciation, he set the bottle of wine he brought aside as he followed the trail up towards its destination. Damn, she’d really gone all out… Jaune knew he had to make tonight  _ special.  _ Not anything fake or porno, no, something intimate, lovely, and gentle. The sort of thing a girl as wonderful as Pyrrha  _ deserved. _

Turning the doorknob, he opened the door to Pyrrha’s bedroom where-

Oh.

Oh my.

Jaune’s jaw dropped as he looked at the… at the  _ scene  _ in front of him. The rose trail led to the bed, but Jaune’s eyes were drawn to the St. Andrew’s Cross in the middle of the bedroom, and the gorgeous woman, blindfolded, earmuffed, gagged, and  _ stuffed  _ into a tight leather outfit, tied to it.

With a note pinned to her chest.

For a moment, Jaune was just too stunned to take in what he was looking at. What jolted him out of his stupor was, of all things, a  _ buzzing  _ sound he was able to place as a bullet vibrator. A glance downward revealed exactly that. He suddenly could hear his girlfriend’s desperate, needy whimpering, even muffled by the gag, as the vibe deactivated… it was likely timed to keep her edged while she was tied up!

Ho,  _ wow,  _ Jaune had… Jaune certainly attracted a  _ type,  _ didn’t he?

Gingerly reaching forward, Jaune took the note off Pyrrha’s chest. Trying not to hear the desperate, muffled moan of pure desire as his hand brushed her chest, he read:

_ Jaune _

_ Pyrrha’s been a very naughty girl. Looking up your past career, masturbating like a dirty slut to videos of you fucking other women. Breaking them. Now she needs it, hard, and knows that you’re the only Master who can give her the hard dick she so desperately, desperately needs. _

_ She promises to be a good girl for you from now on. She just needs to be punished for her naughty, naughty deeds! Whatever you want. Whatever you’ve done in your dirtiest videos. She just wants to make her Master happy! _

_ Your slut, _

_ Pyrrha _

Wow. 

Wow.

_ Wow. _

He really… really hadn’t thought anyone would recognize him from his past life. Considering… he  _ really  _ wasn’t like “Jonathan Dark” in… any fashion. Hell. But he really hadn’t expected that  _ Pyrrha  _ was into… this. But, well…

So was Jaune.

With a wolfish grin, he looked over his bound slut from top to bottom. Her long, athletic legs tracing upwards to her pristine pussy that Jaune had been “saving...” well, it seemed like Pyrrha was finally ready to give up that treasure to him. And just as Jaune expected, it was going to be  _ special.  _ But his eyes continued to roam, seeing her respectable tits looking  _ enormous  _ as her leather corset  _ squeezed  _ them into two pale moons, eager to be played with. Her cheeks were flushed, bright red with need. Hmm… shame she was already bound, front-side up. He could sure make her  _ other  _ cheeks red…

But a glance to the side showed that Pyrrha was expecting exactly that. A table was full of fun toys, including a flogger. She’d really gone all out for this… except, of course, one thing.

Jaune stepped forward and unhooked the gag and removed the earmuffs. “Pyrrha?” he asked, softly.

“J-Jaune?” she said, surprised, “Did I- do you not like-”

“No, no!” Jaune was quick to soothe her as she cringed in embarrassment. “It’s just that… we need to have a safeword.”

“Oh.”

Her cheeks got  _ very  _ red with that.

“In… in the movies, you don’t… you just kind of...”

“Take them?” he asked, and Pyrrha nodded, embarrassed. It had clearly been part of the fantasy for her… “Yeah, that’s... just for the film. We always had rules on set for how to break the scene. But that’s okay! I’ll  _ absolutely  _ give it to you as hard as anything you saw on your screen, and maybe even  _ harder,” _ she made a cute little  _ gasp  _ as her butt wiggled in excitement, “But if anything gets to be too much, just… make the bunny ears with your right hand, okay? And if you’re not gagged-”

“I’ll say… Valkyrie.”

Jaune got a feeling he knew who had helped Pyrrha get  _ into  _ this contraption… but he’d have to thank Nora for her help later. “That’s my girl. And I’ll give it to you as  _ hard _ as I can—you’ve earned a reward.”

But with that, the time for sweetness was over. He roughly thrust the gag back into Pyrrha’s mouth and latched it tight. The earmuffs were put back on over her ears, putting her back into darkness and silence. And Jaune’s eyes went back to the table full of fun things, one in particular catching his eyes. Picking up a remote, he looked at the display, indicating that the vibe was on a fairly middle range intensity.

Time to fix that.

He suddenly turned it all the way to maximum, no warning at all, as Pyrrha bit down  _ hard  _ on her gag, twitching and bucking against her restraints as the  _ buzz  _ of her vibrator filled the room. Jaune laughed as the stupid slut struggled to keep from cumming her brains out right then and there. Watching her thrash against her restraints was a real turn on and it gave Jaune some idea for how to push her  _ past  _ her limits.

Jaune raised his hand and slapped her, hard, across her tits, seeing them bounce and jiggle with his fading handprint left on them. Another slap, followed by another, and it was too much for Pyrrha to hold back any longer. With a gurgling, muffled  _ shriek,  _ she came.

Naughty, naughty…

Jaune ripped her earmuffs off, letting her hear him  _ berate  _ her for being such a dirty whore that she was getting off on being hit. All the while, she  _ squirmed  _ against her bonds—she  _ really  _ liked it when he called her names, and Jaune had to  _ struggle  _ to keep that cruelty in his voice when she made the  _ cutest  _ little wiggle when he called her a whore.

“What do you have to say for yourself, you slut!” he scolded.

“Ommf sahhheee!” she cringed.

Jaune growled, in his most menacing voice, “Stupid bitch. Can’t even hold it together after the first test. You know...” and he let his words hand, dangerously, over her, “If you saw my videos, you’d have seen how a  _ proper  _ slut handles her discipline.” 

A wicked thought came to Jaune’s mind as Pyrrha tried to give a desperate apology through her gag. “You’ve seen me with  _ real  _ women, women who could control themselves instead of moaning like a total whore as they came from just some  _ warm up  _ discipline...”

A quick look at Pyrrha’s cheeks, nearly as crimson as her hair, told Jaune that this was exactly what she was hoping for.

Reaching over to her restraints, she undid her arm. “If you can’t handle my  _ discipline,  _ then you have to learn! Unlatch yourself. Now!”

Pyrrha quickly undid her other restraints as Jaune looked over her table of toys. Soon, she was standing before him, cringing in shame, still blindfolded and gagged.

“Stand up straight,” Jaune parked, a quick lash of a riding crop to punctuate his order. Pyrrha snapped to attention, her ample chest thrust out, her gorgeous red hair cascading down her shoulders, contrasting so well with her jet black outfit. Damn if she wasn’t the most  _ beautiful  _ woman Jaune had ever known, and standing up tall on her spike heels, she was slightly taller than him. Made sense, she  _ was  _ a basketball player, but Jaune had to take a moment to marvel as his eyes roamed once more over her whole body. She’d always had a power over him, the power to make him marvel that a woman like  _ her  _ wanted anything to do with  _ him. _

Well, Jaune reminded himself, this was  _ her  _ reward, and she requested that Jaune be in a very different role than her besotted boyfriend...

“On the bed. Hands and knees. Face down, ass up.  _ NOW!” _

Another lash of the crop, but this was less for discipline and more for the chance to leave a long red mark across the creamy globes of her ass, emphasized by her tight, leather thong. Pyrrha quickly, even, Jaune assumed, eagerly, took her position on the bed. Even blindfolded, she had an unerring and fluid grace in her movements, the kind that… Jaune caught himself admiring her again, when he was supposed to be  _ punishing  _ her.

Annoyed by how well her body distracted him from his true purpose, Jaune gave a few quick  _ slices  _ of the crop upon her backside, making Pyrrha  _ squeal. _

“You’re a naughty girl, slut. A naughty, dirty,  _ wanton  _ girl. And I am going to teach you to behave. Is that clear?”

Pyrrha gave a muffled noise of agreement. Not good enough.

Another slice of the crop.  _ “Am I clear?” _

A much louder, though still muffled, noise of agreement was cried out into her gag. Better.

But Jaune felt he’d given her enough of the crop. No, there was something he’d been wanting to do to Pyrrha for  _ so goddamn long  _ that, especially considering she’d practically gift-wrapped it for him, he couldn’t put it off any longer.

Her gloriously fuckable ass.

Licking his lips, Jaune looked at her mesmerizing derriere, her utterly perfect booty, and Jaune was looking to plunder it.

Gripping the thong with his hands, he roughly  _ ripped  _ them down, seeing his prize. Written in neat letters above her asshole were the words “All My Holes Belong To Master,” which Jaune had to give credit for, it was a nice touch. And Nora had  _ impressive  _ penmanship, though Jaune had no doubt she had given  _ this _ an uncommon level of focus. She also had a fat black plug inside her, telling Jaune that Pyrrha was ready to give him  _ exactly  _ what he wanted.

Yanking out the plug, Jaune admired how big it was. She must have trained herself for this. She was clearly a submissive, but Jaune was starting to get a sense of how much of a kinky slut he’d happened to have fallen in love with.

Grabbing the tube of lubricant off the table, Jaune squirted a generous amount into his hand. It was cold and familiar, a feeling that his body knew signaled  _ exactly  _ what was coming next as he slathered it on his cock and pushed a finger into Pyrrha’s asshole. She  _ squeaked  _ into her gag, but from the way her whole body was trembling, he knew she was as excited for this as she was.

Pressing the head of his cock against her rosebud, Jaune saw as Pyrrha  _ shivered  _ in pleasure, her body relaxing as she gave a low  _ moan.  _ A quick slap to her buttock reminded her that  _ he  _ was the one to be enjoying her, but… Jaune couldn’t really focus on the discipline as he  _ thrust  _ himself into her.

Pyrrha’s wild  _ shriek  _ was muffled by the gag, but Jaune didn’t slow down. She wanted it  _ rough,  _ and he knew how to give it to her, roughly shoving the full length of his dick in until his balls could slap her ass. Which, for good measure, he let them do a few times as he started pumping away as Pyrrha gripped the sheets in front of her. 

God above, she was  _ tight!  _ Jaune had fucked his fair share of backdoors, but he didn’t think he’d  _ ever  _ enjoyed a woman as much as Pyrrha! 

The best part was the ways her ass backed up into him, like she was humping him, needed his dick to go even further, even  _ harder  _ into her! Professional porn stars had told him that his cock was almost too much for them—always a nice little boost to the ego—but from the way Pyrrha was bucking her ass backwards to take him as deep into her bowels as he’d go, he knew this was what she wanted. Bumping and grinding together, Jaune felt like she was milking his dick. She needed him, needed his cum, and Jaune was all too happy to comply.

But not just yet.

“You love this, you little anal whore!”

“AH LUFFID!!!!”

“You love being my bitch, my pet, my toy!”

“AHDO! AHDO!”

“You’re an insatiable slut who lives for my dick!”

“AH’M! AH’M! AHAAAAAM”

“And what am I?”

“UR MAH MASTAH!!!”

With a  _ roar  _ of victory, Jaune released into her, flooding her bowels with his seed. Pyrrha shook and convulsed beneath him, her orgasmic shirek once again garbled by her gag, her ass still clenched tight around his dick. Jaune let out a long sigh and began the slow process of pulling the length of his dick out of her.

As Jaune fully extricated his member from his girlfriend’s posterior, he reached over to gently undo the gag and blindfold from Pyrrha’s face, then lay down beside her. He couldn’t help but marvel that, even after he’d savagely fucked her ass, she looked so much like an angel, so incredibly beautiful that Jaune felt so… so incredibly lucky that she even had  _ feelings _ for him.

Pyrrha was a little too delirious still to say or do much more than pant and moan some garbled version of “thank you” (Jaune presumed), but he gently stroked her cheek and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she slowly came back down to Earth. She was such a lovely, beautiful, amazing, incredible woman, and Jaune could only hope that he’d given her the climax of her dreams. She deserved nothing less.

But it was going to take a while before she recovered. Jaune took the time to kiss her on the forehead, wipe the sweat from her brow, and tell her how much he loved her. This sort of gentle aftercare wasn’t something Jaune got to do a lot on the set, not when Neo needed them to keep to such a tight schedule. Amusingly, Jaune didn’t actually have that much experience with  _ personal  _ sex, the kind that was done for his own enjoyment, without a camera crew standing around and a craft services table. He found he quite liked it, though. And, he had to admit, even as an amateur, when it came to putting on a show, Pyrrha could give some of his co-stars a real run for their money.

“Did I… Did I do good?” Jaune’s beautiful, utterly fuck drunk girlfriend asked as she came out of her daze.

Jaune kissed her again on the forehead, causing Pyrrha to murmur—such a perfect, lovely sound—with happiness. “You did  _ wonderfully,  _ Pyrrha. I’m so lucky to have you. But… did you enjoy it? Was it as good as you hoped?”

Her delirious giggle gave him all the answer he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for advice and feedback for this work!
> 
> Jaune's porn star name "Jonathan Dark" comes from the exceptional [DardalionWrites's " My Little Sister can't be Best Friends with my Hooker"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069119?view_adult=true). Thanks to Attilles for finding the fic!


	61. No, Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Jomahawk requested a Jaune/Kali fic where Blake gets shown up by her mom. It... took a bit of a turn in the writing process :)

“It’s so nice of you two to visit me in Menagerie.”

“It’s not at all a problem, Mom,” Blake said with a smile, “Jaune really wanted to meet you, and, you know…”

“You were worried I might be lonely all by myself in a big empty house?”

Blake nodded. Kali smiled, blinking away a few tears. “You’re such a good daughter, dear.”

Jaune struggled to focus on what they were talking about. It was an ordinary, even sweet conversation, but in truth, he was in  _ hell.  _ Absolute, total  _ hell  _ as his  _ dick,  _ usually well-behaved, was straining against him like if it got even a  _ slight  _ bit harder, was liable to tear right off his body. He was gritting his teeth, struggling to pay attention as his girlfriend and her mother chatted.

But Jaune wasn’t some kind of uncontrollable pervert, no, Jaune’s situation was the fault of said girlfriend, or, more specifically, his girlfriend’s stockinged  _ foot  _ running up and down the length of his erection. Even through his jeans, he could feel how dexterous it was, her toes gracefully tracing his length.

Blake had a shy, nervous smile as she continued chatting with her mother, who was giving the occasional knowing glances to Jaune. That was what was making the whole situation even  _ crazier.  _ Kali didn’t just  _ know  _ about what her daughter was doing under the table… she’d actually requested it.  _ Insisted  _ on it, even. “It wouldn’t be proper,” she had explained, “if I don’t assess how my daughter performs, if there’s anything I could teach her to make you both happier.”

So now he was receiving a shy footjob from his girlfriend in front of her  _ mother  _ and really… as insane as it was, it was also super hot. Really hard not to cum right then and there, Blake  _ never  _ did anything like this, not just in terms of…  _ this,  _ but in terms of their sex life, she was actually pretty reserved. Most all of her reputation for sexual openness, ranging on outright perviness, was restricted to books-

“No, honey, like  _ this,”  _ Kali interrupted, and suddenly Jaune felt the impossibly soft touch of silk  _ gliding  _ up his dick, her stockinged toes artfully  _ freeing  _ him from his jeans (how could she even-) and soon he could feel them wriggling as delicately as a harpist’s fingers as she ever-so-gently played with his rock-hard erection and brought Jaune to a deep and desperate  _ moan.  _ Between the incredible sensation of the fabric against his skin and her playfully light touch, he struggled not to cum right there!  How was she- how was she so good at this?

“You have to be very gentle, very  _ teasing,”  _ she patiently explained to Blake, “use as little pressure as you have to to make him know you’re there… but with a  _ big, thick cock  _ like this, it’s not a bad idea to let your toes squeeze him a little, like…  _ this!” _

Jaune’s eyes almost  _ popped  _ out of his head as his dick  _ exploded  _ in his pants, his jaw dropping as he splurted right in his boxers. He  _ tried  _ not to moan, but  _ fuck!  _ What was a man to do when his girlfriend’s mom got him off in  _ public? _

Fuck, that was embarrassing, not to mention  _ insane, _ but Kali just seemed amused by it. Blake, though, looked embarrassed—though not at  _ him. _

“I’m sorry, mom,” Blake mumbled.

But Kali was quick to reassure her. “There, there, sweetie, you’ve got  _ nothing  _ to apologize for. You’re just getting started, you’ll learn.  _ Trust  _ me.”

Then she went right back to her earlier topic of conversation, as though she  _ hadn’t  _ just  given a footjob to her daughter’s boyfriend.

What made this  _ insane,  _ beyond even the regular insanity of his girlfriend’s  _ mother  _ teaching his girlfriend how to best pleasure him was the fact that Blake was normally rather… frigid.

Well, no, that wasn’t the right term. Blake wasn’t frigid, it was just that… in terms of sex, Jaune did most of the work. And she wasn’t… wasn’t that  _ good  _ at it. She _insisted_ she was fine, that nothing was wrong, that she was enjoying herself, but she... didn't _do_ much in bed. Don’t get him wrong, Jaune  _ loved  _ Blake! He loved her passion, her intensity, her…

Okay, a lot of their sexual relationship was built around how  _ hot  _ Blake was. But he also liked her for more than that, he liked being with her and enjoyed the time they spent together and… well, would it be so wrong to want more of  _ this  _ in their sex life?

Once Blake was around her mom, she stopped being so… forward and domineering. Particularly when it came to sex, things were on her terms and her rules and they generally… didn’t allow for all that much. Seeing this other side of Blake, well, Jaune… liked it. He liked how meek she was, how submissive, how she was  _ putting in an effort  _ at sex, and… well, he was a guy, okay? He  _ liked  _ having a busty MILF teaching her daughter how to pleasure him.

Gods, this was insanity, but Jaune just… he just enjoyed it  _ too much  _ to really feel bad about enjoying it. 

* * *

Blake woke up, bleary eyed. A glance at her scroll told her it was a little past midnight, but what stood out to her was her sudden realization that she was  _ alone  _ in the bed.

Jaune wasn’t beside her, the bed suddenly feeling far too big and empty, a stab of loneliness cutting right through her. He was… he was such a wonderful boyfriend, it was no wonder that Blake had formed a powerful attachment to him. After Adam, Blake had felt so… broken and stupid that she thought love wasn’t possible. That she’d just… screw it up like she screwed up  _ everything.  _ Jaune had taught her that was wrong, that she was still worth love. Worth  _ intimacy.  _ He was the reason she was  _ able  _ to open up to her team, his patient kindness was why she was able to  _ forgive herself  _ for her time in the White Fang… and how it ended. She owed him  _ everything. _

Which was why she  _ hated  _ how bad she was at being his girlfriend. It was the real reason why she wanted the both of them to visit mom. It was just… it was  _ hard  _ to be intimate with Jaune the way he deserved. The way Blake  _ wanted  _ to be with him! But all her anxieties and fears took over whenever she was alone with him and it made her… a total, controlling bitch. And while Jaune  _ insisted  _ that it wasn’t a problem, that they’d take their relationship at her pace… well, she was the one alone in a big bed, and couldn’t help but feel like she was to blame. She was driving him away, little by little, and she knew it. 

And with him gone right now… it was probably nothing, but… she couldn’t help but feel paranoid. So Blake clambered out of bed and walked to the hallway to see-

Hold on, she could hear something. Something that sounded like… no, it couldn’t be...

But Blake still followed the sound. Followed in the darkness, her Faunus senses and her familiarity with her childhood home guiding her to her mother’s bedroom where, with every step, it was becoming clearer and clearer that she was hearing two voices. One, her mother’s, and the other… the other…

Peeking in through the bedroom door, Blake could clearly see in the faint moonlight the truth. Her mother was straddling a man, her naked breasts bouncing joyously as she cried out in orgasmic delight, and beneath her… was Jaune. Jaune, with his dick, his powerful, meaty dick buried to the hilt in her own mother’s  _ pussy,  _ but… what was worse… it was his eyes. Jaune was gazing at her mother with a rapturous look, drinking in her voluptuous beauty and her overt, slutty display. Not even noticing his boring, uninteresting, sexless girlfriend at the door.

“Oh, Jaune, you  _ stud!”  _ she cried, “Ohhh, momma’s been so  _ lonely  _ and  _ horny  _ without a big-dicked man to take care of her needy little pussy!”

He loved it. He loved it more than he’d ever loved it with  _ Blake.  _ Blake had always thought that, well, she might not fuck like a  _ porn star,  _ but… but she was still attractive, right? Jaune loved her ass, and he told her how beautiful she was all the time! She wasn’t… she wasn’t…

She wasn’t able to compete with this.

Her mother’s big tits shook with every bounce and wobble, making Blake conscious of her own smaller chest. Gods, though, they were just…  _ hypnotic,  _ bouncing and swaying so invitingly.., no wonder Jaune preferred a woman so much  _ sexier  _ than she was. Even  _ Blake  _ could see that there was no comparison between them!

She mewled, pathetically, as she watched her mother effortlessly seduce her boyfriend. She was just… just so  _ small  _ and  _ inadequate!  _ Why would Jaune even care about his shy, introverted, frigid, bitchy girlfriend when there was a MILF oozing sex appeal and rubbing her  _ big, fat tits  _ against him?

Her hand cupped her own breast through her pajamas. Really, it wasn’t just their size. She could have worn a sheer, lacy nightgown, the kind that would compliment her body with its soft texture draping off her, not this heavy, ugly pajama set. She told herself she wanted to be sexy for him, and  _ this  _ was how she dressed? She was so pathetic, so  _ stupid.  _ She wasn’t good enough for Jaune, wasn’t-

A hitch in her breath made Blake realize that her other hand was massaging her slit through her pajama bottoms. But the realization only led to her slipping her finger into her waistband, discovering how  _ wet  _ she was from the sight.

She was pathetic. Masturbating feebly at the sight of her own mother stealing her boyfriend from her. Pathetic, pervy, stupid, Blake Belladonna, fingering herself because her mom was such a fucking MILF that Blake couldn’t stand in the way of her stealing Jaune. No, she just sat and _watched._ And touched herself, getting off on what a _loser_ she was. On how much- how much Jaune enjoyed her mother! She was flicking her clit and fingering herself shamelessly, a pathetic, helpless voyeur as she watched her own mother get laid! G-get properly _fucked!_ Her mother was just- she was so much sexier than Blake was, so much more forward with her sexiness, so much more of a- _more of-_ _MORE OF A WOMAN!_

Blake came, and if she wasn’t caught up in her self absorption, she’d realize that she’d need to keep it down. But she didn’t, and instead, cried out, loudly, as she came harder than her fingers had ever been able to get her off before, cumming explosively to the sight of her boyfriend fucking her own  _ mother. _

“Blake?” Jaune asked, and Blake wanted to  _ die. _

Her legs were too weak to run, not after her climax. She just leaned against the door, mewling piteously, until...

“Come over here, baby girl,” her mother said, her voice gentle, like one would use to comfort a child.

Powerless to disobey her mother, Blake staggered into the room in a daze. Jaune looked at her, wide-eyed, but she couldn’t meet his gaze. Instead, she looked to her mother, her gentle, maternal expression promising to just make everything better, and Blake  _ needed  _ someone to just take over and fix everything. Even if it was crazy… she was just so desperate and pathetic, she wanted to cry so bad and just be told that it’d be okay.

Clambering up on the bed, feeling old whispers of memory as she did so, the feeling of being a little girl, scared from a nightmare, going to Mommy to make it all better. She gazed into her mother’s eyes, as she gently wiped the tears away from her own.

“It’s okay, sweetie. It’s okay. Mommy’s going to take such good care of you, kitten...” she whispered.

“Mommy...” Blake echoed in a daze.

“Don’t worry,” she said to Jaune, “I know exactly what my little girl needs. And  _ you’re  _ going to love it, too!”

Kali presented her full breast to Blake, her eyes drawn to the jutting nipple against her dark areola. “I know what you need,” she said, but then her voice took on a powerful tone as she commanded, “Suckle.”

“Wait, wha-” Jaune said, but Blake only barely heard his objection.

“Yes Mommy,” Blake dutifully answered, too beaten to refuse and wrapping her lips around a fat nipple as she began to suck. She was amazed to discover how comforting it was, the sensation triggering some long-buried memory of her as a little girl finding warmth, sustenance, and connection as she suckled on Mommy’s big boobies. Mmmmm… she wasn’t inadequate… she was just a little girl, and Mommy would protect her, teach her...

“There, there,” she soothed, gently, “You don’t have to worry about a thing… I’m here, and I’m going to take care of everything. You just have to suckle and listen like a good girl and Mommy will make everything all better.”

Blake, who  _ desperately  _ needed to hear something like that, took to it warmly, letting the regular rhythm of her suckling lull her mind into a peaceful quiet. Some ancient instinct or long-forgotten memory of infancy stirred, knowing that she was warm and loved and cared for as long as she was latched on this nipple, and so her mind was open to whatever guidance her Mommy had for her.

“I’m so glad she’s here, Jaune. My daughter means the  _ world  _ to me, and I want you two to be happier more than anything. I’ve been so worried for her, to see how much she’s struggling to be the woman she wants to be, to have the relationship she wants with you… but I know just how to help her.” 

“I… yeah,” Jaune agreed, “I want you to help her and  _ fuck,  _ this is hot to watch.”

She was making him happy? That was just so lovely...

“She’s such a cute little kitten, isn’t she?” Mommy cooed, stroking Blake’s ears. “Momma loves taking care of her kitten… But would you like to play a little game with my little girl, Jaune? Just a little thing for two needy kitties?”

Jaune stammered something, but Blake’s mind was too transfixed by the sound of her own suckling, of the soothing presence of the nipple in her mouth, to pay attention. He was such a sweet boyfriend, Blake was really happy that Mommy was taking good care of him… better care of him than  _ Blake  _ ever did.

But then Mommy stroked her ears again and all the bad thoughts went away. She just had to trust Mommy… Mommy would make everything better… so much better… just had to  _ suck... _

“She loves her Mommy so much…” Mommy chuckled, “All she needs is her  _ Daddy  _ to help her out!”

Daddy? Blake didn’t know what-

_ Oooh!  _ Jaune started to grope and knead her butt and Blake realized what she meant!  _ Jaune  _ was her Daddy! And Mommy and Daddy were going to take good care of their kitten!

“Be a good girl,” Mommy soothed, “and let Mommy teach you how to be good for your Daddy.”

Blake took her lips off of Mommy’s nipple with a  _ pop. _ “Okay!” she said with a giggle.

“Wiggle your butt a little, ooh, good! Exactly like that, kitten!”

Beaming with pride, Blake gave her butt a cute little squirm, feeling so playful, so  _ kittenish  _ as her Daddy gave her an appreciative squeeze. Mmmm, she felt so  _ cute  _ being a good girl, especially when Mommy pushed her face back into her Mommy’s boobies, really big ‘n soft ‘n making her all  _ horny… _

Wiggling her butt more, Blake felt how  _ slick  _ it was getting, her-  _ teehee- _ kitty pussy getting all wet, especially as Daddy kneaded it. Ohh, it felt so good to be played with and petted, to kiss and suckle like a good girl and wiggle her butt like a bad one and  _ ohhhhhhh~ _

She- she’d had sex before, b-but-  _ no.  _ Blake had had sex before, but  _ kitten  _ was all cute ‘n innocent. She smiled, her smile getting wider as she felt her Daddy’s big dick push up against her pussy. Her mouth opened in a soft  _ O  _ as she felt Daddy’s cock slowly  _ push  _ her nether lips open. It was- it was so big! She felt like she was about to be split apart!

“You’re doing so good, baby girl,” Mommy said, holding onto Blake’s hand, “but a man like your Daddy is going to want to  _ hear  _ what you’re experiencing...”

“He’s- he’s so  _ big,  _ Mommy!” she gasped, “I can’t- I can’t fit-”

“Yes you can,” she reassured her, “It’ll feel so good soon!”

“Ohhhhhhh! It- it does! It feels good!” she agreed as Daddy pushed more and more of himself into her, “So good!”

Then she felt his hips bump against her butt, making Blake _moan_ as she realized how deep she was in him. Oh, it had never- never before- gods, this was just so hot! She never realized that it’d be so much _sexier_ like this, to be an innocent little girl, learning how to be sexy for her Daddy. No scary past here, no underwhelming history of sexual failures, no anxieties, just a Daddy’s girl eager to show her Daddy how much she loved him!

Especially as he started to pull out, then back in. In and out, in and out, sawing away, each and every thrust throwing her into disarray. She rocked back and forth in time to his strokes, feeling them get faster and faster, the friction making her hotter and hotter! She gasped and cried out, “Daddy!” as he taught her how good sex could feel. Mommy squeezed her hands and whispered words of encouragement, telling her how  _ sexy  _ she was as Blake sank into the waves of pleasure, growing higher and higher as they threatened to overwhelm her. She was- she was losing her mind!

It was just- just so- so-

“OH YES, YES, YES DA-DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!” she shrieked as she hit her climax, her orgasm  _ crashing  _ down like a tidal wave that swept aside all her insecurities and fears, all her inadequacies swept away in a flood of arousal, the satisfaction of knowing she was  _ satisfying  _ her man. It was… it was  _ good…  _ After all this, she finally felt  _ good  _ about herself. But... there was more she had to do...

“More...” she croaked, “Kitty wan’s- Kitty wants her milk...”

“Be good to my baby girl,” her Mommy whispered to Daddy, “and give her what she needs.”

With a grin that made Blake’s heart skip a beat, he went right back to  _ thrusting  _ into her! 

Screwed silly, she could only mewl and purr as she took his dick all the way to the hilt! Her Daddy was fucking her tight kitty pussy and she made sure he knew how much she  _ loved  _ it—and how much she loved him!—even if her mind was too silly right now to use words. Her cheeks were pressed into the fabric of the bed as every thrust  _ slammed  _ her face into the mattress, but she made sure to moan and squeal her happiness for him!

And it didn’t take long at all for her Daddy to reach  _ his  _ peak too! With a triumphant  _ roar,  _ he took her, pumping a hot, creamy load of him cum right into her, flooding her and making her feel all warm n’ snuggly n’ loved!

As he slowly withdrew, Blake felt his cum ooze from her pussy onto her thighs. It felt…  _ good.  _ All grown up and sexy… she  _ loved  _ being fucked...

Jaune looked at her, a sweet smile on his face, the kind that made all her insecurities just  _ melt  _ away. “Do you… do you feel better now?”

“Uh-huh!” she giggled in her little girl voice, “Much better!” Then, impishly, she added, “I’m a good girl for my Mommy and Daddy!”

“That’s my kitten,” Kali said with a smile.

* * *

With a stretch, Blake woke up to another happy day.

Every morning, Mommy woke Blake up with a kiss and got her dressed. Today, Blake got to wear her favorite outfit: a tight baby blue shirt with “Daddy’s Girl” written in pink over her chest with her favorite fluffy pink skirt. Daddy liked it too, which Blake knew cuz he told her when she bounded into his and Mommy’s bed.

She had to fuck Daddy every morning so Mommy could teach her how to be the best kitten in the whole wide world! Had to learn to look cute n’ sexy, just for him! She wasn’t as sexy as Mommy was, but… Mommy said she was getting better! She just had to listen to all her advice, because Mommy knew best! And Daddy was  _ very  _ happy with her.

Like right now, feeling her Daddy  _ press  _ into her, fucking her tight li’l cunny making her thrash and moan and feel so goody goody GOOD!

Leaning back in her bed, her head taking a moment to… come back to Remnant, Blake turned to look at her boyfriend with an incredible sense of contentment. She let the little kitty persona drift away as she came back to regular Blake—well, regular, fucked silly, Blake. Role play had… had made  _ all  _ the difference, and now, now she could just lie in bed, rolling on clouds of post-coital  _ bliss. _

Gods… this was just  _ amazing. _

“Fuck, Blake,” Jaune moaned in agreement, “I’m so glad we came to Menagerie.”

Still a panting, sweaty mess, Blake worked up the energy to agree, “I’m so- so glad mom stepped in...” 

“You- you know I love you, right? That I’d love you no matter-”

She cut him off with a kiss on the cheek. “I know you would,” she said with a smile, “But Jaune… I’ve been wanting to be able to do this with you for so long, and I… I’m just so glad mom was able to help us both.” Then she felt a wicked little grin come to her face. “What do you say… we give her an extra special thank you gift?”

“After I’ve had time to recover,” Jaune groaned.

“I think that goes without saying,” Blake laughed as she sank into the soft bed. She could hear the sound of breakfast getting started, and knew her mother would soon be back with breakfast in bed for the two of them. She was such a  _ wonderful  _ mother to do this for her, to teach the both of them  _ so  _ much, and now breakfast… Blake really was the luckiest kitten in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	62. She Was So Mean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GrantMK2 wanted a fic with the Malachite twins, after the events of the Yellow trailer, running back to their boyfriend's arms. And seeing as how this is the last update before Valentine's Day, I felt it was a good fit to show even the roughest customers enjoying the gentler side of their sweety :)

“I can’t believe that fucking bitch-ass  _ cunt  _ thought she could fuck with us!” Melanie growled to her sister.

Whatever the fuck Blondie’s  _ problem  _ was, Melanie sure as fuck didn’t know, but it  _ sure had cost them their bar!  _ Fuck, she was  _ still  _ sore from a fucking arrogant-ass teenage punk coming in to just trash them like they were  _ nothing! _

Miltia nodded in agreement, rubbing a bruised arm. “That fucking  _ cow  _ is going to pay, believe me. We’re going to fucking  _ end  _ her!”

“Who the  _ fuck  _ did she think she is?” Melanie spat, “Some big-titted whore thinking she can push around because her fucking mommy issues… Fuck!”

She swore because there wasn’t much she  _ could  _ do. Either of them. They’d rightly had their asses kicked and other than bitch about it, Melanie and Miltia were left just licking their wounds and seething impotently as they walked back to their place. Sometimes, in their line of work, you just  _ lost.  _ Out and out lost and there was nothing you could do about it but stew in your anger cause that was just how things went in this life.

Melanie grumbled as she felt the bruise on her chest  _ pulse  _ in a dull hurt. Insult to injury made it hurt twice as much, with her aura sapped by her bad mood. But… now they were home. And once they crossed the threshold of the front door, their options for what they could do about Blondie Bitch  _ dramatically  _ increased...

“Oh! Hey Princess, hey Peppermint,” both girls blushed at their mutual boyfriend’s adorable pet names for them, “How was-” and he stopped as he saw their bruised, beaten faces. “Oh my gods!” he cried out “Are you- are you alright?”

“Jaune!” Melanie whined, “It was the  _ worst day ever!” _

“The  _ worst!”  _ Miltia added.

“Come here, come here,” Jaune gently soothed as he pulled the sisters into his arms, showering them in kisses. Oh, this was  _ heaven,  _ his sweet comfort almost making this whole day worth it. Nuzzling into her sweetie’s chest, Melanie gripped him tight as he held her in return. She always felt so secure in his arms, like none of the days problems could reach her, and, in a few moments (and with a few kisses), she felt like an all-new Melanie Malachite, looking up to her boyfriend’s gentle, compassionate face with a smile.

“All better now,” she giggled.

But Jaune just shook his head. “No, I won’t be able to rest easy until I’m  _ sure  _ everything’s better. Come on, follow me!”

He led them into the kitchen where the scent of fresh baked bread was coming out of the oven as Melanie could see he had been in the middle of preparing a big dinner to be waiting for them when they got home. He doted on them so much, and Melanie had discovered she  _ loved  _ being doted upon. And not just in that demanding bitch way where everyone jumped at her command. No, Jaune doted on her hand and foot because he was a sweet and lovely man, and in doing so, he made Melanie feel so sweet and lovely herself.

He quickly cut them both a slice of bread and got out some butter, and with her first bite, Melanie’s  _ only  _ thought about blondie was that  _ she  _ wasn’t the one enjoying this soft, warm,  _ incredible  _ bread cooked by her sweetie. While she savored how good it was in her mouth, she heard the clatter of Jaune breaking out ice packs for their bruises—unnecessary, aura was already taking care of the work, but Jaune was just so charmingly innocent of the world of combat and bloodshed. She was going to wave it off, but Miltia had eagerly taken a cold compress, just as another excuse to let Jaune fret over her, so Melanie wasn’t going to give her sister the advantage here.

It was kind of incredible that the three of them had even  _ met,  _ much less that they clicked together so well. Jaune had been at Junior’s, evidently lost or something, and Miltia had spotted him being directed to  _ Neo.  _ Being the softer-hearted of the twins, she’d stepped in to save him from his inevitable dismemberment and to find out what could  _ possibly  _ lead him to  _ her  _ of all people. From Melanie’s perspective, she had just seen her sister with a good-looking stranger and knew to step in, to make sure that, if he was worth her time, he ended up with the  _ right  _ twin. But the two of them, as they readied to bring the claws out, were caught totally off guard as Jaune just… introduced himself to them.

He had a sort of goofy charm, the confidence of a man who had  _ no idea  _ how little of an idea he had, but rather than arrogant self-assurance it  _ should  _ have come across as, Jaune’s haplessness just made him seem…  _ sweet.  _ And he took their teasing in good humor, admitting that he was very much out of his depth here and that he was really  _ thankful  _ for them stepping in. There was just… something about him that made the blood in Melanie’s cheeks feel warm. Miltia was obviously smitten, her normally shy sister becoming suddenly flirtatious… though, thankfully, she was far too indirect for Jaune to catch on.

So Melanie knew she had to make her  _ own  _ move, pressing in a little closer, laughing a little bit more at his jokes, making sure he got an eyeful of her best features… But things didn’t go as she expected. It neither left him swooning at her feet, as she hoped, nor ended in a vicious catfight, as she expected. Jaune just seemed totally  _ oblivious  _ to their flirtation, asking them about themselves. Normally, Melanie would bristle at this sort of invasiveness, but, not willing to concede the prize to her sister, she opened up, and soon… soon all thoughts of seduction and competition went away as they spent a lovely evening just getting to know Jaune and the way he made them feel…  _ special.  _ Like they were the charming ladies he took them for instead of street enforcers. 

Well, not  _ all  _ thoughts of seduction were lost. When closing time came around (leaving both sisters  _ shocked  _ that they hadn’t realized how many hours they had just spent talking!), Jaune admitted he needed to find a place for the night. But it was late, he had no money, and… well, Melanie was really coming around to realizing that he was  _ cute... _

A quick glance between the twins ended with them agreeing to a truce. For now. Melanie was confident that, once in the bedroom, Jaune would know  _ exactly  _ which sister he preferred. Yet another assumption she had been wrong about, because it turned out that Jaune was something of a  _ monster  _ under the sheets.

Seriously, he had no aura and, yet, he had the raw  _ stamina  _ to satisfy both twins. More than satisfy them: Jaune had  _ overwhelmed  _ the both of them, any attempt to use their feminine charms against him were drowned out in an urgent need to see how many climaxes they could get in one night, a number neither Melanie nor Milita was quite sure they reached, especially with the night becoming a blur near the end.

What they did know was that they’d woken up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of bacon sizzling as he’d gotten up early to cook them both breakfast as a thank you for their hospitality. 

It really wasn’t a question where their relationship would be going from there.

And while most guys would see twins as just a hot fantasy, two identical girls to double their pleasure with, Jaune never saw them as anything other than individuals. He saw their distinct personalities, picked up the minute differences between their bodies, and never confused one for the other. She was “Peppermint,” Miita was “Princess,” and he never tried to treat them like they were the same person. Benefits of having twin sisters of his own, he always said, but Melanie knew the real reason: because he was the biggest sweetie pie in all of Vale.

And so he was the one man who  _ deserved  _ a hot fantasy of two twin sisters who enjoyed sharing. Let other men watch with their jealous stares as Jaune walked with twin beauties clinging to his arms—it was just a testimony to how much  _ better  _ he was than those losers!

Right now, he was gently massaging her shoulders and just making all those bad, ugly thoughts about the stupid blonde just… go away.

“Do you...” Jaune asked, hesitantly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

As far as Jaune knew, they weren’t enforcers for Junior, they were just two sweet twin sisters who loved to cuddle their big, strong boyfriend and also worked as “club promoters.” And with Jaune, that was  _ 100%  _ the whole and only truth. Work  _ did not  _ come into this house, but… today, the two of them needed someone to make them feel better, and nobody in Vale could do a better job than their Jaune.

“She was just so mean!” Melanie sniffled, “She just attacked us for no reason!”

“She was a Huntress student—they’re always being jerks to us cause they’ve got  _ aura  _ and fancy weapons!” Miitia added.

“There, there,” he said holding the both of them tight, “It’s okay, it’s okay, she’s not here any more and I’m not gonna let anyone be mean to the two sweetest girls in Remnant!”

Oh, he had  _ no  _ idea. But Melanie and Miltia both loved him so much for thinking that they could be sweet girls instead of hard-edged gutter trash who’d made good.

“Could you,” Melanie asked, shyly, “Could you take your shirt off?”

Jaune just grinned as he complied. Yes, that was  _ exactly  _ what they needed, the girls running their hands  _ all over  _ his pecs. He was one  _ hell  _ of a lucky find, and Melanie was so glad they’d saved him from  _ Neo’s  _ clutches. She didn’t even want to imagine what kind of mess he might have wound up in!

“I think,” Miltia said, shyly, “our sweet, handsome protector’s earned himself a reward...”

“But I haven’t done anything yet,” Jaune replied, embarrassed.

Melanie traced a finger over his abs. “Oh Jaune… you’ve done so much for us both… you have  _ no  _ idea...”

They were kissing now. If she kissed him or he kissed her, she didn’t know, but she was lost in the sensation of his soft lips on hers. He broke away, leaving Melanie in a soft moan as he kissed Milita. He traded between them, careful to ensure they both got a fair share and letting them run their hands all over his body as he reached a hand down to cup Melanie’s butt. It was an awkward movement, the three of them moving to the bedroom while also devoting most of their attention to their amorous makeout session, but, with Jaune’s guidance, they soon made it.

Hopping on the bed, Melanie was quick to shuck her clothes while Miltia was a little slower to get to it. “More reserved,” she said of herself, “like a proper lady,” but Melanie knew that Jaune wanted to see the  _ goods,  _ and showing off her pale, slender body, she struck a pose on the bed with a naughty grin.

But Jaune gave them attention in equal measure. He always said that he could never compare them, that their appeals were just too different. And he  _ meant  _ it, with a sincerity that even made a hard-edged party girl like Melanie suddenly feel the flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

They had a system in place to avoid fights (and to keep up the illusion that they were just sweet sisters, not a pair of jealous bitches!) and, unfortunately, it was Miltia’s turn to be first for dick. Melanie pouted as she lied down next to her sis, but Jaune was quick to reassure her that she wouldn’t be neglected.

Jaune had fingers that made Melanie wonder if he’d ever considered a career as a pickpocket. He was just full of surprises, and the fact that his fingers could leave Melanie seeing  _ stars  _ just joined the pile alongside the fact that he was a great cook, that he didn’t have a problem with cleaning the house, and that he was just the sweetest guy she knew! Mmmm, and as his fingers explored her pussy, she was  _ really  _ appreciating how he always gave it his all in the bedroom. Sweet, tender Jaune  _ never  _ let himself get distracted from  _ her  _ pleasure (no matter how much the teasing minx writhing on his cock tried to distract him) which was what made this whole menage a trois  _ possible. _

Oooh! He’d just found a sensitive spot, and being the attentive lover he was, Jaune put all his energies into teasing her  _ right there.  _ Melanie bit her lip, unable to believe that she, Melanie Malachite, a top enforcer for Junior Xiong, a tough, take-no-shit brawler, was little more than putty in the hands of her sweetie.

“Oh, Gods, Mel! He’s- he’s so  _ good!”  _ her sister gasped.

“He is!” she moaned in joyful agreement, “He so is!”

Jaune just grinned as he kept on plowing Milita and tweaking Melanie’s clit. Side-by-side, they thrashed under his assault, drowning in his erotic attention. She managed to catch her sister’s hand in her own, their fingers interlacing as they looked over to each other, their eyes wide with the disbelief that they could get this  _ lucky. _

Melanie glanced upwards to their shared sweetheart, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. He had that sweet, even slightly goofy, grin that he always had when he saw them thrash and beg from his ministrations, seeing his sexual talents in double vision as both twins struggled to maintain composure. But  _ fuck,  _ he  _ earned  _ the right to feel smug with what he was doing to them. His fingers seemed to fucking  _ dance  _ inside her, so artful, so tender, so amazing!

Oh gods, oh fuck, oh gods, he was- he was-  _ how were his fingers so good?  _ She squeezed her sister’s hand tight, the both of them gasping faster and faster, squeezing tighter and tighter as they  _ knew  _ what was coming- ha! Coming! Coming!  _ Cummmmmmmmmming! _

Melanie squealed, her pussy clenching around Jaune’s magical digits as she heard Miltia join her, a wild  _ squeak  _ of surprise as Jaune sent her toppling over the line into an explosive climax. Her head felt light and her vision swam for a moment as she felt her whole body rock with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Gasping for air, Melanie was left in a daze trying to process how- how  _ everything  _ was happening, as Jaune gave them a moment to both regain their bearings. He was such a sweetie...

Giggling deliriously, Melanie looked at her totally fuck-drunk sister. That stupid blond bitch might have wrecked their bar, but Miltia knew that they were the winners in the end, because they had Jaune, and all  _ blondie  _ had was mommy issues. Oh… but they weren’t done yet. They weren’t done by a  _ long  _ shot.

“Mmmm...” she moaned, stroking her tingling pussy, “Jaune… my pussy’s feeling lonely… kiss it better, Jaune,  _ pleeeeeease?” _

Jaune smirked at her and Melanie just about lost it on the spot. “Anything for you, Peppermint.”

_ Oh,  _ she couldn’t even  _ begin  _ to care about that fat cow right now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter, and thanks to reader Firefly 25 who suggested Jaune being someone who could always tell the difference between the two of them as a character detail!


	63. Do Over

Well, this was weird. 

Emerald was in a very un-Emerald mood. A mood she wasn’t used to being in. Something that seemed to be throwing off her whole vibe, and though she could clearly name  _ what _ was going on and  _ why _ , it was still  _ weird. _

Simply put: she was  _ happy. _

Ecstatic, really. It wasn’t the satisfaction of victory or the joy of crushing an opponent. No, she felt light and airy and just… happy. She practically  _ skipped  _ home, which was so out of character for her that she stopped herself… and then decided to just do it anyways!

And she knew the cause. Partly, it was because today was her birthday, but Emerald never used to care for birthdays. It wasn’t the same celebrating her birthday at the orphanage where she grew up. There, birthdays were just… depressing. Nobody said it, but Emerald knew as well as any orphan—another year older meant an orphan was less desirable. An older orphan had less time for adopting parents to mold you into their family, more time to accrue a record for misbehavior, surliness, and theft. Less  _ cute. _

But this was a different birthday. Not just because she was a grown up now with her own life and job; it was for a reason she never could have imagined. It was because... because she had a boyfriend now, and he was just so… so  _ different  _ from her and the world she lived in. After she aged out of the orphanage, Emerald had found her calling, by chance, and was now training to be a ruthless, cut-throat corporate spy. But Jaune… Jaune was an elementary school teacher.

He was such a sweetheart, so kind and supportive and she knew he had the best birthday ever planned for her when she got home. He was… well, he was a  _ complicated  _ matter.

Ms. Fall, her boss and mentor, always told Emerald to channel her anger, her frustration at her enemies, to use it to make her  _ strong,  _ and Emerald… Emerald adored Ms. Fall, was awed by her, but on the other hand, Jaune told her that it was  _ okay  _ to be sad and  _ okay  _ to be weak sometimes and… and that thought was when the skipping stopped, when her happiness came to an end. Because she knew that her life was driven by two, deeply oppositional forces. Cinder Fall, the woman she admired, she so wanted to one day  _ be,  _ and Jaune Arc, who met her as she was and loved her for it. She loved Jaune, deeply loved Jaune, but at the same time, her feelings for Ms. Fall were… more than just admiration.

And on that unhappy thought, she realized she’d reached her front door. 

She sighed. It was a nice house, but it was… suburban. White picket fences and everything—Ms. Fall had instructed her that it was best to blend in and be as unassuming as possible, and no place was more anonymous than suburbia. 

Being in the house always made her think about what it would have been if she wasn’t an orphan. If she grew up in a house like this with a yard to play in and her own room and… no, she wasn’t going to dwell on it. Today was her birthday, and Jaune surely had something super special planned for her and she didn’t want to ruin it by being sad. She knew Jaune would understand, would cancel everything just because she needed a night in to eat ice cream and feel sad, but… she really wanted to have a happy birthday with him and see what he had waiting for her.

So she put on her best smile and opened the door to find… nothing. Nothing out of place, no “Happy Birthday” banners, no lights out so her friends (well, Jaune’s friends) could leap out and yell “surprise” when she turned the lights on, no-

“Young lady,” she heard an icy voice cut in from the kitchen, “do you mean to tell me you wore  _ that  _ to school today?”

She whirled and saw… she saw…

It was Ms. Fall.

In her home.

Looking  _ nothing  _ like herself.

Ms. Fall was normally a professional and serious businesswoman, either in a neatly tailored suit or, when her body was to be used as a tool, a seductive red dress. But now, she was wearing a floral dress and an apron, with her hair up, and wearing... heels and a string of pearls. She’d gone from domineering businesswoman to… Stepford wife. And the  _ anger  _ on her face, nothing like the normal Cinder who saw emotion as a weakness. This was a housewife, angry at her... Which was when Emerald realized what she’d said… and what that meant…

Emerald realized what… what she was supposed to do here. Teenagers didn’t dress like this, with a tight green crop top to show off her midriff or the booty shorts to put her ass on constant display, not in homes like this… well, that wasn’t true,  _ certain  _ kinds of teenagers did... Emerald dropped her gaze to her shoes and replied, in her best sullen teenager voice, “It’s what’s popular,  _ mom.” _

“No  _ daughter of mine,”  _ she strode forward, wrathfully, “is going to be seen looking like a  _ streetwalker  _ in public. Go to your room, young lady! Now! And wait there until your father gets home!”

“You don’t  _ understand  _ me!” she shouted as she stomped off to her bedroom, feeling an unbelievable thrill of what her amazing boyfriend had prepared for her. Almost disbelieving until she saw that-

That her bedroom had been completely redone.

It was… pink. Pink,  _ everywhere,  _ with a pile of big, fluffy stuffed animals on a princessy bed and Emerald  _ swooned.  _

She tossed herself face down onto the bed in a perfect, teenage  _ pout,  _ feeling the nervous excitement swirl in her stomach. Oh, this was so… so wrong and yet so right! She felt a tightening bundle of nerves in her core as she heard the door gently creak open, but Emerald knew, as a sulking brat, that that was her cue to bury her face even more into her pillows at how  _ unfair  _ everything was!

“Hey, pumpkin,” oh  _ god,  _ his voice was so- so  _ fatherly!  _ “Sounds like you and your mom had a bit of a tiff today...”

_ Uhhhhhn,  _ Emerald practically  _ creamed  _ her panties just hearing Jau- _ Daddy  _ talk to her like that. She wanted to just  _ pounce  _ on him right then and there, but… but she wanted to play this dirty little game even more. She was going to be  _ difficult. _ She was- she was being a  _ brat  _ and Emerald—who grew up an orphan, who would have  _ killed  _ to have such trivial problems dominate her life—loved it. 

“Mom doesn’t let me wear  _ anything,”  _ Emerald complained, looking up from her pillows to see-  _ he was wearing a sweater vest!  _ No—had to stay focused. Emerald kept up her complaint. “Even though it’s what everyone at school’s wearing!”

“Honey,”  _ fuuuuuuuuck,  _ “Your mother only wants what’s best for you and you know-”

“But you like it,” she said, suddenly switching to a more aggressive, more  _ seductive  _ posture, her crop top giving her ample cleavage to show off. “You don’t mind when your little girl dresses like this...”

Daddy stammered, blushing furiously as Emerald pressed closer. “You’re always looking… every time I have to bend over to pick something up in my tight little shorts, every time I have to lean over your desk… that’s why I wear this. I don’t care about the girls at school, I only care that my  _ Daddy  _ likes what I wear.”

“E-Em, you can’t-”

Pressing her chest into his, Emerald felt her pussy moisten as she pressed her offensive, unable to stop herself from saying the words that came to her. “And Daddy likes it when his little girl dresses sexy… and I just want to make my Daddy happy...”

He was seated on her bed, putting him in the perfect place for Emerald to move to… take care f him. Kneeling between his legs, Emerald deftly undid her daddy’s belt. “P-pumpkin, you don’t- you shouldn’t-”

“I only want to make my Daddy happy,” she replied, feeling like a schoolgirl seductress, “And I know what will make you  _ really  _ happy.”

She grabbed his unbuttoned pants and  _ tugged,  _ his big, hard  _ penis  _ just popping right out, so happy to see her! Emerald was happy to see him too, to see how  _ big  _ it was, proof that Daddy liked what he saw when he saw his sexy baby girl. Emerald pulled down her crop top, letting her big titties just spill out, which made Daddy  _ very  _ happy!

Squeezing his cock between her breasts, Emerald began to slide them up and down, enjoying the sight of his thick, white shaft wrapped between her chocolatey tits. It was a nice contrast, and it showed off how  _ big  _ her Daddy was that the tip of his penis could still poke through her cleavage.

“That’s right, Daddy,” she moaned, “Let your- let your little girl make you feel  _ good.  _ You deserve this, ‘cause you’re such a good Daddy to her. You need someone who makes you feel good, someone who isn’t all mean and bitchy cause she’s old and used up. You need,” God, these words just  _ came  _ to her, “my big titties and my tight, teenage pussy without anyone  _ judging  _ you for it or making you feel guilty. I’ll  _ never  _ be mean or yell at my Daddy...”

He just groaned as his cock  _ twitched  _ between her tits. He was close, he was  _ so  _ close, and Emerald felt like such a good and dutiful daughter, taking care of her Daddy’s  _ needs.  _ Not like her bitchy mom who didn’t treat him like he deserved. He wouldn’t need her anymore, not when  _ Emerald  _ was taking care of-

“Oh God!”

Emerald looked up to see that, being so distracted by her paizuri, they hadn’t noticed that the door was open.

And Mommy looked  _ furious. _

“D-dear, I can explain,” Daddy stammered, “Y-you see, Em wanted-”

“I can see well enough,” she spat. “Of  _ course,  _ the little slut finally made her move… You’re too  _ gentle  _ with her,” Ms. Fall-  _ Mommy  _ sneered, “And she’s becoming a spoiled brat and a dirty whore!”

Emerald’s eyes  _ rolled.  _ Oh, she was a brat,  _ such  _ a brat, trying to steal Daddy, and brats needed to be  _ punished! _

“Mommy!” she whined, “Daddy said I could-”

Her words were cut off as her mother grabbed her by the hand and  _ yanked  _ her away from Daddy’s dick. In a single motion, she  _ threw  _ Emerald down over her knee and-

_ SMACK! _

Emerald gasped out at her mommy’s hand came down hard on her rump. She felt the handprint  _ sting  _ as the hand was removed—but only for a moment before-

_ SMACK! _

Emerald wailed. But Mommy felt no sympathy for her. “So are you going to learn to  _ behave _ now, or do I have to get your  _ father  _ to spank you!”

Oh, GOD! His big manly hand on her-

_ SMACK! _

“I said!” she cried, “Are you going to learn to behave you little slut!”

“Oh y-yes, Mommy!” she shrieked, unable to mount a resistance when her ass  _ throbbed  _ from her spanking, “I’ll be good! I’ll be so good! I’m your- I’m your GOOD GIRL!”

“The little slut came from being spanked!” Mommy complained to Daddy, “She’s like a cat in heat!”

“Honey,” he said, softly, “Remember when  _ you  _ were younger? She’s just going through that phase.”

Mommy blushed, making Emerald  _ squirm  _ to see Daddy asserting himself to her, reminding Mommy that  _ Daddy  _ was the head of the family! “She- she has to be disciplined!” she protested, “Has to be- be put in her place and-”

“Gotta… gotta be a good girl,” she drooled, looking up at her Mommy and Daddy with a lust-filled gaze. “Mmmm, gotta be  _ disciplined...” _

Finally throwing up her hands, Mommy looked to Daddy and said, “The only way she’ll stop being such a brat is if you give her what she wants. So hurry up and fuck the little bitch just to shut her up!”

Emerald looked to her daddy with pleading eyes,  _ hoping  _ he’d give her what they all wanted… and giggled deliriously as he pulled her up from Mommy’s lap and put her down on the bed! Her cheek was pressed into the fabric of her comforter, her big, spankable ass wiggling enticingly as she waited for Daddy to-

_ OH!  _ To take her! She was a wet, dripping mess, and Daddy just plunged right into her, pushing her face further into her bedspread, feeling the friction against her cheek, her cries muffled by the fabric. With her hands, she grabbed two fistfuls of her blankets—she never- never thought it’d feel so  _ good!  _ But Daddy kept fucking her, kept fucking his princess!

“God, pumpkin,” he groaned, “You’re so tight!”

Daddy’s big thick cock was stuffing her tight little cunny so full! Emerald gasped and whined as he  _ pushed  _ into her, splitting her open as Mommy grabbed her by the hair, shoved her face into her muff, and ordered, “LICK! It’s a much better use for your tongue than all your  _ complaining!” _

Emerald eagerly buried her tongue in her mommy’s pussy, lapping away. The taste of her juices,  _ knowing  _ she made her Mommy wet by being such a whore of a brat, turned Emerald on. Knowing that she was committing such an unforgivably perverse act as she  _ plunged  _ her tongue in, eager to get as  _ deep  _ into her pussy as she could turned her on even more. She just wanted to be a good girl, a good daughter, who’d get fucked by her mommy and daddy every day. She was a good girl. She was  _ their  _ good girl, and they loved her so much and would never, ever leave her!

Mommy tightened her grip on her hair, telling Emerald she was doing a good job eating her out. And Daddy just kept fucking her, screwing her  _ silly  _ as she struggled not to moan into Mommy’s pussy. She felt Daddy lean forward and she heard- she heard-

Mommy and Daddy were- they were-

_ They were kissing over her! _

Emerald’s eyes  _ rolled,  _ overwhelmed by the attention they were lavishing on her in this perverse parody of a loving family, and yet- she felt so  _ loved  _ she couldn’t hold back any longer! Relentlessly pounded from behind by her daddy, her mommy’s hands yanking at her hair, being squeezed between her two loves, the birthday girl was brought to an explosive climax! And yet, they kept going, ruthlessly _using_ her for their pleasure and letting Emerald know they weren't going to _stop_ until she'd been fucked completely senseless!

* * *

She couldn’t believe that had just happened.

Emerald was nestled between Ms. Fall and Jaune, “Mommy and Daddy,” and she felt… she felt so many things. Loved, but in so many different ways. She felt cherished and desired and supported and just enveloped in love by the incredible reality of the two people she loved most in the world, the two most different people she knew, coming together just because they wanted her to feel loved.

She snuggled them both on the big, princessy bed, awed at how involved this plan had been. Only Jaune knew her this well, to know her secret desires that she’d never spoke of to a single living soul, whether her crush on her boss, or her secret daddy kink born out of her intense, untamable desire to have  _ parents, _ and only Jaune would ever put in the sheer amount of effort to completely redo their bedroom to make her feel like a princess…  _ his  _ princess. Snuggling against his chest, she just felt so utterly loved and cherished, she wondered if there was anything she could do for  _ Jaune  _ to pay him back for being such a wonderful boyfriend.

And all the while, Ms. Fall had an arm around her… her boss, her mentor, her secret crush… Jaune had managed to somehow convince her… how could he have even  _ done  _ that? And yet… it felt so natural to be between the both of them, Emerald could only wonder, insane as it might sound, how they’d never done this before.

“This was… so wonderful...” she murmured.

“It was your boyfriend’s idea entirely,” Ms. Fall chimed in, a smile of a pleasant memory crossing her face, “He can be quite fearless when it’s for your sake.”

“Well,” Jaune laughed, “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for my Em. And Cinder? Don’t think I didn’t catch that you were enjoying yourself, too,” he said with a teasing grin, “You’re welcome to join us any time you’d like.”

“Oh?” Ms. Fall said with a sudden critical look in her eye as she looked down at Emerald. She  _ squirmed  _ from the sudden intensity, feeling her demanding superior’s gaze seem to strip her even more bare, leave her even  _ more  _ exposed than she was, lying naked in bed with her. “I consider that a  _ satisfactory first effort,  _ but if you or your boyfriend expect to  _ impress me,  _ you’ll have to demonstrate much more than just that.” Then she cracked a wicked smile. “But if you’re looking to learn… I could offer some… training, this weekend...”

Jaune looked to Emerald with a smile on his face.

Best. Birthday.  _ Ever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this story!


End file.
